Bonded
by LittleAmberAmethyst
Summary: Ford and Dipper defeated Bill and ended Weirdmageddon. In order to do so, Ford used a spell to seal away Bill's infinite powers, but in return he became bonded to the now humanized demon, who is forced to live at the Mystery Shack. This is the story of Bill's adventures and his new life with the Pines. BillFord.
1. Captured

**Okay, so I'm writing a second story. This one will be multi-chaptered.**

 **With Weirdmageddon Pt. III coming up, I decided to write my own end to the Weirdmageddon saga. Mainly because I don't want Bill to die. I don't want anyone to die actually, so I'm writing one that has a somewhat happy ending for everyone.**

 **This is takes place after Weirdmageddon Pt. II. This story will eventually turn into BillFord, but it's going to be a slow progress as their relationship will have to heal before it can grow.**

* * *

Bill sat at the table in the kitchen of the Mystery Shack. Sure he had been in that residence on more than one occasion, but it was always either in the Mindscape, or while he possessed a human vessel. Actually seated at the chair with his own fingers brushing the surface of the table felt foreign. Twenty different smells ranging from the wood floors and walls to days old coffee assaulted his nose at once.

He was still too shocked to speak. It happened so quick: one minute he was on the verge of ruling the world, and the next he was reduced to a feeble human form, unable to harness more than a fifth of his power.

The captured demon kicked himself for unfreezing Stanford Pines. In hindsight he should have waited for a new strategy. After being patient for all those years, he gave into haste and that was where he lost.

Gold eyes glanced out the window. Ford spoke to Stan and the twins; his face in profile, Bill couldn't make out the words. Whatever exchanged between the two irritated Ford's twin. Given the current situation he guessed they discussed his fate. Bill gripped at his own arm for letting those twelve-year-olds to distract him long enough for Ford to make his escape. The nails dug into the skin, not enough to draw blood, but would likely leave a mark for a day or two. Bill inhaled at the sudden sting, the pain brought a smile to his face for the first time since his defeat.

Defeat. How long that word would haunt him. How certain the others from his dimension would mock his name, were they still alive. The rest of the multiverse would guffaw, celebrate, or both once news of the great threat contained reached their ears. Bill now worried what became of his friends. Where had Pinetree sent them? Were they even still alive.

However, at the moment he didn't have the luxury of concerning himself with his comrade's well-being, he had his own fate to face. Again Bill glanced out the window at his captors. This time the young Pines boy met his stare. The boy glared and Bill averted his own gaze instantly. After all he had done to the Pines family over the past thirty years, he figured in a few minutes he'd be face to face with the barrel of Ford's quantum distabilizer.

Bill's attention switched to his own hand. He held it out with his palm facing up. He managed a small blue flame. The fire still caused him no harm, but he felt what little energy he retained after the transformation drain. Closing his eyes he let the flame die. Despite that he never slept, he wanted to wake up and discover this was all a prank from one of the other dream demons. The etching on his pinky finger shattered those hopes.

Gold eyes switched over to the cabinets. The top one contained what the humans called eating utensils. The forks were sharp, but not what he needed. He tried to recall if that top cabinet held the knives. Perhaps with one sharp slice he could sever his pinky and his bond with Ford, maybe. Now with his infinite knowledge locked away in the Mindscape he could no longer access, he knew nothing of the spell that trapped him in that useless human form.

The back door opened which pulled Bill from his thoughts. The man who destroyed him entered with the cautious twin in tow. The boy stood close to his great-uncle and his right arm clutched at the left. The usually chipper one straggled behind; she held a smile, but it in no way resembled the brightness she shined on any given day. Bill would have taken comfort in that detail were it not for the pounding in his chest.

"Bill," Ford said firmly, taking the seat across from him.

Despite the increased heart rate, Bill kept a blank face. He chose to deny the author the pleasure of eye contact.

"You're not doing yourself any favors," Ford continued. Bill squirmed at the harsh tone, but still refused to look the other man in the eyes. Ford paused for a moment and with a sigh continued, "Don't look at me if you wish, but the fact remains this will be your new home."

The words felt strange as they left his lips. Stanley wasn't too thrilled with the idea of the creature who nearly destroyed the world staying under the same roof, but Ford explained to him that it was a drawback of the spell that ended the apocalypse.

Dipper and Mabel stood behind their grunkle, neither one of them speaking. Dipper stared down at the floor. Mabel could only stare with a mix of sorrow, hurt, and fear on her face.

Stan entered the kitchen to grab a Pit Soda. He offered a false smile to the twins, both of whom were too weak to return it. Ford felt his brother's stare on his back, but knew the other would not stay around for the conversation. He refused to acknowledge or interact with their new housemate.

Ford recalled their most recent conversation regarding Bill's new housing arrangements.

 _"Why don't you just kill him?" Stan grumbled._

 _"Yeah, before he gets his powers back," Dipper agreed._

 _"Dipper," Mabel scolded. "That's cruel."_

 _"I could easily kill him," Ford explained. "In this form he's defenseless." Ford showed the group his own pinky finger. Identical black symbols were engraved into his skin. "I confined him to that body. According to the spell he can't hurt another human being ever again."_

 _Dipper grimaced at the thought that he had intended to cast the spell himself. Luckily, Ford would not consent to his nephew being put in that kind of danger._

 _"Why does he have to stay here?" asked Stan, not hiding the irritation in his voice._

 _"It's the second part of the spell," Ford answered. He hardened his tone at his brother. "And don't forget that this is_ _ **my**_ _house."_

 _Stan sighed heavily. "Do what you want, Poindexter, but don't expect me to talk to the creep." He scratched at his chin then added, "And I don't want that thing sayin' a word to the kids either."_

Stan left the room without uttering a sound. He gave Bill one final glower that the demon ignored.

Ford cleared his throat. "This is going to be different for all of us," he began.

Ford pulled the manila folders out of his jacket pocket. During his initial quest to destroy Bill, a random weirdness wave animated the bell, causing him to miss ending that creature for good. Bill hadn't taken kindly to the assassination attempt and burned Ford's journals as a result. Fortunately Stan held onto photocopies of the journal's pages which Ford now stored in three folders each paper sorted into the appropriate journal.

Ford opened the folder for journal two and flipped through the grayscale copies of his original entries until he reached the one on the bonding spell. Only two pages in total were dedicated to that particular spell. In fact it baffled the author the spell worked so well given he'd never tried it before. At the moment he only knew two effects of the bond.

"It looks like we are now bonded through magic," Ford said. He held up his pinky finger engraved with identical markings to Bill's. "This spell severely limits your powers in general." Ford took a glimpse at the paper then back at the demon who still held his gaze on the wall. "It's limited further in other ways." He folded his hands. "For one you can not hurt another human, especially this family."

Bill rolled his eyes.

The six-fingered hand lifted the page and read. "The bond works the strongest against the human who shares the bond's blood." Ford let go of the page then looked back at the blond. "Meaning the consequences for attempting to harm someone with Pines blood will be more severe."

Bill sent a glare in Ford's direction before looking away from him once again.

"Secondly," Ford said, his voice revealing his own dislike for the second part of the spell. "You cannot step outside a ten mile radius of me."

That news caused Bill to scream in anger. He turned towards the scientist, his golden eyes now crimson.

The humanized demon jumped from his chair, his palms smacked down on the table. Dipper and Mabel stepped back in surprise, Dipper slightly stepped in front of his sister. Ford also moved to his feet, blocking any access Bill possibly had to the twins. Even a fragment of his power was more than any of them possessed at the moment.

Bill shouted, "You're telling me that I'm imprisoned in this horrid shack until you release me?"

"Calm yourself," bellowed Ford.

Bill seethed, his canines had taken the form of fangs, and a faint red aura surrounded his figure.

Ford continued, "I understand you're not happy with these arrangements. To be honest I'm not either." He reached into the top coat pocket, the six fingers grasped the tranquilizer syringe he kept close just incase. His tone hardened. "But you need to calm yourself and sit down. I am the head of this house and you will not behave in this manner."

"Shut your mouth, Sixer," Bill snapped. "I may be stuck with you in this pathetic excuse for a house." He waved his arm above his head then pointed at the old man. "But you're mistaken if you think for a second you can order me about."

The two engaged in a staring contest for a minute. The younger twins exchanged glances and then looked back at the two. Dipper's heart raced and immediately wished his grunkle hadn't approached the monster unarmed.

"No one is too thrilled about you staying here," Ford said. "But that's the way the spell works. And as for releasing you, that's not going to happen, so you best get used to this." Ford turned from the fuming demon. "Now let's go get you settled into your new room."

Dipper stepped in front of the older man. For the first time Ford noticed how dirty and beaten up the child was. The exhuastion was evident in both his and Mabel's eyes.

"Grunkle Ford," the boy said. "Are you sure this is safe?" He trembled and added in a whisper, "What if he tries to kill us in our sleep?"

"He won't," Ford replied. He pointed to the marking on his finger. "If he even tries, I will know before he has time to do anything."

* * *

Stan ordered the kids to shower and were sent to an early bed. He stood outside the spare room that once held the body switching carpet. The magic carpet had been thrown out months ago and replaced with boards that matched the rest of the shack. An old bed and beat up dresser were the only pieces of furniture inside. Bill had no complaints, as he found little need for fancy furniture.

Stan watched as Ford dressed the bed with clean sheets and a spare pillow from the linen closet.

"This is where you will sleep," Ford said as he finished with the bed. His eyes met with Bill's. "It's time to lay some ground rules. You may not leave this shack without asking me...or Stanley," he said looking over in his brother's direction.

Bill's eyes followed Ford's to a Stan who stood with his hands on his hips.

"I don't want no part in this," said Stan before turning away.

Ford followed after his brother. He turned to Bill. "Goodnight," he offered before stepping out into the hallway.

Bill slammed the door shut then dropped to the floor. He hugged his knees trying his best to keep from crying. He forced the pathetic emotions back. Ford had robbed him of too much already, he would not let the human steal the remainder of his dignity.

From outside the door Stan waited for Ford.

"Was this really the only way?" Stan asked.

"It's better than the end of the world," Ford replied.

"Can't you just lock him up in a cage ten miles from here?"

Ford looked at his brother for a few seconds then moved on ahead.

Stan followed after his brother. Just as he reached the vending machine Stan added, "The kids go home next week. I don't want them in anymore danger 'til then."

"I'll be conducting research on Bill until then," Ford called. His fingers quickly typed in the numbers that unlocked the hidden door. He said to himself, "I won't let anymore harm come to them."

* * *

 **Hopefully everyone found this chapter interesting or entertaining.**

 **Now that chapter one is done I can say that even though Ford is one of my favorite characters, he's so difficult to write. Hopefully I did an okay job with him.**


	2. The First Night

**There is some mild violence in this chapter. Oh, and a very angry Bill.**

 **ChangedMyLife4U, I couldn't PM you, but thank you for your review of chapter one.**

* * *

Bill waited two hours in the silent dark. It had to be close to one now; all of the Pines should be comfortably tucked beneath blankets, dreaming of happier days before his arrival.

Bill slowly turned the knob, holding his breath until he heard it click. At a steady pace he opened the door, cringing at the squeaky hinges. A blue flame erupted around his index finger. He pointed said finger at each hinge and with the remaining bit of magic instantly silenced them. Bill's vision wavered and he caught himself on the doorway. He poked his head through the threshold, and with steep breaths he peered into the darkness for any signs of movement.

Upon seeing nothing but steady blackness he quietly stepped onto the floor. A soft groan nearly made him jump. He internally swore at the rotting floorboards Stan was too cheap to replace way past their need. The demon slowed his strides to the kitchen, wincing at every creaking floorboard. At the very least he was grateful he still retained his ability to see in the dark. However, should the need arise, he'd have limited time to find a hiding space in his current form. He could only hope in the depths of his new heart none of the Pines were light sleepers.

Bill released a breath he was unaware he held the second his bare feet touched the kitchen floors. The blond checked the room before moving to the cabinets. Biting his lip he opened the one that had contained the forks he used to damage Dipper's arm that fateful day he possessed him. He rummaged through, gritting his teeth at the noise of colliding metal. Bill picked up a butter knife, but frowned when he ran his finger along the dull edge. He threw the utensil on the floor before moving to the next cabinet.

The air condition started up, startling the demon. Bill cursed at the vent next to him then continued his search for something that could cut through bone.

Potholders and dishcloths were thrown to the ground. The next cabinet contained pens and a pair of scissors. Bill eyed the blade. It was a possibility. He placed the potential tool down on the counter before checking one last thin cabinet.

Golden eyes lit up at the sight of metal glistening in the moonlight. He picked up the first, a serrating knife. He ran his thumb down the side of the blade, hissing in delight when it left a line of red that dripped into his palm. He placed the soiled weapon on the counter when his eyes landed on one more suitable for his task.

It was a chef's knife. From the looks of it, it was not as sharp as it once was, but it appeared to be the strongest of the bunch. Bill rolled up the yellow sleeve and then placed his hand flat down on the counter. He took a deep breath in anticipation of the severe pain he was about to inflict upon himself. How he wished the knife's blade was sharper as he estimated in its current state it take at least three tries to complete the task. He hoped he wouldn't wake anyone with either the agonizing screams or delightful laughter, whichever came first.

Ford said it was that marking that bonded them. Those cursed symbols forced him to reside within ten miles of the scientist he had once called friend many decades ago. As long as that bond held tight to his digit, he would remain under Stanford's power. Bill frowned-he was a subordinate to no one.

Bill spread his fingers. He turned his body to give the knife the best angle. His right hand clamped tightly around the hilt. The demon took three deep breaths, contemplating if this action was worth it. A grin crept over his face. His freedom was worth the price of one measly finger. He lifted the knife above his head. He'd be on a bus halfway across the country before any of the Pines stirred.

"What are you doing?" a familiar voice shouted.

Bill squeaked and dropped the knife. It fell mere inches from slicing off his toe. The blond stared into the frightened eyes of a twelve-year-old.

Bill caught his breath then let out a chuckle. "What are you doing up so late, Pinetree?" he asked, trying to hide the quaking in his voice.

"I...um...thirsty..." the boy stammered. He cleared his throat and yelled, "What are you doing with that knife?"

"It's nothing...go back to bed," Bill hurriedly explained.

"No, Bill, why do you have a knife?" Dipper pressed.

"Dipper?" a voice called.

Bill stiffened at the voice of the last person he wanted to see.

Ford stepped into the kitchen to see Dipper staring wide eyed at Bill. Ford's gaze fell to the knife glistening in the moonlight from the window, then nearly gasped at the bloody one sitting on the counter. Ford immediately switched his attention to Dipper. Seeing no wounds on the boy, he gave a sigh of relief. His glare landed on Bill.

"What's going on here?" Ford asked. He was about to close up the lab and head to bed when he had heard Dipper's cries. The realization that they had a former foe in the house forced him into a run.

Before Bill could answer, Dipper replied, "He...he...he had that knife." The boy pointed to the mentioned object on the ground. He looked up at Ford. "He was trying to-"

"Shut up!" Bill growled.

"Cut off his finger," Dipper finished. The boy gasped. "You were trying to break the bond!"

Ford glared at the demon. He chose not to confront the blond at the moment and turned to his great-nephew. With a kinder face he opened the fridge to hand a soda to the boy. He patted Dipper on the head and said, "Go on back to bed. You need some rest after today."

Dipper wanted to protest, but a firm look in his grunkle's eyes kept him silent. He opened the can; if Ford was willing to give him a sugary beverage at bedtime, it meant he wanted him out of the room. Dipper quickly made his way out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

Once Ford was certain Dipper was out of earshot he turned his gaze back to the demon. Bill stared down at the floor where his last hope rested. The knife laid there mocking his failure.

"I'm a fool," Ford spoke, breaking the silence.

Bill chose not to speak.

Of all the plans he figured Bill would concoct, dismembering himself was not one of them. He hated Dipper had to walk in on that, but feared the outcome had he not. He looked over the counter, that stained knife informing him that they came mere seconds from facing a bloody mess.

His gaze fell back on Bill who still stared at the floor.

Ford sighed. "I'm too tired for this right now," he said. "I blame fatigue for my previous actions, but I can't use that as an excuse." Ford kicked himself for the mistake that may have cost the entire family their lives. "However, I can't risk this happening again."

He placed a hand on Bill's shoulder to lead him back to his room. Bill pulled away from the touch and glared at the other man. Ford grabbed Bill by the arm and dragged the thrashing demon back to his room. Bill screamed, and cursed his human form. Ford almost lost his grip on the blond a few times, but his hold proved to be firm. Fatigue, along with decreasing adrenaline had caught up with Bill, making him physically weaker than the human.

"Let me go!" shouted Bill.

Ford ignored the cries as they approached the demon's room. Ford pushed Bill inside then quickly shut the door. He held it closed with one hand as the other frantically searched his coat pocket for the intended item. The pocket came up empty and he switched hands on the doorknob. Bill turned and pulled from the other side, but Ford kept his grip. His right hand grasped the silver key.

Shouts accompanied the pulls and turns from the other side of the door. Ford pulled it tightly and inserted the key into the hole. He turned until he heard the lock click then released his hold on the knob.

Bill's screams increased. He frantically pulled at the handle, shouting profanity when it refused to open. Ford stepped back just as Bill slammed himself against the door. He screamed inaudible words, though they were probably ones Ford preferred not to hear. Bill kicked and scratched at the door. He slammed his body against it a few more times in a futile attempt to break it down. His curses turned into threats. He kicked the door again.

"Let me out!" Bill screeched.

The demon seethed behind the door. He held out his hand and blue energy surrounded his arm and the doorknob. A sly grin crept over his face. Before the energy could turn the lock the magic shut off and an intense dizzy wave hit him. Bill held his spinning head. He held out his hands again only to find all his current magic used up.

He screamed and slammed his body against the door. Bill kicked and pounded, screamed and hissed. He snarled graphic details of how he'd disembowel Ford when he found a way to break the bond. He dug his nails into the wood and scratched at the door. Two of his nails broke off.

Dipper, Mabel, and Stan left the comfort of their beds to discover the origin of the commotion. Ford turned his head and sighed an apology to his family members. The three stared on in horror at the sounds coming from the other side of that door.

"LET ME OUT!" Bill shouted, this time a shrill, inhuman sound.

"Grunkle Ford," Mabel asked, her mouth hanging open. "What is wrong with him?"

"Please, just go to bed," Ford said in the nicest voice he could muster.

"How can we when he's wakin' the dead?" Stan asked.

Bill let out a stream of curses. Mabel clamped her hands over her ears.

Stan put his hand on Ford's shoulder and spun him around. "Can't you shut him up?"

"Don't you think if I could I would have?" Ford returned.

They heard something heavy crash against the door and shatter. The younger twins jumped at the sound.

"That's it," Stan growled. He pushed Ford out of the way and grasped the doorknob.

"Stanley, what are you doing?" Ford yelled.

"You can't let him out," Dipper added.

Stan held up a fist. "If he ain't gonna shut up, I'm a bust up his face and give him somethin' to yell about."

It suddenly became quiet. Ford listened to the faint sound of Bill moving away from the door. He stood still for a few seconds, waiting for the demon to throw himself against the door. Ford held up a hand while the others waited. Both Pines brothers moved into a defensive stance on the chance that Bill managed to break down the door.

A minute passed without incident and then two more. After five minutes of silence Ford relaxed his arm and Stan lowered his fists.

"Maybe he fell asleep," Mabel offered, holding tightly to her brother's arm.

"I hope so," Ford replied more for himself than his niece.

Ford and Stan exchanged glances.

Stan turned to the children. "Okay, kids, that's enough excitement. Back to bed with you two."

The twins needed no encouragement. They slowly made their way back to their room. Dipper looked over his shoulder at his two grunkles before disappearing into the attic with Mabel.

Stan grabbed Ford by the shoulders and spun him so that they were face to face.

"Stanford, I don't want the kids to have to see anything else like that," Stan said pointing at the room that imprisoned Bill. "Did you see how scared they were?"

"I didn't know he would react like that," Ford replied. He tried to erase the frightened look on Dipper and Mabel's faces from his mind.

"You didn't?" Stan asked. "How exactly did you think a locked up demon would react?" He stepped back and gripped at his forehead. "Look," he said softer. "They're only going to be here one more week. Can you keep him in check at least until they're gone?"

Ford opened his mouth to argue, but another wave of fatigue hit him. "Stanley, I am trying. The spell only limits his magic. I can't do anything to change his behavior."

"About that, have you even tested this spell, brilliant scientist?" Stan questioned.

Ford opened his mouth and quickly shut it. He lowered his head.

"You didn't, did you?" Stan grumbled. He pointed a finger at the door. "And you brought that murderous demon into our house-"

"My house," Ford interrupted.

"Whatever," Stan hissed. "How can I be sure that monster ain't gonna break out and kill all of us in our sleep?"

"I already told you, the bond will-"

"You just said it ain't been tested," Stan rebutted.

"I intend to study Bill starting tomorrow morning," said Ford.

"Oh, that's great," Stan replied. He threw his arms in the air. "And for now what are we gonna do?"

"I will keep him locked up at night," Ford answered. "In the lab, on one of those pages, I have a spell I can enchant the lock so he can't use his magic to let himself out." Stan still gave a disapproving look. "Bill will either be locked in this room or with me. I promise, you, Dipper, and Mabel are safe."

"I don't see why we don't just shoot the damn thing and get it over with," Stan argued.

"Because he's human now," Ford responded. "He's defenseless and I wouldn't feel right about it."

"Fine," Stan grumbled. He pointed a finger at Ford's face. "But if he so much as touches one hair on Mabel or Dipper's heads I'm gonna kill him." Stan's fingers balled into a fist. "And then I'm gonna kick your ass for bringin' him here in the first place."

Stan turned his back on his brother and headed in the direction for his room.

"Stanely," Ford called. The mentioned halted and looked over his shoulder. "I'll keep a close watch on Bill. But in the meantime I must ask you not to hit him."

"I ain't makin' no promises," Stan replied.

"Please, Stanley, I'm exhausted," Ford pleaded. "We don't need to make this worse than it needs to be."

"So are we," Stan responded. "Maybe I didn't fight a hoard of demons, but we've had a rough few days with this armageddon and all."

"I know," said Ford. He offered his brother a weak smile. "Dipper told me you kept those people safe. You always were a protector."

"Eh, don't be gettin' soft on me, Poindexter," Stan said and punched Ford in the arm. He smiled at his twin then turned. With a wave he said, "I'm going to bed. And I suggest you do the same."

Ford nodded. He looked back at Bill's room. Right now he didn't possess enough energy to charm the lock, and the journal pages were currently in the basement. Ford hurried to the kitchen and grabbed the broom. He jammed the broom handle up under the doorknob.

He pulled up a folding chair from the living room and sat in front of Bill's door. If the demon tried anything, he'd be ready.


	3. Breakfast

**In the last chapter, Bill's outburst was inspired by his rage in "Weirdmageddon Pt. II" when he couldn't leave "the stupid hick town."**

 **I've decided on my fourth character for this story. Even though it mainly focuses on Ford and Bill, I also want to have a subplot of Ford and Stan repairing their broken relationship. That's the main thing I want to happen in the final Gravity Falls episode: the two Stans to reconcile. Maybe it's wishful thinking, but I do hope they manage to work things out.**

* * *

Sometime close to eight Ford stirred. He sat up and groaned at the ache in his lower back. He stood with his hands over the sore area then stretched back until he heard a satisfying crack. The author stretched the pain out of his arms and then rotated his neck in both directions.

The beige coat that had served as a blanket the previous night now lie in a wrinkled heap on the floor. He picked up his trusty clothing item and slipped it over his person. One look at the locked door Ford remembered the reason he camped out in a folding chair instead of waking up well rested in the basement bed.

A large ear pressed against the door. Hearing no noise from inside Ford crept down into the lab to retrieve the folder marked two. Silently so as not to wake neither his family members, or the unwanted guest behind the locked door, Ford approached Bill's room. He flipped to the seventh page which contained the spell to seal locks from magic.

The spell was nowhere as potent as the one he used to Bill-proof the shack, but it would work for the demon's limited magical state. He pressed his second and third finger over the lock and recited the incantation. A white aura surrounded his fingers. The light spread to the entire doorknob. As soon as he finished the spell Ford lowered his hand and the aura vanished.

A part of him wondered if he should put a spell on the large window inside the room.

The lock clicked and the door to Bill's room opened. Ford peered inside. He stepped on a broken piece of wood. The gray-haired man looked down at what appeared to be a busted drawer from the dresser. Several large pieces, and even more smaller ones, had splintered when Bill hurled it against the door during his meltdown.

The scientist scanned the room, and his gaze stopped on the figure of the humanized demon lying curled into himself on the floor. Ford figured Bill finally passed out after that hellish tantrum. Despite having witnessed it firsthand, Ford still found it hard to believe that a being who appeared to be in his mid twenties could have caused such a scene.

Ford knelt down beside Bill and gently shook him. The blond muttered something, but kept his eyes shut. Ford noticed a large bruise on the left side of Bill's face. His nostrils were coated with dried blood and a few droplets stained the yellow shirt. It took little time to locate the wound. A long, thin cut with smeared dry blood was etched into the demon's thumb.

The human hurried to the bathroom for the first aid kit then returned to see that the patient had not moved.

"Bill," Ford called, shaking Bill a bit harder.

The demon stirred. He opened gold eyes that focused on the form of the man who was once his friend. The blond sneered at Ford and scooted away from his hold. Bill calmed down when he remembered how and why he was in the Mystery Shack.

"You finally decided to release me?" Bill asked.

Ford glared at him. He took hold of Bill's injured hand and applied peroxide to the cut. Bill hissed at first then released a laugh.

"Pain is hilarious," he said as he slipped his hand away from Ford to examine the injury himself. He smiled at the now bubbling cut.

"Maybe, but an infection isn't, so hold still," Ford ordered and grabbed hold of Bill's hand once more.

The demon obeyed the human's command. He sat silent, save for the various moans and hisses as Ford thoroughly cleaned the wound.

"Your behavior last night was unacceptable," Ford stated. Bill looked at Ford with a smirk. Ford ignored the demon and continued, "I expected better from you."

"Did you really?" Bill asked with a chuckle.

"I suppose not," Ford answered as he applied an adhesive bandage to Bill's cheek.

"Put this on your cheek," Ford instructed and handed Bill an ice pack. Bill bit his lip when the ice touched his bruised flesh. Ford checked the blond for any other visible injuries. "Until you can give me a valid reason to trust you, I have no choice but to lock you in every night."

"You're being unfair," Bill said with a pout.

"Am I?" Ford asked, motioning to the wound on Bill's finger.

Bill shrugged.

"I'm not going to be patching you up every morning," Ford stated.

Bill's smile widened. "You know, Sixer," he began, tilting his head to the side. The curls hung slightly over his right eye. "If you just let me go, I'd be out of your hair."

Ford grunted. "And allow you a chance to destroy the world again?" He shook his head. "I think not."

Bill sighed and leaned forward. "Well, it was worth a shot."

His nose picked up an unpleasant, yet easily identifiable odor. At some point during the night Bill had urinated on himself and sure enough the puddle soaked the floor. Ford groaned as having to toilet train his former foe was not on the list of ways he wanted to spend his time.

Ford grabbed hold of Bill and hoisted him to his feet. He dragged Bill to the bathroom and with a reddened face explained basic hygiene to the now humanized demon. He instructed Bill to stay there while he gathered a towel and washcloth.

"You need to get yourself cleaned up," Ford ordered as he shoved the linens into Bill's hands. Ford turned the bathtub knobs until the water was at a comfortable temperature. "Put the soap on the cloth and use it to scrub your skin. Select a shampoo and use it to wash your hair." He managed to look up at Bill who stared at him with a blank stare. "Do you understand or am I...will I have to assist you?"

Bill narrowed his eyes. "I'm not an idiot," he replied.

"I'll bring you some clothes," Ford said and turned away. "When you've finished, grab some breakfast from the kitchen then come meet me down in the lab."

"Oh?" Bill asked, his interest perking. He sat the towel down on the closed toilet seat. "What will we be studying?"

"You," the gray-haired man answered. A small smile formed on his face. "I want to do some research on the extent of this spell."

* * *

Dipper and Mabel sat at the kitchen table, quietly munching on lukewarm oatmeal. Dipper pretended to be interested in the newspaper, while his sister stirred the brown sugar and overcooked grains around in her bowl.

The two looked up at the sound of approaching footsteps. Both were greeted by their new houseguest, dressed in khakis and a gray sweater, courtesy of Ford. The garments were a tad large on the demon's smaller frame, a detail that brought a smile to the girl's face.

"You look adorable in Grunkle Ford's clothes," she said with a laugh.

Bill rolled his eyes. "I don't like this sweater," he said scratching at his arms. "It's hot and uncomfortable." Gold eyes landed on Mabel's hazel ones. "I don't understand how you can wear these everyday."

"You'll get used to it," Mabel chimed.

The blond opened his mouth to retort when he felt discomfort in his stomach followed by slight growling.

"Ugh," he groaned while he gripped at the aching body part. "Why is it making that awful noise?"

The female twin laughed. "You're probably hungry," she explained. She pursed her lips. "Now that I think about it, you didn't eat with us last night."

"Why would I eat..." Bill began. He then remembered he now inhabited a human body.

The brunette pointed to the pot on the stove with her spoon. "There's more over there."

Bill looked at her in disgust. "You don't seriously expect me to stuff that garbage in my mouth."

Mabel laughed. "You don't have a choice. You're human now and you have to eat."

Bill stared at the girl for a few seconds more until his stomach loudly reminded him that he required nourishment.

"I hate this pathetic body," Bill groaned under his breath.

The instant Bill turned his back, Dipper grabbed his sister's sleeve and pulled her close.

"Mabel, what are you doing?" the male twin firmly whispered.

"What do you mean, Bro-Bro?" she asked as if the events of the past few days had never taken place.

"Why are you being so friendly with Bill?" Dipper clarified.

Mabel sighed. "Dipper," she said placing her hand over her heart. "He's having a rough time."

"Mabel, it's Bill," Dipper retorted.

The boy glanced over at the subject of their conversation who held a bowl in his left hand. With his right he picked up the plastic spoon and plopped a helping of the slop they called breakfast into his bowl. He wrinkled his nose as he watched the glossy grains slide into place.

"Have you forgotten every rotten thing he's ever done?" Dipper questioned.

"Dipper, did you ever think maybe all he needs is someone to show him a little kindness?" argued Mabel.

Their conversation was cut short as the new member of the household returned to the table. The demon took a seat across from the twins. He lowered the bowl with both hands as if he were performing a ritual.

Bill picked up a spoon and watched how Mabel manipulated the item to pick up her food. He copied her movements. The metal dipped into the sticky oats, the squishing sound made the blond gag. He glanced up to see Mabel's lips slurp the food from the dip of the spoon. Bill brought the utensil to his mouth. He stared at the small white grains. He closed his eyes and let the food touch his tongue.

Bill dropped the spoon on the table and leaned forward. He spit the offending items back into the bowl.

"That's horrible!" Bill shouted, pointing at the oatmeal as if it had insulted him.

Dipper's face paled and he scooted his own bowl away from him.

"The taste or the texture?" Mabel asked.

"Both," Bill shrieked. "Ugh, I haven't been here a full day and you're already trying to poison me!"

Dipper rolled his eyes. Mabel held a hand over her mouth, but it did little to restrain her laughter. Bill's ears picked up the sound and he met the girl's gaze with a frown. Mabel snorted and then released full hearty laughs. The edges of Dipper's mouth curved and soon he found himself laughing along with his sister.

"Stop it!" Bill shouted.

The twins laughed even louder. Mabel banged her fist on the table.

"I said stop it!" Bill yelled.

"I'm sorry," Mabel said, trying to catch her breath. She wiped away a tear. Her voice went up an octave as she said, "You're so dramatic."

Bill clenched his fists at the sight of the two twelve-year-olds laughing at his expense. His irises switched to a crimson hue.

"STOP IT!" Bill screamed. He slung the bowl of oatmeal across the kitchen. The twins were stunned into silence as the porcelain bowl shattered. Bill grabbed the chair he previously sat in and lifted it over his head. Mabel screamed as blue flames engulfed Bill's hands.

Suddenly the chair was ripped from Bill's grip. The flames vanished and the demon turned to face the scowling face of Ford's twin. Stan placed the chair back on the floor with one hand and gripped the collar of Bill's sweater with the other. Bill's eyes returned to their default color.

"Outside. Now." the elderly man ordered, roughly releasing his hold on the demon. Bill stared speechless, his legs unable to move. Stan's glare hardened at the sight of the blond still in the same spot. "I said now!" shouted Stan.

Bill dashed out the back door.

Stan looked over at the mess that littered his kitchen. His gaze fell back on the twins.

"You kids alright?" he asked. Both nodded, still shaken up. He sighed then said, "Both of you go upstairs and play."

"But what about the shop?" Dipper asked.

"We'll stay closed today," their grunkle replied. He looked over his shoulder out the partially open door Bill fled from. "We won't have much traffic anyway the state the town's in today."

* * *

Bill ran from the shack. He hurried away from the phony exhibits and past the driveway. He sprinted into the forest.

The spell meant nothing to him anymore. He dared whatever force that tried to hold him to keep him in its confines for much longer. That nonsense about a bond would not chain him any longer to a place that desired him nothing but pain and lament.

Ten miles or ten thousand, no hex would lock him down. Let it take his life at the very least he'd be free. He'd run until his legs gave out or fell off. He'd run until his spirit separated from his body and returned him to the nightmare realm where he belonged. Not in this universe, not as a human, and not with the Pines.

He was not going back to the Mystery Shack, and nothing or no one would declare otherwise.

* * *

 **Well, this turned out angstier than I intended.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed chapter three.**


	4. Amends

**I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to confuse everyone with my last note. There's no new character, at least not now, I may add an OC later, but there's already a great cast of characters to work with, I probably won't need to. I meant that the story only had three characters assigned to it at the moment (Bill, Ford and Dipper), and I added a fourth character to the list (Stan). I'm really sorry for any confusion.**

 **To all the reviewers, thank you so much for all your feedback. I love reading your comments. :D**

* * *

A half an hour passed since Bill left the shack. The secret door to the lab opened to reveal a rather unhappy Stanford Pines. The scientist walked into the kitchen with his hands clasped behind his back. Stan sat at the table sipping coffee, in a state of undress, eyes glued to the newspaper.

"Stanley," Ford greeted his brother. The mentioned grunted in response, his eyes still on the news print. "Have you seen Bill? I told him to join me in the lab an hour ago." He turned his head in the direction of the bathroom hoping he hadn't drowned in the bathtub.

Stan turned the page then answered, "Yeah, he had a fit at breakfast, and I sent the nut outside to cool down."

Ford stood speechless for a moment, but decided not to ask. He simply strolled outside the backdoor. The gray-haired man put a hand up to his forehead to scout the land for any sign of his research subject. Coming up short, the scientist frowned then made his way around the shack, keeping an eye out for the demon.

Ford circled the house twice hoping to catch a glimpse of Bill, or at the very least evidence that he had been there recently. Eyes turned towards the woods and Ford prayed that Bill had not gone off into the forest on his own.

The sound of an approaching vehicle caught Ford's attention. A pickup truck driven by a smiling, familiar face pulled into the driveway. The driver side door opened and out jumped the handyman who whistled a merry tune.

"Good morning, Mr. Ford," Soos greeted as he made his way to the gift shop door.

"Ah, Soos, good to see you," Ford returned the pleasantry, despite the uneasiness in his heart.

Ford walked out into the clearing. He recalled the many adventures that had taken place in Gravity Fall's forests. Those years of bliss in which he and his timid colleague, Fiddleford, spent the summers hunting down anomalies that he in turn recorded in his journals. How pleasant those years had been, how often throughout the years he longed to return to that peaceful time as a younger man, not too long before he met the dream demon.

He had been a fool to trust Bill. Each morning he woke to the regret of that mistake, and he knew that choice to welcome Cipher into his mind was one he'd resent until his final breath. How fitting a punishment chosen by fate to bind him to that very mistake until the end of his life.

Ford pushed those thoughts away. Wallowing in self-pity would not solve the problem at hand.

"Bill!" he called, with a hand cupped around half of his mouth. "Bill! Where are you?" Just like plenty of times in the past he received silence as a reply. Ford shifted. "Bill!" he yelled with more urgency. "Answer me!"

Ford rushed into the house. The twins listened as their childlike friend recounted a recent story involving the eternal pizza. Stan halfway listened, but pretended like he didn't care. Soos ceased mid sentence when he noticed the new presence in the room. All four gazed at Ford who stood with hands on his hips and a scowl on his face.

"You couldn't find him?" Stan asked.

"No," Ford replied. "He must've gone off into the woods."

Stan shrugged and said, "He can't get far, right? Not with that hex you have on him." He downed the remainder of the coffee then stood. Without making eye contact with his brother Stan set the empty mug in the kitchen sink. His back now to Ford he said, "He'll come back when he gets hungry."

"I need to find him," Ford said. "Where are the car keys?"

"Why you so worried?" Stan asked as grabbed the desired item off the counter and tossed them to his twin.

"You don't understand," Ford explained. He gripped the keys tightly in his hand. "Some of the creatures out there might still be mad at him, and with limited powers he's..."

"I'm coming too," Mabel announced. Stan tried to stop her, but she stood firm. "It's my fault he got angry."

"Then I'm also going," said Dipper.

"We can cover more ground if I take my car too," volunteered Soos.

"Now hold on a minute," Stan said. He turned and glared down at the children. "Who said you two were goin' anywhere?"

"Grunkle Stan, Bill's in danger," Mabel pleaded.

"Besides we might be able to stop the gnomes, or the multibear from trying to hurt him," Dipper explained.

Stan heavily sighed. He locked eyes with his brother. "You make sure everybody comes back in one piece."

Ford nodded then the group headed out.

Mabel followed Soos to his truck. Dipper volunteered to ride with Ford. The latter made it down two steps before he turned to face his twin.

"If he comes back just lock him in his room until I return,"

Stan nodded and watched as his family members separate. Stan waved the two groups off. He crossed his arms as he made his way back into the shack certain he'd require another cup of coffee.

* * *

Bill slowed down to a power walk. Most of his anger had dissipated and he was overwhelmed with a foreign emotion. It caused him a deep pain, and not the kind that brought amusement. His stomach growled and he felt his energy fading. He wanted to punch Ford for reducing him to something so pathetic and weak.

Still he knew it was his own fault that he suffered defeat. He chose to make the hasty decision and it cost him everything, save his life. What a miserable life it would be all because he made one mistake.

 _Timidly Kryptos approached Bill. The golden triangle took notice of the slightly quivering rhombus and granted the lesser demon permission to speak._

 _Kryptos moved closer. He fiddled with his fingers for a moment as he looked down at his feet. Bill groaned at the other demon for wasting him time. Kryptos winced then revealed the news that Dipper and his friends managed to break Mabel free from her prison bubble._

 _The triangle held his middle and laughed. The other demons hushed. They watched their leader for a moment then as a whole joined in with Cipher's laughter. Bill opened his eye and noticed the other demon's serious countenance._

 _"Are you serious?" Bill asked._

 _Kryptos lowered his head. "I'm afraid so," he spoke softly._

 _"How is that possible?" Bill barked. He released a fiery blast that incinerated another pillar. Tiles cracked and debris rained down on their heads. The partiers muttered to themselves their concern that the structure might not withstand another of their leader's fits of rage._

 _Bill floated to the window and stared out the opening. He focused on the current location of the Pines twins. They along with Question Mark, and Ice Girl resided safely inside the confines of the Mystery Shack along with a dozen other citizens. The triangle clenched his fists at the reminder of the ward that kept him from entering that house._

 _The demon managed a chuckle. He turned to the throne of agony to see one of the zodiac members trapped inside; even without one of the pieces the puzzle wouldn't connect, and they'd be powerless to stop him._

 _Eventually they would run out of supplies_. _However, neither he nor his gang wanted to wait until they gave into desperation._

 _Bill floated back to his throne. He picked up his bargaining chip, the petrified figure of Stanford Pines. A thin finger touched the gold face frozen in horror._

 _"Rise and shine, Sixer," Bill said as he melted the gold from his former friend's face. "I have a job for you."_

 _Ford gasped for air the instant his face was free. He blinked twice then glared at the last creature he wanted to see._

 _"Let me go, Cipher," he demanded._

 _Bill laughed, and brought the man closer. Ford found himself unable to move his limbs and looked down to see everything below his neck still cast in gold._

 _"You're in no position to be giving me orders," said Bill. He paused for effect. "I may be willing to release you," the triangle said, his finger stroking his nonexistent chin. "But in return, I'll need your help."_

 _"I'd never help you," Ford declared. "I'd die before I let that happen."_

 _"Hmm...I know that, IQ," the dream demon said with a laugh. "Oh, but what about your poor family?" He watched Ford stiffen, and he smirked. The triangle continued, "How easy it would be for little Pinetree to meet with an accident. Or maybe that brother of yours, huh?" Bill flicked Ford's nose. "Isn't that what you wanted, to hear Fez screaming in pain? After what he did to you?"_

 _Ford's mouth fell open. He narrowed his eyes. "You're-you're terrible."_

 _"Oh, thank you, Sixer," Bill squealed. "You always give the sweetest compliments."_

 _The other demons laughed along with their leader._

 _Ford growled and shouted, "You leave them out of this!"_

 _"Certainly, as long as you do a favor for me," said Bill. He flew back to the window and held the Ford statue so that he could see the sky. "There is a barrier keeping us in. I need someone who has knowledge of magic barricades to lower it."_

 _"And how do you expect me to find out?" Ford snapped. "I don't know what kind of barrier it is, or who set it, or anything."_

 _"Well it's a good thing you specialize in research," Bill replied._

 _Bill removed the remainder of the gold from Ford's body. The human stretched his arms and fingers, then cracked his neck._

 _Bill hovered in front of the human. "I'm letting you go for the sole reason of fixing this problem. If you even think of betraying me." The yellow bricks in his center faded into a static screen. The pixels formed the frightened faces of Stan and the twins. The images showed the three screaming in agony, along with Bill slicing a finger across his metaphorical throat. Bill leaned in close to Ford's face. "Have I made myself clear?"_

 _"Vividly," Ford said in a defeated tone._

It didn't take a genius to understand why the Pines family resented his presence.

The words that Ford spoke the previous night repeated in his head. _"No one is too thrilled about you staying here."_

All he had to do was stay within a ten mile radius of Ford. The nerd never left the shack. All the outside research had been done decades ago, and now he had no desire to continue his work, and if by chance he was struck with motivation, he had Pinetree to do the hard part for him. The forest was big enough to shelter him until he found a solution to the bond.

"Don't worry, Stanford, I won't be coming back," Bill whispered into the summer wind.

* * *

Ford drove slowly down the forest trail. He surveyed one side while Dipper examined the other. The child was not as thorough as Ford would have liked him to be. Were it not for the chance of Bill regaining his powers, or causing possible damage even in his weakened state, Dipper would have been happy to go the rest of his life without setting eyes upon that demon's face.

Ford listened closely for any screams or sounds of distress. He had managed to use the memory gun on all the humans of the town, save for the Pines family, Soos, Wendy, McGucket (who the gun had no effect on regardless), and Pacifica (who specifically asked to not have her memory erased). He led the townsfolk to believe that a massive earthquake was responsible for the damage done to the town, a story for the most part, everyone willingly bought.

However, the supernatural creatures of Gravity Falls were a different story. The gun designed for human brains had little to no effect on other lifeforms. Ford was well aware that some species were known for holding grudges, and Bill didn't exactly have the cleanest record at the moment.

The driver glanced over at his great-nephew who sat unusually silent.

"Dipper," Ford said. The boy looked over. "I'm...I'm sorry for everything you had to go through this summer."

"Grunkle Ford," Dipper began. He stopped, unsure of what to say.

Ford shook his head. "It's nothing a twelve-year-old boy should have to suffer through. I'm partially responsible for Weirdmageddon. I'm the one who gave Bill access to our dimension." _Because of my obsession with mysteries. Stan was right_. The next realization burned his heart. "I'm the reason you had to meet Bill in the first place."

During one of their many arguments over the past month Stan had revealed to Ford that the journal had put Dipper (and Mabel) in more danger than he wanted to count. Of course it hadn't helped that Ford retorted with an accusation that had Stan provided better supervision for the children they wouldn't have been in such danger. Ford, certain he had won that argument, had been hit with guilt the instant he saw the look of hurt on his brother's face.

Quiet air sat between the two for a few moments. Dipper looked up at the author, aware of the obvious concern on the older man's face.

"Grunkle Ford," Dipper said. The mentioned took a glimpse at him before returning his attention to the road. "Can I ask you something?" Ford nodded in approval. "If you hate Bill so much, why are you so worried about him?"

It was Ford's turn to be speechless. After a moment of awkward silence the older man answered, "He's defenseless in this form. I know it sounds weird, but I'd feel bad if something happened to him."

Dipper nodded. He recalled the guilt he felt when Rumble McSkirmish nearly murdered Robbie earlier that summer. He wondered if the bond Ford and Bill now shared had anything to do with Ford's new attitude towards their former enemy.

* * *

Mabel examined every inch of the forest while Soos drove at a steady ten miles an hour. He had the windows down so that the two could call for Bill. Mabel wondered if Bill didn't want to be seen, if shouting for him was the best idea.

"Mabel, what exactly did you do to upset the triangle?" Soos asked.

Mabel slouched in her seat. "I teased him," she said solemnly. She lifted her hands above her head. "I tease Dipper all the time, and he's never acted like that." Mabel pulled her hair in front of her face. "I didn't mean to hurt him."

"He's probably not used to human feelings," Soos said.

Mabel gasped. "And I was the first person to hurt those feelings." She groaned and pulled the collar of her sweater over her mouth and nose. She muttered beneath the fabric, "I'm a terrible human being."

Soos thought over ways to try and comfort the girl when he saw a figure just ahead walking by the trees. The thin man stumbled over a root, and caught his balance by grabbing onto the trunk of the closest oak. Soos smiled at the mess of blond curls.

"There he is!" the handyman shouted, pointing at their target.

Mabel popped her head out of her sweater. "Don't let him get away!" she cried.

"Bill!" Soos called out of the window. He slowed the vehicle as he gradually approached. Bill stopped in his tracks and turned to see the friend of the Pines family waving at him with a huge smile on his face. He stopped the truck beside Bill. "Hey, climb in!"

Bill sneered at the human and turned away, continuing his steps.

"Bill!" Soos yelled as he rode the break to catch up with the blond. "Come on, dude, Mr. Pines-um, Stanford...Mr. Pines' brother..."

"Ford," Mabel interjected.

"Yeah, Ford, thanks, Mabel," he said to the girl. He turned his attention back to Bill. "He's worried about you, man."

"Sure he is," said Bill, not ceasing his steps.

The brunette bit her lip. She threw off her seatbelt, startling the driver.

"Pull over, Soos," demanded Mabel.

Against his better judgment, the handyman complied. Mabel jumped out of the car. She ran past Bill and stopped in front of him. Bill tried to walk around her, but no matter which direction he started Mabel blocked his path.

"Get out of the way, kid," Bill growled.

"Not until you hear me out," Mabel returned. Bill angrily sighed and crossed his arms. Mabel's features softened. "Bill, I'm sorry I hurt your feelings. I didn't mean to. You were being so dramatic, I thought it was funny." She stared down at her shoes. "I should've stopped when you asked. I'm sorry I was a poophead."

Bill stood silent, not sure what to say.

"Please come back home," Mabel pleaded.

"It's not my home," Bill replied.

"Sure it is," Soos called from the truck. "Mr. Ford asked us to bring you back."

"Why didn't he come if he wants me back so bad?" Bill asked.

"He's looking for you in the other direction," Soos answered.

Bill was dumbfounded. He closed his mouth and turned away from the female. "You're...you're just saying that."

"Do you think he would've gone to all that trouble if he didn't want you home safe and sound?" Mabel asked.

"So he can lock me up again?" Bill asked. "To keep me from causing trouble."

Mabel stared down at her feet. "Maybe," she said.

"Pardon?" Bill asked.

Mabel looked up into those gold eyes. "Maybe he does want to keep you out of trouble," she said. "But wouldn't you rather be at the Mystery Shack than out here all alone?" She sighed then added softer, "It's your home now too. Grunkle Ford said so last night."

Bill remembered that Ford had welcomed him to his new home. Sure there was no enthusiasm about sharing his residence with the creature responsible for ruining his life, but the fact remained that Ford spared him. He could have killed him right then and there, or worse allowed the town to tear him to literal shreds, but he didn't for some reason Bill knew he'd never understand.

Bill wobbled. He held a hand against his spinning head and internally cursed his new body for its uselessness.

"Well," Mabel said. She stretched out her hand. "Are you coming?"

"Fine," Bill agreed.

Mabel grabbed Bill by the arm and dragged him to the passenger side of the vehicle. Bill climbed in the back and Mabel resumed her spot at the front, with a wide smile.

The girl pulled the walkie-talkie out of her sweater pocket. Bill wondered how she managed to keep it hidden all that time, but thought it was best not to ask.

"Come in, Dipper!" she called. A few seconds later Dipper returned her message. "We got him. We're heading back to the shack."

Bill couldn't hear Dipper's response, but from the sound of it he was pleased, or at least relieved.

He suddenly wondered if he was making yet another massive mistake.

* * *

 **They're on their way back to the shack now. Will Ford be angry, or happy to see Bill? Or both?**

 **I decided to let Mabel have a chance to shine in this chapter. The next one will have actual real-time scenes with Ford and Bill.**


	5. Bill's Return

**There is some drama, and also one swear word. There is some BillFord fluff here too. Nothing big yet, just a little cuteness.**

* * *

Stan walked outside upon hearing the slamming of car doors. He opened the door to welcome his brother and great-nephew. The two headed up the steps to meet the other man on the porch.

"Did you find him?" Stan asked, though the relieved look on his twin's face answered that question for him.

"Mabel and Soos did," Dipper replied.

Ford sat down on the steps of the porch. Dipper sat beside him, and Stan stood behind the two. The lingering minutes spent in silence lead the three to hope that the rest of their group returned without incident.

The calls of eagles overhead reminded Stan just what lurked out in the forest and even worse, the creatures he had no knowledge of.

A part of him wished Bill would have stumbled back to the shack on his own. It eased Stan's worry as he thought over the verbal and physical reprimand he'd give the unwanted house guest (there was no need to tell Ford, and he dared the demon to tattle) for putting his family in potential harm.

"Look, Stanford," Stan said, breaking the silence. "I know I promised you I wouldn't hit him, but if Mabel or Soos get hurt because of his stupidity, I'm gonna hafta break my promise."

Dipper stared up at his grunkle with an open mouth. He turned back in the direction of the driveway and tried to keep his brain away from each possible danger she and Soos might encounter.

Ford nodded in reply and kept his eyes focused straight ahead.

The three looked up when they heard the approaching tires crunch gravel. Ford moved to his feet. Soos' vehicle pulled up next to Stan's. There seated in the front seat was Mabel who chatted happily. Something the girl said made the driver laugh. There in the back sat the blond fugitive.

One look at the demon and Ford's hands balled into tight fists.

Soos turned the truck off then removed the keys from the ignition. The girl jumped out of the automobile and ran up to greet her family members on the porch. Soos looked back to tell Bill something' Bill hesitated for a moment then with a downcast look he slowly nodded. Ford would ask later, and most likely Soos be the easier one to get information out of.

Bill walked behind Soos, not in any hurry. Ford descended the stairs and stopped just short of two. On the way over Ford forced his hands into his pants pocket to avoid the urge to slap the demon across the face.

Bill noticed the fury in the other man's face. He sighed and said, "Here comes the lecture." He shifted and looked into Ford's eyes. "Well let's get this over with, Sixer."

"I told you not to leave this shack," Ford said in a calm, yet firm voice.

"You don't own me, Sixer," Bill retorted. "I may be stuck with you, but I'm not your property."

"I asked you to follow one simple rule," Ford began.

"Hey, I did what ol' Fez there told me," Bill retorted and pointed to the other old man.

Ford glanced over his shoulder at his brother who shrugged in response. Ford sighed then turned back to the demon who wore a smug grin.

"He didn't instruct you to run off," Ford said.

Bill shrugged.

With a scowl Ford firmly grasped Bill's shoulders. "Do you have any idea..." the gray-haired man growled. "Any idea how reckless that stunt was? You could've put my entire family in danger." He tightened his grip on Bill.

The blond winced at the gradually increasing pressure applied to his arms. Ford noticed the look of discomfort on the other man's face and released at once. Bill instinctively rubbed at the now sore areas, certain marks in the shape of Ford's fingers would stain his skin beneath the knit sleeves for a short while.

"If I recall," Bill argued as he pulled out of Ford's range of reach. "You didn't seem to have a problem when you used to go searching for danger." The blond turned in the direction of the trees. Although he couldn't recall what all called the Oregon forest home, he knew they were at one time a precious trinket in Ford's obsession. He smirked at Ford. "So you have no room to scold me."

"Dammit, Bill!" Ford shouted. "I'm not on every monster's hit list." Dipper and Mabel subconsciously took a step back. Ford took a deep breath and begged the fresh oxygen to cool his rising temper. "What if you ran into a manotaur?" Ford questioned.

Bill shrugged.

"Or a hoard of gnomes?" Ford continued. He recalled Dipper's addition to the journal on just how powerful those creatures were in numbers. He then remembered the worst monster he faced aside from Bill. "Or heaven forbid a shapeshifter,"

"Oh man, there aren't more of those things out there, is there?" Soos asked.

"Fortunately I haven't encountered another," answered Ford. "Let's hope he was the only one."

Soos, Mabel, and Dipper nodded in unison.

Bill scoffed. "Please," he said with a wave of his hand. He held out that very hand and blue flames burst from the open palm, not burning the skin. "I could've taken any of them."

Not two seconds later did the flames diminish and their wielder stumbled as his head spun. Ford caught the blond and steadied him back on his feet.

"Oh," Bill said defeated.

"In this state you have to conserve your magic," Ford explained. "You're nowhere near as powerful as you used to be. What if you had been in the car with them when..." Ford pushed those images from his mind.

"Grunkle Ford," Mabel interrupted. "He didn't eat breakfast."

"Is that true?" Ford asked. Bill shrugged. "You didn't eat last night either. And you ran out on an empty..." Ford stopped himself before he said something he regretted. "Nevermind, let's just get you some food."

"Ugh," Bill protested. "I hate eating."

"You hated oatmeal-one thing," Dipper argued.

"He doesn't like oatmeal?" Soos asked. "Not even with chopped bananas?"

"I don't think he'll give it a chance," Mabel said. She cupped a hand around her mouth and whispered to Soos who lowered his head so that his ear was on level with her mouth., "It's a funny story. I'll tell you later."

Bill was certain Mabel and Soos' conversation centered around him, but was too weak to start another argument.

"In this form you have no choice but nourish your body," Ford scolded.

"I hate this pathetic body," Bill whined.

Ford put his arm around Bill's shoulder to steady him, and walked him up the stairs. Another wave of dizziness fell over the demon. He leaned against Ford and clutched the fabric of his sweater. Ford cried out in surprise and nearly shoved Bill away.

Ford looked down at Bill, whose eyes were halfway shut and glossy. His cheeks were flushed. All concentration seemed to be on merely walking.

"I'll take him straight to the lab," Ford announced to the others. Greeted with confused expressions, the scientist explained, "He looks ready to pass out any second."

"I'm fine," Bill argued.

Ford ignored the other man and continued, "I'll be back to get our meal later, but I don't know if we'll join you for dinner." He glanced down at Bill who clung to him like a child. "It all depends on how he's feeling when he wakes."

"I don't need you making decisions for me," Bill grumbled.

"Plus after he recovers, I want to run a few tests," Ford said more as a memo to himself, but Stan grunted in acknowledgement.

Ford led Bill to the vending machine. He punched in the code then slowly helped him down the stairs. They reached the elevator. Bill shifted, accidentally nuzzling against the taller man. Ford chose to ignore the unintentional closeness.

Ford only hoped his own face would not betray him to his enemy. Sure he had once wished to share such an intimate moment with Bill Cipher, though even then he knew it was impossible. He and Bill could only coexist in the Mindscape. At the time he thought Bill shared his affection as he often promised that one day when the portal that connected the two worlds connected they could finally live as equals on the same plane.

A quick glimpse at the weak body clutching his for support Ford realized his younger self's dream came true, only not in the way he elaborately imagined. He had long since been disenchanted with Bill and what heavy love he once felt for the "muse" vanished. Although now as he stared upon the feeble creature trying his best to adapt he wondered if it was that long extinguished affection that propelled him to spare the now human and vulnerable Bill Cipher.

The elevator reached its destination. Ford opened the door and led the nearly asleep Bill to the living section of the laboratory. Ever since his return, Ford chose to transform a vacant area of the lab into a makeshift bedroom, so as not to have to venture far from his research incase of an emergency.

Bill looked up when they reached the ground floor. The portal and other equipment that Ford used to house with such pride no longer existed. Ford threatened to dismantle the portal thirty years ago, but never got around to it before his brother accidentally pushed him inside. In a twisted sense Ford accomplished his goal of not only discovering alternate dimensions, but being one of the few humans from his dimension to travel them.

Bill's guide directed him towards the bedroom segment of the lab.

It was nothing fancy: only a twin bed complete with a red comforter, a desk cluttered with research results and various other reports, a swiveling chair, and a two-drawer dresser for his small selection of clothes (that he now shared with the new housemate).

Stanford lifted Bill, who was seconds from slumber, bridal-style and placed him on the bed. Bill snuggled his face against the pillow and welcomed sleep.

Ford wasn't hungry, so he decided to wait until Bill woke to get them some food.

He glanced down at the sleeping man. Bill's curls layed over his face, softly blowing each time he exhaled. Ford watched his chest slowly rise and fall. His gentle breathing proved to be a soothing sound. Ford found that Bill did look a little funny in his clothes, a size or two too large for his lithe frame.

Had anyone told him thirty years ago that not even a month after returning to his home dimension he'd be placed in charge of a severely weaker, human version of his muse he'd had thought them insane. Seeing the person that almost ended the world sleeping peacefully in his bed made him almost feel like he was in his thirties again, back when things were simpler. Back when his days were brightened by Bill's presence.

Ford walked away from the bed, letting the demon regain some of his energy. He sat down at the desk and opened a book he found earlier that morning on a forgotten shelf. It contained detailed information on spells. There was a specific chapter on bonding spells. Ford brushed the dust off the cover and flipped to the beginning of the chapter. It would be a while before Bill woke, and he wanted to have a bit of knowledge before the tests began.

* * *

 **I hope everyone liked the bit of BillFord cuteness. I'm going to try and make this relationship as natural as possible, so it's going to be slow. I'll still try to add plenty of cute moments like this.**

 **Also, Dipper and Mabel only have six more days until they go back home. If anyone has any ideas of what they want to happen while the twins are still in town, let me know.**


	6. Chapter 6

**So the power went out fifteen minutes after I posted chapter five. It just came back on about an hour ago. At least I was able to write chapter six on battery. So here is chapter six, a little late, but it's a nice long chapter.**

 **This chapter is flashback heavy. However, I think it's important for the plot.**

 **Yosni, Princess Dia, and ChangedMyLife4U, I love all of your ideas. I am going to use each of them in upcoming chapters. At least one will be in chapter seven. This chapter is a little more serious, but it's necessary for the story.**

* * *

Ford read the chapter on bonding spells three times. He could almost recite some of the more intriguing paragraphs. While it kept his interest, the book offered very little that he didn't already know.

He glanced over at the sleeping demon. Bill had rolled onto his side and his left arm nearly hung off the bed. Thus far he proved to not be a snorer. He recalled many nights back in middle and high school when he stayed up late to study only to be interrupted by Stanley's loud snoring.

Ford opened the folder that contained the photocopied pages of the first journal. When he asked the reason for copying the journal, Stan explained he wanted to return the book to Dipper so as to avoid suspicion, but have the documents copied for him to use to work on the portal at night. If only Stan knew his decision rescued the entire town, and quite possibly the world.

 _Ford had been at the outskirts of Gravity Falls, at the base of the supposed barrier. Ford stuck his hand through the invisible wall. He stroked his chin and checked a second time._

 _"Hey!" Ford called to one of the demons assigned to watch him. The gremlin-like creature known as 8-Ball sauntered over to him. Once certain he had the demon's full attention Ford turned back to the barrier. "What exactly happens when you touch this?"_

 _"I'll show you," 8-Ball answered. He reached out his hand and his nails clinked against some sort of barricade._

 _"Hmm, that's interesting," Ford said._

 _He touched the wall again, surprising the monster when his own hand passed through the barricade._

 _8-Ball grabbed Ford and pushed him up against a tree. "Why can you go through, but we can't?" the demon all but screamed._

 _"That's what I'm trying to figure out," Ford said as he attempted to push the monster from him. 8-Ball sneered, his teeth bared. Ford only smirked. "I don't think Bill would be happy if you injured the only person who possesses the intellect to discover a way through this gate."_

 _8-Ball's eyes widened as he recalled the various times he had witnessed his leader melt someone to a mere puddle._

 _Ford returned to his spot. "My hypothesis is that this barrier only imprison demons," he said. "Of course in order to be sure I'll need to run a few tests. Perhaps see if all humans are immune." Ford wondered if he could get the rest of the town out of Gravity Falls before Bill noticed. He turned to the creature. "Do you think Bill would release some more test subjects?"_

 _"Right," 8-Ball scoffed. "And while I deliver that message you can run off. You must think I'm an idiot." He grabbed the human by his hair, lifting him three feet off the ground. Ford yelled out in pain, and thrashed, his hands futilely grasping at 8-Ball's leathery forearm. "You even try to escape and Bill will roast your family alive."_

 _Ford sneered at the demon. The knowledge that Bill would make good on his threat was the only thing that kept him from escaping. But if he was able to sneak Stan and the kids out of the town, then Bill's only bargaining chip would be lost._

 _The human cleared his throat. "What about him? Can't he ask?" Ford said, nodding to the other creature a few feet down._

 _8-Ball glanced over at Teeth, then returned his gaze to Ford. "This is only so we can leave this town faster," he said, and released Ford._

 _The human fell to the ground, landing hard on his bottom. He stood, rubbing at the sore area before returning to his work._

 _"Pst!" the voice called from a nearby bush. Ford looked up and over to where 8-Ball stood relaying Ford's request to Teeth. "Grunkle Ford!" the voice called a bit louder._

 _The scientist snapped his neck the second he recognized that affectionate name. He checked to make sure the others were still occupied then hurried over to the child's hiding spot. Dipper poked his head out of the bush. Mabel stood there beside him, trying to hide her quivering with a weak smile._

 _"Dipper, what are you two doing here?" Ford whispered. He looked over in the direction of the demons then returned his gaze to his great-nephew. "You should be in the shack with the others."_

 _"We have to stop Bill," Dipper replied._

 _"I can't without my journals," Ford said with a sigh. Bill had bragged to the defeated man that he had destroyed the journals before sending his minions after Dipper._

 _"You said there was another way to defeat him," Dipper argued._

 _Ford shook his head, "I should've never put that task on you. It's too dangerous."_

 _"I don't care, we have to do something!" Dipper shouted._

 _Ford clamped a hand over the boy's mouth._

 _"Hey, what's going on over here?" 8-Ball asked as he and Teeth made their way over to where the three humans stood._

 _Ford pushed Dipper and Mabel back down into the safety of the bush._

 _Ford stepped forward. He attempted to put on a confident smile as he approached the demons. "I...I may have found a weakness in..." Ford stopped when he realized neither of Bill's lackeys listened to him. 8-Ball stared hungrily at the twin's hiding spot._

 _The demon grabbed the top of the bush and yanked it out of the ground revealing the two twelve-year-olds. Mabel screamed and clung to Dipper._

 _"Hey, looks like our snack is back," Teeth said with a laugh._

 _Dipper put himself in front of Mabel._

 _Ford jumped in front of the children. He pushed the green demon away. The smaller one tackled him to the ground._

 _"Bill won't mind me snacking on a traitor!" Teeth shrieked with a cackle._

 _Ford kicked him off then jumped to his feet._

 _Suddenly a figure jumped from the treetop, landing on the larger monster. 8-Ball screamed in pain as a hatchet slashed into his shoulder. The weapon was pulled free and the girl swung a second time. The demon grabbed the teenager by the back of her neck and tossed her up against a tree. 8-Ball sent a fist for the female. She grabbed his elbow with her left arm and pulled him in. The knuckles of her right bashed against his jaw._

 _The girl landed in a kneeling position while the demon fell face down. She flipped the red locks behind her back then smiled at the others._

 _"Let's go!" Wendy called as she started in the direction of Bill's pyramid palace. The other three followed her lead._

 _"Your friend's pretty cool," Ford said to Dipper._

 _"Yes she is," Dipper agreed, a slight blush on his face._

 _Wendy could only beam as she heard the others' compliments._

 _The four made it safely away from Bill's minions, and eventually made it back into town. They walked for what seemed like hours. They had to keep off the main path, keeping a lookout for any dangers. Burning and ruined buildings sat as scenery. Eyebats swooped around, looking for any lingering prey. Every once in a while the group happened upon an anomaly, forcing them into hiding until it passed._

 _Ford ushered the group into the ruins of what was once a supermarket._

 _The team grabbed various snacks from shelves then took refuge in the darkened staff break room. The musty stench of dripping water and stagnant puddles did little to curb their appetites._

 _"Those two have probably already reached Bill with news of my escape," Ford stated._

 _"And our involvement," Dipper added as he brushed dirt off an apple._

 _Ford nodded. He opened up a can of lukewarm tea. The removal of the tab echoed in the empty building._

 _"So he'll be waiting for us?" Dipper asked. He bit into the apple's soft rind._

 _Ford nodded again. The four sat in silence munching on the stolen goods._

 _Mabel slurped the remainder of her juicebox. She stared at her feet with an uncharacteristic frown on her face._

 _"It's my fault this happened," she finally said. The group turned to the girl. "I gave him the rift. All for a stupid extended summer." She threw the empty juicebox at the break room door._

 _"You were tricked," Wendy said._

 _Ford put a hand on his great-niece's shoulder. "Mabel, you can't blame yourself for this," he said. "Bill is the one at fault. He tricked you. He's tricked me." Mabel looked up in surprise at the author. He patted her hand. "He knows what you most desire. He would've gone after anyone."_

 _"I still should've known it was a trap," Mabel said._

 _"And I should've known he wouldn't give me the password," said Dipper._

 _"And I should've asked questions about the portal," added Ford. "You weren't the first person he bested." He gave her a confident smile. "But we can make sure you're the last."_

 _Dipper nodded in agreement._

 _Mabel managed a smile, though she still felt guilty._

 _"So what's the plan for taking this triangle down?" Wendy asked._

 _"There's a spell I learned a long time ago," Ford stated. "Unfortunately I can't remember it." He paused then added as an afterthought. "I haven't really had a chance to test it either, so I don't know if it will work. It's all up to fate now."_

 _"It's better than nothing," Dipper said, if only to bring himself a bit of cheer._

 _Ford shook his head. "I don't remember the incantation," he said. "In the meantime we need to rescue everyone from the Fearamid and get them out of town."_

 _"What good will that do?" Dipper asked._

 _"Yeah, won't he just chase us down?" Wendy added._

 _"There's a barrier in place," Ford explained. "Bill and his men can't penetrate it. I don't know who or what set it up. But at the very least it will save everyone else while I try what I can remember a_ _nd hope for the best." He sighed. "If only Bill hadn't destroyed my journals."_

 _"About that," Dipper said. He reached into his vest and pulled out three folders. He handed them to his great-uncle. Each folder had a number written on it._

 _"Grunkle Stan photocopied your journals," Mabel explained._

 _Ford's smile covered his face. "Stanley, you did it!" he exclaimed. He flipped through folder that contained pages from the second journal to find the notes on the bonding spell he learned from a witch the first year he spent in Gravity Falls._

 _"This will get rid of Bill?" Dipper asked._

 _"Well, it won't destroy him for good," Ford answered. "But it will make him near powerless."_

 _"Can I help cast it?" the boy asked._

 _Ford shook his head. "No, and I shouldn't have asked you to before." He glanced over at Mabel who stared back at him. "There's a lot I shouldn't have asked you to do." Ford held the black and white version of his handwritten one close to his chest. "It will cost a good amount of life energy. I don't want to think of what can go wrong."_

 _"Wait...Grunkle Ford, will this kill you?" Dipper asked._

 _"There's a possibility," Ford explained. "But it will be worth it if it works."_

Ford smiled, glad it had worked.

The author turned at the sound of soft moaning. He saw Bill stretching out his arms and legs. The blond sat up with a yawn and dabbed at his eyes.

"Have a good sleep?" Ford asked.

Bill slouched, his eyes halfway shut. He looked around at the lab, despite it looking vastly different from what he remembered in the early eighties. He ran his fingers over the plush comforter.

"I had a strange dream," Bill muttered. "Shooting Star wanted me to go swimming in a pool of oatmeal." He shuddered at the thought.

Ford managed a smile.

Bill groaned. "Ugh, I have to go to the bathroom again," he grumbled. Ford pointed Bill in the direction of the laboratory bathroom. The blond mumbled, "I hate this stupid human body."

Ford used this time to escape to the kitchen to grab a meal for himself and Bill. Noises originated from just outside. Ford walked over to the kitchen window and peeked out to see Dipper, Mabel, and Soos shooting each other with water guns while Stan sat on the porch with a can of soda in hand. Ford smiled as he remembered his early days on the beach.

If things had turned out different and he never moved to Gravity Falls, and never met Bill Cipher he wondered if he and Stan ever would have reconciled. Perhaps then he would have decades of memories that included his brother and the younger set of twins.

However, it didn't do well to waste time on what ifs. There was an entire different dimension in which an alternate version of himself lived out his dream world, and it just wasn't the reality meant for him. Down in the basement his new unwanted housemate waited for his first real meal.

On his way back to the lab Ford realized how much damage Bill could have done in such a short amount of time. He cursed the elevator for its slow speed. The instant he stepped out he relaxed upon seeing Bill out of the bathroom and skimmed through his book on spells. Ford sighed in relief.

"Did you remember to wash your hands?" Ford asked.

Bill held out his damp palms then returned to flipping pages. Ford walked by to grab the book from Bill's hold. Bill wiped the remaining water on Ford's jacket. The latter pretended not to notice just so as not to give Bill the satisfaction.

"Do you still have your extensive knowledge?" Ford asked.

Bill glared at the scientist. "Very few of my powers were spared," he snapped.

"You chose to cause an armageddon," Ford argued. "You have no one to blame but yourself."

Ford sat down at the desk chair and motioned for Bill to sit on the bed. Just to spite the other, Bill took his seat on the floor.

"Suit yourself," Ford said and handed Bill a plate.

Bill sneered at the food before him. On the boring white plate sat a turkey and cheese sandwich complete with a bowl of tomato soup. To drink they both had glasses of milk.

"This looks disgusting," Bill said wrinkling his face at the food.

"Try it before passing judgment," Ford instructed before taking a mouthful of sandwich.

Bill took the sandwich in his hand. He sniffed it first to find no offending odor. His teeth nibbled at the bread crust. It tasted dry and was surprised to find not much flavor. He bit down on the sandwich. The instant his tongue touched the meat and cheese he spit it back onto the plate.

"Eww, that yellow stuff is nasty," he said pointing to the cheese. "And that stuff you humans call bread is squishy. I don't like it."

Ford rolled his eyes.

Bill picked up the milk and held it above his head. He tilted his head back. Ford's eyes widened and he almost dropped his plate when he saw Bill pour the milk into his mouth and over his eyes. The liquid dripped down his chin.

"What are you doing?" Ford asked as he grabbed the glass from the smaller man's hand.

He pushed Bill's head straight and brought his arm down. He guided the glass to Bill's lips and helped him tilt the cup to allow the milk access to his mouth.

"I never thought I'd be teaching Bill Cipher table manners," Ford said with a shake of his head.

"This stuff tastes funny," Bill said. "I don't like milk either."

Ford groaned. He said, "Just eat your soup."

Bill glared at the spoon and knocked it to the floor. He picked up the bowl and tilted it back the way Ford had done with the glass. He swallowed the warm liquid in one breath. Ford grimaced everytime he heard the blond gulp.

"Ah," Bill said as he finished. He licked the remainder from his lips and chin. "That soup stuff is good."

Ford nodded and mentally decided to make a list of the food items Bill would eat. For a moment he considered employing the "eat what's put in front of you or nothing at all" rule his parents had with him and Stanley, but figured Bill would select the "nothing at all" option most often if he did, if just to spite him.

"You can get some more if you're still hungry," Ford offered. Bill's eyes lit up. He jumped to his feet with the bowl in hand. "Just ask Stanley or someone to help you."

Bill's smile fell. "I'm actually not that hungry," he said and returned to his spot on the floor. He placed the bowl back on the center of the plate with the mushed up sandwich sitting like a horrible decoration. Bill crossed his legs and looked down at his knees.

Bill recalled what Soos had said to them earlier before he stepped out of the car.

 _"Look, Bill, I know we all got off to a rough start, but you really have nothing to worry about," Soos said. Bill looked into the handyman's kind eyes. "The Pines are good people. They won't mistreat you."_

 _Bill could only nod in response, even though he was not so sure._

Mabel, Soos, and (surprisingly) Ford had been exceptionally kind to him. He could understand Dipper's, and to an extent Stan's disdain towards him. He wondered if he could have easily forgiven himself were he in their shoes.

"I hope you'll eat more at dinner," Ford said then finished his sandwich.

Bill picked the spoon up off the floor and twirled it around his fingers while Ford finished up his meal. Bill glanced back down at his own plate. His stomach begged him to pick up that repugnant sandwich, but his tongue never wanted to taste cheese again. He pushed the plate away and promised his stomach that he would eat the entirety of his dinner no matter how disgusting. Thus far he had been repulsed by more foods than he had been pleased with. It didn't make sense how many humans looked forward to an activity of stuffing horrible tasting foods into their mouths.

Ford collected the dishes and took them upstairs. Bill stretched out his legs and leaned his head against the bed frame. It was only day two. He wondered just how long he'd have to put up with Ford and the Pines family until they either let him go, or he found a way of his own.

Bill lifted his left hand. Gold eyes glared at the black markings tattooed to the pinky finger. He had been so close only for bad luck to come his way. Bill snorted and wondered if it was what humans called karma. The bond marks resembled a chain which led the demon to believe if he somehow severed the weave it would release him from the human shell he currently occupied.

Unfortunately Ford would not trust him alone in the kitchen again. In fact he wondered if the only time he'd spend alone were the brief minutes in the bathroom, or at night when locked in his room. Ford informed him that he enchanted the lock, so magic would be of no use.

His ears picked up the sound of the elevator lowering to the bottom floor. Bill looked over as Ford stepped out. He pulled a second chair-a stationary one-over and beckoned for Bill to join him. The blond moved to his feet and took a seat across from the researcher.

Ford had moved Project Mentum down into the laboratory the day after Dipper accidentally damaged it. The bullet from the memory gun, fortunately missed Ford, but ricocheted, and ultimately destroyed the main monitor. Ford managed to fix it enough to perform basic functions. It could no longer read every thought, but instead could focus on a single strong though. It was enough to carry out the needs of Ford's new experiment until he had time to repair it entirely, perhaps even enlist the aid of Fiddleford McGucket.

"I've been reading up on this spell," Ford stated. He held the metal helmet over Bill's head. The demon tried to move away from the machine. "Calm down, this won't hurt." Despite Bill still squirming, Ford managed to place it on his head and fasten the snaps beneath his chin.

"Where did you even learn about it?" Bill asked.

"I took counsel with a witch a few years before I met you," Ford explained. He connected a few wires to a larger machine that sat on his desk. "She had a demon butler, one that she had acquired through the same spell."

"Don't be thinking I'll be your servant or anything like that," Bill snapped.

"I'm not powerful enough," Ford countered. "She and her butler were actually from out of the country. She didn't give me much on why she was here, just vaguely mentioned needing information. Clearly she didn't want to tell me, so I didn't dive any deeper." Ford turned on the monitor. "I happened to be researching an anomaly in the area and she was fascinated with my interest in the paranormal. We made small talk until she boldly told me she was a witch. I asked her if I could ask a few questions. She was more than happy to cooperate. We eventually got on the subject of her servant."

"And she gave you a detailed description of the spell?" Bill asked.

Ford nodded. "She was most helpful." He scratched his chin. "Though I got the feeling she wasn't as innocent as she wanted me to believe."

"Obviously," Bill muttered.

Ford pretended not to hear that comment, despite its sharp sting of truth.

Ford turned on the main machine. Bill jumped and waited for the electrocution to begin. A few seconds passed without any discomfort and he gradually relaxed. The machine steadily hummed.

"Before we begin," Ford said. "Can you still read thoughts?"

Bill shook his head. "No, but I couldn't really do that out of the Mindscape anyway," Bill stated.

"Hmm, let me make a note to record that," Ford said more to himself.

"Oh, are you still researching dream demons?" Bill asked with a mocking laugh. "I thought you learned your lesson, dear ol' Fordsy."

"If I must tolerate you for the rest of my life, I might as well learn what I can," Ford countered.

"Cold and cruel, Sixer, that's you," Bill replied.

Ford smiled for all of a second.

"So why do you want access to my thoughts?" Bill questioned.

"I'm using this machine to focus your thoughts. I want to see if this bond allows us to communicate telepathically," Ford explained.

Bill lifted an eyebrow, but decided to comply. He too was curious as to what shared abilities the bond would bring forward. Having lost the majority of his old powers, some new ones would be a nice consolation.

Ford strapped another helmet to his own head.

Bill closed his eyes and allowed the machine to do its work. Ford also shut his eyes and listened for Bill's thoughts.

"This isn't working," Bill whispered.

Ford shushed him and continued to listen.

After a few minutes Ford opened his eyes. Through a few cracks in the screen Ford read that Bill was thinking about his hopes that tomato soup would be served for dinner.

"Did it work?" Bill asked. Ford shook his head. "Told you this was stupid." He went to unfasten the strap.

"Wait," Ford said, grabbing Bill's hand. Bill's skin was soft, unlike his callused hands from the many years he had spent surviving for his life in other dimensions.

Bill pulled his hand from Ford's grip. "You okay there, Sixer?" he asked.

Ford felt his neck grow hot. "Yes," he answered. "I...I don't want to give up just yet." He cleared his throat. "I'm going to give it one more test," he said, turning his face away from Bill. "Think-think of something else. Something else entirely."

Bill chose to ignore his concerns; Ford had always been a strange one. The blond closed his eyes and obeyed Ford's wishes. He suddenly opened his eyes with a realization that quickly turned to a strange emotion that caused his breathing and heartbeat to increase.

Accepting defeat, Ford turned to see Bill wide-eyed with a blank look on his face.

"Bill, what's wrong?" Ford asked. He grabbed Bill's shoulder and gently shook him.

He turned to the screen and read: _Why was I so quick to obey?_ Then in faster text it read: _I don't like this._

Bill blinked then looked up at Ford with fear in his eyes.

"Bill, answer me," Ford demanded. He took hold of Bill's wrist, but the smaller man didn't respond.

Ford turned his attention to the screen. It read Bill's current strongest thought: _Will this bond force me into submission? I want out!_

He barely had a chance to read it all when Bill jumped out of his seat.

"I'm done," Bill cried. He ripped the strap from his chin then threw the helmet down on the chair. He hurried to the other side of the lab with his arms wrapped tightly around himself.

Ford unhooked his own helmet. He placed it down on the desk.

"Bill," he called as carefully approached the blond.

As he closed in, Ford noticed that Bill was shaking. Ford stepped in front of the other man, who averted his eyes.

"Bill, what's wrong?" Ford asked.

"I don't like it," Bill rasped.

"What?" Ford asked. He wondered if the machine had accidentally hurt him, or brought back an unpleasant memory.

"This feeling," Bill clarified. "I don't...I don't like it." His voice quaked. "I want it to go away."

"Bill, it's okay," Ford said. He took Bill's shaking hands in his.

"No! Don't touch me!" Bill cried. He pulled his hands away.

"Bill, calm down," Ford said.

Bill moved away from Ford's reach.

"I won't do anything to hurt you," Ford said. "I promise."

Bill looked into Ford's eyes to see sincerity in his words.

"Tell me, what's wrong," Ford asked.

Bill shook his head. "It's...it's nothing. Forget it," he said, looking away from the other man. "Let's just c-continue with your work."

The blond walked back to the area they previously occupied. He leaned against the desk to calm his breathing. Ford decided not to inquire any more until Bill was ready.

"I think that's enough for right now," Ford said. "Clearly the bond doesn't allow us to communicate telepathically." He looked down on the weaved tattoo on his own finger.

Ford looked up to see Bill staring at the machine that still hummed, but the screen went blank without a mind to read.

"We'll try something else," Ford said as he stepped up behind Bill. The blond looked over his shoulder, but didn't say anything. "There has to be something more to this bond than just trapping you in human form. I intend to find out everything."

"You will not use that machine on me again," Bill said with his back to Ford.

The author frowned. He looked over at Project Mentum, his curiosity now peaked at Bill's most recent concern that briefly flashed over the screen. Again his gaze landed on Bill who seemed to recover from whatever had momentarily frightened him.

Ford wondered if that had been Bill's first real experience with fear. At the very least it must have been the first time as a human, and from what he gathered in less that forty eight hours, Bill's emotions tended to have heightened in human form. He tilted his head to the side and pondered making that a potential test study on its own.

"I won't," Ford finally said. "Not without your consent."

It occurred to Ford that he'd have plenty of time to use Bill as his test subject, the rest of his natural lifetime. For now they needed to find out more information on the bond.

* * *

 **I had originally intended to end that scene a bit more dramatic with a hug, but I think it's still too early in the story for that. I just figured Bill's first real experience with human fear would have quite a reaction.**

 **Oh, the witch and the demon butler are supposed to be Beatrice and Ronove from the anime/video game series _Uminkeo no Naku Koro Ni_. I'm not going to make this an official crossover, since this is literally the only time they will show up in this story. Also, I made them vague enough that if you want to imagine them as different characters, feel free to do so. Those two are just who I had in mind when writing that scene.**

 **There will be more to the flashback in later chapters. After having a more serious chapter, I'll make the next one lighter.**


	7. Shopping Trip

**This chapter is for Yosni, who wanted the twins to have a shopping day with Bill. I was originally going to have them go to the mall, but then I remembered that the mall was destroyed during Weirdmageddon. So instead they're going to a Wal-Mart/K-Mart/Target like store. I might have them visit the mall much later in the story after it's been repaired.**

 **This chapter has a tiny bit of BillFord, but will mainly have friendship bonding with Bill and Mabel. There is also a serious moment in the second half (I felt this was the time and place for that piece [more flashbacks to Weirdmageddon]), but it's mostly lighthearted stuff.**

* * *

That evening Bill finished his nightly routine then exited the bathroom to see Ford standing outside his bedroom door. The blond slumped, hands in the pockets of the pajama pants Ford loaned him.

Bill stepped through the threshold of the room that was practically his prison cell. He turned to see Ford staring with a blank look on his face.

"Is this really necessary?" Bill asked.

"You have no one to blame but yourself," answered Ford.

Bill lowered his eyes to the floor then sauntered inside. Surprised, but yet pleased this time Bill chose not to challenge him with struggling or screaming.

Ford clamped a hand on Bill's shoulder. Blond hair bounced as the latter turned to face the former.

"Be grateful, for the alternative could've been much worse for you," Ford said. He turned his back on the blond and shut off the overhead light. "Good night."

"Night," Bill replied.

He watched as the door closed behind him, trapping him in darkness. As expected the lock clicked. He listened to Ford's heavy boots thump against the wood planks as he trailed away from the room.

With nothing else to do and the annoyance of human fatigue growing over him Bill made his way over to the bed, thankful he still retained his ability to see in the dark. Lazily he flipped back the blankets, climbed beneath the comforter, and slipped underneath the soft cotton sheet. The right side of his face caressed the pillow. Golden eyes stared at the door while he wondered how many more nights he'd be forced to reside in the shack.

Bill closed his eyes. He hugged the pillow and begged for sleep to quickly escort him to a dreamland where he'd be free to resume his original form and for a few short hours relive happier days.

* * *

The next morning Bill woke to the sound of knocking. He sat up and stretched his arms above his head. He gave a long yawn then brought one arm to his lap while the other picked crust from his eye. He glared at the door wondering which member of the Pines family pulled him from his pleasant dream of being back in the Nightmare Realm where he tortured the Stan twins until they begged for mercy, only to not fulfill their wishes.

The wooden door muffled Ford's voice. Bill groaned, of course it had to be Stanford Pines who ruined subconscious merriment. Bill threw himself back on the pillow with his arms above his head and stared up at the ceiling. The morning rays crept through the window.

Bill sat up for the first time paying attention to the window. He took a quick glimpse at the door where he heard the doorknob rattle and the key inserted into the lock. His gaze fell back on the window-how had something so large evaded his attention for the past forty eight hours?

The door opened to reveal Ford sporting a pair of gray pants and his favorite red sweater. Within seconds he caught what had captured Bill's attention.

Ford crossed his arms. "It won't do you any good," he said pulling Bill from his trance. Ford nodded at the window. "I already put a charm on it too, so no matter how hard you try, it won't budge."

"You're too smart for your own good," Bill groaned.

"Well, you don't give me much choice," Ford replied. "It's time to rise. The bathroom is yours."

At the mention of a bathroom Bill suddenly realized his immediate need for the toilet. Afterwards he'd be expected to shower, another human task he found tedious.

Once dressed in a pair of jeans, red t-shirt, and a pair of comfortable socks, he made his way into the living room where the twins sat together in the lazy chair, eating cereal in front of the TV.

Mabel greeted him then returned her attention to the cartoon. Dipper pretended not to even see him. Bill made his way to the chair and leaned over, curious to what caught Pinetree and Shooting Star's attention. Dipper sputtered at the cold beads of water that dripped on his shoulder. The brunet glared up at the culprit whose damp locks rained on the unexpected victim.

A sudden knock at the door pulled them from the cartoon as now three pairs of eyes landed on the source of the sound. Mabel hopped off the chair and hurried to greet the guest. The two males winced at the shrill squeals originated in the other room, cluing them in that Mabel's friends dropped by for an unannounced visit.

Mabel led the other two girls into the living room while they discussed the hunk of the week. Suddenly Candy and Grenda stopped, mouths and eyes wide, as they gaped at the handsome stranger standing behind the chair.

"Mabel, who's the cutie pie?" Grenda asked, subtelty not being her strong suit.

Dipper rolled his eyes.

Candy stepped beside Bill, startling the demon. "His hair looks like waves of gold," she said.

Grenda grabbed hold of Bill's hand. "His skin's so soft," she cooed. Brown eyes met gold ones. "My hands get all dry and cracked. What's your secret?"

Bill pried his hand away from the child's strong grip then backed himself against the wall.

Mabel, noticing Bill's discomfort, stepped forward. "Girls, this is Bill," she introduced. Bill managed a timid wave at the mention of his name. "He's my Grunkle Ford's friend."

"That old man is friends with this gorgeous angel?" Grenda asked.

Bill laughed nervously.

"Oh my gosh," Dipper groaned and threw up his arms, the bowl of cereal plummeted to the floor.

"Don't be jealous, Dipper," Candy giggled.

Bill smirked at the boy whose face now burned red.

"Yeah, Pinetree, don't be jealous," he teased and ruffled Dipper's hair.

Dipper grabbed Bill's hand with both of his and threw it aside, his face now redder, but not due to embarrassment.

Mabel pulled Candy and Grenda away from Bill.

"What brings you out here today?" she asked them.

"We're sorry we won't be here for your birthday," Candy answered.

"So we decided to throw you a party tonight instead!" Grenda exclaimed.

"Really?" Mabel asked, her eyes lit up. "Oh my gosh, you guys!" She pulled her two best friends into an embrace. "Where?"

"Right here!" the two girls shouted together.

"Wha? Huh?" Mabel cried. She pulled away from the grinning girls. "Here? As in here-here?" She pointed to the floor.

Candy and Grenda nodded in unison.

"Uh, Mabel," Dipper said. He put both hands on his sister's shoulders. "You know Grunkle Stan won't allow that."

"Won't allow what?" the very man they mentioned asked as he stepped through the doorway with a mug of hot coffee in hand.

"Guys, you probably shoulda talked it over with Grunkle Stan first," Dipper whispered behind his hand.

"Alright, spill, what's going on?" Stan asked with his free hand on his hip.

Mabel looked over at her friends and then back to Stan.

Mabel grabbed her great-uncle's free wrist off his hip. "Please, Grunkle Stan, can we please have the party here tonight?" She glanced over in her brother's direction. "Dipper won't raise any zombies, he promises." She cupped her hands together underneath her chin and brought out the puppy dog eyes. "Please, please, pretty please?"

"Yeesh, fine," Stan groaned. "Just stop that pitiful begging already."

"Thank you, Grunkle Stan!" Mabel exclaimed and wrapped her arms around him. "Thank you, thank you!"

Candy and Grenda also hugged Stan. He sighed then patted Mabel on the head.

Mabel gasped. "We have to buy party supplies!" She turned her attention back to Stan and gave him a wide smile.

"Fine," Stan agreed with a heavy sigh before the girl could even ask. "Just give me ten minutes to get dressed."

"Wow," Bill commented from the side where he and Dipper stood, having watched the whole exchange. Gold eyes stared down at the male twin. "Your sister sure knows how to get what she wants."

"It's one of her talents," Dipper commented. He hurried to the door to put on his tennis shoes, knowing full well that he would be asked to tag along to the store. After all, it was his birthday party too.

"I'm thinking balloons in every color of the rainbow," Mabel said. "A ten layer cake, an ice cream bar with a thousand toppings. Oh, and a chocolate fountain we can drink from."

"Sounds scrumptious," said Candy.

Mabel gasped. "Hey, Bill should come too!" she shouted.

"YES!" Candy and Grenda yelled in unison.

Ford walked towards the living room to grab Bill for his next set of tests. However the excited noise originating from the gift shop grew his curiosity and caused the author to make a detour.

Dipper emerged from his room in time to hear Mabel's most recent decision. He moved close to his sister and whispered so only she could hear, "You know he's not allowed to leave the shack."

Mabel pouted then pointed when she saw her other uncle. "There's Grunkle Ford!" she exclaimed. On her way over she grasped Bill's wrist and she dragged him over to the other man. "Grunkle Ford," Mabel began. She placed her hands on either side of his face. "We're going shopping. Can Bill go with us? Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please?" She gripped onto Ford's collar. "It's only for a couple of hours. Grunkle Stan will be with us to. Please? Pretty please?"

Ford chuckled. He looked over at Bill then back to his great-niece. "I suppose a few hours won't hurt," he said.

Ford stood up straight then reached into his jacket pocket to reveal a leather wallet. He fished around and pulled out a few twenties then handed them to the blond. "While you're out, buy yourself some new clothes." Ford had a limited number of outfits as it was, and providing Bill with his own set meant it would lessen laundry.

"I'll hook you up with the best styles!" Mabel cheered.

"Sweetie, there's only sixty dollars there," Ford replied.

"Well, you're lucky I'm good at finding discounts," Mabel returned.

Mabel walked away from the two.

Ford placed his hand on Bill's shoulder. He adjusted his glasses then said, "You stay with them and behave yourself. Don't think I won't come looking for you if you try to run off."

"Get over yourself," Bill groaned with a roll of his eyes.

Ford grabbed Bill by the collar and pulled him close. "I'm serious, Cipher," the old man growled. "You step one toe out of line and I guarantee it'll be the last time you leave this house for a very long time." He roughly released his hold on the blond.

Bill stumbled as he caught his balance. He smoothed the wrinkles out of his shirt and glared at Ford, a look which Ford automatically mirrored. Bill clicked his tongue then headed for his bedroom.

Bill searched under the bed then by the closet door to find the desired item missing. He put his hands on his hips and tapped his foot as his eyes scanned the room. He lit up at the sight of the black dress shoes that apparated on his body along with the fancy suit the day he turned human. The shoes had been lazily discarded when he readied himself for bed the night before. Bill slipped his feet into the shoes then frowned at a realization.

Several minutes passed without Bill's return. Mabel looked over at the others filled with excitement for the upcoming party. Her gaze switched to the direction of the guest's room. Dipper saw his sister head towards the spare room then stop just outside the door; as a subconscious precaution he followed closely behind.

Mabel knocked to receive no answer. Since she hadn't been barred from entering, she took that as an invitation and opened the door. The twins slowly made their way back into the room that brought back awkward memories for them both.

Bill sat on the floor, against the bed, pouting. His head slumped forward and his hands rested in between his knees, his gaze on his shoes.

"Bill, what's wrong?" Mabel asked. She wondered if perhaps he was opposed to shopping and suddenly felt guilty for being so pushy without even asking his input.

Bill sighed. He nodded at the items protecting his feet. "My shoes are broken," he stated.

Mabel knelt down by Bill's feet. From what she could see his shoes were in pristine condition, perhaps a bit dirty from his trek through the forest yesterday, but no holes or tears.

"They look fine to me," Mabel said wondering if maybe they were too snug, or if he had possibly obtained blisters and thought it was the shoe itself causing him pain.

"The laces," he said softly. "They're untied."

Dipper snorted. Mabel laughed into her hand.

"So, why not just tie them back?" she asked.

Bill replied, "I don't know how." He shifted and tilted his head to the side.

Mabel bit down on her lip to keep herself from laughing.

"You poor thing," she said and leaned over to tie the left shoe first. In ten seconds with swift moves Bill couldn't even follow the shoelaces were in a perfect bow. Mabel then moved onto the right one.

"How pathetic," Dipper muttered.

"You should be the last to talk," Mabel scolded. "You didn't learn to tie your shoes 'til you were nine."

"Mabel!" Dipper cried, his voice cracking.

Bill laughed. He looked over his shoes, good as new. He thanked the female twin then accepted her hand to help him to his feet.

"Ready to go?" Mabel asked.

Bill nodded. She took hold of his and Dipper's hands then ran out the room.

"Shotgun!" Dipper called as he reached for the handle of the passenger door.

"Dipper," said Mabel. "Bill gets the front seat, he's a grown up."

Dipper was about to protest when Bill looked into the passenger side window. Stan glared at him from the driver's seat and he backed away.

"I-it's okay," Bill stammered. "Pinetree can have it."

Dipper was taken back by the demon's sudden moment of generosity. With pursed lips he opened the door and climbed into the seat next to Stan.

Bill climbed in the back in between Mabel and Candy. Grenda sat on the other side of Candy, the two of them sharing a seatbelt. Though the backseat was cramped, none of the girls complained. Dipper only hoped they made it to the store and back before being pulled over.

It took longer than expected to get to the Gravity Falls Supercenter due to all of the recent construction. Bill grimaced at the sight of every damaged building. He waited for one of the Pines to say something nasty to him for being the cause of such catastrophe. To his surprise (and probably thanks in large parts to the two extra guests), no one muttered a word, showed any discomfort, or even sent him a glare.

The vehicle stopped at a red light giving Bill a good look in the very direction of where the Fearamid once hovered for the four days he ruled Gravity Falls as king. Right before his stupid mistake that cost him his reign, his body, and ultimately his freedom.

The light turned green and Stan floored it. The heads of the four in the backseat all bumped against the headrests. Bill winced for a second then looked out the window on Mabel's side and watched the now vacant location of his former palace roll out of view.

Stan turned the car into the super center parking lot. The elderly man put the car in park and ordered the five passengers out.

"You're not coming with us, Mr. Pines?" Grenda asked.

"Apparently shoplifting two grand worth of merchandise can get you banned or something," Stan said with a shrug. He leaned his chair back and closed his eyes. "Wake me when you're done shopping."

"Hey, Blondie!" Stan called. Bill stopped and looked over his shoulder. With his eyes still closed he said, "I hear any screams and bans be damned, I'm gonna strangle ya like Stanford shoulda in the first place."

Bill stood still and silent.

"Hey, Bill, you coming or not?" Mabel called from where she and the other teenagers stood a little ways away.

"Be right there, Shooting Star," Bill replied. He looked back at Stan who had rolled up the window. From the other side he knew the old man glared in his direction and would make good on his promise.

The five made their way to the entrance. Bill jumped back when the automatic doors split creating an opening. He stood in between the glass doors, examining how the machine worked. Mabel grabbed his hand and pulled him inside. The two caught up with the rest of the group.

Dipper pushed the shopping cart while Candy and Grenda stood on either side of him. Mabel walked two paces behind Dipper, and Bill looked around at all the displays. He knew of megastores, and had accessed one while in the mind of Stanford, but being inside one for the first time in his own corporal form made quite a different experience.

Dipper caught sight of the party supplies sign and pushed the buggy in the direction of said items. The girls jumped around as they examined each choice. Dipper rolled his eyes and decided to keep out of their path. Most of time Mabel let him at least have a say in their theme, but more often than not she made the final decision.

Bill watched the girls discuss between kitten and unicorn cup and plate sets. He turned to see a stand set up outside the aisle. A kind-looking old man stood behind the booth wearing a large smile. Whatever he cooked in the portable microwave smelled interesting, much better than the slop they tried to feed him at the Mystery Shack.

Bill looked back over to where Dipper tried to convince his sister to pick something more gender neutral for their party. He figured that stepping over one aisle wouldn't exactly qualify as running off. He was still in ear-shot of the Pines and their friends. Still, perhaps he wondered if he should mention his momentary departure. Mabel had Dipper in a headlock and rubbed a fist in his cheek, while Candy and Grenda laughed.

Bill shook his head. Surely they wouldn't miss him for a minute or two.

The demon made his way over to the stand. The salesman, whose nametag read: Gary, smiled at the customer.

"Want to try one, son?" Gary asked.

He motioned to small bagels topped with cheese and diced pepperonis. The product's box on the table read: Bagel Bites. Bill hesitated when he saw the melted cheese glisten from the grease and the store's overhead lighting. However, the smell enticed him.

Eventually he gave into his nose's pleas and plucked one one of the bagels from the tray. One sniff and his stomach reminded him that he forgot to eat breakfast. Bill shut his eyes and sunk his teeth into the warm dough. The delectable taste danced on his tongue.

"That's good," Bill commented then scarfed down the rest of the snack.

The old man chuckled. "Go 'head, have another," he offered.

Bill jumped at the offer. He picked up the bagel and took a large bite. He savored the flavor, and for the first time understood why humans enjoyed mealtime.

"There you are," Mabel said as she and the other kids turned the corner. "We thought you wandered off."

"You could get lost in a place like this," said Candy.

"And we can't have that," added Grenda. "Ooh, bagel bites!" she cried and snatched a couple from the tray.

"I couldn't help it," Bill explained. He pointed to the stand beside him. "These things are just so good. And...and I was hungry." He patted his stomach which was far from satisfied, but at least the snack would hold him over until lunch.

"Oh, that's right, I didn't let you eat before dragging you out here," Mabel said. "I'm sorry."

Gary handed Mabel a package from the freezer next to him.

"Dipper, these would be perfect for the party," Mabel stated.

Dipper agreed and Mabel asked for a second one just to be on the safe side.

After much deliberation (or teasing and physically assaulting one another in Dipper and Mabel's case), the two finally decided on Ducktective themed party decorations; in a way it sort of fit their summer.

Their cart filled with party decorations, party favors, and many types of food, they unknowingly reached the toy section.

Dipper flinched when he realized where they stood. Mabel let out a squeal and pressed her fists into her cheeks. She took off down the aisle leaving the others to run after. They watched the brunette hug each and every stuffed animal on the shelf. Mabel pet the back of one particular dog which sprung to life upon touching the sensor. The toy puppy barked and panted and its tiny legs moved inside its restraints in the box. Seeing their friend light up Candy and Grenda decided to go halves on the expensive toy for Mabel's birthday present as long as she acted surprised when she opened it at the party.

Bill noticed a toy on the shelf that read: Try me. He pressed the button and grinned as the electronic monkey wiggled and sang. He walked down the aisle pressing each button, smiling at the music and funny phrases emitted by each.

After Dipper finally had enough of his shopping buddies' antics, he announced that he was going to pick out sodas for the party (one of the few things still on their shopping list). Candy and Grenda decided to use that time to pick out a present for Dipper. With Mabel being their best friend, they felt that it was only fair to get something for her precious brother.

Mabel turned to the demon. "We need to go find you a new wardrobe."

Bill followed the brunette who led the way to men's fashion.

Mabel and Bill searched through racks of clothing. Mabel guessed that Bill was either a small or medium based on the fact that he was smaller than Ford. With six pairs of pants and eleven shirts piled in his arms, Mabel ushered him to the fitting room.

Bill shut the door and began to undress. He put on a pair of black skinny jeans, a white dress shirt and an argyle sweater vest. He examined himself in the mirror. The pants fit him correctly, proving that he was a size small. He felt the combination worked, still he needed a second opinion.

Bill opened the door and stepped out into the viewing area to get a better look in the three mirrors. Mabel sat on the bench, waiting to give her opinion on the various clothing options. She gave him a thumbs up, which signaled to Bill that those three were a must have.

As Bill stepped back into the tiny private room he glanced up at his reflection only to be hit with a realization. He ran his fingers over the sweater vest that reminded him too much of how Ford dressed in his thirties. He ripped the knitted vest over his head and threw it to the floor. He examined his reflection a third time, more satisfied with the look.

He tried on a green polo shirt along with blue jeans. Mabel felt that the style was not him to which Bill agreed. The cycle repeated until they decided on six outfits.

Of the choices, Bill's saved his favorite for last: a pair of dark blue jeans and a red and black checkered shirt. He tried the outfit on one last time and looked himself over in the mirror. He examined his face and the smile fell into a frown.

Mabel agreed that the outfit was perfect. She noticed that Bill looked less than content.

"If you don't like it, you don't have to get it," Mabel said.

Bill shook his head. "No, I like this one the best," Bill stated.

"Then why do you look so sad?" Mabel asked as she swung her feet on the waiting area bench.

Bill glared at his reflection. He recalled his beautiful triangle form, and even more the power associated with that form.

"That face. This body," he replied. "I used to be awesome." His frown deepened. "Now I'm nothing but a hideous fleshsack."

Mabel jumped down off the bench and stood beside the humanized demon.

"Well I think you're a beautiful fleshsack," she said.

Bill stared down at the human girl. He suddenly felt his lips curve up and he began to laugh. Mabel laughed along with him.

"Do you think Sixer will think so?" Bill asked. The second he asked he felt his cheeks burn. He glanced over at the reflection of Mabel hoping she hadn't caught his question.

"Don't worry, Bill-Bill," Mabel said with a wave of her hand. "I'm sure Grunkle Ford doesn't hate you."

Bill let out a sigh of relief. Bill himself was unsure why he even wondered what the author thought of his physical appearance. To him he was just a test subject, and an unwanted pet that he acquired in order to end the apocalypse. Bill's anger returned as he imagined the person responsible for his downfall. A quick glance at his pinky finger he vowed once free he'd make Ford pay.

Bill stepped back into the dressing room to change back into his original clothes. He piled the ones he wished to purchase on the seat and left the others in a messy heap. His eyes caught the sweater vest that lie on the floor. For a few seconds more he stared while memories of the Ford who trusted and worshiped him surfaced. With a snarl he kicked the sweater underneath the seat. Bill picked up the pile of clothes, and made his way back to where Mabel waited.

"I think these will do," Bill stated.

* * *

Dipper looked over the basket he and Mabel had filled with loads of junk food: several types of chips, popcorn, assorted candy, chocolate chip cookies, vanilla wafers, hot wings (in two different flavors), jellybeans, twizzler sticks, goldfish crackers, pretzels, and of course cookie dough (a favorite of his and Mabel). Surely Stan would flip at the cost of the unhealthy feast, but it wasn't everyday a set of twins celebrated their thirteenth year.

It felt odd making a selection on his own, but he didn't need his sister to help him pick out soda. Although he had to admit standing in the empty aisle by himself felt rather lonely. After a few minutes of surveying the options Dipper selected seven different kinds of soda (two of each) and piled them into the buggy.

While he didn't have Mabel's influence he contemplated selecting a vegetable tray just so he wouldn't have to hear Ford's lecture on why including fruits and veggies in one's diet was important.

The brunet glanced up to see a familiar face walk by the aisle. Dipper abandoned his cart and hurried after the fleeting figure. The girl stopped and turned, having felt someone following her. Dipper skidded to a stop, halting mere inches from colliding into her.

"Watch where you're going, Pines," the blonde barked with a hand on her hip.

Dipper felt his cheeks light up as he suddenly realized his uncouth behavior.

"Sorry, I didn't mean," Dipper began. "I mean I saw you and-and I just, you know." He rubbed the back of his head. "Wanted to know how you're doing?" He looked over at the girl whose look of annoyance transformed into sincere surprise. "You, uh, are doing okay? Right?"

Pacifica shifted nervously. She looked back at her two friends and asked them to give her some privacy. Claudia and Nora exchanged glances, but respected their friend's wishes.

Pacifica waited until they moved to the next aisle and said, "It's a shame someone like me shopping somewhere like here." She crossed her arms. "But until the mall and the marketplace are repaired, we have no choice."

She looked over at Dipper who still wore an expression of concern.

"I should probably thank you and your uncle for protecting me during that weirdmageddon, or whatever," Pacifica said, not making eye contact with the boy.

Dipper reached into his vest pocket and produced something that made the blonde gasp. Her lucky diamond bracelet on a gold chain dangled in front of her face.

"You...you still have it?" the girl asked in a hushed voice.

"I uh, promised I'd bring it back, so, uh...here it is," Dipper said with a nervous laugh.

"But I didn't think you'd actually," Pacifica began. She stopped and exhaled through her nose. She snatched the bracelet from the boy's hand.

 _Dipper, Mabel, Wendy, and Soos had snuck back into the Mystery Shack after escaping Mabel's prison bubble. Word spread fast that the Mystery Shack was the one place safe from Bill and his lackeys. Years long grudges vanished as Stan welcomed shelter to the few who managed to avoid capture. With a shotgun in hand Stan stood by the door waiting for the moment the demons found a way through Ford's barrier._

 _The doorknob rattled and Stan pointed the gun. Dominant eye open he aimed just as the door opened to reveal his family. Stan's heart swelled and he dropped the weapon, a severe rattle at the realization he nearly shot his great-nephew. Mabel and Dipper rushed forward, both embracing their great-uncle. A moment later Soos joined in with the affection._

 _"I couldn't stop thinking about you kids," Stan said, his eyes moist. He pretended to wipe sweat from his face and used his sleeve as a tissue. "I thought for sure I'd die of a heart attack before those monsters even made it here."_

 _He counted the group: one, two, three, four...wait, one was missing. "Where's Ford?" he asked._

 _Dipper hung his head. "Bill captured him," the boy admitted._

 _Stan's heart dropped. "I just got him back," the elderly man muttered._

 _"Grunkle Stan," Dipper interrupted his uncle's thoughts. "I'm going back for him."_

 _"Out of the question," Stan argued._

 _"But-"_

 _"No!" shouted Stan. He gripped Dipper's shoulders. "I'm not going to lose you too."_

 _"Grunkle Stan, I have to do something," Dipper protested. Stan's face was firm, but so was Dipper's. Dipper clenched his fists. "If you taught me anything this summer, Grunkle Stan, it's that family is worth fighting for." Tears pooled at Dipper's eyes. "You did everything in your power to bring him back, and to protect me and Mabel."_

 _Tears leaked from Dipper's eyes. Stan no longer held back his own emotions. Many within the shack were wept and feared the worst. Most of them had witnessed loved ones face horrible fates, unsure if they were even still alive. Even with a powerful spell on the place, it was only a matter of time until Bill found a way around it._

 _"It's time for me to do the same," Dipper stated._

 _Stan nodded. It was what he had prepared Dipper for all summer. He didn't want to let the boy go out into danger and possibly face death, yet, he had never been more proud of his great-nephew than that very moment._

 _"I have something for you," Stan said. He stepped into the other room for a moment._

 _"Are you really leaving?" a feminine voice asked from behind._

 _Dipper turned to see a crowed of refugees, but he recognized the voice instantly. One of the survivors stepped forward and stopped three feet away from him._

 _Pacifica Northwest. Usually so proper and poised, her clothes now tattered from escaping destruction and living four days without luxury. Smeared mascara showed she had been crying for some time_. _Despite the dirt and ragged appearance, she was well nourished and standing strong. Her mentality was a different story. The girl was not too fond of her father, but having seen one's father's face literally rearranged would fill anyone with a lifetime of nightmares. Not to mention Pacifica had also witnessed her mother kidnapped by an eyebat and flown off screaming to join the rest of Bill's captives._

 _"I have no choice," Dipper explained. "My great-uncle Ford, and the rest of the town...I have to."_

 _Pacifica sniffled. She wiped away falling tears with her arm. "Does it have to be you?" she asked._

 _"I'm the only one besides my great-uncle Ford who knows enough about Bill to stand a chance," Dipper answered. He glanced over his shoulder. "Well, me, Mabel, and Soos."_

 _She unfastened a gold bracelet with diamond charms from her wrist._

 _"This is my good-luck charm," Pacifica explained. She looked at Dipper. "It's the reason I'm still here." She shut her eyes and another set of tears fell as she recalled what happened to her mother. She inhaled deeply and her expression changed to one of seriousness. She held the bracelet out to the boy. "I'm letting you borrow it."_

 _Dipper's eyes widened. "Pacifica, I can't..."_

 _"It'll keep you safe," Pacifica pressed. She swallowed spit then continued, "I'm just letting you borrow it, just so you know. You have to bring it back."_

 _She dropped the bracelet into Dipper's hands. He cupped his fingers over the cold metal._

 _Pacifica crossed her arms. "I will never forgive you if you don't return it," she said. A lump formed in her throat. She released a sob. "So...so..." she wrapped her arms around Dipper. "You better come back."_

 _Dipper stood startled for a few seconds. Once the shock wore off he returned her hug. The stress of the past four days had taken its toll on the twelve-year-old girl. He let her cry on his shoulder until Stan returned with the item he had saved for the occasion. Dipper clasped the bracelet around his own wrist._

 _"What's this?" Dipper asked as Stan slapped three folders in his hands._

 _"Ford's journals," Stan answered. "I told you to only use them for self-defense." He gave the boy a smirk. "I can't think of a better time."_

"I brought it back just like I promised," Dipper said with a smile.

The blonde decorated her wrist with her favorite piece of jewelry once more.

"It's not like I was super worried or anything," Pacifica said with her hands on her hips.

Dipper smiled with a nod.

"Um..." Dipper began. "Mabel and I are having our thirteenth birthday party tonight...at the Mystery Shack." His face burned crimson. "If-if y-you'd like to come." Dipper rubbed his arm. "You're more than um...welcome."

"I'll think about it," Pacifica said. She turned away from the other.

Dipper rubbed the back of his head as he felt heat rising in his face.

"I saw that," Mabel said nearly making Dipper jump out of his skin.

"Saw what?" Dipper asked hurriedly. "Why are you sneaking up on people?"

"Don't try to change the subject," Mabel teased.

"I just...I invited a friend to a party."

"Whatever you say, Bro-Bro."

Bill placed the clothes in the cart.

"That's a lot of food," the blond commented.

"Are you sure Grunkle Stan is going to let us get this all?" Dipper asked.

Mabel grinned. "He didn't give me a limit," she cheered and pulled Stan's credit card from her sweater pocket. "Now if you boys are ready, I'll go find Candy and Grenda," Mabel said.

The other two nodded. It had been a fun shopping trip, but it was time to head home and set up for the party.

* * *

 **This chapter ended up being longer than the last. Totally unintentional. I just had a lot I wanted to fit in here before the birthday party in the next chapter.**

 **This chapter was also not supposed to have any of the seriousness the last chapter did, but I felt that little flashback scene fit best at this point, so it wasn't entirely lighthearted. Sorry.**


	8. The Birthday Party

Stan snorted and started awake at the sound of the slamming trunk. He sat up and wiped crust out of his left eye while four of the passengers piled into the backseat. Dipper returned the cart to the corral then took his place in the front seat. Stan looked back at his niece from the rear-view mirror and asked for his credit card along with the receipt.

Mabel sheepishly handed over the two items. Stan's mouth fell open when he saw the grand total then turned back to face the female twin.

"Mabel, this better be my glasses failin' me," Stan said.

"It's kind of a big party," the girl said with a smile.

"Kid, have I taught you nothin'?" Stan asked with a shake of his head. "Shove what you can in those pockets of yours." He smacked two fingers against the receipt.

He threw the piece of paper to the floor and started the car. Stan pulled out in front of blue Civic, the driver blared his horn to which Stan replied with his middle finger. All the way home Stan complained about how much the supplies and food cost him. By the five minute mark everyone in the car had tuned him out.

Bill leaned his head against the seat as he thought over the human's strange custom. The inhabitants from his dimension didn't have birthdays, so he had never been to a gathering that celebrated the creation of life. However he considered that their long lifespan in comparison to a human's who on average lived to their seventies might have something to do with it.

At long last they reached their home, or as Bill labeled it: his prison. The six gathered bags from the backseat. Mabel handed over Bill's purchases to him. He gave the brunette a half smile, but quickly let it fall as he headed for the door.

A savory scent originated from the kitchen. Ford poked his head out of the doorway wearing Stan's oven mitts. He announced to the group lunch would be served in another ten minute's time.

Bill used the break to take the new clothes back to his bedroom. He laid the black jeans and stiff, white shirt on the bed then crammed the others into the dresser. Despite Ford's scolding, Bill actually liked the missing drawer, he felt it gave the bland piece of furniture personality.

Bill shed his current clothes and changed into the outfit he laid out on the bed. In absence of the sweater vest he felt the outfit looked rather plain. After a moment of thought Bill picked up the bow tie that had come with his original outfit and pinned it to the collar.

When he entered the kitchen he heard Mabel recount to Ford their adventure at the store. Bill smiled at the girl's enthusiasm. "It was like I had my own fashion show," Mabel exclaimed and held up her hands.

"Did you now?" Ford asked as he filled the bowls with his own rendition of chicken noodle soup.

"Of course, I'm pretty sure I'll be a fashion designer one day," Mabel said. She sat down and picked up the spoon. "And Bill is pretty enough to be a model."

"I agree," Grenda yelled.

Candy nodded with a mouthful of food.

Bill selected the seat between Mabel and Candy as it was the furthest away from Ford. He picked up the spoon and scooped the soup as he had done with the oatmeal the day before. He brought the full spoon to his face and stared at the food. Ford said it was soup, but it looked thicker than the tomato soup he ate yesterday. There were chopped noddles floating in the thick liquid.

He closed his eyes and inserted the spoon into his mouth. The texture was different, but the flavor was good.

"Grunkle Ford, where did you learn to cook?" Mabel asked.

"Over my many years of travel," Ford answered. He took a long sip of the soup and nodded. "Many of those dim..." he glanced at Candy and Grenda then said, "those lands have different foods from ours. I actually like this recipe better than what we're used to here."

"Whoa, can you make us your recipes more often?" Dipper asked.

"Yes! I can't wait until next summer," Mabel added.

"Meh, it's okay, but it's nothin' worth going crazy about," Stan grumbled.

The younger twins looked at each other then suddenly felt guilty for their words.

"Of course this has nothing on Stancakes," Mabel said.

Dipper nodded in agreement. The two swore they saw Stan grin in triumph for a mere second.

"We gotta hurry, there's still so much to do for tonight," Mabel said. "Oh!" She looked over at Bill on her left. "Bill should totally come."

"I agree," Grenda bellowed.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Ford retorted. The girls all voiced their disapproval. Ford held up a hand and continued, "I don't think it be in yours or Bill's best interest to attend a social gathering yet."

"Shouldn't that be for him to decide?" Mabel questioned.

Ford gave the girl a firm look. "No, actually it's not."

Mabel turned to her friends who were suddenly more interested in the soup. She asked them to start decorating without her in the gift shop. As soon as the other two girls stepped out of the kitchen Mabel turned on her great-uncle.

"Grunkle Ford, you're being unfair!" shouted Mabel.

The man in question sat firm with his arms crossed. "You may think that, Mabel, but I have my reasons, and no matter how much you pout or yell, I'm not changing my mind," the older man calmly stated.

Mabel's lip quivered. "It's my party and I want him there."

"Grunkle Ford has good reasons," Dipper argued.

"I can't believe you would betray your own sister," Mabel gasped.

Dipper dropped his spoon on the table and glared at the brunette. _Maybe I don't want him there_.

"He'll be good," Mabel tried. "And...and no one even remembers anyway. You're really going to leave him stuffed down in that basement all alone while everyone else is living it up up here?"

Dipper rolled his eyes.

"Seriously who cares? Let him hear the party, make the creep miserable." Stan grumbled.

"He won't be all alone," Ford replied. "I'll be with him."

"What?" Dipper cried. He smacked both palms on the table. "You're not coming to my party?"

"Dipper, I have too much work to-"

"You can do that later," the boy exclaimed. "Please. I want you there."

"Dipper," Ford began.

"Grunkle Ford," Dipper argued. "It's thirteen. That's a big deal."

"Not really," Ford rebutted. "For Stan and mine's thirteenth birthday we ate ice cream cones on the beach, no party, nothing extravagant."

"Yeah, that's 'cause pops was too cheap to put a nickel into givin' us a decent birthday," Stan argued from the chair. "And to be honest, I wouldn't want him 'round any my friends anyway."

"We didn't have friends, Stanley," Ford reminded his brother.

Stan frowned at Ford, but in his heart knew his twin spoke the truth. He leaned back in the chair.

Ford looked down at Dipper who absently stirred the soup, his appetite gone. Dipper pushed the bowl away then hopped down from his seat, not making eye contact with Ford.

Ford sighed. He rubbed at the back of his neck. "Maybe I can spare a few minutes for cake, and when you open your presents."

"That's fine," Dipper said, though his low voice disagreed.

"And Bill can come with you," Mabel added.

"We'll see," Ford said if only to end the argument.

"Aw, we'll see always means no," grumbled the girl.

As with Dipper she no longer felt hungry and headed into the closed gift shop where she knew Candy and Grenda awaited her arrival. The smaller of the two held up the seven sheets of college ruled line paper that contained the first and last names of those the twins invited. She even scribbled on Pacifica and her two friends as possibilities. However with Wendy as one of the guests, there was no telling how many of her entourage would tag along.

Ford placed a hand on Bill's shoulder and nodded in the direction of the lab for the demon to follow. Bill walked in synchrony with Ford and for once found himself at a loss for words.

They walked through the doorway to receive stares from the birthday girl and her party planners. Dipper dug through a cardboard box in the corner with little enthusiasm. Stan stood in front of the vending machine, arms crossed, and eyes narrowed. Bill subconsciously hid behind the author.

"Excuse me, Stanley," Ford said as he tried to maneuver around his twin. Every exit Stan blocked. "Do you mind?" he asked with more force than before.

"I've been disappointed in you before, Poindexter, but this one takes the cake," Stan barked.

"What are you talking about?" Ford asked.

"One night. You can't take one night off work?" Stan asked. "That thing..." he nodded at Bill. "Will still be here in the morning."

Bill grabbed hold of Ford's hand, startling the scientist.

"But your nephew's trust in you might not," Stan finished. He glared at the blond hiding behind his brother. "But that's what you're good at, right? Breaking people's trust."

Ford pushed Stan against the vending machine.

The four kids jumped up. Mabel rushed forward, but both Dipper and Grenda halted her.

"You got a lot of nerve," Ford growled.

Stan regained his balance then pushed Ford back. He pressed the code onto the vending machine and stepped out of the way. "Go ahead, abandon your family again for that thing."

Ford stared at his brother for a moment; once the shock wore off he beckoned Bill to follow him downstairs. Heat built up in his chest as he passed by Stan.

"Just so you know," Stan said as he looked at his twin's back. "I came for you once, and the kids did the second time." He gripped at the door. "But you ain't got no one to come for you next time."

Stan slammed the door shut.

"Heh, I didn't meant to scare you kids," the old man said scratching at the side of his head.

"Grunkle Stan," Mabel said as she approached her relative. "You're..." She looked back at the other three then again at Stan. "You're not going to start fighting again, are you?"

"Kid, if I'm honest, we haven't stopped since he came back," Stan admitted. He smiled down at the girl and ruffled her hair. "But that's our problem, you got this party to work on."

"Are you going to help, Mr. Pines?" Candy asked.

Stan gripped at his back and groaned. "I don't think I am," he hissed. "I got this back spasm that came out of nowhere."

Dipper and Mabel exchanged knowing glances.

"Whoa, that Ford must've pushed him harder than I thought," said Grenda.

"Yes, that's exactly it," Stan said. With a hand on his back he limped out of the gift shop. "I'll be in here," he said and waved his other arm above his head. "Wake me when it's party time."

* * *

Three hours later the Mystery Shack welcomed its visitors. Mabel stood at the door to give a proper salutation to all who entered. Plus she had to make sure Stan didn't try to charge a cover fee as he suggested ten minutes ago.

Soos arrived first with six pizzas in hand and a gift back dangling over each forearm. Stan accepted the offering from the younger man's hands just as Dipper assured him it wasn't necessary to go to that trouble.

"It's no trouble," Soos said with a chuckle. "It's not everyday the coolest kids in town turn thirteen." Dipper followed as Soos headed to the gift table where he placed the bags. Soos turned and his expression changed. "It's not gonna be the same without you dudes. I'll miss our adventures."

"We'll be back next year and we'll have many more," Dipper said.

"Not to extreme, I don't think I can survive another end of the world," Soos said with a shiver.

Wendy arrived next. With her she brought her usual crew. Lee and Nate clapped hands with Dipper. Robbie offered Mabel a hug then ruffled her hair. Tambry glanced up from her cellphone to give Mabel a smile before returning her attention to the tiny device. That left Thompson to carry all the presents.

Once the greetings were all made, the group dispersed into separate areas of the shack to partake in various activities. Having greeted Soos and her boss, Wendy chose to spend a little time with the man of the hour.

"Wendy, you came!" Dipper exclaimed.

"Sure thing, wouldn't miss your big thirteen," the redhead said and gently nudged Dipper in the arm.

"You, uh...want to get some punch?" Dipper asked.

"Sure," Wendy agreed. She glanced over her shoulder. "As long as Lee hasn't got to it yet."

"Oh, does he refill with his cup?"

Wendy laughed. "Oh man, I have so much to teach you, it's a shame you're leaving soon."

"I'd ask my parents if I could transfer here, but they'd never go for that," Dipper said. He then wondered how his parents would have reacted had he taken Ford's apprenticeship.

Wendy's smile vanished. "What's _he_ doing here?" she hissed.

Dipper stepped in front of her. "Wendy, please. He lives here now. Mabel invited him, so please don't do anything rash." He looked over at his sister who laughed at something Nate said.

"Why would she invite him?" the redhead asked.

"They've become buddies for some strange reason," Dipper answered.

Wendy stood silent for a few moments. She finally asked, "Is he really powerless?"

Dipper shrugged and answered, "Close to it."

"I won't start anything," Wendy promised. "But if he does, I'll finish it." She punched her palm to accentuate her point.

"Fair enough," Dipper laughed.

Dipper's laughter ceased when he felt something pelt the back of his head. He turned to see Mabel standing with her friends. Dipper rubbed at the back of his head then turned back towards Wendy. As before something small and light smacked him. It didn't hurt, but was still annoying.

The boy looked down at his feet to see two pieces of popcorn laying where they hadn't before. He turned his head to see Mabel fail at hiding her laughter.

He pursed his lips then turned once more. A third piece of popcorn bounced off his hat.

"Cut it out!" Dipper yelled.

Mabel replied by throwing two more at her brother's face.

"That does it!" Dipper playfully called.

He grabbed a handful of popcorn from the bowl and ran after his sister. Mabel yelled and ran while her brother chased and pelting her with buttery treats.

Stan and Wendy laughed with the majority of the guests, while Ford could only shake his head. Wendy stopped momentarily when she noticed that Bill also laughed. She sent a glare in his direction that he never caught.

Ford glanced over at the blond. It had been the first time Bill laughed since he came to live at the shack. For the most part his laughs sounded the same, only without the sadistic echo that played in his brain even after he had been sucked into the portal. The sound was a tad lighter. His cheeks glowed a light pink and tiny dimples were on full display, a detail Ford hadn't noticed before.

Ford found himself staring and averted his gaze before the demon noticed. The author took a long gulp from the punch in the solo cup. He wrinkled his nose at the taste and wondered if it was in fact one of Mabel's mixtures.

"Give it up, Dip-Dop, you can't win!" Mabel teased then threw another piece at her brother.

"That's what you think," Dipper called. He was low on ammo, but his last attack would be remembered. The boy raised his hand high.

Dipper stopped and blushed when he noticed the new presence staring a few feet away. The boy tossed the remaining three pieces of popcorn behind him.

"H-hey," Dipper said as the blonde girl slowly approached. The brunet fiddled with his hands. "I, uh, I'm happy you d-decided to come."

Pacifica rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "I'm only here because I had nothing better to do," she said.

Dipper could only chuckle.

"Hey, don't laugh at me," Pacifica spat. She pointed her finger, the tip with a perfectly manicured nail only a half inch from Dipper's nose. "You're lucky it's your birthday, or I'd make this night miserable for you."

Dipper stood speechless. The tingling in his throat reminded him he never made it to the punch bowl with Wendy.

"Would-would you like me to get you some punch?" Dipper asked.

Pacifica tightened her fingers around his. "I am a bit thirsty," she said.

Dipper, with a face as red as a ripe apple, smiled and he led her to the snack table.

"Looks like he's finally over you," Robbie commented to Wendy.

"He didn't even consult a list this time," Mabel said as she brushed popcorn crumbs from her birthday cake sweater.

The redhead laughed at the girl's comment.

"What?" Robbie asked.

"Nothing," Wendy said with another laugh.

Two weeks ago while she and Mabel enjoyed a tray of freshly made cookies, the brunette had accidentally spilled how Dipper attempted to romance her at their first party of the summer with a detailed list. Mabel clamped her hands over her mouth the instant she realized her mistake. Wendy chuckled and waved it off, admiting she already knew of Dipper's crush on her then commented how accurate that sounded like Dipper. The two girls laughed heartily.

Despite her teasing, Mabel smiled wide at the sight of her brother standing by the table, chatting with the most popular girl in town.

* * *

An hour had passed. All of the guests, along with many extra, had arrived. Almost all of the food had been consumed. Two balloons had popped, one streamer had fallen, and one person had to be given the Heimlich maneuver. The twins and Ford had to stop Stan three times from trying to weasel an unexpected victim out of their money.

More than once Ford voiced concern of whether or not his house could withstand the number of people currently huddled inside.

Mabel pulled Dipper away from a small group of people.

"I think it's time for cake," Mabel said to her brother.

Dipper agreed. He, along with Mabel, Soos, and Wendy gathered everyone in the center of the room.

Stan walked out of the kitchen carrying a glittery, pink four-layer birthday cake. Dipper sneered at Mabel who shrugged with her tongue hanging out. The boy just shook his head and let it go. Surely she and her two besties had something to do with the cake's design. On the top in blue cursive it read: Happy Thirteenth Year, Mabel and Dipper.

The man behind the Mystery Shack fished the lighter out of his pants pocket. He lit each of the thirteen candles while Dipper and Mabel stepped forward.

The guests sang the birthday song to the twins. Dipper and Mabel held hands then blew out the candles in synchrony. With two huge breaths all thirteen flames reduced to a thin trail of smoke. The room applauded. The twins turned and gave mock bows that made the crowd laugh and cheer harder.

Stan cut the cake into squares. Mabel was given the first piece, one with a huge pink rose. Dipper was handed a slice with his name on it.

Soos and Ford distributed the remainder of the cake to each of the guests.

Bill accepted the plate from Soos. He looked over the brightly colored frosting against the duller yellow cake. It smelled sweet. The demon watched everyone around him delighting in the treat. He picked up the plastic lime green fork and cut off a small edge. He brought the dessert to his mouth and licked the frosting. He lit up at the sugary flavor.

Bill consumed half of the cake slice when he felt a gentle nudge in his side. The blond looked over to see a woman about his perceived age standing rather close. Bill took a step to the left, nearly bumping into Tambry. When he looked back at the right the woman's shoulder nearly touched his.

"Can I help you?" Bill asked.

The female smiled, her ruby lipstick glistened in the neon lights Mabel had hung for the party.

"You're definitely the cutest guy at this party," she said as she twirled her ear-length, caramel curls.

Bill suddenly noticed the number of attendees. Quite possibly half the town showed up, although he was certain less than half were actually invited. Most likely word spread of a party which failed to include the details of it being a birthday celebration for two children.

"Maybe even this whole town," she continued.

"Thanks," Bill chimed. "I guess if I have to be a meatbag, this one's not too bad."

The woman laughed. "You're funny."

"I've been told that a time or two, or two hundred thousand," Bill said then laughed at his own joke.

"So you must have lots of friends," she said and moved close so that her left shoulder was just a bit away from his right. She took his hand in hers. "I want to be one of your friends too."

Dipper gave word to Ford that they would be opening presents soon. Ford opened his mouth to say something when he took a glimpse in the other direction. He looked again, and focused on the sight of Bill in deep conversation with some enthusiastic woman. He heard their laughter all the way from the table.

Ford decided it wouldn't hurt to let Bill mingle with the guests for an hour or so. Though he hoped Bill had the common sense not to reveal anything important to her, or anyone else.

Suddenly Ford's smile fell when he watched the woman reach across and adjust Bill's bowtie. He felt heat rising in his face. The woman said something that made Bill double over with laughter.

"Grunkle Ford, you okay?" Dipper asked. The older man looked down at the child. "You looked angry there for a minute. Everything okay?"

Ford smiled at the boy. "Yeah, I just thought about something unpleasant," he lied. "I'll get some chairs. You and Mabel can start opening your presents."

Dipper nodded and went to alert his sister of the news. The two moved to the gift table. Ford carried two chairs, and the twins took a seat. Mabel had a significantly larger amount of presents than Dipper. The boy knew his sister had made many friends over the summer. He pretended not to notice the difference in numbers. Mabel also saw that Dipper's pile was less than hers. She glanced over at her brother who wore a huge smile on his face. While her own smile was not as convincing, Dipper would never mention the difference, so she chose not to as well.

They both chose to open the ones from Stan first. Mabel's face lit up at the new scrapbook her uncle selected for her. The front was a sparkly hot pink and had her name engraved in shiny, gold letters.

Dipper was taken back at the sight of a journal of his own. It was the same color and style as Ford's (only without the six finger symbol or the number). On the first page was a note from Stan himself: _Here's a place to record all your own weird findings. Just don't get too caught up in being a nerd you miss out on life._ Dipper looked up at the older man and mouthed a sincere "thank you."

Those who personally knew the Pines twins watched as the almost thirteen-year-olds opened their presents. After food and cake most of the extra guests left, leaving only those originally invited and about fifteen others.

Ford heard snickering from behind him. He turned to see Bill quietly laughing at something that woman showed him on her phone. She pressed her lips close to Bill's ear and whispered something that made him chuckle. He stamped his foot twice to keep himself from laughing too hard. Those standing nearby sent dirty looks in their direction.

The curly-haired woman rolled her eyes at the person shushing her. She wrapped her arms around Bill's right one and leaned her head on his shoulder. Whatever she whispered caused another laugh from the new human. Bill put a hand over his mouth and snorted which caused them both to laugh harder.

Ford had enough. He excused himself through the crowd and stood on Bill's right side. A heavy hand clamped down on Bill's shoulder.

"Sixer," Bill greeted.

"You're being rude," Ford stated and pointed to where the birthday boy and girl opened presents. The two shouted excitedly, having not noticed the little disruption out in the crowd.

"Relax, Sixer," Bill said with a wave of his hand.

"Yeah, who invited this party pooper?" the woman asked.

She wrapped her arms around Bill's chest, making the latter jump.

Ford grabbed Bill's wrist and pulled him free from the stranger's grasp.

"Mabel went to all that trouble to have you here and this is how you treat her?" Ford hissed in a whisper.

"Oh," Bill said. "Man. Oh, this is bad." He ran a hand through his hair. A wave of nausea hit. "I feel so terrible right now. I think I'm sick."

"No," Ford explained. "You're just feeling guilty."

Bill turned to the woman. "My friend isn't feeling well, so maybe you should leave."

"Who are you to tell me..." she began. A fierce glare from Ford hushed her. She clutched her handbag and hurried out of the Mystery Shack with the intention to never step foot inside again.

Bill allowed Ford to lead him closer to the table where Mabel and Dipper sat. Bill watched the girl unwrap a gift from Wendy. Bill couldn't shake the queasy feeling for his recent behavior. On top of that he hadn't gotten her a present.

Dipper watched as Mabel finished her last few presents. He chose to ignore his own envy by helping her collect all the wrapping paper and keeping the list of who got her what. Once they finished, they thanked all the guests for the gifts. Mabel offered hugs to everyone.

Many hung around for another half hour until the numbers gradually dwindled to nine.

Mabel, Grenda, and Candy stood in a circle, each smiling sadly at the other two. Hearts raced, but for the sake of holding tears, none wanted to speak. The next morning Candy and Grenda left for their last trips before school began.

"Well, girls, this is it," Mabel said, breaking the silence. "Are you all packed?"

Candy sniffled. "I kind of want to go unpack so I don't have to go."

Tears fell from each of the girls' eyes. Mabel's weeping increased at the thought that she only had a few more days until she and Dipper were expected to board a bus for California. Arrangements had been made for them to return on Thanksgiving break, but that felt so far away.

The girls' rides arrived forcing the three into one last group hug and then they left. Only the household along with Wendy and Soos remained. The two latter offered to help clean up. Ford was about to dismiss them when Stan accepted their offer.

The seven pairs of hands went to work on the mountain of mess before them. What little was left of the food was moved to the kitchen.

Wendy filled the sink with hot, soapy water. Ford placed several of the platters and tongs in the water. Bill followed, carrying the cake pan along with the knife. He went to put it in the sink as Ford did. Before he could let go Wendy gripped his wrist. In shock Bill dropped the dishes; the cake pan clanged as it hit the floor. The knife (the very one he cut himself with two nights prior) landed inside the pan.

"What are you trying to do?" Wendy shouted.

Bill stared at the redhead, too startled to speak.

Ford hurried back into the kitchen the instant he heard the clamor.

"What is going on in here?" Stan asked as he and the twins entered.

They were greeted with the sight of Wendy grasping Bill's wrist, and the latter's face contorted in pain. Soapy water had spilled over the side of the sink and the fallen dishes lay at their feet. The faucet poured at full blast.

"He tried to put that knife in the sink!" Wendy exclaimed as if Bill just committed murder.

"Wendy, calm down," Ford said as he approached the two.

The teenager's glare remained on the demon. Bill tried to pull free only for the human to strengthen her hold. Bill winced in pain and he cried for her to let go. The sounds and struggles went unnoticed by the seething girl.

"Wendy," Ford tried again. He put his hand on Wendy's shoulder, breaking the girl from her trance. Calmly he said, "Wendy, he didn't know." He placed his other hand on the one that held tight to Bill. "Let him go."

The redhead released her hold on Bill. The demon rubbed at the aching area. The skin bruised as it regained color.

"Wendy," Stan said as he advanced towards her.

Wendy shook and gritted her teeth. "You think I can just forget what he did to my brothers? And my dad?" she snapped. Tears pooled at the teenager's eyes. "You might all forgive him, but I can't!" She wiped furiously at the falling tears. "I won't!"

Ford turned to Bill. "Go to the lab, now," he ordered.

Bill nodded and hurried off in the direction of the vending machine.

* * *

 **I was going to wait and include that dramatic scene in the next chapter, but it looks like a good ending point for this one.**

 **Incase anyone is wondering about the Wendy and Bill scene there at the end. Even though he didn't know that what he was about to do was potentially dangerous (putting a blade in soapy water), when Wendy saw Bill with the knife it triggered that response.**

 **The woman in this chapter who was flirting with Bill is only going to be a one-time character. I just thought I would have Ford experience a bit of jealousy (even though he didn't know that's what it was). Ford doesn't strike me as the jealous type, but it seemed like a fun idea to experiment with.**


	9. Explosion

**I finished writing this chapter on my lunch break today, so I'm posting a day early!**

 **A super thank you to Princess Dia, Cyanide-Cipher, and dwellerofcrag for reviewing chapter eight!  
**

 **There is some mild violence and a minor bit of blood in this chapter.**

* * *

The kitchen stood in silence save for heavy breathing from the redhead.

Dipper looked over at Mabel who stared at the older female with a gaping mouth. The boy made his way over to his friend and reached out a hand.

"Don't touch me!" Wendy snapped and pulled away from Dipper's touch. He gasped and recoiled his hand.

"Dipper, Mabel, get ready for bed," Stan ordered. "We'll take care of this tomorrow."

Dipper headed for the attic staircase without tearing his eyes from Wendy to wiped fresh tears onto her sleeve.

"I'm sorry," Ford said to the group. Dipper and Mabel stopped in their tracks. Ford stared in the direction that Bill had fled. "I should've trusted my initial decision." He cleared his throat and adjusted his gaze towards the twins, pointedly Mabel. "Clearly I was correct."

"Grunkle Ford, can I say goodnight to Bill?" Mabel asked.

"Really, Mabel?" Wendy shrieked. The brunette turned to see the redhead stared down at the floor with clenched fists. "How can you care about that monster?" She turned to Ford. Fierce green eyes stared past his eyes into his soul. "Why didn't you kill him? You should've killed him! Instead you...you..." She lifted her hands above her head with her fingers curled in. "You want to play like everything is okay."

"Wendy, I think you need to go home," Stan said as he made his way towards his employee.

"But it's not okay," Wendy finished.

She sobbed and another line of salty liquid streamed down her cheek. The images of her family and friends petrified, their faces frozen in horror, haunted her each time she laid her head down for sleep. Too many nightmares of running through the Fearamid only arrive too late. Just last night she dreamed she busted into the throne room just as a piece of the ceiling fell on the statue of her father, crushing him into thousands of pebbles.

"I'm not gonna play this game," Wendy declared.

"No one's makin' ya," Stan replied. He put a large hand on her shoulder. "Go home and get some rest. And go ahead and take tomorrow off too."

At that moment Wendy realized how physically and mentally drained she truly was. With an incoherent mumble she accepted her boss' offer, grabbed her jacket, and headed for the door. Soos volunteered to drive her home to which she agreed.

* * *

The twins brushed their teeth in front of the bathroom mirror. Neither one spoke to the other since the moment they left the kitchen. Mabel glanced over at her brother who refused to look in her direction. The girl held up her hair and spit into the sink.

She called Dipper's name, but he didn't respond. Instead he spit out the foam and rinsed his mouth with faucet water.

"Dipper," Mabel tried again.

The male twin hung his toothbrush in the holder, dried his face with a towel, then headed out the bathroom.

"Dipper!" the girl called. She stepped in front of her brother with her arms stretched out wide. "You are not going to bed mad at me on our birthday."

"Yeah, _our_ birthday," Dipper replied. He pushed by Mabel and headed for the stairs.

"Dipper," Mabel groaned.

The two entered their shared bedroom. Waddles looked up from where he rested on his owner's bed then laid his head back down.

Dipper halted and Mabel nearly crashed into him. The boy pivoted.

"Did you stop to think maybe Wendy didn't want Bill there?" Dipper snapped.

Mabel gasped. "I-I-I didn't think she would mind." She fiddled with a segment of her long mane. "I mean McGucket and Pacifica didn't seem to mind."

"Yeah, seem," Dipper argued. "Did you even ask them?"

"Dipper," Mabel interrupted.

"Grunkle Ford was right. it was too soon, Mabel," Dipper growled. "But you didn't care." He smacked his hand against his chest. "Did you even stop to think maybe _I_ didn't want him there?"

Mabel stared in silence.

"Because I didn't," said Dipper. "It's bad enough he has to live her for who knows how long. And you want to pretend like you're best friends and none of this bad stuff ever happened."

"Dipper, we can't stay in the past," Mabel retorted.

"Really? You're saying that?" Dipper snapped.

The female twin gasped. She turned away from her brother and gripped at her arms.

"Look, I know no one wants Bill here, but he is, okay," Mabel said softly. "I'm trying to make this better for everyone."

"Well...you didn't," Dipper replied.

Mabel's breathing hitched. She looked over her shoulder at the boy who had been the constant and her life and the very person who fought until she came to her senses in her own prison bubble.

The male twin walked over to his bed and pulled down the covers. He hopped under the warmth of the blankets then crossed his arms as he glared at his sister one final time for the night.

"You made it a lot worse for Wendy," Dipper said. He reached over and turned out the lamp.

Mabel stood in darkness. It was the first time in their life they went to bed without wishing each other a goodnight.

* * *

Ford called for Bill as he reached the basement laboratory. After three inquiries the demon had yet to respond. The scientist made his way over to the living area to see Bill sitting beside the bed with his knees tucked under his chin.

Bill shook, although from fear or rage Ford couldn't tell. He mentally kicked himself for giving into Mabel's pleas and for the remainder of the night his brain planned to scold him for his misjudgment.

Ford knelt down beside him. The sudden movement caught the blond's attention.

"I didn't do anything to her," Bill cried. "I swear I didn't."

"I know," Ford replied.

"She could've really hurt me," Bill whispered more to himself.

"I'm sorry," Ford replied. Again a wave of guilt crashed over him. In hindsight he knew it was too soon for Bill to mingle with town, especially the select few who remembered him-all of whom were present at the party.

"Let me see," Ford said and gently took hold of Bill's hand.

Bill winced at the touch, but refused to make a sound signaling any pain. Light bruises decorated his wrist, all which were definite to darken by morning.

Ford moved Bill's hand and fingers in several directions and instructed him to let him know if he felt any pain. Bill remained silent throughout the tests, all the while Ford watched his face for any sign of discomfort. Ford sighed in relief that nothing seemed broken or sprained.

"Do you want to ice it?" Ford asked.

"It doesn't even hurt anymore," the blond said.

Ford was certain the demon lied, but the injury was minor enough not to fret.

He held his hand out, but Bill refused to take it.

"Come on, Bill," Ford said. "It's time for bed."

Bill shook his head.

"You'll feel better in the morning," Ford tried again.

Once more Bill shook his head.

Ford crossed his arms and said, "If I have to carry you up there I will." He glanced up at the ceiling.

"Sixer, please," Bill cried. He rested his hands on the floor. He straightened out one of his legs. "Just let me go already."

"We've been through this..." Ford began.

Bill interrupted, "You don't want me here!" Bill straightened out his other leg. "None of you do. You won okay." He lowered his head and softly spoke, "Just release me and I will go far away from this dimension. Forever."

"And how exactly can I trust you're telling the truth?" Ford asked.

Bill jumped to his feet. Ford quickly mirrored the other man.

"And even if you didn't return to this dimension, how many others would you destroy?" Ford continued. He grabbed Bill by the collar. "Even if I did know how to reverse the bond, I promise you that won't happen."

"It's not fair!" the blond shouted. He pulled himself from Ford's hold and the author opened his hand allowing the blond to stumble.

"This stupid bond!" Bill screamed. His eyes began to change to red. "I can't hurt anyone, oh, but they can hurt me all they like!" He grinned and gave a chuckle. "After all it's what I deserve, right Fordsy?"

"Bill," Ford said as he tried to calm the other.

"What if she broke my arm?" Bill ranted. He clenched his fist. "I was powerless to stop her!"

"Bill," Ford tried again.

Bill ignored him. He ran a hand through his hair. "I had to be rescued like some weakling! This stupid, weak, disgusting body!" Bill punched himself in the stomach.

"That's enough," Ford commanded as he tried to grab hold of the smaller man.

Bill pushed away and turned to the wall.

"I hate this bond and I hate this town!" Bill screamed. He punched the wall making Ford jump. "I hate this stupid shack!" His fist collided with the wall a second time. "I hate this body!" Another punch. "I hate feeling helpless!"

Ford watched Bill assault the house. Every so many hits a few droplets of crimson stained where the fist previously pounded.

"I want my powers back!" the demon yelled.

Ford stepped in between Bill and his equipment and research. His large hand slipped into his jacket pocket. Six fingertips brushed against the syringe.

"It's not fair! It's not fair! It's not fair!" Bill screamed each time his fist pounded the wall. The force weakened with each strike.

Bill weakly punched the wall one last time then let his arm fall by his side. His hands were red and his knuckles a bit bloody and likely to sport a few bruises the following morning. Ford merely shook his head. Neither of Bill's hands would be any good the next day.

The gray-haired man moved towards the golden-haired one. Frustration eased its way out of the demon's body. Bill stared down at his battered knuckles and grinned at their wounds. It still amazed him how a little pain helped humans feel better.

"Are you finished?" Ford asked.

Bill nodded.

Ford led Bill back to the desk and gently guided him into the chair. He walked over to a cabinet and returned with a first aid kit.

"I know you're angry, but you've got to stop hurting yourself," Ford chided.

He pulled up a second chair and grabbed Bill's hand where he then busied himself with cleaning the demon's fingers. Bill hissed in a mixture of pain and delight at the antiseptic wipes against the fresh wounds.

The two sat in silence for a moment while Ford cleaned away the old blood. For the most part the scrapes stopped bleeding by the time he opened the gauze and bandages.

"Why do you even care?" Bill asked breaking the silence.

Ford looked up then returned to tending Bill's wounds.

Bill shifted and continued, "All I've ever done is torture you and your family." He pulled his hand away mid wrap. Ford cussed as the bandage dropped to the ground. Bill grabbed Ford's chin. "Why do you keep taking care of me?"

"First of all," Ford said taking Bill's hand in his. "You don't ever grab my face again." He released his hold when he realized he gripped the bruised area. "Secondly..." Ford's glare hardened. "You're so pitiful I would feel like a monster if I didn't."

"Well, I don't need your pity or your help!" Bill shouted and he yanked his hand away from the other man.

"Fine!" Ford shouted. "I've had enough, you ungrateful brat!" He stood up and handed Bill the bandages. "You can fix up yourself."

"I will," Bill snapped.

Ford walked a few paces down to cool off.

Bill picked up the bandages and sloppily wrapped it around his hand. The fabric rolled to the ground. Bill grabbed them from the floor and wrapped up his entire hand and wrist. The dressings beneath the final wrapping barely clung to his skin. With his other hand he pulled off a four inch strip of tape and used his teeth to sever it from the dispenser. It curled into itself by the time Bill applied it to the bandage.

"See," Bill said as he held up his arm to display the bandaged disaster.

Ford felt the tickle rise in this throat. It forced itself out as a chuckle, which Ford bit down in an attempt to hide. Bill pouted, which opened Ford's mouth and made him laugh out loud.

Bill poked his lip out further just as Ford took hold of his arm.

"If I did let you go, you wouldn't survive two days on your own," the author said as he removed Bill's mess of bandages. The demon watched the human wrap the cloth tightly over his thin appendage. Ford taped it in place then moved onto the next hand. "I'm sorry to hurt your feelings, but you are defenseless in this form." He held back a chuckle at the demon's pout.

"You're not sorry," Bill muttered.

"No, I'm not," Ford replied. He secured the second bandage. "I noticed you didn't include me in your tirade on things you hate."

Bill looked directly at Ford. "I don't hate you, Sixer," he said softly.

Ford stopped wrapping and looked Bill in the eyes.

"I never hated you," Bill said. "Even after you abandoned me."

"I left because you lied to me," Ford retorted.

"Maybe I did," the blond said. "But, as we found out, you wouldn't stay if you knew."

"You used me," Ford replied.

"Yes, I did," Bill said. "Is that what you wanted to hear?" His tone softened. "But I meant it when said I wanted you to join my band of freaks." The blond smiled. "I kept wishing I would see you again someday. I never thought my wish would be granted in the most humiliating and disgusting of ways." He pressed a hand against his stomach.

"Being human isn't that bad," Ford said. He crossed his arms. "And if I recall correctly, weren't you always seeking a human host."

"Of course," Bill said. He jumped down from the chair. "Because you humans are so dumb I have to take over, or nothing'll get done." He looked over his own body. "But I don't like being a fleshbag. It's boring."

The two walked to the elevator. Ford closed the door then pressed the button to ascend to the ground floor.

"Perhaps you'll discover something about humans you won't find so boring," Ford offered.

"Don't count on it," Bill muttered.

Ford stood by Bill's room while he waited for the latter to get ready for bed. Bill emerged from the bathroom sporting the same pajamas he wore the previous night.

"Goodnight, Bill," Ford said.

"Night," Bill returned then headed for the bed.

Ford shut and locked the door. Bill might have complained about boredom, but Ford's life would be anything but with the dream demon living in his house.

* * *

 **This chapter was short compared to the last three.**

 **Bill is a little angsty, but I feel he wouldn't be too happy about having lost almost all of his powers. He'll cheer up eventually, but it's going to take some time.**


	10. Dishes and a Makeover

**This chapter is for Princess Dia who wanted Mabel to give Bill a makeover.**

 **There is a bit of drama in the first part, but the majority of the chapter is light-hearted fun.**

* * *

Stan woke the kids early the next morning as they still needed to clean up the shack before it opened for business. Dipper looked over at Mabel who turned away. Dipper watched her leave their shared room without a word.

By the time the twins arrived downstairs Soos had all the dishes washed and most of the kitchen swept. He waved at the two, a gesture Dipper returned, but Mabel only halfway.

It took a little over an hour to get everything in order. More than once Stan glared at the vending machine and muttered under his breath how two extra pairs of hands could have been beneficial. He noticed Mabel moved slower than usual, but figured it had to do with the incident from the previous night combined with all the junk food.

Once the place seemed tidy enough for customers Stan ordered everyone to carry on with business as usual. Mabel made her way over to the cash register knowing that Wendy would be absent. Nonetheless Dipper continued to look over at the gift shop door in hopes his favorite redhead would waltz through the door, everything back to the way it was before Weirdmageddon. He then gazed at the vending machine door where he knew his great-uncle kept all his secret research including his and Fiddleford's many unreleased gadgets.

Throughout the night the memory of Wendy's face before she stormed out of the shack interrupted his sleep. Perhaps if he managed to sneak down (maybe even persuade Mabel to distract Ford), he could steal the memory gun and remove all the horrible memories from Wendy's mind. As quickly as the idea came he threw it away-it wouldn't be fair to her.

"Hey, dude, is your sister okay, she seems kind of off?" Soos whispered louder than a whisper should.

Dipper cringed at the volume of his friend's words. Nonetheless he whispered back, "Yeah, I think she's sad about Candy and Grenda leaving.'

Mabel glanced over her shoulder. Dipper, caught and now red-faced, turned his head away. She sighed and placed her chin atop her folded hands on the counter.

Mabel feigned cheerfulness for an hour. The guests piled up to register one after another, some of which Mabel knew and of those a few she recalled their frozen screams in their petrified forms.

She looked up just as Robbie and Tambry entered the gift shop holding hands. Her stomach swelled and she excused herself from the counter. Robbie smiled at the girl who briskly walked past him. Both Robbie and Tambry watched Mabel flee the shack then shrugged.

Mabel stopped at the bottom of the steps. She held her hands over her writhing stomach then her ears picked up Robbie's voice.

"Hey, Big Dude," Robbie called as he approached Soos. "Where's Wendy?"

"She has the day off," Soos answered.

"Really? That's real weird," Tambry said. She pulled the cellular device from her purse. "She hasn't replied to any of my texts."

"Yeah, she ain't answered anyone all day," Robbie added.

The guilt increased. Mabel sat down on the bottom step and licked a strand of hair into her mouth.

He tossed his hair then said, "Well, if you get in touch with her let her know the groups gettin' together at Nate's house tonight. His parents will be gone 'til next week."

"Will do," Soos said.

Robbie nodded in the direction of the exit. With a phone in one hand and Robbie's hand in the other, the two left.

Mabel glanced up as the teenagers walked by without a word to her. She lowered her gaze to the ground where a trail of ants marched an inch away from the toe of her shoe.

"Alright, kid, what's eatin' ya?" Stan asked as he sat down next to his niece.

"I just don't feel good," she said and brought her knees up then leaned her cheek against them.

"You know I know there's more to it than that," Stan said. "So why don't you tell me what's going on?"

Mabel looked up. "I can't stop thinking about Wendy."

"Yeah," Stan said. He rubbed the back of his neck, and although wouldn't admit it out loud, his employee had encompassed a good chunk of his thoughts that morning.

"I've never seen her like that," Mabel said. "Do you think Grunkle Ford was right? Bill shouldn't've came. Everyone would've been better off."

Stan stretched out his legs. "It's hard to say, sweetie."

"You didn't want him there either," Mabel reminded him.

"That's just 'cause I don't like him," Stan admitted. "There's lots of folks I didn't want there. Heck not even during that weird apocalypse thing."

Mabel cracked a smile. It then faded when she remembered she was the reason Stan was forced to use his home as a shelter during Weirdmageddon.

"Dipper told me I should've thought how Wendy woulda felt," Mabel confessed. "And Pacifica. And Old Man McGucket. Everyone. I just don't want this to ruin our friendship."

Stan pushed the hair from Mabel's mouth mid chew. "Look, if I know anything about Wendy, there's nothing that girl can't handle. Sure she's angry, and she has a good reason. Hell, I have a good reason."

It was only the quick reminder his great-niece sat beside him that he unclenched his fist.

He ruffled the girl's hair. "But you're the best person I know, and she's a fool if she gives up being your friend 'cause of it."

Two carloads of people pulled up. With the assistance of his cane Stan stood, groaning in pain, and walked over to the tourists with his arms wide open, and spouted his usual speech. Mabel felt better, but not all the butterflies had escaped.

* * *

That night Bill joined the Pines family for their first dinner where he sat beside Ford. For the most part the meal was silent, all conversation dying within a minute of its start. The others at the table stared throughout the meal.

Bill pushed his fork around the plate. He had eaten most of the chicken and mashed potatoes, but consuming the peas was asking too much.

Dipper looked over at his sister who appeared to be in better spirits than earlier, although she still wore a hint of sorrow in her eyes. Mabel finished the last bite on her plate. He surveyed his own soda can to see it was at the halfway mark and considered Mabel's to be about the same volume.

"Hey, Mabel, I bet I can finish before you?" Dipper challenged and held up the can of Pitt Cola.

Mabel dabbed at the speck of mashed potatoes in the corner of her mouth then with a smirk picked up her own can.

"You're on," she exclaimed.

The twins tilted the cans back and chugged while Stan cheered. Mabel slammed her can down on the table in triumph, while Dipper leaned over to cough out the bit that had gone down his windpipe. Mabel let out a sigh of victory.

"No fair, I choked," Dipper argued weakly as he tried to regain his voice in between coughs.

"Don't be a sore loser, Bro-Bro," Mabel replied and patted him on the back.

Stan smiled at the children's antics; he was surely going to miss them. A glance in the other direction reminded him once they departed all he'd be left with for company were the aloof scientist that had once been his best friend and said man's pet.

Dipper and Mabel scooted their chairs back having finished their meal. They scraped the remnants into the trashcan then placed the empty dishes in the sink.

"Where you going, Dipper?" Stan asked. He pointed a fork in the direction of the boy. "Those dishes won't wash themselves."

"Grunkle Stan," Dipper whined. "I'm going to play D, D and More D with Grunkle Ford." He looked over in Ford's direction to see him rising from his chair with the empty plate in hand.

"Haven't you nerds had enough of that game for one summer?" Stan exclaimed.

"No," Dipper and Ford answered in unison.

"We wanted to play one more round before I went back home," Dipper explained. "Can't Mabel or Bill do the dishes tonight?"

Stan stroked his chin. "Fair point," he said to the boy. He turned his gaze on Bill. "You, blondie, you're on dish duty tonight."

"I'm what?" Bill asked.

"Washing the dishes," Ford answered.

"If you're going to stay, you can start pitching in around here," said Stan.

"We'll see you guys later," Dipper cheered as he followed Ford to the basement.

"Sixer!" Bill called. He ran to the doorway that led to the gift shop. His eyes widened as the vending machine shut, leaving him alone with Ford's twin and Shooting Star.

Bill turned to see that Mabel had left to go watch television. He slowly lifted his gaze to meet Stan's scowl.

"Well, don't just stand there," Stan barked.

Bill took the path farthest out of Stan's reach to the sink. He squirted the dishsoap into the metal basin as he had watched Wendy do it the previous night. Bill glanced over his shoulder to see the elderly man watching. Bill gulped and turned on the faucet. The cold water rushed over his hands.

"You need to plug the sink," Stan scolded.

Bill jumped. He found the plug sitting atop the counter. He shakily grabbed it. The plug fell into the sink, clanging loudly. Bill picked up the item and stuffed it into the drain. The water filled and created bubbles.

Bill grabbed the first plate and dipped it into the water twice. He took it out then placed it in the drainer.

"You're not going to get them clean that way," Stan grumbled and made his way over to the smaller man.

Stan reached for the dish. The memories of both Stan and Wendy grabbing him surfaced. Bill dropped the plate into the sink, splattering bubbles, and scurried away.

Stan put a hand on his hip and stared at the blond with a lifted brow.

"What is wrong with you, you weirdo?" Stan asked. "You're acting like I'm gonna bite you, or something."

Bill tried to control his heavy breathing.

"Look, I don't like you, but I ain't gonna hurt you," said Stan. "Well, unless you absolutely deserve it. So stop actin' so weird."

He motioned for Bill to come closer. The demon cautiously made his way back to the sink.

"Now you take this cloth and you scrub it like this," Stan said as he washed the plate in a circular motion. He placed the now clean dish into the drainer and looked over at Bill. "Now do you think you can handle that?"

Stan slapped the sopping dishrag into Bill's hand. "Take your time if you gotta, but don't make a bigger mess."

Stan left the kitchen to join Mabel in the living room. Bill's heart calmed. He picked up the next dish and washed it the way Ford's twin had demonstrated.

His own reflection stared back from the now shiny surface of Ford's drinking glass. He scoffed at the disgusting face that apparently was his and slammed the cup upside down in the drainer.

* * *

When Bill finished with the dishes he walked into the living room, his shirt a little wet from the chore. Stan and Mabel watched some comedy show that had the old man cackling. Mabel's lips curved into a smile at the joke, but soon resumed a frown. She let out a sigh then leaned against the chair with her legs out.

Bill sat down beside her. Mabel leaned against Bill's arm and released another sigh. Bill found himself with another strange emotion, a hint of pain for the child.

"Shooting Star, you're not yourself," Bill commented.

The girl stared up at him with large hazel eyes. "I'm sorry," she said.

For some unknown reason Bill patted the girl on the shoulder. Bill scolded himself to stop. His fingers curved into themselves and dropped by his side.

"I'm just missing Candy and Grenda," Mabel said softly. "Dipper's hanging out with Ford, and..." her lip quivered. She wiped at her moist eyes with the sleeve of her sweater. "I'm sorry," she said again. Her nose and cheeks now red. "It's just tonight is girl's night."

"Oh," was all Bill could say. He cringed at the increasing pain in his chest and wondered if he was dying. He figured it must have been something in that human food.

"I won't get to see them again until November," she said as another tear trickled down her cheek.

"What is girls' night?" Bill asked.

"Me and the girls give each other makeovers and manicures, and talk about boys," Mabel said as she listed off the fun things she used to do with Candy and Grenda. Her smile faded. "I would ask Wendy, but um...I really don't think that's a good idea right now. Tambry and Robbie are at this stupid party I wouldn't want to go to even if I was invited. And Pacifica has to go to a boring rich people function with her parents."

"Well, wish I could help you, but I can't," Bill said with his arms raised. He lowered them back down and leaned his back against the chair. Stan exploded in laughter at the TV.

Mabel's eyes lit up. "Wait a minute!" she yelled. She reached over and ran a hand through his hair to see the golden curls bounce. "You're not a girl, but you have gorgeous hair, and..." She looked up with puppy dog eyes. "Do you think I could?"

"Absolutely not," Bill snapped.

"I heard absolutely," Mabel exclaimed.

"I said no," Bill repeated.

"Oh, come on, it'll be fun," Mabel begged. "Besides, what else you got to do right now?"

Bill looked over at the TV where the actors yelled while they chased each other around a counter. He wrinkled his brow then turned back to Mabel.

"Fine," he said.

Stan rolled his eyes. A part of him considered giving the demon a fair warning, but he too wanted Mabel's spirits lifted.

Mabel clapped her hands then dashed up to the attic. About a minute later she returned at full speed, nearly falling down the stairs, and entered the room with a makeup box in hand.

She ran into the kitchen to grab a chair from the table which she sat in the other end of the living room. Mabel patted the seat of the chair and Bill obeyed her request.

Stan stared at his great-niece and her victim then shook his head and returned his attention to the television program.

Mabel reached into her box and pulled out a hairbrush. She went to work gently brushing Bill's golden locks.

"Hey, you've been using my shampoo," she said upon smelling the strawberry scent.

"Sixer told me I had to scrub it with shampoo, and I liked yours better than Pinetree's," Bill explained.

"That makes sense," Mabel said then returned to brushing. "To tell you the truth Dipper rarely washes his hair."

"That explains why it smelled so rancid," Bill said as he recalled the limited time he spent in control of Dipper's body. "Meatsacks are disgusting."

"You'll get used to it," Mabel said. The brush stroked the hairs at the base of Bill's scalp.

Bill enjoyed the bristles gently massaging his scalp. For some reason he wanted to pick up his own hairbrush, sneak down into the lab, and do the same procedure to Ford. Bill shook away those strange thoughts.

All of Mabel's woes had vanished. Dipper never allowed her to give him a makeover, and she had always dreamed of brushing a guy's hair. Ford had promised to let her comb his thick locks once, but they never found the time.

Mabel tied Bill's hair back with a green scrunchie so that about an inch of blond hair poked out of the tie. She moved to the front and fastened his bangs in place with two sparkly, purple, butterfly clips.

Mabel scrutinized Bill's appearance. She nodded then said, "I think we'll start with some foundation."

Stan shook his head again, he almost felt an ounce of pity for Bill.

Mabel pulled out a container of powder foundation. The cosmetic was a shade darker than Bill's skin, but would have to do. She twirled the brush in the powder then brought it to her former enemy's face. Bill winced at first, but quickly got used to the soft brush stroking his flesh. She brushed it under his nose making him sneeze.

"Aww," Mabel cooed.

Bill glowered at her for a moment then wiped thin, clear mucus on his shirt. "Disgusting," he grumbled.

Mabel continued with the foundation. "Was that your first sneeze?" she asked.

"And hopefully my last," the blond groaned.

"It's cute," Mabel commented. "But not nearly as cute as Dipper's, he sounds like a kitten."

Bill chuckled.

Another three minutes and two more coats later Mabel finished with the foundation. She stood back to admire her work. Bill looked ghostlike and the the face contrast with the ears and neck too obvious. In an attempt to fix the issue she applied heavy rouge to his cheeks and a dab on his nose.

Mabel rummaged through the box until she found the desired item. She brought out two tubes of lipgloss: one clear and one soft pink. Both tubes were pressed against either cheek and in the end Mabel selected the pink one as it was her favorite. She instructed him to part his mouth. Bill followed the directions and cringed at the sticky substance rubbed upon his lips.

Next she opened an eyeliner pencil. Bill recoiled as the girl moved closer with the pencil.

"Bill, hold still," she ordered.

"No, put that away," Bill countered.

The girl one hand under his face and scribbled the eyeliner on with the other. Bill shifted and pulled, the pencil nearly poked him in the eye twice. By the time the eyeliner was the makeup resembled Robbie's stage look. She then added a small amount of mascara.

When she finished she offered Bill a handheld mirror. Bill took the mirror in his own grasp and wrinkled his nose at the new appearance. He wanted nothing more than to wash away that horrid mess on his face. He peered over the mirror's edge to see Mabel beaming. He put on a fake smile so as not to crush her improved mood.

Mabel sat down on her knees and took Bill's left hand, careful not to be rough with his wounded fingers.

"Since your eyes and hair are gold, I think silver would be a good complement," she said and showed him the tiny bottle of fingernail polish.

Mabel screwed off the cap and brought out the applicator. Bill scrunched his nose at the smell. His nails were greeted with a cold sensation as the girl applied the silver paint.

"Bill," she said as she moved to the next finger. "How did you hurt your hands?"

Stan stared over in their direction. Earlier that morning Ford had informed Stan on the previous night's incident when he noticed Bill's bandages at breakfast.

The blond shifted. "I...uh, did something stupid," he answered.

Mabel looked up at the demon for a few seconds then returned to her work. She had a hunch in the back of her mind, but chose not to confirm it.

She recalled the time about a month ago when she walked in on Dipper about to self-harm. He had hurriedly hid the scissors under his pillow and wiped away the tears with his back to his sister. He then faced her with a false smile. Mabel wanted to bring what she witnessed to Stan's attention, but couldn't even bear discussing it with Dipper himself. She had not seen him attempt the action again, but feared that he still felt the urge to cut.

"Bill," she said again. "I'm going to miss you."

Bill sighed. He never would have believed to have formed a friendship with one of the people he had intended to hurt all summer. His heart filled with pain and forced out two words he thought he would never speak in the entirety of his existence.

"Shooting Star," he said softly. "I'm sorry."

The girl's eyes widened at that phrase. She heard her brother, her friends, and even her Grunkle Ford speak those words recently, but never thought they would come from the mouth of Bill Cipher.

"I've been a real jerk to you," Bill clarified. "But you've been so nice to me."

"Grunkle Ford wants to give you a second chance, so I want to too," Mabel explained. "Besides, you're now my friend."

Bill smiled. "Thanks, Shooting Star, but don't you think you're getting a little ahead of yourself here?" Bill questioned.

"Uh-uh," Mabel replied with a shake of her head. "It's always better to be ahead."

"Well, then you're a fool," Bill replied. He shrugged and pulled away the finished hand. He blew on the wet nail polish. "And just so you know, dear Fordsy didn't give me a second chance. He just wants to keep me under lock and key."

"I know I'm right, you'll see it soon," Mabel retorted. She finished up the last finger on the second hand. "I believe in second chances. And I think soon enough Grunkle Ford will give you another chance too."

"Don't hold your breath," Bill commented.

The secret door to the laboratory opened and out walked Dipper and Ford laughing.

"So the nerds are back from their quest," Stan mocked.

Mabel laughed. Ford could only roll his eyes while Dipper stuck out his tongue at his sister.

Ford caught the sight of Bill in the chair with his face decorated. The six fingered hand clamped over the author's mouth and he chuckled. When Dipper realized what humored his grunkle, he too joined in the laughter.

"Don't be jealous, Bro-Bro," Mabel cheered. "The salon is still open for customers."

"I'll pass," Dipper replied.

Bill stared down at his nails. The light silver shade did look decent.

* * *

The twins said good night to their family members then hurried up to the attic.

Ford approached the bathroom to see Bill scrubbing off the makeup. He groaned at the eyeliner and mascara that had smeared beneath his eyes. He scrubbed harder only for the smudge to worsen.

"It'll take a week for this crap to come off," Bill groaned. "I don't know how you fleshsacks can wear this stuff daily."

"I think they invented special wipes for it," Ford stated.

"Now you tell me," Bill grumbled. He stared in the mirror at the mess under his eyes. "I look like an exhausted old man." Bill grinned and looked over at the reflection of Ford. "Like you."

"Hilarious," Ford said with a tone that spoke the opposite.

Bill scrubbed for the fifth time. The foundation had been wiped away leaving his skin a raw red.

"Stan told me why you did it," Ford said.

Bill shrugged. "She looked so sad, I had to," he explained. As soon as the words escaped he cupped a hand over his mouth. "I mean...um..."

Ford smiled, but said nothing.

"It's been a long day, I'm tired okay," Bill said. He picked up his yellow toothbrush and applied a layer of mint toothpaste to the top as Ford had showed him the first night. The demon scrubbed his teeth and made sure to get the tongue and cheeks as well. He spit out the foam then rinsed to catch the remainder. He turned to the door to see Ford still watching. "What?" he asked.

"I'm just impressed by how much you've learned," he answered.

"I'm not an idiot," Bill said while wiping his mouth with a washcloth.

Bill turned off the light and followed Ford to that dreaded room. Bill stepped inside to see Ford still staring.

"Are you going to tuck me in or something?" Bill asked.

"Goodnight, Bill," Ford said.

* * *

 **Bill is learning what it means to be a friend. As for the beginning, I just thought it would be funny to see Bill attempting to do household chores (and failing).**

 **I'm wondering if I should do a chapter that has Bill bonding with Dipper. I don't know though, I kind of want Dipper to still not trust Bill yet. With Mabel having already forgiven him, I think it still gives some conflict that Dipper doesn't entirely accept him. Anyway, I hope you all found this chapter entertaining.**


	11. A Simple Errand

**It's been a while, but here is chapter eleven! I wasn't sure where I wanted to go with this chapter, I changed my mind about three times. I found one that I like, and well, we'll just go from there.**

 **Guest, I love your idea, and I'm considering using it.**

 **Invader Kathy Starsky, Princess Dia, Guest, dwellerofcrag, and ChangedMyLike4U: thank you for the reviews. You guys are awesome!**

 **There is some violence and blood in this chapter. It's a little more than what is seen on an episode, but not super graphic or anything.**

 **Also, there is a brief reference to my other story Banished in this chapter. It has no effect on the plot of this story, but I'm going to say that story happened in the same timeline as this one.**

* * *

Dipper stood behind the counter of the gift shop while Mabel sat atop it, kicking her feet. Soos stood off to the side sweeping the floor and hummed the tune of a popular song.

The girl was in a merry mood. She found a pack of stickers in one of the drawers and had covered the entirety of her rainbow sweater with them. She slapped one on her brother's hat which made him whine in protest. He took off the cap and ripped the smiley face sticker from the side.

Dipper had woken in a foul mood. One look at the calendar that morning reminded him that he only had three more days until he was expected to return. Mabel was looking forward to the new school year, which was understandable because most everyone in her classes loved her. Dipper, however, was a different story.

He had made many friends in Gravity Falls, and had quite the adventure, and he hated to give that life up to return to California where the majority of the school ridiculed and bullied him. If it weren't for his sister, he feared he'd have no happy memories of his hometown.

The gift shop door opened and in walked the female employee. She was dressed as usual, but didn't greet them with her typical carefree smile.

Dipper had been worried about the teenager since the night of the party. Stan had called Wendy the previous morning and suggested that she take the day off. As it turned out Wednesday had been a slow for business.

"Morning, Wendy," said Soos.

Wendy offered him a week smile and polite salutation. She returned her attention to the twins.

"Dipper, Mabel," she said. She found it difficult to look the preteens in the eyes. "I-I owe you two an apology for Tuesday."

"Hey, you were upset," Dipper said as he stepped around the counter.

Wendy shook her head. "It was still uncool," she said. "I didn't mean to ruin the day."

"You didn't," Mabel said.

Wendy figured that Mabel was just saying that to make her feel better. That was something she admired about the girl.

"We had a good time," Dipper added. His eyes brightened. "Oh, I never got a chance to thank you for the hoodie. I can't wait for a chance to wear it."

"I'm surprised you're not now," Mabel replied and smacked Dipper on the back.

Dipper sent her a scowl.

Wendy and Soos laughed along. Dipper felt his cheeks flush, but chose to let it go if it meant seeing Wendy laughing again.

"So where is the creep?" Wendy asked. "I should probably apologize to him too."

"In the lab with Mr. Ford," Soos answered and pointed his thumb towards the vending machine.

"I've never been down there," Wendy said with a shake of her head.

Sometimes it still blew her mind that the innocent looking vending machine, where she had purchased (and stolen) snacks from several times was actually the entrance to a secret laboratory.

Wendy headed for the vending machine. Dipper grabbed her arm.

"Wait," he said. "Grunkle Ford might be working on something important."

"Yeah," Mabel added as she recalled the time Ford chewed her out when she went into the lab without permission. She waved her hands and continued, "And believe me, he doesn't like people interfering."

"Or nearly releasing a feral monster," Dipper added.

"It was an accident!" his sister exclaimed. Mabel shook her head then turned her attention to Wendy. "No, no, not a good idea."

"And you don't have to, you know," Dipper said. Both Wendy and Mabel stared at the Pines boy. Dipper rubbed the back of his head. "If you're not really sorry. I mean, he had it coming."

"Dipper!" Mabel scolded.

Wendy smiled. She rubbed Dipper's head, messing up his cap. "Thanks, but I probably should." She crossed her arms and stared at the vending machine. "He probably thinks I'm a total nutjob."

"Well, if you want to know the truth." He pulled Wendy's arm and she leaned down so that he could whisper in her ear. "Grunkle Ford told me you scared him real good."

Wendy grinned. "Good," she said.

Mabel glared at the two. She walked back over to the counter. She pulled out a notepad from a desk and began drawing pictures on the lined paper.

Dipper watched as the teenager took her spot behind the counter. With Soos having done all of the stocking earlier that morning, there wasn't much else to do until the next group of tourists arrived.

Dipper's smile fell into a frown. Of all the people from the town, there was no doubt that Wendy would be the one he missed the most.

* * *

"Confound it, Bill!" Ford huffed and grabbed the other man's wrist.

"It got what was coming to it," Bill retorted.

Bill winced when a clean dressing was pressed against the burn on his palm.

"At what cost?" Ford asked. He wrapped yet another bandage around Bill's hand. "You're lucky it wasn't worse, or you'd be in a hospital room right now."

 _Bill had been outside on the shack porch only a few minutes prior (with Ford's permission) snacking on a roll. He placed it down on a napkin to take a sip from his glass of apple juice. When he reached for the roll it was missing. Bill jumped up and looked around for his missing breakfast. He gasped at the sight of an orange, rodent-like creature running off with the roll in its mouth._

 _Bill had leaped from the porch. The four-legged creature was fast, but not nearly as quick as Bill. He pounced and grabbed the creature's back with his left hand while the right grabbed the roll. The monster shut its eyes and secreted a gas from the pores on its back. Bill yelped and let go at the rising heat. The creature abandoned the bread and took off into the forest._

 _The blond jumped to his feet, his eyes red, and fangs bared. Blue flames erupted from his palms._

 _Ford had heard his charge yell and rushed outside to see Bill about to use his magic. He called for Bill to stop, but the demon placed a forcefield around the creature. It shrieked and kicked its feet at the sudden loss of control of its body. Bill was about to rip off the monster's limbs when Ford clamped a strong hand on his shoulder._

 _"Bill, quick, put it in the container," he instructed and pointed to a glass tube he would use to store and study the creature._

 _"Not until I have my revenge," Bill hissed._

 _"What are you going on about?" Ford asked._

 _"It took my food!" Bill shouted. "Then had the audacity to attack me."_

 _He opened the injured hand to show the palm to the scientist. Ford gasped at the burnt and bubbling skin. He took hold of Bill's thumb and pinky to bring the hand closer._

 _"Put it away then come inside," Ford instructed._

 _Bill gritted his teeth and clenched his hand shut. He hissed at the sudden pain from the pressure of his fingertips against the tender skin._

 _The creature fell into the container and Ford slammed the lid on top. The rodent scurried about in the limited space. Ford picked up his new specimen and beckoned for Bill to follow._

"Only you would touch a lava rat with your bare hands," Ford chided with a shake of his head.

"It took my food," Bill said and pointed to himself with the uninjured hand. He pouted then added, "And I'm still hungry."

"I thought you didn't like bread anyway," Ford mentioned. He snapped the bandage with miniature scissors then taped it in place.

"I don't like that squishy crap you made the sandwiches with," Bill clarified.

Ford placed what little remained of the bandages and antibiotic ointment back in the first aid kit then sighed. Bill had only been in his care for four days and already required three medical procedures.

"What am I going to do with you?" Ford asked outloud.

"You could always release me," Bill said as he leaned back in the chair.

The legs folded in and the chair toppled backwards taking Bill with it. Ford flinched at the sound of metal collapsing on the floor along with a one hundred fifty pound body.

Bill sat up in the heap and rubbed his back. He looked up at Ford and started giggling. The giggles quickly changed into a full laugh.

"What could possibly be so funny?" Ford asked.

Bill's laughter slowed to a stop. He offered the author a smile that nearly made him blush.

"Well, it hurts," Bill answered with a chuckle. He pushed a stray curl from his forehead. "But your face." He fell into another laughing fit.

Ford would have chided the smaller man's behavior had he not found it so pleasing. He was finally seeing a glimpse of Cipher's old personality. Besides, Bill's laughing face was too cute for Ford not to smile back.

Bill only stopped when the aching in his back increased. He moaned in pain then attempted to stand up. He lost his balance and fell back down. Bill chuckled, but the laugh quickly switched to a groan.

Ford shook his head then offered his hand. Bill extended his own arm. The strong six-fingered hand clamped around Bill's smaller one. In one thrust Bill was back on his feet. Ford placed his other hand on Bill's side to help steady him.

"I'd be doing you a disservice letting you go," Ford commented.

Bill stuck out his tongue at Ford. Ford turned his head and Bill gave him an innocent smile. Ford gave him a look of suspicion, but chose to ignore it.

Ford picked his jacket up off the back of the chair.

"I need to go to the store for a few things, do you want to come?" Ford asked.

Upon receiving no reply, Ford turned and nearly gasped at the sight of Bill standing with his back to a three-foot mirror, and his shirt up to the base of his neck. He was about to scold the demon for indecency when he noticed Bill's eyes on his own reflection.

A large bruise was forming on the lower half of his back from where he fell. Ford guessed he must have landed on a piece of metal.

"Does it hurt to walk?" Ford asked.

Bill shook his head. "I just wanted to see it," he answered.

"I'm going to the store and so are you," Ford stated.

Bill simply shrugged, glad to leave the shack for an hour.

The two emerged into the gift shop. Four faces stared at the two. Bill shrunk behind Ford when he caught the redhead's glare.

"Grunkle Ford!" Dipper shouted as he approached the older man. Ford patted the boy on the head. "Grunkle Ford!" Dipper cheered a second time while jumping. "Toby just stopped by. He said he noticed some strange creature in the woods by the entrance to town!"

"Hmm, sounds interesting," Ford said with a smile.

"So?" Dipper asked with a large smile.

Ford's smile widened. He turned to Bill and said, "I have missed monster hunting."

Bill smiled at the thought of doing something other than lying around the shack.

"Can we go check it out?" Dipper hurriedly asked.

Ford chuckled. "Bill and I are heading into town anyway," he said, motioning to the other. "We'll take a look on the way back."

"But Grunkle Ford," Dipper said, his smile faltering. "I want to go too."

Ford shook his head. "Dipper, you've only got a few days left. Do you really want to spend it on an errand?"

"Please?" Dipper tried again.

Ford looked over to Bill then returned his gaze to the child. "Very well," he said.

Dipper cheered then ran upstairs to the attic bedroom. Before the others could count to ten he returned into view. The boy nearly tripped over the rug. He caught his balance mid-run, then stopped in front of Ford and Bill. He held out the journal Stan had given him.

"I was going to wait until next summer," Dipper explained. He stared at the precious gift. "But I can get a chance to use it now."

Ford smiled at the boy's enthusiasm; Dipper reminded him too much of himself at that age.

The three climbed into the car: Ford in the driver's seat, Bill in passenger, and Dipper in the back.

Ford could tell from the window that Stan was not thrilled about him taking one of his employees with him, but the car was already rolling away before Stan had a chance to do anything about it.

They passed by the area that supposedly some supernatural creature had been spotted. Dipper stared out with both of his hands on the window. It was possibly the last paranormal mystery he would have a chance to solve. In less than three days he would be on a bus back to his mundane life.

The car pulled into the parking lot of a general store. The three walked to the entrance. So far the shop disappointed Bill as it didn't have an automatic door. He wondered if it would at least offer free samples.

Ford took a metal shopping basket on his arm. Bill looked around the store. It was less thrilling than Gravity Falls Supercenter, but still exciting to see something other than the confines of the Mystery Shack. Dipper walked with his hands in his pockets, he was ready to leave and investigate the mystery.

Ford filled the basket with the items he needed: bandages, antibiotic ointment, various food products (if Stan didn't like it, he wouldn't purchase it), rubbing alcohol (Ford used it in some of his mixtures), batteries, and a few tubes of liquid nitrogen.

Bill approached Ford with two Mondos: a blue one in the right hand, and a red one in the left. He practically begged the scientist if he could have them. Ford sighed and compromised that he could have one. Bill scrutinized both bottles, weighing the pros and cons of each. In the end he selected the blue one merely because Dipper mentioned he liked the red one better. Bill placed both drinks in the basket, which went unnoticed by the man paying.

Ford stood in line to purchase the items. Dipper flipped through one of those poorly photoshopped paranormal magazines, while Bill felt the need to inspect every selection of candy. When it came his turn to check out, Ford grabbed Bill by the arm and pulled him along. He quickly paid and the three were back inside the car.

Before they could even get out of the parking lot Bill reached forward to play with the buttons and knobs on the control system. He laughed when he turned the air conditioning on full blast. Ford smacked his hand away, so Bill went for the radio. His finger clicked through the channels. There wasn't much of a selection, but he still found the edit he made of alternating singers, commercials, and radio hosts to be hilarious.

Gold eyes fell on a knob next to the seek button. The volume was turned up to full blast on a rock station. Dipper clamped his hands over his ears and shouted something that was drowned out by the song. Bill started screaming. Ford turned the volume down to the minimum and let out a sigh.

"Keep your hands in your lap," Ford instructed the passenger then returned his attention to the road.

Bill stuck his tongue out at Ford, but complied with his order-for a total of ten seconds.

Ford groaned at the sound of Bill rummaging through the plastic bag. He sat up with the two sugary beverages in his hand. He tossed the red one to Dipper. The full bottle slipped through the brunet's fingers and rolled under the passenger seat.

Dipper waited for Ford to halt at the stoplight. When the light turned green, Dipper unclasped his seatbelt and lunged forward to grab the drink as it rolled back.

The boy clamped his seatbelt and waited for his great-uncle to begin scolding him for a dangerous move. Ford hadn't even noticed as they were approaching the area that Toby mentioned seeing the strange activity.

Ford veered off the road and pulled into the wooded area. The three inside rocked as the tires went over roots and rocky terrain. The scientist put the vehicle in park.

Bill finished the rest of his drink then licked blue liquid beads from his bottom lip. He tossed the empty plastic on the floor then ripped his seatbelt off.

Three doors opened and shut in a round. Ford fastened a crossbow to his back and buckled the strap over one shoulder. He checked to make sure that the two daggers were stowed in his jacket pockets.

Ford inhaled the scent of the forest and was flooded with a hundred memories at once. How much he would give to return to the days of his youth where all he had to chase was his dream, and the various creatures that called Gravity Falls their home. He looked over to his right and saw a child who was practically a clone of his childhood self. To his left was the being who had once accompanied him on the hunts, but never in physical form.

Some of the excitement dissipated at the realization that the very person who had used and betrayed him stood by his side once again. He had to remind himself that this time he was the one with the upper hand, and there was no way Bill Cipher would have the opportunity to harm him.

Ford felt a sudden wave sorrow with the knowledge that the former member of his hunting party would never accompany him again because of his own selfish dreams and ambitions. No one knew how Ford nearly cried when he saw Fiddleford after their victory against Bill, and how much it burned that the old man could no longer remember him.

Still, time changed everything. Ford was about to set out with a new crew. The members had changed, but the mission was still the same.

Dipper stepped forward. He checked his vest pocket to make sure the journal was still present. It had been his dream since finding the original journal to spend an afternoon chasing down the mysteries of the town with the author. He never imagined it would be so close to the end of his stay.

The three journeyed into the woods. Shoes crunched pebbles and the first of the fallen leaves.

Bill felt grateful to Mabel for buying him a pair of red tennis shoes from a thrift store the previous day. The dress shoes were cool, but impractical for hiking.

"What exactly did Toby say he saw?" Ford asked the child.

Dipper looked around for any sign of something suspicious.

Toby had stopped by to drop off a stack of his independent newspaper (that no one read), and when Soos had politely asked him how his day was going, he supplied the group with his tale of terror.

"He said it cast a large shadow and managed to knock down three trees," Dipper answered.

"Right there!" Bill shouted and ran off in the direction of the fallen trees.

Ford and Dipper kept up with the other. Bill stooped down to examine the markings on the base of the trunks. He sniffed it then ran his hand along the splintered wood.

"Any clues?" Ford asked while he looked at the rough stump.

"I know that smell," Bill replied as he stood. He glared hard at Ford. "Unfortunately, this stupid bond keeps me from tapping into my vault of knowledge."

Ford sighed. He recalled that the best thing about Bill was his all-knowing brain. Now he contained no more than an average human. Dipper might even be a step ahead of him now.

"Well...sometimes sacrifices have to be made," Ford said as he pushed by the blond.

Bill muttered something that neither Pines heard. Ford figured it was better that way.

None of them noticed the shadow that followed.

Ford made sure to stay ahead of the other two. He pushed through the many branches and listened for any sound-be it animal or monster.

"Are you sure you can't remember?" Dipper asked Bill.

The demon walked in tow with the child. "Nothing, Pinetree," he said. He glared ahead at Ford. "Until Sixer releases me, I won't have an answer for you."

Dipper never would have believed that he would be on an adventure with the creature who had spent all summer trying to destroy him. Mabel had been foolish enough to trust and form a friendship with him. Dipper crossed his arms. It would take more than an apology and a makeover to win him over.

Bill suddenly stopped. He swiftly turned and examined the forest. He pivoted to check the other direction. Dipper tried to question him only to be cut off with Bill's extended finger.

"Bill, what's wrong?" Ford asked.

The two jumped back at the swift brush against their faces. They sharply turned at the sound of Dipper's screams. Ford faltered at the sight of his nephew being hoisted twenty feet in the air. Something was coiled around Dipper's waist.

Both men gasped at the appearance of a massive being that held the young Pines hostage. The creature was covered in chestnut fur. It had ten eyes, arranged in a similar pattern to a spider's. Eighteen legs protruded from its body. Each appendage ranged from fifteen to thirty feet in length. One of those legs held tight to the trashing preteen.

Ford ripped the crossbow from his back. He aimed for the creature's stomach. With a squinted eye he pressed his finger against the trigger. He released an imprisoned breath when he pressed the trigger. The arachnid moved into a defensive stance and used Dipper's squirming body as a shield.

Ford cursed and quickly pointed the weapon to the sky. The arrow shot off into the distance. The startled cries of various animals echoed through the woods. Ford's heart skipped at the thought of having nearly murdered his nephew.

"Help me, Grunkle Ford!" Dipper screamed.

Bill's golden eyes glowed. He held out his arms and bent his fingers towards him. A blue forcefield appeared around the creature. He pulled his arms against his chest and the two legs that supported the monster's frame were ripped clean off. Yellow blood spurted and the monster faltered. He caught himself with two other legs.

Ford used the distraction to shoot an arrow into the monster's chest. He screamed out in pain and released his hold on Dipper. Bill used his magic to levitate himself, and caught Dipper midair. Bill tightened his hold on Dipper and landed in a kneel.

The two looked up to see Ford prepared to take a second shot. The arachnid sprung up and with quick moves of two legs knocked Ford to the ground.

Bill released his hold on Dipper. He stood with clenched fists. His eyes glowed crimson. The engravings on his pinky glowed a gold hue. The markings on Ford's finger did the same.

Ford groaned and lifted himself with his arms. He swore as his leg refused to budge. The gray-haired man wiped dirt from his glasses and gasped at the creature readied for a final strike.

A figure swiftly moved in front of the monster. Ford blinked at the sight of Bill standing before the monster that meant to end him. Bill placed his palm against the spider-like creature's abdomen. He felt power pulsing through his veins-it felt amazing. He screamed and a blue aura shot through the creature's stomach. In two seconds time the monster's body splattered about the forest.

Ford attempted to stand, but his left leg exploded in pain. He clutched at the injured limb then lifted his eyes to see Bill standing with his arm outstretched and breathing heavily. He was drenched in the monster's yellow blood. Bill's eyes shut and he collapsed facedown on the ground.

Dipper limped over to the two older men. He stumbled once then picked himself up off the ground.

"Dipper," Ford called. He managed to pull himself into a sitting position. "Are you okay?"

"I'm-I'm a little scratched up," the boy admitted. "How about you?"

Dipper knelt down next to his grunkle. Two large gashes were cut into Ford's cheek, the top one barely missing his eye.

"I can't move my leg," Ford confessed as he rubbed the throbbing limb. He pointed to the other member of their party. "Check on Bill."

Dipper crawled over to Bill. The older man's eyes were shut, but Dipper could see the slow rise and fall of his back. The child shook the demon and called his name twice.

"He's out cold," Dipper said to Ford. His gaze landed back on Bill. "But he's still alive."

Dipper reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. Fortunately it had not been crushed when the monster grabbed him. He dialed the number of the Mystery Shack. After two rings Stan picked up. Dipper quickly explained the events that had taken place. Stan instructed him to stay where they were.

Dipper leaned against a tree. He looked over at Ford who was feeling his leg for any abnormalities.

"Grunkle Ford," Dipper said. The mentioned looked up at his name. Dipper took a glimpse over at Bill then placed his eyes back on Ford. "Where did he get all that power from?"

Ford sighed. "I don't know," he answered. He looked down at his own pinky. The color had returned to normal.

"You don't think he got all his powers back?" Dipper asked.

One look at Bill answered that question for Ford.

"I don't think so," the scientist said. "He's expended all he had. But it was quite a boost."

"Does it have anything to do with the spell?" Dipper asked.

"Don't know," Ford said. He leaned his head back hoping to relieve some of the pressure building up behind his eyes. "I'll have to do more research on it later." He straightened his neck then glared down at his injured leg. "Worst case I'll be confined to a chair for a while, so I'll have plenty of time to look into it."

Not much longer they heard the approaching of a vehicle. Soos pulled his truck into the woods and came to a stop by the crew. Stan sat in the passenger seat, anger displayed on his face. Mabel and Wendy sat in the backseat.

"Stanford, you butthead," Stan ranted the second he stepped out of the truck. "You take my car and then you go and get yourself all banged up."

Stan grabbed his brother under the arms. Soos gently took the older man's uninjured leg while Wendy supported the other one. They carefully sat him in the bed of the truck with his legs out straight. Soos grabbed some blankets he kept in the backseat incase of emergency and tucked them around Ford.

Stan held out his hand for the keys. Ford reached into his coat pocket then tossed them to his scowling twin.

The group returned to the scene where Dipper still stood next to the unconscious body.

Stan grabbed Bill and flipped him over his shoulder.

"Careful, Mr. Pines!" Soos gasped. "He might have a concussion."

"He'll have more than that when I'm through with him," Stan grumbled.

Bill was placed in the back next to Ford. From what Ford could see Bill was a little bruised up, but didn't suffer any major injuries.

Soos gave the word he would be dropping them both off at the hospital. Ford sighed then looked back over at Bill. He knew it was just a matter of time before Bill was checked into the hospital, but never thought he'd be joining him.

Stan announced that he would be driving the other car. Mabel decided to ride with him.

Dipper climbed in the truck and sat in between Soos and Wendy. Soos suggested that Dipper get checked out as well while they were there. Dipper nodded, but wasn't paying much attention to the handyman's words.

All Dipper could think of was that he was the reason Ford suffered an injury. Once again he had done something that cost someone else. He hung his head, proving to himself again why he hated himself.

* * *

 **This chapter was pretty long, but hopefully entertaining. I thought I'd add a little action/adventure in there to spice things up a bit. A little angst there at the end, but hopefully that keeps things interesting.**

 **When writing this chapter I had the image of Ford with a crossbow. The thought was too awesome, I just had to include it.**

 **Also, as to why Stan seems mad at Bill there at the end, at this point he doesn't know the details of what happened, just that Ford, Bill, and possibly Dipper were injured. He blames Ford, and also assumes it was partly Bill's fault. You all know how Stan gets when Dipper's (or Mabel's) safety is concerned.**


	12. Hospital Visit

**Oh my goodness, this story is at 2,600 views! Thank you so much!**

 **A special thanks to Yosni, Song of the Howling Wolves, dwellerofcrag, and Princess Dia for your reviews on chapter eleven! Thank you so much!**

 **So, I don't have a title for this chapter either. If anyone can think of a suitable, or witty chapter title for this one, chapter four, or chapter six, please let me know.**

* * *

 _"Bill," a soft, feminine voice called._

 _The mentioned stirred. He felt lightheaded._

 _"Bill," said the voice, that time in a more playful tone._

 _A single eye opened. It blinked as it adjusted to the blur. The black and white room came into view. Bill gasped when he realized where he was._

 _The demon passed by a mirror. He nearly shouted in delight at the sight of his true form. The single eye glimmered as he looked upon his beautiful triangle body._

 _A familiar laugh echoed from behind. Bill swiveled to be greeted with his good friend and former lover._

 _"We've missed you," she spoke as she stepped forward. White flames radiated from her pink body._

 _Bill had to restrain himself from hugging the other demon. He was in her world and had to play by her rules._

 _"I've returned to the mindscape?" Bill asked._

 _Her smile lessened. "Only for a short while," she explained._

 _She sat down on a tattered sofa and patted the other seat for her friend to join. Bill hesitated, somewhat fearful that it might be a trap._

 _"You're not in any danger," Pyronica said as though she could read his thoughts. "Plenty of us hold a grudge against Pines...but not you." She paused then added, "Never you."_

 _"So...it wasn't a dream?" Bill asked._

 _Pyronica shook her head._

 _"Why did you wait so long to contact me?" the triangle asked. "You have any idea how lonely I've been?"_

 _The pink demon sighed. She leaned forward and rested her elbows on her knees._

 _"I tried," she replied. She nodded to the markings that were tattooed to the finger of his true form as well. "That thing was hard to get through. It's a powerful spell." She showed him a fanged smile. "Though nothing I can't break...eventually."_

 _Bill glared at the etchings that had robbed him of his body, his powers, and nearly all communication with his friends and dimension._

 _"Does anyone know how to break it?" Bill asked while he stared at his marked finger._

 _The female shook her head again. "We've looked into it, but none who have been captured by it have been able to contact the other side again. You're the first." She hesitated to tell him the next bit of news, but felt its importance weighed out her friend's feelings. "You should also know..." she bit down on her lip. "I don't know when, or even if I'll have another successful visit."_

 _Bill sighed. He knew the odds were against him, but hearing it did little to ease the grief._

 _Pyronica placed a hand atop of his. The feelings they once felt for each other had long since passed, but it was still nice to feel a comforting touch from one of his friends again._

 _"How terrible is it?" she asked. "Are they at least treating you well?"_

 _Bill shrugged. "They're not torturing me, if that's what you mean," he supplied. "I'm not starving, or in any pain, or anything." He looked away. "But they resent me, and they make sure to let me know."_

 _Pyronica squeezed his hand. "I'm sorry," she said. Bill could see the sincerity in her eye. "We're trying our best to bring you back. But it's going to take some time."_

 _Bill nodded. He had spent centuries of his existence waiting, what was a few extra weeks or years?_

 _Pyronica released her hold on Bill and moved to her feet. The triangle stared up at her, already missing the warmth of her hand._

 _"I don't know when I'll get to talk to you again," the female stated._

 _"Don't go," Bill begged._

 _She offered him a sad smile. "I don't have a choice," she said, her voice nearly cracking. "You're waking up."_

 _"No," Bill said softly. He looked up at the ceiling. He used to come and go from the mindscape as he pleased. Never before had he been on the other side. "Don't wake up," he pleaded with his body. He fell to his knees. "Not yet."_

 _Pyronica watched with misty eyes as the world and Bill slowly vanished._

Bill's eyes shot open and he inhaled deeply. He quickly closed his eyes at the unwelcome bright lights. He shielded his face with his hand and let his eyelids slide open once more.

He looked to the right to see his arm attached by a clear tube to some machine. A bag steadily dripped some liquid into the tube.

Bill sat up to find himself lying in a hospital bed. The bandage on his hand had been replaced with a sturdier one. His throat was parched.

He ran a hand through his hair and wrinkled his nose as pieces of dirt and gravel fell from his curls.

The door opened and in walked a blonde woman in her early thirties. Ruby red lips smiled at him.

"Oh, you're awake, Mr. Cipher," she said, slightly startled.

Bill winced at the title given to him.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Thirsty," he groggily answered. He rubbed at his eyes again then laid his head back on the pillow.

The nurse left the room then reappeared a minute later with a cold cola in hand. She handed the can to the patient. Bill sat up and greedily slurped down the bubbly beverage. His tongue burned, but his throat delighted. He let the empty can fall on the bed and let out the breath he had been holding.

She stepped forward and checked his vitals. Her thin fingers pinched his wrist. Something was scribbled on the paper. She inserted a thermometer in his ear which made him jump. The nurse chuckled then jotted down the number.

"What's with that?" Bill asked and pointed to the IV machine.

"You came in dehydrated," she answered. She continued to write on the sheet. "That combined with your low iron, it's no wonder you fainted when the bear attacked."

"Bear?" Bill asked.

The nurse nodded. "It's actually pretty frequent," she added. "Mr. Pines told me you're new to the location."

She placed a blood pressure cuff around his arm. Bill's eyes widened as the device tightened about his appendage.

"The wildlife here can be pretty terrifying," she commented. "You and the boy are in pretty good condition. Mr. Pines is also pretty lucky." She removed the cuff from the patient. "It could've been much worse."

He wondered what crazy story Ford and Stan had come up with on the way over. Based on his interactions with the people of the town, Ford could have told them an alien spaceship landed on them, and they would have believed it.

The nurse checked over her paperwork. She offered Bill a smile. "Everything looks pretty good, Mr. Cipher," she said. "Give me a few minutes and you'll be good to go."

Bill made a mental note to strangle the woman if she used the word, "pretty" one more time. However, he was relieved to be on his way out of the hospital.

* * *

"I ask you to keep him safe for a few more days," Stan ranted at his brother. "And what do you do? Take him straight into danger."

Ford had already tuned out his twin half an hour ago. He understood Stan's concerns, and that the man became irritated when he tried to mask the fact he cared.

"... And look what it got you," Stan continued, motioning to his brother's leg that had been wrapped in a cast.

Ford sighed at the sight of the limb that had suffered a fracture from his hard landing. Thankfully it was only a stable fracture, but it would be unusable for at least the next month. Stitches were required for the large gashes on his face.

"Look," Stan said. "You're not some kid out exploring the world anymore." He scratched his head. "You...you have to be more careful."

The elderly man glanced over to see Ford staring, and Mabel and Soos with smiles on their faces.

Stan crossed his arms and grumbled, "'Cause I ain't takin' care of you forever."

Mabel and Wendy snickered at Stan's comment. The redhead glanced over at the door to see the shadow of a child standing on the other side. The tiny hand reached for the doorknob and retracted three times. Wendy looked back at the others then back to the door. The figure was heading in the opposite direction of the door.

"Excuse me a moment," Wendy said to the group. She ducked out of the room.

The door shut behind the teenager. Dipper turned his head to see the girl he used to crush on standing against the entrance to his great-uncle's recovery room. He turned his entire body so that he stood directly in front of the female.

Wendy stepped forward. Dipper's arms fell slack by his side and his gaze to the floor.

"Hey, wanna get some snacks?" Wendy asked.

Dipper offered her a smile.

The two walked to secluded area of the small hospital. There weren't many patients there on any given day. Still, Gravity Falls had the highest number of accidents in the county.

Wendy selected a square table with a chair on either side.

Dipper opened a bag of chips and sipped from a can of Pitt Soda.

"What's got you down?" Wendy asked before she shoved a mini doughnut in her mouth.

Dipper shrugged. He crunched a chip and brought his knees close.

"I'm the one it attacked," Dipper said. He rubbed at the massive bruise that covered most of his belly and sides. "But I'm the only one who didn't have to be put in a bed."

The doctor went ahead and had Dipper take an X-ray, but there was no internal bleeding or broken bones.

"Dude, you should be happy you weren't injured," Wendy said.

"You don't get it," Dipper replied. He crunched the empty soda can. "I'm the reason Ford got hurt." He placed his head down on the table. "I can't even face him right now."

Wendy put a hand on Dipper's shoulder. "I'm sure your uncle isn't mad," she said. "Come on, he's probably wondering where you are."

Dipper took a deep breath and moved to his feet. He walked in step with Wendy. Ford would not blame him, if anything he would be thrilled to have had an adventure with him. Still, it didn't ease the child's guilt.

They heard a distinct voice shouting as they approached the door. The voice was definitely Stanley, it was the same tone he used when scolding Ford, but the person receiving the tongue lashing was on his feet. The door opened to reveal Stan waving a fist at Bill, who held his hands out in front of him.

"Taking on a monster by yourself, are you insane?" Stan growled.

"Stanley," Ford interrupted. "If he didn't interfere, both Dipper and I'd be dead."

Dipper's guilt flared up at Ford's words.

"Can it!" Stan shouted at his brother. He returned his glare to Bill. "If you ever do anything so reckless again, I'll kill ya, you hear?"

Bill nodded.

"Good, 'cause I ain't payin' for your every hospital visit," the old man grumbled.

Soos laughed and patted Bill on the shoulder. "Don't mind him," the laughing man said. "It's just Mr. Pine's way of showing he cares."

"Yeah, whatever," Stan mumbled.

Mabel laughed then noticed the two new people in the room.

"Hey, Bro-Bro!" Mabel called and waved at the two by the door. She jumped down from her chair and ran up to Dipper, wrapping him in a crushing hug. "I was so worried. I'm glad you're okay!"

"Ouch, Mabel!" Dipper cried. "It still hurts. Not so tight."

Mabel released her hold on Dipper. She apologized then gave him a weak smile.

"Bill, come here," Ford demanded.

Bill took the chair by Ford's bedside that Mabel had previously occupied. The gray-haired man turned towards the blond one. He offered Bill a smile.

"I can't express how grateful I am," Ford said.

Bill gave him a sincere smile.

"You saved my nephew," Ford said. He twisted his lips. "And me." Ford wondered if he had died would Bill had been set free. Surely the thought would've crossed the demon's mind. "Why?"

Bill opened his mouth, but the words had vanished. He shut his lips then stared down at his lap.

Ford winced as he adjusted himself in the bed. He placed a hand on Bill's. The blond looked into those eyes shielded by thick frames.

"I keep thinking how easily that thing could've killed me and...," Ford said. He glanced over at Dipper and his heart ached.

He turned back to Bill. Ignoring the pain in his leg, Ford wrapped his arms around Bill. The demon gasped.

The others in the room went silent. They knew what Ford feared. Four pairs of eyes glanced over at Dipper. The boy backed against the door and let the brim of the cap cover his eyes.

"Sixer..." Bill said softly. "What-what are you..."

"Thank heavens you were there, Bill," Ford whispered. He tightened his hold on the smaller man.

Bill shut his eyes and a smile spread across his face. He cautiously lifted his own arms. He leaned into the embrace and returned the other man's hug.

"Thank you for saving him," said Ford.

There was a collective agreement from the others in the room, all save one.

By the door Dipper seethed.

 _Is that why you did it?_ thought Dipper. _So you could earn their trust? Well, I'm not fooled._

* * *

 **Gasp! Drama! Sorry, but I can't see Dipper just trusting him so quickly, even if Bill did save his life.**

 **Ford was overcome with emotion there at the end. Don't expect too much affection to happen now. :P**

 **As for the Billronica thing (is that the official shipping name? is it even a ship? Don't know), don't worry, they are only past lovers-this is still a BillFord story-but I will continue to include her as a character. Since there is little to nothing known about Bill's gang (I don't think Pyronica even had a single line in the show), that leaves me with lots of room for what I can have her (and the others) do.**


	13. Two Spells

**So, I've spent the week at work, sewing, and working on my other story Valentine's Day. This chapter is a little late, but I got it up before the finale.**

 **Just as a reminder, this story follows canon until the end of "Weirdmageddon, Pt. II", so tonight's episode has not occurred in the world of this story. I'm still excited to see the conclusion. But for this story, the events happen after right after the end of "Weirdmageddon, Pt. II."**

 **Thank you dwellerofcrag and Princess Dia for reviewing chapter twelve.**

 **Also, this chapter is flashback heavy. Probably about half is flashback, but it's necessary for the plot.**

* * *

After another hour in the hospital, and all the paperwork had been filled out, the family was discharged. It was a long, quiet cartrip home in both vehicles.

Ford was annoyed that he would be unable to walk for a few weeks, but compared to what could have happened, he was grateful. The injured looked up at the rear-view mirror to see the creature who had saved his life staring out the window. Mabel sat in the back beside Bill, she had fell asleep.

Ford's gaze fell on the driver. Stan had said next to nothing since they left the hospital. It had been a long and tiring day; Mabel had the right idea.

Not much longer they arrived at the Mystery Shack. Headlights illuminated the path and two vehicles came to a stop in the driveway. Bill reached over and gently shook Mabel. She muttered something about singing muffins then went back to sleep. Bill managed a smile then lifted Mabel into his arms. She cuddled against his chest and softly snored.

Stan helped Ford into the wheelchair.

Soos held the front door open. Stan pushed Ford into the giftshop. Bill carrying Mabel followed closely behind. Wendy and Dipper entered behind the others.

Dipper sneered at the creature who carried his sister up the stairs.

"Dipper," Stan said. The boy turned his head. "I'll make you something quick to eat, and then I want you in bed too."

Dipper sighed. "I'm actually not hungry, Grunkle Stan." He yawned to prove his point. "I'll just head on up now."

The boy waited until he was out of his uncles field of vision. With a scowl he stomped up the stairs. He threw open the door to see Bill covering Mabel with a blanket.

"I'm onto your game, Bill," Dipper hissed.

"Oh?" Bill asked. He grinned at the child. "And what would that be, Pinetree?"

"You think by 'saving me'..." Dipper made quotation marks with his fingers. "You can just trick everyone into giving you a second chance?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Bill said.

"You've fooled me twice," Dipper snapped. He pointed a finger at the demon. "I won't let it happen again." He pointed to the door. "You can leave now."

"You're mistaken, Pinetree," Bill replied.

"Out!" shouted Dipper.

Bill scoffed then stepped out of the twin's room. Dipper slammed the door behind him. Bill felt the draft from the shutting door against his face. The demon shrugged then made his way downstairs. He hadn't really expected much different from Dipper Pines.

"Goodnight, Mr. Pines," Soos called with the keys in his hand.

The handyman and the cashier headed for the door. Bill appeared in the room before they had a chance to leave.

"Goodnight, Bill," Soos said and held out his fist.

Bill started at first, then realized that the childlike man merely wanted to pound. With a shaky smile Bill returned the other man's gesture.

Wendy glared at Bill.

"Did you really save him?" she asked, her doubt present in her voice.

"It was spur of the moment," Bill replied. He crossed his arms and added, "But don't expect it again."

Wendy hardened her glare then pushed by Bill. She swung open the door then exited without looking back.

Soos shook his head. "Dude, you don't have to be the bad guy anymore," he said then followed Wendy out the door.

"That's what you think," Bill muttered.

Bill stepped into the kitchen. Stan and Ford sat at the table eating sandwiches.

"You hungry?" Stan asked.

Bill wrinkled his nose at the bread then shook his head. Nonetheless he still sat in the seat next to Ford's wheelchair.

He looked down at the cast encasing the author's leg. A pang of guilt shot through him. He wondered if he had moved just a few seconds earlier if it all could have been avoided.

Stan opened a can of soda and placed it before their guest. Bill cupped his hand around the cool aluminum.

"Bill," Ford said. He figured it was best to get it out in the open as soon as possible. The scientist waited until gold eyes were on him. "Do you have any idea what happened out there today?"

"Dunno, Sixer," he replied. He turned his hand over to stare at the palm. "It felt good, though. I'll tell you that."

"Explain," said Ford.

Bill shrugged. "It's like all my powers came back at once." He picked up the can and downed half of it. "But then like that..." he snapped his fingers. "It was gone."

"The power?" Ford asked.

"Everything," Bill replied. "I couldn't even move."

"That explains why he fainted," said Stan.

Ford took a bite of his sandwich while Bill twirled his finger around the top of the can.

"Do you remember what happened exactly before that power boost?" Ford inquired.

Bill brought his finger to his chin trying to replay the events of the day. He had just rescued Dipper from severe injury or worse. Right after that it happened.

"No," Bill answered. "I just saw you about to die and then..."

"Maybe it's a part of that spell," Stan suggested.

"Hmm, could be," said Ford. He held out his hand and stared at the engravings on his finger. He curled his fingers in. "Well, I will be researching everything I can on this spell..."

"Tomorrow," ordered Stan. "And you will be resting tonight."

Ford protested, "Stanley, I still have..."

"You need to rest," Stan replied in a sterner tone. "'Cause we ain't goin' back to the hospital if you pass out too."

"Fine," Ford sighed. He turned to Bill. "Would you mind escorting me to the lab?"

"And make sure he sleeps," Stan demanded. "If I come down there and catch you working, I will move you to Bill's room."

Bill chuckled. He stood and took the handles of the author's wheelchair. He pushed the other into the gift shop. Bill stepped forward and typed in the code. The secret door swung open.

"Should I stay the night down here too?" Bill asked. "Incase you need something."

"That's not a bad idea," Ford replied. He called to his brother, "Stanley, could you bring the air mattress down here and a few extra blankets."

"What?" Stan asked, scratching his stomach. "Can't he just sleep on the floor?"

"Stanley!" cried Ford.

"I don't mind," Bill replied.

"I'm not going to make you sleep on the floor," Ford retorted. He glared at Stan. "This is my house, Stanley. Don't you forget that."

Stan grumbled. He turned to fulfill the task he brother asked of him. He looked over his shoulder to see Bill struggling to push the wheelchair into the secret room. He let out a sigh then continued on.

His brother's words reminded him that he only had two more days until the summer's end. He wondered how much of a grace period Ford would extend him to find a new home.

Stan opened the linen closet door and stared at the blankets. He ran his hand along the doorframe. It had been a good thirty years, and he hated to say goodbye to the place that had provided shelter and security. He grabbed the items Ford requested then shut the door with his foot. It was useless to try and convince his twin otherwise, there were some people he just couldn't persuade.

* * *

The instant the door shut behind them Ford became nervous. Bill carefully wheeled him down the stairs as best he could. Ford groaned in pain at every sharp bump. At last they reached the elevator. Bill positioned Ford as best he could then pressed the button.

Ford stared at the trapped demon. He wondered if Bill was still angry at what he did. He suddenly changed his mind. Stan wouldn't be happy to have to take all the materials back upstairs, but it was too dangerous to be alone with Bill while he was at a disadvantage.

The scientist took a deep breath the second he spied the bond circled around Bill's pinky. As long as those marks remained unscathed, he was safe. The worry returned when he remembered that the bond said nothing about Bill messing with his personal possessions. The demon could just wait until he was asleep and then burn the photocopied journals, and all of his other research materials.

They reached the basement. Bill pulled Ford's chair from the lift then escorted him to the laboratory.

Ford's heart continued to pound. He knew the instant he took his eyes of of Bill, the creature would do something. He knew Bill didn't take kindly to being thwarted, not after he had planned his takeover for several millenia. The demon was patient. He would seek his revenge for the strategy Ford pulled on him.

 _The four stood just outside the entrance to the Fearamid. Ford surveyed the surrounding area for any guard or trap._

 _"Be careful," he whispered to the others. "This is Bill. A trap can be anywhere."_

 _"Then leave that to me," Wendy said and swung her hatchet._

 _The teenager stepped to the front of the group. She crouched down and crept forward a few feet. She peered around the corner, seeing nothing. Keeping her eyes ahead, she waved the others to follow. Three pairs of feet scurried over as quickly and quietly as possible._

 _They reached the staircase that led to the top floor where Bill dwelt._

 _"Hey! Who's there?" someone yelled._

 _The three swiftly turned to face the monster known as Keyhole._

 _"Intruders!" he shouted, pointing a finger at the four. "I must inform Bill at once!"_

 _"Oh no you don't!" Wendy yelled and jumped from the stairs._

 _The creature tried to run, but the girl easily caught up with him. She tackled him to the ground. The monster rolled away and his eyes glowed. He shot a beam from his eyes at the teenager. Wendy spun her hatchet. The energy beam ricocheted off the weapon and shot Keyhole in the face._

 _The small demon fell to the ground, clutching his injured face. Wendy approached and lifted the hatchet above her head. She turned her head to instruct the others to continue without her. Once she heard them fleeing she turned back to the demon._

 _Keyhole attempted to open one wounded eye._

 _Shakily he begged, "Please, don't." He tried to scoot away, but Wendy stayed close. "Please, let me live."_

 _"Did you let my family live?" Wendy yelled._

 _"It was Bill!" Keyhole exclaimed. "It-it was all Bill!"_

 _"Shut up!" Wendy hissed. She picked Keyhole up by his shoulder and brought his face close to hers. "You're going to lead us to Bill."_

 _"Yes, yes, of course," begged Keyhole. "Just don't hurt me."_

 _Wendy dropped the demon. He rubbed his head and shakily pulled himself to his feet. Before he could speak he erupted in white flames. Wendy jumped back as the creature screamed before disintegrating to ash._

 _"What a coward," a voice spoke from the shadows._

 _Wendy turned to see the approaching figure of the only female in Bill's gang._

 _"You killed your own teammate," Wendy gasped._

 _"He's a traitor," Pyronica spat. Flames lifted from her hands. "He doesn't deserve Bill's favor."_

 _Wendy moved into a defensive stance with her weapon before her._

 _Pyronica laughed. "I respect other strong women," she said. Her smile fell. "It's a pity I'll have to kill you."_

 _"I feel the same," Wendy replied._

 _She dashed forward with her hatchet held high. She swung the blade. Pyronica jumped out of the way. Wendy felt a sudden pain in her stomach. She looked to see the demon's knee in the center of her abdomen. She spun then kicked the human in the face._

 _Wendy rolled across the floor, her weapon skidding in the other direction. Pyronica landed next to the human. She reared her leg back then kicked Wendy against the wall. The girl's head bashed against the brick wall, knocking her unconscious._

 _The demon stopped to admire her work. She lifted her hand. Smoke and white flames danced on her fingertips. She smiled at the thought of burning flesh, a scent she found appealing. Pyronica lowered her hand then stopped to think. She knelt before the human._

 _"Perhaps Bill could use you," she thought outloud._

 _Pyronica grabbed Wendy and hung her over her shoulder. She levitated and flew up past the staircase to where Bill waited._

 _The three jumped back at the sight of the swift demon passing by. Dipper fell to the previous step. Mabel reached out her hand and pulled him back to his feet._

 _"What was that?" the girl asked._

 _"Trouble," Ford replied. He gripped the folder. "We're getting closer."_

 _Mabel shuddered. Dipper put a hand on her shoulder and nodded. Mabel took a deep breath then followed after her great-uncle._

 _They reached the halfway point. Ford glanced back to make sure the children were still in tow._

 _A loud, "What!" screeched throughout the structure. It was the leader of the demons._

 _The pyramid shook. Dipper leaned against the wall while Mabel held her hands over her head. Several pieces of debris fell on the steps._

 _"Bill's not happy," Dipper commented._

 _Ford held out his arm. The three stood against the wall of the spiraling staircase and waited until the room stopped quaking. They could smell smoke and several pieces of brick continued to rain down._

 _Ford stepped out. He looked up then down. He beckoned for his family to follow. Dipper eagerly kept up while Mabel wondered if she should have stayed behind at the shack. She wondered what she could even contribute to the current mission._

 _Ford stopped as they reached the top of the staircase. He shuddered at the memory of that room when Bill finally released him from his golden prison. Several of the beams supporting the throne room had been disintegrated, or looked ready to collapse at any moment. Dipper gasped at the sight of his friends and acquaintances frozen into the shape of a throne. Slumped over the throne was the unconscious body of Wendy._

 _Ford had to grab Dipper from rushing to the redhead's side. He slammed Dipper against the wall and put a finger over his mouth. Dipper took a deep breath. His shoulder slightly stung from his grunkle's unintentional rough treatment, but chose not to speak on it._

 _Bill stood with his back to them, staring out the window. Pyronica stood on one side of him while Kryptos stood on the other._

 _"Now what?" Mabel whispered._

 _Dipper backed up and accidentally bumped into Ford who had been reading the spell. The folder slipped from his hand. Papers went flying over the staircase._ _Pyronica turned her head. Bill rotated towards the female demon who walked in the direction of the noise._

 _Mabel stepped back with her finger pointing at the approaching enemy._

 _"Well, well, well, what a surprise," Bill said as he appeared behind them._

 _The twins screamed. Ford jumped back, his collected papers crumpled against his chest._

 _Bill folded his hands and feigned delight. "How nice to have visitors," he squealed._

 _Pyronica and Kryptos laughed along with their leader._

 _"You want get away with this, you isosceles monster!" Mabel shouted._

 _"That's where you're wrong, Shooting Star," Bill said. He stood next to her and put his arm around her shoulder. "I already have."_

 _The triangle floated above their heads._

 _"I think I might add you to my collection," Bill said to the girl._

 _He pointed a finger at Mabel and shot a beam. Mabel ducked. The energy beam melted a portion of the staircase. Bill suddenly wondered why he even included steps as a part of his architecture in the first place._

 _Dipper and Ford followed after Mabel. Ford continued to search through the papers for the necessary one._

 _"I'll take those," Kryptos chimed as he levitated the photocopied papers from Ford's grasp._

 _Ford charged at the demon. Kryptos took to the sky. Ford jumped atop the throne, nearly stepping on Wendy, and reached for the monster's foot. Kryptos let out a cry of pain and both plummeted to the ground. The papers fell from the monster's hand._

 _Mabel picked it up._

 _"Give it here!" Bill shouted._

 _Kryptos abandoned Ford and joined his leader in pursuit of the human child._

 _"Never!" the girl replied. She continued to run with Bill and Kryptos chasing after._

 _Mabel handed the folder over to her brother._

 _Ford moved to his feet._

 _The two demons closed in on Dipper._

 _Pyronica grabbed Mabel by the back of her sweater. She kicked and shouted empty threats at the demon._

 _Ford reached into the sleeve of his trenchcoat and pulled out the desired page. "The Bonding Spell" was written at the top of the paper. He sneaked out of the room and hid behind a pillar. He stared down at the spell and cleared his throat. He held his arm above his head. He chanted the first line three times._

 _"Wait, where's Sixer?" Bill screamed. He glared at the two children._

 _"Allow me," Pyronica said. She held out her hand and encased them in a cage made of fire._

 _Mabel screamed and held onto her brother._

 _Ford moved onto the second line. A white light emitted from his palm. The blinding energy caught Bill's attention. He and his two henchmen turned towards Ford's hiding spot._

 _"They found him," Dipper whispered._

 _Bill turned the corner._

 _"How dare you betray me," Bill hissed. His body changed to crimson. Red flames emerged from his hand. "I was going to keep Pinetree alive and take him on as my servant, but you just sentenced him to death."_

 _Ford outstretched his palm towards the triangle. He quickly chanted the third and fourth line._

 _"What? What are you doing?" Bill screamed. The flames vanished from his hands. His body changed back to normal._

 _Ford recited the fifth line. Bill felt his power suddenly draining._

 _Dipper reached into his pocket and pulled out the spell Ford had instructed him to cast before they entered the Fearamid._

 _Kryptos and Pyronica heard the boy chanting in a language he couldn't comprehend. The fire demon rushed towards the cage. A forcefield kept her from reaching the twins. The flame cage vanished._

 _"We're free!" Mabel cheered._

 _"Stop it!" Pyronica shouted._

 _On the sixth line, a white barrier surrounded the triangle. Bill felt it squeezing him tighter. He reached out, his hand slamming against the invisible wall._

 _"Sixer, please, stop it!" begged the dream demon. "You don't know what you're doing."_

 _Dipper continued to chant. He didn't even know if he was pronouncing the words correctly. He could feel the energy growing inside him. His hair lifted. He began to speak faster._

 _A portal opened beneath Pyronica's and Kryptos' feet. A red and yellow whirlwind started up, pulling them both towards the opening._

 _"No! Stop it, child!" Kryptos cried._

 _"Yes, it's working!" Mabel exclaimed._

 _"No, no!" Pyronica yelled. She stepped forward._

 _The structure began to crack and crumble around them. A stray piece of brick scraped her cheek. She hissed back the pain and continued to slowly advance on the human child._

 _"We...we didn't wait this long to lose!" she choked out._

 _The whirlwind picked up in speed. The female demon was yanked back and thrust inside along with Kryptos. She grabbed onto what remained of the Fearamid's floor. Kryptos grasped at Pyronica's legs. Both were being propelled back, and the female clung to her only chance. Dipper recited the spell a second time._

 _Her hands lost their grip and both demons plummeted back into their own dimension. The rest of the demons who lingered around the structure were sucked in as well. A plethora of screams filled the area, causing Mabel to close her ears. The sounds were never heard by the male twin who continued to recite the spell._

 _The final incantation had been spoken. The portal closed up with all the creatures locked away back in their own world. Dipper fell to his knees and the paper floated to the tiles in front of him._

 _Mabel rushed to her brother's side. She shook him, but he still remained in his trance. The girl leaned on him and wept. It had been a long four days. But it was over, the apocalypse was over._

 _"Sixer, you can't do this to me!" Bill screamed. "I thought we were friends!"_

 _"We were never friends!" Ford yelled. The light continued to encircle the demon. Ford pushed his glasses back onto his face then extended his hand once again. "I bind you, Bill Cipher. I bind you to myself! Powerless and harmless for the rest of your days!"_

 _"NO!" screamed Bill._

 _He screamed in agony as form began to change. His arms and legs lengthened. His torso became thinner. His triangle shape molded into a humanoid one. His single eye split into two. The gold of his skin migrated to his hair and irises. The skin itself became a milky pale. A button nose formed in the center of his face. The bowtie and top hat remained, along with a yellow shirt and black dress pants._

 _The power continued to release from his body. The glowing disappeared from his skin. The screams became more human. His voice kept the same pitch, but the echo was removed._

 _Bill shrieked one last time and then the light vanished. The humanoid creature fell to the floor with a thud. Ford slumped against the pillar. He felt it crack under his weight. The scientist gasped at the sight of the place falling apart._

 _Wendy was knocked to the floor as the throne shattered. The broken pieces returned to the forms of the townspeople. Hundreds of humans groaned as they sat up and tried to recall what all had taken place over the past four days._

 _Ford stuffed the paper into the folder then stored it inside his coat. He looked over at the creature he had bonded to himself for the rest of their lives. Bill stirred then moved himself to his knees. He wiped at his eyes then glared up at the disheveled scientist. Bill gasped at the sight of his human hands. He started to hyperventilate and grasped at his human facial features. His fingers tangled up in his golden curls._

 _"What did you do to me?" Bill shrieked._

 _"Bill," Ford spoke._

 _Bill shakily moved to his feet. His leg gave out on him and he fell back down, smacking his palms against the tiles. The hot pain erupted in his hands, facing the demon with a harsh reality. The floor cracked from his fall. The structure rumbled as it continued to waver._

 _"Bill, we don't have time for dramatics," Ford spoke. "This place is going to collapse any second. We have to get everyone out of here."_

 _"I lost," Bill said to himself. "It can't be. I lost." He chuckled sadly. "No, no."_

 _"Bill, snap out of it!" Ford shouted._

 _Bill laid down on the floor. "Just leave me here to die," he said and shut his eyes._

 _"Fine," Ford replied. "Get yourself crushed."_

 _"Dipper!" Mabel cried. "Dipper, please wake up."_

 _She shook him. The boy gasped and returned to reality._

 _"It worked! I did it!" Dipper exclaimed. All his euphoria disappeared when he realized their location. "Oh no, this place is falling."_

 _"Everyone!" Ford called. Hundreds of eyes landed on him. "We have no time to lose. Everyone needs to evacuate."_

 _Mutual panic rushed over the room._

 _"If you don't move, you'll die," Ford instructed._

 _The crowd hurried to their feet. The stronger ones helped the weaker up and escorted them down the steps. Ford warned them all to watch their steps and be as orderly as possible. However, due to the panic, the crowd began to push and shove one another. A woman was knocked down the stairs. Cries and shouts echoed._

 _"Wendy!" Robbie shouted upon noticing her lying unconscious a few feet down._

 _The teenager pushed through the slower moving people. He bent down and hoisted the girl to her feet. He slipped one of her arms over his shoulder. Thompson helped with the other side. The two hurried down the stairs with the invalid._

 _"You two get out of here now," Ford demanded._

 _"I'm not leaving you," Dipper retorted._

 _"Dipper Pines!" Ford snapped in a tone the boy had never heard him use. "You and Mabel get yourselves out of this damn pyramid right now!"_

 _Dipper nodded. He took hold of Mabel's hand and the two joined the crowd pushing their way to the exit._

 _Ford knelt down beside Bill._

 _"Isn't there anything you can do to hold this place up a little longer?" the author asked._

 _Bill turned his face away from Ford._

 _Ford sighed. He was losing patience fast._

" _Bill Cipher, on your feet," he ordered and tried to lift him._

 _"Just leave me to rot," Bill muttered._

 _Ford grabbed Bill by the collar of his shirt and jerked him up. Bill stared back at Ford in shock._

 _"Enough of this foolishness!" Ford yelled. He firmly grasped Bill's wrist and dragged him across the room and down the stairs._

 _Not two minutes after everyone evacuated the pyramid crumbled and the once gold bricks had changed to dull white. A cloud of dust rose over the crowd._

 _Ford turned to see the frightened faces of the people of Gravity Falls._

 _"Grunkle Ford, what are we gonna do?" Dipper asked._

 _"Call Stanley," Ford instructed. "And tell him to bring the memory gun."_

It still surprised Ford that his plan had worked so well. From what he could tell, none (other than the ones he willingly spared) could remember any of the events from those four horrible days. He wondered if he should erase Wendy's memories if just to give her a peaceful bliss. Ford shook those thoughts away. After all the girl had done for them on that mission, it would be cruel for him to rob her of those memories without her consent. Besides he hated using that gun if he didn't need to after seeing what it had done to his old friend.

Bill fluffed Ford's pillow. He then placed a larger one under Ford's knee. The author hissed in pain as Bill was a bit rough in putting it back in place.

"Do you need anything else?" Bill asked.

Ford shook his head.

Bill knelt down beside the bed. He folded his arms on the mattress then rested his chin atop his arms.

"What?" Ford asked.

Bill smirked. "It's cute how helpless you are."

Ford rolled his eyes.

Bill reached out one arm and stoked Ford's hair. Ford would have asked him to stop, but it actually felt good, so he allowed the demon to have his fun for the moment.

"Looks like I'll be taking care of you for a while," Bill said. He leaned his head against the inside of his elbow.

"Don't think that I'm an invalid," Ford warned. "Even in this state I can hold my own against you."

"We'll see about that," Bill said with a sly smile.

Bill stood when he heard the elevator descending to the bottom floor. Stan stepped off and handed the required items to Bill.

Stan grabbed Bill by the collar of his shirt causing him to drop everything.

"I'm happy you looked after them today," the elderly man said in a hushed voice. "But you do anything to hurt him..." Stan pointed at Ford. "And I'll throw you outside."

"Relax, Fez," Bill said with a laugh. "I'll take good care of him."

Stan nodded and released his hold on Bill. "Remember, Ford is the reason you've been living so comfortably this long."

Stan made his exit. Bill picked up the items and headed back over to where Ford rested.

"What did Stanley say?" the gray-haired man asked.

"Just letting me know to keep you in bed," Bill replied.

Ford rolled his eyes.

He turned to Bill. "If I have to go to bed, then so do you."

Bill slipped Ford's glasses off his face then placed them on the nightstand. He then covered Ford up with a quilt.

* * *

The next morning Mabel woke with a yawn. She stretched her arms above her head then looked over at her twin who laid with his face to the wall.

Dipper's eyes were open. He turned over at the sound of Mabel moving.

"Dipper!" she exclaimed upon seeing the bags under his eyes. "Did you stay up again all night."

The boy sat up on his bed.

"Mabel," he said weakly. "We...we need to talk about something important."

Mabel nodded. She jumped off her bed and climbed atop her brother's.

"We're going home tomorrow," Dipper said.

"Well, duh," Mabel said, trying to hide the sorrow in her voice.

"I know I said I'd go back with you," Dipper said. His hands fidgeted with the hem of his shirt.

"What are you saying?" Mabel asked.

Dipper looked his twin in the eyes.

"Mabel, Ford is hurt," Dipper explained. "I can't just leave him here alone with Bill."

Mabel's eyes narrowed. "I thought we had a deal!" she cried. "You promised."

"Mabel, listen," Dipper pleaded.

Mabel jumped from the bed. She pointed at Dipper's face. "No, you listen!" she yelled. "You made a promise to me." Her eyes filled with tears. "Now, now you're just using Bill as an excuse to stay."

"Mabel!" Dipper shouted. He too jumped to the floor. "None of you get it. He can't be trusted."

"Bill's not like that anymore," she cried.

"How can you trust him so easily?" Dipper yelled. "After all he's done?" He raised his arms above his head. "Ford can't defend himself right now."

"He has nothing to defend himself from!" Mabel argued. She wiped away falling tears. "Fine. You do what you want, but don't blame it on Bill...or...or anyone else."

She ran out of the room and slammed the door behind her.

Dipper stared at the shut door. He turned away and crossed his arms. He knew he was making the right decision.

* * *

 **More drama. Does Ford have a reason to be worried, or is Dipper just being paranoid?**

 **Well, the final episode airs tonight. It's sad that it's ending, but I'm looking forward to a good conclusion. At least we still have fanfiction. I'll continue to write for Gravity Falls despite its end.**


	14. Tea Time

**So, last night's finale. It made me laugh at certain parts, but it also made me sad. No more new episodes. Well, at least all the previous episodes are good to watch over and over. Besides, there's also fanfiction.**

 **Also, remember, the events of last night's episode never happened in this story. It breaks from canon after "Weirdmageddon, Pt. II."**

 **So after having such an action-packed, dramatic chapter thirteen, here is a much lighter, more comical one. It's pretty much a bored Bill trying to get Ford's attention, and then attempting to make tea and a snack for an injured Ford. Hopefully it's funny or at least entertaining.**

* * *

The morning began the first of pure research. For two hours straight the only noise that came from the laboratory was the sound of a page turning, or a pen scribbling on a notepad.

Ford sat propped up on the bed, one pillow behind his back and the other under his leg. A near empty cup of coffee sat on the nightstand. He had been reading about spells all morning. That book that contained the chapter on bonding spells sat next to the discarded mug.

Bill sat at the desk, rereading the text that Ford had already finished to see if he caught anything the scientist missed. It had been his assigned task, when he wasn't tending to one of Ford's many needs. The demon rubbed at his eyes and then rested his head atop the folded book. He missed the days when he contained infinite knowledge.

Ford groaned as he tried to adjust himself. He glared at his leg. The bottle of painkillers was in the bathroom. Since his return from the hospital, Ford had only taken one dose. He read how addictive they could be, so he opted to ingest them only if he was in excruciating pain. The leg throbbed, but not enough for him to need to swallow a pill. As long as Stan never found out he would be okay.

Still the problem remained with his current posture. The pillow had slipped causing his body to sink with it. The gray-haired man dogeared the page then closed the book. He looked over at Bill who looked like he was about to doze off on the very book he had been assigned to scan.

"Bill," Ford called. The mentioned looked over in his direction. Ford put the book down on the bed beside him. "Would you mind adjusting the pillow?" he asked.

"Sure thing, Sixer," Bill said, happy to get out of the chair for a moment. He lifted the pillow and put it back in place. He then grabbed the other man under the arms and helped to sit him up. Ford hissed in pain.

"Gently, Bill. You have to be gentle," Ford scolded.

"Oops," Bill said.

Ford glared at the blond. His face looked apologetic, but his voice said the opposite. He couldn't tell if Bill's rough handling was on purpose.

The scientist picked up the book by his side. "Grab me that red book on the second bookcase," Ford said. He then flipped through the pages.

Bill glared at Ford. He put his thumbs on either of his cheeks and stuck out his tongue. He then wiggled his fingers.

Ford saw his caregiver's antics from his shadow against the wall. He shook his head and released a sigh. Without giving Bill the satisfaction of eye contact he repeated his order.

Bill dropped his arms by his side. He wrinkled his nose at the author then went to retrieve the desired item.

Golden eyes glanced over the books on the second shelf. He hummed at the realization that there were three with red bindings. Bill shrugged and plucked the one on the top.

Bill hopped over to the bed. He gave Ford a mock bow then handed him the reading material.

"Bill, I said the second bookcase," Ford said, placing the hardback back in Bill's hand.

"That was the second bookcase," Bill argued.

"I meant the one on the bottom shelf," Ford clarified.

"Well, then you should've said so," Bill spat.

Ford sighed. All morning Bill had been moaning and groaning about being above performing menial tasks. Occasionally one of those orders would lead to an argument.

Bill grabbed the desired book. He felt the urge to knock the bookshelf to the floor. He figured Ford would then order him to pick them all back up and properly categorize them. If he refused then Ford would instruct Stan not to feed him until he completed the task.

Still, he could get a small bit of revenge. Bill made the effort to walk as slowly as he possibly could back to the bed. Ford looked over at the demon and sighed. He chose not to give Bill the pleasure of knowing how irritating his actions were.

"Here you go your majesty," Bill said and bowed his head before Ford.

The author lightly whacked Bill over the head with his current book.

"Stop being so dramatic," he scolded and accepted the item Bill had brought.

Bill rubbed his head despite there being no pain. Ford knew he was just putting on an act for sympathy, and rightfully he chose to ignore it.

Bill pouted at his failed plan. Suddenly an idea hit him. Bill's lips lifted into a smirk.

Ford frowned at the demon's expression. Before he could even ask Bill reached over and snatched the glasses from Ford's face. The scientist dropped his book and reached for his frames.

Bill jumped off the bed and waved the glasses in the air.

"Bill Cipher," Ford growled. "You give me those glasses back right now, or..."

"Or you'll what, Sixer?" Bill asked with a laugh. "You can't get off that bed."

Bill held the glasses above his head and wiggled his hips. Ford felt the anger rising and Bill's laughter did nothing to contain it.

The demon put the glasses on his own face. He yelled out as he suddenly felt dizzy from the instant blur. With a chuckle he pulled them away. He put them back in Ford's outstretched hand. The gray-haired man returned the frames to their rightful place.

"Whoa, you're blind, Sixer," Bill commented as he rubbed his eyes.

"Yes," Ford replied. He rubbed his nose then turned the page.

Bill stood with his arms crossed and tapped his foot. He released a sigh that Ford ignored. Bill took a deep breath and sighed louder. Ford leaned further into the comfort of the pillow. Bill stamped his foot then let out an over the top sigh.

Bill's eyes flashed red when he still received no reply from Ford.

"Sixer!" he whined and threw himself halfway on the bed. Ford cried out in surprise and lifted his book in the air. Bill rolled onto his back. "Pay attention to me!"

Bill pounded his fists three time on the mattress. Ford stared at him with wide eyes. He then shook his head and returned to his reading. Bill rolled over onto his stomach to see if he finally had the author's attention. He groaned upon seeing Ford still staring at that book.

Bill pouted. He leaned his head against the soft comforter. He drew invisible circles on the cloth.

"Sixer doesn't love me anymore," Bill whined.

"Nope," Ford replied, not taking his eyes off the page.

"Meanie," Bill cried. He crossed his arms and pouted.

He stared up at the ceiling, silently cursing himself for losing. He had to stay in the lab incase Ford needed something. Mabel had received a phone call from Pacifica. She went out to play a friendly game of mini golf with her new acquaintance. Dipper was spending time with Wendy (although Bill didn't want to be around either of them). Soos was busy fixing the damage around the property that Bill himself had caused. And Stan still scared him.

The demon sighed and let himself slide off the side of the bed. He plopped down on the floor and hung his head. He couldn't understand why fate refused to be merciful and just let him die already.

"Bill," Ford called. The mentioned looked up from where he rested on the floor. "If you really want something to do," he said not looking up from the book. "You can go make me some tea."

"Oh yes, your lordship," Bill said with a mock bow. "Anything else I can get you, good sir?"

Ford pretended not to hear him.

Bill growled then stomped over to the elevator. He muttered about the unfairness of life that Ford didn't care to hear.

"It's going to be a long month," Ford said with a shake of his head.

Bill entered into the gift shop. Wendy and Dipper ceased their laughter at the appearance of their former enemy. They watched as he moved across the shop and into the kitchen.

"He's up to something," Dipper whispered to Wendy.

"Yeah?" Wendy whispered back.

Dipper nodded. "He's fooled everyone else, but not me."

Wendy placed a hand on the now thirteen-year-old's shoulder. "I believe you, man," she said.

Bill stood by the wall and listened to their conversation. He couldn't blame Pinetree for believing that he had bad intentions. Bill himself knew his motives were impure. He just had to keep playing by the Pines' rules for the time being, until he found a way out of the bond.

Bill opened the cabinets. The first one contained the cups and mugs. He picked up a plain white mug for Ford. After the way Sixer treated him, he wasn't going to offer him one with cool designs. He rummaged through a few other cabinets until he found the one with the box of teabags.

Seeing no kettle out in the open and too lazy to search for one, Bill filled the cup with faucet water. He placed a teabag inside the mug and frowned at how it floated towards the top. He stepped up to the stove and placed the mug atop one of the burners. Bill turned the knob to the highest setting.

He figured Ford would want a snack soon. Not wanting to have to climb stairs all day, nor hear Stan's griping at revealing the secret lab, he decided to fetch him one now.

Bill opened the pantry door and surveyed all the options. He selected some crackers and a several types of cookies. The blond grabbed a platter they had used for the birthday party and put it down on the counter. Bill opened up the cracker package and half the salty squares fell to the floor. There was no need to find a broom as Waddles arrived to the rescue. Bill stepped out of the pig's way as he lapped up the crumbs.

The remainder of the crackers were dumped onto the tray. A few crumbled at contact with the plastic. Bill didn't care, it didn't need to be fancy, they were only to be presented to Ford. Bill opened the package of wafers. He offered one of the pink layered sticks to the pig and then tried one himself. Bill delighted at the sweet flavor and downed a few more. He then dumped the rest onto the platter. He then added a half a package of Oreos and almost the entirety of the Chips Ahoy cookies.

Bill admired the mountain of snack foods. Ford would be most pleased with him. Still, he felt something was missing.

He heard bubbling coming from the stove, but ignored it-he was on a more important mission.

The refrigerator door was swung open. Bill dug around through the crispers and brought out several bags of finger foods. He placed a few cheese sticks and cheese squares on the platter. Then he added some baby carrots and a few green, seedless grapes. He grabbed a few of the grapes and shoved them in his mouth. Finally a handful of strawberries to complete the masterpiece.

"Dude, what is that?" Soos commented as he entered the kitchen. He chuckled then said, "It looks like a snacker's dream."

Bill smiled. "Why thank you, Question Mark," he said, hands on his hips. "I'm quite proud of it myself."

Soos sniffed the air. "Hey, is something burning?" he asked.

Bill gasped then turned to the stove. The water boiled over the sides and splashed onto the burners.

"Oh no!" Bill cried. He ran over to the stove. "Oh no! Oh no! Oh no! Oh no!"

"Dude, what'd you do?" Soos yelled as he hurried over to help.

"Uh...um...ah," Bill stammered with his hands gripping his hair. "What? What do I do?"

"Turn the stove off," Soos instructed and turned the knob to zero.

Bill picked the bubbling mug up off the burner from the center. The demon let out a howl at the searing pain. He released his hold on the cup and it shattered on the floor.

"What is going on in here?" Dipper yelled as he and Wendy entered the kitchen.

Soos grabbed Bill by the other wrist and rushed him over to the sink. He turned on the cool water and held the injured palm under the steady flow. Bill hissed, but Soos kept him in place.

"My grandma did this for me when I burned my hand on a stove," Soos explained.

"It hurts," Bill gasped. "It really, really hurts."

"You're doing good," Soos said trying to be encouraging.

"It's not funny," Bill replied. He grasped the side of the sink. "Why does it hurt so much? Why isn't it funny?"

"No one's laughing, dude," Soos said, utterly confused at the demon's odd remark.

Even Dipper and Wendy stood, mouths hanging open at the sight before them. Shards of what was once a mug littered the ground along with brown liquid staining the floor.

"Just keep it under the water," Soos instructed. "I'll be right back."

Bill inhaled deeply. The pain slowly faded.

"What happened?" Wendy asked.

"Tea," Bill said pointing at the mess on the floor.

Soos returned with the first aid kit. He guided Bill to a chair and opened the box. He placed a clean bandage on the burn causing Bill to groan at the pressure.

"Sorry, dude," said Soos.

He gently wrapped the cloth in place with gauze.

"You're gonna be A. okay," Soos cheered.

Bill thanked the man and moved to his feet.

"What happened in here?" Stan asked as he entered his kitchen to see a mess. Steam rose from the flooded burner. Broken plaster covered the floor.

"Just a little mistake," Soos said and explained what happened.

"You did what?" Stan asked. He clenched the rolled up newspaper in his hand. "You idiot!" he chided. He then smacked Bill over the head with the paper. "You could've burned the whole house down!"

The demon's teeth switched to fangs. With crimson eyes he pounced towards Stanely. The elderly man moved into a defensive boxing stance, ready to counter.

Bill suddenly stopped. A sharp pain erupted in his stomach. He clutched at the aching body part and dropped to his knees. Soos and Dipper stepped back. Bill leaned over and clawed at the floor.

"It hurts," Bill gasped. "Make it stop."

The markings on Bill's finger glowed blue while he continued to writhe on the kitchen floor. He lifted himself up and vomited.

"Dipper, get some papertowels," Stan ordered.

Bill emptied his stomach then collapsed on the floor, just avoiding smearing his hair in his own bile.

Soos offered to clean the mess. Stan handed the groggy demon a glass of lukewarm water. He slowly sipped it if only to remove that awful taste from his mouth.

"You better not be getting a stomach flu," Stan complained.

"I'm...I'm fine," Bill said as he shakily moved to his feet. He accepted a papertowel from Soos and wiped the remains from his mouth. He sneered at the stringy, orange fluid then tossed it in the trash. "I feel much better now."

Mr. Mystery shook his head then put a new mug of water in the microwave. He showed Bill the correct number to press for the perfect temperature.

With the tea complete, and Bill washed his hands, he along with Stan carried the food down to the injured man.

* * *

"It's because you tried to attack Stanley," Ford explained as he accepted the beverage from his brother.

"He attacked me first," Bill said, pointing to Ford's twin.

Ford looked over at Stan who shrugged.

"All I did was rap him with a newspaper, no big deal," Stan replied.

Ford twirled the spoon in his teacup. Once the flavor was right he took a sip.

"Well," the scientist said. The bottom of the cup clanked against the saucer. "You now know what happens when you try to hurt someone in this family."

Bill gritted his teeth. He glared at Stan who scratched his head.

"It's not fair," Bill pouted.

"You're the one who tried to end the world," Ford reminded him. "Don't start talking about unfairness."

Stan turned to Bill and said, "And if you don't know how to do something, just ask. That whole burner's ruined now."

Bill hung his head.

Ford's brother made his way back into the gift shop. He was expecting customers any minute.

The invalid looked over the snack tray. He glanced over at Bill then back at the food. When he turned his gaze back to Bill he noticed the latter staring at the floor. He sighed then pulled the tray closer.

"Well, this is different," Ford commented.

"You don't like it," said Bill.

"It's thoughtful," Ford replied.

He took a sip of the tea and winced. Stan may have showed him how to work the microwave, but not how to give tea a stronger flavor.

"It'll do," Ford stated. He placed the cup back on the saucer, then rested both on the nightstand.

The words did little to comfort Bill. Yet he figured it was the closest to a compliment he'd receive from Ford. It didn't matter; he wouldn't be under Ford's reign for too much longer.

Being a human was no fun. He eyed the books piled up on the desk. Bill took a deep breath then headed over towards the stack. Surely one of them would have tips on how to break the curse.

* * *

 **I believe that Bill is used to snapping his fingers and having things right there in front of him. Having no practical knowledge on how to do things like a regular human, I think he would make some serious mistakes. Yes, I think this is the fifth injury he has suffered over the course of this story.**


	15. Chapter 15

The scientist and his assistant sat in their respective spots, researching from various books. They had breaked only for lunch and to use the bathroom. Any other potential hunger was cured by the snack tray. Ford actually liked the idea, and asked Bill to make them one every morning.

Ford had noticed that Bill was more diligent after the confrontation with Stan. He was carefully reading every word as opposed to scanning. Ford was curious to the reason, but chose not to concern himself with it at the moment; if Bill was just as on board as him, then why ruin a good thing?

Bill finished the last paragraph of the third chapter in a book on the basics of casting spells. He rubbed at his eyes then took a sip of his water. His gaze fell on those cursed markings. He leaned against the back of his chair and held his hand up to examine the intricate weaving tattooed into his skin. He looked over at Ford then lifted his gaze to the ceiling. He wondered if he shredded the skin, if it would be enough to set him free.

Pretty soon he would have a chance to test his theory. The kids would go back home to Piedmont the following morning. With Stan giving tours, Soos busy fixing the damage outside, and Ford confined to a bed, he wouldn't have anyone to get in his way. The redhead was the only possible hindrance, but she took so many breaks over the course of the day, surely it would give him enough time to at least secure a knife.

Ford finished the book and closed it. He adjusted his glasses then turned to Bill so the two could share findings. He noticed the blond staring at the ring that bound him to human form. For the first time he wondered what it must have felt like to lose one's own body and intelligence in addition to his dreams, friends, and infinite power. Ford would be lying if he said he didn't feel a small amount of pity for Bill.

The two looked up at the sound of the descending elevator. Expecting Stan or Dipper, they were surprised instead to see the female twin jump out of the box. She rushed over to the bed and hopped atop it. She pulled her backback from her shoulders and threw it at her feet.

"Mabel, what's this all about?" Ford asked.

"I'm sorry for barging in, Grunkle Ford," Mabel said. "I should've this morning, but I didn't want to wake you." She cupped her hands around a section of her hair and continuously pulled down on it. "I need to talk to you about something important."

"Sure," Ford replied. He tried to adjust himself and groaned in pain from his leg's protest.

"Um, in private, please," Mabel said. She glanced over at Bill then returned her attention to Ford.

"Bill," Ford called. "Could you give us a moment?"

"Yeah, sure," Bill said. He rose from his chair and stretched his arms before heading for the elevator.

Mabel waited until she heard the vending machine close before she turned to her uncle.

"Grunkle Ford, tell me the truth," Mabel said. "Do you want Dipper to stay?"

"Well, it would be nice if he accepted my apprenticeship," Ford replied. He saw the hurt in the girl's face. He cleared his throat then continued, "But he already turned it down."

"I think he changed his mind again," Mabel confessed.

She jumped off the bed then ran to where the elevator once rested. Her heart ached, but she needed to be certain. With quick strides she made her way back to where her grunkle sat perplexed.

She stood next to the bed and folded her hands atop the mattress.

"Please be honest," Mabel said sadly. "Can-can Bill do anything to you?"

Ford opened his mouth, but the words had vanished. That was not what he expected his niece to ask.

"He can't hurt you, right?" Mabel asked again.

"Not while he's in this form," Ford answered. The way Bill had been reduced to the floor for attempting to attack Stan had proved that point. "Where is this coming from?"

Mabel sighed. She hated ratting out her brother, and she knew she was being selfish, but she didn't want to go back home alone.

"Dipper...this morning...he said," Mabel said. She felt tears forming. She could only hope that DIpper wouldn't come to hate her.

"What? What did he say?" Ford asked. The sudden move made him hiss in pain. As much as he hated it, he would have to ask Bill for a pill.

"He doesn't want to go," Mabel answered. A tear trickled down her cheek. She wiped it away for another to take its place. "He said since you're...hurt..." Mabel glanced over at the cast.

Ford sighed. He understood what the girl was trying to say.

Ford placed a hand on her shoulder. "I will talk to Dipper," Ford said. He gave her a smile. "I'll be fine. You don't have to worry about me."

Mabel sniffed. The tears had stopped. She jumped up on the bed to give her great-uncle a hug. Ford smiled and wrapped an arm around the girl. The best thing that had happened over the summer was meeting the kids. And just like that they would be leaving.

* * *

Later that evening Mabel and Bill sat in the living room with a laundry basket of Mabel's sweaters in front of them. Mabel sought Bill to help her with the task. She had wanted to spend a little time with her new friend before her trip back to California in the morning. Ford was too willing for her to take Bill for a while.

On the television was some end of the summer music award show, that only Mabel paid any attention to. Whenever an artist Mabel liked came on, she ordered Bill into silence and blasted the TV. Bill found it amusing how she sang along and danced to the song.

When the song ended Mabel sat back down next to the guest. She crossed her legs and commented on how great the performance had been. Bill feigned interest, but had tuned out her every word.

The two folded Mabel's sweaters. Once the task was done she would then carry the basket up to the attic bedroom and store them in her suitcase. The packing of the sweaters hit the girl with the reality that it was her last night at the Mystery Shack.

She tried to remain positive. Towards the end of November they would be returning for Thanksgiving break. She had asked her parents over the phone two weeks ago and they agreed.

Bill would miss Mabel, but she had to go. Yet when she returned in three month's time he would be long gone. Come the end of the week he planned to return to his previous form complete with all his powers.

There would be plenty of time for tears in the morning, she wanted to enjoy what little time she had left.

"Ooh, best male artist!" Mabel shouted when it was announced on screen.

Bill glanced up at the screen, but had no idea who or what they were talking about. He returned his attention to the sweater. Mabel had showed him the correct procedure three times, but it still looked like a ball when he finished.

"Oh, I don't know which one I want to win!" Mabel exclaimed, her knuckles pressed into her cheeks.

"All the songs sound the same," Bill commented.

Mabel scowled at him. "Oh, and what would you know about music?"

Bill lifted an eyebrow. "I'm offended, Shooting Star," he said with a hand over his heart. "I've been around for...well, a long time. You think I didn't learn something about human music in all that time?"

"Can you sing or play an instrument?" Mabel asked, hands on her hips.

"Both actually," Bill replied smugly.

"Really?" Mabel asked.

She saw the presenters about to announce the winner. Her eyes were glued to the screen.

Bill shook his head when Mabel screamed at the outcome. He used to sing and play for Ford back when they were partners. The scientist would stare in awe at his muse's original compositions.

Bill put the folded mess in the basket and wondered if he should try to write another song for Ford. He laughed at himself. Those days were gone, and bitter Ford wouldn't appreciate the effort.

Mabel sat back against the chair and picked up another sweater.

Heavy footsteps pounded against the kitchen floor. Dipper appeared in the living room. Seething, the new teenager stood in front of the TV with his hands in fists.

"Pinetree," Bill said surprised.

Mabel dropped her sweater. "Bro-Bro, what's wron-"

"How could you?" Dipper yelled. He pointed a finger at his sister. "I can't believe you'd go to Ford behind my back!"

Mabel jumped up. "Dipper, you were being ridiculous," she tried to explain.

"Don't try to turn this on me," Dipper argued.

"Then don't turn it on him!" Mabel shouted, pointing at Bill.

"What?" Bill asked. He looked from one twin to the other. "What are you talking about?"

"You don't care about Ford," Dipper retorted. "You only care about yourself."

"You're the one breaking promises!" yelled Mabel.

"Well, you know what?" Dipper growled. He stomped his foot in front of Mabel. "I'm not going back with you!" He turned away from the girl. "I don't want to even be in the same room as you."

"Dipper!" Mabel cried.

Bill sat wide-eyed, too stunned to speak.

Dipper turned and glared at the blond. "This is all your fault!" he screamed at Bill. "Every bad thing that happened this summer is because of you."

"Dipper, stop!" Mabel shouted. Although she found truth in her brother's statement, she couldn't bear him taking his anger out on her new friend.

Bill shrugged. With a laugh he replied, "No argument there, Pinetree."

"Bill, don't listen to him," Mabel said.

"Just accept it, Shooting Star," the blond said. He grinned. "I'm bad. That won't change no matter what you try to do."

Bill stood, causing both twins to stare at him. He bid them good night and then headed for the lab. Mabel watched her new friend disappear behind the vending machine.

She turned to her brother. "I can't believe you right now," she said. "I-I just wanted our last night to be good."

The female twin sat back down at her laundry. She wouldn't even look in Dipper's direction.

The male twin glared at his sister then ran upstairs.

* * *

Dipper sat on his bed. The sun had started to set. The first of the stars were out, but the sky hadn't darkened yet.

He knew he was right. Bill was up to no good. He didn't want to leave his uncle alone with that monster.

Still a part of him wondered if his reasons were of a more selfish nature. He didn't want to go back. He enjoyed his life in Gravity Falls. He hated giving it all up to return to a place that was less than welcoming with no excitement.

Yet it seemed that Ford no longer treated him with the same respect since he turned down the position. He wanted to beg his uncle for a second chance, but since Mabel went and ran her mouth, that opportunity had been thrown away. What more Ford had replaced him with that demon.

 _"Grunkle Ford, you wanted to see me?" Dipper asked as he entered the lab._

 _The older man turned his wheelchair that he had Bill set up before he left._

 _Ford smiled at the child. Bill had just went upstairs with Mabel, giving them the perfect opportunity to speak in private._

 _"Dipper, come here," Ford said._

 _Dipper pulled up a chair and sat before his great-uncle._

 _"Dipper, I'm flattered that you care so much about me," Ford began._

 _The boy nodded, not sure what his uncle was getting at._

 _Ford's smile faded. "Stanley told me you witnessed what happened in the kitchen with Bill today," he explained. "When he tried to attack Stanley."_

 _Dipper nodded again._

 _Ford continued, "I have a strong hunch that if Bill tried the same with me, the reaction would be much stronger." He put his hand on Dipper's shoulder. "Bill can't hurt me. Not while he's like this."_

 _"Grunkle Ford," Dipper said._

 _Ford shook his head. "Go home with Mabel," he said. "She needs you more than me."_

 _Dipper felt the anger rising within him. It had been his intention to accompany his sister back to their hometown at the end of the summer. He wanted to postpone his partnership with Ford for a few more years. But he wanted to make that decision, not have it decided for him because of Mabel._

 _"I was wrong to ask you to stay in the first place," Ford said. "But you don't have to worry about that anytime soon." He glanced down at the markings on his finger. "Besides, I've got Bill helping me now."_

Dipper clenched his fists. A week ago no one would've cared if he took his rage out on Bill, but now he would be called cruel. No one else saw his true motives. He had no more time to prove his point.

Dipper wrapped his arms around himself. He leaned his forehead against his knees.

"Mabel's mad at me, Ford doesn't believe me...and he doesn't need me. I don't want to leave," Dipper said to himself.

* * *

 **Dipper angst. More Dipper and Mabel drama. I had intended to end this chapter on a much angstier note with Dipper, but I don't know if I want to go that route, at least not at this moment.**

 **Oh, and yes, Bill singing and playing the piano is officially canon. I found that scene where he sings to Ford too amusing. I think I might have him try and write a song for Ford, but maybe not for a little while.**


	16. The Last Day

**Thank you to everyone who has been reading this story.**

 **A special thanks goes out to my reviewers: TheEvil4ssHole, obbessivecartoonlover, Yosni, Princess Dia, and ECTOglo. You guys are awesome! :)**

 **Oh, as a warning. This chapter does have attempted self-mutilation. The act isn't carried out, but there is heavy mention of it.**

 **Also, I've decided to keep one thing from the finale in this story. It was my favorite moment in the episode, and I like it too much for it not to happen in this AU as well.**

* * *

Dipper laid back on his bed. The tears had dried against his cheeks.

He didn't want to spend the entirety of his teen years working in a lab, but he also didn't want the job to go to Bill of all people. He was aware that he had promised Mabel that they'd do all the important moments of their teenage lives together, but he didn't want to be within a hundred feet of her at the moment.

They only had fifteen hours left until they were expected to board the bus for California. Ford had already made his decision that his nephew, the very person he once asked to be his apprentice, should not stay.

Everything was happening too fast, without anyone consulting him. He had helped save the world and became a teenager, yet Ford spoke to him as if he was a child needing consoling over an irrational fear.

The teen began to cry. He knew that he wasn't being paranoid, and Ford was too confident in the spell he had cast. Bill seemed too calm of late. Dipper hated the thought of coming home from school one afternoon for his parents to sit him down and explain that Grunkle Ford had been killed.

What more, he didn't want to leave the place where he felt welcomed and loved. He finally understood why Mabel handed over the rift to Bill.

The boy mentally chided himself for thinking such a thing. _I don't deserve to be Ford's apprentice_ , he thought to himself.

Dipper took a deep breath. He leaned over and reached under his mattress. He felt around until his fingers met with the cold metal. His heart raced as he contemplated what he was about to do. Holding his breath, Dipper pulled the scissors out from their hiding spot.

The boy sat against the wall with the weapon in hand. The last time he considered it, Mabel had caught him just before he made the cut. He bit down on his lip. He knew it was wrong. He knew the consequences if anyone ever found out.

He parted the blades. He kept telling himself it was stupid. There was the chance that he would slice the wrong area, or too deep. He knew the door could open at anytime. He had barely missed discussing it with his sister last time, he feared having to face her if she actually caught him in the act.

The boy just couldn't understand why Mabel would take Bill's side over his. Why Ford refused to take his concerns seriously.

Dipper held his opposite arm out. He felt that his heart would burst.

How ironic. It was actually Bill who taught him what a release pain could be.

It would be his first cut. First and final he told himself.

The scissors in his right hand shook.

"I-I can't," Dipper said and dropped the scissors.

Right then the door opened.

The female twin walked in and said, "Look, Dipper, I shouldn't have ratted you out to Ford, I'm sor..." She stopped when she saw her brother weeping into his hands. She looked at the floor to see those same scissors from a month ago lying open.

The girl ran over to her brother. She grabbed his wrists and examined them. She feared to look away as if they would start bleeding if she released.

"Mabel," Dipper sobbed.

She pulled him off the bed and wrapped her arms tightly about him.

"Please don't," she cried.

"Mabel, I'm so sorry," Dipper wept. "I-I almost...I wanted to...I'm sorry."

Mabel shushed him. She let him rest his head on her shoulder while she rubbed his back.

"It'll be okay, Bro-Bro," she said. "I'm here for you."

Dipper clung to his sister.

"I'm so scared, Mabel," Dipper confessed. "I really wanted to. I almost...I almost..."

Mabel tightened her hold on her brother. She patted his back until the sobs calmed.

"Dipper, please listen to me," Mabel said.

The boy looked into his sister's face. The fear was evident in her eyes.

"I don't care how mad you are at me," she said. "Or anyone else. Please don't hurt yourself."

"Mabel, I..."

"Please," Mabel begged. She gripped his arms. Tears leaked down her face. "I love you, Dipper. Please, we can talk it out."

"I got so mad at you," Dipper explained. "I'm so hurt. Everything's changing too fast."

Mabel brought her brother in for another hug. They both cried on the other's shoulder.

"You told me," Mabel began. She sniffed. "Things change." She smiled and parted from the embrace. "But we'll get through it together."

Dipper nodded.

"I won't let anyone hurt you," Mabel said. She shook Dipper. "And that includes you."

"I'm sorry," Dipper said with a sob. "I...I know it was wrong, but...I'm so sorry."

Mabel gripped his shoulders. She looked him in the eyes. "Promise me you won't do that again." She pointed to the discarded scissors.

"Mabel," Dipper replied. "I can't."

"Promise me!" shouted Mabel. She sobbed and another stream of tears fell. "We'll get through it. Whenever you feel like...whenever you want..." she lowered her head. "Please, promise you'll talk to me before you..."

"I promise," Dipper whispered.

Mabel shakily smiled. "I'll be here when you need me, I promise you that."

"Thank you, Mabel," Dipper sobbed. He leaned against his sister. She wrapped him in yet another hug.

There was a soft knock at the door, and the guest entered a second later.

"Hey, Shooting Star, it's time for..." Bill stopped when he noticed the distressed twins. "What's, what's going on?"

"Bill, please give us a minute," Mabel explained.

"No, I'm okay," Dipper replied. He wiped away the tears leaving his face flushed.

"Dipper," Mabel protested.

"I'm good, Mabel, really," the boy argued.

He pushed by the two and made his way down the stairs.

Mabel held out her hand. She felt there was more they needed to discuss, but didn't want to force her brother to talk anymore if he wasn't ready.

The girl turned to the other being in the room.

"Is everything alright?" the blond asked.

"I don't know," Mabel replied. "I hope so."

The two followed the path down to the kitchen where the twins' last dinner in the shack would be held.

The faces of Stan, Ford, and Soos looked up as the other three filled in at the table. A terrible silent enveloped the room. The other three just blamed it on the knowledge that the twins would be leaving for their hometown in the morning.

The plates of spaghetti with garlic bread and the bowls of salad were passed around.

Dipper realized he was really hungry. He left not a crumb on his plate and accepted a second helping of pasta. Mabel twirled the noodles about her fork, but then let them unravel back on her plate. Bill picked through his food and discovered he didn't like garlic or salad.

The conversation was minimal, and when someone did speak, it sounded forced.

Soos couldn't stand the silence any longer.

"Eat up, dudes," he said with a smile. "After we finish dinner, I'm taking everyone out for ice cream."

Dipper's eyes lit up. Mabel managed a smile. Ice cream seemed to always bring her cheer.

"What's that?" Bill asked.

"You'll see," Soos replied.

After dinner, the group got ready for their outing. Both Stan and Ford opted to stay behind. The other four hopped into Soos' truck and they sped away into town. The Stan twins waved them off.

Once the vehicle left from view Ford let out a sigh. Stan turned towards his brother who was looking up at the stars.

Stan sat down on the steps of the place he had called home for the past thirty years. The next morning he would be thrown out after the twins boarded the bus. Without any money, and this time without his youth, he wondered where he could go, and what he could do.

"Things don't turn out the way we expect them, do they?" Ford asked.

Stan shrugged and said, "Eh, no use dwelling on would'a, could'as, Poindexter."

"Stanley," Ford said.

The other brother sighed, knowing what Ford was about to say.

"I understand," Stan replied. "You want your house and your life back." He looked over at the man in the wheelchair. "Will you at least give me a few weeks to find something else?"

"Just listen to me, Stanley," Ford demanded. "Maybe I was a bit...rash when I said that."

Stan nodded, but kept silent. Ford noticed, but also chose not to speak on it.

"You're a liar and a cheat and selfish and unpleasant," Ford said.

"Maybe I am," Stan replied.

Ford looked at his brother. "But you saved me and the whole world."

Ford thought of how Stan brought the survivors into the Mystery Shack to protect them against Bill's forces. Mabel had told him of how Stan had fought off zombies to save them, and even surpassed his own fear of heights without a second thought to rescue them from a fiery death the day of the election. Then there was Stan's clever plan to secure the journals.

"Don't patronize me, Poindexter," Stan grumbled.

"I'm serious, Stanley," Ford retorted. "If you hadn't copied and given Dipper those journals, we'd all still be under Bill's rule."

Stan waved his hand. "I couldn't figure those things out," he said. "I thought you or the boy had more of a chance."

Ford knew Stan was only trying to deny the truth.

"I was wrong not to help you out when we were younger," Ford admitted. "You were right. I was an awful brother."

Stan scratched the back of his head. "I might've said some things I didn't mean," he said.

Ford shook his head. "You had every right to say it." Ford looked out towards the woods. "You love those kids. Family is the most important thing." He looked at his brother. "You taught me that. Not some book, or research-you." He tore his gaze away. "I only wish I found that out thirty years ago."

"That's ancient history," Stan replied. "I already forgave you."

It suddenly became quiet save for the natural noises of nocturnal animals. The wind rustled the first of the fallen leaves across the steps.

"I still have a lot of researching to do," Ford stated. Stan rolled his eyes. "And with my hands being full with maintaining a pesky demon now, I'll need someone to help with finances of this place." He smiled at his brother. "You know of anyone who can keep a business running, so I can focus on my other tasks?"

Stan's lips curved into a smile. "I might have someone in mind," he answered.

The two sat out on the porch, smiling for years past.

"Oh, Stanley," Ford said. The mentioned look over at his twin. "Thank you. For everything."

Stan's face lit up. He simply nodded. No words were needed.

* * *

The four had already ordered their ice cream. They sat at the table with the delicious creations before them.

"Thank you, Soos," Mabel said to the man who had become their good friend over the summer. "This is the best way to spend our final night."

Bill picked up his spoon and scooped up a bit of the vanilla ice cream. He wrinkled his nose.

"It looks like milk," he commented.

"Just give it a try," Soos said.

The blond sniffed the dessert then licked it. It tasted sweeter than that disgusting beverage Ford tried to make him drink. Bill took a bite and he smiled.

"This is good," he said then scooped up a second spoonful.

Mabel laughed at her new friend. She then sighed and her smile fell. Dipper noticed his sister's changed countenance.

She hopped up from the table and walked over to the counter to grab a handful of napkins. The male twin stepped away from his own treat and joined his sister.

"Mabel," he said. The girl looked over at her twin. "I'm sorry," he said. "For yelling and scaring you with...that."

Mabel nodded. "Promise me you won't do it again," she pleaded. "We all love you." She looked over at Soos who said something that made Bill chuckle. She returned her gaze to her brother. "We don't want you hurting yourself."

"I didn't," Dipper said. He looked down and added, "I couldn't."

"I'm glad," Mabel said. After a few seconds of silence she said, "Remember when you rescued me from that dream bubble?" Dipper nodded. "You told me we'd get through any hardship together." She lightly punched her brother in the arm. "The same goes for you."

Dipper smiled. "I promise, Mabel."

The girl returned his smile. She pulled him in for a hug. The two parted then returned to their seats.

Bill dropped his spoon and gripped at his head. His eyes were tightly clenched. He let out a noise that was a mix of a whine and a moan.

"You okay, dude?" Soos asked.

"I'm dying," Bill wheezed. "All this pressure in my head."

Mabel snickered. "It's just a brain freeze," she said.

Bill opened one eye making the girl laugh harder. He laid his head down on the table. Mabel patted him on the back of the head.

"Happens to me all the time," she said while ruffling his hair. "You'll be okay."

"Ice cream's getting revenge for me eating it," Bill groaned.

The other three laughed.

The twins would definitely miss Gravity Falls.

* * *

The day had finally arrived. The twins stood at the bus stop with their loved ones by their side. Mabel had woken up that morning and teared up at the sight of her suitcase all packed. The hardest part would be not having Candy and Grenda there for her final farewell. They had said their goodbyes earlier in the week, but it wasn't the same.

The sound of the bus approaching caught everyone's attention.

Mabel wrapped Stan in one final hug. The elderly man had to keep himself from crying. Nonetheless, he still let the girl weep on his chest. They had become a constant over the summer, and had given him a purpose again. Even with them returning in a few months, it would be difficult for the next several weeks.

The two parted from their embrace.

Dipper was talking with Ford. Mabel instead turned her attention to the person she had become close with over the course of the week.

The brunette wrapped her arms around Bill's middle. Bill was surprised, but accepted her hug.

"I'll miss you," Mabel whispered.

Bill chuckled then said, "I bet you thought you'd never say that."

Mabel looked up into his eyes. "I don't think you're as bad as you think you are," she said. She hugged him tighter. "You can learn to love and be loved if you just let it."

Bill felt a sharp pain in his chest. He broke away from the hug before the aching got worse.

"Grunkle Stan has our number," Mabel said. "If you ever need anyone to talk to...just call."

He felt his heart ripping. His eyes ached from him pushing back the forming water. He refused to cry in front of all those people, particularly Ford.

"Please stop being so nice to me," said Bill.

Mabel gave him a sad smile. "I can't," she said.

His eyes glossed over in tears. He blinked them back.

She then moved on to give Wendy and Soos a big hug.

"You've done great, kid," Ford said to the male twin. "We'll be okay here. Maybe in a few years I'll need a new assistant. " He held out his hand. "I'll leave the job open until then." Dipper smiled and the two shook.

Dipper yelped as his hat was ripped from his head. He looked up to see Wendy placing the cap on her head. The boy smiled as his head was warmed with Wendy's own hat.

"Something to remember me by," the redhead said with a wink.

"I could never forget you," Dipper replied. He thanked her with his smile.

"You're a great friend," said Wendy. Soos nodded in agreement. "I'll miss our adventures."

"We'll be back," Dipper replied. "I promise."

She held out her fist. With a bright grin Dipper returned the pound.

All the farewells were spoken and the twins stepped onto the bus. Those left behind waved as the vehicle disappeared from view.

Once the bus had gone, Soos leaned on Wendy's shoulder and cried. She patted his back and felt her own eyes filling with tears.

Stan wiped at his eyes then turned to his employees. "Well, stop standing around," he said, his voice a little clogged. "Tourists will be coming in with the last of their vacation money. Let's go. Back to work."

The walk back to the Mystery Shack was silent save for some sniffles and gasps. Bill stared absently as he pushed Ford back to his house. Several times he nearly veered off the path, earning him a scolding from Ford.

"I'll be surprised if I survive the month," Ford groaned.

Bill snickered. He smirked with the thoughts of how he would be free come morning.

 _Oh, don't worry, Sixer_ , he thought. _You won't have to put up with me for much longer._

* * *

 **And that ends part/season one of this story. Part/Season two will start with chapter seventeen. I can't say how long this story will be. As of now I'm planning to write as long as I have ideas. I don't know how many chapters Fanfiction will allow for stories. However, I can always make a sequel if that problem arises.**

 **SPOILERS FOR "TAKE BACK THE FALLS"! I had to include the hat switching scene. That was my favorite part of the whole episode. It's a little different in this story than it was in the actual show, but I still feel that that moment needed to happen in this AU as well.**

 **So, this chapter was pretty Dipper and Mabel centric. I wanted to give them the majority of this chapter, as it will be a while before they return. It's the beginning of September by the end of this chapter, and they won't be back until the end of November. I was hesitant to include the whole self-harming subplot (at least at this point), but since it was referenced in an earlier chapter, I wanted to have it addressed before the twins went home.**

 **The next few chapters will focus more on Bill and Ford. I'm trying to make their relationship as authentic as possible, so it's still going to be a slow, steady romance. Bill still isn't happy with being bonded to Ford, and Ford still resents Bill. They have to develop trust and become friends before it evolving into love.**

 **Thank you all very much for reading this story. Chapter seventeen will be up soon. :)**


	17. End of the Summer Party

**Well, here is chapter seventeen. If this was a TV show, it would be the beginning of the second season of this story. But with it being a fanfiction, would it be called part two? Don't know. :P**

 **Before beginning, I want to take the time to thank everyone who has read, reviewed, followed, and favorited this story. It's now over 50,000 words, and has hit 7,000 views. That is awesome. All of you readers are awesome! I love you all. :)**

 **I especially want to thank the reviewers of chapter sixteen. TheEvil4ssHole, dwellerofcrag, Yosni, R4nd0mn, Gina LD, and EnchantedBricks, you guys are amazing! I appreciate all your feedback! :D**

 **So now begins the second season/part of Bonded. There will be plenty more drama in this chapter and chapters to come.**

* * *

It was Sunday, September the second. A full day had passed since the twins left for their hometown. It had been an entire week since Bill had become a permanent resident of the Mystery Shack. Things around the house would never return to normal (if it was ever normal to begin with), but for the most part everyone had adjusted to the changes.

That morning when Ford woke, he had asked Bill to fetch him his crutches from the supply closet. The author wanted to regain his independence and began moving around his lab on his own. Stan wasn't too thrilled with the fact that his brother was pushing himself so soon after surgery, but was at least relieved that Ford's spirits were up.

It was the last official day of summer break in the town of Gravity Falls. There was to be a huge party in the park that night to celebrate the event before all the students returned to school the following morning.

Among that crowd was Wendy Corduroy. Her work schedule would be reduced to only weekends,national holidays, and teacher work days. Soos was saddened to lose everyday contact with such a good friend, and Stan hated losing an employee (even if she was far from the best worker). As for Bill, he had to keep from grinning when the news was presented to him. It was too perfect.

Bill decided he would wait until Monday morning, when the only possible interference with his plan was safely behind the brick walls of Gravity Falls High.

That was settled for a future day. In the meantime Bill scanned the public library for the materials Ford asked him to check out. Soos needed to run out to pick up some supplies for the shack and offered to give Bill a lift.

Soos dropped Bill off at the entrance of the library. He gave the blond a cheery goodbye, and promise to pick him up in a half hour before driving off.

Bill had to admit that the library was impressive. If humans desired to expand their intelligence, then such an establishment was the place to go. Taking in the thousands of books made Bill grieve the loss of his previous pool of knowledge.

The ex demon let out a sigh. He reached into his pants pocket and pulled out Ford's library card around which was wrapped a sheet of lined paper containing all the titles, authors, and codes for each book he required.

He checked the spines with one hand while the other held four books against his chest. He found the corresponding code and pulled the book from the shelf.

He lost his grip and the other books tumbled to the floor, along with the one he pulled from the shelf, and the one next to it. Bill swore under his breath and leaned over to pick up the items.

The blond heard a giggle. Gold eyes darted over to the origin of the noise. Leaning over a book cart was a slim woman in her early twenties. She had straight, platinum blonde hair with one teal strand on the left, and a baby pink one on the right.

"Are you laughing at me?" Bill asked.

The girl nodded. "We like have baskets for your convenience," she said and pointed to the metal baskets over to the right. Her pale blue eyes followed his every move.

Bill placed Ford's books inside then returned his attention to the librarian. She twirled a strand of her long hair around her finger.

"You need help finding anything?" she asked.

Bill handed her the slip of lined paper that Ford had wrote out in his best handwriting.

"This and anything else you have on bonding spells," Bill stated.

Pale blue eyes met gold ones.

"Bonding what?" she asked. She glanced over the list a second time. She twisted her lips. "Are you like into crazy witchcraft stuff or something?" She placed a hand over her mouth. "Are you like a witch?"

Bill lifted an eyebrow. Her valley girl accent was more pronounced than that Northwest girl's.

"It's for my, uh...boss," Bill replied. It was the woman's turn to look suspicious. Bill tightened his hold on the basket. "He's writing a book...and, uh, needs resources."

"If you say so," she said and flipped her hair behind her back. She extended her hand. "My name's Chelsea Chipper."

"Bill Cipher," he replied and accepted her handshake.

Chelsea smiled. "Your name is like super awesome," she said.

Bill couldn't help but smile at that comment.

With the paper still in her grasp, Chelsea placed her hands on her hips and said, "Well, let's get you some sources."

With the basket in hand, he followed the girl to the computer. She typed in the keyword into the system. She glanced back at the male and smiled. She giggled at the thought of changing her name to Chelsea Cipher.

She jotted down a few codes then turned to Bill. She beckoned for him to follow.

The area they stopped in front of was in the same section Bill had previously searched. She selected a few items from the shelf and tossed them into the basket. Bill groaned at the increasing weight of the basket, and he wished that Soos had come along to carry the books.

Bill caught the title of one of the books now leaning where its companions had once stood. He looked over the book with a design of bright stones arranged in a circle. The cover read: Increasing Magical Abilities. He thought it over then placed it in the basket. He found another book on breaking curses and decided to check that one out as well incase his plan didn't work.

Chelsea shuddered at the book she held in her hand. She placed it in the basket then turned to face her customer.

"Say, Bill," she said. The mentioned looked up at her. Chelsea played with a strand of hair. "Are you going to the gathering tonight?"

Bill's blank look clued her in that he was clueless to the upcoming event.

"It's the annual end of the summer party," Chelsea stated. She grinned at the male. "If you don't like have a date, well, maybe I can like be your date."

Bill stared at the woman for a few seconds. He finally shrugged and said, "Sure thing, Chips."

Chelsea giggled at the stranger's nickname for her. She leaned her face close to Bill's. "I'll be waiting, Bill," she said and rubbed her nose against his.

Bill watched as Chelsea skipped back to the book cart. Bill chuckled. He figured if it was going to be his last night as a human, he may as well enjoy it.

* * *

Ford was sitting at the dining room table in his wheelchair when Bill and Soos returned. Wendy stood at the cash register, reading a magazine on rising musicians.

The scent of oven-baked, store-bought pizza filled the kitchen. Pizza was the only form of cheese Bill could tolerate.

Bill placed the books in front of the scientist (minus the two he checked out for himself), nearly knocking his cup of tea over.

Stan whacked Bill over the head with a newspaper. "Get those filthy things off the table," the older man scolded as Bill rubbed his head.

"I'll read them later," Ford said.

Bill fought the urge to throw the books to the floor. He merely smiled and carried them down to the lab. All the while Bill comforted himself with the promise that when his powers returned he would turn Stan into a newspaper.

Bill mosied on up the stairs and through the gift shop. Wendy had left her post and leaned by the sink with a plate in her hand. Bill took the vacant chair next to Ford where a fixed plate of pizza waited for him to consume.

"It'll do you some good to get out of the house, Mr. Ford," Soos said in between bites.

"I don't do well in crowds," Ford responded.

"Always making excuses," Stan said with a shake of his head. "It's like you're allergic to fun."

Bill and Soos laughed at Stan's comment.

"What are we talking about?" Bill asked.

"The End of the Summer Celebration!" Soos cheered. "Everyone will be there."

"Except me," Ford said and sipped his tea.

"Oh yeah," said Bill. "I got invited there on a date."

Ford choked on his tea. Stan did a spit-take with soda. Wendy dropped her plate to the floor.

"Oh, congratulations," Soos said. "Me too."

"Oh yeah?" Bill asked.

The handyman nodded. "Melody's coming in tonight," he explained.

"I'm sorry, back up, what?" Stan asked.

"When did this happen?" Ford inquired.

"On Friday," said Soos. "I asked her on Skype and she agreed to stay the whole week."

"Not you," Stan replied. He glared at Bill. "I mean Blondie, here."

"At the library," Bill answered. He took a bite of pizza. "Chelsea..."

"Chipper," Wendy finished. The others looked at the teenager. Wendy groaned. "She's so desperate, she hits on everyone."

"Must be if she wants him," Stan said and pointed his thumb at Bill.

Bill sneered at Stan. He then imagined shredding the newspaper he planned to turn Stan into.

"No, I...I don't like this," Ford said.

Bill smirked. "Then I'm glad I promised to meet her there," the blond said.

"And you didn't even bother to ask me first?" Ford snapped.

"I think you forgot this doesn't mean you own me," Bill said holding his marked finger close to Ford's face. He stared into Ford's eyes. "As long as I don't break those stupid limitations of the spell, I can do whatever I want, Sixer."

"He's got a point," said Stan.

Soos and even Wendy agreed.

Ford felt heat rising in his face and felt an intense disdain for a woman he had never met.

Soos laughed. "I can't wait to share corndogs and snowcones with Melody. It's been a dream of mine since I was a kid, and now it finally comes true."

"Then it's settled," Stan said. "We leave after the Shack closes at six."

"Just to let you guys know, I'll probably ditch you all when we get there," Wendy stated.

"That's cool," said Soos. "Me and Melody may go off on our own too."

"Don't expect me to bore Chips with you," Bill said to Ford, causing him to angrily sigh.

"Well, if you want to stay here all by yourself," said Stan.

Ford frowned. "No," he said. "I'll be going too."

Stan smirked, but remained quiet.

* * *

The group of six walked the path that led to the center of the festivities.

Ford had spent the majority of the afternoon making alterations to his wheelchair. He could now control its functions with a remote. He made sure to keep Bill in his field of vision at all times.

Soos and Melody walked hand-in-hand laughing at a story the latter told to the former.

Bill delighted at all the sights, sounds, and smells. So many different vendors sold a variety of foods, most of which he had never tried. All the booths, and a few rides were lit up. A popular song from the nineties played through the speakers.

Bill flattened a piece of fallen popcorn with the heel of his shoe.

He had never seen anything like it. The twin's birthday party came close, but that was minimal compared to the present event. Everyone appeared to be hanging with loved ones and having a good time.

Lee caught sight of Wendy and called her over. The redhead waved at her group of friends. She pounded with all the boys, except Robbie who had his arms around Tambry's waist.

Wendy said a quick goodbye to the others then ran off with her crew.

The remaining five continued to move at a slow pace. Bill took in every new sight with a huge smile on his face. He looked over at Ford to discover the one person in the crowd of hundreds who didn't wear a smile.

Bill frowned at Ford. The author was too serious for his own good. Perhaps Stan's comment on how he spent all his time indoors, engulfed in his work had something to do with it.

The group stopped in front of the stage that hosted the sound system along with a laser show. Sixty people gathered around the stage dancing. Melody pulled Soos towards the excitement.

"Whoa, whoa!" Soos cried. "I'm not much of a dancer."

"Me either," Melody laughed. "But neither are they."

She pointed to where the crowd moved to the music. None of them were spectacular, but they at least seemed to have rhythm and enjoyed themselves.

"Please?" Melody asked with a pout.

Soos laughed and said, "I can't say no to that."

The two ran over, with their hands still locked. They reached the center of the dancefloor and moved along with the rest of the crowd. The Pines brothers and Bill were impressed at how good Soos danced.

"Brings back memories," Stan said.

"You dance?" Bill asked.

"Eh, used to," Stan replied. He smiled out at the crowd. "Wasn't a pro or anything, but I knew what I was doing."

Ford rolled his eyes. However, he too recalled how his twin used to control the dancefloor. So many girls wanted a chance to dance with him. Ford had always sat over to the side, drinking a soda, and holding conversation with his buddies, yet would silently congratulate Stan when another girl asked for a dance.

Stan nudged Bill in the side. "Why don't you get yourself out there?" he teased. "I bet all the ladies would love to dance with you."

Ford glared at his brother.

Bill laughed. "Sounds like fun," he said. He glanced over at Ford who was still frowning at Stan. Bill shook his head. "Maybe later."

The three stood still for a while. A total of four girls looked in Bill's direction and offered him a smile. Bill returned their smiles, but didn't move, disappointing each one. Instead the blond stood next to Ford, bobbing his head and tapping his foot.

Stan nearly jumped when he felt a hand grab a hold of his. He held a hand against his heart and nearly laughed seeing the face of the woman he once had a crush on standing by his side.

"Stan, why didn't you ever call me back?" Susan asked.

"Sorry, summer's a busy time," the man lied. After doing so for almost sixty years, it came naturally.

Lazy Susan laughed. "I know all about busy," she said. Her grin increased, "But since we're not busy now, how about we share a dance?"

"Um...well you see," Stan began.

"You just said you were a great dancer," Bill said.

"Bill," Stan growled.

Bill chuckled, then turned his attention to Susan and added, "He's not a pro, but he knows what he's doing."

Stan glowered at the Bill who stood there laughing. He didn't have time to say anything, as Susan literally pulled him away.

Ford shook his head then stole a glance at Bill who laughed while holding his stomach. Ford couldn't help but smile. That was something about Bill that hadn't changed.

The blond turned to the man he was bonded to.

"So, uh, want to get out of here?" Bill asked.

Ford nodded.

Bill started to walk ahead. Ford pressed the top button on his remote and the wheelchair rolled ahead. Bill kept a slow pace and the two just moved in silence for a few minutes. Bill stood with his hands behind his back while looking up at the sky.

"I never really paid much attention to the stars before," Bill said.

"Well, I suppose when you've been around for so long, you lose interest in something so insignificant," Ford replied.

Bill shrugged. Ford noticed that Bill's smile fell, and instantly regretted saying those things to him.

Bill suddenly stopped.

"Something wrong?" Ford asked.

The blond stood still for a few moments. He put on a false smile and turned to Ford.

"I want ice cream," he said.

Ford snickered. He handed Bill a ten and asked him to get him a vanilla cone as well.

Ford rolled over to a secluded area of the park next to a vacant bench. He parked his wheelchair and folded his arms in his lap.

He too had taken so much for granted. Being locked away in alternate dimensions for three decades made him appreciate the luxuries of life where he didn't have to fight for food and sleep with an eye open just to survive the night. He could finally appreciate family.

Though he'd never say it aloud, he was grateful that Stan had stayed loyal to him for so long. As painful as it was to admit, he often wondered if he would have done the same had their fates been switched. Would he have worked for thirty years to bring his brother back from torturous worlds?

He was pulled from his thoughts with an ice cream cone topped with swirling vanilla cream being shoved in his face. Ford smiled at Bill who was slightly hunched over with his arm fully extended. The six-fingered hand grabbed the treat and he tasted the dessert's sweetness for the first time in thirty years.

Bill plopped down on the bench next to Ford. He crossed one leg over the other and leaned his back against the backrest. His tongue then assaulted the strawberry ice cream.

Ford stopped eating his own ice cream and instead watched his new assistant. Bill was so focused. He carefully licked the sides, afraid for any to drip past its final fate in his stomach. Ford felt himself blushing and had to turn his face away from Bill.

"See," Ford said after a few minutes of silence. Bill glanced over at the scientist, but kept his attention on the ice cream. "Being human's not so bad."

Bill shrugged. "Ice cream is good at least," he said, sputtering pink milk from his lips.

The two sat quietly for a few more minutes, the only noise being the licking and slurping of ice cream. Ford took a glimpse at Bill, but he no longer paid much attention to his frozen dessert.

Other thoughts had taken hold of Bill's brain. He leaned forward and let the remaining bit of melted ice cream drip from the cone onto the cement path.

"Sixer," Bill said softly. The mentioned lowered his own treat and turned to the other. Bill kept his eyes on the spilling ice cream. "What do I have to do to convince you to release me?"

Ford sighed and replied, "I've already told you-"

"You don't trust me," Bill said.

Ford looked down at his shoes. "Do you want me to answer that?"

Bill shrugged. "I wasn't expecting any different," he replied.

"Even if I did trust you, I can't release you," Ford said. He silently added his shame of not knowing how to reverse the spell.

"I don't want to die," Bill whispered. He dropped the cone on the ground.

Ford was stunned into silence. He was positive his ears failed him.

"What did you say?" Ford asked.

"Nothing," Bill said. He leaned over to pick up the trash. "It wasn't important," he added.

Bill took the dirtied cone to the trashcan. He stared into the hole where the rest of the rubbish rested until it was to be collected and taken to a dump where it would rot and eventually disintegrated.

Ford pressed a button on the remote and rolled his wheelchair over to where Bill stood. The blond glanced over at Ford then stood up straight with his arms behind his back.

"Let's head back," Ford suggested.

Bill nodded in agreement.

As before, they walked in silence. Ford kept looking over at Bill who no longer looked hopefully at the stars, but seemed to be deep in thought. He had a hunch what Bill was getting at when he made that comment, but chose not to bring it up again until Bill was ready.

The music got louder as they approached the dance floor. A popular rap song played over the speakers. Soos and Melody still danced, delighting in each other's company. Stan and Susan had sat down and laughed while watching the younger people dance.

"Ford, there you are," Stan said as he waved his twin over.

Susan gasped at the man who looked nearly identical to the one she had been dancing with came over. She lifted her eyelid and exclaimed, "Stan, I didn't know you had a brother!"

"Yeah, he rarely goes out," Stan explained. He returned his attention to Ford. "Where'd you two go?"

"To get ice cream," Ford answered.

"And you didn't bring any to share?" Stan asked, lifting his arms above his head. Susan laughed at his dramatics.

Ford sighed. He looked over at Bill who gave him a weak smile.

Ford yawned. It had been an exhausting summer. He could only hope with the approaching fall, things would get better. However, there was little evidence to support that.

"Bill!" a voice called. The four looked in the direction of the yell. "Bill Cipher!"

Bill recognized the voice.

A woman with platinum blonde hair with the two unnatural tones accenting came into view. She waved as she ran. She stopped before Bill and took his hand in hers.

"I've like been looking everywhere for you," Chelsea said.

"Oh, I've been around, Chips," Bill said with a chuckle.

Chelsea giggled at the nickname.

"You must be Chelsea," Ford said eyeing the woman in the yellow paisley dress.

"Like who is this?" Chelsea asked, pointing at Ford.

"Oh, this is my boss: Stanford Pines," Bill explained.

Ford frowned at the formal way Bill introduced him.

"Well, I guess I got here a little late," Bill said.

"It's cool," Chelsea said. "So like this party is uber lame." She leaned against Bill's face. "How about we like get out of here and go back to my place?"

"Sure," Bill agreed.

"Bill," Ford interrupted.

"What's the deal, Sixer?" Bill asked.

"Excuse us a minute," Ford said to Chelsea. He beckoned Bill to follow him a little ways down. Ford turned his chair so he could look directly at Bill. "I don't trust her, Bill." He hardened his glare. "I don't trust her and I don't like her."

"Yeah, I don't care," Bill replied.

"Bill, I'm being serious," Ford snapped.

"You're always serious, IQ," Bill argued. "And besides, you don't trust or like me either."

Bill turned to walk away.

"Bill!" Ford called. The mentioned looked at the human. Ford rolled the chair towards Bill to fill in the distance. "I never said I didn't like you."

Bill clenched his fists. "Well, I think the two coincide," he responded.

"Bill," Ford tried again.

"I can make my own decisions, Sixer," Bill said.

Ford looked over at Chelsea who was laughing with another man. She leaned over and pressed her finger against his cheek.

Bill walked away from Ford. Chelsea turned back to her original date. The other guy shrugged and moved ahead with his friends.

"Ready to go?" Chelsea asked.

Just looking at Chelsea filled Ford with anger. His frown deepened at the sight of Chelsea wrap her arms around Bill's right one.

"Bill," Ford said.

"Just chill, Sixer," Bill laughed.

"I forbid it," Ford spat.

Bill narrowed his eyes. "Oh, you do, do you?" he snapped. Bill smiled at Chelsea. "You driving, babe?"

Ford watched as Bill ran off into the crowd with Chelsea. He felt his heart bursting for reasons he couldn't explain.

Stan clamped a hand on Ford's shoulder. Ford looked up to see his twin shaking his head.

"Terrible mistake, Poindexter," Stan said.

* * *

 **And so much drama! Ford should've known better than to say that to Bill.**

 **Anyway, lots of shipping in this chapter. Soos and Melody are too adorable of a couple, I just had to include them. And ever since the first season, I've shipped Stan with Lazy Susan (they're so perfect for each other, in my opinion at least).**

 **And of course Bill and Chelsea! Haha, I'm just kidding. This story is still building towards Bill and Ford. Very slowly. It's only been a week since Bill became human. I think it would take some time and real trials for them to develop love, especially considering their past.**

 **I still will keep Chelsea as a character. I have a purpose for her if I continue with the plot I have in my mind right now.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed chapter seventeen. Eighteen will be coming soon!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Yes, I just updated last night, and I'm posting another chapter tonight! Yay!**

 **Thank you Yosni, DragoncatKHfan, Guest, TheRandomSekihanFan, dwellerofcrag, and EnchantedBricks for your reviews on chapter seventeen! I appreciate your feedback.**

 **Oh, and for this and the previous chapter, jealous Ford is fun to write.**

* * *

Stan sighed as he turned the corner into the kitchen. The light was still on along with the noise of a spoon stirring inside a ceramic mug.

"You need to go to bed," he said to the other man who sat at the table, then went to place his empty cup in the sink.

Ford stayed silent and ignored that the clock on the wall read it reaching one in the morning. He took a sip of the now cool coffee.

Stan turned and crossed his arms. It had been a long time since he had seen his twin looking so downcast.

"He'll be okay," Stan said.

He walked to the pantry and grabbed an already open package of Oreos. The cookie package was tossed on the table. Stan then pulled out a chair and sat across from the scientist. Stan offered the pack to Ford who simply shook his head.

"You told him yourself to try and enjoy this life," Stan reminded him. He picked up a cookie. "He's an adult, Stanford. If he wants to get himself a girlfriend, well, there's nothing you can do about it."

Ford sighed again. He knew he should be happy that Bill finally took his advice and was no longer moping around the shack. Still, he couldn't shake the throbbing in his heart. He tried to rationalize that Chelsea was a terrible person, but without any evidence, he knew it was an unfair claim to make.

Stan reached for a second cookie. He took a bite and watched his brother stir a spoon around the mug.

"Staying up all night won't bring him home any sooner," said Stan.

Ford shut his eyes. He tried to block out all the fun Bill was having with his date. Another sharp pain shot through his chest. Bill was having a good time with someone other than him.

It was stupid for him to feel that way. He tried to explain to himself that it in no way effected him if Bill wanted other friends, and if he wanted to become something more than friends with one of them. He knew what the feeling was, but he refused to admit it.

He was no longer the twenty-something out exploring and researching the paranormal world. He wasn't the hopeful, yet naive man that sought after and in return attracted Bill in the first place. Ford had moved on from those days, and so had Bill.

He felt his heart swell and for the first time since the day Bill betrayed him he wanted to cry. Despite the stupidity of his youth, he wanted to return to those days for a quick moment if it meant he could have that close relationship with his muse once more. He longed for the hours he meditated with Bill before he knew the being's true motives.

Ford pulled himself out of self-pity before it drove him to build a time machine. Those days were long gone and it was just best to move on. At the very least, he might be able to salvage a friendship with Cipher, if he hadn't already ruined that with the last words he spoke to him.

Ford pressed the button on his remote and moved the chair away from the table.

Stan grabbed three more cookies then closed the package. With one hanging out of his mouth, and the other two tucked in his shirt, Stan went to help his brother to his laboratory bedroom.

When they reached the ground floor, Stan watched as Ford grabbed the crutches against the wall. He pulled himself up and moved over to the bed. Stan helped him remove his shoes. Ford then laid down and rested his head against the pillow. Despite Ford's protests, his twin covered him with the comforter.

The crutches were propped up against the wall by Ford's head.

"Don't stay up thinking all night," Stan instructed. "Jealousy doesn't suit you."

Ford scoffed. "I'm not jealous of Bill," he spat.

Stan sighed and walked away. He hit the light switch on his way out.

Stan looked over his shoulder at his brother, who he was certain still had his eyes open. _I didn't mean Bill_ , he replied in his mind.

* * *

Bill stirred. He inhaled an unfamiliar, floral scent and opened his eyes. He quickly moved into a sitting position and his back hit the wooden board of a bed that wasn't his.

The pink blanket fell from his grasp and the cold air hit him. Bill glanced down to discover that he was shirtless. Gold eyes scanned the room and he let out a sigh of relief at the sight of his clothes resting in a pile on the floor.

The memories of the previous night came flooding back. He rubbed at his hair then laid back against the pillow. He turned to his left to see the spot vacant.

His ears finally picked up the sound of water hitting plastic.

Bill threw the covers off himself and picked up his clothes off the floor. He quickly pulled on the skinny jeans. With the checkered shirt in hand he headed to the bathroom. The sound of the running shower intensified when Bill opened the door.

"Chips?" he called.

The shower curtain peeled back and Chelsea's head poked out.

"Morning, Bill," she greeted, her face and hair dripping steamy water onto the mat. "I'm almost finished, then I'll make breakfast."

Bill returned to the joined bedroom. He smiled as he thought over the events of the previous night. After they left the park, Chelsea drove him to her apartment. They ate cold pizza then played Rock Band for two hours. Chelsea had mentioned that she liked Bill's singing voice.

Bill frowned as he remembered how Ford used to give him the same compliment.

Bill sighed and leaned forward. It was useless to continue with his thoughts on Ford. He knew that the scientist used to be in love with him. Not too long ago (before he lost his powers and access to the Mindscape) Bill had visited Ford in a dream. The triangle brought up the subject of Ford's past feelings which the scientist quickly denied. Bill let it go, but laughed at how Ford had forgotten that he once inhabited his thoughts and knew every desire he kept locked away.

While Bill himself admitted to being infatuated with the human, he never would have called it love. Ever since the betrayal Ford wondered if dream demons were even capable of such an emotion.

The bathroom door opened and Chelsea came out wearing green shorts and a white, floral tank top. She hugged Bill from behind then kissed him on the cheek. Bill turned his head giving Chelsea access to his lips. She put her hands on either side of his face then connected their mouths. Bill leaned into the kiss and placed a hand behind her head.

Chelsea broke the kiss. She appeared to be groggy.

"You like French toast?" she asked.

Bill shrugged. "Never had it," he answered.

Chelsea giggled. "You will today." She gave him one last kiss then walked to the door. She pointed to the bathroom. "There's an extra towel in there if you want to bathe."

Bill nodded. After a few minutes sitting on the bed, he decided to accept her offer.

When he was clean and dressed, Bill emerged into the kitchen where he smelled food cooking. Chelsea smiled at him then motioned for him to take a seat at the tiny dinette set.

Bill sat down and a plate of brown, triangle-shaped breads with a generous helping of syrup poured over was placed in front of him. The woman returned with a glass of orange juice.

Bill downed half the glass when Chelsea sat across from him.

"You know, you're like the first man to stay 'til morning," Chelsea said.

"Oh?" Bill asked. "That's a shame. You're a fun girl."

Chelsea giggled. She smiled and took a bite of her breakfast.

"I've never met anyone like you," she said. Her face flushed and she added,"I like really think you might be the one."

"The one what?" Bill asked with a mouth full of food.

Chelsea never heard his question as she was deep in her daydream of her and Bill. She hoped that after a few more dates Bill would ask her to marry him and then they'd move far away from Oregon.

Just as they were finishing, a heavy fist knocked on the door. Chelsea knocked her cup over. The glass was saved, but the white tablecloth was stained. She ran to grab a dishtowel when there came a second round of knocking.

"Bill, can you get the door?" Chelsea asked while cleaning up the spill.

Bill sauntered over to the door. He turned the knob and opened it to see Stanley on the other side.

"Oh, hey, Fez, what brings you out here?" Bill asked.

"Ford wants me to bring you home," Stan answered.

"Good for him," Bill said as he went to close the door.

Stan caught the edge of the door and threw it back open.

Chelsea called as she walked over to the door, "Bill, baby, who is..." She sneered at the unwelcome visitor.

"My boss' brother," Bill groaned.

"Like, how did you find my house?" Chelsea snapped. She stood with one hand on her hip and a fierce glare on Stan. "I don't appreciate you just like showing up here unannounced."

"Listen here, toots, half the town knows your address, so all I gotta do is say your name," Stan said to Chelsea.

Chelsea gritted her teeth and glared at the older man.

Stan turned his attention to Bill. "Come on, Wendy's at school and the Mystery Shack opens in half an hour."

"So," Bill said.

"So I need a cashier, and you're the only one available," Stan explained. He grabbed Bill's arm and pulled him out the door.

"Whoa! Hey!" Bill cried. He yanked his arm free from Stan's hold. "I never agreed to this."

"How's ten bucks an hour sound?" Stan asked.

"Not bad," Bill said. He crossed his arms and leaned against the doorframe. "But you know, I want something else too." He smirked. "How's ol' Fordsy doing?"

"He's miserable," Stan said. "That what you want me to say?"

"How miserable?" Bill asked, his smirk growing.

"Very," Stan replied. "Come see for yourself."

"Gladly," Bill cheered. He lunged himself out the door. He spun and waved goodbye to Chelsea. "Sorry, Chips, I gotta see this."

"But, but Bill," Chelsea stammered. "I thought, I thought we had something."

"Later!" Bill yelled.

Bill ran down the steps with Stan following closely behind.

Chelsea fumed as she watched her potential boyfriend and ticket out of the hick town throw himself into the passenger seat of Stan's car. She growled at the sight of him smiling as he said something to the driver.

Chelsea slammed the door shut and screamed. She grabbed the framed flower vase painting off the wall and chucked it to the floor. She heaved as it splintered. Chelsea fell to her knees and wept into her hands.

* * *

The door to the Mystery Shack swung open. Bill rushed in with Stan following at a much slower pace. Soos looked up from his sweeping to see his new friend and co-worker rush to the vending machine. Bill had to fight to keep his hands steady as he punched in the numbers. He giggled as the secret door opened.

Soos looked from Bill to his employer. Stan only laughed in response.

Bill contemplated ignoring the elevator and jumping to the ground floor. He remembered that allowing gravity to plummet to the concrete below would damage his useless body, and he stepped inside the cart. He tapped his feet as the elevator slowly brought him to a stop.

Before it landed, Bill had the door open. He leaped from the lift and rushed towards the desk where Ford sat reading from a book. He had a cup of tea to his left, and a bowl of mini pretzels on the right.

"Sixer, I'm back!" Bill sang. He slammed his hands on the desk in front of Ford.

The scientist stared up at the other man with a lifted brow.

"So, did you miss me?" Bill asked.

Ford looked back down at the chapter. "Not really," he said and reached for a pretzel.

Bill's smile faded. "You're so cruel, Sixer," he groaned.

Ford smiled. "Who did I learn from?"

"Fez told me you were miserable without me," Bill whined.

"Well I lied," Stan said from behind him.

Bill stood up straight and crossed his arms. He had been so wrapped up in witnessing Ford's misery, he hadn't heard Stan enter.

Stan gripped Bill's shoulder. "I'm gonna borrow Blondie for a few hours," he said to his brother.

"Go right ahead," Ford replied with a wave. He kept his focus on the book.

Bill stuck his tongue out at Ford then followed Stan back to the elevator.

"Bill," Ford called. Both men looked back at the scientist. "Before you go, will you grab me that black book at the top." He pointed to a stack of six books over on the corner table.

Bill exchanged glances with Stan, then headed back over. He stopped before the table and picked up the one Ford requested. It was the only book in the library on bonding spells in general. It was not one that Ford had personally requested, but instead one Chelsea had brought up on the database.

Bill flipped to the title page. He turned and on the back of that page he read that it was first published in 1998. The dream demon wondered how many people had an interest in casting spells and capturing his kind.

He placed the book beside the bowl of pretzels.

"So Chelsea found this one for you?" Ford asked. Bill nodded. Ford chuckled then flipped the book open. He stole a glance at Bill then returned his vision to the page. "Did you two have fun?"

"We did actually," Bill answered. "Soos was right, video games are fun."

Ford felt a hint of relief. "So...that's all you did?"

Bill laughed and replied, "Of course not, Sixer. She's a beautiful woman and she...offered." Bill straightened his posture. "But I don't need to explain myself to you."

"No you don't," Ford said. He sighed then turned to look at Bill. He blushed at Bill's fierce eyes in the dim lighting. "About last night." His breathing hitched. The air suddenly felt hotter. "I, uh...I was wrong. I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted," Bill said.

The two stood in silence for a few moments. Bill shifted and wondered if he should head on up where Stan was waiting.

"So, are you going to see her again?" Ford asked.

Bill shrugged. "Probably not," he said. "I only went with her 'cause I was mad at you."

Ford smiled. He knew it was wrong to delight in another's pain, but he didn't care. Bill had not given his heart to that woman. He was still free, which made it okay for Ford to think about him. And because of that, Ford smiled.

Although Ford knew it was foolish, because he'd be just that-a fool-to trust Bill again. His heart would never be Bill's, because it would only lead to further heartbreak and disappointment. He still kicked himself for trusting an entity of chaos without considering the blatant signs before him. Fiddleford had warned him, and he cast those concerns aside, believing it to be the results of the other man's ignorance and fear. He ignored the written warnings in the caves. He disregarded his own minor intuition that wanted him to step back and consider before making that deal, and constructing that portal. He had given into flattery and raw emotion last time, and would not make the same mistake twice.

Yet, as he looked into Bill's eyes, two human eyes, he was reminded that Bill could no longer harm him. He was not the all-powerful creature that once haunted his nightmares and nearly destroyed the world. He was as human as him. He now had feelings and even if demons couldn't love, the new Bill possibly could. Not him, of course, because he wouldn't allow himself to fall in love with Bill a second time.

It was silly to imagine having a chance with someone he could never truly love or trust. But he could pretend that opportunity may still exist. For that reason alone, he could smile in Bill's presence.

"Are you still mad?" Ford asked.

"Nah," Bill replied. He turned to leave.

Ford's smile grew. "Bill," he said. The blond turned his head. "Nevermind," Ford said with a shake of his head.

Bill shrugged then moved ahead. Ford listened as Bill left the laboratory. He wouldn't see him again until lunch, and maybe not even then. He ran a hand over the title page of the new book. There was still so much work to do.

Ford looked ahead with a smidgeon of hope that Bill still stood there.

 _You're bad news_ , he thought to himself. _But I can work easier knowing you're back._

* * *

 **So Stan tricked Bill. This is just a short chapter before the next one. I'm going to have some heavier (both in tone and plot) chapters coming up, so I wrote this one to give a slight break from the drama and angst.**

 **I feel that Ford might be out of character in this chapter. I want him to realize his feelings for Bill (at least his past ones), without trusting him, or losing his character. Ford is awesome, but difficult to write.**

 **Also, the romance is secondary to the drama. That along with wanting it to come across as realistic is why it's taking the love story so long to bloom. Though I have a headcanon that Ford used to be in love with Bill, which is why he took Bill's betrayal so hard.**


	19. Chapter 19

**As a warning, this chapter contains self-mutilation and a good bit of blood. Oh, and lots of drama.**

 **Thank you TheEvil4ssHole, Guest, Princess Dia, and celba for your reviews on chapter eighteen! I appreciate you guys! :)**

* * *

"You've got the hang of this now," Soos said to the new employee.

Bill rolled his eyes. The previous day Soos had trained him on the register. It wasn't too difficult once he learned how to operate each of the buttons. Not to mention he could usually calculate the totals faster than the machine.

He handed the customer her change. She gave Bill a wink then exited out the gift shop door with her friends. He watched the three women look back at him and giggle. The one who had purchased an item blushed as she gave him another smile.

Bill waved making the three giggle harder. With hushed, yet excited conversation they left. Each of them made sure to take another glance at the handsome cashier through the window.

Stan smiled at happy customers leaving his shop (likely to return soon with full pockets). He approached his new employee and clapped him on the back.

"I should've hired you a long time ago," the older man laughed.

Bill glared at his employer. Stan promised Ford that Bill's employment would only be temporary until he found a replacement. However, due to the fact that Bill's ways of interacting with the customers brought in twice as much revenue, Stan found no motivation to actively search.

"This is so boring," Bill groaned.

Stan turned to the frowning man.

"You're bored?" he asked. Bill nodded then laid his head down on the desk. Stan grabbed the broom that was leaning against the wall. He tossed it towards the blond. "If you're so bored, the steps need to be swept."

"That's not my job," Bill argued. He threw the broom back at Stan.

Stan narrowed his eyes. "Your job is whatever I tell you to do," he countered and slammed the broom in the younger man's hands.

Bill groaned. He looked at the vending machine hoping that Ford would require his assistance soon. He walked out on the porch to see the steps littered with orange and yellow leaves. With a sigh he began sweeping.

A car pulled up in the gravel. Toby Determined stepped out with his delivery of newspapers. The shorter man greeted Bill with a tip of his hat.

"Can you believe this," Bill complained. "Just last week I was ruling this town and now..." he stared down at the broom. "I'm working at this hovel."

Toby stared at him for a few seconds before nodding in agreement. He stepped through the doorway. He placed the delivery down on the counter then stared back at the blond.

"And people say I'm weird," Toby said to Stan. He pointed at Bill. "Is he okay?"

Stan sighed. "Weird doesn't even begin to describe him," he said and paid Toby for the papers. Stan stared at his new employee who halfheartedly cleared the steps of fallen leaves.

Bill looked up at the clouds. He thought over the one mistake he made in his plan. He could've punched himself for letting Ford get away from him for even a second. Ford was too smart. He should've known that the author would have something hidden up his sleeve.

Toby said a farewell to Bill, that he never heard. The sound of the car starting up and driving away proved to only be white noise for the man reveling in his past glory.

A lizard crawled along the the porch. The demon smiled. He extended his palm. Blue flames appeared. A smirk crept over Bill's mouth. With just one focused thought the creature would be incinerated.

"Hey!" Stan growled, pulling Bill from his thoughts. The flames vanished and the blond turned towards his new boss. "I'm not paying you to stare at the trees," Stan scolded. "Now get those steps cleaned. Another round of tourists will be arriving soon."

Bill looked back where the lizard was to see it empty. He sighed then finished his assignment.

Twenty minutes later and the new tour group arrived. Stan fixed his tie then walked to the steps to greet them. He instructed Bill to be ready when they came inside to purchase souvenirs.

Soos was needed outside to fix one of the broken attractions. Bill moved to the window. Stan talked with the tour group, making them laugh at one of his jokes. He looked over to the right to see Soos hard at work with a hammer and nails. Gold eyes landed on the vending machine. There was a camera in the basement that allowed Ford to see when the tourists were on the premises, so he wouldn't accidentally make his secret lab known to the guests.

It was the perfect time. Bill took one last glimpse at Stan to see him escorting the group to the first of the outside attractions.

Bill hurried to the kitchen. He opened the knife drawer and selected the first one. It was a regular steak knife. He hid it in his pocket. The blade occasionally scraped his thigh when he walked, but he paid it no mind.

After the tourists were amazed by all the outside attractions, Stan brought the group inside.

Mr. Mystery pointed at Bill with his eight ball cane. "This, ladies and gentleman, is the mysterious Bill Cipher," he announced. He put a hand to his mouth and halfway shut his eyes then said, "Ladies, it's said if you look at him long enough you'll fall in love."

Some of the tourists laughed.

Bill waved and gave the audience a smile, showing his shiny, white teeth. Several of the females in the group blushed and gushed at the handsome man.

"I think it's working," a middle-aged woman cried.

"I'm falling under his spell!" a blonde woman in her late twenties added.

"That's stupid," a man in the back commented. "He's just a regular pretty boy. We have plenty of those back home."

Stan nervously laughed then instructed the group to move along.

Once the tourists were out of his sight Bill scowled. He wished he still had the power to remove people's mouths. Stan wouldn't be half as annoying without his ability to speak.

He looked up at the clock on the wall. Lunch wouldn't be served for another hour and a half. He turned his attention to the vending machine. Ford didn't usually break until noon. He would have to wait until all the tourists left. They had about another five minutes of exhibits left until they were allowed to browse the gift shop. Stan wouldn't let him break until they all left with some sort of merchandise in hand.

The silence was broken when the group came rushing back into the gift shop. The crowd mingled around the shop, captivated by the various items for sale.

One of the women from the group, one in her thirties with soft auburn hair approached the counter. She placed a keychain down in front of Bill.

"So you're some special creature?" she asked.

Bill laughed. "If only you knew," he said and rung her up.

She tilted her head to the side. "You must be if you can catch every woman's eye."

Bill laughed again. He ran a hand through his hair. "I wouldn't say every woman." He placed her item in a bag.

When he went to give her the bag, she placed her bony hand atop of his. Bill started then stared into her chestnut eyes.

She pulled the receipt out of her bag and tore it in half. She picked up the pen off the desk and scribbled her phone number on the back of the paper then handed it to Bill.

"I'll be in town tonight," she whispered.

"Hey," Stan said, standing next to the woman. "Sorry, honey, the cashier's not for sale." He ripped the paper from Bill's hand and crumpled it up. He then tossed it in the trash can.

The woman sneered at the older man. She pulled on her purse strap then walked out the door with her nose in the air.

Bill glared at his employer. Stan returned the dirty look with one of his own. Bill seethed as the older man walked away.

Bill put on a fake smile with every customer who approached him. Whenever he was left alone he sent nasty looks in Stan's direction. In no time the gift shop cleared out.

Soos walked back inside. He greeted Bill who barely mumbled a salutation back.

The blond stared at his boss. Stan stood there beaming over the crowd he had just ripped off. He wouldn't let Stan get away with humiliating him in front of that woman. Bill imagined all the things he could turn him into once he regained his powers.

There was no point in putting it off any longer.

"Hey, Question Mark!" Bill called. Soos walked over. Bill gave him a smile. "Would you mind standing here while I use the bathroom?"

"No problem, dude," Soos said.

Bill hurried away from the register while the other man took his spot.

Bill stepped into the bathroom and locked the door. He checked behind the shower curtain just to make sure no one was there to interfere. His hand slipped into his pocket and grabbed the hilt of the knife. He stood over the sink so he could easily wash away the evidence incase his plan didn't work.

The fingers were spread. Bill brought the blade to the base of his pinky finger where those cursed marks encircled it like a ring. He braced himself for the pain. He took a deep breath and let the knife cut the skin. He gasped at the sudden sting. A line of crimson dribbled onto the edge of the sink.

The pain was welcome. He smiled and made a second slice. He pushed the blade further against the skin and began to grate the area the ink covered. He felt the urge to both laugh and scream. The blood flow increased and splashed in and around the sink.

He released a breath and let his arm fall for a few seconds. His pinky burned. Blood dripped onto the bathroom floor. He lifted his hand to get a good look at the laceration. All he could see was scarlet liquid gushing out of the open wound.

The injury was opened further with a third cut. He moved onto the side of his finger. The pain increased. He leaned against the wall and inhaled deeply. Blood had stained his pants. Tracks of red spots followed his move from the sink to the wall.

None of his powers had returned. Instead he started to feel weak. The pain no longer amused him, it genuinely hurt. He slid down the wall until he sat on the floor. His head lulled forward. The weaving on the back of his finger mocked him.

Bill tightened his hold on the knife. He lifted his hand only to hiss in pain. He leaned his head back against the wall and took a few deep breaths until the pain subsided. He slowly lifted his hand, spreading his fingers. He bit down on his lip at the stinging that erupted from merely moving the appendage.

With the other hand he lowered the knife to the back of his finger. The blade brought tears to the corners of his eyes. He fought back the stupid emotions. Something as ridiculous as pain was not going to break him. It would be worth it when the bond finally broke and he was allowed to return to his previous form. He smiled at the thought of his powers returning.

The last cut was made. The edge of the blade scraped the already injured flesh. Bill had to clamp his lips closed to keep from yelling. The stinging had made its way up his entire arm. He tried to lift it in order to give it a good look, but his body refused to cooperate. His clothes were drenched in red.

The knife dropped to the floor. Both weakened hands fell by his sides. Bill looked up at the blurring bathroom light. His mouth struggled to keep its smile. The human body was losing energy, but it was okay-it only meant that it was transferring back to his real body.

"I'm free," Bill whispered just before he fell unconscious.

* * *

The door hidden by the vending machine opened and Ford stepped out on his crutches. Soos greeted him and Stan looked up from where he stood. Ford pressed a button on his watch and the secret door closed behind him.

Ford moved towards the counter.

"Where's Bill?" he asked looking around the gift shop. "It's tea time." He and Bill partook in tea and snacks every morning for the past two days around ten thirty.

"In the bathroom," Soos answered. He looked in the direction of the restroom. "He's been in there a long time."

"Another slacker," Stan groaned.

"How long?" Ford asked, ignoring his brother's comment.

Soos looked up at the clock. "About ten minutes."

Ford felt his stomach swell. He let his crutches guide him to the bathroom door. Leaning against the doorframe he knocked.

"Bill!" he called. There was no reply. Ford knocked louder. "Bill, answer me." Again, no response. Ford frowned. "Bill, I'm coming in," he announced and turned the knob. It was locked.

Ford turned to look at Soos who stood behind him. The handyman stepped forward and inserted the key into the lock. He looked over at Ford who nodded in approval.

"Bill, I'm opening the door," Soos said and slowly turned the knob.

Soos opened the door. He and Ford gasped at the sight before them.

Ford nearly dropped his crutches as he entered the bathroom. Bill laid with his head to the side. His own blood covered him, the floor, and the sink. Both men caught sight of the bloodstained weapon by Bill's side.

Soos knelt down beside the blond. He gently shook him. Bill gasped and partially opened his eyes. Fatigue seized him again and he fell back into unconsciousness. Soos pressed his hands under his chin and shook his head. Bill's blood painted Soos' skin.

"Call an ambulance!" Ford yelled to Stan.

Soos lifted Bill's hand and showed Ford the wound. Soos ripped the sleeve off his shirt and wrapped it around Bill's finger. Blood seeped through the cloth.

The handyman jumped up to grab a handful of paper towels from the dispenser. Shaking, he pressed them against the wound.

"He's-he's gonna need stitches," Soos said to Ford. He shook his head and looked down at the unconscious man. "Why'd you do it, Bill?"

Ford realized the injury was only on the marked finger. He clenched his fist. He felt his heart racing.

Stan raced over to the bathroom while still on the phone. He gasped at the bloody sight before him. He returned his attention to the phone call.

All the noise around Ford vanished. All he could hear was his own heartbeat, breathing, and the taunting of the clock. The makeshift bandage seemed to have slowed the bleeding. Soos remained by Bill's side just incase he stopped breathing.

Ford promised himself that if Bill survived he would kill him.

The sound of approaching sirens echoed through the woods. Ford released a breath. He stepped out of the way of the door, but kept his gaze on Bill. His heart burned.

His gaze fell on the knife. He instructed Soos to get rid of it. Soos grabbed the handle with a paper towel and tossed it in the bathroom trashcan. He emptied the paper towel dispenser to cover the knife with extra towels.

In a few minute's time a team of paramedics rushed into the Mystery Shack. Soos cleared out to give the trained medics their needed space. Bill was loaded onto a stretcher and loaded into the back of an ambulance.

"Stanley," Ford said to his brother.

Stan nodded. He helped Ford into the car and the three of them rushed off to the hospital.

* * *

Bill was given a blood transfusion and the doctor stitched up the wound. Stan told the doctor that Bill got his finger caught in a rat trap. He believed the story and Stan let out a sigh of relief.

The older man stared down at the still unconscious patient. The doctor told them that he would wake up any minute. They got lucky.

"We have to keep a closer eye on him," Stan said to his brother the instant they were alone. "If he has another 'accident' we might get investigated."

The twins feared the Mystery Shack being searched. Fake attractions was one thing to explain, but a hidden laboratory containing detailed research on the supernatural, along with housing a bonded demon who tried to take over the world, and then having erased the memories of the entire town was something else entirely.

Ford nodded. "I accept responsibility," the author said. "I should've known he'd try something like this."

"What are you going to do?" Stan asked.

Ford shifted in the wheelchair the hospital had provided for him. "He can't be alone anymore," Ford said. "Go back to locking him in his room at night. Before he goes to the bathroom, he'll have to be searched."

"He's more trouble than he's worth," Stan commented.

Soos, who had not said a thing since their arrival to the hospital, looked over at Bill. He shuddered at the bandage that encased his pinky finger.

"Maybe he won't do it again," Soos said.

"I wish I could believe that," Ford replied.

The three looked over as the patient stirred. Bill moaned and slowly opened his eyes. He tried to sit up, only for his weakened body to protest. Soos gently pushed him back down.

"Don't force yourself," Soos ordered.

"Where am I?" Bill asked as he tried to focus his eyes.

"The hospital," Ford answered.

Bill looked over at the man in the wheelchair. He squirmed at the fierce glare on Ford's face.

Bill moved his fingers only to be greeted with a sharp sting. He glanced down at the pained area to see the marked finger bandaged. He shut his eyes and let his arm fall back down on the bed. His plan had failed.

"How are you feeling?" Ford asked.

"Weak," Bill answered.

He tried to sit up only to fail and fall back against the pillow. Soos helped him into a sitting position.

"You want something to drink?" Soos asked.

"Please," Bill answered.

Soos stepped into the hall.

Ford wanted to strangle Bill. However, in his weakened state he couldn't help but feel pity for the smaller man. He released a breath and muttered a thankful prayer that Bill was still alive.

Soos returned with a can of soda. Bill slowly sipped the beverage. His head spun and he spilled the brown liquid on himself. Soos picked up the can that contained less than half its volume. Stan handed the younger man a towel and he helped to clean cola off of the patient.

"Could you give us a moment?" Ford asked the other two.

Stan walked to the door. Soos placed the soiled cloth on the counter then followed after his employer.

When the door closed Ford glared at Bill.

"If there wasn't a chance I'd damage your recovery, I'd slap you right now," Ford spat.

"You're angry," Bill said.

"You idiot! You could've died!" Ford yelled. "Yes I'm angry!" Ford rolled his chair over to the bed and grabbed Bill's wrist. "What were you thinking, you moron?"

"I hoped it would sever the bond," Bill answered.

"What made you think doing something that stupid would work?"

Bill shrugged. He instantly regretted moving so quickly. "I...I thought it was worth a try."

"You didn't think something like this could happen?" Ford shouted, his throat starting to sting.

"I did. I was well aware of it," Bill replied. He paused for a second and turned his face from the other man. "I just didn't care."

Ford gripped the armrests of his wheelchair. Through clenched teeth he hissed, "Am I so terrible to you that you would nearly kill yourself to break it?"

"Yes!" Bill shouted.

Ford's eyes widened. His head slumped forward.

Bill continued, "Just looking at you reminds me that I'm a worthless fleshbag. Mortal and insignificant. Just like you."

A sharp pain pulled at Ford's heart. He nodded and backed his wheelchair away.

"I-I understand," he said. He turned away from Bill.

Bill sneered at Ford. He snapped, "Why do you even care anyway?"

Ford turned his head. His face became red.

"Why? Because I lo..." Ford stopped himself before he regretted the words his heart desperately wanted him to speak. He wouldn't let that stupid organ control any more of his thoughts relating to Bill. His heart led his actions thirty years ago and nearly led to destruction.

"Sixer," Bill said.

Ford took a deep breath. He met Bill with a glare of his own.

"You know, Bill," he said. He took another deep breath to calm his breaking heart. "I don't know," he said. "I don't know," he said with more force. Ford inhaled angrily. He let the air exit through his nose. "Why should I care for someone so selfish and heartless and wicked as you?" The anger, bitterness, and hurt bit with every foul adjective that flowed from Ford's mouth.

Tears lined the edges of Ford's eyes. He titled his head so that the glare of his glasses hid them from Bill.

"I..." Ford said. He swallowed a sob. He cleared his throat and calmed his breathing. "I should just leave you. Let you try to tend to yourself on your own."

Ford turned his head away from Bill. A tear slipped down his face. He pretended to remove his glasses for cleaning when he wiped it away.

Bill would eventually come back to him. He would return on his knees begging for another chance. Yet Ford didn't know if he would grant him that request.

He rolled his wheelchair towards the door. Ford's hand hovered over the doorknob. He slightly turned his head to see Bill out of the corner of his eye. The man in the hospital bed looked shocked to say the least. His gaze rested on Ford.

The human turned the knob and left the room. The door echoed as it shut. Bill sat with wide eyes, for the first time feeling completely alone.

* * *

 **Oh my! So much drama and angst! Why must this story torture poor Fordsy? Why must I end the chapter on such an emotional cliffhanger?**

 **Yes it was dramatic, but I feel like after dealing with Bill's mess for so long, and Bill hitting a certain nerve, Ford would finally have enough.**

 **Yes, it's heavy, but hopefully entertaining.**


	20. Chapter 20

**So the last chapter was pretty dramatic. I really hope that no one was too grossed out by the somewhat gory scene.**

 **There is some violence in this chapter. Just a fight scene, nothing too big.**

 **Thank you to TheEvil4ssHole, Scarlet Firesong, Guest, Princess Dia, and celba for your reviews on chapter nineteen.**

* * *

Bill sat in the bed thinking over what Ford said. He recalled the last time Ford abandoned him thirty years ago. He was annoyed and inconvenienced, but he didn't remember it hurting so much.

Bill leaned against his pillow and crossed his arms. He stared up at the ceiling. A stray curl fell over his face only for Bill to blow it out of the way. The hair fell back on his forehead. He groaned then turned back towards the door. Ford was only bluffing, he wouldn't just toss him aside.

Another ten minutes passed without any visitors. Bill shifted uncomfortably. He stared at the door and wondered if he perhaps pushed too far.

A few minutes later the door opened. The demon smiled. He knew Ford wouldn't just throw him away, not again. He knew the man more intimately than Ford wanted to admit. His smile faded when he was greeted instead by an unfamiliar woman. She was in her late thirties and dressed in a pants suit. In her hand she held a binder.

She pulled the chair close to Bill's bed.

"Hello, Mr. Cipher," she said. "Did I pronounce that correctly?" Bill nodded. The woman extended her arm and continued, "My name's Dr. Caroline Avery and I'd like to ask you a few questions."

Bill groaned at the thought of another doctor and their pesky questions keeping him from returning home. Sure facing Ford wouldn't be fun, but it was better than the boredom of sitting around watching daytime television.

"After this can I go?" Bill asked.

Caroline was taken back by the man's rudeness. She lowered her arm then nodded. After receiving the confirmation Bill consented to her interview.

"How long have you been working for the Pines?" she asked.

"A week," Bill answered.

Caroline wrote something down in her binder. "And what kind of work do you do?"

"I'm a cashier...at the Mystery Shack," he answered.

"Would you say you like your employers?"

Bill shrugged. "I suppose I could do worse," he answered.

"How are the working conditions?"

Bill opened his mouth to speak, but stopped himself before he answered. He stared at the woman who sat there with an stoic look on her face. He noticed her foot slightly wiggling.

"Mr. Pines can be a hard boss, but it's not bad. Boring mostly," Bill supplied.

Caroline nodded. "I mean do you ever feel unsafe?"

"What kind of question is that?" Bill shouted.

With her pen she pointed to the bandage on Bill's finger.

"How did that happen?" she asked.

"Rat trap," the blond answered.

Caroline pushed a strand of red-orange hair from her face. "Rat trap?" she repeated. Bill nodded. Caroline flipped through a few papers. "And just last week..." she said as she pulled a document from a folder. "You received treatment for fainting from a bear attack?"

Bill nodded. He shifted and averted his eyes from the doctor.

She adjusted her glasses while reading something written on the report. "It says that you also had a burn on your left hand examined and bandaged."

"Yes!" Bill exclaimed. "Lab accident."

"Lab?" Caroline questioned. She pulled her glasses from her face. "Now Mr. Cipher, you just said you were a cashier." She leaned her face forward. "What business could a cashier possibly have in a laboratory?"

"What are you getting at?" Bill snapped. He was angry at Ford, but was not about to get him or Stan in legal trouble. It wasn't his style of revenge-he wanted a much more active role.

"I'm saying you don't have to lie," Caroline replied. "If there's anything you want to tell me, anything at all about your work...or the Pines."

"Nothing," Bill spat. He sat up and swung his legs over the bed. "Now if this interrogation is over, I'd like to leave."

Caroline nodded. She closed her binder then picked up her purse. She unzipped the middle pocket and pulled out a business card.

"If you think of something, give me a call," she said as she handed the card to Bill.

Bill examined the contents of the card. Dr. Caroline Avery, a social worker specializing in business affairs.

Bill agreed if only to get her out of the room. Caroline stood and made her way to the door. The half inch heels clacked against the tiled floor.

With her hand on the doorknob she turned to Bill who reached for his shoes. "Mr. Cipher," she said. She waited until his eyes met hers. "You don't have to be afraid." With that spoken she left.

Bill looked back down at the card. He wondered if he should let Ford and Stan know of her visit. Something about that woman brought back a vague memory. Surely the Pines brothers would be interested in knowing people were asking questions about them.

He pocketed the card and scoffed at the very idea. He still wasn't speaking to Ford.

* * *

Bill was released from the hospital not long after his encounter with Caroline Avery. He simply walked back into the waiting room, stunning the doctor who had not yet given him the release papers. It took all three of the men who brought him in to usher him back to the room so the doctor could complete the proper protocol.

In return for siding with the doctor Bill chose to keep his silence about his recent conversation with Caroline. Of course none of them had seen her enter his room, therefore none could care to ask.

The car ride back to the Mystery Shack was a quiet one. Ford and Bill sat diagonal from each other. Neither one would look in the other's direction, let alone speak. Soos sat next to Bill and behind Ford. He fidgeted from all the tension. He was too afraid to talk himself, lest he should break what little peace remained.

The car was parked in front of the shack. Stan went to help his brother out of the passenger side. Soos kept a close eye on Bill. The medicine the doctor gave him had restored his energy, but recommended that he not overdo it for the next two days.

Soos offered to cook dinner for the family. Stan was about to protest, but his body reminded him of his exhaustion. Soos reminded his boss that he didn't mind and stepped into the kitchen. While grabbing the required pots, pans, and utensils Soos recalled how much more Stan had on his plate with being short staffed, assisting his injured brother, and practically helping to reform an ex-demon while housing him under his roof. The events of the day had done little to ease any of that stress.

Ford moved into his altered wheelchair. He directed the chair to the living room where his most recent research had been abandoned earlier when a more pressing matter required his attention. He passed by Bill on the way to the desired room. Both Ford and Bill looked in opposite directions until Ford moved out of Bill's line of vision. Bill looked in the direction Ford had moved. He let out a grunt and walked back to the gift shop.

Bill was certain that Ford's obligation to keeping him close and out of trouble was the sole reason he brought him back home.

Stan watched the exchange with a scowl. Ford had barely spoke to him after his solitary visit with Bill. Ford was never good with hiding his emotions, especially from his brother. Just looking at Ford, Stan could tell whatever was said between him and Bill had hit his brother hard. Stan glared at the new housemate.

Stan checked to see Soos merrily humming while stirring a pot. He grabbed Bill by the elbow and dragged him to the porch. Mr. Mystery roughly released his hold on Bill who nearly stumbled down the stairs.

"Okay, I don't know what's going on with you, but I'm not gonna be as nice as my brother," Stan growled.

He brought his arms up, both hands in fists, protecting his face. One arm was reared back and the fist aimed for Bill's face. Bill jumped out of the way just in time. He stared wide-eyed at the elderly man. Bill barely dodged a second blow.

Bill backed up against the wall. He moved and Stan's knuckles grazed the wood, forcing a few splinters into his skin. Bill looked at the minor damage done to the side of the shack. He had forgotten how strong and agile Stan truly was.

The blond landed into a defensive stance. He readied himself for Stan's next attack. His body suddenly felt heavy. He felt the bile rising up his throat. Gold eyes glanced down at the dim blue light glowing through the bandage.

Bill looked up to see the fist closing in. He yelped as Stan's knuckles collided with his cheek. The blow knocked him to the floor with a heavy thud. Bill landed on his right side. He brought a hand to his throbbing cheek. The skin stung upon contact.

"Stanley, I..." Ford stopped when he saw the sight before him. His brother stood slightly hunched with his legs firmly squared, and his arm fully extended, his fingers in a tight fist. Bill laid in a sloppy heap on the porch floorboards, rubbing at bruising flesh. Ford's eyes landed back on his twin. "Stanley, you didn't."

Stan never heard his brother's remark. He stood up straight and slowly made his way over to Bill who was struggling to stand. The blond's urge to vomit had increased.

Stan gripped Bill by the collar of his shirt and hoisted him to his feet. He positioned Bill so that their noses touched. Bill's face had started to swell.

"You had Ford scared to death," Stan snapped. "You do anything this stupid again...well, consider that a warning."

Stan released his hold on Bill. The latter had to grab onto the wall to steady himself.

"By the way, today's hospital visit is coming out of your paycheck," Stan said to Bill.

Ford gawked at his brother.

"You're welcome," Stan said to Ford as he passed him.

Bill looked up to see Ford staring at him. He didn't look angry, or even smug. If anything he looked relieved.

Bill's stomach twisted and the nausea took over. He leaned over the porch and spilled his most recent meal in the gravel below. He wiped the remainder from his lips on his sleeve and turned to Ford who still sat there with his hands folded in his lap.

A minute passed in silence. Every word Bill tried to said vanished before it made its way to his tongue.

"You were scared for me?" Bill asked.

"As foolish as it was, yes," Ford answered.

He still shuddered at the thought of them opening the door five minutes later. What if his blood hadn't been fully human and rejected the foreign one? What if Bill had died in the ambulance and he never had a chance to say a proper goodbye?

"And I said those horrible things to you," Bill said so quietly that Ford barely missed them. His chest burned. He wanted to throw up again.

Ford sighed. "I also said some unkind things."

Bill shook his head. He offered the author a shaky smile. "You only spoke the truth."

Ford wanted to disagree, but he knew in both his brain and heart that Bill was correct. He had been a fool to hope that Bill inhabiting a human body would slowly remove his evilness.

Bill hurried inside the shack.

Ford grabbed his wrist before he passed the threshold. Bill turned.

"Bill," Ford said. His grip hardened. "Just promise me you won't do this again."

Bill looked away. "I can't," he said.

He tried to pry his arm away, but just as he had on the first night, Ford proved his true strength.

"Bill, I'm not going to let you hurt yourself again," Ford declared.

"Don't worry yourself over me," Bill said with a smirk.

Ford gritted his teeth. He yanked Bill to his knees. The demon groaned at the sudden pain in his legs. He slowly opened one eye and stared at the scientist.

Ford's face had aged, but he still had those same eyes that clearly displayed every emotion. It was what made the human so interesting, and frustrating at the same time. It was the very reason that Ford could never give a convincing bluff.

"I can't help it," Ford replied. "As long as we are bonded I will care for you." He returned Bill's grin with one of his own. "So you better get used to it."

Bill stared at Ford with slightly parted lips for a few seconds. He closed his eyes and chuckled. Perhaps the spell was to blame for the author's emotions. Or maybe it was feelings from the past. Whatever the reason Bill would be lying if he said he didn't suddenly felt warm.

His smile switched to a more relaxed one. He put his face close to Ford's. The gray-haired man felt his breathing stop for a second or two. Bill pressed his lips against Ford's ear.

"You're making a mistake, Sixer," he whispered.

"Maybe," Ford said.

He quickly pressed the button on his wheelchair to push it backwards. Bill leaned forward and caught his balance with his hand. He looked up at the other man and smirked.

* * *

A month had passed without incident. Bill had been angry about being locked in his room again. He spent the days helping out in the Mystery Shack and the evenings researching with Ford.

Bill had kept true to his word not to harm himself again. It amused the dream demon that Ford had so quickly forgotten that Bill would find a loophole in any deal. Once Stan locked him in at night, Bill reached under his pillow to pull out one of the two books he checked out for himself.

He had reread the one on breaking spells three times. He would not bleed to break the bond anymore, but he would keep searching until he found a solution that would return him to his former body complete with full powers. Nothing that either Pines twin offered or threatened could dissuade him.

Ford had been stuck with the cast for longer than he hoped. Five weeks without the use of his leg was torture. The two weeks following with physical therapy was just as difficult. He pushed through the pain.

Bill accompanied him to each of his appointments. It impressed the demon how much the human could endure. While it amused him to see Ford in pain, it also brought forth a new emotion. Bill couldn't explain it, only that he felt a sense of pride whenever Ford accomplished another task. Seeing Bill smile at him gave Ford the strength he needed to continue.

Once the first two weeks of physical therapy had finished, Ford started walking without crutches. Bill could see that after a while the movement caused the human pain. Bill offered to get him a chair, but Ford refused. He was persistent to regain full control of his leg. Stan worried that in Ford's age he would never properly walk again (which Ford had also feared), but the scientist was not going to face that without a full fight.

In the meantime Bill offered Ford his arm while climbing stairs (which Ford insisted he'd do on his own, much to Stan's annoyance). Ford had worried that Bill had some sneaky motive, and would wait until Ford had his full trust then topple him down the stairs, undoing his entire progress. Against his better judgment, Ford did something he knew was stupid, he trusted Bill. For the first time in thirty years Bill had not disappointed him.

Ford held tight to Bill's arm. The blond couldn't hide a smile when Ford leaned on him for support when the very action of walking proved painful. Bill himself couldn't explain why he helped the man who had captured him. It would've been the perfect time to exact his revenge. Yet Bill couldn't do it. He had finally gained Ford's trust. He wasn't going to ruin that...not yet.

With a sadistic look in his eyes Bill glanced over at Ford. He would pay Ford back for all the trouble he put him through. But he would wait. It would be much more painful for the author when he realized he made the mistake of trusting him a second time. Bill tightened his hold on Ford's arm. Ford looked back at the blond and gave him a small smile. Bill returned the gray-haired man's smile with one of his own. He would allow Ford a bit of comfort and happiness for the time being. It would be worth it to see that look of despair when he finally made his move.

Another week and the limp had reduced to a minimum. Ford no longer required Bill's help to move about. Nevertheless, sometimes he would ask for Bill's assistance for no reason other than he wanted the comfort of someone by his side.

On Monday, October the twentieth, Ford finally felt ready to return to his lifestyle. The physical therapist instructed him to take things slow and not do anything too strenuous. However, Ford felt he had taken things easy for too long.

He looked over at the blond who laid comfortably on his bed. Bill laid on his stomach, his elbows against the mattress, and his palms propping up his head. Those gold eyes carefully scanned the page of one of Ford's books. Occasionally Bill would kick his feet.

It was almost the two month mark since Bill became a member of the household. It seemed that Bill finally adjusted to regular, human life. If he still resented his fate, he had been quiet about it. Wendy still didn't trust him; she warned Ford that a storm was brewing with Bill. Given Bill's record, Ford figured the girl knew what she was talking about, but he wanted to believe the opposite.

Ford picked up an envelope that had come in the mail that day. He had read the letter twice, but a third time wouldn't hurt. He smiled at the invitation. He had phoned her earlier that morning to confirm a date and time to visit. The signature at the bottom of the paper matched the one on the cover of the hardback he requested Bill to renew from the library. No one in the town knew that book existed, so there wasn't a long waiting list for people wanting to perform bonding spells.

Ford folded up the letter and placed it back inside the torn envelope.

He looked over at Bill who continued to read. He slightly lifted his upper body to turn the page then placed himself back down on the comforter.

Bill felt eyes on him and looked up to see Ford staring.

Ford slightly blushed at having been caught.

"See something you like, Sixer?" Bill joked making Ford blush harder.

The author cleared his throat. "Now's a good time to tell you," he said.

Bill shut the book and sat up on the bed.

"Are you opposed on taking a trip to Washington with me?" Ford asked.

Bill hopped and crisscrossed his legs on the bed. "Are you serious?" he yelled. A huge smile formed over Bill's face. "We can finally leave this hick town?"

Ford picked up the book he had nearly memorized over the past month.

"Mrs. Alicia Remington has agreed to meet with us," Ford explained. "I know it's late notice, but we're expected there tomorrow for tea time."

When they spoke over the phone, Remington felt it was urgent they waste no time if necessary. Since Ford had nothing else planned the next day, he figured it would be okay. Stan wasn't too happy with the short notice, but he would get over it.

"I guess I don't have a choice, do I?" Bill asked with a laugh.

Ford chuckled. "No," he said. He placed the book back down then looked back at Bill. "I talked to her on the phone today. She's interested in meeting you."

"Really?" Bill asked. He remembered the content of her book. "I guess that makes sense."

Bill smiled. If anyone knew how to break a bonding spell it would be Mrs. Remington.

Ford pulled out a map. He circled the town Alicia resided in. "Judging by this and what Soos found me on that internet, we should leave tomorrow at eight if we want to get there by three."

"Sounds good, Sixer," Bill said.

He giggled and had Ford looked up he would've seen an evil glimmer in the other man's eye. Bill couldn't wait until he tricked that woman into giving him the secret to his freedom.

* * *

 **Oh boy. What does Bill have up his sleeve?**

 **So, I decided I wouldn't go too into detail on Ford's recovery. I didn't want to bore you guys on that, so I just made it a long summary with a few key details in order to move on with the story.**

 **As for the fight scene. I actually just decided to add that today while writing that part. One of my favorite moments in all of Gravity Fall's was when Stan fought the zombies. I wanted to have Stan do some punching at least once in this story, and it gave some good drama. Plus he just had enough of Bill tormenting Ford at that moment.**

 **So, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. The next one will be a long one. Roadtrip time with Ford and Bill.**


	21. The Trip

**This chapter is pretty long. It does have some flashback in it too. There is going to be a good amount of drama in this one.**

 **Thank you to TheEvil4ssHole, oddperson, Yosni, DragoncatKHfan, and TheRandomSekihanFan for your reviews on chapter twenty.**

* * *

At quarter to seven Ford knocked on Bill's door. Receiving no reply he unlocked the door and stepped inside.

Bill was sound asleep with his face towards the door. Ford crept over to the bed. His hand hovered over the sleeping form of his previous enemy. Bill looked so innocent while he slept. The steady breathing lifted a stray curl with every exhale.

The rosy cheeks were too much to resist. Ford gently stroked the other man's face. Bill's breathing hitched and he leaned into the source of warmth.

Ford chuckled. He stared at Bill and reminded himself that each day Bill showed progress. It gave him hope that perhaps his growing infatuation wasn't folly.

The gray-haired man leaned over and gently shaked the blond. Bill mumbled something and turned on his other side. Ford shook him harder.

Bill rolled over and met Ford with a glare.

"You better have a good reason for waking me so early," Bill growled.

Ford crossed his arms. "Well if you'd rather stay here," he said.

Bill suddenly remembered the plans for the day. A smile replaced his scowl and he jumped out of bed, fully energized.

Ford instructed him to shower and get dressed while he loaded their suitcases in the rental car. Both men were ready well before eight.

Ford greeted his brother who was just waking up. Holding a coffee cup with one hand and scratching his back with the other Stan bid them farewell.

Ford stepped into the driver's seat while Bill climbed in the passenger. The blond whipped his seatbelt around his tiny frame. Ford smiled, but said nothing.

It took almost twenty minutes for them to leave the town of Gravity Falls. Bill smirked at the sign that advertised the town that had held him captive. Just for good look he took hold of Ford's hand as they passed the town boarder.

Once they were free from that town Bill threw his arms in the air and shouted. Ford nearly veered off the road. He turned to scold his companion, but the look of glee on the blond's face was too precious for him to say anything that would remove it.

Ford frowned. He reminded himself that it was still Bill Cipher. Although he had formed a relationship with the creature, it was dangerous to trust him fully.

The next two hours contained of Ford driving while Bill looked out the window at all the new sights. For the most part the trees weren't any different from Gravity Falls, but the fact remained that he was finally somewhere else.

Ford had found a station that played the tunes from his youth. It almost broke his heart as he relived the memories from the seventies and early eighties with each song. He then felt a pang of anger towards Stan when a song that was released after 1982 played. He lamented the thirty years of life that had been stolen from him. From what he heard from the older generation in town, the eighties in his dimension were a great time to be alive.

Ford knew it was unfair to continue to blame Stan for something that happened so long ago. The two had forgiven each other. Still, every once in a while he couldn't help but be pained by nostalgia for something he was robbed from remembering.

Yet the fact remained that he was the one who had trusted and invited Bill into his body and his dimension. Stan had been careless, yes, but he was the one who built the portal in the first place.

Those brown eyes landed on the passenger. Bill looked out the window with a carefree expression on his face. Ford wondered if the lyrics of that time did anything for Bill. He turned his attention back to the road with the realization that Bill had been around for centuries of human music. He looked at Bill out of the corner of his eye as he thought about classical music probably bringing up memories of the people he tricked in the olden days.

Ford smiled. He may have given Bill access to his world, but he was also the one to ensure that the dream demon never harmed another living soul again.

 _Stan arrived on the scene with the rest of the survivors just as Ford had requested. Six had piled into Stan's car and another ten in Soos' truck. Most of the supernatural creatures chose to walk, or ride on the backs of some of the larger ones._

 _Everyone stared at the amount of destruction from where the fearamid fell. All the surrounding buildings had received just as much damage from all of the chaos. Stan looked over at his brother, curious to what he planned to do._

 _Stan caught sight of the twins and he ran towards them with open arms. Dipper and Mabel threw themselves against their great-uncle's sides. He wrapped the both of them tightly in an embrace he swore to never end._

 _Several of the others greeted their loved ones._

 _Manly Dan gasped at his unconscious daughter draped over the shoulders of her ex-boyfriend and her good friend. He shoved Robbie and Thompson aside and cuddled the redheaded teen against his chest. Wendy's eyelids fluttered. She stirred in her father's arms. Dan hugged her tightly and let tears flow down his cheeks, not caring who all witnessed._

 _"They did it," Soos said quietly._

 _"Where's that triangle?" Manly Dan shouted and raised an ax._

 _The rest joined in a chorus of yells. Ford could see the crowd growing restless. Bill shuddered and leaned against Ford._

 _"He's been defeated!" Ford shouted over the noise. The conversation gradually halted and all eyes landed on the author. Ford moved to the center of the rubble so everyone could see him. "We took care of him and his minions."_

 _"I want proof!" Bud Gleeful shouted._

 _The rest of the crowd yelled in agreement._

 _"How do we know he's really gone?" Sherrif Blubbs added._

 _Bill shook. With Ford no longer there to shelter him, he was left exposed to the citizens' mercies. He looked out at the hundreds of people he had terrorized and tried to kill. When Ford pointed him out he knew it would only be seconds until they slaughtered him._

 _Ford called Stan over._

 _Bill smiled at the crowd. If they wanted to torture and kill him, he knew he was powerless to stop them, though he would try to take as many down with him as he could. Once they finally subdued him, he wouldn't die a coward's death. He wouldn't beg, or cry, or even run. He opened his arms, awaiting his deserved fate. He would accept it with a huge grin. No one would rob him of that._

 _Stan handed over the memory gun. Ford adjusted the settings on the side of the tool in order to expand the ray. He typed in "Bill Cipher" and "Weirdmageddon."_

 _"What's he doing?" Wendy asked Dipper._

 _"He's going to erase everyone's memories of all this," the boy answered._

 _"What?" Pacifica cried. She gripped Dipper's hand. "He can't do this."_

 _"It'll only make things worse if we don't," Dipper tried to explain._

 _"The town will riot," Mabel added._

 _"They're my memories!" Pacifica yelled. Her eyes filled with tears. "It's my choice." She wept into her hands. "They're not the best, but I don't want to forget."_

 _Dipper looked over at Mabel who shrugged. He put a hand on Pacifica's shoulder. The blonde girl looked up._

 _"You know you won't be able to talk to anyone about any of this, ever again," Dipper said._

 _Pacifica smiled. "I understand," she said._

 _The Pines family along with Soos, Wendy, and Pacifica moved out of the way. Ford readied the memory gun and aimed it at the townspeople. In a flash everyone except those who were willingly spared had forgotten everything that had happened over the past five days._

 _There were panicked murmurs from everyone._

 _"May I have your attention, everyone!" Ford yelled over the noise. Once again everyone looked in his direction. "A category seven earthquake has damaged the town. The evacuation has been successful. Please check to make sure everyone is present."_

 _Everyone believed the story and checked to make sure their loved ones were by their side. Half the population flooded to the hospital just to be checked over, while the other half went to examine the damage._

 _Ford returned to the man he would be forever bonded to._

 _"You...you didn't sell me out," Bill said._

 _Ford glared at the new human. "Don't make me regret it," he spat._

 _Stan, Dipper, and Mabel made their way over to Ford and Bill._

 _"Grunkle Ford, that was genius!" Dipper shouted and hugged him._

 _The twelve-year-olds smiled up at him. Ford turned to see the frowning face of his twin._

 _Stan gripped Ford's shoulders. "Stanford, you reckless, dangerous know-it-all," he grumbled. He stopped and let his glare speak for him. Stan sighed, "You're a fool if you think I'm gonna lose you again."_

 _Stan pulled his brother in for a long overdue hug. Ford was speechless. He closed his eyes and embraced his twin. Mabel squealed and hugged her own brother. Ford felt Stan shake. He would never admit to crying, so Ford wouldn't mention it._

 _When they finally parted Stan took a good look at the slender blond standing next to his brother._

 _"Who's this?" the elderly man asked while scrutinizing the stranger._

 _"Our new resident," Ford announced. The other three Pines stared at him with open mouths. "I'll explain later," Ford said._

 _Stan shook his head then motioned for his family to follow. Bill stood behind, staring at the man who had bonded him to such a pathetic form._

 _Ford turned to Bill. "Come," he ordered not waiting for a reply. When Bill refused to budge, Ford grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him to the car._

 _"Where are we going?" Bill finally asked when he was shoved into the backseat._

 _"Your new home," Ford said and slammed the door._

Ford looked over at Bill who still stared out the window. In hindsight he probably shouldn't have been so cold with Bill on his first day. Of course, given what Bill had just tried to do, he was lucky Ford didn't kill him on the spot.

Stan had wanted him to end Bill. Everyone in town would've treated him as a hero, and he wouldn't have had to come up with that plan to rid everyone's minds of the horrific events. Still, Ford had protested that Bill was now human and the act would be actual murder. Though a part of him wondered if maybe the real reason stemmed from something more.

Bill shifted and leaned against the back of the chair. He folded his arms underneath his head then turned to face Ford.

"Just like old times," he said.

Ford glanced over at Bill then returned his attention to the road.

Bill put his feet up on the dashboard.

"You, me, and Fiddlebrains riding along to find new anomalies," Bill said. He snickered then added, "Remember that time we drove to Nevada and you two got so drunk you-"

"Bill!" Ford interrupted. "You-you weren't there. How do you-?"

"Oh, I was there, Sixer," Bill said with a smug grin. He tapped the side of Ford's head. "I was a quiet passenger, but I was there."

Ford sighed. He had forgotten that he had once given Bill full access to his mind.

"I wish you were still a quiet passenger," Ford muttered under his breath.

"I heard that," said Bill.

Ford chuckled.

Bill glanced out the window and frowned. "That's the seventh billboard I've seen for canned vegetables." He turned to the scientist. "What's so special about vegetables that they need advertisements?" He returned his gaze to the window. "Gross peas and gross carrots. Corn's not bad, but why does it need to be advertised?

Ford looked over at the nearest mile marker and sighed. Bill still ranted on about canned vegetables.

"Just ignore him," Ford said to himself. "Just ignore him."

The next half hour consisted of Ford enduring Bill complain that he was hungry fifteen times, comment about something on the side of the road every two miles, and having to stop him from throwing every item he could get his hands on out the window. Bill had threatened to urinate on the seat if he didn't get to a bathroom within the next five minutes. Not wanting to find out if the demon bluffed, Ford pulled off onto an exit and parked the car at the first gas station he came across.

Bill wasted no time exiting the car and running inside the convenience store. Ford filled the car with gas. Five minutes passed without any sign of Bill. Ford decided to find Bill before he did something that would end up landing the both of them in trouble.

The doorbell rang when he walked inside. The cashier and two customers looked in his direction before returning to their business.

"Sixer!" Bill called when he spotted his travel companion. Bill ran up with eight packages of candy in his hand. "Can I get this, please? Please? I want candy, Sixer."

Ford ignored him and walked over to the cooler of sodas. Bill followed and continued to pester him.

"I want candy," Bill said. "Please. Sixer, I'm hungry. You didn't let me eat breakfast before we left. I don't want those nasty snacks you packed. Can I get candy? Please? I want candy. Sixer, I know you can hear me."

Ford continued to walk away from Bill without saying a word. The other customers stared. One had to hold a hand over his mouth to keep Ford from seeing his laughter.

"Sixer!" Bill shouted and stomped his foot. "I want can-"

Ford turned sharply. "Bill, shut up!" he snapped.

Bill's face displayed total shock.

Ford sighed. "You may pick two," he said so as not to have to apologize for losing his temper.

Bill dropped the candy bags as he wrapped his arms around Ford's neck. The author felt his face glowing red and tried to push Bill from him. He could hear muffled laughter from the others in the store.

With the snacks purchased the two stepped back into the car. Bill ripped open the package of M&Ms. A few scattered on the floor. He positioned the open slit above his face and let the candies rain into his mouth.

Ford sighed. He still had a while to go before they reached their destination.

Bill stayed quiet as long as he had something to munch on. Once the contents in bag of Skittles along with the M&Ms had been consumed he resumed conversation. Ford regretted not buying the extra candy.

Ford endured two hours of Bill's mouth. Halfway into the first one he turned up the volume on the radio. Bill was too wrapped up in what he said that he never even noticed. Classic rock proved to be a good break from Bill's voice.

An hour later Ford stopped at a fast food restaurant for lunch. Bill picked at the chicken nuggets (he flat out refused to order a cheeseburger-Stan's burgers had ruined the food for him), but ate all of his fries and soda. Not too long after eating the not too nutritious meal, the early arrival caught up with Bill and he fell asleep.

Ford turned down the radio and let out a sigh of relief. He made sure to drive slowly and carefully so as not to accidentally wake the other man.

A large green sign welcomed the two to the state of Washington. It would only be about another two hours until they reached Alicia Remington's residence.

Into the second hour Bill woke up. He stretched and adjusted his stiff neck. He looked over at Ford who appeared placid. Bill just smiled. He looked out the window. The scenery was still the same.

Instead of meeting with some woman who made a living off of instructing humans how to capture his species, he wished they could detour and spend the rest of the afternoon hiking through the forest, looking for the unexplained, just as they used to back when Ford trusted him.

Ford smiled when he saw their exit approaching. He switched to the right lane and took the ramp that led to Rockaway Lake.

Everything in the town looked old and elegant. The sky was gray that matched the light fog slowing their progress.

Bill held the directions in his hand and instructed the driver where to turn. They approached Hazelnut Drive and Ford turned left. They followed the road all the way to its end.

They were met with a two story, late nineteenth century house. There were a few minor wears, but for the most part the building was in good condition. The lawn was neat and decorated with an assortment of flora in all colors.

Ford parked the car over on the side then he and Bill made their way to the iron gate. Ford pressed the button on the callbox. Bill suddenly felt cold. Ford was aware they were an hour early, but hoped they would still be allowed the courtesy of entry.

After explaining his reason for visiting, the gate opened. Bill's nerves started dancing. He wrapped his arms around him in a futile attempt to block out the cold.

With his hands behind his back Ford stepped ahead. Bill was more hesitant. He looked around then hurried to catch up with his companion. He felt a pain rising in his stomach. Bill latched onto Ford's arm with both of his. Ford turned to the blond to see a look of dread on his face.

"Bill," he said quietly.

"I changed my mind, I don't want to be here," Bill hurriedly whispered.

"This isn't like you," Ford said.

Bill shuddered and leaned closer to Ford. "Please, I'll go wait in the car," he pleaded.

They stopped in front of the porch. The heavy doors opened giving the two access.

Ford took two steps. He heard silence from his right and turned to see Bill still standing in the pathway. The demon shook and his eyes lined with tears.

"Bill," Ford said. He descended one step and extended his arm. "Let's go."

Bill shut his eyes and shook his head.

"Bill," Ford tried again.

Once more Bill shook his head.

Ford stepped beside Bill and took hold of Bill's hand.

"Please don't make me go in there," Bill whispered.

"Is there a problem?" a voice called from the doorway.

Ford spun around while keeping his hold on Bill's hand.

At the top of the porch was a woman in her forties. Her graying brown hair was braided and the plait tied in a bun. She wore a knee-length green dress that matched her eyes.

"Stanford Pines, I assume," she said.

Ford tightened his hold on Bill's hand and pulled him along.

"Mrs. Remington?" he asked. The woman nodded. Ford looked to Bill then back to Alicia. "I'm sorry, ma'am, but there's something wrong..."

"You're early," she said ignoring the man's concerns. She made her way down the stairs and greeted her visitors.

Ford shook her hand. "Mrs. Remington, I'm thrilled to meet you, but-"

He was interrupted when the woman met eyes with the smaller man.

"This must be Bill," Alicia said and held her hand out to the mentioned.

Bill recoiled and hid behind Ford. The scientist winced at how tightly Bill gripped his hand.

"What's wrong with him?" Ford asked Alicia.

The woman chuckled then turned. "Oh dear, I forgot to welcome you," she said. She chanted and within seconds the pain in Bill's body reduced. With a smile she looked at the demon, "I'm sorry for making you feel so uncomfortable."

Ford stared with a gaping mouth.

Bill whispered, "Her magic is strong."

Alicia chuckled again. She beckoned for her guests to follow. Bill inserted his hand into Ford's and the two stayed close to their hostess.

"I can't be too careful," Alicia explained as the three entered the house. "Some aren't too happy with my research and I have a ward to keep certain beings..." she glanced over at Bill. "From entering."

The hallway was lined with maroon carpet. On the golden walls were paintings mostly from the early and mid twentieth century. They stopped in front of a white door.

Alicia turned to face her guests. "Bluntly, no demon can enter unless I welcome them in."

"So that's what you did outside?" Ford asked.

Alicia nodded. She turned and motioned for her guests to enter the drawing room. A fireplace blazed next to the three arranged chairs with an end table between the main chair and the other two. Alicia sat in a comfortable, white chair, an antique from the Edwardian period. Ford and Bill sat down across from her.

"I'll get straight to the point, Mr. Pines," Alicia said.

"Please, call me Ford," he replied.

"Mr. Pines," she repeated. Her gaze fell on Bill. "I take it you captured...Bill...with the use of my book."

"Actually, no ma'am," Ford said. Alicia's eyes slightly widened. He cleared his throat then said, "I was given the spell by a witch I came by on accident. Thirty years ago."

"I see," Alicia said. "At the very least did you bring my book with you?"

Ford nodded. He reached into his coat pocket and produced the hardback. He handed it to Mrs. Remington. Her smile vanished as she looked over the cover. She flipped through the pages then heavily closed it. The middle-aged woman stood and walked over to the fireplace. She tossed the book to the flames.

Ford and Bill both stood. Alicia picked up the firepoker and prodded at the crisping pages. The room soon smelt of cinders. With a smile she placed the metal rod back on its stand then returned to her chair.

With a wave of her hand she ordered the others to sit. The two men exchanged glances, but followed her command. Alicia crossed one leg over the other.

"Back in ninety-nine, my research assistant published that thing without my permission," Alicia explained. "Fortunately it was never a best-seller." She smiled at Ford. "I was ecstatic when you contacted me about finding a copy." She stared at the ashes that was once her own writing. "From the looks of it, it wasn't checked out too often." Her smile fell. "But that doesn't mean it wasn't read more often."

"That book was the only lead I had to understanding this spell," Ford said pointing to Bill. "That witch didn't give me too many details other than the limited distance gap." He took a glimpse at the blond then added, "But I've noticed other things..."

Ford was interrupted when the door to the drawing room opened. A tall, built man appearing to be in his thirties entered carrying a silver tray with a teapot and four cups. He sat it down on the table then leaned over to kiss Alicia on the lips.

She chuckled then turned to the guests. "Mr. Pines, this is my husband-"

"Victor Remington," Bill finished and stood to his feet.

Both Ford and Alicia were stunned into silence.

Victor laughed. "Bill Cipher," he said. He grinned then added, "I'd never forget that voice."

"You two know each other?" Ford asked.

"Know?" Victor asked with a smile. He placed his hands on his wife's shoulders while he stared at Bill. "Me and Bill go back centuries."

"Until you suddenly disappeared," said Bill. "Couldn't say I wasn't pleased."

"I got captured and imprisoned in human form," Victor revealed. He kissed his wife on the cheek. "I can't complain though." He looked into her eyes and said, "A life with Alicia is better than a meaningless existence in our decaying world."

"I don't recall you ever mentioning Bill," Alicia said.

Victor laughed. "Why would I want to relive bad memories?" he asked. The dark-haired man smirked at Bill. "This guy," he held his palm out towards Bill. "He was so full of ambition. He reveled in being so powerful."

Victor moved forward and pushed Bill in the chest. The blond stumbled backwards, caught only by the side of his chair.

"Victor," Alicia scolded.

Victor tilted his head to the side. He stared at Bill with a toothy smile.

"More powerful than the rest of us," Victor taunted. "He was going to conquer this dimension." He smirked as Bill shakily regained his balance. "Sure I tried first and failed. But no one ever expected me to succeed. But Bill..." Victor shook his head.

Victor pushed Bill again. There was nothing to block him that time and he tumbled to the floor.

"That's enough," Ford said and stood in front of Bill.

"Look at the all-powerful Bill Cipher now," Victor said with a mock bow. "Powerless and insignificant." His grin increased. "Just what you always said about me."

"Victor Remington," Alicia chastised. She moved in front of her husband. "These are our guests."

Victor looked from Bill to Ford. He smiled at the author.

"You must be a powerful wizard in order to capture Bill," he mused.

Bill's eyes widened.

Ford lifted an eyebrow. "Not exactly," Ford replied. "I'm not trained in magic."

Bill felt his heart sink. His body burned and he found himself unable to speak.

The sound Bill most dreaded echoed in the room. Behind his hand Victor snickered. He hunched over and he erupted in full laughter.

"This is too perfect," Victor said in between cackles. "Bill-Bill Cipher." He doubled over. "The demon so powerful and feared." His words ceased from increasing laughs. He struggled to catch his breath. He inhaled deeply and stood. His eyes glistened. "Captured by an average human." He clapped Ford on the shoulder. "You have made my night," he said to the author.

Tears prickled at the sides of Bill's eyes.

"Is that true?" a voice called as the door opened.

Two more ex-demons captured and reformed by Alicia's spell entered. One was male and the other female. They both gawked at the sight of the human form of one who had once been so powerful and revered in their dimension. Soon they joined Victor in his laughter.

Bill hurried to his feet. His breathing slowed and deepened. He couldn't force himself to look at Ford.

"You haven't told him the worst part," Victor said to Ford. He looked at Alicia then his stare landed back on Bill. "It's only a matter of time until the spell wears off."

Ford gasped.

Victor's grin increased. "By then you'll be permanently human. So fitting."

The dam broke and tears poured down Bill's face. The blond pushed through the door and ran down the corridor. The others' laughter echoed through the hallway. Bill threw open the exit door and ran down the stairs. He hurried through the gate, passed the car, and off of the Remington property.

Bill stopped when he reached the dead end. He stepped into the damp grass and hurried into the forest. Bill stopped when his legs could no longer function. He leaned against an oak tree and wept. It was the first time in centuries he allowed himself to truly cry.

He slid down and leaned against the bark of the tree. He brought his knees up. He leaned forward and let himself cry in his hands.

Ford stopped as he reached the dead end of the street. He looked through the fog for any sign of Bill. Through the quiet he heard a muffled sound. Ford hurried in the direction of the noise. He pushed through the trees and stopped when he saw the pitiful sight before him. His heart broke.

The scientist thought over what he should do. After a few moments of inner deliberation and watching Bill sob, he moved ahead. He stepped on a few crispy leaves, but Bill never heard.

"Bill," Ford said softly and reached out his hand.

Bill shifted away from the touch. Without lifting his face he scooted away from Ford.

"Bill, it's okay," Ford tried again.

Bill lowered his hands and with a tear-stained face glared at Ford. "Is that why you brought me here?" Bill hissed. "To humiliate me?" He sniffled. "Did you get a good laugh out of me, Stanford? Did you?"

Ford backed away at the forceful tone of those last two words.

"Bill, I swear I didn't know," Ford replied. "I just wanted information."

"You expect me to believe that?" Bill asked.

"Look at my face, Bill," Ford pleaded. "You know I can't bluff."

Bill turned his head from Ford and continued to cry. "Don't patronize me," he said in between sobs. He inhaled and pushed out another round of tears. "I...I know you think I deserve this."

Ford pushed away thoughts that agreed with Bill's statement. Now that he saw him in such a state, he couldn't think that way anymore.

"Isn't it hilarious?" Bill wailed. He released another sob. "I tried to destroy the world and now I'm nothing but a pitiful, worthless excuse for a human. Trapped in the very facade of a lifeform I despise."

Ford grabbed Bill's elbows. "It'll be okay, I promise."

"How can it?" Bill asked. Another two tears leaked down his cheeks. "I'm nothing now. A disgusting meatsack that can't even function up to top human standards." He sobbed. "And because of this stupid curse on my finger!" Bill slammed his left pinky against a large rock. He hissed at the pain, it bringing him a small bit of comfort. "I don't want to turn human."

Ford sat there speechless and listened to Bill rant.

The blond leaned forward and coughed. Clear mucus mixed with the tears. He wiped the fluids on his sleeve.

"I don't want to turn human. Please, let me go," Bill begged. "I won't hurt anyone ever again, just release me."

Ford sighed. "I can't."

"Please?" Bill wept. He gripped Ford's shoulders. "Please." He sobbed then added, "I can't stay this way. I ca-can't even protect myself."

Ford lowered his head.

Bill continued, "If your brother wanted to beat me to a bloody pulp he could, and there's nothing I can do to stop him."

"That won't happen," Ford retorted. He grabbed hold of Bill's arms. "I won't let it."

Bill pulled himself free from Ford's grasp. "You didn't do anything to stop it last time."

"I'm sorry," Ford said. Bill looked into Ford's eyes. Perhaps he was blinded by his own tears, but Ford's eyes displayed sincerity. "I'm sorry," he repeated. "For all of this." He pulled Bill against his chest and wrapped his arms around him. "This wasn't what I wanted, I swear." He snuggled Bill's head under his chin. "I'll protect you. I promise."

Bill fought to pull away, but Ford's hold was firm. After the third attempt he collapsed against Ford and cried on his shoulder. He dug his fingers into Ford's back. He sobbed and wiped his tears on Ford's jacket.

Ford kept his hold on Bill. He rubbed his back and softly shushed him while the blond wept. He held him until the wailing reduced to sniffles. Bill cleaned his face on Ford's shoulder.

"I'll take care of you," Ford promised. He swallowed then added, "I'm your friend."

Bill shifted. He pulled himself from Ford's embrace. "What?" he asked.

"I'm your friend," Ford repeated. "Just like before."

Bill leaned against Ford again. Ford hugged him.

Ford realized he was only setting himself up for heartbreak. Bill hadn't earned his trust. Yet he couldn't watch Bill cry anymore.

Despite the shame, Bill clung to his only source of comfort. His one true friend.

* * *

 **What a dramatic chapter ending. That ending was written for TheEvil4ssHole who wanted Bill to have a breakdown.**

 **The chapter was pretty long, but hopefully you all found it interesting.**

 **Well, they're friends now! They've made it back to friendship status. Hey, it's a slow process.**

 **As for the beginning part, I do believe Bill would be an annoying travel companion. If he can't hurt Ford, at the very least he can annoy him.**

 **I'll have more with the Remingtons in the next chapter.**


	22. Evening at the Remington Estate

**Thank you so much everyone! This story now has over 11,000 views.**

 **A special thanks goes out to my reviewers for the last chapter. DragoncatKHfan, TheEvil4ssHole, Cyanide-Cipher, TheRandomSekihanFan, AmongMadPeople, Guest, Princess Dia, and sorryimaguest, you guys are awesome! I appreciate all your feedback.**

 **So my friend and I have been on a Downton Abbey kick. This chapter may have been inspired a little by it-the setting and the OC's mannerisms at least.**

* * *

Gradually, the crying stopped. Just for good measure, Ford held onto Bill after the tears ceased; the humanized demon didn't object. After a few moments of silence, Ford stood. He took hold of Bill's hand and helped him to his feet.

Bill's face, red from weeping, was streaked with clear liquid. He wiped the tears with the sleeves of his shirt. He pulled a tissue from his pocket and blew his nose. The soiled cloth was tossed to the ground.

"Can we forget this happened?" Bill shakily asked.

Ford opened his mouth to speak, but slowly closed it. With a ghost of a smile he nodded.

A few more seconds of silence passed.

"What now?" Ford asked.

"Please," Bill said softly. "I-I just want to go home."

It would be a shame to have wasted so much time and miles for nothing. However, given everything that happened with Victor, it was probably best to just leave.

Ford agreed and the two made their way back to their car.

They emerged from the forest and stepped back onto the Remington property. Ford looked up to see Alicia, Victor, and the other two reformed demons standing on the other side of the gate.

"Mr. Pines," Alicia said as she approached the fence. She waved her hand and the iron gate opened. "I apologize for my husband's actions. Please won't you come in for tea."

Ford looked over at Bill who shook his head. He turned back to Alicia and declined her invitation.

"After a long drive?" Alicia asked. She glanced over at Bill then back to Ford. "I don't usually accept guests, and I offered you an overnight stay."

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience," Ford replied. "I'm not going to allow him," Ford nodded at Victor. "To bully my friend anymore."

Alicia clenched her fist. Victor sneered at the choice of words. She glared at her husband and mumbled something to him. Victor crossed his arms and harshly whispered something back in return. Alicia's face contorted into a fierce glower. Victor turned from her.

The woman of the house turned back to Ford who headed for the car.

"We still have so much to discuss," she said. She grinned and added, "You do wish to know more about this spell, don't you?"

Ford's hand hovered over the car door handle. He looked back at the woman then over at Bill.

"Do what you want, Sixer," Bill said. "But I'm not going back in there."

"I'm not going to leave you out here by yourself," Ford replied.

"I won't be in the same room as him," Bill said pointing at Victor while staring at Ford.

"That can be arranged," Alicia said. She motioned for her husband to go back into the house. She made her way down the path parted by the gate.

Ford subconsciously blocked her path to Bill. Alicia tilted her head to the side and Ford involuntarily moved out of the way. Alicia took Bill's hands in hers. Her hands were soft and cold, with visible veins.

"I can't express how ashamed I am of my husband's behavior," Alicia said. Her green eyes met his gold ones. "I promise he won't bother you anymore."

Bill felt himself relax. He wondered if it was from her words, or another spell.

She beckoned for the two to follow her back inside. Ford was more hesitant. He stayed close to Bill and kept his eyes locked on the Remington woman.

Alicia suddenly stopped. She turned to the male resident.

"Elkim," she instructed. "Would you be a dear, and carry their bags up to their room?"

The once demon who answered to the name Elkim bowed then headed over to the car.

"We-we can do that," Ford protested.

"You're guests," Alicia argued.

"It's only two," Ford said.

Alicia chuckled and continued to walk. Ford looked over at Bill who had his gaze fixed on the woman of the house. Ford glanced back to see Elkim pull the two suitcases out of the trunk.

They walked through the same hallway to resume their conversation in the same room. Bill felt eyes on him and turned to see the face of the female demon watching him from a partly open door. She hurried back inside the room and shut the door when Bill caught them.

"Don't mind her," Alicia said while keeping her focus forward. "That's Constance. She and Elkim used to be mischievous imps, but they're harmless now."

 _Like me_ , Bill thought to himself.

The door opened and once more the visitors found themselves sitting in the same chairs. Alicia handed a teacup to Ford and another to Bill. Ford took a sip and winced at its cooled temperature. Bill sniffed the liquid before hesitantly tasting the beverage.

On the tray was a plate of molasses cookies that both declined. Alicia plucked one of the treats from the plate and quietly munched.

Ford had enough of the lukewarm drink and placed the cup and saucer on the side table.

"If you don't mind me asking, why did you burn your own book?" Ford asked. He recalled how he snapped when Stan threatened to burn his life's work. In hindsight he was ashamed at his reaction.

"It's too dangerous," Alicia answered. She crossed her legs and placed her teacup down on the table. She leaned back against the chair. "I never intended it to be published. Can you imagine what would've happened if every amateur in the world decided they wanted to bond to a demon? How many needless casualties there could've been?"

Ford nodded. The spell had cost him a good amount of energy. Back in the late seventies, that witch had warned him that if it wasn't done properly, it could cause instant death.

"Not to mention the bonding is permanent," Alicia added. She held out her hand. "Until the spell changes them to full humans, the spellcaster is stuck with that creature."

"How long does that take?" Ford asked. He looked over at Bill who also waited for the answer.

Alicia shrugged. "It's different for each," she answered. "If the spellcaster is more powerful, she can have more control over the length of time, shorter or longer."

"And if he doesn't possess any natural magic?" Ford asked.

Alicia chuckled. Her gaze fell on the blond. "Then it will depend on how powerful your demon is." She smiled at Bill. "If he's as strong as Victor said, it'll take a good while for all his magic to dry up."

Bill dropped his cup. The porcelain shattered on the marble floor.

"Are you telling me I'm going to lose all my magic?" Bill cried.

"Bill," Ford scolded and stood. He reached for the blond. The demon moved out of Ford's reach.

Bill gripped at his hair. He said, "Next you're gonna tell me I'm going to lose my immortality."

Alicia sighed. "You're going to be fully human," she said.

Bill's heart skipped. He stared down at the broken pieces of china on the floor. He was no different from the easily fractured cup.

"Can this day get any worse?" Bill muttered when he felt Ford's hand get close.

The author recoiled his hand.

Bill made his way to the other end of the room. He crossed his arms and stared down at the floor. His heart ached, but he already spilled all his tears for the day.

The former demon smiled at the irony of it all. He had been so careless with other's lives before. He abused his host bodies because death and permanent injury had never been something for his kind to fear. He shook at the realization that he too would have an expiration date.

"Leave him be," Alicia said to Ford. The scientist took his seat. She kept her gaze on Bill as she spoke. "They all grieve. Sudden mortality is hard to accept."

Ford lowered his voice so Bill couldn't hear their conversation. "How long do they live?"

Alicia folded her hands in her lap. "It's no different from the next human," she answered. "He could die of old age at one hundred, next week in a car accident, or this winter from the flu."

Bill's ears picked up the woman's words. He hung his head. His hands covered his face. His back shook as he tried to keep from crying. His body betrayed him and tears seeped through his shut eyes.

Bill couldn't take the heavy conversation any longer. He dried his eyes on his sleeves and sniffed back thick mucus. He swallowed the horrible fluid. He slowly opened the door, daring Ford to forbid him from leaving. The other two stared at him, but remained silent. Bill took that as permission enough and left the room. The door shut behind him.

Bill leaned against the closed door. He looked up at the ceiling and a tear leaked down his cheek. He groaned, humiliated that his own emotions worked against him. His already damp sleeve soaked up the liquid.

He took a deep breath then started walking away from the drawing room. He hadn't been given permission to explore the house, but he hadn't been forbidden from doing so either. Bill figured that Victor could be lurking behind any door, but he couldn't stay there while the two humans talked about his fate like he was already dying.

Bill ended up in the foyer. He passed to the other side of the house. He decided to check the first door. The room was open so he stepped inside. He found a small library. A few book shelves were filled with texts on the supernatural. He let his fingers brush by the bindings of each of the books. He felt a pang of anger for his stolen knowledge on the subject he used to be an expert on.

The pain became too much. Bill left the room, not bothering to shut the door gently. He stepped into the next room which appeared to be a lounge. There were two couches, several chairs, and a large coffee table in the center. At the back of the room was a piano.

The blond glanced around the room. He walked over to the window and pushed away the heavy maroon drapes. No one stood outside the room. Bill made his way over to the piano. He let his fingers touch the first key. He smiled at the familiar note. Gold eyes landed on the closed door once more. Ford would likely be in conversation with Alicia for a while. It wasn't like he still contained infinite knowledge that Ford would greedily listen to for hours.

It would do Ford some good to converse with someone other than his family and his unwanted pet. Sure Ford titled him as a friend, but Bill figured it was just to get him out of the forest. Surely Ford didn't trust him entirely. Were he truly his friend he wouldn't have given into the temptation of Alicia's knowledge.

Bill sat down on the piano bench. He stretched his arms out and let his fingers touch the keys. Without thinking he began to play a tune he remembered from nearly a century ago. It was a melody in A minor. Ford enjoyed when he played more upbeat pieces, but at the time he couldn't find it in him to play something so uplifting.

His fingers moved on their own. His ears delighted in the sound. It had been a while since he last played, and even longer since he lost himself in the music. It wasn't since the seventies, when he used to perform his original compositions for the human who admired everything he said and did. For some reason he'd never understand, fate had given him a second chance with that same man.

Things would never be as they were. The innocence that once defined Stanford had long since passed. Being betrayed by both family and his muse, and three decades exploring dangerous dimensions would certainly rob one of their naivety.

Bill played faster. He knew there was no one to blame for his distance with Ford but himself. He wanted Ford to love him how he used to, but that was impossible. He ruined that. The urge to cry hit him again. Bill refused to give into tears anymore.

He took his frustrations out on the keys. He played at fortissimo. The melody switched to an harsher one. He no longer played the classical piece, but one from his own heart. He had ruined everything for himself. That human had loved him. Ford denied it, but Bill had witnessed firsthand the author's thoughts and feelings. That man's heart had once belonged to him. He had thrown it away.

The music stopped. Bill placed his hands in his lap. He wondered where those thoughts about his past with Ford had stemmed from. He wasn't human yet; there was no reason for him to concern himself with something as ridiculous as love. It was nothing more than a lie humans told each other to either give their mundane lives purpose, or manipulate other humans to do their bidding. He would not start thinking like them.

The sound of rhythmic clapping pulled Bill from his thoughts. He quickly turned to see the reformed female demon standing behind him, applauding his performance.

Bill stood. He found himself speechless. He searched his brain for any excuse.

The female smiled. "You play so beautifully," she said. Her brown hair was tied in a bun except for a few ringlets that dangled by her ears.

"I know I shouldn't be in here," Bill said. He hurried for the door.

She grabbed his wrist. "It's okay," she said. "We're allowed to do whatever we want. Well, within reason." She released her hold on Bill. "I'm Constance." She gave him a bow of her head. "I'm sorry for laughing at you before."

"I should be getting back to Ford," Bill said.

Constance blocked the door.

"Please don't go," she pleaded. She offered the other demon a smile, but it contained a hint of sadness. "It's been so long since I've had company." She pressed her lips together then said, "The only people I ever see are the other three who live here." She took Bill's hand in hers. "I'm so lonely."

Bill sighed. He looked at the door. Ford was probably engrossed in his conversation with the other researcher. Surely he wouldn't mind if he spent a little time with Constance.

"What do you want to do?" Bill asked.

"I can give you a tour of the place," Constance offered.

She held her arm out. Bill smiled and locked arms with her.

Constance opened the door and the two walked out. The female smiled at the male. She led him to the first stop, the kitchen, where plenty of snacks were already prepared.

* * *

Alicia sipped her tea as she listened to Ford's tales. She laughed as he finished recalling his run in with forest giants.

"You were quite the adventurer," Alicia stated.

Ford shrugged. It felt good to have someone willing to hear his stories again. He never tried to hide his pleasure and pride when Dipper begged for another story from his past. Mabel had been intrigued at first, but soon lost interest, and Stan never cared to hear them. It would be another month before his nephew came for another visit. In the meantime Mrs. Remington made for a good audience.

The scientist stared down at his left leg. The limb that occasionally ached reminded him that he no longer had the privilege of youth to chase down the anomalies like he used to. He would have to watch from the sidelines while the task was passed down to Dipper and Bill.

"It seems like we have a lot in common," Alicia said. She held her cup and saucer in her lap. "Of course back then people weren't so keen on women out chasing down demons."

"So you became more of a specialist," Ford said. "Focusing on demons in particular."

"Well, when you save the town from one trying to take over the world," she said with a laugh. Her smile faded as she stared off into space, reliving the memory of her battle with Victor. "Of course the town treated me like an outcast afterwards."

Ford's eyes widened. "After you saved them?"

The woman nodded. "When word gets out you're a witch...well people start assuming things about you." She took a long, slow sip of tea. "They felt they couldn't trust me." She chuckled then added, "I didn't help things that I fell in love and married the very creature I captured."

Her words resonated with Ford.

"Mrs. Remington," he said. "Is it possible that the bond causes emotional attachments to the captured demon?"

"Could you elaborate?" Alicia asked.

"You said you fell for Victor," Ford said. He stopped then hurriedly added, "Though I'm not saying it's not natural for the two of you." He held the side of his head. "I'm sorry, I don't think about what I say sometimes."

Alicia laughed. "I'm not offended, Mr. Pines," she said. "Are you saying you have feelings for Bill?"

Ford blushed. "No!" he cried. He calmed himself back to his usual composure. "I mean I did." His eyes narrowed and his voice darkened. "But that was a long time ago." He softened his voice and looked at the woman. "I mean he tried to hurt me and my family. You can't just forgive that."

"But he's your friend?" Alicia asked.

Ford sighed. "I don't know," he confessed. "He told me himself that it doesn't make sense. I can't trust him, so there really can't be a friendship, can there?"

"I'm not a relationship counselor, Mr. Pines," she replied.

Ford laughed. "I used to blindly trust him," he said. "I let him have full control of my mind. I let him use my body." Ford blushed then quickly added, "Possession. For research."

Alicia laughed. "I know what you mean."

Ford gave an awkward laugh. He sighed then said, "He was with me, in my mind, when we went monster hunting." Ford smiled at the memory of the old days before the betrayal. "He held such a vast knowledge of every creature out there. He helped me write my journals."

"Journals?" Alicia asked.

Ford nodded then explained what all his journals contained. Alicia listened intently as he described the various creatures along with other things such as magic and spells, including the bonding spell.

"You sound like me when I was younger," Alicia laughed. She grinned and leaned closer to the man. "Did you by chance bring them with you?"

Ford shook his head. "Bill destroyed them during his armageddon," he explained. "He knew that spell was in there."

"Then how did you remember?" Alicia asked. "No offense, but after thirty years your memory couldn't be that good." Her glare hardened. "Not for it to have worked so perfectly."

"Of course not," Ford replied. He paused. The woman seemed to have calmed. He figured if she was being honest with all she knew of the spell, it wouldn't hurt for her to know the truth. "My brother made a copy."

"How fortunate for you," Alicia said.

The two sat in silence for a few moments. Ford looked down at the markings on his own finger.

Ford had asked her if Bill would be released if he died before Bill finished his human transformation. Unfortunately she had not the opportunity to find out. She had laughed with the realization that one of them would be dead before they had an answer.

"I'll probably be stuck with him for the rest of my life," Ford lamented.

"Maybe not," Alicia said.

Ford stared at the other author. "But you said you can't be sure when he will turn fully human."

"That's not what I mean," she said with a large grin. Alicia placed her empty tea cup down on the table. "Mr. Pines, if Bill is such a burden to you, perhaps I can take him off your hands."

"What are you saying?" Ford asked.

Alicia moved to her feet. The scientist's brown eyes watched as she moved about the room.

"The bond can't break," Alicia said with her back to Ford. "But it can be transferred."

She held out her hand. Her ring and middle finger on the right hand contained two bands, and fittingly so, her bond for Victor was tattooed on her left ring finger.

Alicia spun towards Ford. The skirt of her dress flowed about her knees.

"He'll be happy here," Alicia said. "I take good care of my dependents. Constance and Elkim would be overjoyed to have a new friend."

"I...I don't know," Ford said.

"It'll lessen your load terribly," Alicia added.

"I know," Ford said. He stood and shook his head. "No. I can't." He sighed then said, "I can't do this to him."

Alicia stepped forward. She ran a hand through his hair then cupped his chin.

"This is a difficult choice, Mr. Pines," she said. "I'll give you 'til tomorrow morning to give me your answer."

Ford pulled away from her. Alicia's hand lowered back down by her side.

"I'm not giving him to anyone," Ford snapped. "He's not an object to be passed along."

"Give it some thought, Mr. Pines," the woman suggested. "Your life can go back to normal without having to worry about the creature who almost destroyed your family lingering around like a bad memory forever."

Ford instantly regretted telling her about his history with Bill. Surely Stan and the twins would be happier without Bill in their lives. As much as he despised Bill for what he tried to do, he'd never forgive himself for choosing Bill's life for him.

"Bill can make the decision himself," Ford stated. "I'll talk to him tonight. If he chooses to stay, then he can stay."

Alicia agreed.

Ford announced that he should find Bill as he was feeling tired after a long drive. Alicia handed him the key to his and Bill's room.

When the door to the drawing room closed, the secret entry from a facade in the wall opened. Victor walked in with crossed arms.

"I'd like to know what you're doing," Victor said.

"Plan B," Alicia replied. She smiled at her husband. "If Elkim doesn't find what I'm looking for."

* * *

Constance dragged Bill into her favorite room in the whole house. The first of the two doors opened giving them the needed space to enter.

Bill figured at one point it was a small ballroom. Constance informed him that it hadn't been used in almost fifty years. Bill nodded when he saw the amount of dust and cobwebs in the tiny space.

"I used to come in here at night alone when everyone else was asleep," the brunette said. She released her hold on Bill and waltzed around the room. "No one ever comes in here, so I'm guaranteed to have it to myself. I put on a record and dance by myself." She demonstrated the pantomime with an invisible partner.

Bill laughed at the display. Constance's cheeks glowed a slight pink.

"I guess it is silly," she admitted. She looked over at Bill. "It's always been a dream of mine to have a gentleman to dance with me." Her smile fell. "But we rarely ever get visitors, let alone single males."

"Well it used to be my dream to conquer the universe," Bill stated. "Now it's to have my freedom and my powers." He scoffed then added, "But we can't always get what we want."

Constance moved closer to Bill. She put a hand on his arm.

"Maybe the smaller dreams we can," she said with a pout.

Bill smiled at her. "I am fond of dancing," he confessed.

Constance squealed then ran over to the record player in the corner. She wiped off the dust and picked up her favorite vinyl. With the needle in place she skipped back over to her partner.

A song from the thirties played over the record player. The music was faint and a little scratchy, but it still worked.

Bill gave Constance a smile. He placed his hands on her hips while she clamped hers on his shoulders. In time they began to waltz around the empty ballroom. Constance's flowy skirt brushed some of the dust from the floor.

"You know, Bill," she said as they twirled. "You could stay here if you like."

"I don't think Fordsy would like that too much," Bill replied.

Constance shook her head. Bill dipped her, catching the brunette off guard. She yelped and grabbed ahold of Bill's arms. The blond laughed and helped her back upright. Constance glared at her dance partner.

"Just keeping you on your toes," Bill said with a laugh.

The female let out a sigh. He was no different from any other man she had ever encountered.

"I'm being serious," she said and took his hands again. The song repeated. Bill led her in another round of waltzing. "You could bond yourself to Mrs. Alicia instead."

Bill laughed. "Now you're being silly."

"She can do it, if you wanted," Constance argued. She stopped dancing and looked Bill square in the eyes. "She's powerful enough."

"Well what if I'm perfectly happy with Six-Fingers," Bill retorted.

"You could be happy with me," Constance said. She sighed and embraced the other demon. She laid her head on his chest. "I used to admire you. I think I loved you. You were much more handsome as a triangle, but your human form's attractive too." She sadly added, "But you never noticed me."

"I don't doubt it," Bill said. "I don't recall a Constance."

"That's not my real name," she said. She backed up and let her orange eyes meet with his. "A human gave me that name. He said I reminded him of his lost love, and the name stuck."

Bill wrinkled his nose and asked, "Why'd you keep a name a fleshbag called you?"

Constance looked away from Bill. "Because I foolishly loved him back. I wanted to be his Constance."

"Who'd be stupid enough to fall in love with a human?" Bill asked.

Constance blushed. "Because that's what I was...what I am. A stupid fool."

"Yes you are," Bill said.

Constance let go of Bill. She stepped back.

"You judge me?" she cried. "Didn't you fall for a human too?"

Bill laughed. "Don't be silly," he said with a wave of his hand. "That's only what Sixer wanted to believe."

Constance smiled. She looked behind Bill then moved forward. She slipped her arms around his back.

"So you never loved him? Stanford, was his name?" Constance asked.

"Are you deaf, no," Bill repeated. "He read too much into what we were. I only saw him as a pawn."

"And now?" she asked.

Bill started then answered, "We're friends. That's all we'll ever be." He thought for a moment then asked, "Why do you care anyway?"

"No reason," she replied.

Constance smiled. She leaned over and kissed Bill on the cheek. Bill tightened his arms around her. A single orange eye opened and with the half that was visible to the person watching from the door she smirked.

Ford stood with his arms by his side. The words he feared were finally spoken aloud. He didn't blame or hate Bill for his honesty. He was the one who once again believed in what he wanted rather than the truth.

He felt his heart break as he watched Bill kiss Constance on the mouth. Ford inhaled to keep him from showing emotion in front of her. Despite the pain in his chest, he felt a heavy burden being lifted from him. He could finally move on knowing where they stood.

Perhaps Alicia was right. Bill was better suited at her estate.

* * *

That evening at dinner, the six sat down to eat. Alicia sat at one end of the table with Victor at the other. On the right to Alicia was Ford with Bill beside him. Across from Bill sat Constance with Elkim by her side.

For the most part the meal was spent in silence. The only conversation was between Alicia and Ford who discussed theories and discoveries they had made throughout the years. Constance continued to make glances at Bill. The blond smiled and silently flirted back.

Constance asked for Bill to pass the rolls. He picked up the tray and offered it to her. Constance plucked the hefty bread from the tray and slipped a slip of paper in its spot. Only Bill's eyes noticed the exchange. When he placed the tray back in its spot he picked up the paper and the roll next to it simultaneously.

He discreetly opened the paper to read: Meet me in the garden after dinner. Bill looked up to see orange eyes staring at him. He picked up his glass of wine and gave her a subtle nod.

Elkim watched the two. A smile brushed across his face for a brief second. He turned to the lady of the house who gave him a quick nod.

Elkim stood catching the eye of everyone at the table.

"Excuse me," he said. "I'm suddenly feeling ill."

Victor and Alicia offered him a speedy recovery as he left the dining room. Constance smiled as she sipped the bitter red liquid.

A few minutes later both Bill and Constance left. Ford glared at his friend leaving a mere two minutes after the woman he spent the afternoon with. The author of the journals controlled his breathing. It was childish to feel jealousy towards someone who was not his, and never intended to be.

"Mr. Pines, are you okay?" Alicia asked.

Ford nodded. "A little tired, it's been a long day," he lied.

Alicia smiled. "Understandable." She finished her glass of wine. "Have you thought over our deal?"

"I didn't get a chance to talk to Bill this afternoon," he replied.

"I hope you'll still consider it," she said.

Ford nodded. He looked over at the door Bill left from. If the smaller man felt more at home sharing in the luxuries of the Remington residence, then who was he to take him miles back to the hick town where he would work a shady tourist attraction.

* * *

Outside the dining room door Constance waited for Bill. She grabbed his hand and beckoned for him to follow.

The draft from an open door chilled the blond.

"I'm a little cold," Bill said. He didn't want the weather to spoil his fun with his new acquaintance. "Let me run up to my room to grab my jacket."

Constance nodded and watched as Bill disappeared from view. She suddenly gasped when she remembered and ran after him.

By the time Constance reached the staircase Bill was almost at the top. She wanted to call for him, but didn't know what to say without sounding suspicious. She stared back at the dining room door then up at Bill again. She could only hope the task had already been carried out.

Bill approached the door that Constance had informed him he and Ford would sleep in that night. He smiled at Constance's quarters directly across from it. She had already given him the invitation for a little nighttime fun after Ford fell asleep.

The sound of rustling pulled Bill from his lusty thoughts. He slowly approached the room. The noise was faint, but his sensitive ears still picked it up. Bill placed his palm against the door. He waited five seconds then hurriedly pushed it open.

Elkim shrieked and moved into a defensive stance. He dropped one of Ford's garments. Bill looked around at the scattered mess of items from both of their suitcases. Even the drawers had been opened.

Bill looked out into the hallway then slowly closed the door. Elkim's heart raced.

Bill chuckled and said, "You have ten seconds to explain yourself." He turned with his eyes crimson and his fangs bared.

"I-I-I-I, it...it's all a misun..." Elkim began. He started to choke as Bill grabbed ahold of his neck.

"You've been in your bonded form for longer than me," Bill laughed. "And sadly you're not a human resident of Gravity Falls." He leaned forward and tightened his grip on the other man's neck.

Elkim released a squeak. Bill dropped him to the floor. The black-haired man reached for his throbbing throat.

Bill kicked Elkim in the face. The reformed demon tumbled backwards. A thin stream of red trickled down his nose.

"Get to talking," Bill barked.

From outside the room Constance heard the struggle. She gripped at her hair and shook her head. The Remingtons would not be happy.

* * *

 **Yikes! So much drama and suspense!**

 **And right after Bill and Ford just shared a moment in chapter twenty one. In this story I kind of made Bill out to be a bit of a player. I don't think it would be too OOC for him as he's used to doing whatever he wants.**

 **I plan to have a big fight scene in the next chapter.**

 **This chapter is pretty long (the longest yet), but I hope you all found it entertaining.**


	23. To Stay or Go

**As a warning, this chapter contains violence, blood, and plenty of drama.**

 **As always, my readers are awesome! A special shout out to my reviewers: TheEvil4ssHole, moom, Cyanide-Cipher, ECTOglo, celba, Princess Dia, TheRandomSekihanFan, and Sorryimaguest. Thank you so much! You guys rock!**

* * *

Elkim shakily moved to his feet. The blood from his right nostril dribbled onto his shirt. Pale blue eyes stared into angry gold ones.

Feeling that two mintues of silence was time enough, Bill reared back his arm and decked Elkim in the jaw. The other bonded demon fell to the floor.

Elkim clawed at the floorboards as he attempted to sit up. Bill stomped his foot in the center of the other man's back. The black-haired demon tried to lift himself, but Bill's hold was stronger.

Bill released his hold on Elkim only to stomp his spine harder. The weaker demon let out a pained cry.

Bill leaned forward so that his lips were only two inches from Elkim's ear. With a grin he asked, "Why, oh why are you rummaging through our stuff?"

"I-I-I was just," Elkim sniveled. He choked back tears. Unfortunately Bill wasn't pleased with the pause and shoved his foot into Elkim's back again as a reminder. "The-the journals!" Elkim wheezed.

"What journals?" Bill asked. He laughed and took his foot off of Elkim's back. "Surely you don't mean Fordsy's journals." Bill clutched his stomach as he laughed. "Oh, I burned those things months ago."

Elkim trembled as he saw the truth in Bill's smirk. He carefully moved to his feet. He faltered and caught his balance on the bed.

"No," he gasped. His fingers gripped at the quilt covering the bed. "I-I heard them talking." Elkim's heart raced and his face flushed. "He-he said he made copies."

Bill gripped Elkim by the collar of his shirt. "And you thought he brought them with him?"

Elkim nodded. "I-I hoped he had."

Bill tilted his head to the side. "What use could you possibly have with them?"

Elkim gulped. He looked away, but a firm tug from Bill had him looking at the blond again. The consequences of what Victor would do to him if he revealed Alicia's business outshined whatever Bill could think of.

"I-I want-wanted to see them," Elkim choked out. He sniffled then said, "If-if there was a weak-weakness in-in the bond."

Bill glared at the other man. Through gritted teeth he hissed, "Don't you think if that journal told of a weakness, I'd know about it?" He slammed Elkim on the floor.

They were interrupted by a frantic knock followed by Constance's voice. "Bill!" she called. "Bill, is everything alright?"

"Please," Elkim begged and grabbed Bill's wrist. Bill glared down at those pleading blue eyes. He could sense true fear behind them. "Please don't say anything about..."

"Bill," Constance called again.

The sound of rythmic footsteps echoed in the hallway. Elkim moved to his feet and wiped away the leaking blood. The door opened and revealing Constance, Ford, and Alicia.

Ford gawked at the state of the room.

"Good heavens, Bill, what on earth is going on?" Ford asked. "And why is he bleeding?" he pointed at Elkim.

They noticed the forming bruise on Elkim's face and Bill's bruised knuckles. The witch glared at the black-haired demon. The exchanged was noticed by Bill.

"I came to get my jacket," Bill explained. He pointed at Elkim who stared down at his feet. "I caught him trying to rob us."

There was a collective gasp. Out of the corner of his eye Bill watched Alicia sigh in relief.

Bill noticed Elkim tremble. He turned and smirked at the group then said, "But after I busted his face I told him the joke was on him." He looked down at Elkim. The eye that was shielded by those at the door winked at the weaker demon. "We have no money."

Alicia smiled, but quickly let it fall. She turned to Ford and with a hand over her heart apologized for the trouble. Ford accepted her apology and with a nod forgave the accused thief.

Alicia grabbed Elkim by the arm and dragged him out of the room. To any ordinary eye it would've appeared to be a motherly figure scolding a dependent, but Bill noticed the waver in her voice.

"Oh, dear," Constance said as she watched Elkim being dragged away. That same fear was evident in her eyes. She turned towards Bill and said, "I'm so sorry. I understand if you don't want to-"

"Oh no," Bill said and put his hands around her waist. "You're not getting rid of me that quickly."

Constance giggled as Bill kissed her on the neck. Ford felt his chest tighten at the blond's antics.

Bill kissed her on the lips then pulled away. He winked then said, "Let me help Sixer clean up this mess, and then I'll get my jacket."

Constance laughed, but agreed. With a wide smile she made her way down the stairs.

Bill checked to make sure no one else lingered within earshot. He closed the door and knelt down beside the human.

"You've gotten cozy with her," Ford commented.

Bill rolled his eyes. "Don't be jealous, Sixer," he said.

Ford started. He looked up and quickly replied, "I'm not jealous. Where'd you get that idea?"

Bill lifted an eyebrow. He chuckled then helped Ford to pick up his clothes. Ford decided to let Bill's response go before more was revealed than he wanted to.

"I can't believe he'd wait until we were out of the room to steal," Ford said. "Good thing I keep my cash on me."

"That'll only get you mugged," Bill replied.

"I'd like to see them try," Ford said. Perhaps back in the day he would've been an easy target, but after spending thirty years fighting for his life, he learned a few techniques.

"Yeah, but we got a bigger problem," Bill finally revealed. He dropped Ford's clothes on the bed and told him what Elkim was truly looking for.

Ford sighed. "He must've overheard me talking with Mrs. Remington."

"Maybe, maybe not."

Ford placed his handful of items in the suitcase then stood with his hands on his hips. "Okay, Bill, what are you getting at?"

"Something's going on with Leesh," Bill explained. "I don't know what it is, but both him and Curlylocks are terrified of her."

"You said so yourself she's powerful," Ford tried to reason.

Bill shook his head. "You didn't see the way Elkim begged me to keep from telling her the truth." Bill pursed his lips then added, "Then how relieved she was that she thought I thought he was only committing petty theft."

Ford wanted to argue, but he himself knew that Bill's intuition was superior to his.

"I get what you're saying, Bill, but I don't want to start anything," Ford said. "It's been a long day and I'm tired." He zipped up his suitcase. "We're leaving tomorrow, so let's just forget it."

Bill picked up his own items and stuffed them in his suitcase. He packed half of what Ford did, so it took little time to clean.

"Well, I won't be able to sleep until I get some answers," Bill stated. He pulled his plain black jacket out of the pile and put it on.

"Don't wake me when you get back," Ford ordered.

Bill flashed him a smile then exited out the room.

When Bill had left Ford reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out the thin binder that contained the photocopies of his original journals. He flipped through the pages that were secured in plastic sleeves. He recalled Alicia's reaction to the mention of his journal earlier that day and wondered if Bill's story perhaps had some merit to it after all.

* * *

Constance and Bill strolled around the garden. The wind was a bit chilly, but the bright stars made up for that. Besides, the cooler temperature gave the two a valid excuse to walk with an arm around the other's waist.

Bill noticed now that she was closer that she had sprayed a sweet perfume either before dinner, or right after she stepped out of the dining room. The rare moment when her orange eyes weren't on him, she looked straight ahead at the natural beauty of the place.

"I can't say how sorry I am that this whole visit has been eventful for you," Constance said.

Bill chuckled. "To be honest, honey, I've been bored at the Mystery Shack."

Constance giggled. The two sat on a stone bench by the gazebo. She leaned her head on Bill's shoulder. Bill leaned over and greeted her forehead with a quick kiss.

After a few minutes of silence, Constance said, "You know what I said earlier about you staying?" Bill glanced over and gave her a nod. Constance brought Bill's fingers to her lips and kissed the joints. "I mean it."

Bill shifted. "What makes you think I'd want to stay?" he asked. "Elkim and Mr. Remington..." Bill spoke his name like it was acid. "Haven't exactly shown me a warm welcome."

"But I have," Constance defended.

She ran her finger around the bond markings on Bill's pinky. When the skin healed after the mutilation, the tattoo remained in place as if it were never sliced in the first place.

"Tonight's been one of the best days of my life in a long time," Constance confessed. She placed both hands on Bill's face. "Mrs. Alicia will let us be together. I'm confident I can make you happy."

Bill smiled. He kissed her nose then said, "I know you can."

Constance met his lips with hers. She retracted her face before he could give her the follow-up smooch.

"Then what hinders you?" she asked.

Bill pulled away and Constance's hands fell in her lap.

"I don't think Sixer will just let me leave," Bill answered.

"Don't you want to leave him?" Constance asked. She had to pull at anything to convince her one shining light in decades not to leave in the morning.

"Of course," Bill replied. He stopped her just as her eyes lit up. "But not to just bond myself to someone else." _Especially someone more powerful than Stanford._ "I will get my body and my powers back. I will be free to go my own way again."

"That's impossible for us," Constance replied sadly. She looked down at her own bond mark. "This thing can't be broken. It's resilient for a reason. To protect humanity until we too become ordinary humans."

"There is a way, and I'll find out what it is," Bill stated.

"It's a stupid dream," Constance cried. She gripped at Bill's shoulders. "I've been a prisoner here for twenty years. It's impossible." Her lips quivered and with a shaky smile she said, "We'll be trapped here, but at least we can find happiness in each other. At least for a while."

Bill stood. He straightened out his jacket. "Not happening, honey," he said.

Constance moved to her feet. Bill spun around to see her standing with her fists clenched.

"You don't have a choice," Constance said. "Your human is considering leaving you here." She tossed the curls from her face. "I heard them talking about it earlier."

"Sixer wouldn't do that to me," Bill argued.

"He's convinced you'll have a better life here, and you will," she explained. She reached out towards Bill, but he pulled away. With a hint of sorrow in her eyes she said, "Mrs. Alicia will keep us young forever. We'll have a happy, comfortable life."

Bill stepped away from the girl. His back hit a birch tree. The blond turned and ran back towards the house. Constance didn't follow, she only watched knowing he would return to her eventually.

The door slammed behind him. Bill dashed up the staircase. Victor emerged from the drawing room and watched his rival hurry to the room they assigned him.

Bill threw open the door, startling Ford who was near sleep. The light switch was turned on and Bill fumed at the man in the bed.

Ford grabbed his glasses from the nightstand then stared at the other man.

"Bill," he said groggily. He rubbed his eyes then asked, "What's wrong now?"

Bill seethed. "You sneaky asshole," he growled. He inhaled sharply to the point the air burned his lungs. "How...how dare you?"

Ford pulled the covers from him.

"Bill," he repeated. "What is going on?"

Bill's clenched fists trembled by his sides. Despite using his remaining energy to keep the tears from falling, they slipped through.

Ford rushed to his side. Bill pushed him away. He felt his throat stinging and he belched up orange liquid. The demon didn't care that he stained the floor.

With the back of his hand he wiped away what was left. The crimson eyes stared at the human.

"I thought we were friends," Bill cried. He grabbed Ford's shoulders and squeezed. "That's what you told me!"

Bill's entire body ached. He dropped to his knees. His fingers curled at the sudden severe pain. No longer could he hold back his emotions. He sobbed on the floor.

Ford could only watch.

He knelt down beside Bill and placed a hand on his shoulder. Bill scooted out of his reach.

"You-you don't get the right to touch me anymore," Bill hissed.

"What is going on?" Ford asked.

Bill managed to sit up. He sniffed back falling tears and a tiny stream of mucus. "So you weren't planning on bonding me to that witch?"

Ford gasped. He looked away giving Bill the answer he needed.

"Oh, I get it," Bill said. He grabbed onto the wall and shakily hoisted himself to his feet. The urge to vomit was still present. "I understand now." He wiped away a falling tear. "This is poetic justice." He swallowed a sob. "I betrayed you when you thought we were friends, so you're doing the same?"

"Bill, no!" Ford shouted. "No, no, that's not it." He moved forward with his hands out in front.

"To show me how much it hurts," Bill continued. He took a deep breath. "Well you won. It hurts. It hurts a lot."

"Bill, please," Ford tried. He grabbed Bill's wrist. The latter was too exhausted to fight back. "Please, listen to me. I was going to tell you. I was going to let you make the decision for yourself."

Bill swallowed. "I have," he said. Through teary eyes he said, "There's nothing you can do to make me want to stay with you anymore."

Bill grabbed his suitcase then walked out the door. Ford followed after him. He stopped when he saw Bill fall into Constance's arms. She tightened her embrace on him and whispered something that managed to calm him.

Ford gripped the door handle. Constance looked up from Bill's shoulder and smirked at the author. She lightly kissed Bill's long, slender neck. He responded by grasping the back of her blouse.

Walking backwards Constance guided Bill to her room. She felt for the doorknob and pulled him into the entrance of her quarters. With one last smug grin at Ford she slammed the door in his face.

Ford suddenly felt empty. He stared at the door for a few minutes. He slowly turned and headed back to his own before the noises became too much for him to bear. The emotion was ridiculous. He had no right to bar Bill from being with whoever he wanted.

Besides, he had decided to let Bill choose where he wanted to spend the rest of his life. It was too obvious a decision for Bill to choose a more interesting life than selling t-shirts to tourists until the spell wore off-however long that took. It would also be a better life for his family. Even with all those reasons to why that turn would benefit him and his loved ones, he couldn't shake the agony inside.

Ford sat down at the foot of his bed. He wouldn't be able to get anymore sleep that night.

* * *

Six hours later Bill woke. He turned over and smiled at the slumbering woman by his side. He pushed a stray curl behind her ear. Constance moaned and slowly opened her eyes. Seeing Bill staring back at her made her smile.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and brought his lips to hers. She opened her mouth to give him full access. Bill pulled her close to his chest and deepened the kiss.

"I'm so happy you decided to stay," Constance confessed.

Bill turned on his side with his hand under his head. "Who told you I made up my mind?" he asked.

Constance giggled. She stroked his cheek. "I could tell by your face when you kissed me."

Bill put his hand atop of hers.

"I promise you'll be happy," she said and gave him another peck on the mouth.

Bill smiled. "I will as long as I never have to see Sixer again."

"Forget him," the woman said. "He's in the past." She snuggled up against his bare chest. "I'm your present and your future."

"Until the spell wears off at least," Bill commented. Sure it would be a shame to become fully human, but it was worth breaking the bond with Ford. There was plenty of material on spells and the supernatural in that library. Surely one of them would give him a clue on how to break free.

"Not exactly," Constance said.

Bill pulled away from her and sat up. "Excuse me?" he asked.

Constance mirrored him. "Even when the bond ends, don't expect to leave."

Bill narrowed his eyes. "Could you repeat that?"

Constance sighed. "I know I should've told you before, but-"

She was cut off when Bill grabbed her shoulders and pinned her to the bed. Constance let out a cry. She stared into the furious eyes of the man she had claimed as her lover.

"She-she-she banned me from saying," Constance exclaimed.

Bill released his hold on her. Constance sat up and massaged the sore area where Bill gripped.

"I didn't want you to leave," she confessed. "My time's almost up." Tears pooled in her eyes. "I'll be fully human any day now." She wept. "I-I'm going to lose my magic and my youth." She pulled her knees up to her chin. "But Mrs. Alicia refuses to let me leave."

"But the bond can't hold you," Bill said.

Tears leaked down Constance's face. "She transfers our powers to Victor. He keeps us from leaving." She wiped at the falling tears. "Not long after I came here another tried to leave after he turned human. She caught him and...and...Victor, he..."

Bill stared down at his hands. He gripped the comforter and threw it off. Constance wailed as she watched Bill hurriedly dress. He ran for the door. She leaped from the bed and grabbed his hand.

"Please don't go," she whispered.

Bill went still. He slowly turned his head, his irises red.

He hissed, "You're very lucky I don't kill you right now."

She released her hold on him. Bill stormed out the door. He ran over to Ford's room and pounded on the wood. After thirty seconds the author opened up the door, nearly getting bashed in the face.

Bill stepped back. He opened his mouth to apologize, but no words were needed. Behind the frames Bill saw the bags under Ford's eyelids. He took in the bright red lines in the whites of his eyes.

"We have to go now," Bill said.

"I thought you weren't..." Ford trailed off when Bill wrapped his arms around his torso. The human was shocked, but he returned the gesture. With a smug grin he asked, "You changed your mind?"

Bill greeted him with a smile. "You're never getting rid of me."

"I don't know what to say to that," Ford replied.

Bill smiled. He waited for Ford to dress and then the two hurried down the stairs. They were quiet enough not to wake the rest of the house.

Bill reached the door before Ford. He pulled on the handle, but the door refused to budge. He moved out of the way for Ford to try. He checked the locks to find them unlatched.

"It's enchanted," Ford concluded.

"How smart you are, Mr. Pines," a voice called from behind.

Neither needed to look to know who that sweet and smooth voice belonged to. Nonetheless they turned to see Alicia making her way to the bottom of the stairs. She stopped two steps from the end and crossed her arms.

"Alicia Remington, you can't keep us here," Ford bellowed.

Alicia smirked. "That's where you're wrong," she taunted. She lifted her arms and laughed. "I can set your car aflame and no one would be the wiser."

"What do you want from me?" Ford questioned.

Alicia moved in front of the visitors. "You, my dear?" she asked as she stroked his face. "Nothing." Ford pulled away from her touch. Alicia's green eyes landed on Bill. "It's him I desire."

"I made my choice, I'm not staying," Bill spat.

Constance arrived sloppily dressed to the balcony overlooking the first floor. She grabbed the handrail before she toppled over.

"I won't lose your power," Alicia said. "Besides." She looked over at Ford then back to Bill. "I want to know what was in his journal."

"So you did send Elkim to find them?" Bill exclaimed.

Alicia smirked. "Victor was right, you are a clever one."

Ford sent Bill an apologetic look for not believing him sooner.

"Why do you care about my journal?" Ford asked.

Alicia glared at him. "I want to know how an amateur like you was able to capture one so powerful." She clenched her fist and shouted, "I won't have someone untrained in magic taking what is mine!"

"What is yours?" Ford yelled.

Alicia grinned. "Yes," she said. "As long as I keep them, their power transfers to me. I've done so for almost eighty years. For immortality."

Ford stepped in front of Bill. "You'll never know," he said. He took Bill's hand in his. "And you'll never have him."

Alicia's glare hardened. She nodded to her husband.

Victor stepped over to Elkim. He placed his palm over the smaller demon's face and extracted the remaining magic from his mouth. Elkim released an ear-shattering scream and fell unconscious at Victor's feet. A second later and Victor stood behind Bill.

Victor kicked Bill in the back. The blond went flying across the floor. He landed on his shoulder and skidded six feet. Victor leaped in the air and landed in front of Bill. Bill aimed a fist for Victor, but the new surge of power gave him the speed to dodge it.

Victor kicked him in the face. Bill's side collided with the metal railing at the bottom of the staircase. Victor picked Bill up by his hair, pulled his arm back, then bashed him in the face. Victor opened the hand that held Bill and let several golden hairs fall to the floor.

Ford ran towards his friend. Alicia held out her palm which threw him back into an antique chair. Several silver chains appeared and encircled around Ford's struggling arms. She apparated beside Ford and leaned over the arm rest.

"You said you don't have feelings for him anymore," Alicia said. She pointed where Victor had Bill up against the wall. He repeatedly pummeled the smaller demon in the stomach. Ford tried to look away, but Alicia grabbed his face and forced him to look. "This is what he gets for hurting your family right?"

Ford shook his head. "Please, please don't," he begged.

Alicia gave a mock frown. "You don't care for him anymore, am I right?"

"He's-he's my friend!" Ford shouted.

Alicia smiled.

The blond moved out of the way of Victor's fist. He grabbed Victor's arm and twisted it behind his back. Victor leaned forward, surprising his opponent. Bill was slung to the floor causing him to cry out from the sudden pain. Victor threw another punch, that Bill rolled out of the way for. Victor groaned when his knuckles smacked marble tile instead.

Bill moved to his feet. Before he could look up Victor decked him in the face. Bill's head slammed against the wall. He lulled forwards and Victor let him fall to the floor. Bill moved to his knees. He leaned over and spat out a wad of blood.

Victor grabbed Bill by his hair and jerked his head up. Bill glared at the other demon's smirk.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do this," Victor gloated. He slammed Bill's face against the floor. "Bill Cipher, so powerful. The one to save our dimension." He kicked Bill in the side. The blond coiled into himself. Victor kicked him a second time. The force involuntarily rolled him onto his back. "Everyone feared your name."

Victor straddled Bill. He let his fists strike Bill's face again and again. Blood slung across the floor.

"Please, stop it!" Ford yelled. He struggled against his chains. "Please!" He looked up at Alicia who smirked down at him. "Please."

"Bill stays," she demanded.

"Yes," Ford agreed. He lowered his head.

Alicia held out her hand and Victor ceased mid-blow.

"Yes," Ford repeated. He looked her square in the eyes. "But you promise me he'll never be intentionally harmed by either of you again."

"Of course," Alicia agreed.

"Swear it," Ford demanded. "Swear it on all your magic."

"Agreed," she said.

She released Ford from his chains. A pink aura surrounded her hand. Ford's brain told him plenty of reasons not to accept her offer. He shut his eyes and clamped his hand around hers. The light briefly surrounded them both then vanished.

Victor moved away from his bleeding opponent.

Ford wasted no time rushing to Bill's side. He placed one hand under his head and the other beneath his back.

"Hey, Sixer," Bill groaned. He coughed, splattering blood on Ford's sweater and jacket.

"I'm so sorry, Bill," Ford said.

"I've been through worse," Bill said with a chuckle. He groaned at the rush of pain from the laughter.

Ford shook his head. "I promised to give you up," he said. He gently hugged Bill to him. "It was the only way to save you."

"Sixer, no," Bill whispered.

"I'm so sorry," Ford replied.

* * *

 **This looks like a good place to end this chapter. I was going to add a little more, but I've already shoved a lot into this one chapter already.**

 **I hope the fight scene was entertaining. I think I watch too much shonen action anime.**

 **Kind of bittersweet, but I'll hopefully have chapter twenty four up within a few days.**


	24. The Final Round

**There is some more action, violence, and bloodshed in this chapter.**

 **A special thank you to TheEvil4ssHole, DragoncatKHfan, TheRandomSekihanfan, and celba for the reviews on chapter twenty three.**

* * *

Bill gripped at Ford's shoulders. He shook his head while blood leaked from his open wounds.

"Sixer, no," Bill begged. His voice got louder with each word. "No, no, no, no, no." He shook his head again, the blond hairs swaying.

Ford bit down on his bottom lip. He averted his eyes from Bill, the look on the other man's face was too painful to bear.

Bill's fingers dug into the fabric of Ford's trechcoat.

"You can't," Bill cried. He inhaled deeply. "You can't do this to me, Sixer. You can't."

"I'm so sorry, Bill," Ford repeated. He gingerly took the bleeding man in his arms. Listening for a groan he pulled the blond against his chest. Ford snuggled his face into Bill's hair. "I'm so sorry."

Bill winced as Ford accidentally put pressure on bruising skin. He didn't care about the pain at the moment. He pushed himself closer to the one person who had been a constant since the day of his transformation.

"Stop apologizing and tell me this is all a bad dream," Bill whispered. He felt Ford shake and closed his eyes.

"They won't hurt you anymore," Ford revealed. "She gave me her word." Bill looked up at the forlorn face of his best friend. "That's all I could think about, I'm sorry."

Bill shook his head. "I won't stay," he declared.

Bill moved from Ford's hold and brought himself to his feet. He hissed at the pain circulating through his body.

"I won't stay!" Bill yelled to Alicia.

Both the Remingtons laughed. Bill wavered, but still stood his ground.

Victor smirked at the blond. "Bill Cipher, you should know above anyone else that these contracts can't be broken, unless one member calls it off," he taunted. The dark-haired demon glanced over at Ford then back to Bill. "Unless he wants me to squash you flat, he wouldn't dare."

Ford stared at the man by his side. He wondered how many deals he had made throughout history. Whatever the number, this one had to be the first that directly affected him without in anyway including his say in the bargain.

"I don't care about the contract," Bill growled. He put his hand against his chest. "I still have a little magic, even if this place suppresses it." His palm glowed blue against his shirt. Bill's eyes narrowed. "You try and keep me here against my will and I'll obliterate my own heart."

Alicia frowned.

"Bill, don't you dare!" Ford shouted.

"That's crazy!" Constance yelled.

Bill only smirked and said, "And you'll get none of my power."

Ford grabbed Bill and spun him around so that the two were facing. "Bill, stop, there's no reason to do anything this extreme," said Ford.

"I won't exist only to supply her with my limited magic," Bill stated.

"That is enough!" shouted Alicia.

She held out her hand and Ford levitated. Bill's eyes widened. She swiftly moved her arm in front of her face and the human flew towards the wall by the front door.

Alicia held out her other hand and the door opened.

"I think Mr. Pines has overstayed his welcome," she said. "It's time for you to leave."

Ford struggled against the force holding him in place. The Remingtons got a good laugh out of his futile attempt at escape.

Bill tried to rush towards Ford, but what felt like invisible hands latched onto his arms and legs which kept him from coming within twenty feet of Ford.

"You're not going anywhere," Alicia said while keeping her gaze on Ford.

"Bill, don't fight it," Constance called. She ran down the steps and stopped at the bottom of the staircase. "Just let him go and we can all move on."

"Indeed," Alicia said. She glanced over at Bill. "I'm willing to forgive everything. I'll treat you fairly as long as you cooperate."

"I'm not giving you my magic," Bill stated.

Victor cackled. He clamped a heavy hand on Bill's shoulder. "You don't have a choice," he taunted. He tightened his grip, but not enough to cause him any pain. He added in a whisper so only Bill's ears could catch. "I will enjoy sucking every bit of power from you."

Bill shook Victor from him. The larger demon stepped back and released his hold on Bill lest he accidentally scratch him.

"You have my word," Alicia said to Ford. "Say your final farewells."

Ford looked down at Bill. What little hope the blond had had vanished. Ford's eyes narrowed and he squirmed in Alicia's invisible hold. With a smirk she released him and he fell frontwards. Ford rolled as he fell to the floor in order to keep him from injury. In the process the red binder toppled out of his pocket.

Alicia smiled when she saw the golden six-fingered hand symbol pasted over the front. Ford scurried across the floor to grab the journal. The object was encased in pale pink light and it was slung into the hand of the witch.

The woman licked her thumb then opened the binder.

"Let's see what secrets you have in here," Alicia said with a laugh. She flipped through the plastic sheets, admiring all the effort put into each page. "So much like me when I was little." She glared at the man. "Only you had a fair chance being born male and so much later."

Ford clenched his teeth then ran after her. Alicia held out her hand and a forcefield stopped him from closing in. The wall of pink light pushed him. He landed on his back and groaned at the sudden pain.

"Where could that spell be?" Alicia said outloud as she turned the page. "One that made even the lowest of magical ranking capture one so powerful."

Victor visibly flinched at his wife praising Bill's power yet again. "He's not as powerful as you think," Victor scoffed.

"From what Mr. Pines told me he almost succeeded in his plan," Alicia reminded him.

Victor glared at his wife. "You just had to bring that up?" he growled.

The witch returned Victor's nasty look. "Your faulty scheme had too many holes, and you wonder how I was able to capture you so easily?"

Victor's fists clenched. At the very least she spared him the humiliation at admitting he was her first capture.

Bill gasped. His lips curved into a smirk.

"That's right," Bill said. He laughed then added, "Sixer tricked me with those photocopies." He pointed at the journal.

Ford stared at Bill wondering why he chose now of all times to bring up the subject of Weirdmageddon.

Bill's smirk grew. "You know Victor, even if you two do get my powers, the fact remains that you'll be getting them from me."

Victor glared at the blond demon.

Bill didn't stop. "You brag of your strength, but you have no powers of your own. You have to steal them."

Bill flicked Victor's nose. The larger man had to restrain himself from pummeling Bill a second time.

"Stop this nonsense," demanded Alicia. She held her hand out towards Bill. His grin begged her to try and silence him.

Ford stared. "Bill, what do you think you are...ah." He smiled.

The witch moved frantically. She called her husband's name, but he was too fixed on Bill.

The blond looked at Victor once again. "I don't blame you. Who better to steal from than me?"

"He's got a point," Ford countered.

Alicia chanted and Ford was pushed towards the open door. The scientist broke the hold just as his foot hit the porch. He dashed back inside only to be hit with the same spell again.

Bill continued. "How does it feel to know you're wife still accepts me as superior to you?"

Victor turned his entire body towards Bill. His fangs were bared, and his meaty hands in fists.

"Victor!" Alicia snapped. "That's ridiculous."

"Is it?" Bill asked. Less than a yard separated Bill from Victor. The blond smirked. "Did she go to such lengths to trap _you_ into staying?"

"Victor, calm down," Alicia ordered.

"That's a good point," Ford added. "Even tricking me into bringing him here."

"Shut up!" Alicia cried and aimed another attack at Ford.

"Even if you absorb every ounce of magic from my body, don't forget you're feeding off of me," Bill said.

"That is enough!" Alicia shouted and held her hand out towards Bill.

The blond smirked at Alicia and dared him with his eyes to attack him. Instead she turned on Ford and chanted a spell to cease his breathing. Ford gripped at his throat.

Bill leaned close to Victor and whispered, "Even after all this, you'll only be something because of me."

Alicia gasped, stopping the spell, when she watched Victor pull back his arm. She turned and focused her energy on halting her husband's attack.

The larger demon's fist collided with Bill's cheek. Bill grinned as the other demon realized his mistake too late.

Bill was sent against the wall. His back smashed against a mirror encased in a golden frame. Bill's body fell along with a thousand shards of glass.

Alicia screamed.

Victor stepped back. He looked down at his bloodstained hand then over at his wife who's face was red, and entire body shaking.

Bill moved himself to his knees. Pieces of glass fell from his hair and tinkled against the marble tiles. He chuckled, ignoring the pain pulsing throughout his body. Blood streamed from the new lacerations on his back.

Cipher's head lifted. With a smug grin he said, "You lose."

The witch gurgled as every word and sound halted in her throat. She looked down at her fingers. The woven chains tattooed on her fingers signaling every bond melted and the ink leaked down her arms. She felt her powers slowly draining.

The woman turned to Bill. The demon faltered as he pulled himself to his feet. That creature's laughter echoed through the foyer, mocking her defeat.

With what little remained of her magic she lifted her hand. A ball of burning energy was aimed at Bill. He stared at his oncoming death with a huge grin. At least he would die free. He shut his eyes and held out his arms, awaiting his fate.

The blow never came. When the light vanished Bill opened his eyes and gasped. Standing between him and his firery death was the charred body of Constance. Alicia screamed. Constance gave the witch a smirk before falling to the floor.

Bill hurried to her side. He barely recognized the woman he had fled from not thirty minutes ago. He went to touch her face, but hesitated.

Constance painfully laughed. "It's okay," she choked out. "I can't even feel it anymore."

Bill smiled and took her trembling hand in his.

"You gave me purpose again," she said. She gurgled on her own blood. "Ev-even if it was only in my dreams." A tear fell, stinging the burnt flesh.

Bill squeezed her hand tighter.

"I-I only w-wanted to make you happy," she whispered with all the energy she could muster.

"You did," Bill said.

Constance smiled before her eyes shut for the final time.

On the other side of the room Ford could only laugh. He knew it was wrong to take pleasure in other's pain, but he couldn't stop himself. Later he would've chalked it up to shock, but in good conscience he didn't know if that was correct.

Alicia twitched. She gripped at her arms. The last of her powers evaporated from her body. She sunk to her knees and bitterly wept.

Ford suddenly stopped laughing. He stared at Bill who stood, yet still overlooked the corpse. A part of him wondered if Bill ever truly felt anything for the curly-haired woman, or if he eased her worries out of respect for the dying.

Victor pulled himself from the shock of everything. He turned to Bill and growled. Once again he failed before Cipher. Without his wife's magic he would no longer be able to steal the powers from other demons.

The first reaction was to eliminate Bill while he was still weakened. Victor threw that idea away. Death wouldn't hurt Bill the way he wanted him to suffer. His own red eyes moved to the one thing on the property Bill found the most dear.

Ford heard the snarl before he saw the blur heading towards him. The scientist gasped as a clawed hand encircled his neck. Victor hoisted Ford off the ground. The human's fingers scratched at the leathery hand suffocating him.

Bill shouted. The markings on his finger glowed gold. He sprinted after Victor. The other demon turned and Bill slammed his fist into Victor's jaw. Ford fell from the stronger creature's grasp. Victor yelled at the agony in his face. He felt his chin and gasped at the dislocated bone.

Bill accepted the power pulsating through him. He kicked Victor in the stomach then spun and kicked him again in the knees. The large man fell to the ground. He looked up at Bill, heavily heaving.

The blond grabbed the black-haired demon by his collar then aimed his fist for Victor's nose.

"Bill," Ford called. Bill looked over at the human. Ford shook his head. "That's enough," he said. He released a breath and said, "Please, that's enough."

Bill looked down at Victor, over to Ford, then back at Victor. He clicked his tongue then dropped Victor on his back.

The blond moved over to the gray-haired man. He could clearly see the exhaustion, the fear, and the pain in the eyes shielded by the spectacles.

"Sixer," he said.

"Let's just go home, Bill," Ford said. He placed a hand on Bill's shoulder. "Let's go home."

Bill smiled and agreed.

Just as the two turned to leave, Bill fainted. Ford caught him before he hit the floor. He gently shook Bill to receive no reply.

He turned as he heard moaning from behind. Elkim slowly moved to his feet. He looked pale and weak, yet limped towards the two. With a nod of his head he beckoned the two to follow him.

Ford threw Bill over his shoulder and hurried after the limping man. They stopped in the bathroom. Elkim threw open the medicine cabinet and grabbed a vial of green liquid. He tossed it to the scientist who caught it in the center of his palm.

"One teaspoon three times a day for three days," Elkim explained. He stumbled, but caught his balance on the sink. "It'll heal the wounds."

"Thank you," Ford said.

Elkim grinned. "No, thank you," he said and shook Ford's hand. "Anything. Anything you need." His smile grew and tears pricked in his eyes. "You freed me from her."

He only wished Constance had been able to share the joyous moment with him.

Ford stopped the handshake. "We just want to leave," he said.

Elkim nodded. "Go on out the front door," he said with a shaky laugh. "They can't do nothing to you now." He pulled Ford by the sleeve. The scientist hurried along with him.

They stopped in the foyer. One woman lay dead, and the other wept while lamenting the loss of her magic that had kept her strong and curbed her aging for nearly a century. Victor groaned as he tried to move, only for the lack of energy to hinder him.

"Don't worry about this," Elkim said. "I'll take care of them."

Alicia looked up and shook at those words. Elkim's cold blue eyes landed on the woman who had kept him trapped for over forty years. He smirked at the demon who had stolen what was left of his magic. He was fully human now, but he would not let Victor get away with his crime.

Ford carried Bill out of the house. With a tight hold on Bill he kicked the gate open. The author placed Bill in the passenger seat and screwed the top of the vial. He nearly dropped the glass container, but caught it before it shattered on the pebbles. There were no instruments of measurement, so he poured the green liquid into the cap. Bill's head was tilted back and the medicine poured into his slightly opened mouth.

"Sleep well, Bill," he said then hurried to the driver's seat.

The seatbelt was quickly fastened the Ford floored the vehicle out of the neighborhood and then back on the highway. Ford released a sigh of relief.

The sun peeked out from the clouds. Dawn had finally arrived. Ford looked over at his sleeping companion.

Two months ago he would have admitted to wanting to rid himself of Bill. He almost had that chance. Bill was a challenge, but he wasn't ready to give up on him just yet. It had been a long time since he had a friend outside his family members. Unlike last time, he wasn't going to lose this one.

* * *

 **And this ends the Remington arc. Hopefully the conclusion of this bit was entertaining. I wanted to include a bit of Bill using mind games on his opponent here. Sure he's strong, but he's also cunning and sharp.**

 **After writing so much dark stuff for the last few chapters, I think I might do some humor/slice of life type chapters for a while. There will be a Halloween chapter coming up soon (this chapter is October 22).**

 **If anyone has any suggestions, please let me know.**


	25. Resting

**After a few heavy chapters, I'm going to have some fluff with the guys.**

 **There is a mention of blood in this chapter.**

 **Thank you to DragoncatKHfan, TheEvil4ssHole, Sorryimaguest, Guest, and TheRandomSekihanFan for your reviews on chapter twenty four.**

* * *

An hour into the drive Bill stirred. He stretched his legs and slowly opened his eyes. The sunlight blinded him for a few seconds. His eyes adjusted to the brightness then he looked around to see himself secure in the rental car.

Bill looked over at Ford who smiled in relief at Bill's waking. His stomach ached and he still felt weak. He leaned against the seat and hissed at the sudden sting in his back.

"Sixer, what happened?" Bill asked.

"You're alive and we escaped," Ford answered.

Bill smiled. He recalled his last battle with Victor. He had wanted to end him, but a quick request from Ford and the demon who intended to trap him and murder Ford was spared.

The smile fell when that same sharp pain exploded in his back.

"Something's wrong," Bill said.

With what little energy he had he leaned forward and reached his arm over his shoulder to feel what caused him pain. He winced and yelped when his finger pushed the sharp object further into his skin. A warm sticky, liquid coated his fingers. The demon winced when he saw the crimson on his fingertips.

Ford noticed and hurried over into the right lane. He noticed a few selections for lodgin and pulled off on the next exit. He parked at one of the cheaper looking motels.

Ford instructed Bill to stay in the car until he returned. Bill was too weak to disobey the human's orders. A few minutes later the scientist returned with a room key in hand. He drove them to a closer parking spot.

Bill groaned as he stood. Ford took hold of Bill's hand and guided him to their second story room. Bill kept his lips clamped shut and inhaled sharply with each step. He wouldn't embarrass himself further by crying out at every sharp pain.

The cool and musty air greeted the two when they entered the room.

Despite the stinging in his back Bill couldn't help but chuckle.

"Oh, Sixer sneaking me into a hotel room, how risque," he joked.

Ford rolled his eyes and instructed Bill to sit down on the bed and remove his shirt. As soon as the words left his mouth he sighed at the other man's laughter.

Nonetheless Bill followed Ford's instructions. He lifted the garment from his body and hissed as it rubbed against the item sticking into his back. Ford returned from the bathroom with the complimentary first aid kit. He slipped on the gloves, having to shove two fingers into one slit.

Ford sat down on the bed behind Bill. He groaned when he saw the huge sliver of glass protruding from Bill's back. He pushed Bill forward a bit then placed his left hand against the reddened flesh.

"Bill, be still," he instructed. He put his thumb and index finger around the shard. "This is going to hurt, but don't move."

Bill clutched the comforter.

As gently as he could he yanked the glass from Bill's back. The blond yelped and gripped the bed tighter. Ford placed a piece of gauze against the wound. Bill took three deep breaths as the pain slowly faded. Ford selected the only large bandaid from the box and applied it over the gauze.

He glanced over the other cuts, all of which had stopped bleeding. No doubt the fabric of Bill's shirt was stained with blood.

Ford stood from the bed catching Bill's attention.

"I'm going to need to pick some things up from the store," Ford said. "You go take a shower and I'll be back soon."

"Why can't I go with you?" Bill asked.

"First you're injured," Ford said as he picked up the car keys off the circular table by the door. "Second...I don't want anyone seeing your face and asking questions."

Bill turned his gaze to the mirror. Several bruises had already formed. His right cheek was swollen.

"Don't leave this room for any reason," Ford ordered and opened the door.

"What if the place catches fire?" Bill asked.

"Bill, if this building is on fire when I get back..."

Ford saw Bill's smirk and shook his head. He closed the door leaving Bill inside.

Bill sat there for a few minutes thinking over the events of the past day and a half. He let out a sigh then headed to the bathroom to wash those memories away.

* * *

A little under an hour later the door opened and Ford walked in with a plastic bag in one hand and a fast food bag in the other. The room key hung from his mouth.

Bill sat up on the bed from where he had been reading over Ford's journal. Ford placed the bags on the table.

"Where's your shirt?" Ford asked.

Bill reached into the bag and pulled out a handful of fries.

"It's gross and bloody," he answered with a mouthful of food.

Ford remembered that the suitcases were still in the car. He hurried downstairs to grab them then tossed Bill's to him. Bill located his pajamas from the clump inside the bag and went to change in the bathroom. He confessed that the hot water from the shower stung the new cuts, but he found that particular form of pain to be enjoyable. Ford chose not to comment.

Bill sat down in the chair across from Ford. The only noises during the meal consisted of chewing and slurping soda from plastic cups. After all they had been through lately, the silence was welcome.

Ford collected the trash when they finished and disposed of it in the miniature trashcan by the table. He announced to Bill that they would spend the night in the motel, and depending how Bill felt in the morning they might stay a second night. Bill had no objections; he was in no hurry to return to the Mystery Shack.

The scientist pulled the vial out of his pocket and poured another dose into the cap before handing it to the blond. Bill grimaced at the taste, but downed it when Ford told him it would heal his wounds. Almost an entire twenty-four ounce bottle of Coke was needed to rid his mouth of that horrid flavor.

Ford pocketed the medicine again. He hoped there was still a good amount left after the ninth dose as he wanted to do some testing on it, mainly seeing if he could reproduce it. He had no doubt that Alicia Remington created it by magic. Unfortunately that was an area he was unskilled in. Perhaps Bill's magical abilities could be of use.

Bill propped up the pillows on one of the beds and gingerly leaned his back against them. He winced at the slight soreness, but it was bearable. He picked up the remote off the side table and turned on the television. He lazily flipped through channels before deciding on the news.

From the other side of the room Ford listened at the news forecast for light rain over the next few days. There was a story about a teenager who started up a clothing donation for his community followed by the report of a traffic accident.

After that Ford tuned out the TV and picked up his journal from the floor. He flipped to the end where he had started new entries since Bill became human. He recalled how Bill had received yet another power boost when fighting Victor. It was the second time Cipher had received extra energy to take down a creature that would have normally destroyed him. He thought of any possible connections between the two. The first time Bill hadn't been attacked, and Victor had easily overpowered him at first.

There was only one possibility. Ford looked over at Bill who absently smiled at the stories on the TV. In both instances Bill had been protecting him. Ford pondered the thought. Nothing Alicia had said in person or in her book mentioned power boosts. Still it was something he wanted to look into. Ford wrote down his theory on the blank page.

The binder was closed and the pen placed on the nightstand. It was settled, the theory would need to be tested when they returned to Gravity Falls. Of course he would wait until Bill had fully recovered. Stan would never approve of the idea, but he had no intention of telling his brother anyway. Ford thought over the various creatures in the forest. It would need to be a strong one. The shapeshifter was way too dangerous, as was the gremloblin. Bill would be able to take down a vampire in his current condition. The zombies were too messy. The gnomes, fairies, manotaurs, and multi-bear were sentient beings, and he wasn't willing to harm them just for the sake of research. There was the cave ghoul-the best choice.

"Hey, Sixer, check this out," Bill said pointing at the TV.

Ford looked at the screen and his eyes widened. The headline read: Historic Home in Flames. It was the very house they had been trapped in not three hours ago. The reporter spoke on how they were looking for any clues of what started the fire, and how she hoped it was not foul play.

The author remembered Elkim telling him he would take care of the Remingtons. Ford looked down and sighed. Nothing was said yet on the inhabitants, so he could only hope that unnecessary casualties were not a part of the reformed demon's plan.

"Serves 'em right," Bill muttered.

"Bill," Ford scolded.

Bill shrugged.

"They didn't say anything about finding bodies," Ford commented.

Bill smiled. "I hope they do." Before Ford could chastise him a second time Bill said, "How perfect if they died the same way as Constance."

Ford felt a pang of jealousy at that woman's name.

He calmed himself then asked, "Did you love her?"

"No," Bill quickly dismissed. He leaned his head against the pillow. "I know I should, at least a little, because she saved my life, but I don't."

Ford sighed in relief. He felt guilty for his response, especially so soon to Constance's death, but he couldn't help his feelings.

"Anyway," Bill said and aimed the remote at the TV. "That's enough good news for one day."

He mindlessly flipped through channels. After searching through all the options three times he settled on a B horror movie from the seventies. The acting was hokey and the effects less than impressive. However, it proved to be good entertainment. Bill laughed everytime a character made an obvious poor decision resulting in another view of that poorly constructed creature that awkwardly moved.

"This is priceless," Bill commented with a laugh.

Ford chuckled. He leaned his head against the inside of his elbow.

"Stanley and I used to watch movies like this as kids," he said.

Bill looked over at Ford then back to the screen. "Did you find them scary?"

Ford shook his head. "Funny, more often," he replied. "Ma would give us each fifty cents to go to the movies on Saturday." He smiled when he recalled how they would excitedly find their seats and chatter until some adult shushed them. "Stanley would often complain when it was my turn to pick. Nerdy sci-fis he'd call them. But really he liked them as much as me."

"You were close with your brother?" Bill asked, although he had already seen the memories in both Ford and Stan's mind.

Ford's smile slightly fell. "We had a good childhood," he answered. "I just wish I hadn't let a stupid grudge separate us for forty years."

For some reason Bill felt sad at Ford's words and facial expression. He himself had used Ford's painful memories of Stan to help manipulate him in the past. He suddenly wondered if perhaps he was wrong for doing so.

"You know," Bill said. Ford glanced over at the blond. "You two could go to the movies in Gravity Falls." He smiled at Ford. "Make it another Saturday tradition."

"It's not that easy," Ford replied. "Movies are much more expensive now." He couldn't see Stan consenting to dropping almost twenty dollars a week to watch a screen in a dark room. Not when he had a television and plenty of junk food back at the house.

"I'd like to go to the movies," Bill said. He had overheard Mabel and Dipper talking about the experience back when they were still at the Mystery Shack. From the way they spoke about it, it sounded fun.

Ford smiled. "Okay, we can go this weekend," he said.

Bill lifted an eyebrow. "You'll leave your work long enough to watch a movie?"

"Stanley keeps telling me I need to get out more," Ford said.

Bill nodded. He had the weekends off since Wendy was scheduled to work.

"Great, it's a date," Bill cheered.

The blond's choice in words made Ford blush. He chose not to speak on it lest Bill tease him about it until the day of the event.

Bill returned his attention to the movie on the motel television. He laughed at the mechanical creature's exaggerated features.

* * *

Later that night the two readied for bed. Bill had taken the third dose of the medicine. Depending on how the wounds looked in the morning would determine if they spent another day in Washington, or if they headed back to their home in Oregon.

Ford kept the lamp on for Bill and climbed in under the covers of the bed closest to the window.

The bathroom door opened, momentarily filling the room with its light until Bill flicked the switch. He walked over to the lamp and turned it off before snuggling in the other side of Ford's bed.

Ford felt the extra weight next to him and sharply turned.

"Bill!" he exclaimed. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Going to sleep," Bill replied and snuggled against the pillow.

"Your bed's right there!" Ford shouted and pointed to the second queen-sized bed.

"I like this one better," Bill said with a smirk.

"They're exactly the same," Ford argued and went to push the other man away.

"No, this one's warmer," Bill replied.

"Out!" Ford warned.

Bill pouted. "But, Sixer," he whined. "I'm injured. You have to take care of me."

Ford's face was red. Whether it was from frustration, embarrassment, or affection for Bill he didn't know, and he didn't want to think about it.

"Please?" Bill asked in his sweetest voice and flashed Ford a huge smile.

"Fine," Ford agreed. After being up for almost two days he didn't have the energy to fight. Nonetheless he sent Bill a warning glare. "If you try anything funny I'll throw you outside."

"Deal," Bill cheered.

Ford took a deep breath then rested his head against the pillow. He nearly yelped when he felt Bill snuggle up against him. Bill's arm reached around his chest.

Ford yelled, "Bill, what did I just-"

"You're warm," Bill commented. "And comfy."

Ford could feel himself blushing again. Fortunately Bill's eyes were closed.

Ford sighed and settled into the new arrangements. Without thinking he slightly turned and put his arm around Bill's shoulder. In the dim lighting of the moonlight barely penetrating the curtains he saw Bill smile.

"This is a one time thing," Ford said.

Bill nodded and leaned against Ford's chest.

It had been decades since Ford had last cuddled with someone. He had to admit (even if it was only to himself) that it felt nice.

* * *

 **Just some innocent, fluffy BillFord. I hope this was a nice break from all the drama of the past chapters.**


	26. Halloween Plans and a Movie

**Another fluff-based, funny (or at least I attempted to be funny) chapter. There is a tiny bit of drama here, but nothing huge.**

 **Thank you to TheEvil4ssHole, DragoncatKHfan, Cyanide-Cipher, Yosni, Princess Dia, TheRandomSekihanFan, and Ella Le Hissy for your reviews on chapter twenty five.**

* * *

Ford moaned as he woke. After spending thirty years in alternate dimensions, he was used to unfamiliar surroundings. However, waking in a cheap hotel room with a powerless demon bonded to him was a new one.

He went to move only to find something restraining his arm. He turned, ready to strike the tool or being holding him down. His features softened upon seeing the sleeping form of Bill cuddled up against him, with his own arms clutching Ford's.

With little force Ford pulled his arm free. Bill instead wrapped his arms around Ford's abdomen.

Ford smiled. He stroked Bill's hair, pushing the curls from his face. Bill smiled at the touch, but didn't wake. The bruises had faded a bit. That medicine worked wonders.

The scientist gently shook Bill and softly spoke his name. Bill only snuggled closer to the source of warmth. Ford tried again. Bill yawned and slowly opened his eyes. He recalled Ford allowing him to sleep in his bed the previous night.

"Morning, Sixer," he said then sat up. He stretched his arms above his head and yawned a second time. "I feel well rested."

"How's your wounds?" Ford asked.

"They don't hurt anymore," Bill replied.

"You want to go back home today?" Ford asked.

Bill nodded. He laid his head back on the pillow. "Can we wait another hour or two?"

"You can sleep in the car," Ford replied.

The gray-haired man pushed away the covers and headed to the bathroom. He emerged fifteen minutes later, dressed in gray sweatpants and a long-sleeved red shirt.

Brown eyes landed on Bill who had wrapped himself in the comforter like a burrito. Ford envied that it took little effort for Bill to fall asleep. He approached the roll and shook it. Blond hairs poked out from the hole followed by Bill's head down to his nose.

Ford helped Bill to unravel himself. The demon's bare feet touched the carpeted floor. With yet another yawn he pattered to the bathroom.

While Bill showered Ford packed up all their items, save for the clothes Bill would wear for the day. He grabbed ahold of the journal and placed it in his pocket. The suitcases were then loaded into the car.

Another thirty minutes and they were back on the road.

Bill wasn't nearly as annoying on the trip back. Ford made sure Bill had plenty of sweet snacks in textures he approved of. The medicine seemed to make him drowsy, so he spent the majority of the ride home asleep.

They reached their town before nightfall. Bill never thought he'd be happy to see the sleepy hick town again. He looked over at Ford who had taken such good care of him on the trip. Everyone he knew would agree that he didn't deserve Ford. At the very least, until he found a way to break the bond, a life with Stanford wasn't too bad.

Bill woke ten minutes before they arrived at the Mystery Shack. He felt a strange sort of excitement when he realized they were approaching his home-the one place in the universe he was welcome.

Soos was the first to see the vehicle approaching. He and Stan walked out on the porch to greet the others. Soos informed them that dinner was about to be put on the table.

"How was it?" Stan asked when his brother made it to the top of the porch. "Boring I bet." He laughed at his own comment while Bill and Ford exchanged glances.

"Interesting," Ford said and walked inside the house with his suitcase in hand.

"Dude, what happened to your face?" Soos asked when he noticed the bruises.

"It's a long story," Bill replied. "But it definitely wasn't boring."

"Tell me everything," Soos said as he followed Bill inside.

Ford and Bill were given a few minutes to clean up before they made their way to the dining room for dinner. Soos had prepared lasagna complete with cheese bread.

Over dinner Ford revealed the summary of what all happened in Washington. Stan pretended to be unamused, but kept glancing over at Bill. Soos listened to every word, on edge for the next part.

When Ford reached the part where Victor treated Bill as a punching bag, he suddenly stopped. With his eyes Bill granted him permission to continue. As he told a condensed, less graphic version, he felt his chest sting.

Soos put a hand on Bill's shoulder. "Dude, I'm so sorry," he said.

Bill gave him a smile. "Eh, don't worry about that." He turned to Ford. "Get to the good part, Sixer."

Ford laughed then recounted how they outsmarted the Remingtons and then how Bill received the power to clobber Victor.

Soos let out a sigh of relief when Ford finished his story.

Stan shook his head. He said to Ford, "Why is it whenever you're involved, things take a turn for the weird?" The other two laughed. Despite his words Stan looked over at his brother and then to his brother's pet; he was happy that both returned home safely.

The conversation turned when Stan mentioned that he wanted to do something for Halloween. Ford rolled his eyes knowing that whatever his brother had in mind was intended for him to make a profit.

Soos came up with the idea of turning the Mystery Shack into a haunted house for a few nights. Ford could practically see Stan's eyes turn into dollar signs when he accepted the idea for his own. Soos didn't mind sharing-or better yet forfeiting-the credit, he was only pleased that he could be of help.

"That'll be fun after trick-or-treating," Soos commented.

"Oh!" Bill exclaimed. "I've heard of that!" He repeatedly patted Ford on the shoulder. "Sixer, Sixer, I want to go trick-or-treating too!"

"Bill, you're how old?" Ford reminded him.

"But, Sixeeerrr," Bill whined. Ford cringed as Bill extended the last syllable of his nickname. "It's free candy." Bill waved his arms in the air. "Free Candy, Sixer!" He put his hands on Ford's shoulders and looked him dead in the eyes while saying in all seriousness. "Free candy."

"You're annoying enough as it is without sugar," Ford replied and pushed Bill off of him.

Stan snickered.

Bill pouted. "Sixer, if you deny me this I will never ever speak to you again."

"Promise?" Ford asked with a smirk.

Stan couldn't hold back his laughter anymore.

Bill crossed his arms and pouted.

"It's okay, he can come with me," Soos said.

"See," Bill said, motioning his hand towards Soos. "There you go." He stuck his tongue out at Ford.

Ford sighed. Nonetheless he was able to smile. Everything was back to normal-at least as normal as it could be.

* * *

Saturday finally arrived.

When Ford entered the kitchen for a late breakfast he was greeted by Bill wearing a large grin. Ford's suspicion increased when Bill handed him a hot mug of mint tea.

Bill grabbed Ford by the arm and sat him down at the table. The blond hurried over to the counter and presented the human with two microwavable chocolate chip waffles generously coated in syrup. A bowl of eight apple slices were placed next to the entree.

"Eat up, IQ," Bill cheered.

"Okay, what do you want?" Ford asked.

"Nothing," Bill sang. He took the seat across from Ford. His hands were folded under his chin and he leaned towards the other man.

"You don't do nice things for no reason," Ford said. He inspected the tea then placed the mug back on the saucer.

Bill gasped. "I'm offended," Bill mockingly cried. He ruffled Ford's hair. "Can't I just do something for my dear Sixer?" He gently flicked Ford's nose.

"No," Ford replied. He took a bite of one of the apples. "It's not your style."

Bill laughed. "Okay, you got me."

Ford smirked then took a sip of his tea. He had to admit that Bill's culinary skills had improved.

Bill grinned. "I just wanted to remind you of a little promise you made to me," he said.

Ford stared at him for a few seconds until it dawned on him. Ford gasped and put his hand over his face.

"Is that today?" Ford asked.

"Um, yes," Bill replied. "I didn't want you to be hungry while we're out." He hopped in his seat. "So, what time are we going?"

"Bill, I'm so sorry, I forgot." He pushed the partially consumed waffle from him. "I have so much work to..."

"You promised," Bill said with a pout.

"Bill, don't-"

"You promised," Bill said louder.

Ford sighed and put his fork down on the plate. "You're right, I did, and I'm sorry," he said. He saw the disappointment on the other man's face. "Another time." Bill opened his mouth and Ford held up his hand. "I mean it this time."

"Yeah right," Bill replied.

He slammed his back against the chair and crossed his arms. Ford tried to call his name, and Bill replied by jerking in his seat. He kicked the chair across from him out from under the table.

"Bill, are you really going to throw a temper tantrum over this?" Ford asked.

"Yes," Bill answered then kicked the chair again. The piece of furniture toppled over.

Ford sighed. Yet he felt he was in no position to scold Bill, as he himself was the one who broke his promise.

"Bill, please," Ford said. Bill glared in his direction. Ford had to keep his lips from curving upwards. Despite Bill's deplorable behavior, his pouty expression was too cute.

Ford looked at the meal Bill had prepared for him. He recalled the last time he had been in a serious relationship. Ford wondered if one of the reasons they parted had to do with him devoting too much time to his work.

Ford suddenly blushed. He wondered why he suddenly thought of past romances, when he and Bill weren't a couple and never would be. Bill had said so himself. Still, it would be fun to pretend.

"No, you're right," Ford admitted. Bill stared at the scientist with wide eyes. "I gave you my word, and I'm going to keep it."

"What about your work?" Bill asked, not hiding the annoyance in his voice.

"I'll do it later," Ford replied. "Get your jacket."

Bill jumped up and ran for his room.

Ford picked the chair up and inspected it for any damage. Satisfied, he placed it upright then took care of the dishes.

The two passed Wendy on their way out. She greeted Ford, but averted her eyes from Bill. The blond glared at her for a second or two, then returned his gaze to Ford.

Ford drove them to the movie theater in town. Bill bounced as they stood in line. Ford looked over the titles, unsure as to what any of them were. Bill was just as lost. In the end they selected an action flick and walked inside.

Bill's gaze landed on the signs for candy at the concession stand. He practically begged Ford for the sweet treats. Ford complied if only to keep the bystanders from staring.

Ford and Bill found their seats near the middle of the theater. The room was halfway filled. Bill happily munched on candy and popcorn while the previews for upcoming movies played.

The movie started. Bill laughed at a funny scene and made a comment to Ford. The comments became more frequent and the people behind them shushed him. Bill glared in their direction.

"Bill, you're not supposed to talk during a movie," Ford whispered.

"We do at home," Bill said loud enough to make the other man wince. He was replied by the man behind him hushing him again. "Hush yourself," Bill said to the stranger.

Ford flushed. He spoke a quick apology to the other patron. Bill was as bad as his brother.

"Bill, they're trying to watch the movie," Ford whispered. "You're being rude."

Bill rolled his eyes. "Too many rules, Sixer," he groaned.

Ford handed Bill the unopened box of chocolate caramels. "Eat," he ordered.

Bill stuck his tongue out at Ford, but complied with his wishes. The candy granted the miracle of keeping the blond quiet.

At a lull in the movie Bill looked over at Ford. The author was genuinely intrigued in the film's plot. Bill glanced down at the six-fingered hand hanging off the vacant cupholder. He looked back up at the profile of Ford's face then back at that large hand. The demon smirked. He wanted to try something he saw in the movie he watched last week with Stan and Soos.

Bill reached over and curled his fingers around Ford's. Ford felt his heart jump. He looked over at Bill who failed at keeping himself from smiling. Ford returned the smile and slid his fingers in between Bill's.

Bill kept quiet as long as he felt Ford's hand firmly attached to his. He continued to pass glances at the author and smirked at the permanent flush on the other man's face.

The twins were right: movies were an incredible experience.

* * *

 **Aww, so cute. I just love the image of them holding hands while Ford is blushing.**

 **Bill is still Bill. Even without his powers I'd imagine him being manipulative as ever. Only now he uses guilt and annoyance to get what he wants.**

 **The Halloween chapter will be coming soon.**


	27. The Haunted Shack

**Here is the first Halloween chapter. It would be too long to have everything shoved into one, so this is just the haunted house chapter, the trick-or-treating one will come later.**

 **A huge thanks goes to DragoncatKHfan who gave me a few of the suggestions seen in this chapter and the next.**

 **Also, with this chapter focusing on the haunted house, the second half of this chapter is horror-based and may be a little scary. If you're easily scared or don't like horror, you might want to read with caution.**

 **Thank you to TheEvil4ssHole, the two Guests, DragoncatKHfan, Ella Le Hissy, TheRandomSekihanFan, Sorryimaguest, and Princess Dia for your reviews on chapter twenty six. This story has over a hundred reviews now, I'm so humbled and happy. You all are fantastic and I love you all! :D**

* * *

On Sunday, the twenty eighth of October, the pickup truck pulled into the crowded parking lot of the party store. Soos stepped out and Bill followed his lead.

In his hand Soos held the list of items Stan asked him to pick up, and in his pocket was the thirty dollars he had been given for the purchases. Stan would have come along to do the shopping-if only to ensure no one went over the budget-but he had been banned from the store due to several cases of shoplifting.

Bill laughed at the hokey decorations hanging in the windows. Large yellow signs with bold red writing advertised major sales inside.

The door chimed when they entered. The building smelled of stale hard candies. It looked like half the town was squeezed inside to make last minute Halloween purchases. Soos explained that the people of the town adored Halloween so much that they celebrated the holiday twice a year. It was a holiday dedicated to all things spooky and strange, so Bill could understand.

Most of the customers were on the costume section of the store. The two Mystery Shack employees headed over to where the decorations were stocked.

Soos parked the cart in the center of the first aisle. The decorations ranged from cute to cheap to gruesome. Bill had to admit that creativity was present, but still lacking to what his brain could come up with.

A huge "try me" sign hung under a button for a ghost animatronic. The blond smirked and pressed the button. The machine came to life, moaning and moving. The plastic chains rattled. A nearby child of three started crying which only made Bill laugh harder.

"You don't find this scary?" Soos asked as he pressed the button for an animatronic rat whose red eyes glowed.

"Are you kidding?" Bill laughed. He stroked a realistic rubber decoration of an impaled human head. "If you humans saw a fraction of what I've seen in other dimensions, you would find this laughable too."

Bill hopped over to a rubber shrunken head with its eyes sewn shut. The shriveled lips hung open with the withered tongue hanging out.

He laughed then said to Soos, "This is nothing. I can summon one that will sing showtunes." He positioned his hands to begin the magic. "Wanna see?"

"Sounds cool, but I don't think Mr. Ford will like it," Soos replied.

Bill lowered his arms and rolled his eyes. "Ol' Fordsey never lets me have any fun," he whined. The two kept walking. With a pout he looked up at Soos. "You know he won't let me poke myself with forks anymore." He threw his arms above his head. "I told him it doesn't hurt, but he's all like, 'Blood, infection, hospital rooms.'"

Soos laughed. "That's hardcore, dude," he commented.

They stopped at the aisle with the cheapest decorations. Soos looked over a few items and threw some of them in the shopping cart.

"These are lame," Bill said as he picked up a rubber rat. The cheap material caused it to lay limp on the right. "No one's gonna be scared by this." He tossed the fake rodent back on the shelf.

"Mr. Pines will fix it up," Soos replied.

"How he can get people to fall for those attractions of his baffles me," Bill said with a shake of his head. "You humans are a stupid lot...no offense."

"None taken," Soos said while looking at a hologram portrait that turns the old timey photo into a monstrous one when angled. He selected three and placed them in the cart.

The two looked through the scattered mess for anything that could be usable. Soos was easier to please, while Bill needed more convincing.

The previous night Bill tried to explain that if Stan wanted to really scare the customers, he could borrow some of Ford's specimens. Ford straight up denied him and Stan was offended that Bill thought his creations weren't good enough. As punishment he was put on gluing duty for three hours.

"We tried it once," Soos explained as he looked between two types of styrofoam tombstones. "Two people got sent to the hospital." He shook his head at the memory. "Not a shining moment in Mystery Shack history."

Bill grumbled. "He asks for my help, but then shoots down every idea I give."

"His reasons are mysterious, but you'll get used to it," Soos replied.

He looked over at Bill who played with a rubber snake. He twisted the head until it broke off.

The handyman smiled at his co-worker. "While we're here, we can find you a costume," he said and guided Bill over to the section with costumes.

With Bill focused on the array of costumes, Soos went back to searching.

The blond had to push through the crowd. An old lady nearly knocked him to the ground to snatch up a nurse's outfit that had hung on the shelf by his legs. Most of the items were already sold out, but the people continued to check in hopes that one had been overlooked.

Gold eyes scanned all the selections. Nothing intrigued him. Those poor designs paled to true horrors he had seen throughout centuries. He found a black shirt with black and white striped sleeves, and figured it could be used for something. A little ways down there was a bag filled with accessories. Bill thought over it for a moment then pulled the bag off the shelf.

He stepped out of the way before he was trampled. He listened for the sound of merry humming and hurried off to find Soos. The handyman smiled when Bill put the items in the cart.

"Stan's money won't cover that, but I can spot you some," Soos offered.

"No need," Bill said with a smirk. He pulled two twenty dollar bills out of his pocket. "Sixer calls it an allowance." The demon scoffed. "I help him out and he has the gall to call it that."

The money he earned from the Mystery Shack was put in a checking account. Stan had tried to argue that he not pay Bill since he was housing him, but Bill refused to work without compensation. In the end Stan had to cough up the money. In addition, Ford gave him a twenty dollar allowance weekly (which he kept secret from his brother).

With all the necessary items in the cart, the two approached the counter. Bill fidgeted at the sight of all the candy on sale. He reminded himself that in a few days he would have a haul of sweets. When the townspeople looked upon his super cute costume, they would offer him twice the regular amount of candy.

The cashier rang up Bill first. From her hot pink cheeks he could tell she found him attractive. Bill gave her a huge smile which made her look away in embarrassment. She hurriedly mumbled the total to him and nearly dropped the cash.

When she held out her hand to give him the change Bill cupped both his hands around hers. The cashier nearly squealed. He gave thanks and a wink that caused her face to burn crimson.

Soos watched the exchange and felt sorry for the scientist back at the shack. _Mr. Ford's really not going to like this_ , he thought to himself.

The woman was still in a daze when she rang up Soos' items. The total came up to twenty eight dollars and some change. How Soos managed to do that under Stan's budget was a mystery to Bill.

With the items purchased the two headed back to the car. Soos looked over at Bill who grinned. The bags were placed in the trunk.

Soos shut the trunk then turned to the blond. "Can I ask you something?" said Soos.

"Sure thing, Question Mark," Bill replied.

Soos hesitated for a few seconds. He knew he was verging on rude, but he needed to know, for the man he considered an uncle's sake.

"Why...why...what are..."

Bill lifted his eyebrows, cluing Soos to ask the question.

Soos smiled. "Nevermind, it's nothing," he said. After all Bill's personal life wasn't any of his business. If Ford had a problem with Bill's constant flirting, then he could address it himself.

The two climbed back in the car, buckled up, and headed for the Mystery Shack.

* * *

That night Stan had Soos, Wendy, and Bill help to set up the haunted house. Soos was right, when Stan put the finishing touches on the decorations, they looked scary. Combined with the perfect lighting they were downright terrifying.

Wendy was put in charge of publicity by posting signs throughout town Sunday morning and handing out flyers with every purchase at the shack.

Ford made it known that he found the new additions to his house to be a hindrance. As always Stan ignored him and had his employees do the same. After much pleading and a few insults, Ford begrudgingly agreed to participate in the activity.

The following night-Monday, October the twenty ninth marked the opening of the Haunted Shack. Almost the entirety of Wendy's high school was intrigued by what the tourist trap thought up for the spooky holiday.

Bill stood in front of a mirror straightening his bow tie. He was dressed in the same outfit he wore the day of his transformation. The yellow shirt and black vest now fit him better since he toned up some since his first day as human. The miniature top hat rested above his golden curls. He gave the reflection a smile and a wink before turning to see Ford staring at him.

"What are you doing?" Ford asked.

"Admiring my handsome self," Bill said with a laugh.

"You're in a good mood," the scientist commented.

"Of course," Bill replied. "It's not everyday you and Fez let me scare people. I feel almost like my old self again."

Ford rolled his eyes. He looked down at his own garments. A tattered lab coat made from an old sheet hung to his knees. Several splatters of red paint completed the look.

He approached the other man and tosseled his hair until Ford pushed him off.

"You're a mad scientist, Sixer, you need to look more disheveled," said Bill.

"I'm already disheveled enough having to look after you," the gray-haired man responded.

Bill stuck out his tongue and blew a raspberry.

"Bill," Ford called as the blond neared the doorway. With the ghost of a smirk he turned to face the other man. "Remember, no magic," he said.

"Of course," Bill replied.

Had Ford looked more carefully he would have seen Bill's fingers crossed behind his back.

Bill laughed as he made his way to the front of the shack. He was the last stop on the tour. All Stan knew was that Bill had something special planned. Surely the old man wouldn't mind a bit of magic if it freaked out his customers and brought in more the following night. Out of gratitude he wouldn't snitch to Ford.

Wendy was out front at the ticket table. She was dressed in a velvet witch's costume with black bell sleeves and a purple bodice. She greeted each customer with a half attempt at a wicked laugh. As Stan ordered, a "No Refunds" sign sat next to the cashbox.

Wendy smiled at her approaching group of friends. Stan smirked at his first round of customers. It was time to finally get some revenge on those pesky teenagers.

"Yo, Wendy!" Nate called. He high fived the girl.

"Wish you could come with us," Lee added.

"Me too, this is so boring," Wendy said with a roll of her eyes.

Thompson looked terrified, but he refused to chicken out and disappoint his friends.

Robbie held Tambry's hand. The two turned to get a picture in front of the shack. The word "Mystery" had been covered by a partially ripped banner that instead read: Haunted.

"Is-is it real scary?" Thompson asked.

"Why, you scared?" Lee teased.

"N-no," the other teen shakily replied.

"It's decent," Wendy answered as Stan instructed her to.

"Welcome to the Haunted Shack!" Stan announced. With exaggerated hand movements he began his introduction he wrote an hour before opening. "Legend has it this shack was built on cursed grounds. Every Halloween the spirits come back for revenge!" He gave a laugh.

"It's not Halloween yet, old man," Robbie commented.

Stan pointed a finger at the teenager. "That attitude angers them," he warned. He brought his hands together and smirked. The angle of his face beneath the dim light made Thompson and Lee shudder. "Shall we proceed?"

"This looks promising," Nate said.

"No flash photography," Stan ordered and snatched the phone from Tambry's hands. He handed the device to Wendy who secured it in the cashbox.

The group was led through the hallway. Electric sconces lit the way. The walls were covered with purple sheets. Some of the trick portraits Soos purchased were hung on the wall. A few rubber bats hung from the ceiling.

Robbie rolled his eyes at the lame quality. "I can't believe we wasted thirty dollars on this crap," he commented.

Stan smirked. He vowed that the boy would wet himself before leaving the shack.

The group approached the kitchen. A spread of sweet treats and favorite party foods was laid out on the table and Stan gave them permission to snack before they continue. The boys, save Robbie, accepted his offer.

The second they reached the table the lid toppled off the pot and a bloody head with one gouged out eye popped up. Thompson shrieked. Lee fell backwards and scooted against the refrigerator. The female head at the table screamed in agony as it jerked.

Robbie laughed to hide his own fear. Tambry clutched his arm as she stared at the writhing head.

"Come along," Stan said with a wave of his hand. "Let's not interrupt the meal." He laughed at his own joke.

The group hesitantly followed. They no longer chattered.

Stan looked back and winked at Melody. She grinned widely at his praise then picked a cookie off one of the trays to snack on before the next round of guests arrived.

Stan stopped them in the living room. The furniture had been rearranged. A fake rotting corpse sat on the couch with a remote control taped to its hand and an overturned bowl of popcorn at its feet. It looked like several pieces of its body had been eaten off.

"He really is a couch potato now," Stan said with a laugh.

"This...this is too much," Tambry said. She gripped Robbie's hand. "Please, I want to go."

"Chickening out, Tambers?" Nate laughed.

"G-guys, I feel something wr-wrong," Thompson stammered.

He shivered at the feel of something dreadful slowly approaching. Something stroked the hairs on the back of his neck.

Thompson slowly turned his head and screamed at the decaying creature behind him. The large monster crept out with its arms in front, dragging a swollen, rotting leg.

"Hungry," the zombie moaned. It reached for Thompson who fell down.

He pointed up at the undead creature. "It's-it's-it's!" Thompson shrieked.

In the midst of the screams Stan was truly impressed with Melody's makeup skills. He barely recognized Soos. The gashes and rot wounds looked real.

"I'm done!" Thompson yelled and ran back towards the kitchen.

The others stared as Soos blocked the exit.

"Hurry along," Stan called and beckoned them to follow. The teenagers needed no further motivation.

Stan stopped in front of Bill's room to give his customers a chance to catch their breath. The boys laughed at how scary the adventure had been thus far.

"Have to hand it to you, old man, not bad," said Robbie.

"We lost Thomspon," Lee said.

"Chicken," Nate teased.

"Now, let me show you the lab," he said while wiggling his fingers.

The door was opened to reveal Bill's room that had been stored with several of Ford's old equipment. Some of the broken machines from the shrine room had been moved. Among the items was the device Stan coined the "nerdy science box."

"Forget what I said," Robbie said with a roll of his eyes.

"Boring," Lee jeered.

"Stanley," Ford said as he slowly approached the group. "I've told you not to come in here without..." he stopped and looked over at the four teens. "Oh, you brought...visitors." He chuckled then invited them inside.

The teenagers were hesitant due to the sudden tone change and the blood stains on his coat, but did as the older man bid.

"It's not often that I have guests," Ford said and shut the door.

The room was shielded in the darkness save for the lamp over in the corner. The light flickered. Once again Tambry clenched Robbie's hand in hers. He listened to her unsteady breathing.

"My last test subject didn't do so well," Ford said. He waved for the guests to crowd around the table. A large lump was covered beneath a white shroud with red splotches all over. He looked up at the teenagers. "I could always use another."

The group simultaneously took a step back.

"I dunno," Stan said. "These are my customers."

Ford scoffed. "Surely you can spare one," he said. He gave the group a maniacal grin. "Become part of my research!" With a fake evil laugh that it surprised Stan that the teens fell for it, he ripped the cloth off the table. A mutilated and stitched body laid there gasping for air.

Screams filled the room. The fingers of the victim reached for the others as he raspily begged for rescue.

The door was thrown open and Lee and Nate ran for the exit. Ford's fake evil laughter echoed from the makeshift lab. Tambry tripped and Robbie helped her to her feet. They turned to see Stan standing over them.

"One more room," he said.

Robbie agreed if only to save his pride from the screaming he tried to pretend he wasn't a part of. Tambry considered the options, but without someone else to escort her out, she chose to stay by her boyfriend's side.

Ford looked out from the fake lab. He shook his head then went to grab his bottle of water. He tossed a cold one to McGucket who removed the cap with his teeth.

"You're not a bad actor," Ford said to the man who had once been his friend and research assistant. Stan had offered him a hundred dollars to help out with the haunted house for three days.

"You too," Fiddleford said with a laugh.

Ford smiled, though he couldn't agree. He figured Stan would chide him on his dreadful performance later.

The two men tapped their water bottles and gulped down the cool liquid.

In another part of the house Stan led the group to the giftshop. All the merchandise had been covered with black drapes. In the center of the room was a round table with a crystal orb sitting in the center.

Stan stood and looked at the vacant chair. He had already wondered what Bill could have up his sleeve. He wanted to surprise Stan, and shocked he was to find his star missing.

"Ugh, lame," Robbie complained.

"Ends on a low note," Tambry added once her voice functioned again.

"Welcome, mortals," a high-pitched voice called from the side.

Three heads turned to see the tall, skinny blond man leaning against the wall. He held out a hand and a cane appeared. Tambry and Robbie's eyes widened. Stan crossed his arms. He was aware that Ford had banned Bill from doing magic unless it was absolutely necessary, but he wanted to see what Bill had in mind.

Bill walked behind the table while twirling his cane. He sat down then crossed one leg over the other.

"This is the finale?" Robbie whispered to his girlfriend.

"Come, come, don't keep me waiting," Bill demanded. With a wave of his hand the two teenagers were pulled to the table. A chair was scooted underneath both of them.

Stan's eyes widened. If Bill could do that much with the majority of his powers locked away, he wondered just how powerful he truly was.

"Whoa! What's going on here?" Robbie exclaimed. He nearly fell back in the chair. He pointed at Bill. "How'd you do that?"

"Oh, I can do lots of things!" Bill cheered. "Like see into your future, your dreams, and even..." he chuckled. "Your deepest, darkest fears."

"This is so weird," Tambry said.

"You don't know the half of it," Bill said with a laugh.

Tambry looked over at Robbie who seemed genuinely intrigued.

"Take a look into my crystal," Bill said. "It holds everything you ever feared. You ever loathed. The very things to petrify you to the spot."

The teenage girl glanced at her boyfriend then shook her head. "I-I don't think I want to." She pulled Robbie's hand. "Let's just go."

The teenage boy's eyes met with Bill's.

With a grin he whispered, "Take a look."

Robbie rolled his eyes. "This is so stupid," the boy groaned. He leaned his face towards the glowing and cloudy crystal ball. "Ooh, what could be so sca..."

The teenager stopped when his eyes landed on the smiling faces of his parents. They stood in the cemetery just outside their house that doubled as a business. Robbie felt his throat tighten.

"What-what do you see?" Tambry asked.

He ignored her and continued to stare. He saw himself walk out onto the porch with a blank look in his eyes.

Robbie looked up at Bill. The demon smirked at the teen's obvious shudders.

"How did you do that?" Robbie asked and pointed to the crystal.

Increasing his smirk, Bill pushed Robbie's head back down.

The teen watched as the images shifted. He held a hand over his mouth. The noises became too intense. He tried to cover his ears if only to block out that laughter mixed with the screams. The visuals would keep him from sleep for at least a week.

Tambry rose from her chair and grabbed her boyfriend's arm. Robbie tensed at the sudden touch. He swung, nearly missing Tambry's face.

"I-I-I," he stammered. He looked over at Bill who wore an evil grin. He looked over at Tambry whose mouth hung open. He found it difficult to speak. Surely he wasn't capable of those kinds of things.

"Scary enough for ya?" Stan mocked.

"Robbie," Tambry cried.

Robbie fainted. Tambry tried to catch him, but he slipped through her fingers.

Stan looked over at Bill then back to the unconscious teenager. With a sigh the elderly man walked over to the cooler and pulled out an ice cold bottle of water. He poured it over Robbie's face. Then teen woke and wiped furiously at the frigid liquid.

He jumped up and pointed at Bill. "I don't know what you did, but it's not cool." He glared at Stan. "I won't come back ever."

Stan waved as Tambry assisted Robbie to the exit.

Bill crept up beside Stan.

"So?" Bill asked with a large grin. "Were you surprised?"

Stan sighed. He patted Bill on the shoulder. "Tone it down a little, would you? I can't have you scaring away all my customers for good."

"Sure thing, Fez," Bill cheered.

When Stan left the room Bill slid against the wall to the floor. He opened a piece of candy and popped it into his mouth. His boss' instructions were a relief as he didn't think he could repeat that powerful of an illusion a second time.

He would have a few minutes to regain his energy. For the rest of the night he would create lesser illusions and hoped that his magic wouldn't drain him before the Haunted Shack closed. It felt good to create horror once again. Halloween was definitely his new favorite holiday.

* * *

 **I hope the haunted house wasn't too scary. I wanted to do a detailed tour of the Haunted Shack, so I had Wendy's friends endure the horrors for us. I've been on both sides of the walk-through haunted houses. It was fun acting in one, even though I didn't have a voice for three days due to all the screaming I had to do for about four hours.**

 **Bill can still do magic, but he just can't hurt anyone. Also, when doing so it severely drains him of his energy, so Ford encourages him to only use it when absolutely necessary. Ford won't be happy when/if he finds out Bill was using magic. Stan's not going to tattle though.**

 **As for what Robbie saw that scared him so much-well, that's up to your imagination.**

 **The second Halloween chapter will be coming soon!**


	28. Trick-or-Treating

**Here is the long awaited trick-or-treating chapter. It will have cuteness, but also a good amount of drama, and a bit of humor.**

 **A huge thanks goes to DragoncatKHfan who gave me two of the suggestions used in this chapter.**

 **This fanfic has now over 15,000 views! Oh my goodness! Thank you all. What more, it now has 120 reviews! Thank you all so much! You guys are awesome! Virtual hugs for all of you. :)**

 **Thank you to DragoncatKHfan, ThatFanficReader, Sorryimaguest, Guest, Ella Le Hissy, and TheEvil4ssHole for your reviews on chapter twenty seven! Thank you so, so, so much!**

* * *

The last of the satisfied and terrified costumers left the Haunted Shack. Opening night had been a success. There were only two more left for the season. Stan made a mental note to keep the haunted house for at least a week the next year.

The staff met in what was once the gift shop. Stan said he had a surprise for everyone. Knowing Stan it could be something great, or just cleaning duty.

Melody washed the makeup off her face and then went to assist her boyfriend in returning to his smiling human self. While wiping away the cream she complimented his zombie performance. The handyman only laughed, deciding to spare her the real reason the role came easy to him.

Wendy had changed out of the hot costume which she hung up in the supply closet for the next night's shift. Dressed in her normal attire she sat on the round table, careful not to knock over the crystal ball.

The man in charge of the operation entered with a bottle of sparkling cider in hand. Soos handed a wine glass to each of the participants. The gold liquid bubbled in the glasses.

Stan held his glass high in the air once everyone was served. "Here's to a good night," he said. "Fewer people will sleep easy tonight." His grin widened. "Tomorrow will be twice as many."

The seven tapped glasses then drank to their success.

"I wish we could do this all the time," Bill said as he stared into his beverage.

"The triangle's a natural for the scares," Fiddleford said.

Bill gave a mock bow that had everyone laughing save Wendy. The redhead rolled her eyes at the act.

"Why do you keep calling him a triangle?" Melody asked.

Soos, Ford, Fiddleford, and Bill all exchanged glances which only intensified Melody's curiosity.

"It's a long story," Ford finally said.

"Remember the apocalypse I told you about in August?" Soos asked.

Melody answered, "Where the triangle tried to take over..." She gasped. She looked over at Bill and halfway closed her eyes. "That's really him?" Soos nodded. Melody inched over to Bill and examined his face. "He doesn't look triangular to me."

"You should've seen me in my glory days," Bill replied. He sipped his cider. "Good times," he said with a nod. "Good times."

"We're buddies now," Soos said and put his arm around Bill's shoulder. "He's going trick-or-treating with us on Wednesday."

Melody clapped her hands. "I'm so happy other adults like it."

Wendy groaned and stepped away from the group. Her phone buzzed with a text from Tambry. She read the message then gripped at her phone and glared at Bill.

The redhead grabbed Bill by his vest. Her other hand was balled into a fist. The others stared on in shock.

"You creep!" she hissed. "What the hell did you do to Robbie?"

Bill grinned. "Relax, Red, I just had a little fun with him."

Wendy growled and decked Bill in the face. Bill fell to the ground with a thud.

Ford restrained the teenager while Soos and Melody tended to Bill. Wendy kicked and thrashed in Ford's hold. Ford lowered her to her knees with her arms behind her back.

"Let go!" she yelled and fought against his hold, nearly breaking it twice.

"When you calm down," Ford replied.

Wendy took a deep breath and stopped struggling. Ford waited a few seconds to make sure she wasn't trying to trick him. A few seconds more and he released her.

Wendy quickly moved to her feet. She glared at the blond who assured the others that he was okay. Wendy's blood boiled at the sight of him rubbing the red spot on his cheek with a laugh.

"I thought you were over Robbie," Soos commented.

"I am," Wendy replied, though the slight blush on her cheeks said otherwise. She turned her glare to Bill. "Tambry said he's too freaked out to be left alone right now."

"Okay, so he may have overdone it a little," Stan said. He laughed as he thought over the teenager's dramatic reaction to the scare.

Melody helped steady Bill on his feet.

Ford looked from Stan to Bill. "What are you..." His eyes widened. "Bill, you didn't," he said.

Bill tried to give an innocent smile as he shrugged.

"Bill," Ford snapped.

"Oh, come on, Sixer, it was just a little harmless fun," Bill said.

"Harmless?" Wendy exclaimed. "My friend is afraid to close his eyes because of what you made him see."

Ford clamped a hand on Bill's shoulder and turned him so that their eyes locked. Bill smiled despite the slight shudder caused from the scientist's fierce glare.

Ford put his own glass on the table then plucked Bill's from his hand and set it next to his near empty one.

"Excuse us a minute," Ford said and dragged Bill into the kitchen.

Bill pulled his hand free and stared at Ford. Ford pinched the bridge of his nose then adjusted his glasses.

"Bill, I ask you not to do one thing," Ford scolded.

"What's the big deal?" Bill shouted. He crossed his arms. "He won't remember in the morning."

"The point is I told you no magic!" Ford yelled.

"Well, too bad," Bill argued. Ford's glare hardened. Bill's smirk widened.

The others listened to the argument that grew louder with each sentence. Soos noticed Melody's discomfort and informed the others that they were taking their leave for the night. Melody grabbed her purse and followed Soos out the door. The other three bid them farewell.

"Robbie might need my help," Wendy said then stomped out of the shack.

Stan and Ford watched as three of his volunteers got into their respective vehicles. Two sets of headlights lit up the property and then the automobiles drove out of sight.

The owner of the Mystery Shack shut the door and headed to the doorway of the kitchen where his brother and his pet bickered. McGucket stood there listening, not exactly sure what to do or say.

"Oh, and what are you gonna do about it?" Bill asked. "Nothing. Nothing at all."

Ford's eyes narrowed. "You can forget going trick-or-treating," he declared.

Bill's eyes widened.

"You're being unfair," Bill cried. He turned to the others and pointed a finger at Ford. "Tell him he's being unfair."

Neither of the other two men said anything for or against him.

Upon receiving no help he turned back to Ford and said, "Forget what you say, I'm going anyway." He stuck his tongue out at Ford then turned away from him. "All this magic has made me tired, so I'm going to bed." He strolled out of the kitchen towards his bedroom.

Stan and Fiddleford said goodnight to Bill before he headed to the bathroom to get ready for bed. Ford filled a glass with water and slowly drank it. He felt a headache forming and already named it Bill.

Stan invited Fiddleford to stay overnight and set him up a makeshift bed on the couch. The smaller man was covered with a blanket. It took no time for him to fall asleep.

Stan returned to the gift shop where his brother stripped of the bloody lab coat. Ford hung it up in the supply closet then turned to see his twin staring at him with his hands on his hips.

"I don't appreciate you undermining me," Ford said.

"He wasn't hurting anything," Stan argued. "I encouraged him, so if you're gonna be mad at someone, be mad at me."

"I am," Ford spat. He sighed then leaned against the wall.

"It was a few illusions, nothing more," Stan explained. "He can't hurt anyone."

Ford sighed. "You don't understand, Stanley." He shook his head as memories surrounding Bill hit him at once. "The things he'll show you. You can't understand."

"I know more than you think," Stan said with a half smile. "I've read your journals over and over."

"I often forget that," Ford said.

Stan laughed. He playfully punched Ford in the arm. "Yeah, those illusions are scary, but that's all they'll ever be."

Ford smiled. At least he managed that.

Stan grabbed the wine glasses from the table.

"You're gonna live with him forever," Stan said. "Don't make it miserable for all of us." He pointed a pinky at his brother. "Especially me."

Ford sighed. He walked to the vending machine and punched in the numbers. The door opened and he slowly made his way inside. Once again he regretted casting that spell.

* * *

With Tuesday came another successful night for the Haunted Shack. Bill and Ford barely spoke to one another if it didn't pertain to the haunted house, neither one ready to admit he was wrong.

With Stan's and Ford's begrudging permission, Bill used his magic to create less horrific illusions in the crystal ball. They were still frightening, but nowhere near the level he used the first night. The partial reason being Stan didn't want to get sued if something more severe than what happened to Robbie became the fate of another guest.

At last Tuesday was laid to rest and Wednesday was born. With Wednesday came the news from Wendy that Robbie could barely function at school due to the images Bill forced him to see. She glared at the demon while informing the group. She then revealed that his parents would take him to a therapist if he wasn't any better by Monday.

Bill felt little remorse, but he was intrigued to how traumatic experiences impacting human functioning. However, he knew Ford would never extend him permission to study the Valentino teen.

At five the Mystery Shack closed. Bill and Soos hung up the drapes to cover the counter and merchandise in the gift shop. Stan rolled the round table back into place. Bill put his crystal ball in the center of the table.

The three admired their work. At eight the Haunted Shack would run for its final night.

Stan turned to his two employees. "Alright, you two, be back by quarter to eight. Any later and I'll cut your pay in half."

"Thank you, Mr. Pines," Soos cheered then ran into the supply closet to pull out his costume.

Bill was pretty sure what Stan threatened was illegal, but most of his threats were just hot air anyway.

The blond walked to his room. He closed the door just as Ford approached. The human stared at the door with a hundred unspoken words ready to escape his mouth. He thought over his twin's advice, but knew he wasn't the one in the wrong.

Bill dressed in his black skinny jeans then pulled on the shirt he bought at the party store. He liked the sleeve's alternating stripes of black and white. Black was definitely a good color on him. Next came the lace-up black boots he found recently at a thrift store.

He opened the plastic bag of accessories. The headband of kitty ears was placed over his blond curls. He attached the tail to the top of his pants then slid the gloves that looked like kitten paws over his hands. To finish the look he pinned his bowtie to his shirt.

Bill emerged from his room then made his way to the gift shop where the rest of the crew waited. Soos and Melody were dressed as a ketchup and mustard bottle. Melody squealed when she saw Bill in his costume.

"That's so cute it's gonna make me throw up," Stan commented.

"Just one more thing," Melody said with a giggle.

She walked into the closet where her purse was stored and returned with a tube of pink lipstick and an eyeliner pencil. Bill stepped back when he saw the makeup item approaching. Melody put a hand on his cheek then applied the sticky substance to his nose. She then used the eyeliner to draw three whiskers on either side of his face.

"Now it's perfect," she said while admiring her work.

Bill picked a spoon up off the table in the kitchen to look upon his face. He smiled at the woman's makeup work.

Ford emerged from the vending machine two seconds before Bill returned. He took a double take at the demon. His cheeks became a bright pink.

"Meow," Bill said and put the back of his wrists under his lips. His fingers curved forward.

Ford stared in silence for a few seconds. He felt the blush increase. Soos and Stan noticed, but neither one said anything.

"Well, Sixer, what do you think?" Bill asked. He slowly did a three-sixty then stopped with one hand up and the other down. "Aren't I just adorable?"

"Yes," Ford answered without thinking. He cleared his throat then added, "The costume is cute, yes."

"Let's get going," Soos said.

Melody and Bill followed after him. Bill looked back at Ford who merely stared at him. Bill smirked which just made Ford blush more.

"Go," Stan said as soon as the door closed. Ford tried to argue, but his brother pushed him towards the exit. Stan opened the door and shoved Ford onto the porch.

"Are you coming, Mr. Ford?" Soos asked.

"Yes he is," Stan called then pushed his brother to the first step.

Ford glared at his grinning twin. He made his way down the steps then climbed in the backseat of the truck next to Bill.

"I'm only here as a chaperon," Ford clarified.

"Really, Sixer, how much trouble do you think I'll get into?" Bill asked.

"Do you want me to answer that?" Ford countered.

"You're gonna ruin all the fun," Bill said with a pout. He crossed his arms and slammed his back against the seat.

Ford groaned. Nonetheless, Bill looked too cute with that kitty face to stay angry or annoyed at.

Soos parked the car in the parking lot for the general store. The four unclasped their seatbelts then began their journey for candy.

The first house they stopped at was the one belonging to Chuck. The large man opened the door dressed as a slice of pizza. He complimented the condiment couple. He lifted an eyebrow at Bill, but gave him two pieces of candy anyway.

Next the rang the doorbell at Toby Determined's house. The small man greeted his guests. He commented how adorable the three adult trick-or-treaters were. As he gave each of them a handful of candy he told them of how he trick-or-treated until he turned thirty two. Bill sighed as the man talked, aware that this tale was robbing them of precious candy grabbing time.

Five minutes later Bill thanked Toby for the candy then walked down the porch. Soos and Melody, confused, yet thankful at Bill's action, followed after their friend.

They stopped at a few more houses. Several people made sure to gush at Bill's adorable costume. He used their reactions to his advantage to trick them out of more candy.

Bill's plastic pumpkin was halfway filled by the end of the tenth house. Melody complimented Bill's natural trick-or-treating talent.

They arrived at a small house. Bill rang the doorbell then stepped back. The door opened to reveal Lazy Susan. The trio greeted her with the usual "trick-or-treat." The elderly woman dropped the bowl of candy and pushed her hands against her cheeks.

"Oh! A cat!" she cried. She reached out and touched Bill's cat ears. With a huge smile she pinched his cheeks. "Aren't you're the cutest thing I've ever seen," she squealed.

Two cats circled Bill's legs. Despite the constraints of her costume, Melody bent over to stroke one of the mewing cats.

Bill tilted his head to the side and said in a higher voice, "Meow." He gave the woman a wink.

Lazy Susan shrieked in delight. She picked up the bowl and poured almost the entirety of its contents into Bill's bucket. She only stopped when she remembered that two other trick-or-treaters stood on her porch. She gave Melody and Soos two handfuls of candy each.

From the bottom of the porch Ford shook his head. Susan caught sight of him and tossed him a candy bar.

"Hey! You're Stan's brother!" she called with a wave. "Tell him to give me a call."

"Will do," Ford replied.

The group thanked her. Before Bill moved Susan pinched his cheek one last time. Another handful of candy was tossed in his pumpkin. He thanked her, following the spoken gratitude with yet another meow.

Bill skipped to the bottom of the stairs where Ford met him with a scowl. Bill ignored him and looked down at the candy that almost poked to the top. He would need a new basket before long.

"You are shameless," Ford commented when they walked off of Susan's property.

"Say what you want, Sixer," Bill replied. He showed the human his near full bucket. "But I'll be rolling in candy."

They visited a few more houses. Bill continued the same cutesy act. Most of the other hosts reacted the same way. Bill was rewarded with handfuls of candy. Soon the bucket was about to overflow.

He found a plastic bag drifting by and poured his first basketful into the bag and gave it to Ford to store in his coat pocket. Ford sighed, but complied anyway. In return Bill had to share ten percent of his candies with him. Bill agreed, even though he let Ford know with his tone of voice that he wasn't happy with the exchange.

With an empty bucket the group continued their adventure.

They reached Mayor Tyler Cutebiker's house. Tyler opened the door and squealed at the cuteness of the costumes. Bill even let the mayor pet his head like an actual cat. He gave each of them a king sized candy bar.

Bill's eyes lit up. He meowed and brought his paws to his face. Tyler was too overwhelmed with Bill's cute approach that he offered him a second chocolate bar. Bill thanked him then leaped off the porch where he was met with another disapproving frown from Ford.

"I don't get what you're so upset about," Bill said. "I'm getting candy. Lots of candy."

"And degrading yourself in the process," Ford argued.

Bill dismissed Ford's words with a wave of his hand.

Ford stopped. Bill noticed the human no longer followed. He turned to see Ford with his arms crossed, looking away from him.

"I don't like this behavior, Bill," Ford said.

Bill scowled. "Well I don't like your controlling nature."

Ford unfolded his arms and glared at Bill who stared back with a pout.

"You don't like anything about me," Bill spat. "Everything I do annoys you. The way I eat, the things I find funny, using my natural talents to get what I want."

"Bill, you can't just use magic to-"

"I'm not talking about the daggone magic!" Bill yelled.

Soos and Melody, who had walked a few yards ahead of them, turned to see the two glaring at each other. Several other bystanders tried to walk away, but still stared as they dispersed.

"Are they always like this?" Melody asked in a whisper.

"Sometimes," Soos replied while keeping his gaze on the other two in their party.

"Just because you're boring and wouldn't know fun if it came and bit your head off, you refuse to let me have any," Bill snapped.

Ford was stunned. He looked away from Bill and started to walk ahead.

"Sixer, I'm talking to you!" Bill shouted as he persued the other man.

"Just get your candy," Ford said with his back to Bill. "I'm not in the mood for you right now."

"Fine!" Bill yelled. "Who needs you!"

Bill walked over to Soos and Melody. The two watched as Ford hurriedly walked down the sidewalk. They sighed and continued on with their activity.

Ford walked into a bar. It was crowded to only be five minutes to seven. Most of the other patrons were dressed in an array of costumes. He sat down on one of the bar stools.

The bartender approached him. "Rough day, buddy?" he asked.

"You can say that," Ford answered. He ordered a glass of apple juice. The bartender lifted an eyebrow but delivered the sweet beverage to his customer.

Ten minutes passed. Ford had only drank half of his juice. He stared into the bronze liquid to see a blurred reflection of his own face. _I'm too old for this_ , he thought to himself. He downed the rest of the juice then put the empty glass back on the counter.

Someone sat down next to him. Ford glanced over to see Bill occupying the once vacant seat.

"You're wasting time," Ford commented.

"It's not the same without you," Bill replied.

The two sat in silence for a moment. Some dull movie played on the screen to their right.

Bill put his hand atop of Ford's. Ford looked over at Bill. Though he'd never speak it aloud, the remorse for his words was present in his eyes.

The bartender returned and inquired if Ford wanted a refill. Bill removed his hand from Ford's and placed it in his lap.

"I'm good," Ford declined. He looked over at Bill and said, "What do I owe?"

"Juice is on the house," the bartender said. He glanced over at Bill then back at his customer.

The two got up to leave. A drunk man stumbled over a chair and nearly tackled Ford to the ground. Bill grabbed the scientist and pulled him out of the way in time. The other man bumped his head on the counter then fell down. He stood up yelling with blood trickling down his face. The bartender sighed then ordered one of the barmaids to patch him up while they called an ambulance.

Ford brushed off his jacket and thanked Bill with his eyes. The two meandered through the number of people rushing to check out the excitement. Bill slid his hand into Ford's. Ford tightened the hold. The two made their way out the door.

The sky had darkened since Ford first stepped inside. Soos and Melody returned from their most recent house. Their bags were almost filled with candy.

"We have time for a few more," Ford said checking his watch.

"You two good?" Soos asked when he noticed their interlocked hands.

Bill looked over at Ford. The human smiled at him. Bill nodded. He released his hold on Ford's hand and ran up the stairs to the next house.

Ford shook his head. He figured he could give Bill one night to fully enjoy himself. The natural smile was cute to look upon.

* * *

Later that night the Haunted Shack closed for the season. Stan counted the money with a huge smile. After he paid his staff he would still have quite the profit. It was certain that the haunted house would last at least a week the next year.

The decorations were quickly taken down and stored for the next year. The supply closet would be filled to the brim. It didn't matter. In a month Soos would be assigned to clean it out and take inventory.

Bill snacked on candy during the clean up process. Ford warned him to slow down, but as always, Bill wasn't one to reason with.

Two hours later and the Mystery Shack was back to its normal state. Soos, Melody, Wendy, and Fiddleford said good night to Bill and the Pines. Bill never heard the well wishes from the others from where he laid on the gift shop floor, moaning in pain.

"Do something with him," Stan ordered to Ford.

Nearly fifty empty candy wrappers surrounded Bill's body. He writhed at the agony in his stomach. The makeup had been smeared on his cheeks.

"Sixeeeerrrrr," Bill whined when he saw the mentioned. "Help me, he cried and reached out a hand.

Ford simply shook his head.

"I'm dying, Sixer," Bill whined. "I knew I'd face my mortality eventually, but not this soon."

Stan lifted an eyebrow and silently chuckled at the blond's dying words.

"How cruel," Bill groaned. He belched, feeling warm liquid rise in his throat. He turned over and spit up the stinging bile. He laid his head back down and whined. He stared up at the ceiling. "I'm dying. It's over. I'm dying."

"I told you to eat in moderation," Ford scolded. "But you wouldn't listen to me."

"Why would sweet candy do this to me?" Bill questioned. "Goodbye, Sixer. It's too early for us to part."

"Good grief, Bill, it's just a stomach ache," Stan yelled.

"My tummy betrays me," Bill moaned.

"Let me get the drama king into bed," Ford said.

He helped Bill to his feet. Bill clung to Ford. Slowly they made their way to Bill's room. It was nice to see the clutter missing. Ford laid Bill down on the mattress and covered him up.

"I don't know if I'll be here in the morning," Bill cried.

"You'll live," Ford said.

"And if I don't?" Bill asked with a pout.

"We'll bury you in the back yard," Ford answered.

Bill pursed his lips further. He crossed his arms, immediately regretting the action. He turned on his side and clenched the sheets.

Ford ruffled Bill's hair. The other man's cold palms against his forehead felt good.

The gray-haired man turned to leave, but Bill held tight to his wrist.

"Stay," Bill quietly demanded.

"Bill," Ford tried to argue.

"Please stay," Bill pleaded. "Until I fall asleep." He burped, gagging at the taste. "If I die, I want you by my side."

Ford kept himself from laughing at Bill's dramatics. Under any other circumstances it would've been sweet. Nonetheless Ford pulled up a chair and sat next to Bill.

It was a silent twenty minutes. Nothing needed to be spoken. Ford thought over the events of the night. It wasn't one of their best, but not nearly their worst. Eventually Bill fell asleep, relieving Ford from his duty.

The human turned off the light. He took one last glimpse at the sleeping form of Bill before shutting the door. He stared at the lock and walked away.

* * *

 **Bill is so dramatic.**

 **Okay, so the Free Pizza Guy's name in this story is now Chuck.**

 **Again, thank you to DragoncatKHfan who came up with the idea of Bill eating too much candy and getting sick. I eventually want to do a chapter with a sick Bill. I'm sure he'll be even more dramatic. Or maybe a sick Ford and have Bill "take care" of him when in reality he just annoys him.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**


	29. A Typical Saturday at the Mystery Shack

**This is more of a humor chapter on a typical day in the lives of the Mystery Shack crew. Only it's not so typical at all. There is an action scene and a teeny bit of drama here too.**

 **Thank you to TheEvil4ssHole, DragoncatKHfan, Ella Le Hissy, ThatFanficReader, and Sorryimaguest for reviewing chapter twenty eight.**

* * *

Bill woke a few minutes after nine. He stretched and winced at his sore back due to sleeping in a wrong angle. He yawned then walked to the door and readied to shout for someone to let him out. He turned the knob surprised to find it unlocked.

Bill figured Ford forgot to lock it the previous night. He shrugged and would blame it on Ford's own carelessness when the scientist scolded him later.

The blond hurried to the bathroom. Twenty minutes later he emerged feeling refreshed. He quickly dressed then walked into the kitchen to be assaulted by the stench of smoke and charred batter. He waved his hand at what remained of black smoke.

In the middle of cooking Stan was distracted by an ad on the TV for a rival tourist trap. He grumbled at how that advertisement would rake in lots of customers and ultimately money. Then if he tried to do a commercial, everyone would just assume he was only doing it to cash in on the other man's scheme.

Stan's tirade against the injustice of life led him to ignore the batter frying in the pan. It was only when the black smoke reached the living room that he remembered he was on breakfast duty.

The backdoor was open, so Bill held his breath and made his way outside. Ford stood on the porch atop the first step. He was deep in thought, unaware that Bill stood only ten feet behind him. Soos walked about the yard, picking up trash and remnants of decorations they missed during clean up last night.

With a smirk Bill crept up behind Ford. He yelled as he wrapped his arms around the human's middle. Ford shouted and turned, ready to bust the face of his attacker.

Bill released his hold on Ford and fell to the floor. The scientist stopped and retracted his arm while breathing heavily. He put a hand against his heart and sighed.

"Bill, I could've hurt you," Ford said short of breath. He straightened out his sweater and regained control of his breathing. "You're going to give me a heart attack one of these days."

"Please, you're in perfect health," Bill said as he pulled himself from the porch floor. He draped his arm around Ford. "Though you don't look shocked to see me."

Ford stared at him with a lifted brow. "You live here," he said.

Bill laughed. "No, Sixer, you forgot to lock me in."

"I didn't forget," Ford answered.

"You mean no more treating me like a prisoner?" Bill asked with a wide smile.

"I hardly think that's a fair comparison," Ford replied. "You can come and go as you please."

"Only with your permission," Bill reminded him. "And not at nights."

"You can understand my reasons," Ford responded.

Bill shrugged.

"You earned it," Ford said. Bill smiled, but Ford continued before the other man could celebrate. "But if you abuse the privilege, I still have the key."

"So..." Bill said. He drew invisible circles on Ford's shoulder. "Does this mean you trust me now?"

"Not exactly," Ford said and moved away from Bill.

Bill sighed. He knew it wasn't going to be an easy feat. He himself couldn't trust that he wouldn't betray Ford a second time.

At long last the smoke was cleared out and it was safe for everyone to come back inside. Ford, Bill, and Soos sat down at the table ready for their breakfast.

Whistling, Stan plopped three plates of black pancakes void of syrup in front of them. Three pairs of eyes looked up at the man with the frying pan in hand. That horrible smell rose from what resembled charcoal on their dishes.

Soos was the first to speak. "Mr. Pines...is this a new recipe?"

"Exactly," Stan said with a laugh. "Stan Pines' grilled pancakes!" He laughed at his own joke. Soos managed a chuckle, but the other two were less than amused.

"Stanley, surely you're not trying to feed us this," Ford said.

"So this is the thanks I get for making you breakfast?" Stan countered.

Bill pushed his plate away.

"I'll make us something edible," Ford said as he stood.

"I want a milkshake," Bill called.

"Oh, me too," Soos cheered.

Ford turned to face the blond. "Bill Cipher, didn't Wednesday night teach you anything?" he asked.

"It should've, but it didn't," Bill replied with a laugh.

Ford stood there speechless. In the end he chose not to argue with the other man. Bill's quirks were just something he would have to adapt to.

Ford pushed by Stan and went into the refrigerator. He pulled out a vine of grapes and quickly picked off enough for everyone at the table. Meanwhile Bill busied himself with crafting the creamy and too sweet for breakfast milkshakes.

Stan glared at the two. "I make one mistake and you're actin' like it's the worst crime of the century," the elderly man groaned.

Ford sent his brother a glare reminding the more mischievous of the pair that he still hadn't gotten over all the crimes he committed under his name.

The blender whirred and in ten seconds three glasses were filled with the chocolate and strawberry beverage. Bill shook the bottled whipped cream then swirled three inches above the creamy drink. To top it off he opened the container of chocolate sprinkles and dusted the whipped cream with them.

Soos eagerly accepted his drink and sipped. A bit of whipped cream rested on his nose. Stan pretended to be annoyed, but gulped it down.

Bill sat beside Ford who simply rolled his eyes with a mug of steamy coffee in his hand. Bill licked the whipped cream before taking a long sip of the milkshake.

"Delicious," the blond said then licked his lips.

"Don't blame me when you get cavities," Ford replied without looking at the other man.

Bill shrugged and enjoyed his drink.

In all it was a typical breakfast at the Mystery Shack.

* * *

Later that day Stan led the tour group through the shack, showing off his phony attractions. The crowd gasped at the body of a taxidermy bear with a goat's head and a chicken's beak sewn on.

"This thing terrorized our town for fifteen years," Stan recited. "Until your's truly took him down with a rifle. He exchanged his cane for the very gun he supposedly used to kill the creature. "Photos, only fifteen dollars."

The crowd handed out tens and fives for an opportunity to get a snapshot of the brave hunter with his gun. Stan grinned wide, posing with the rifle. He was used to flashes from the same picture he had taken the last few weeks. That reminded him that he needed a new gimmick for the approaching month.

Suddenly the shack rumbled. The crowd began to panic and screaming about an earthquake. All at once they headed for the exit.

The vending machine was knocked to the ground. A ten foot chimera of a bat with a bear's head and a man's arms and torso busted through the new hole.

Stan's eyes widened and all the customers screamed.

"Not again," Wendy commented. She reached for the hatchet she kept hidden underneath the counter.

"Wait!" one man in a trucker hat shouted. With a huge smile he pointed at Stan who still held his rifle. "He'll take him down like last time."

Stan's heart skipped. He clutched the gun and looked from the monster to the guests.

"I can't shoot that thing!" Stan exclaimed. He thought then quickly added. "Not while you're all in here. What if I miss and it bounces back?"

The tourists then screamed about the chance of being shot.

"I told you we should've gone to Mystery Mountain," a middle-aged woman said to her husband.

Stan's blood boiled at that statement. He swung the gun then aimed it at the monster.

The creature expanded its bat wings revealing them to be thirty feet in width. Stan dropped the gun then ordered his customers to evacuate the building. The crowd scrambled for the exit, trampling some of the others.

The monster jumped into the air and began to fly about the gift shop. Exhibits and cheap knick-knacks were knocked to the floor. A jar of formaldehyde eyeballs shattered. The eyes rolled up under a man's feet, causing him to slip and bump his elbow.

Ford and Bill reached the top of the stairs. Ford's ray-gun was ready to fire. Bill's hands were engulfed in blue flames.

"Get down, this thing is dangerous!" Ford called and knelt down to take the shot. His eyes widened at the sight of ordinary people from out of town running for their lives.

"You don't say, Poindexter!" Stan yelled.

"Its bodily fluids are like acid to us," Ford said. "Don't let them touch you."

The chimera swung at Stan. He growled then smacked the creature in the face with the butt of the gun. Momentarily stunned, it faltered, then caught its bearings. It screeched, causing the entirety of the visitors to the Mystery Shack to scream.

A teenage girl climbed out from under a shelf she used as shelter. She aimed her iPhone at the monster and snapped a picture. The creature's sensitive ears picked up the sound of a camera and turned. The girl screamed as the monster grabbed her with its bat-like talons. She was hoisted to the ceiling. The teen's mother screamed and shouted for Stan to do something.

"Dammit," Ford hissed. He lowered the gun. "I can't take the shot without hitting her."

"Then let me," Bill said.

The blond jumped onto the checkout counter. He leaped up and landed on the monster's back. The creature yelled in pain as Bill wrapped his arms around its neck. He shook, but Bill's grip was too hard to break. The monster released his hold on the girl.

Soos jumped up and caught her. He carefully placed her back on her feet, but had to catch her a second time when she fainted. The girl's mom screamed and ran over. She picked up a fallen postcard and fanned her daughter's face.

The chimera grabbed Bill by his arm and tossed him into the only rack of postcards still standing. Bill and the rack fell to the ground. Bill bounced on the metal rack then rolled over, barely conscious.

The monster roared and swooped in to take out the demon. Wendy jumped in the way and swung her hatchet. The blade sliced the creature's palm. He let out a cry of agony then turned its sights on the redhead. Wendy moved into a defensive stance. It reached for her, but its massive body gave her time to dodge. She grabbed the chimera's shoulder and flipped it. The tourists applauded.

The chimera jumped to its feet. Bill grabbed Wendy by the middle and pulled her to the floor. The hatchet clanged against the wood floor beside them. She turned to the demon, ready to sock him when she noticed the two men standing directly fifteen feet in front of her. Both Stan with his rifle and Ford with his ray-gun took aim.

It eyed the two humans and licked its lips. The sound of the ray-gun firing up caught its attention. The monster turned, exposing its weak abdomen. It realized its mistake too late when the first gun fired. The bullet from the rifle penetrated its heart. The crowd cheered and whistled. Stan took a second shot just for safe measure. Ford fired the ray-gun and the creature's body, along with some of the shack's merchandise, and a portion of the wall disintegrated.

There was a brief moment of silence before the shack erupted with applause. The twins turned in time to be bombarded by the visitors. They shook hands with both of the men. The unconscious teen woke up and her mother embraced Soos.

A boy about a year older than Wendy helped her to her feet. She thanked him and he blushed. The redhead pushed a lock of hair behind her ear.

"You're so brave," the boy commented.

"Hey, I've dealt with much worse," Wendy replied.

The teenage boy chuckled. "My name's Zack," he introduced.

"Wendy," the girl said.

"Cool name," Zack said. "So, I can like give you my phone number, or something."

"Word," Wendy responded.

He pulled out a sticky note and wrote his number on it before leaving it in her palm. Wendy closed her fingers around the neon blue piece of paper and smiled.

Bill stood and brushed dust from his hair.

"Best trip ever!" a ten-year-old boy shouted with a pumped fist.

The middle-aged man smirked at his wife and asked, "Still wished we went to Mystery Mountain?"

"Forget that place!" his wife shouted. "This is where the real action is." She lightly punched Stan in the arm. "We'll be checking in every summer."

"You got a website or a Facebook page?" the husband asked.

"A what?" Stan asked scratching his head.

Soos laughed. "Yeah, I can get on that tonight. Just look up Gravity Falls Mystery Shack."

The couple nodded and joined the rest of the crowd taking pictures and gradually filing out of the building. Stan grinned widely at the publicity he would receive from that disaster.

"Too bad you destroyed its body, it would've brought in the bucks," Stan said and nudged his brother in the side.

"Stanley, the blood would've..." Ford tried to argue.

"Yeah, yeah, I heard you the first time," Stan said and waved away Ford's concerns.

All the smiles faded when the employees turned to take in the damage. They knew what their task for the next few hours would be.

"I'll get to work on the wall," Soos said and went outside to gather his tools and spare wood. It wasn't the first time he had to repair the shack, and he was certain that it wasn't close to the last.

"Are we closing down?" Bill asked as he stripped of his shirt.

Ford blushed and had to turn away before any of the others noticed. He begged his heart rate to return to normal.

"Nah, we'll tell the guests they just missed the action, they'll flood in to take pictures," Stan replied.

"For once you'll be selling the truth," Bill laughed and pulled the Mystery Shack shirt over his head.

"What you say, wiseguy?" Stan asked.

Bill laughed while picking up the very rack he fell over. From what he could tell there was minimal damage that Soos could easily fix.

Ford focused his attention on the vending machine. He pushed it back upright and guided it to the doorway. He needed to work quickly if he wanted to keep tourists out of his lab.

Wendy glanced up at the clock with a sigh. Five couldn't come fast enough.

* * *

Later that night after dinner three men crowded into the living room to watch TV. Stan sat in the recliner and lazily flipped through channels. Soos pulled out a comfy chair from the closet. Bill laid on his belly with his feet in the air, occasionally kicking.

Something caught the older man's eye. He smiled and placed the remote on his lap. He pulled the lever and the chair reclined. Bill yelled as the extending piece of furniture bumped his legs. He rolled over and clutched the chair cushion close.

"Um...Mr. Pines," Soos said when the title card for _The Duchess Approves_ flashed.

"What? It's a good film," Stan stated.

Soos shrugged and figured he'd give the period piece a chance.

They were ten minutes in when Ford entered the room. He opened his mouth to speak, but stopped when he saw the eyes of all three were glued to the screen. He looked to see what captured their attention.

A light-haired woman in vintage clothing talked with some man. The writing was witty and the costumes beautiful, but couldn't imagine Stan watching something in that genre.

"Stop staring, Poindexter, and join us," Stan said.

Ford started when he realized he was caught.

"I have to get back to..." Ford began.

"Ugh, it's always the same with you," Stan grumbled. "At least grab us some snacks."

A few minutes later and the group snacked on chips, bagel bites, popcorn, and soda. Bill had a handful of Halloween candy by his side. Ford shook his head at the blond's choice in food.

"You'll never learn," he commented and sat down beside him.

Bill replied by opening a miniature candy bar and popping it in Ford's open mouth. The scientist glared at the grinning man, but chewed the chocolate rectangle.

An hour later the movie reached the climax. The Duchess gave her speech. At last she spoke her most famous line, "I may be a duchess, but I'm also...a woman." Stan and Soos cheered. Bill laughed and Ford felt himself actually moved by her decision.

"I have to admit, it's not bad," Ford commented.

"It pulls my heartstrings," Soos added.

Bill laughed. "It's so ridiculous." He opened a bag of M&M's. "I like it."

The four watched until the very end. As before Stan was passionately against the ending. He threw his near empty bag of chips and yelled at the decision to scriptwriters chose. Soos gasped. Bill jumped up and leaned closer to the TV to make sure the twist was what he actually viewed.

Ford however picked up a handful of popcorn and nodded. "Makes sense," he mumbled.

The credits rolled leaving everyone feeling a range of emotions.

"Could've ended better," Bill said.

"I think she made the smart choice," Ford argued.

Bill rolled his eyes, but wasn't in the mood to challenge his opinion.

"While I was disappointed, I'm glad they didn't choose the obvious route," Soos commented.

Stan shook his clenched fists. "I hate it," Stan growled. His features and voice softened, "But I also love it too much to hate."

"Good way to describe it," said Soos.

Bill sprung to his feet. He helped Ford off the floor. The human winced at the pain in his lower back. Bill hugged him from behind. He placed his cheek against Ford's shoulder blade.

"What are you doing now?" Ford asked.

"Sixer's hurt," Bill said. He rubbed his face on Ford's back.

"No, just getting old," Ford clarified.

Soos smiled at the exchange while Stan shook his head.

"Go be weird somewhere else," Stan ordered.

Ford blushed and pulled himself free from Bill's embrace. He brushed the crumbs from his sweater.

"I should get back to work," the author said. He excused himself from the group and headed into the empty gift shop.

Bill frowned and followed after Ford. Ford sensed his presence and turned, halting Bill in his tracks.

"It's your day off, go have fun," Ford stated.

"Maybe I want to spend it with you," Bill replied.

He paused for a moment giving Ford the indication that he was done with the conversation. Once again Ford headed for the lab. His hand hovered over the keypad when Bill called his name.

"Do you not like having me around?" Bill asked.

"Bill," Ford started. "You know I lo...care deeply for you," he corrected himself. The blush quickly faded. "I just need a little quiet time to think something over."

"Something that can't include me?"

Ford shook his head. "Not this time," he answered.

Defeated Bill nodded and turned away. Ford pushed the code to unlock the secret lab.

As he passed into the secret room Ford thought, _I can't include you because the experiment involves you._ He approached the lab. _I only hope I'm right and you'll react quick enough for both our sakes._

* * *

 **This chapter was just some light-hearted fun. More drama and action will be in the next chapter. Ford plans to put himself in danger for the sake of research. Ahhh!**

 **Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Also, a huge thanks to Ella Le Hissy who wanted me to include a scene where Bill and Ford watch and comment on The Duchess Approves. I hope you liked it.**


	30. The Forbidden Trail

**This chapter has a few disturbing/scary details related to the creature they're hunting down.**

 **Thank you to TheEvil4ssHole, Yosni, TheRandomSekihanFan, Princess Dia, Ella Le Hissy, and Pepper Lover 21 for your reviews on chapter twenty nine.**

* * *

"Has anyone seen Bill?" Ford asked as he walked into the gift shop.

Wendy lifted her face from the music magazine that cured her boredom and shook her head. Soos stopped hammering a nail. He looked over at Ford with a look of pity, not sure if he wanted to reveal Bill's whereabouts.

Stan paused from rearranging the exhibits. After the disaster the previous day, the ones he could salvage were returned to their spots, or made into something new. He sighed at the ruins of what was the month's main attraction. He picked up the bottle of crazy glue and went to fixing a three-headed rodent.

Stan turned for Ford to repeat his question.

Stan answered, "One of the women from yesterday came by," he said while keeping his attention on the project at hand. "She wanted to thank him for his heroics with breakfast."

"It's almost one," Ford stated.

"Yeah, this was four hours ago," Stan revealed.

"It doesn't take four hours to eat..." Ford stopped. He sighed and shook his head. Soos saw Ford's fists clench.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Ford," Soos said. He placed the hammer on the floor and offered the other man a hug.

Ford held out his arm to stop him. "No, no, it's fine," the scientist said. He adjusted his glasses. "He can do what he wants. I just wish he'd consider his responsibilities for once."

Stan clicked his tongue. "I was the real hero," he mumbled.

A half hour later an Oldsmobile parked in front of the shack. Stan grinned at the thought of potential customers. His smile faded when he saw Bill step out of the car. The blond said something to the middle-aged woman in the driver's seat. He waved and then stepped away from the car. She drove away while Bill made his way into the shack.

Bill greeted the four staring at his entrance. He hummed merrily as he headed for his room. Ford blocked his path.

"Where have you been?" Ford asked. "I told you to meet me at half past eleven."

"Breakfast ran a little late," Bill answered with a smirk.

Ford could smell the second-hand stench of a floral perfume radiating from Bill's clothes. His hair was unruly and the top button on his shirt undone.

He felt his blood boiling at the way Bill wore the deed on his sleeve without an ounce of shame. He remembered where he was and decided not to confront him at the moment.

"Get cleaned up, there's something we need to check out," Ford said.

"Ooh, an adventure?" Bill asked.

"Something like that," the other man answered.

In ten minute's time Bill returned to the gift shop. With a water bottle filled with juice a plastic bag of Halloween candy in his jacket pocket he was set.

Ford was glad that at the very least Bill changed clothes, he wouldn't be able to stand that smell the entire afternoon. He exchanged the boots for the red tennis shoes. Soos stooped down to tie Bill's shoes for him.

With the keys in hand, Ford led Bill to the car. The vehicle sped off in the direction of the mountains on the outskirts of town.

"Where we going exactly?" Bill asked.

"I want to follow up on some research I did back in the late seventies," Ford answered. He took a quick glimpse at Bill. "There's a ghoul that lives in one of the caves."

"Oh? Sounds like fun," Bill said. He leaned back against the seat and smiled.

Almost an hour later they reached the trail that led to the caves. Bill closed the door then skipped to the beginning of the path. Ford checked to make sure he had his ray-gun strapped around his back, his hand laser gun buckled across his hip, and the journal in his trenchcoat pocket.

Bill stood with his hands clasped behind his back. With his feet planted in the dirt he looked up at the height they would be ascending.

The way up the mountain was surrounded by a metal gate. A chain blocked off what was once the entrance to the path. A large metal sign that warned of danger and demanding no trespassing. Ford walked over to the trail. With one hand around the chain he lifted it so he and Bill could pass under.

The two marched up the rocky path. Ford opened the journal to the page written specifically on the ghoul. That creature didn't bring up the best memories of his younger years. He looked over at Bill and hoped the demon with condensed powers could take it down. He wondered if they should turn around. Ford shook his head, they already came that far.

"So I'm assuming this thing is dangerous," Bill said. "If it's blocked off and you keep looking at me and your journal."

Ford was slightly surprised, but he nodded.

"I had Soos look it up on the internet last night," Ford said. "Supposedly over two hundred people were killed on this trail since my last visit. When the cops finally investigated they found dismembered body parts and bones strewn everywhere. They assumed it to be carnivorous animal activity and blocked it off."

"Is that the case?" Bill asked.

"We'd be safer right now if it was," Ford answered.

Bill nodded. He felt his lips curve into a grin.

Ford pushed a branch out of the way. Bill dodged the swinging twig before it smacked him in the face. The blond glared at the other man, vowing to get him back later.

The scientist held his arm out to keep Bill from moving forward. In silence the two heard something rustling in the bushes. Ford told himself that they were too far from the cave's opening. However, it had probably been years since it had the chance to feast on a fresh human carcass.

Bill's ears picked up the sharp movement. He turned his body in the direction of the sound. Ford placed his hand on the side of his laser gun resting in the holster on his hip.

Both jumped back and Ford yelled as a raccoon dashed out of the bushes and across the path. Ford caught his breath while Bill laughed. Ford scowled at the smaller man, but was too relieved to stay angry.

Bill clamped a hand on Ford's shoulder and hunched over with laughter. It took all his strength not to crumple into a ball on the gravel.

"Oh my. Hahaha," Bill laughed. "You...hahahaha...Stanford Pines, scared by a hahahaha...a rodent." Bill wiped a tear from the corner of his eye. He pressed his forehead against Ford's back and continued to laugh.

"Are you done?" Ford asked and pulled away from Bill's grasp.

The blond hunched over and grabbed his knees. He held up a finger and shook his head while laughing. Ford crossed his arms and sighed. He looked down at his watch then back at Bill whose laughter was fading.

Once he got his laughing under control Bill stood up. A few chuckles passed through his lips.

The two continued on their path. While looking up facts on the ghoul's place of residence Soos had discovered that the path was commonly referred to as The Forbidden Trail due to the fact that seldom one who walked it returned home. Ford was one of the few who lived to tell the tale.

"I should probably warn you to be careful," Ford said. "This thing is unpredictable. It likes to kill and taste recently dead flesh."

"How do you know that?" Bill asked.

Ford grimmaced at the memory from over thirty years ago. It wasn't a pretty sight.

 _Stories from the locals telling of family members and neighbors out hiking on the path that led to the short peak named Cavemouth caught young Ford's attention. With a notepad he jotted down the details the townspeople offered._

 _After two weeks of listening to local legends and word of mouth from someone who knew someone who knew someone who visited that cave, Ford was ready to investigate._

 _As usual Fiddleford needed convincing. The older scientist's excitement and promises that it was for the benefit of mankind no longer worked. In the end he offered McGucket a pay raise. With a child on the way the smaller researcher couldn't turn down the offer._

 _The following day the two hiked up the mountain. Several times Ford left the out of shape Fiddleford behind. Each time he returned with an apology. Internally Fiddleford asked himself why he let Ford talk him into such a ridiculous act. He figured that the extra salary wasn't worth his life. How would his wife and unborn child survive without his income and mental and physical support?_

 _After five hours of hiking (including a few breaks) they reached the top of the small mountain. True to its name the peak consisted of a cave opening. Ford flipped on the flashlight and ventured inside. Fiddleford was more hesitant. Shaking, he followed after his colleague. He had to quietly sing a childhood song to keep his nerves from causing him to collapse._

 _Ford opened his first journal. He jotted down a few notes about the cave itself. He saw the jagged clawmarks on the cave wall. He had Fiddleford hold the flashlight while he sketched the markings. The smaller scientist failed at keeping the light source steady. Nonetheless, Ford managed to capture an accurate duplicate of the original._

 _"I wonder what could've made these markings," Ford mused._

 _Fiddleford heard a rhythmic crunching from behind. He turned and shined the flashlight in the direction of the noise to find the spot vacant. Ford demanded for the light be returned to their location._

 _"I wonder if it's an ancient language," Ford thought aloud. "Or maybe a code of some kind."_

 _"Stanford," Fiddleford interrupted. "I...I think we should leave."_

 _Ford ignored his colleague's suggestion as he thought over other possibilities for the markings on the cave wall. Ultimately he decided they should venture further into the cave. Fiddleford wanted to protest, but Ford hurried on into the opening. The smaller man gulped and followed after the other._

 _Fiddleford halted when he heard that same crunching. He brought the noise to the other researcher's attention. Ford listened. He pointed in the direction the sound seemed to be coming from._

 _The two crept closer to the soruce of the noise. Fiddleford felt like his heart would bust through his slim chest any second. The flashlight shook in his trembling hands._

 _They stopped at a new crevice in the cave. Ford held out his arm to keep the other man from entering until he had a chance to check it out first. The fact remained that there were natural reasons (such as bears or lions) that could cause those noises._

 _They slowly and silently made their way into the new opening. Fiddleford shakily shined the light ahead of them._

 _Fiddleford tripped over a stocky lump. He fell, causing the flashlight to roll away. Pines helped McGucket to his feet. Fiddleford ran after the flashlight that landed against another wall. He focused the light over what caused him to trip._

 _Fiddleford's scream filled the the cave. Ford quickly placed his hand against the other man's mouth and the two listened for any sounds. The crunching ceased. The younger scientist heavily breathed as he looked upon the mutilated corpse of one of the two bicyclers that passed them on the trail earlier that day._

 _The two felt a presence behind them. That same crunching resumed, only slower and closer. Slowly they turned and shined the light on the source of the noise. The skinny man shrieked and dropped the flashlight at the horrible sight before him. The light displayed a shadowy creature with bright red eyes standing behind them. In his clawed hand was what remained of the other bicycler. The dead man's face was petrified expression of horror._

 _Ford turned to run but the smaller man was frozen in place. Ford grabbed him by the arm and dragged him through the cave. The creature caught sight of its second course and pursued. Ford gritted his teeth at Fiddleford's screaming._

 _They reached the cave's exit. The two stopped just as they reached the cliff with a steep drop. The ghoul hurried out of the cave and lunged at Ford._

 _Ford grabbed Fiddleford's wrist and threw themselves over the edge. The two men rolled down the rocky terrain. Groans and yells of pain echoed in the air. At last they reached the bottom of the slope._

 _Ford peered over to see they were still a ways away from the beginning of the trail. He gripped his journal in one hand and his friend's arm in the other. The two ignored the aches and stings throughout their body as they booked it down the trail. They stumbled a few more times. Broken bones and bruised bodies were better than becoming that monster's next meal._

 _The two stopped when adrenaline finally gave out. Fiddleford's legs wobbled and he fell to the ground with his arms and legs sprawled out. His chest rose and fell at a quick pace. Ford surveyed the area to see they were not being followed. He leaned against the trunk of a pine and slid down to the dirt. He realized he too was breathing heavily._

 _Ford looked at his journal. He pocketed it inside his coat and decided he would record his newest discovery later. At the moment they both needed rest and to return home before nightfall._

Ford came to a stop at the very place where he and McGucket landed when they escaped their deaths over thirty years ago. Bill, who was preoccupied with looking around at all the scenery, bumped into the human. Ford started then glared at the blond.

It was the halfway point. Bill sat down on a boulder and drank the last of his juice. He held the top over his tongue hoping a few stray beads would find their way into his mouth. Pouting he tossed the bottle against the bark of a tree.

Ford shook his head then sat down. He opened his coat and pulled out a plastic bag he packed with sandwiches for him and his companion to share. Two triangle-shaped slices of wheat bread stuffed with peanut butter and bananas were handed to Bill. He sneered at the food, but his stomach reminded him that he was hungry.

He only had two bottles of lukewarm water left, but wasn't going to let Bill die of thirst. He needed the demon to at least be functioning when he tested his theory in about an hour or so. Bill greedily drank half the bottle in one gulp. He licked away the bit that had splashed over his lips.

They would be approaching a stream soon where they could refill their water bottles. It wasn't the most sanitary of water, but it was better than dying of dehydration, or worse waking up seconds before being consumed by a hungry ghoul.

Bill finished the last of his water. Ford instructed him to hold onto the bottle. Bill shrugged and sat it next to the boulder he used as a chair. The blond excused himself to go urinate in the bushes. Ford lost his appetite after hearing Bill announce those words.

A few minutes later Bill returned with a lizard crawling on his arm. Ford pocketed the trash and picked up his own near empty bottle. Bill scrunched his and then stuck it in his pants pocket.

The two continued their journey. They stopped once to refill their water bottles at the creek and another time to catch a few minutes of rest.

Another hour and they could see the opening of Cavemouth.

Ford glanced down at his watch. It was a little after five. They had about three hours of sunlight left. From what he researched on ghouls, it was not wise to encounter one after dark.

Ford's stomach twisted. He looked over at Bill who snacked on a bag of Gummi Bears. He opened up his journal to the most recent pages on Bill and results of the bonding spell. He scanned his notes on the last two instances in which Bill was given a power boost. In invisible ink he wrote: It's my hypothesis that when I'm in danger, Bill will be given the power needed to protect me. Reasons unknown. The theory itself needs to be tested before confirmed.

Once more the scientist took a glimpse at his test subject. He hoped the being he selected wouldn't be too much of a challenge. Had there not been so many others in the shack the previous day, the chimera would've provided him a safer experiment, but he couldn't risk all those innocent lives. His own was a different story.

"Bill," Ford called. He waited until those gold eyes were only focused on him. "If it comes to you having to fight this thing, I'll need you to be careful."

"I won't become a little ghoulie's snack," Bill said.

Ford smiled. The two trekked on.

They were less than a mile away from their destination. It baffled Bill how people actually found walking five mile trails fun. He whined that his feet were aching and he wanted to take a break. The other man ignored him and insisted they push on. He didn't want them scrambling for shelter at nightfall so close to Cavemouth.

"Sixer, I'm tired," Bill whined. "Can't we rest for a little bit."

"We're almost there," Ford argued.

Bill groaned. He threw himself on the ground. "I need to rest, this is too much for me."

"Bill, you're a dream demon, now get up and stop acting like a child," Ford scolded.

"No," Bill replied and blew a raspberry at the human. "And I'm not a dream anything anymore thanks to you and your stupid spell."

Ford pinched the bridge of his nose. "Bill, I do not want to have this conversation right now."

"And I want to rest, so I suggest we come to an agreement," Bill stated.

Ford shook his head. "Maybe if you ate nutritious meals instead of always filling your body with junk, and had gotten proper rest instead of going out with that woman this morning, you wouldn't be so tired."

Bill sat up. He glared at the human. "Oh, so we're back on that? I told you I lost track of time."

"And I asked you to stop with that...behavior," Ford argued.

"What? Are you jealous?" Bill asked. He moved to his feet.

"Don't be ridiculous," Ford snapped. "I just want you to think about things. You keep this up and you're going to end up with a reputation."

"And I care because?" Bill asked with a smirk.

Ford glared. "Because it's not just about you," he spat. "Your reputation effects everyone you associate with.

"Oh...I get it," Bill said with a grin. He crossed his arms and moved closer to Ford. "You don't want everyone to know that you're friends with a sl-?"

Ford's eyes widened. Never had he heard anyone use that word so casually.

When he regained his ability to speak, Ford crossed his arms and shut his eyes. He said, "Well, when you put it that way."

Bill's eyes narrowed. He turned and began to walk away.

"Bill," Ford called. The blond ignored him. "Bill," he called a second time and ran after him. He grabbed Bill's arm, but the latter pulled away.

"Leave me alone, Sixer," Bill warned.

Ford released his hold on Bill. The blond turned and headed in a different direction.

Once he was out of sight Ford yelled. He never lost his temper, and it felt good to just let his emotions go for once.

He took a few deep breaths and let the rage pass through him. It burned him up how they would have to postpone their experiment until a later time. Unfortunately, it would give Bill time to ask questions.

"So close," Ford muttered.

He looked around to see the sky a bit grayer than it had been. He started in the direction that Bill stormed off in. He was certain that Bill wouldn't be able to hold his own against the ghoul without that extra power.

"Bill!" he called. He put his hand against his mouth and yelled louder, "Bill!" He moved at a quicker pace. "Bill, we need to get going!" Ford yelled.

The scientist cursed when he realized how far from the path he was. Even if he found Bill, there was the likely possibility they would be wondering through the forest until darkness fell upon them. He unbuckled the ray-gun and ran further into the woods.

One hand balanced the gun on his shoulder and the other pushed branches out of the way. He nearly tripped over a few roots. Aside from the ghoul, there were other creatures out there that could do harm to both him and Bill.

"Bill!" Ford yelled. "Please, answer me! Bill!"

He pushed through trees and thickets.

 _Please let him be safe_ , Ford thought.

He stopped inches from tumbling over a cliff. His heart almost burst as he stared into the abyss that nearly claimed his life. Ford caught his balance on a sturdy oak branch. He steadily moved himself to the edge. He peered over and prayed that Bill hadn't been so lost in his anger that he never saw the drop.

Ford looked back in the direction that he had come. His heart rate hadn't entirely returned to normal after coming close to his death. It would take all night to hunt down Bill in that expanse of forest.

He decided to head back for the trail in hopes that Bill would return before nightfall. He had read the journal a few times, surely he knew how dangerous it was to be so close to the entrance of Cavemouth with the dark hours approaching.

It was close to six thirty by the time Ford made it back to where they stood before their fight. Ford decided that when and if Bill returned they would just call it a day and head on home. It was a shame to have wasted the day, but it outweighed the alternative.

In his mind Ford knew he was right. Bill chose to delay precious research time. He was the one who chose to degrade himself for reasons Ford could not understand. Yet he would never hold such a conversation with Bill of all people. Ford wondered why he was suddenly blushing when thinking about Bill.

A hawk flew overhead. Its screeching broke Ford from his thoughts. The author glanced down at his watch. He whispered a prayer that Bill would return to him soon.

"Hey!" a hiker called as he neared Ford.

The voice was not Bill's, but nonetheless, the scientist turned. He greeted the stranger.

"It's awful late to be out here alone," the hiker said. He stopped and leaned over to catch his breath. He reached into his pouch and pulled out a canteen. He gulped down the water and sighed in delight at his thirst being quenched.

The man was dressed in black pants and a black shirt with a matching jacket. His hair was the color of obsidian. His eyes were shielded by sunglasses. Ford noticed the skies darkening, but knew he wasn't in the position to judge another's fashion sense.

"I'm waiting for a friend," Ford said.

The hiker put his hands on his hips and tilted his head. "Don't see many people on this trail," he commented.

"Technically we are trespassing," the scientist replied.

The hiker laughed. "I don't care about the rules," he said. "I like this trail. Not much traffic, y'know?"

"I understand why," Ford said.

The other man nodded. "Silly legend if you ask me." He dismissed Ford's concerns with a wave. "Probably people get lost and eaten by wolves or something."

Ford wondered if he should warn the stranger of what he knew lurked in that area. However, he figured that if the ghoul hadn't attacked him yet, it either didn't notice, or didn't mind him.

"Name's Moore," the hiker said and extended his hand.

Ford accepted the stranger's handshake. Moore did a double take at the six-fingered hand. Ford retracted his hand.

"Your friend, what does he look like?" Moore asked.

"How'd you know it was a he?" Ford questioned in return.

Moore pointed further up the trail. "On my way back I passed this other guy. Blond and skinny. He looked scared, but wouldn't stop. Just kept running."

"Bill!" Ford shouted. He grabbed the other man's shoulders. "He's heading towards Cavemouth?"

"I think he was escaping something in the woods," Moore replied. "But yeah."

Ford released the hiker and dashed towards the home of the ghoul. Moore called after him, but Ford didn't slow. The scientist looked to his left to see his new acquaintance keeping up with him.

"I think you should go back home," Ford said.

"That's what I should say to you," Moore countered.

"I need to find my friend," Ford cried and ran faster.

"I know the trail, I can help," Moore offered.

Ford gave the hiker his thanks and the two rushed towards Cavemouth-the very place they had intended from the start. Perhaps Ford would get to see the results of his experiment after all. He could only hope Bill was still alive when they found him.

 _Please don't let the ghoul catch him_ , Ford thought. He would never forgive himself if this outing was Bill's last.

* * *

 **Ah, yes. Another evil cliffhanger. This chapter was getting pretty long. Will they find Bill, or will he meet his end long before then?**


	31. Cavemouth

**This chapter has some gore. Not overly so, but probably more than any of the previous chapters.**

 **As always, thank you to my reviewers: DragoncatKHfan, TheEvil4ssHole, TheRandomSekihanFan, Ella Le Hissy, and Sorryimaguest-you are all amazing. Muchas gracias.**

* * *

Ford stopped to catch his breath as they neared the peak. He looked up and only a few yards ahead of him was the opening to the ghoul's home. Ford shivered at the thought of Bill stepping through the entrance unarmed.

Moore came to a stop next to Ford. He pointed at the entrance of the cave, his own lost breath preventing him from speaking.

Ford reached for his ray-gun. Moore was surprised to see such a weapon. Ford held it in front of him as he approached the opening. Moore grabbed his shoulder just before he entered the crevice.

"Are you crazy?" Moore shouted. "Do you know what they say lives in there?"

Ford lifted an eyebrow. "I thought you said you didn't believe in local legend."

"I-I don't," Moore said and retracted his hand. "But I don't think it's a good idea to test fate either."

"I don't have a choice," Ford replied. He looked up at the blackening sky. "I'm not going home without Bill."

Ford turned his attention back to Cavemouth. He steadied his breath. He clutched the gun close, his finger rested on the trigger. He would not be taken by surprise this time.

His feet guided him into the cave's opening. He was transported back to 1977 when he eagerly entered the cave without the knowledge of the horrors that lurked in the shadows of the rock walls. That day he had put McGucket in danger and today he possibly endangered his new best friend. He could only hope that Bill had better sense than him and stayed far away from the cave.

The author pressed the green button on his watch that acted as a flashlight. The clawmarks that had once intrigued him had multiplied and looked more like a mural of torture and death. This go round there was no time to stop and idly doodle in his journal.

Moore hesitantly followed behind. He wrapped his arms around himself and looked around the inside of the infamous cave.

The permanant scent of blood clung to the place. Ford moved into the area of the cave where he and McGucket had once witnessed the creature feasting on the dead.

The flashlight illuminated the feeding area. Ford's stomach twisted at the piles of bones and disguarded flesh. The smell alone made him nauseus. One of the corpses still retained most of its facial features-Ford figured the victim was on the menu within the last forty two hours.

He crept closer to the graveyard. The light shined on each of the faces. Among the ones that had not yet rotted, he didn't recognize any familiar faces. From what he gathered from the fresher bodies, the ghoul always left the faces in tact. He made a mental note that that detail would be something worth noting when they returned to the safe confines of the Mystery Shack. The reason for such an odd trait would remain a mystery forever, but it was something Ford was willing to accept. He didn't figure he'd get much information out of the creature anyway.

Ford stepped back and let out a sigh of relief. From what he could see among the bodies at the top of the stack, Bill was not among the number.

Ford turned to see Moore gaping at the pile of human carcasses. Ford blocked the other man's vision of the sight. Moore's eyes were still shielded behind the shades.

"He's not here," Ford said. "I assume he's still alive."

"Assume or hope?" Moore asked.

"Both," Ford answered.

The scientist glanced back at the collection of bones. He wondered if he should let the town know what really resided in that cave, if only to give closure to the families of those who met their fate inside. He decided against it. No one could find peace knowing their loved ones were eaten by a monster.

Ford checked the bodies one last time to make certain that Bill wasn't among the unnamed number. His heart begged that Bill was merely wandering on the trail, or resting somewhere in the woods. At the very least he was grateful that Bill had not ran willfully into danger.

A sudden thought struck the scientist. He turned to Moore and asked, "You said Bill was running from something in the woods?"

Moore nodded. "Not surprised, lots of animals out there." He paused then added, "And other things."

Ford gripped the ray-gun. "But he looked scared?"

"I think so," Moore answered.

Ford positioned the gun over his shoulder and pointed it towards Moore.

"What are you doing?" Moore shrieked.

"Bill would never run away from danger," Ford revealed. His finger sat against the trigger. "Tell me now, where is he?"

Moore chuckled. "Who knows," he said. "I'll deal with him later."

Ford moved into a defensive stance while the gun charged up.

"I knew you'd come back someday," Moore said. His lips curved into a grin. "Not many people have six fingers on their hands."

Moore removed his sunglasses and let them fall to the ground. Ford stared into the crimson eyes that appeared to be glowing. His skin became dull and lifeless, resembling a shadow. His canines transformed into fangs. His arms increased in size and the fingers switched to claws.

Ford aimed the gun and Moore and fired. The creature dodged the bullet. He lunged at Ford and smacked the ray-gun from his hold. The weapon landed among the pile of bones.

The ghoul grabbed Ford by his shirt and hoisted him above the ground. Ford looked down to see that like a shadow the monster's body had the ability to grow. Their heads stopped inches from the roof.

Moore licked his lips. "You escaped me once, but now I'll get to taste you," he cooed. He licked Ford's cheek. The scientist winced at the adhesive residue left on his face by the sticky tongue. Moore smiled. "Tasty," he said making the human shudder.

Ford was tossed against the cave wall. His back took most of the damage. He fell face-forwards into the remains of a previous victim. The scientist struggled to lift himself. A sharp pain in his back caused him to stumble back down. The bones clanked against each other.

He spied his ray-gun a few feet away. Ford painfully crawled towards his only chance of salvation. He reached out his hand. The gun sat less than a foot from his grasp. Moore jumped in between the human and the weapon.

Moore gripped at Ford's throat. "I prefer to kill my food before eating it," he said. He licked his lips. "But today I think I'll give living meat a try."

The ghoul brought Ford to him. One hand clutched tightly to Ford's neck and the other restrained Ford's arms behind his back. The red eyes gleamed with delight. He released his hold on Ford's throat momentarily to rip open the fabric of the gray sweater, revealing the vulnerable skin of the human's chest.

"I always start with the neck, it's the tastiest part," Moore said. Ford struggled, but Moore's hold on him was too strong.

He opened his mouth. His breath carried the stench of a thousand rotting corpses. The empty hand gripped Ford's hair and his head was tilted back. The fangs dug themselves into the sensitive flesh in between the neck and chest. Ford yelped as the teeth sunk deeper. The more he struggled, the more it hurt.

Moore delighted at the fresh blood on his tongue. His grin widened and readied himself to taste the actual meat. He lifted his fangs giving his victim a moment of relief. His eyes widened and he lurched to take the first bite.

A fist collided with Moore's cheek seconds before the fangs penetrated the skin. Moore caught his bearings and glared at the skinny creature standing before him with blue flames surrounding his fists.

Ford fell to the ground. He gripped at the open wound. Hissing at the pain from simple arm movements, he further shredded his sweater and folded the fabric to form a makeshift bandage. He winced as the cloth was pressed against the tender wound.

"You made a grave mistake coming here," Moore taunted.

Bill's red eyes narrowed. "No, you're the one who made the mistake," he spat.

Despite the pain Ford looked down at his pinky. Just like the two times before the tattoo glowed gold. He glanced over at Bill's hand. Shining dimly beneath the flames was the very same gold glow. Ford smiled.

Moore advanced on Bill. The blond moved out of the way and kicked the ghoul in the back. The monster laughed. He turned to face the demon. Bill's eyes widened as he felt a fist in his gut. He stumbled backwards and gasped for air. He looked up to see a fist bash him in the face. Bill slammed against the wall. The jagged rock sliced his forehead.

The blond dodged the next blow. Moore stopped before he collided with the wall. He leaped at Bill, knocking him to the ground. The two tumbled. Moore landed atop of Bill. The demon interlocked his legs around Moore's and flipped him. Bill stood and stumbled backwards.

The ghoul moved to his feet and grinned at his opponent. "I have to admit, it's been a while since I had a real challenge," he said.

Bill smirked. "I won't go down without a fight," he replied.

Bill held out his arms. The blue flames increased, encasing the entirety of his arms. Moore gasped as the glow extended to his own body. He felt his arms being pulled against his will. Bill jerked his own arms back and his magic yanked the ghoul's limbs from their sockets. Moore screamed and black liquid dripped from the open wounds.

Bill used the monster's distraction to jump and kick him in the face. Moore spun and landed face-first on the cave floor.

Bill rushed over to Ford. He helped the scientist to his feet. The gray fabric was stained scarlet. Ford removed the bandage to discover the bleeding had not slowed. Bill ripped a larger portion from the damaged sweater. He folded it into an asymmetrical square shape. With the remainder of the fabric Bill did his best to wrap the bandage like tape. The cloth was not secure enough and they would need to get him to a doctor fast.

The two turned to see the ghoul back on his feet. Ford gasped and Bill swore as the limbs regenerated. Moore wiggled his clawed fingers.

"You're not an average human," Moore stated. He then swung for Bill.

The demon barely missed being sliced open. Moore appeared behind Bill. He gripped the blond by the back of his neck. Bill jammed his elbow into Moore's torso. The ghoul groaned and squeezed Bill's neck tighter.

Moore slammed the both of them against the floor. Bill screamed as his face was busted against a rock. Ford gasped. Moore stepped back giving Bill the chance to shakily move to his feet. His cheek was gashed and his right eye began to swell.

Moore grabbed Bill by the throat. He licked the blood from the recent wound. Bill hissed in both pain and disgust. The ghoul kneed Bill in the stomach. He then threw him against the wall. The demon fell unconscious.

The ghoul wondered which of his two victims he should indulge in first. He smiled at Bill. He never had the chance to taste a humanized demon before. He grabbed the unconscious Bill by the neck and tilted his head back. He would eat good tonight.

Moore gasped as he felt pain explode through his stomach. He looked down to see a gaping hole in his belly. He swiftly turned to see Ford standing slightly hunched with the ray-gun in hand. The barrel smoked from its most recent fire. Ford breathed heavily from his mouth. The gun charged for its second attack.

The ghoul tossed Bill against the rocky wall. He rushed for Ford. The scientist gritted his teeth. He glanced down at the gauge, begging it to load faster. Moore picked Ford up by his jacket. His shadowy forehead pressed against Ford's. The wound started to regenerate.

"I'm going to enjoy eating you alive," Moore growled. "But first I'll let you watch me devour your friend."

Ford smiled as the two heard the gun whir.

"I don't think so," Ford said and pressed the trigger.

The ghoul screamed as his body obliterated. What pieces were spared splattered along the cave walls.

Ford dropped the gun. He rushed over to Bill's side. He turned Bill on his back and gently shook him. The blond was unresponsive. Ford smacked Bill in the face to again receive no reply. He leaned his ear against Bill's chest and sighed in relief at the heartbeat.

With the adrenaline wearing off and the blood loss starting to affect him, Ford slumped beside Bill. Breathing became more of a chore. He looked at Bill and wondered if he should at least get them out of the cave.

Ford groaned in pain as he stood. He inhaled sharply, regretting the decision. He leaned against the wall until the pain in his chest subsided. The scientist bit his lip and bent down to pick Bill up. The wound stung. Ford removed his hands from Bill. He slid back down into a sitting position and placed his hand against the injury.

Brown eyes landed on Bill. Ford leaned his head back against the wall. They would be yet another two corpses forever lost in Cavemouth.

"I'm sorry, Bill," Ford whispered. He looked over at the sleeping man. "I never should've brought us here."

He reached over and stroked that stray curl that always laid over Bill's forehead no matter what the demon did. From what Ford gathered Bill didn't care, so he too wouldn't let the out of place tress bother him either.

The author gently stroked Bill's uninjured cheek. He found some comfort in knowing Bill would at least die without pain. He could only hope that the smaller man could forgive him in the afterlife.

Ford stopped and took another look at Bill. The gash on his face didn't bleed. He ran his fingers over Bill's cheek and grimaced at the sticky substance coated on his fingers. Ford gasped at the discovery. The ghoul's saliva acted as a sealant.

Ford cursed himself for blowing the creature to smithereens. No doubt the ghoul's spirit taunted his foolishness in Hell.

Ford leaned his head against the rock again. He glanced down at Bill's attempt at a bandage. Thus far the blood had not seeped through. Ford knew it would only be a matter of time before the cloth could no longer keep the blood at bay. Even if he did survive blood loss, there was no way he could make it back down the trail in his condition.

Nonetheless, the scientist could smile at the fact that Bill would be able to make it out alive. Secondly, his theory had been proven true.

 _It's a shame no one will ever know_ , Ford thought and shut his eyes.

* * *

 **Another cliffhanger. How will they make it out? Or will they make it out?**

 **Okay, so most of you saw Moore being the ghoul coming. I'll have to do better next time. :P**

 **I did some research on ghouls before writing the last chapter, which also inspired some of this chapter as well.**


	32. Bill's Decision

**Okay, heads up. This chapter is very angsty. It is also mostly Bill-focused. The chapter is titled as such because in this chapter Bill has to make a major choice. This chapter is mostly narration. There is a little dialogue, but mostly Bill and his thoughts and actions. Also there is some flashbacks too.**

 **This is chapter thirty two which ends part/season two of Bonded. Part/season three will commence with chapTer thirty three. (A part/season will be every sixteen chapters.)**

 **Thank you to all my reviewers. TheEvil4ssHole, Yosni, Ella Le Hissy, DragoncatKHfan, Sorryimaguest, ThatFanficReader, Awesome, thedudewhokissedacreeper, and TheRandomSekihanFan-thank you for all your support on the last chapter. Your reviews give me encouragement and are so appreciated. Thank you so much!**

* * *

It became more laborious to breath. Each second stretched. He tried to raise himself up only for the severe pain to push him back onto the cave floor. The stench of rotting bodies a few yards away assaulted his nostrils, yet he dare not vomit, or even gag if he didn't want to be filled with another round of pain.

Occasionally the injured man would check his wound only for it to sting at the touch. Brown eyes would then scan the six fingers to see them void of fresh blood. At the very least that was something to be thankful for.

The second blessing was the warm body resting next to him. The blond had not yet waken from his unwanted slumber. Ford would periodically check to make sure Bill was still breathing. He saw no flow of blood or any signs of broken bones from on the other.

Ford leaned his head back. The air was getting too stuffy. He waved his hand towards his face. The brief bit of cool air was a relief. However, his body contained too little energy for him to continue. He needed to conserve what little he had if he wished to stay alive.

He took a deep breath only for the minimal amount of oxygen to betray him. His lungs begged for more than the cave could supply. If only he had the strength to crawl to the opening. The chill of the November night air would be such a blessing.

The hours passed on without any response from Bill. The night approached engulfing the cave and those within in darkness. Ford's stomach begged for food. His tongue desired the taste of water.

The soft moan caught Ford's attention. He prayed that it was Bill making that noise. Should Moore regenerate, or they meet another creature, Ford would be forced to sit there and let it take him.

Again Bill moaned. He lifted an arm to his face and rubbed at his eye. He hissed as his finger roughly rubbed the swollen flesh about his right eye. He opened his eyes, but the right eyelids only barely parted.

"Bill," Ford said. "Are you okay?"

"Think so," Bill replied. He sat up too fast causing his head to spin. He laid back down on the rocky floor and groaned. He gently pushed the balls of his palms against his eyebrows. He opened his eyes once more and let out a breath he'd been holding. "Why's it so dark?" he asked.

Ford cracked a half smile. It fell when he slightly moved, aggravating the wound.

"Bill," he said again.

Bill heard the pain in his voice and sat up to take a look at the human. He suddenly remembered the ghoul bit deep into the human's flesh.

"How bad is it?" Bill asked when he moved to his knees. He tried to take a look, but Ford smacked his hands away.

"Bad," Ford replied. He moved and groaned. "It's deep. I'm surprised it hasn't bled through yet." In the dark he would be unable to tell if the bandage finally failed.

"Should I take a look?" the blond asked as his hands fidgeted in front of the bandage. His glowing gold eyes met with Ford's.

Ford shook his head and placed his palm protectively over the wound.

"We don't have anymore cloth," Ford reminded him.

Bill grimaced.

Ford rested his head against the wall again. Bill sat down beside him. He took Ford's hand in his.

"Bill," Ford said. He tightened his fingers around Bill's.

Bill nodded and leaned closer. Ford's other hand gripped Bill's shoulder. The smaller man winced at the sudden pressure as Ford rode the wave of pain. He loosened his grip then looked Bill in the eyes.

"Bill, listen carefully," Ford said. Bill could barely see Ford's eyes behind the dusty lenses. "I'm injured. I can't move. I won't be able to get out of this cave on my own feet." Bill bit down on his lip. "I need you to get help."

"Where am I supposed to get help?" Bill asked. He cupped his other hand around Ford's.

"You'll have to follow the trail," Ford answered. Bill shook his head. Ford ignored and continued with his instructions, "Go into town, call an ambulance, something," Ford answered.

"I'm not leaving you!" Bill exclaimed.

"Bill, please," Ford begged. He cupped his other hand around Bill's cheek. "I won't get any better here. The longer we wait, the more likely it'll get infected."

He didn't need to say anything more. Bill pulled Ford's face against his chest. The human cried out in pain at the sudden movement. Bill never heard the other man's protests. He wrapped his arms around Ford's form.

Despite the agony throughout his middle, Ford raised his own arms and returned Bill's embrace. He inhaled his scent incase it was the last moment they spent together.

Bill had grown accustomed to Ford by his side. He leaned forward and placed a kiss atop Ford's forehead. The scientist looked up. Although he could barely make out the outline of Bill, the demon could clearly see the human's agony on his face.

Bill removed his jacket. He folded it into a ball and placed it on the ground. He gently guided Ford's head upon the makeshift pillow. The new positon was more comfortable. If he did die, at the very least he would be the one corpse who passed in some bit of comfort.

The blond wrapped his arms around himself. The thin shirt did little to block out the night chill. He headed for the cave's opening.

"Bill," Ford called before he left him alone for possibly hours. Bill turned. Ford laid quietly for a moment, making Bill wonder if he imagined Ford's voice. At last the man continued, "I'm trusting you."

Bill's heart leaped at those words he thought he'd never hear Ford speak again. Bill gripped the rock wall. The jagged edges scraped his palm. He nodded, though he knew Ford wouldn't be able to see it.

He swiftly headed from the cave. The waning crescent moon along with a mass of stars provided a little bit of light. Not that it was needed-his own eyes enabled him to see through the shadows.

His feet hit the rocky trail. As long as he stayed on the gravel walkway he would make it back to town without getting lost. He recalled how long it took to travel up to Cavemouth and worried that Ford would pass before he made it halfway down the trail.

Bill continued on. There was no time to wonder on what if's when his best friend's life depended on him bringing professional help to his location.

Bill cursed his fate for not allowing him to keep his infinite magic. It would take no time for him to fix Ford's conditon in his previous form. He hated Ford more for trapping him in a useless body without the proper skills to look after him.

His feet skidded along the rocks. Bill caught his balance on a nearby tree. When his heartrate slowed back to normal he continued along the trail. Bats swooped overhead. He could hear an owl's call in the distance. Bill wished he still had his ability to communicate with birds.

The time passed by. How many minutes or hours the demon walked he knew not. Ford's orders were clear. He knew what the outcome would be if he failed the mission.

Bill tripped over a root. He tumbled down the trail. He rolled down the slope until he reached the bottom. He landed hard on his side. He hissed and pulled the stone from under his ribs and hurled it into the woods. He heard it smack against a tree in the distance.

The blond moved to his feet. His hand rubbed vigorously at his aching side. He glanced up at the top of the slope. At the very least the fall cut off some of his travel. He limped for a few feet until the pain finally subsided. His clothes were coated in dirt.

He pushed on for another quarter of a mile until his legs burned. He stopped by a boulder and sat down to catch his breath. He looked back up at the distance he had traveled. He could barely see the entrance of Cavemouth. There was no point in looking down the mountain as the amount still needed to travel would only discourage him.

The grumbling in his stomach reminded him that he had not eaten since late afternoon. He pushed the remaining gummi bears into his mouth, knowing that little bit of sugar would not sustain him for long.

He leaned over to give the sugar the chance to enter his bloodstream and provide him with a second wind. His gaze fell on the markings on his pinky finger. He sat up straight and brought his hand closer to his face.

For the first time since the first week of his transformation Bill wondered what would happen if Ford died. The spell bonded him to Pines. Despite having read Remington's book twice, he too knew too little on the curse itself.

He stared at the unwanted ring and pondered if with Ford's passing he would be free to return to his previous form. Even if he was forced to remain in human form he could flee Gravity Falls and live his life as a drifter until he found someplace he wanted to settle. If he wanted he could grant Chelsea Chipper's request, marry her, and the two of them find a life far from the small Oregon town as possible.

A smile crept over Bill's face as the possibility of regaining all his powers surfaced. He looked back up at the black speck in the distance that was the cave that currently sheltered Ford. He figured that Ford wouldn't survive even if he did bring EMTs to his location. His eyes landed back on the tattoo that kept him forever in a town that held no future for him. He knew he didn't want to spend the rest of his life selling bric-a-brac to the stupid humans who fell for Stan's every trick.

It was too perfect of an opportunity. He leaned back on the boulder and stared up at the stars. He decided he would wait a little longer to continue his journey. He would seek help, but wait until enough time passed that Ford either died in the cave or the infection became too intense that he died on the way to the hospital.

Bill closed his eyes. The grin increased as he thought up his plan. He would cry to the police, the hospital staff, and even Ford's family. He'd give the Pines and Mystery Shack crew the tearful story of how Ford bravely fought off the ghoul (as for the others he decided on the tale of a rabid wolf attack). For extra measure he'd tell of how he braved the night looking for the way back. He giggled as he came up with the idea of accidentally veering off the trail. He would use the darkness as an excuse for why he couldn't find his way back to the path until dawn. He would appear exhausted mentally and physically when he finally found someone to help.

Bill opened his eyes and turned on his side. He wondered if that story was too detailed to be believable. The better alternative would be just resting until sunrise. He then would take off down the pathway giving Ford the allotted time to die. When he was free of the bond he could just hop aboard a bus heading away from Gravity Falls. Stan and the others would just assume that they both perished on their outing.

Ford never told Stan or any of the others where he planned to go. A week or so without return Stan would call the police. The search for poor old Stanford Pines and his "young" colleague Bill Cipher would take place. The authorities would never consider searching Cavemouth of all places. The only other person who saw them on the trail was the ghoul, and thanks to Ford he could never tell his side of the story.

Of course Stan would eventually consider the possibility that Bill had something to do with his twin's disappearance, but without any concrete proof he'd never be able to confirm that story.

Wherever the bus dropped him off Bill could go to the nearest bank and withdraw all of his money. He then would take up a new name and completely change his appearance. Even his gold eyes could be hidden with a pair of contacts. He hoped he regained his magic in order to perform a permanent glamour on himself.

He'd start a new life somewhere else while Ford slowly rotted into a wilting corpse. Eventually the scavengers of the forest would pick him apart until he too was nothing more than a forgotten pile of bones.

The plan lulled him to sleep. Just as he neared slumber his eyes opened with the memory of how Ford refused to leave him with the Remingtons. He remembered how Ford fought them off to ensure that Bill return home with him.

He was hit with Ford's last words to him. _"I'm trusting you."_ Bill tightly shut his eyes.

"You're a fool, Fordsy," Bill mumbled.

He turned over on his other side. The rock's hard surface pressed against the forming bruise caused by the stone. Bill groaned and laid on his back. His eyes opened to take in the starry sky. He sat up and placed his hands over his face.

Ford had been stupid enough to trust him in the past. Bill still congratulated himself on how well he was able to manipulate the young researcher. He had read the human's desires for love and friendship and played along with his fantasies.

 _"Yer in a good mood," Fiddleford said as he stirred the sugar in his coffee cup._

 _The mentioned looked up at the younger scientist and smiled._

 _"Ya got yerself a girlfrien' or somethin'?" McGucket asked before taking a sip of the hot beverage._

 _Ford shrugged. "Not quite," he replied. He placed the chewed pen on the table and shut his journal. He looked out the window at the sunny day._

 _For some reason he wanted to forget researching for one morning and just enjoy nature. It was something he and Stan did as children, but something he had taken for granted in his adult years._

 _"Fidds," Ford said without looking at the other man. Fiddleford glanced up. He too looked over at the window to see what caught his colleague's attention. Instead Ford said, "You know my whole life I've always been picked on for being different." Ford glanced down at his hand. "Not just physically, but also my interests and my way of thinking."_

 _Fiddleford nodded. One night in a fit of stress before the week Ford had to defend his thesis, the genius shared painful childhood memories with his roommate. Fiddleford had shared a beer with the stressed man and sat by his side and listened to the feelings Ford had kept locked inside the four years he had been at the university._

 _Ford finally turned to face his friend. "You know how it feels to find someone who finally understands you?"_

 _Again McGucket nodded. Before Stanford he never had a true friend._

 _"I mean just gets you?" Ford repeated._

 _"Yes, I do," Fiddleford said and thought of his darling wife and three-year-old son back at home. He took another gulp of his drink._

 _Ford smiled. He turned back to the window. "I think I finally understand what it means to be in love."_

 _Fiddleford nearly choked on his coffee. He slowly swallowed then asked, "So you have found someone?"_

 _"Kind of," Ford replied._

 _He closed his eyes and imagined Bill Cipher. Never before had he met someone who was so intrigued with him. In return Bill himself was a fascinating creature. He knew it was silly to develop feelings for someone who wasn't even human. What more a creature that he couldn't interact with outside the mind. However, Bill offered him that mental intimacy that he desired for so long._

 _Anything Ford wanted Bill promised he could make it happen once the portal was finished._

 _Bill's presence appeared in his mind. Ford smiled both inside his head and on the outside. McGucket assumed Pines thought of his crush._

 _"Oh, could I be the cause of this merry mood?" Bill asked and pointed at himself._

 _Ford chuckled. "You could say that," he said._

 _Bill put his arm around Ford and ruffled his hair with the other hand._

 _"Bill," Ford said. He turned to face the triangle he considered his closest friend. "When?" He was relieved that he didn't blush in the Mindscape. "When this portal is finished will we able to be on the same plane...in the real world?"_

 _"Of course, Sixer," Bill said. He gently nudged Ford on the shoulder. "There'll be nothing to keep us apart. I'll even be able to take human form if you want." He folded his hands and said, "I can't wait for that day."_

 _Ford's grin widened. He was sure his real face glowed bright red and had Fiddleford worried that his friend had a fever. "Me either."_ _ **Then I'll finally be able to hold you.**_

 _Ford forgot that Bill could read minds. The dream demon beamed at that new information. He said, "When we're in the same dimension, the first thing I'll do is hug the genius who helped me."_

 _Ford became speechless. He smiled. Bill always knew what to say._

As always Ford was easy to manipulate. He wondered if Ford was sitting there with that dumb smile on his face as he waited for Bill to return with help. The only downside of carrying out his plan is that he wouldn't get to see that look of intense hurt and loss of hope when Ford realized that once again Bill betrayed him.

He closed his eyes again. The snooze only lasted ten minutes. The demon groaned as he lifted himself from the makeshift bed. He stretched his aching back. Realizing that no more sleep would come anytime soon, he might as well continue on down the trail.

The urgency had left. He took his time, taking in the scenery. At the end of the trail he would regain his freedom. He would not fall for that trick a second time. Everyone on earth would be powerless to stop him.

He thought of Ford sitting in the cave with that poor attempt of a bandage keeping him from bleeding. He recalled how gently and accurately Ford had bandaged him after all of his injuries. He tried his best to keep the process as painless as possible. Even when he scolded him while patching him up, it was only to point out the careless mistakes.

Bill pushed those thoughts away. He would not sacrifice his freedom for the life of one man-the very man who humiliated him in battle and robbed him of his powers.

Yet Ford had not been cruel or abusive to him when he could have. Bill stopped. After he had been so cruel to Ford and his family, Ford had the power to make his life Hell on earth, and he could do nothing to stop him. Instead Ford treated him with kindness and grace-most of the Pines family had.

Bill fingers twitched. He gnashed his teeth and told himself that it as Ford's stupid humanity that caused him to be so foolish and stupid.

He moved ahead. The memory of Ford holding him when he broke down surfaced. After he accused him of humiliating him on purpose, Ford responded by taking him in his arms.

Bill yelled to the sky. He kicked a pine cone down the slope. He leaned against a tree and hated himself for allowing emotions to control him.

"I'm not a pathetic fleshbag," Bill told himself. He tried to rationalize that as soon as Ford passed he could return to what he had been for so long. The powers that were rightfully his could return. There would be no old man telling him what to do. He could figure out a way to bring the rift in the dimension back and summon his friends back to this dimension.

 _Stanford Pines has to die_ , he thought. _He has to go. I will get my freedom back. He has to die._

No matter how many times he tried to tell himself that, his heart burned. He wiped away forming tears. He would not allow stupid human feelings to get in the way of possibly the only chance he'd have to escape.

 _I can't give up now. I may never get another chance._

It would hurt after all Ford had done for him, but the human was the one who was stupid enough to trust him a second time.

 _You're a fool, Sixer. And I will be free. What made you think you could keep me locked away forever? You let me go and you will die for your mistake._ Bill chuckled. _I **will** be free._

Bill continued on down the path. It felt like his feet were moving against his will. For a moment he wondered if Ford figured out that he would betray him and bewitched his body to carry out his orders regardless. Bill stopped and fell to his knees. That was ridiculous. Ford's magic was a fluke just like his capture. He stood and moved on. He would no longer play the servant to Pines.

He clamped a hand over his mouth when he recalled those final words Mabel spoke to him. _"I don't think you're as bad as you think you are."_

Bill stopped walking. He leaned against a tree and ran a hand through his hair. The singing crickets irritated him.

"You were wrong, Shooting Star," he whispered. "I'm evil and that's all I'll ever be."

 _Why would you trust me, Sixer?_ Bill thought. _You know the kind of...creature I am. I'm not human and this stupid body won't change that. You can't change what I am._

Bill pushed branches out of the way. A stray one scratched his arm, ripping the thin fabric of his sleeve. A raccoon scurried out of the demon's way.

 _You are a stupid fool. Just like before._

Bill gritted his teeth. The image of Ford suffering in the cave pushed him to pick up his pace. He just wanted to slap the author for putting his trust in one that could easily crush him. He had every right to spit that trust back in his face. He should just to teach him a lesson.

 _Didn't you learn last time? An evil being can never change. You're wasting your time on me. You all are._

Water splashed around him as his shoe stepped in a shallow puddle. The air became thinner and a bit warmer. Whether it was due to changing altitude, the fact he was running, or because he had a purpose he didn't know, nor did he care.

From behind he could no longer see Cavemouth. He imagined Ford groaning. He wondered if the man would be able to find sleep. If he did go, he hoped he would at least pass out first so as not to live his last minutes in agony.

Stan would never forgive him if he let his brother die. Mabel would hate him and perhaps Soos. Dipper's hatred would at least be justified. Bill would not beg them to pardon his mistake either.

 _If you do die, Sixer, it'll be your own fault. That's what you get for trusting your dangling life to someone like me. You'd be better off asking that stack of bones next to you. At the very least you'll get a bit of compassion._

Bill stumbled and fell into a bush. He ignored the thorns pricking him all over. He stood at paid no heed to the minor cuts, some bleeding. Those little injuries would heal themselves in time.

"Don't trust me!" Bill shouted.

A half a mile later he stopped. He leaned over to catch his breath. He needed water. He listened for flowing water to find none. He couldn't remember where that creek was. There was no time to look for it. Bill swallowed some of his own spit in hopes that it would tide him over until he found water.

He jogged at a slower pace. He felt himself slightly sweating. The chill of the night no longer proved to be a problem. His energy was fading, but he wouldn't let that be the cause of Ford's death.

A half hour later he reached the creek. Bill remembered that he left his jacket with Ford. It didn't matter since he threw his plastic bottle over the cliff earlier when he was angry with Ford.

Bill bent down and cupped up a huge helping of water. He brought the liquid to his lips and took it. He grabbed another helping and let the cool water flow down his parched throat. He let out a sigh of relief. The third handful of water was splashed in his face. He used the hem of his shirt to wipe away the dirt and sweat. He was tempted to jump in the creek and let the water consume him.

He moved on ahead. There was no time for fooling around. Ford had to live just so Bill could rub his foolishness in his face.

At the very least he was glad that he had interfered when he did. He didn't want to imagine what would've happened had he not seen Ford enter the cave with that stranger dressed in black right behind him.

 _After he had separated from Ford he walked the woods until he reached a clearing. He walked a few more feet until he saw the cliff. He sat on the edge of the cliff and overlooked the town that had taken him prisoner. In anger at all Ford had done to him he had tossed the empty water bottle over. It disappeared in the clouds somewhere on the way down. Bill stopped watching so as not to give himself vertigo._

 _Once he calmed down he carefully stood up. Looking over Bill wondered what would happen if he accidentally tripped and plummeted to his death. Would Ford ever come looking for him? Would he be sad? Bill felt silly for his thoughts and headed back. He figured Ford would probably want to apologize for saying something so insensitive._

 _It didn't bother Bill too much that Ford considered him a trollop. He wondered if his lifestyle was that vastly different from most of the others in town. What would it matter if the rest of Gravity Falls considered him a whore. It had only been a total of three women. It was always consensual, and he enjoyed the activity. If Ford truly was his friend then why would he hold that against him? No one judged Ford for loving research or Soos for liking alternate forms of media, or Wendy for her musical tastes that differed from everyone else. At the very least they didn't call them hurtful names for it. Was what he did so bad that it branded him with that label?_

 _He reached the end of the woods. Ford had left. Bill shrugged and headed in the direction that Ford walked. Whatever the reason the scientist wanted the research done by nightfall. In the journal Ford jotted down a note on the myth that ghouls were more active at night. Was he worried for their safety? If that was a case he figured he should catch up to him as soon as possible._

 _A little while later he caught the sight of two running figures stop. They were too far away to clearly make them out. All he could tell was one was dressed fully in black and the other in a lighter color. Most likely the second was Ford. Bill hurried to catch up._

 _He came to a stop right before Cavemouth. Bill shrugged then entered. If in fact that was not Ford, then he would just wait for his arrival. If the ghoul had the gall to attack then he would fight back. The spell didn't work on the supernatural creatures of Gravity Falls._

 _Bill heard raised voices and snuck over to find the source. He witnessed Ford get bit. Bill's eyes narrowed and switched to crimson. Without thinking he jumped into action. His fist slammed against the jaw of that creature. He didn't feel any breaking bones and regretted that the ghoul suffered no real damage._

 _No one hurt Ford._

The memory provided him with the strength to run. In the darkness he noticed a bright glowing light. He glanced down at the markings on his finger to see them shining yet again. The reason and randomness of the power boosts still baffled him, but he didn't care. He used the burst of energy to increase his speed. Bill jumped over boulders and pushed through trees with no problem. He sliced branches with the side of his hand and they fell as if a blade had just hacked them.

His feet covered a mile within a fifteen minute period. It felt great. The power surged through him as it had when he had been fully a dream demon. He had returned to his glory days when everyone feared and admired him. He still retained that hideous fleshsack appearance, but it was unimportant compared to the rest.

 _I won't let you down, Sixer,_ Bill thought.

He ran. The glowing on his finger dimmed. He didn't care-he continued to run. He felt his body wanting to crash. He ignored the fatigue and kept his legs going. He refused to rest, for he knew the instant he stopped moving his body would collapse and Ford would be forgotten until he woke. By that time it could be too late.

The blond had to force his eyes open. He felt lightheaded. He began to sweat. His legs wobbled. He stumbled a few times, but refused to stop. His legs stung. His entire body begged him to stop moving. When he wanted to give in to their demands he pictured Ford resting in the cave, awaiting his arrival with a medical team, and persevered.

It would only be a matter of time until his body finally gave out. He needed to cover as much ground as possible in that time. He hated the curse. He wished the bond would break just that once to give him the unlimited energy in order to protect Ford.

He stumbled again. His ankle barely twisted. Bill continued to run. He felt his legs slowing. He pleaded with them to keep up a little longer.

Up ahead he could barely make out the beginning of the trail. He saw a blurred image of the chains. Bill's lips curved into a smile. He would reach the entrance and Ford could be saved. Only a little more. A mile perhaps, if even that.

 _Goodbye, freedom,_ Bill thought to himself.

If only he could reach out and grab that chain. Perhaps with a bit of magic. Bill pushed away those thoughts. Magic would use too much of his limited energy. He needed what small amount he had in the reservoir to reach the end. Then he would need the last few drops to explain Ford's condition to whoever could help him.

He pushed through the agony. He had to save Ford. He wouldn't lose his trust a second time. He wouldn't lose his trust and possibly one other thing that only Ford could give. Bill wondered if Ford still felt those same feelings for him. No more manipulation, he was ready to follow Mabel's advice-to love and be loved. No one other than Ford.

The entrance came closer. It was still too far to reach.

Nonetheless Bill still stretched his fingers for the beginning of the trail.

 _You better make this worth my freedom, Sixer._

He reached his fingers to feel only vacant air. The chains meshed with the trees. Everything became blurred. He felt like he was losing his ability to see in the dark. Was it another part of the curse?

His feet slowed. He reached out further. He had to make it. He needed to call for help. His head busted with pain. His vision continued to darken.

The long fingers anticipated the cold metal falling into his grasp. He was still too far from the end.

"Almost there," Bill whispered.

And then everything went black.

Bill collapsed face down on the trail. The stones scratched his face and body. He landed with one arm by the side and the right one that had reached outstretched before him.

The crickets sung a somber lullaby. The darkness kept his body hidden. His lips were formed into a smile as he dreamed that he saved Ford.

* * *

 **And this ends the chapter as well as part/season two. Now you all have to wait until next year to read the next chapter. Hahaha, I'm just kidding. Part three will be up some within the next few days.**

 **Bill chose Ford over his goal to escape, how sweet. However, he still may die now that Bill has passed out from exhaustion a half a mile from the entrance.**


	33. Infection

**What is this? I'm updating the next day? So I was able to finish this chapter today so here it is. In the last chapter Ford is dying and Bill is sent to get help. He faints from exhaustion a half a mile from the beginning of the trail. Yes, this chapter has some more angst and drama. Oh, also a portion of this chapter also has a little bit of horror, so I hope it comes off as scary.**

 **This chapter begins Part/Season three of Bonded. I can't believe this story is already at thirty three chapters. I just started it in January, and never believed it would have this many chapters.**

 **Thank you to all my faithful readers and reviewers. I appreciate each one of you. You're the ones who continued to encourage me to keep this story going for so long. Thank you, thank you, thank you all. Virtual hugs for everyone!**

* * *

Ford stirred as the light shined on his face. He groaned and wished that he had been taken in the night. His laid paralyzed with pain.

He lifted his arm to inspect the damage only for the sudden movement to send a stinging sensation throughout his body. His face, neck, and arms were damp most likely due to sweat. Unable to move, he had urinated on himself during his sleep.

The horrible smell of the tomb surrounded him, trying to suffocate him. He swept his arm along the cave floor and felt something hard-a bone of one of of Moore's previous victims. Ford released a heavy moan. In time he too would join the others.

His stomach growled. Ford hissed at the sudden move. If the obvious infection didn't kill him starvation would. He didn't know if he could last for days in his condition. The scientist considered ripping off the bandage and reopening the wound just to relieve the pressure and bring his death sooner.

The twittering of birds made him sigh. Even if he wanted to, his body had no energy or liquid to spare tears. Sobbing would only increase his misery.

Bill had betrayed him again. This time there was no one to blame but himself.

* * *

Bill woke with a start. He looked around confused of his surroundings. He stood and stretched out his aching back. He was hit with an overwhelming need to eat and pee. The latter was easily taken care of. He checked his pockets for any food to find them empty.

Running a hand through his messy curls he wondered if he had sleepwalked into the forest by mistake. He gasped and suddenly remembered his location and that Ford needed help.

No time was wasted. Bill sprinted down the trail. A few stray branches smacked him in the face. He tripped and fell twice. By the time he reached the clearing a quarter of a mile away from the entrance his face, arms, and torso was bloodied and bruised.

Bill stopped momentarily to catch his breath. He was reminded once again that he carried no water on him. He took three deep breaths hoping that would be enough to sustain him until he reached the end.

He stopped at the slope that stopped a few yards from the beginning of the path. Bill smirked then threw himself down the hill. He rolled, scraping his head and arms all the way down. The sleeves of his shirt were tattered along with a huge rip at the chest. Droplets of red sprayed on the sky blue fabric.

Bill stood. His body ached, but he continued on with a small limp. He regained control of his leg and resumed running. His lungs stung as he forced them to suck in air. Fingers clamped around the chain and threw them up. He ducked under and took off for the town.

He rushed down the road hoping someone would come into view. The demon wished that either he or Ford had the sense to buy and carry a cell phone. A trucker blared his horn as he approached. Bill tried to flag him down, but the eighteen-wheeler sped on by, sloshing mud on Bill.

Screaming at the vehicle moving out of sight, Bill continued on down the road. It was his luck that no other drivers approached. In the distance he saw a building.

A half a mile later Bill's legs refused to run anymore. He was slowed to a strained powerwalk. His lungs fought to keep breathing. His head spun. Sweat poured down his face. He continued his strides, despite the entirety of his body pleading for rest.

There was no time for him to pass out a second time. For one, there would be no way to keep him from being ran over should he suddenly collapse on the road. However, more pressing was the matter of Ford's life.

Bill pressed on. Another fifteen minutes and he made it to the building-a coffee house. He could see people moving inside.

The bell chimed at the entrance of a new customer. All the heads looked up to see if a familiar face dropped in. Almost simultaneously they all jumped and gasped at the sight of Bill. A group of women in the back spoke in hushed conversation. One man lifted his sunglasses to get a better look.

"Please! I need help!" Bill shouted.

"Were you mauled?" a burly man with a long mustache asked.

Bill recognized the face of Fiddleford McGucket and his son Tate at one of the tables. The two had met for coffee during Tate's lunch break to make up for lost time.

Fiddleford jumped from his chair and rushed up to Bill.

"Sweet sarsaparilla! What happened to you, Triangle?" McGucket asked as he took Bill's hand and pulled him down to get a better look at his face.

"I've been out all night on-on a trail," Bill explained. He pushed Fiddleford off and said, "Ford's trapped in Cavemouth, he's hurt bad."

McGucket screamed and his face blanched at the mention of that place. He gripped Bill's shirt and shouted, "Please tell me that ghoul didn't get him!"

"Dad, please," Tate said. He pulled out his phone and dialed for help.

"Yes," Bill answered. Fiddleford gasped and Tate nearly dropped the phone. Bill continued, "It-it didn't get a chance to do anything too bad, but he was bitten deep." Bill recalled the amount of blood when he bandaged him.

"He's left alone with that thing?" Fiddleford exclaimed. Memories of their near escape from nearly forty years ago flooded his brain.

"No, no," Bill replied. "He-he killed it."

Tate called an ambulance and told the operator the injured's location.

"Buddy, you need to sit down," Tad Strange said and helped Bill to a chair.

A waitress brought him a glass of water. Bill chugged the liquid and leaned his head back against the headrest of the chair. He dropped the empty cup at his feet.

"Do we need to get you to the hospital too?" Tate asked.

Bill shook his head. He said in a whisper, "Not-not without Sixer."

Tad ordered a pre-made salad and a panini for Bill. Any other time Bill would sneer at such foods, but at the moment his stomach commanded him to eat. He shoved every crumb in his mouth.

Bill thanked the group who had been kind to him. The sounds of sirens approached. Bill smiled. Ford would be safe.

With that settled his body once again gave out. McGucket caught him before he tumbled to the floor.

* * *

Ford laid there thinking over his life. He thought over his many mistakes. At the very least he was able to make peace with his brother and meet his great niece and nephew. He had earned Fiddleford's forgiveness-though he still firmly believed he didn't deserve it. He never would be able to say a proper goodbye to his parents. He wondered if they even bothered to keep up with him while he was in the portal. Their parents was something Stan still didn't like to talk about.

In his pocket was the combination of the three journals. There were no other copies. If no one every discovered his body, it was likely that the pages would suffer from the elements and wilt away just like him. With him dead there was the possibility that the bond could break and Bill be released. Without the journals, no one would know how to seal him away again.

It was folly to trust Bill. Ford figured the demon realized the opportunity to escape with Ford's passing.

 _It's something he's been waiting for and I blindly gave it to him_ , Ford thought. The human gritted his teeth. He had been as naive as before-trusting Bill long before it was earned. _He manipulated my care for him again._

Unfortunately there would be no other chances to be fooled.

"Well played, Cipher," Ford hissed.

He placed his hand upon the wound and groaned in agony. It felt hot beneath the bandage. He could feel the area was swollen and highly likely to be infected. No, he knew it was infected due to the amount of pain from barely any applied pressure. He would open the wound if just to drain the fluid so his last few hours were more comfortable, were it not guaranteed to make him scream.

He let his arm fall back down by his side. His breaths were shallow. It hurt just to intake what little oxygen was available. He was certain his lungs were poisoned by whatever rot lingered in the air. At the very least it would only kill him faster.

 _It's my fault I'm here, I'm the one who brought us here_ , Ford thought.

Even so he knew it was unfair to blame Bill for his predicament. Bill only behaved as Bill would. Ford was the one who knew Bill's character and what he was capable of. He should've predicted the outcome.

His vision blurred. His ears blocked out all sound. His nose could only smell something most putrid, but no longer could he distinguish if it were the corpses littering the cavern, or his own rotting flesh.

How ironic that he would survive for thirty years in hostile environments, escaping assassins and strange disease only to perish alone, betrayed by someone he was an idiot to claim as a friend given their history. A lonely death and eventually forgotten by loved ones as they all assume he disappeared. Yet another reason Stan would discourage Dipper from continuing his interest of researching the anomalies of the town.

Ford closed his eyes.

At the sound of murmuring he slowly opened his eyes, unsure of how much time had passed. Behind cloudy vision Ford saw bodies moving swiftly about him. He felt himself being lifted, though unable to move his mouth to speak. He was placed on a board of some kind. The distorted voices sound hurried.

A mask was placed over his face allowing oxygen to move more freely.

The faceless figures rolled him out of the cave on the board. His limbs refused to move. A man with dark complexion spoke to him in a deep, yet gentle voice. Ford couldn't make out the words, or any of the man's facial features, but he looked and sounded comforting.

The bright sunlight hit his eyes. He shut them and listened as wheels crunched in the gravel. Once more he was lifted. He heard doors slam shut. The muffled voices called to one another. He thought he heard one of them call his name. Ford opened his eyes to be greeted with that same soothing voice as before.

He clearly heard the man say, "Stay with me."

That was all he could remember before blacking out.

Ford woke a little later. He was transported in a shaky unit of some kind. He smelled sanitizer and something akin to melting plastic. Two blurred figures moved around him. That mask was still strapped tight to his face.

The other figure, who Ford assumed was a woman based on the octave of her voice and her build leaned over to check something. He looked up at the lightbulb and fell back into unconsciousness.

He opened his eyes again to find himself looking around a different room. Tubes were connected to his body. He heard panic in the voices of the blurred figures surrounding where he laid. He heard counting and then blacked out again.

The next time he opened his eyes he stood a room that used to be the gift shop of the Mystery Shack. The room was in grayscale. Ford looked down at himself to see he was still in color. He wore his favorite beige trenchcoat along with black pants, a white dress shirt, brown sweater vest and a blue tie. None of the fake attractions or souvenir racks were present. It looked similar to how he remembered it in the shack's early days.

Over in the corner was a bronze full-body mirror. Other than himself it was the only thing in color. The scientist walked over to the mirror and peered into the glass. He His reflection showed Stanford Pines in his younger years before the portal accident.

His fingertips swept across the cold glass. He swallowed then looked down at his six-fingered hand. When he looked back up he saw two figures standing behind him. To his left was his brother Stanley, and to his right was his colleague Fiddleford. Ford turned sharply to be greeted with vacant space. Brown eyes landed back on the glass to find it empty other than his own reflection.

"Was it all a dream?" Ford asked himself.

He turned back to see a table that hadn't been there before. Sitting atop the tables were the bound journals. The gold six-fingered hand emblem shined in the infinite light from the ceiling. Each journal was numbered accordingly. Ford picked up the third journal. He held his breath and opened to the first page. He gasped at seeing a blank page. He flipped through the journal to see nothing recorded.

In an attempt to collect himself he picked up the first journal. Just like the third it was also empty. For good measure he checked the second one. The journal melted to ash in his hand. The first and third journal caught fire leaving nothing but cinders in their place. Ford blew away the ashes to reveal the Bill Cipher wheel. He stepped back and bumped into a heavy object.

Carefully Ford turned. He saw a statue that resembled the same triangular man burnt into the table. Ford looked back at the table to see it catch fire.

Bill Cipher rose from the flames. The single eye on the golden triangle was shut. His legs were folded and his arms bent at the elbow. Slowly the eye opened and peered down at the human. The triangle increased in size.

"Bill," Ford said.

The author heard that demon's trademark laughter. He spun around to see himself surrounded by ten Bills in human form. Each one of them sported a severe injury of some type.

"What's wrong, Sixer?" the one with gouged out eyes asked.

"See something scary?" asked the one with half his face scraped off.

He heard muffled laughter to see a third with his mouth sewn shut.

"Sixer!" the Bill directly behind him yelled.

Against his better judgment Ford turned to see the eleventh Bill. He wore a soft smile, dressed in the same clothes he wore the first day he turned human. The only difference was that his chest off his shirt was sliced open. Ford could see the glowing red of the beating heart behind the semi transparent skin.

The shack started to shake. The walls crumbled. Pieces of the second floor crashed down beside him. Ford looked at the eleventh Bill. The blond held out his hand and was pulled down a long corridor. Ford gasped and followed after him.

Along the hallway was a picture of someone important in his life. The brother he had grown up with changed from a young hopeful teenager to a grumpy old man glaring at his young twin. Across from him was his father who wore his trademark scowl. He spoke every one of Ford's disappointing moments ending with, "You were supposed to earn us a fortune."

He averted his eyes from the portrait of Fiddleford slowly losing his sanity. Next to that one was June, his first and only girlfriend. He watched as her joyous smile transformed to a countenance of melancholy. He passed as she held out her hand.

The largest portrait was one of Dipper and Mabel, both in formal dress. Ford gasped at the twins smiling brightly. He backed away, shaking his head, and tears pricking at his eyes. He couldn't watch that one change.

The longer he stared the more apparent it became that it was the only picture in the hallway that remained the same. Ford shivered. Sweat dripped down his neck. He silently prayed that nothing he did or would do could impact those kids like he had done with all the others.

Ford turned to face his reflection. The old man with graying hair and cracked glasses stared back at him. By his side stood none other than Bill Cipher. Bill took Ford's hand in his. Ford grabbed Bill's other hand turned the smaller man to face him. He could still see the heart beating behind the thin flesh.

The figure of Alicia Remington appeared behind Bill. She placed her hands over Bill's eyes. Ford yelled, but the sound would not escape. Alicia and Bill vanished into blackness.

Ford was left alone in the dark room. He turned to find no light in the other direction either. He reached out his hands to guide him along the walls. He gasped and recoiled his arm when he realized the walls had vanished. He rushed forward with his arms in front of him. He ran to find no end to the room. He turned and ran in the other way. All concept of time ceased to exist.

"Where am I?" Ford asked.

"Isn't it obvious," came a voice from behind.

Ford turned to be greeted by a pair of red eyes. In the darkness he could see the fangs that stole his life. Saliva dripped puddled on the floor. The sticky liquid slowly evaporated. Ford backed up. No matter how far he walked, the ghoul still stood directly before him.

"I defeated you," Ford said if only to assure himself of that.

"Welcome to Hell, Pines," Moore said. His clawed hand gripped at the injury of Ford's chest. "Lights out!" the ghoul yelled.

Ford screamed and sat up in a hospital bed. He breathed heavily and gripped at the thin blanket thrown over his legs. His breathing slowed in synchrony with the beeping of the heart rate machine. He looked over to see an IV attached to his arm.

"Stanford Pines!" a familiar voice. Ford turned to see his glaring twin approaching. Stan's fists were clenched by his sides. "I swear, Stanford, one day you're gonna' be the death of me."

"I-I'm alive," Ford said barely audible.

Stan's failing hearing didn't miss that sentence. "Barely," the other man grumbled. "I swear, if you ever do anything like this again..." Stan punched the get well balloon Soos purchased for him.

Ford shook. He looked up at his brother. "Stanley," he said softly. "Is-is this real?" He looked up at his twin. "I need to know." Stan gave him a confused expression. "I can't explain, but I'm not sure what's reality and what's not right now."

"What's real is you went on that forbidden trail and almost got yourself killed," Stan grumbled. "How many more times am I gonna visit you in this place? Huh?"

The door opened to reveal Soos carrying a bag of fast food. The childlike man teared up. He stepped up to Ford's bed and hugged the patient.

"You're finally awake," Soos cried.

"How long have I been out?" Ford asked when Soos let him go.

"Two days," Soos answered.

"You had a bad infection," Stan clarified.

Soos nodded. He looked down at the floor and added, "The doctor said if you waited even one or two more hours..."

The handyman didn't need to finish that sentence.

"Wait! Where's Bill? Is he okay?" Ford asked.

"He'll be back in a few," Stan answered.

"He passed out after he told the McGuckets where you were," Soos added.

"Just needed some fluids and some rubbing alcohol and he was fine," Stan finished.

Ford let out a sigh of relief. He groaned and placed his hand over his chest. A bulky bandage blocked his access to the wound. The skin was still tender around the bite, but he could move the rest of his body again. He smiled and mentally thanked whoever invented Vicodin.

The door opened to reveal Bill. The blond opened his mouth to greet Stan and Soos. However, the words vanished when he saw Ford awake. He squealed in delight and nearly jumped on the bed with him. Bill controlled himself before he accidentally injured Ford worse. He moved to his knees and clamped his hands around Ford's.

Ford greeted him with a smile.

"Hi," was all he could manage.

Ford gripped Bill's hands. "Thank you," he said.

"Have I earned your trust back?" Bill asked.

Ford was still reluctant to forgive him entirely. Nonetheless he nodded. Bill squealed again and climbed in the hospital bed next to Ford. The others protested and Ford was too shocked to speak. The blond pulled Ford in for a hug. The human smiled and wrapped his arms tightly around the other man. He inhaled Bill's scent, relieved it wasn't the last time.

Bill didn't want to release, so he didn't. Ford didn't mind. It felt nice to have a warm body against him. Seeing the smile on his brother's face, Stan didn't move to separate the two.

"Let's give them a few minutes," Stan said to Soos. The other man nodded.

Soos and Stan stepped out of the room. Ford and Bill never noticed.

* * *

 **I wanted to start Part/Season three strong, so hopefully this is a good opening chapter for this new part.**


	34. Chapter 34

**So this chapter is being posted later than I intended. Only a few more chapters until the twins return.**

 **I want to take a brief moment to once again thank everyone who has read, reviewed, favorited, and alerted this story. I am so happy at all the support it has gotten.**

 **A special shout out to all my reviewers for chapter thirty three. TheEvil4ssHole, Yosni, Sorryimaguest, Guest, Insert Name Here, Lunar, Katoa, Luna M. Moon, Ella Le Hissy, Alec and Alyssa Moon, and AyaEmett-you all rock. Thank you so much for your kind words.**

 **Oh, as a warning, there is a detailed medical treatment in this chapter. If stuff you see on doctor shows gross you out, you may want to skip over that part.**

* * *

 _"Bill!" a woman's voice hissed._

 _Bill stirred, but didn't wake._

 _"Bill!" the voice called a second time, more agitated than the first._

 _Bill opened his eye. One look at the grayscale of the Mystery Shack he realized he was in the mindscape._

 _The triangle hopped up from where he rested on the floor. Seven mirrors hung around the room. Each one showed him in his original form. He gleamed at his beautiful shape along with the glowing color._

 _He held out his hand to summon the blue flame. The power surged through him. How nice it was to return to normal. Sure he would miss the human world, but it was worth it to return home if he could regain his powers._

 _"Bill," the voice called a third time. The triangle turned to see Pyronica standing behind him with crossed arms and tapping her heeled boot._

 _"Pyra!" Bill cried and ran to embrace her._

 _Pyronica turned away from his embrace. Bill hovered around her to see a glare from her single red eye. She leaped and kicked him in the face. The triangle smacked against the wall and fell face first on the rickety floorboard._

 _"Hey, what gives?" Bill asked as he rubbed the aching area._

 _"You tell me," Pyronica argued. She stood with her hands on her hips, her glare fixed on the man she once called her leader. "We have been working to find a way to get you back." She clenched her fists. "So tell me now before I waste anymore energy-do you want to come back, or not?"_

 _"Of course," Bill replied. "I've been trying to break this bond every chance I get."_

 _"Really?" Pyronica asked. She slowly walked over to the demon who had once been her lover. She leaned over so that their eyes met. "From what I saw you had the perfect opportunity days ago and you squandered it."_

 _Bill blinked in confusion at her statement. He gasped when he realized what she was referring to._

 _"It's not that easy, Pyra," Bill tried to explain._

 _"No, it was too easy," the female argued. She gripped Bill by the bowtie and pulled him close. "You even considered it. Stanford dies and you're free."_

 _Bill's eye narrowed and he gripped her fingers. Pyronica hissed in pain. When she backed away Bill released. He delighted at the sound of the bone snapping._

 _"Don't forget who I am," Bill bellowed. He adjusted his bowtie and his voice returned to normal. "I know next to nothing about this spell. If you have any knowledge, I'd appreciate if you filled me in."_

 _"We're researching," Pyronica spat. She looked down at her bent fingers. White flames surrounded the injured digits and the bones fixed themselves. "You had the chance to find out for yourself."_

 _"And what if it did nothing?" Bill retorted. He clenched his fists. "I'm vulnerable in that state." He waved his hands in front of him. "Fordsy dies and I didn't do anything to save him, Sixer's family would slaughter me."_

 _Pyronica scoffed. She crossed her arms and asked, "Are you sure there's not another reason you want to keep that dear human alive?"_

 _Bill's eye widened. He thought of how he lit up when he saw Ford had regained consciousness. He chuckled at how good of an actor he was if even his closest friend couldn't tell when he was faking._

 _"That fleshbag means nothing to me," Bill answered. "I needed his trust, so when the right time does come, he'll be helpless." His eye shrunk in glee. "And brokenhearted."_ _ **Again**_ _, he added silently._

 _The other demon's face showed she wasn't convinced. Nonetheless she gave her friend the benefit of the doubt._

 _"We just needed to be sure before we continued to waste more time," Pyronica stated._ _ **As some of the others are starting to believe maybe you're not the one to lead us**_ _, she thought to herself. She felt it wasn't time to let him know how others in their gang doubted his loyalty. It would be better if she found out for herself._

 _She took Bill's hand in hers._

 _"I want to see you again," she said._

 _Bill nodded. Last time she made it known that the bond made it difficult for her to communicate with him._

 _"For some reason that shack makes it even worse," Pyronica said. She gave him a wide grin. "But, I may have found another way to speak with you on a more regular basis."_

 _"Oh?" Bill asked. He took both of her hands in his. "Please do. I can't bear being alone in this dimension much longer."_

 _Pyronica's smile widened. "Dear ol' Pines won't like it."_

 _Bill squealed in delight. "That makes it perfect."_

 _The two shared a laugh._

 _Pyronica pulled her hands from Bill's and stepped back. Just like last time the room began to fade. He felt himself being yanked from the mindscape._

"Mr. Cipher," a man's voice said as he gently shook the blond. "Mr. Cipher," he said louder.

Bill opened his eyes and turned to see Dr. Boyd standing over the bed. Bill jerked and bumped his knee against Ford's side. The human groaned in pain and woke from his snooze.

Ford jolted up and nearly smacked Bill in the face. He glared at the demon for a few seconds before the pressure on his chest reminded him where he was and why. He looked up at the doctor then removed his glasses to rub the sleep from his eyes. The cracked spectacles were placed back on his face.

Bill carefully stepped out of the bed and stretched his back and arms. He yawned then listened as the doctor filled Ford in with the most recent news of his injury. Ford gave Boyd consent to perform one final procedure. Boyd carefully remove the bandage from Ford's chest. Ford groaned as the doctor's gloved finger pressed down on the wound. Bill cringed at the sight of the swollen red tissue surrounding the bite marks.

Red-orange fluid was drained from the wound onto sterile cloth. Ford bit down on his bottom lip and grasped at the sheets. The doctor's forefinger and thumb pressed hard against the wound forcing more pus out of the other man's body. The fingers protected by latex examined the rest of the wound. When the pus was replaced with regular blood Dr. Boyd covered the bite with fresh gauze and taped it in place.

The nurse entered with Ford's next dose of antibiotics, along with a plastic cup of water. The scientist downed the medicine then greedily accepted the cool beverage. The cup was placed back on the tray and toppled over.

"Good news, Mr. Pines," Dr. Boyd said as he removed the gloves. "You can be released today." The medical professional walked over to the sink to wash his hands.

Ford sighed in relief. He knew that the rest of the household would want him to stay seated for the majority of the time. He considered the possibility that Stan would ban him from his research just as revenge for worrying him yet again.

"I do have a few questions," Boyd said. He pulled up a chair and sat down next to Ford's bed. "You too, Mr. Cipher," he said and took a quick glimpse at Bill in the corner.

Bill sat down on the edge of Ford's bed. He took Ford's hand in his. Ford wanted to pull his hand away, but didn't want to waste energy on an unnecessary argument.

Boyd looked from one man to the other. "Okay, I want some honesty," he said. Bill and Ford exchanged glances. Boyd pointed the pen at Ford. "He said you were attacked by a rabid wolf."

Ford looked at Bill who shrugged.

"Mr. Pines, I know what a wolf bite looks like," Boyd said. "I'm not an idiot." He folded his hands atop the clipboard. "I've never seen fang marks like that. The traces of animal DNA came up negative for every creature in the forest." His gaze fell on Bill. "And I'm not vet, but I'm pretty sure wolves don't keep corpses hanging around a cave like that."

Bill looked at Ford. The scientist sighed.

"What if I told you the truth is hard to believe?" Ford asked.

"I'd still want to hear it," Boyd replied.

Ford looked down at the bandaged wound. He knew if he told the truth of what they encountered in the cave both he and Bill might be locked up or placed on medication.

Bill noticed the other man's discomfort and revealed all that had happened in Cavemouth. Ford's eyes widened. He looked over at the doctor to see him nodding along with Bill's statement. Ford shook his head-he would lose his permit to research for sure.

"We're not crazy," Ford said once Bill finished his story.

Boyd nodded. "Well..." he said. He stood and Bill clenched Ford's hand. "That explains a lot."

Both Ford and Bill stared at the professional.

"You believe us?" Ford asked.

"How can I not?" Boyd asked. He motioned to the injury. "That wasn't caused by anything natural." He turned away from the other two. "Too many injuries in this hospital caused by things that can't be explained by local wildlife." He paused then added, "Your recordings are too detailed to be fiction."

The doctor picked the journal up off the counter. One of the hospital staff claimed it fell out of his coat when they had to remove it to perform surgery. He handed the binder to Ford.

Ford wasn't angry. He flipped through the pages to make sure the journal was still in tact. Other than a particular possession spell that had been missing long before the incident with the ghoul, all the pages were present.

Boyd picked up the clipboard. He looked over his shoulder at the patient. "I'm going to stay with the story about the rabid wolf bite." He looked down at the paperwork and scribbled on the page. "In the future please be honest. At least with me."

Ford let out a sigh of relief and agreed. Bill offered him a smile.

The paperwork was complete and Ford was clear to leave. Bill helped the other man to dress. Ford looked at the mirror. His fingers traced the outline of the area Moore had intended to take as a snack. He pulled a sweater Stan brought from home over his torso. He turned back to Bill who handed him his trenchcoat.

The coat was pulled onto his arms. The reflection showed his current sixty-year-old self. Other than the bags under his eyes and disheveled hair he appeared to be the same man as before the attack.

"I suppose we'll be getting a visit from the police soon," Ford said to Bill. "About the bodies."

He sighed yet again at the realization that his ray-gun had been left inside the cave. No doubt it too would be taken into investigation. The hospital staff must've confiscated his laser gun as well. He would have to get to work on building a new one before their next mission, should they choose to continue monster hunting.

Ford placed his journal back inside the pocket of his trenchcoat. Bill held the door open and the two walked out.

Had they looked behind them when the door opened they would've seen the woman standing there with a clipboard in hand. Dr. Avery's lips curved upwards. She grasped the tape recorder in her hand and turned in the opposite direction. Her heels clacked as she disappeared down the hallway.

* * *

The group ate a quick lunch back at the Mystery Shack. With it being a teacher work day Wendy had been able to cover the gift shop while the others were out.

Bill twirled his spoon in the chicken noodle soup. It had enough sodium to make him like it despite there being chunks of carrots in the broth. He slurped his noodles just to see Ford shudder at the sound. Broth splattered on his chin.

For the most part the five ate in silence save for the slurping and scraping of spoons against the bottom of the bowls.

Soos finished his meal and pulled out his cellphone. He opened the Facebook app and laughed at something Melody had posted. Bill leaned over to see what held the other man's attention.

"You need one of these," Soos said when he noticed Bill looking over his shoulder.

"Both of you do," Stan replied and glared at his brother. He finished the remainder of his soda and crushed the can.

For once Ford saw no reason to argue with his twin. Next time he might not be so lucky for help to arrive in time.

"Hey, is that me?" Bill asked when he saw a picture from Halloween.

Soos laughed and let Bill take a look at the photo Melody took of them before they went trick-or-treating. Soos smiled wide while Bill posed with his paws up under his chin and a sly grin that brought out his dimples. The photo had twelve likes and two comments. Bill scrolled down to view what others had to say about him. The first was a family member of Soos' who complimented his costume. The second was from Mabel who posted: OMGSOCUTE! AHHHHH!

"I am not cute," Bill groaned and handed the phone back to Soos.

"You didn't have a problem with everyone cooing over you on Halloween," Ford said with a smirk.

"That was different," Bill replied.

"How?" Soos asked.

Bill pouted and crossed his arms. "I was getting candy," he answered.

The other men laughed at his response. Wendy rolled her eyes.

"Well, back to work," Stan announced when he took the last bite of his lunch. Soos collected the empty dishes and placed them in the sink for washing. Wendy brushed a few crumbs from her shirt then sauntered back into the gift shop.

"I need to get back to work too," Ford said. He turned to Bill. "Would you be up for a trip to the library?"

Bill shrugged and nodded. He was hoping to get out of the house for a little while anyway.

Ford handed him a slip of paper with the books he wanted to check out. Bill waited at the bus stop in front of the tourist trap. Several leaves fell about him, one landing on his head. Bill pulled the dying leaf from his hair and crunched it in his hand. About fifteen minutes later the public vehicle arrived and Bill stepped on.

"Hey," the driver called as Bill walked by. He pointed to the slot for payment. Bill stared for a few seconds before a woman reached over to pay his fare.

Bill turned to see Lazy Susan waving at him. He gave her a smile then sat down next to her.

"First time on a bus?" she asked.

Bill chuckled. "Yeah, they're not needed where I'm from."

Susan laughed but chose not to ask.

"You seem like a sweet kid," Susan said. She winked then added, "I see why Ford's so fond of you."

Bill's cheeks flushed. "What? Where would you get an idea like that?"

The waitress dismissed his denial with a wave. "Men are all the same," she explained. "Don't think I haven't seen the way he looks at you."

Bill covered his face if only to hide the apparent blush.

"Oh, I didn't mean to embarrass you," Susan said with a laugh.

"Well, you're wrong about one thing," Bill said. He ran his hand through his golden curls. "Fordsy's only in love with his work." He straightened his posture. "Besides..." he looked out the window. "I don't feel anything for him."

Susan's smile faded. "Oh, what a shame," she said.

The bus came to a stop at her exit. She gripped her purse with one hand and with the other grabbed the railing. She hoisted herself up and stepped off the bus.

Bill leaned against the seat. While it would be fun to use Ford's feelings against him, a part of him wanted to come clean and assure him that nothing would ever form between them. What was buried in the past didn't need to be revived.

A few stops later and Bill exited for the library. Hidden in the messenger bag Ford gave him to haul the books back was the one he had checked out on his last visit to the library. He read it a total of ten times and couldn't find anything to help him discover a weakness or loophole in the bonding spell. He decided he would renew it and maybe the eleventh read would reveal some light.

He stepped into the cool building that smelled of books. It was more crowded than usual. Over in the corner some pretentious teen entertained children with his puppet show. It was the same kid who turned Mabel down when he messed up her puppet show. Bill felt a bit of guilt for ruining a potential romance for the girl, but figured she was better off without someone so shallow after all.

Bill walked off in the general direction where the books on pseudo science and magic were held. The section was vacant and dimly lit compared to the rest of the library. He figured the person who ran the place didn't want to waste electricity by fully lighting an area that had so few visitors. Bill picked up a basket and tossed the needed books inside. He opened his bag and pulled out the one on breaking curses. Fortunately Ford never asked to see the receipt and didn't have an email address for the titles he checked out to be sent to. He threw it on top.

Bill made his way back to the front of the library. The children were engaged in Gabe's song. The blond "accidentally" bumped the shelf closest to Gabe's stage as he walked by. The shelf toppled over smashing half the stage during its fall. Bill used his magic to dash a few yards away so no one could place the blame on him.

Gold eyes stared back to see the puppeteer freaking out over a freak accident ruining his show. Some of the kids in the audience laughed while others cried. The parents of the upset preschoolers hurried them away from the reading area to console the crying tots. Bill grinned as Gabe spoke apologies to his puppets.

"Serves you right for breaking Shooting Star's heart," Bill whispered then turned away.

He chuckled as he made his way to the checkout counter. He looked to see it empty. A woman emerged from the office at apologized for keeping the patron waiting. She stopped and stared at the man who practically forgot about her.

"Hey, Chips," Bill greeted. He placed the basket on the counter.

Chelsea refused to look him in the eye. She scanned the books then stamped them before handing them back to Bill. She picked up the book Bill wanted to renew. She scanned the book. Bill was the only one who showed any interest in that book in over a decade she was surprised it hadn't been sold or donated.

"Something wrong?" Bill questioned.

Pale blue eyes stared into gold ones. "Are you seriously asking me that?" she asked.

"Look, it was just a one time thing," Bill replied. He ran a hand through his hair. "You were a fool to trust me."

The words stung. She inhaled deeply to keep from sobbing. Her eyes watered, but she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of seeing it spill.

"Sorry," Chelsea said not hiding the hurt in her voice. "Someone else has like requested this book, so you can't have it again." She put it under the counter. She handed the slip of paper to Bill.

Bill shrugged. He slung the messenger bag stuffed with books over his shoulder. He said a quick farewell to the librarian then walked out the door. Chelsea watched him leave. She hurried from the circulation desk just in time for a tear to slip down her cheek.

* * *

Later that night Chelsea pulled down the covers of her bed. She wiped away another stream of tears. The blankets covered her up. She hated sleeping alone, but found it hard to be with anyone else when she couldn't get Bill out of her mind.

"I thought he was the one," she whispered.

Her head touched the pillow. A tear rolled from her right eye and crossed over her nose, landing on the pillowcase. She sniffled and wiped away the moisture with the side of her hand.

"I wish I had another chance," the blonde said to herself. She cleared mucus from her throat and shut her eyes. "Just one more chance."

It took little time for sleep to come. At least in her dreams she could dream of her golden-eyed prince who would rescue her from a life of mundane existence.

 _"Pitiful girl in love," a voice said jolting Chelsea's eyes opened._

 _She sat up to see her room void of color save for herself._

 _"I may be able to help you," the woman said again._

 _Chelsea looked in the doorway to see a pink demon with a single red eye. Her huge lips curved into a smile._

 _"Who are you?" Chelsea asked._

 _"For now I can be your genie," Pyronica replied. She sat down on the bed next to Chelsea._

 _The human pulled her legs away from the creature engulfed in white flames. However, she lingered to hear what the other had to offer._

 _"I promise to get you closer to Cipher," Pyronica stated._

 _Chelsea nodded._

 _Pyronica's grin increased. "In return I'll need a vessel."_

 _Chelsea looked away. The stinging in her heart reminded her why the deal sounded good. Yet something in her brain warned her to deny anything that nightmare creature had to offer._

 _Pyronica held out her hand. White flames rose from her palm. "Do we have a deal?"_

 _A voice that sounded similar to the demon's next to her reminded her of her desire to marry and drive far away from the small town that held her captive._

 _"Deal," Chelsea said and took the other female's hand._

 _The white flames danced around Chelsea's hand, but it caused her no pain. She blacked out._

* * *

 **That seems like a good place to end the chapter. Seeing as how there is very minimal information on the other demons, I figure that if they're also from the nightmare realm, they too can enter dreams and make deals with humans. Well, Pyronica can for the plot of this story.**

 **A special thanks goes to DragoncatKHFan who gave me the idea of letting the hospital staff in on the paranormal caused injuries that Ford and Bill suffer (and will continue to endure). Thanks again for the idea.**


	35. Visit From an Old Friend

**More plot in this chapter.**

 **Thank you to my reviewers for all your kind words. TheEvil4ssHole, Insert Name Here, Yosni, DiamondLuna2, DragoncatKHFan, and Sorryimaguest, you guys rock!**

 **Insert Name Here, in response to your review: I can't promise that, especially not in this chapter. Ford will have a lot to endure by the time this story reaches its end.**

 **Another note. I realized when researching the Thanksgiving date in 2012 that I somehow messed up with the dates in October. I'm not sure where I got off track, but I had to go back to earlier chapters and fix them to line up with the calendar of 2012.**

* * *

"Done," Bill cheered as he activated his Facebook account.

"Now you have to add me," Soos said.

"Oh, naturally," Bill replied. He typed Soos' name on his brand new smart phone. He clicked on the profile of the handyman standing proudly in front of the Mystery Shack. "Friend requested," Bill said as he pressed the button.

Soos laughed and pulled out his own phone. He pressed the Facebook app and clicked to see his new friend request. Bill's most recent selfie of himself winking at the camera was chosen as his profile picture. Soos accepted the friend request.

"Put that away, you're on the clock," Stan grumbled as he walked by.

The beginning of November usually was a slow time for business, but Stan kept the shop often just incase someone wanted to spend their money on his merchandise. The latter part of the month brought in plenty of customers looking for unique Christmas gifts for loved ones, or something cheap for obligatory presents to co-workers or tolerated family members.

The elderly man turned to see Bill still adding people from town to his friend's list while Soos looked over his shoulder.

"I won't hesitate to throw it outside," Stan threatened.

Bill sighed and pocketed his device, at least until his boss stepped outside to entertain customers-if any chose to come.

"Since you're bored, maybe you can tidy up the front," Stan instructed.

Bill shrugged. He grabbed the broom and went to work. If the labor would pass time and give him a few moments outdoors he didn't mind. After he finished sweeping the porch, Bill stared up at the sky. Birds flew without care, allowed to land wherever they desired. Bill envied their freedom.

Bill leaned against the wall. It would only be a matter of time before Stan caught him slacking off and scolded him again. He chuckled at the thought of putting in minimal effort. Wendy barely did enough to get by and Stan hadn't fired her. Bill propped the broom against the wall and folded his arms under his head. His boss wasn't in any position to let the few employees he could manage to keep on the pay he dared to call wages go.

His pocket vibrated. Bill picked up the phone and swiped the screen to see Mabel Pines had accepted his friend request. On his profile she had written: OMG Bill! So happy U have FB. We can talk all the time!

Bill chuckled and clicked the "like" button.

He looked up at the sound of a car approaching. Stan rushed out on the porch nearly smacking Bill in the face with the door. He stood on the top step with his cane in hand and a huge smile on his face.

The driver side door opened to reveal the platinum blonde in her mid twenties. She swung a black purse over her shoulder and shut the door with her hip. Stan stopped when he recognized the woman by the two-toned highlights of her bangs.

"Hey, it's your girlfriend," Stan called to Bill.

Chelsea wore a skin-tight pink dress that ended halfway down her long thighs. On her feet were white pumps with thin heels. She swayed her hips as she slowly made her way to the shack.

"She can't take a hint," Bill groaned.

Stan smirked. "Oh? Then can I have her?"

Chelsea made her way to the top of the stairs. She sneered at Stan then smirked when her eyes landed on Bill. Something about her seemed off to both men.

"Hey, Toots," Stan said and slid an arm over her shoulder. "How 'bout I take ya' on a private tour." He gave her a wink.

Chelsea frowned and grabbed Stan by the wrist. She pinned his arm against his back and pressed him up against the wall of his home.

"Silence, old man," the woman spat. "I'm not here for you or your pathetic excuse for supernatural displays."

She released her hold on Stan. He moved himself from the wall and rubbed his wrist she had twisted when pinning him down. From her profile Stan could see her eyes were a deep crimson.

"Hey, Chips," Bill greeted. He stood with one hand on his hip and the other resting against the wall. His curls hung over his forehead.

"You look scrumptious, dear Bill," Chelsea said with a grin that was not her own.

Bill's eyes widened. There was only one person who greeted him in such a manner, even after they mutually broke up.

The blond smiled. He moved forward and took her hands in his.

"Please tell me I'm not interpreting this wrong and it's really you," Bill said.

Chelsea smiled.

"Pyra?" Bill asked.

The woman's fingers curved around his. "Correct for the win," she said.

Bill squealed and wrapped his arms around her. Pyronica returned the affectionate greeting.

"Forgive me," Pyronica said and placed her lips atop Bill's. His eyes widened in surprise. She deepened the kiss. Bill fell under her spell. He closed his eyes and allowed her to fully explore his mouth. His fingers gripped at the back of her dress. One of Pyronica's hands gripped Bill's hair and the other ran down his back.

Stan could only watch with his mouth hanging open. He lifted his glasses and rubbed at his eyes just to make sure he wasn't hallucinating. He tapped his cane against Bill's leg and cleared his throat. Bill released his hold on Pyronica and looked over at his boss who stood with his arms crossed.

"Time and place, Cipher," Stan said.

Pyronica glared at the human.

Bill laughed. He looked over at his old friend who had possessed the body of one of his recent dates.

"How? Why?" Bill asked.

Pyronica took hold of Bill's hand. She led him into the gift shop. Soos greeted the woman who kept a tight hold on his co-worker.

The blonde woman smiled at Soos. "He will be helping me," she said pointing at her ex.

Soos shrugged then returned to his task of stocking postcards.

"First of all, what did you see in this girl?" Pyronica asked.

Bill shrugged. "She wanted me," he said. He laughed as he remembered the night he ran off with Chelsea. "You should've seen how pissed Sixer was." He held his belly and laughed harder.

Pyronica rolled her eyes. "You're always the same, dear Bill," she said. Seeing Stan walk back inside his business, Pyronica turned to browse through a small array of keychains. She wrinkled her nose wondering why anyone would buy such useless junk.

"Well, if you mean charming," Bill replied. He leaned against a shelf and placed his other hand on the woman's shoulder.

"Too charming," Pyronica commented.

"Thank you," Bill said with a smirk. He pointed his nose to the ceiling and stood with his hands on his hips. After receiving the laugh from his friend he leaned over. "So, how did you get a hold of this model?" he asked, fluffing a piece of Chelsea's pink bangs.

Soos witnessed the exchange. He sucked in air through his teeth and looked over in the direction of the vending machine, hoping that Ford wouldn't emerge until that woman left.

"It was the most convenient," Pyronica explained. She moved over to mugs that showed a crude silhouette of the Mystery Shack along with a lame slogan on the other side. No doubt that conman came up with that stupid phrase. The female demon laughed then glanced over at the male one. "All I had to do was mention your name and she leaped at the offer."

Bill laughed. "Pathetic fleshbag," he muttered.

"Seriously, how did I ever fall for you?" Pyronica asked. She placed the snow globe back on the shelf and turned to face the human form that held her friend and leader.

Bill leaned forward and wrapped one arm around her chest and the other across her waist. The two hands connected in the middle. He pressed his cheek against the base of her head. He kissed her on the back of the neck.

"Don't act like you don't know," Bill whispered.

Pyronica glared at Bill. "Do you really think your manipulation will work on me?"

"Oh yeah," Bill replied. He kissed her on the nape again. He slid his face against the side and let his tongue run along the length of her neck. Pyronica shuddered.

Bill grinned. He exhaled from his nostrils, the warm air tickling the sensitive skin.

"Enough," Pyronica gasped.

"Bill," Stan called. The two turned to see the man behind the Mystery Shack and Soos staring at them. "Do you mind?"

Pyronica pulled on the collar of Bill's shirt. He turned so that their eyes met.

She pressed her finger atop his mouth. "Let's go somewhere private," she whispered.

Stan shook his head and waved the back of his hand towards Bill. "Go. Take your break. I'm not having you scare away my customers."

Bill looked around to see the room vacant of any other shoppers. Nonetheless he shrugged. He took Pyronica's hand in his and led her to his bedroom.

Stan shivered as he heard the door shut. "I don't wanna think about that," he muttered.

Soos was too shocked to reply.

Bill shut the door behind him. He motioned for Pyronica to take a seat on the bed.

"Okay, Pyra enough of the act, why'd you come here?" he asked and sat down next to her.

"Maybe I just missed you," the woman stated.

"Right," Bill responded with a laugh. "You haven't missed me in almost two centuries."

Pyronica laughed. "You're too smart for your own good, Dear Bill." She poked him on the nose.

The woman shifted. She crossed one leg over the other.

"Kryptos found some disturbing news after our talk yesterday," she said. Bill nodded for her to continue. "This spell has been in use for hundreds of years. No one knows where it originated from. You'll have to find a way to summon him for the details."

Bill suddenly had a longing to return to the Mindscape. He wondered how much his friends missed him. He felt a sting at the possibility of others from his dimension laughing at his failure as Victor had.

"Bill, are you listening to me?" Pyronica snapped.

Bill looked up at her and apologized for getting distracted.

"Long explanation short, he discovered that as long as you are connected to that Pines human..." Pyronica shuddered in disgust at the very thought of the man. "Your powers will keep him alive and healthy."

Bill gasped. "Like with Alicia Remington," he said. Pyronica nodded. He looked up at the red-eyed demon in that fragile human's body. "How?" He thought for a moment then added, "That witch knew how to transfer the powers, but Sixer doesn't."

"He doesn't?" Pyronica asked. She leaned forward so that their faces nearly touched. "Can you be so sure about that?"

"Of course," Bill snapped. He jumped from the bed. "Sixer would've told me if he..."

He stopped and looked at the woman. Her mouth was curved into a grin. Bill shook his head. He placed his hand over his face. Surely Ford wouldn't keep something like that from him.

 _Maybe that's why he kept me around all this time_ , Bill thought. He slammed his fist into the wall. _I should've known._ _How could I let him deceive me?_

Pyronica's grin increased. She stood and made her way over to Bill. She leaned her chin on his shoulder. Bill turned and kissed her on the forehead.

"What are you going to do?" she asked.

"Nothing," Bill replied. He walked to the center of the room. He didn't want to believe Sixer willingly drained him of his magic and ultimately his life force. Bill managed a smile. "He doesn't know that I know. And that will be my advantage."

Pyronica nodded. "I want to help you with your research," she said and took his hand in hers. "This body may be beneficial." She laughed then added, "I never specified how long I would keep the vessel."

"Too bad I didn't think about that when I had Pinetree," Bill commented.

"Of course," Bill said. He knew what they had was in the past, but he felt he needed to properly thank her. He grabbed her and kissed her on the mouth. Pyronica was taken back, but she closed her eyes and parted her lips. Bill accepted the invitation and inserted his tongue into her mouth. They kissed for another minute, if just for old time's sake.

The female pulled away. She smirked and said, "I made a promise to this woman that you'll have to fulfill."

With that Pyronica moved over to Bill's bed and laid down. She shut her eyes and a few seconds later they opened. Chelsea jolted up, her blue eyes looking around the room. Her gaze landed on Bill.

"What am I doing here?" she asked and moved to her feet. The sudden movement caused her head to spin.

Bill caught her and helped her back on the bed.

"You drove to the shack," Bill quickly answered. "You wanted to chew me out about yesterday. Then you fainted, so I brought you in here to recover."

"You didn't think to call 9-1-1?" the blonde snapped.

"I panicked," Bill lied. He held his hand against her forehead. "You feeling any better?"

Chelsea blushed at his touch. "Not really." She pulled away and instead met him with a glare. "Don't you remember what you said about trusting you."

Bill ran a hand through his hair. "Yeah, I may've said a few things I didn't mean," he said. His lips curved into a grin and he looked at her out of the corner of his eye.

She took his hand in hers and kissed his fingertips. "I actually wouldn't mind staying a little longer."

Bill gave her a smile. "I'll be happy to take care of you for the night."

Chelsea nodded. She leaned against his chest. Bill looked up where he was certain Pyronica watched and undoubtedly laughed. He mouthed a lewd phrase to her then put his arms around Chelsea's shivering body.

* * *

An hour later Soos wondered if he should collect Bill from his room. Stan decided against it, that only meant he could dock two hours of Bill's pay. Besides, only a total of two customers (three including Chelsea) entered the gift shop that day.

The vending machine opened. Ford walked into the room and closed the hidden door behind him.

Stan glanced up from his newspaper. "Still hurting?" he asked.

"These pain killers work wonders," Ford answered. He wore a more breathable shirt and restrained himself from touching the bandage covering the wound. It didn't help much that the surrounding area had started to itch.

"What's that Mr. Ford?" Soos asked, eyeing the weapon hanging in the holster on the man's hip.

Ford picked his newest invention up and showed it off to the other two.

"I've been working on it all morning," the scientist gloated. "I'm going out to test it."

"No rest for the nerds," Stan commented.

Soos laughed.

Ford chose to ignore his brother's comment. He suddenly realized the quiet and looked around the gift shop to find it vacant of a certain motormouth blond.

"Where's Bill?" he asked.

Soos' eyes widened. He glanced over at Stan who folded his newspaper.

"Taking a nap," Soos replied. The twins stared at the handyman. Soos nervously laughed. "Yeah, poor dude was so tired, Mr. Pines gave him the day off."

Stan groaned at the obvious lie.

"Uh-huh, where is he?" Ford asked a second time. He slightly aimed the barrel of the ray-gun at Soos.

"Chill, Poindexter, he's with that woman," Stan replied.

Ford felt a sharp pain in his chest. He sighed and asked, "Which one?"

"The little blonde trollop," his brother answered. "Girl's got a grip though."

Ford inserted the ray-gun in his holster. He thought of how Bill reacted when seeing him in the hospital bed. He knew it was unfair to blame anyone other than himself for believing the demon would change-that he could feel anything for him.

The door to Bill's bedroom opened. He walked out with Chelsea's hand in his. Ford's face burned when he saw the two smiling at each other.

"Oh, hey, Sixer," Bill greeted with a half smile.

Chelsea glared at Ford. She placed her hand atop Bill's chest and leaned her cheek on his shoulder.

"Good news," Bill announced. He looked down at the woman then back at the three before him. "Chips agreed to be my girlfriend."

Soos gasped. Stan swore he heard his brother's heart shatter.

The conman stole a glance at his twin then looked back at Bill. "What?" he asked.

"Congratulations," Ford said.

Bill smirked at the scientist. It wasn't the reaction he hoped for, but in all honesty a predictable one-especially in front of company.

Ford turned. He walked out of the shack. Both hands were in the pit of his trenchcoat pockets. He stepped off the bottom stair and looked down at the ground. It made no sense why the news tore his heart up.

The door opened. Ford clenched his fists, daring Bill to try and talk to him after dropping that one.

"Stanford," Stan's gruff voice called.

Ford took a deep breath. He let the oxygen flow through him. His fingers relaxed.

Stan placed a heavy hand on his twin's shoulder. Ford shuddered at the touch. It reminded him too much of his past, how often his brother would comfort him after one person or another tried to hurt him.

"I, uh...I don't know what to say," Stan confessed.

Ford gave him a sideways glance. He took another deep breath.

"There's nothing to say," Ford answered. "He's happy with her and...I..." He forced himself to say the next two words, "support him."

Stan could feel the force of the lie. However, he chose to keep silent.

"I'm going for a walk," Ford announced and headed in the direction of the woods.

"Not a good idea, Poindexter, not in your condition," Stan argued.

Ford pulled the ray-gun from his holster. "I'll be fine," he said showing Stan the weapon.

Stan sighed as he watched his brother head into the forest. He turned to see Soos awkwardly talking with the new couple.

Stan decided he would wait for Chelsea to leave, then he'd have a word with Bill.

* * *

 **I am too mean to Ford in this story. Oh, and incase anyone is wondering, Bill does not love Chelsea in any way. He's only agreeing to her relationship proposal because it will be more convenient for him to speak with Pyronica whenever she takes control. This will be explored more later.**


	36. The Search for the Healing Crystal

**Over 20,000 views now! Woo hoo! Thank you to everyone for reading.**

 **A special thank you to my reviewers: TheEvil4ssHole, Insert Name Here, Imnotaguestanymore, Ella Le Hissy, DiamondLuna2, and Tyrone the Clone for your reviews of the last chapter.**

 **Tyrone the Clone, in response to your review: Thank you so much. That was so in depth. I wanted to keep their relationship as realistic as possible. Bill himself doesn't know where he stands in terms of his evilness.**

 **Insert Name Here, in response to your review: I'm sorry I keep hurting Ford. I hope it's some consolation that Bill did not intend to hurt Ford by dating Chelsea, he only did that to keep in close contact with Pyronica. Stan will have a "talk" with Bill in this chapter.**

* * *

It was after ten when Ford finally returned from his walk. Stan had considered rallying a search party.

The author slowly closed the door behind him. His boots tracked mud in the gift shop. Stan ignored the mess and decided he would assign Bill to clean it in the morning after it dried and would require heavy scrubbing.

Stan gave his brother a half smile. Ford turned away and headed into the kitchen. He opened the refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of water. The cap cracked as the seal was broken. He heard laughter from the living room.

Against his better judgment Ford poked his head into the living room to see Bill sitting on the chair with Chelsea in his lap. Soos had brought in a chair of his own. Soos was in the middle of a story about when he entered a dance off.

Chelsea kissed Bill on the cheek then rested her head on his chest. Bill tightened his hold on her. He planted a kiss on her forehead making her giggle. Ford felt nauseous.

Chelsea pulled out her phone. She turned on the camera and held it up to take a selfie of her and her new boyfriend. She uploaded the photo to her Facebook and Instagram with the caption: Chilling With My Boyfriend!

Ford had to turn away from the scene. Suddenly the healing wound on his chest didn't cause him as much pain.

The twins passed in the kitchen. Ford said a soft goodnight to his brother before heading to the laboratory bedroom. Stan glanced up at the clock on the kitchen wall. With a glare he entered his living room.

"Okay, honey, it's time for you to go," Stan said to Chelsea.

The blonde looked at her boyfriend then back to the co-owner of the shack.

"You heard me, toots, get your butt out of my house," Stan ordered.

"Like rude," Chelsea commented. She flipped her hair then stood.

She placed a hand on either arm rest and leaned over to give Bill one last passionate kiss. She swiftly spun, her hair swatting Stan in the face. She left the shack, slamming the door behind her.

Stan gave Soos a look that told him he wanted to have a private moment with Bill. Soos said goodnight to Bill and his employer then hurried out the back door.

Stan turned, letting his glare fall on Bill. The demon had the audacity to smile at him.

The human grabbed Bill by the front of his shirt and yanked him out of the chair. Bill's grin increased.

"Alright, Cipher, first of all, you don't sit in my chair," Stan bellowed. He shook the demon. Bill's curls swayed in his face. "Second, what the hell was all that about?"

"Whatever do you mean, Fez?" Bill asked.

Stan decked Bill in the face. The demon crumpled on the floor. Stan gritted his teeth at the sound of muffled laughter into the carpet. He lifted his head. At the sight of that smirk, Stan grabbed Bill and punched him in the mouth.

Bill fell backwards. His head smacked the recliner. Bill looked up at the human. Blood leaked from his gums. Bill slowly moved himself to his feet.

Stan grabbed him by the collar and pulled him close. Bill looked at his own reflection in the lenses of the human's glasses.

"I want to know right now, where do you stand with my brother?" Stan asked. His free hand was still formed in a fist.

Bill replied with a shrug. Stan hissed at that smug grin on the blond's face. The elderly man threw one more punch. Bill caught himself on the side of the chair. He looked up at Stan. His right eye started to swell.

"And that crap at the hospital?" Stan asked.

"Oh? You mean that I was happy my friend was alive?" Bill asked. He pulled himself free from Stan's hold.

"Friends?" Stan asked. "That didn't look like just friends."

He scoffed and straightened the wrinkles out of his shirt. "Do you honestly believe I'd have feelings for the man who trapped me in this body?"

Stan was taken back. He's eyes narrowed. "Well then you need to tell him." He swung his arm across his face. "I won't allow you to hurt him anymore."

"Oh, shame on me. Did I hurt poor Fordsy's feelings?" Bill mocked.

Stan clenched his fists. "You're begging me to break open your face."

As he was about to advance Bill held up a finger.

"Careful, Ley, you hurt me too bad and the doctors will start asking questions." He stepped next to Stan and patted him on the shoulder. "How awful it would be for the police to investigate this shack." He folded his hands and squinted his eyes with mock glee. "Oh what fun things they'll find in the basement."

With that he strolled out of the room. Stan listened as the back door opened and shut. He figured Bill was just blowing smoke, but still felt the need to bring that up to Ford in the morning.

* * *

The next morning Ford woke early. He hurried out of the house, careful not to wake anyone. He had an agenda to complete before starting his next research project.

The first thing he did was open the container that housed the lava rat. The rodent gingerly made its way out of the unit that had been its holding cell for two months. Its tiny nose wiggled as it approached the opening. Beady eyes stared up at the scientist, then the rat dashed out of the cage.

Ford watched as the creature escaped to freedom. He rarely kept his specimen for long, unless they proved to be too dangerous, or interesting to release back in the wall. There was nothing more that animal could provide him with.

"See how easy it is to let something go," a high-pitched voice said from behind.

Ford jumped to his feet and swiftly turned to see Bill standing behind him with a smile on his face. Ford took a deep breath. Even though close to three months passed since Bill first came to live with them, he occasionally associated that voice with danger.

"Shouldn't you be with your girlfriend?" Ford asked and turned away.

Bill rolled his eyes. "She had to go to work," he answered and kicked a stone.

Ford's heart stung at those words.

"So I'm just here to ease your boredom?" Ford asked.

Bill was taken back by that statement. "No...I thought we were friends." He ran a hand through his hair. "Did I do something to change that?"

Ford sighed. He realized how unfair he had been to Bill. He had misread the signs and let his heart and hopes interpret something that wasn't the truth. He shook his head.

"No, I'm sorry," Ford said. He turned and his smile fell when he finally noticed the bruising on Bill's cheek along with the scab on his bottom lip. "What happened to your face?" he asked.

He held out his hand to inspect, then suddenly stopped. His fingers curved in on themselves. He retracted his arm.

"Your brother," Bill answered.

Ford sighed again. He would have to have a talk with Stan about his way of dealing with problems.

"Shouldn't you be at the Mystery Shack?" Ford asked.

Bill jumped atop a log and walked along it, nearly losing his balance twice. He jumped off the edge and turned to greet the human with a smile.

"Yep," he answered with a laugh. He climbed on top of a boulder. "But I'm not gonna."

Ford chuckled. For once he didn't care that Bill was breaking the rules.

He pushed away any hopeful thoughts. Bill was correct, they were only friends. It was nice to have a friend outside his family. Despite the pain, he preferred having him by his side.

"Do you want to accompany me instead?" Ford asked.

Bill laughed. "Sure would, Sixer."

He jumped down by Ford's side. Ford wanted to do some research on a particular healing crystal hidden within the forest. He explained to Bill that what was left of the healing potion was being analyzed back at the shack, and would take another day to get a result of every ingredient. He figured with all the accidents they've had of late, it would be beneficial to use anything that would keep them from the hospital.

They walked in silence, taking in the noises of nature. The weather was warmer than it had been the last few weeks. It only reminded Ford that winter would be approaching fast. Only one of the worlds he visited in the portal had snow. He looked forward to seeing it again for the first time in ten years. A part of him longed for his youth when he and Stanley enjoyed the snowy winters of New Jersey.

Sometimes he wondered if he should visit his hometown, both he and Stan, just to get closure. He could barely remember what Glass Shard Beach looked like. He wondered if he would even recognize the little boy he used to be.

At last they reached the clearing he remembered. Heavy boots stopped along the edge of the lively brook. Clear, crimson water splashed over rocks. A few drops sprinkled on Ford's pants.

Ford knelt down. He reached his hand into the water and felt along for the smooth edge of the crystal they sought. He plucked a scarlet nugget out of the water. A sunbeam hit the wet stone and shone a red light over Bill's face. Ford smiled as the bruising on his cheek nearly vanished.

"I've never seen it work that fast," Ford commented. He looked down at the stone to see it had lost some of its color and shine.

The stone was placed on the grass. The scientist reached into his pocket and pulled out the binder. He flipped to one of the first pages. Two pages were dedicated to the properties of the healing stone. From what was recorded, the crystal required sunlight to work its magic. It usually took about an hour for minor injuries to heal and close to a day for more critical ones. It sometimes depended on the incident itself.

Bill picked up the crystal. He held it between his fingers. The stone suddenly glowed in his hold. He dropped it back on the ground.

"It has a reaction when it touches you," Ford commented. He brought the bottom of the pen to his lips and thought over various reasons.

"It is magical," Bill suggested. "Maybe it has something to do with my natural magic tendencies."

Ford nodded. "Could be." He looked down at his own hand wondering how he was able to harness its properties.

Ford pulled out a bucket. He and Bill went to work collecting as many of the crystals as they could find. They filled the bucket three quarters of the way before deciding that was enough for the time being. Should they need more, they'd know where to look.

Bill cupped his hands into the water and brought it to his lips. Ford was about to stop him, but he wanted to see if the water treated with the healing stone did anything to one who drank it. Of course he would need a non-magical participant to use as a control. He could trick Stan into drinking it, but figured Dipper would be a better choice due to his youth.

The blond wiped away beads of water with his sleeve.

"Y'know, that stuff would've been useful a few days ago," Bill said pointing to the bucket.

"I can't use it and I didn't know you could," Ford replied.

"Then how'd you know what you know?" Bill asked.

Ford put the binder back in his coat pocket. "I watched others who could." _Including the witch who told me about the bonding spell_ , he added silently. She had vividly showed him how to use the crystal, though he could never reproduce the effect.

Bill picked up the bucket.

"Other than summoning you and casting the bonding spell, I never could do magic," Ford said. He took a glance at Bill then back ahead. "Today was probably just a fluke, but I'll need to test it to be sure."

Bill frowned. "Could it have something to do with being bonded to me?" he asked.

"It's a possibility," Ford answered.

Bill looked away from Ford. He felt the urge to toss the crystals over a cliff. He stole a glimpse at the author. He too wondered why Ford suddenly had the ability to do magic. It wasn't something that happened overnight.

He thought over Pyronica's warning. He glared at the other man with the lingering thought that Ford was transferring magic. It would take a long time to use up everything in his store, but he wanted to know if it was being stolen intentionally or without the human's knowledge.

"I was talking to Chips at breakfast," Bill said. Ford cringed at the mention of her name. Bill didn't notice. He swung the bucket and continued, "She wants to get married."

Ford stopped. He grabbed Bill by the shoulders and turned him to face him. Bill almost dropped the bucket.

"I...I'm sorry," Ford said. "What did you say?"

"Chelsea asked me to marry her," Bill repeated.

"Bill, you've been dating her for less than a day," Ford cried.

Bill shrugged.

Ford clutched his forehead. "Bill, you've known her for what, a month?" He shook his head. "This is crazy."

"I haven't given her an answer yet," Bill replied. He pulled away from Ford. "Though I thought you'd be happier."

"I can't," Ford retorted. "I think you're being stupid. This is something you can't rush."

"I like the woman and she needs me," Bill argued. He slung the bucket causing a single crystal to topple out. The sunlight reflected on its surface, activating its magic. The stone sparked and went dull.

"Needs you for what?" Ford inquired.

"She desperately wants to move somewhere better than here and I can't blame her, " Bill answered. He calmed his voice. "But she doesn't have the means to live on her own."

"Oh?" Ford asked. He clenched his fists. "And does she know you can't leave?"

Bill's eyes widened. He had forgotten the second rule of the curse.

"You could release me," Bill suggested.

"Out of the question," Ford argued, slinging his arm across his body to accentuate his point.

"What reason could you have to keep me around?" Bill questioned. The stones in the bucket rattled as he swung it.

"I already told you I don't know how," Ford replied, the agitation growing in his voice.

"Oh yeah?" Bill asked. He moved closer to Ford. "I think you do." He pressed his finger against Ford's shoulder. "I think you do, but for some reason you want me to stay by your side."

He slung the bucket on the ground. The metal container rolled, and all the crystals fell out. The sunlight glimmered over each one. A red glow surrounded the two men. Ford shouted and threw himself on his hands and knees. He reached to find a single stone that had not been activated. Every one he reached for too late. Each of the stones were reduced to basic rocks with a hint of red coloring.

Ford jumped up. "They're ruined!" he yelled. He grabbed Bill by the shoulders. "You ruined them all."

"Good," Bill snarled. He snorted back his snot then spit in Ford's face.

Ford wiped away the mucus-filled saliva with the back of his hand. His eyes narrowed and he felt heat burning his neck. His line of vision fell on Bill stomping away.

Ford rushed ahead and grabbed Bill by the wrist. He turned the demon so that their eyes could meet. Bill cried out in a mix of surprise and pain. Ford never heard the protest.

"Even if I did know how, I'd never set you free," roared Ford.

Bill hissed. "You took my powers and let your brother make me work this meaningless job. Now you want to deny me the right to love?"

"Do you love her?" Ford spat. He pulled Bill towards him. "Or are you so caught up on leaving me, you don't care who it's with."

Bill tried to pull away, but Ford once again proved he was physically stronger.

"Let go of me, Sixer," Bill warned.

"Or you'll do what?" Ford asked. Bill's eyes widened by the other man's tone. For the first time he saw a hint of cruelty in Ford's eyes. "Answer me, Bill," Ford said and tightened his hold on Bill's wrist. "What can you do against me?"

"Stop it! You're hurting me!" Bill howled.

Bill trembled. Ford took three deep breaths. He finally noticed the slight look of fear on Bill's face.

Ford instantly released Bill. The demon pulled his arm away and rubbed at the burning skin. He looked up to see Ford reaching out for him. Bill pulled away.

"I...I don't know...Bill, I'm sorry," Ford cried. "I'm so sorry."

Bill wouldn't hear. He turned and ran back in the direction of the shack. Perhaps Soos would try to protect him. No, he decided he would run straight to Chelsea's apartment. He remembered that she wouldn't return home until after six. At least he would be safe in a public place. Surely Ford wouldn't hurt him in front of witnesses. Then again, he never saw Ford lose his temper like that before either-not even when he found out about the true reason for the portal.

Something heavy collided with Bill's body. He fell face forward into the grass. He let out a cry at a rock jammed against his belly. He heard panting and looked over his shoulder to see Ford had tackled him to the ground.

"Bill, please," Ford began. "I-I don't know what came over me. I'm so sorry."

"Get off of me," Bill cried. He tried to squirm away.

Ford moved and then helped Bill to his feet. The two stared at each other, both out of breath.

"I know you don't love her," Ford pleaded.

"No, I don't," Bill confessed.

"Then why..."

"It's complicated," Bill interrupted. He swallowed then added, "But she does love me."

"But you don't love her," Ford reminded him. His body shook. "Listen, Bill, if you do love someone truly, I won't deny you that." He felt his heart bursting. "I'm sure someone will-does love you dearly."

Bill glared at him. "Stanford Pines, stop it," he begged. "Just stop." His arms shook. "I don't love you. I will never love you." He shut his eyes and turned away. "You are the last person I will ever, ever love."

Those words felt like a thousand daggers at once. Though he felt it was better that Bill was honest with him.

Bill fell to his knees. "How could I love you?" He gripped at the dirt and cringed at the wet soil collecting under his nails. "You ruined everything for me."

"I know," Ford replied. He took a deep breath. "And I'm not sorry." He moved in front of Bill. The blond looked up at the other man's face to see him glaring. Ford's nostrils flared. "I'm not sorry for saving my family. Or thwarting your plans."

He grabbed the back of Bill's shirt and pulled him to his feet. Bill returned Ford's glare with one of his own.

"I'll never be sorry for that," Ford stated. "I don't care how much you hate me, or for how long."

"I don't love you," Bill said. He looked away. A tear fell down his face. "But I can never hate you." Bill wiped the liquid from his cheek. "I'll never love you. Never, never, nev..."

Bill turned to look at Ford. The man stood by his words, but it was obvious Bill's honest feelings hurt him.

Bill wrapped his arms around Ford. The human quickly returned the gesture. Before either knew what happened their lips locked. They quickly parted. Brown eyes stared into gold ones. They leaned in for a second and deeper kiss. Bill's fingers tangled themselves in Ford's unkempt hair. One hand grasped Bill's shoulder and the other pressed hard against his back.

They broke one second for air, then like magnets locked together once more.

"I'll never love you," Bill whispered.

Ford nodded. The two kissed one final time.

* * *

A half hour later the two arrived at the Mystery Shack. Stan turned to greet possible customers and frowned to see Ford entering with Bill in tow.

"You finally decided to show," Stan grumbled at Bill.

The demon shrugged. He hurried off to his room to change for the last half of his shift.

"You two work things out?" Stan asked.

"You can say that," Ford replied.

Stan wasn't interested in the details and Ford was glad. He knew it was a mistake, but not one he could find himself to regret.

"Oh, you got a package," Stan called to his brother. He moved behind the register and pulled out a large and heavy box. The elderly man grunted as he placed it on top of the counter.

Ford wrinkled his brow. There on the side was his address but nothing from the sender. He reached into a pocket and pulled out a small knife. With one hand holding the cardboard he made a perfect stroke down the center. The scientist pulled back the flaps to see a collection of what appeared to be bound journals.

"What's that?" Bill asked as he walked into the gift shop dressed in uniform.

Ford picked up the journal on top. A folded piece of paper fell to his feet. The scientist grabbed the note and opened it. He gasped upon reading the message.

 _Stanford Pines,_

 _I can't express my gratitude for helping me. Before burning the estate (yes, it was me. Don't worry they were already dead beforehand, probably), I salvaged a few important items. I'm almost fully human, so they'll be of no use to me. Maybe you can find better use of them for your own problems._

 _Forever Grateful,_

 _Elkim._

Ford put the note down on the counter. He opened the first journal to see it was a collection of discoveries and personal thoughts from Alicia Remington. He skimmed over the first seven pages. Some of the results he already knew from her book and others were new. He shut the notebook.

"Looks like we have some more research to do," Ford said over his shoulder to Bill.

* * *

 **So, nothing really exciting happened in this chapter. I hope you still all enjoyed it anyway.**


	37. Moving On

**So, it's been almost a week since I updated this one. I wasn't sure what I wanted to happen next. But now I'm pretty sure of what I have planned for the next few chapters.**

 **Thank you to my awesome reviewers: Imnotaguestanymore, Insert Name Here, TheEvil4ssHole, Yosni, Thedarkcatknight, DiamondLuna2, and lolI'mAGuest!**

* * *

Bill spent most of Saturday studying the writings in the bound journals. The analysis for the healing potion had completed, leaving Ford alone in the lab to try and make a duplicate.

With the paper in hand he looked at the clock on the wall. The scientist sighed, there would be very little sunlight left to begin collecting the ingredients today. He decided he and Bill could start fresh in the morning.

Ford glanced over to where Bill laid on his bed, legs bent at the knees with his calves crossed in the air. Popular songs from the fifties played on a soft volume from his cellphone sitting by his waist. Gold eyes were fixed on the words handwritten in lead.

Bill felt eyes on him. He turned back to see Ford staring.

Bill grinned and asked, "Like what you see?"

Ford's face turned bright red. He pivoted and took a few deep breaths to bring the color of his cheeks back to normal. His ears picked up that grating sound of Bill's laughter. Ford turned back around with a scowl that made Bill laugh even harder.

Ford cleared his throat. Bill turned on his side with one arm propping up his head. Ford had to look away-that pose was way too alluring. He felt his neck heating up at the memory of how he held Bill just yesterday. How their lips met and melted into one.

It was a mistake. That was what he kept telling himself as it kept him from sleep the previous night. Up until three his brain lectured his heart on why it was foolish to indulge in having more than a friendship with Cipher. The sting of the betrayal was the only reason he had not taken it any further.

It was a mistake, but how he desired him. Brown eyes scrutinized the other man's body. How Bill lay carelessly on his side and absently flipped through the notebooks. Bill had to know of how he tortured him. That was how he'd get his revenge.

It was a mistake! Ford took a deep breath and ordered Bill to get off of his bed. The demon looked up at the human whose eyes were shielded by the glare on his glasses.

"I think we should call it a night," Ford stated.

Bill shrugged and closed the notebook. He stretched his arms above his head, arching his back. His slightly toned belly poked out of the bottom of his shirt. He let his arms fall back down and adjusted the t-shirt.

"I'm hungry," Bill said and slipped off the bed. He headed towards the elevator. Halfway there he turned to Ford and asked, "You want anything?"

Ford shook his head. "I'm going to retire early tonight," he replied.

"Look, about yesterday," Bill said. He ran a hand through his hair.

Ford felt his chest tighten. It was the first time either of them acknowledged what happened yesterday morning. He couldn't himself explain what happened.

"I didn't...I don't," Bill tried. He looked away from Ford, but the latter saw the former's face flush as he tried to explain. Despite how cute it was, he wouldn't allow him to suffer for long.

"I think it's best we just forget it and move on," Ford declared.

Bill lowered his arm. He turned to face Ford. The stoic look on the scientist's face proved he meant his words.

Bill nodded then entered the elevator.

The human's arm reached out, but he stopped himself. "Bill, I didn't-" Ford began.

"No, you're correct," Bill replied. He offered the other man a smile. "A mutual mistake is all it was."

The door shut.

Ford sighed as Bill disappeared from view. He looked down at the wrinkled comforter Bill recently occupied. His fingers stroked the spot-still warm.

Ford removed his glasses and laid down on the bed. His cheek pressed against the pillow. He mentally scolded himself for being weak. Had he not sent Bill away, Ford was certain he wouldn't have been able to resist anything Bill possibly initiated.

* * *

The next morning Ford woke at eight. A half an hour was spent getting ready before he moved to the kitchen. He started the coffee pot (usually Stan had it made by the time he woke). He poured the steaming beverage into a mug.

Ford never cared for sweeteners. The bitter taste helped him focus on his work, or so he said. He let the warm liquid slide down his throat. How he missed coffee those decades trapped in other dimensions.

With everyone soon to rise Ford took the liberty of making breakfast. Bacon and eggs with toast and strawberry jam.

Stan entered the kitchen, not bothering to dress. His shop didn't open for another two hours. He scratched his side and watched his brother fix the plates.

"Will Soos be joining us?" Ford asked and handed a plate to his twin.

"He has the day off," Stan replied. He brought the plate to the table and glared at how delicious everything looked. He poked the eggs with his fork before taking a bite. He scowled at his brother-cooking was supposed to be his thing.

A few minutes later Bill sauntered into the kitchen. His hair was still damp from the shower. He was dressed in black jeans and a tank top.

"Morning, Sixer," Bill greeted and picked up the plate prepared for him. He sat down next to the man he was bonded to.

Stan noticed Ford shift, but stayed quiet.

The three ate in silence. Bill and Ford kept making glances at the other.

"I'll need you to help me get the ingredients for the potion," Ford said then took a bite of bacon.

"No can do, Sixer," Bill said before downing half the cup of orange juice. He licked away the tangy, sweet liquid from his top lip. "I promised Chips I'd hang out with her."

Ford flinched at that woman's name.

"I thought you broke up with her," Ford finally said.

"Why?" Bill asked while crunching toast. "She hasn't done anything to make me want to break it off."

"You said you didn't love her," Ford reminded.

"So?" Bill asked. A piece of food splattered from his mouth onto Ford's chin. "Love doesn't necessarily need to be a precursor to a relationship."

Ford slammed his mug down on the table. "Bill, I..." Ford stopped himself. He took a deep breath and shook his head. "I don't know why I bother with you."

Bill shrugged. Having finished half his breakfast, he found himself to be full. He tossed the rest in the trash.

The blond stepped behind Ford and whispered in his ear, "It's nothing, remember."

Ford slightly gasped. He turned his face to watch Bill head to his room. He muttered a quick farewell to the Pines twins as he exited the kitchen. He emerged a few seconds later with the messenger bag over his shoulder. He waved and stepped out the door.

When they heard Bill's feet descend the stairs Stan turned to Ford.

"Okay, Poindexter, what's going on now?" Stan asked.

"Nothing," Ford irately replied.

Stan finished the rest of his coffee then put the mug back on the table. "Oh no, there's something. You think I can't feel the tension in the air?"

Ford sighed. He removed his glasses then placed his palms over his face. He slid his hands down the placed the spectacles back over his face.

"I made a mistake a few days ago," Ford confessed. "I started it. It was my fault. And I gave way for false hope."

Stan stared at the other man. "It's not everyday you admit you're wrong, must be somethin' serious."

"I had a moment of stupidity," Ford answered. He no longer had an appetite. The crumbs were tossed in the trash and the dishes in the sink. He headed for the door then turned, "Stanley, I'd appreciate it if you didn't beat him up over this."

"So you found out?" Stan asked. He rubbed the back of his head. "I ain't makin' any promises."

"Stanley, I'm a grown man. I can fight my own battles," said Ford.

With that he he opened the door and stepped outside to begin collecting the necessary ingredients. Too often he sought out a scapegoat for his problems, but this time there was no one to blame but himself.

* * *

Bill arrived at Chelsea's apartment building. He knocked on the door twice then stepped back against the railing. The door opened to show the body of his girlfriend, yet the eyes belonged to the other dream demon.

"Morning, sweet Pyra," Bill greeted with a bow of his head.

She stepped aside to allow him entrance. Bill didn't need to be asked twice. He pulled off his shoes by the door as Chelsea had asked him to do in the past.

Pyronica shut the door. Bill leaned over to kiss her on the cheek. Pyronica pushed his face away. She stared at him with her arms crossed.

"Oh, what did I do now?" Bill asked.

"Just what were you doing kissing Pines?" Pyronica asked.

Bill sighed and threw the bag on the table.

"I don't know what happened, Pyra, it happened so fast," Bill explained.

"It looks like you were enjoying yourself," the female said.

Bill chuckled and said, "I won't lie, Fordsy's a good kisser." He thought for a moment then added, "I wouldn't mind a second round, or a third."

"You are despicable," Pyronica stated with a shake of her head. She grinned. "I'll never understand why this meatsack likes you so much."

"The girl is desperate," Bill said as he walked into the living room. "I thought you'd know that by now." He made himself comfortable on the couch.

"I don't make a hobby of exploring my host's every secret," the female retorted.

Pyronica joined him. She handed him a can of soda then opened one for herself. The female took a long sip of the cherry flavored drink and made a face. She sat it down on the coffee table.

Bill held the can in his hand and crossed his legs. "The point is Sixer gave me his word he'd let me go once I truly loved someone else, or some crap like that."

"If he doesn't trick you into loving him first," Pyronica stated.

Bill stared at her. He dropped the half-filled can on the carpet. The blond cursed at his lost beverage, but ignored the mess; Chelsea could clean it up later.

"I will never love him, Pyronica, I can guarantee that," Bill said with disgust dripping from his words.

Pyronica smiled. "I'm glad to hear that."

Bill finished his drink then tossed the empty can in the trash. He picked up his messenger bag and brought it back to where his friend waited. He opened the satchel and pulled out a few of the journals he stole from the laboratory when Ford wasn't looking.

"Sixer doesn't know about these," Bill said and placed on in the woman's hand. "I haven't had a chance to read these two yet." He indicated with his finger the one Pyronica held and the one in his own hand.

Pyronica opened up the journal and turned to the first page. The date at the top read: January 7, 1954.

"We're going back in time," Pyronica commented.

"The woman was close to one hundred twenty when she died," Bill replied while scanning the third page of his journal. He figured she wouldn't live much longer after her magic left her.

The journal in Bill's hand had been written only a few years before Ford summoned him. It was twenty years after Victor had gone missing. No one bothered to look into where he vanished to. When a demon as unpopular as that one disappeared, the others delight in his absense too much to investigate.

On the tenth page he found something of use.

 _Friday, July 11, 1975,_

 _My darling Victor grows in power when I transfer others' magic to him. I have been steadily draining the other two bonded to me. I don't wish to take too much, as my immortality relies on keeping them alive, but I do desire a true test of this ability. I have an experiment lined up for tomorrow. If his power grows, then it will likewise pass onto me. Here's hoping._

Bill frowned. He continued on to the next page.

 _Saturday, July 12, 1975,_

 _Today I began the experiment. My dearest Victor was eager. He's always eager to gain knowledge or strength._

Bill scoffed.

 _I summoned three weaker demons. They looked so pitiful and disgusting, nothing I could use. I recited the spell and allowed Victor to absorb their life energy. He sucked the sniveling demons dry._

 _I felt the magic being transferred to me. I never take too much. I want to keep my darling happy. I promised on our wedding day that I would help him attain true power._

Bill shut the journal. He smiled at the woman sitting by his side.

"I may have found something," he said.

Pyronica tossed the boring journal she had been assigned to the side. She looked over the other demon's shoulder to read the two pages that had caught his attention. Her lips curved when she caught on to Bill's plan.

"Do you think Pines will go along with it?" Pyronica asked.

"Sixer doesn't need to know," Bill replied.

"Then who will cast the spell?" she inquired.

"Someone who's eager to know anything about magic," Bill answered with a laugh.

Bill stood and walked back into the kitchen. Pyronica followed him, her arms still crossed. The blond stopped in front of the garden calendar pinned to the wall beside the refrigerator.

It was a long shot. He wasn't even sure how much power he would attain and if any would actually transfer over to the caster. He would need to come up with a good reason for the spellcaster not to let Ford in on their little secret.

He placed his fingertip atop the day's date. He trailed down to the Wednesday the twenty first. He laughed louder.

"Oh, I think I know someone who may help me," he said and tapped the date the boy would arrive.

* * *

 **Bill has another plan and keeping secrets from Ford. Oh how will this work out?**


	38. Chapter 38

**Wow, already thirty eight chapters. I never thought this story would have come this far (don't worry there's still a lot to go).**

 **Many thanks to my readers. A shout out to the reviewers of the previous chapter: Imnotaguestanymore, Insert Name Here, TheEvil4ssHole, and DiamondLuna2.**

 **There is a steamy kissing/romance scene in this chapter. I'd say it falls under PG-13/T, but if you think otherwise, please let me know. I'll either delete a few details or make this story M (most likely the first).**

* * *

A week passed. Bill and Ford rarely spoke to each other save when they passed in the house, or at mealtimes. Even then the most they said to one another was a polite greeting and nothing more.

Ford kept himself busy in the laboratory attempting to recreate the healing potion. Several captured mice were the mutilated and given a sample of the potion to see if he had perfected it. Thirteen tries later and each result came up negative.

The Monday before Thanksgiving Stan divided up chores and had all three of his employees scrub and scour the entirety of the shack. Wendy temporarily resented each of her friends (except Thompson) who weren't forced to spend their school holidays at a place of employment.

When the clock hit five, Wendy grabbed her things and rushed out the door. Stan waved goodbye, without ever looking at his teenage worker.

Bill was finishing up the third and final bathroom. That morning he had quickly scrubbed the gift shop floor, cleaned out the fridge, cleaned all the kitchen surfaces, appliances, and scrubbed that floor.

Stan was surprised when Bill accepted the menial tasks assigned to him without complaint. The demon's behavior was suspicious, but he wasn't going to question a good thing. With the twins arriving in a couple of days and the heavy turnout on the approaching Black Friday, a little extra willingness to work was needed.

Soos hung around. He fidgeted with his hands cluing the older man in that the younger wanted to ask a favor.

"What is it Soos?" Stan asked as he finished stocking the last shelf.

"I was wondering, Mr. Pines," Soos began. "If um...my grandma and I could spend Thanksgiving with your family."

Stan stopped his work and turned to face the handyman.

Soos nervously laughed and put a hand behind his head while looking down at the floor. "Of course, if you'd rath-"

Stan sighed. "No, it's fine," he said.

"Really?" Soos asked.

"The kids'll wanna spend it with you," Stan replied. He frowned at the younger man. "But your grandma better bake a couple pies."

Soos laughed. "Will do, Mr. Pines. She knows how much you love her baking."

"It's for the kids," Stan retorted.

"Thank you, Mr. Pines," Soos said and put an arm around his boss.

"Hey!" Stan shouted and threw his arm off. "Don't be gettin' sappy on me." He pointed a finger at Soos. "You better be ready to work on Friday."

Soos agreed then left the shack.

Bill emerged into the gift shop to announce he had finished the long list of chores Stan had for him. Stan beckoned him to follow to the linen closet. Fresh sheets and comforters were piled into the smaller man's arms. Bill almost stumbled at the added weight.

"Dress the beds for the kids," he instructed.

"Fez, it's closing time," Bill whined.

"Not for you, it ain't," Stan replied and smacked Bill aside the head. "And while you're up there, give that room a good scrubbing."

Bill sighed but submitted to his boss' orders.

Stan turned around at the sound of the vending machine opening. Ford stepped out then promptly shut the facade of a door behind him. He scratched at his head and the bags under his eyes proved that he had been skipping sleep.

"Yeesh, Ford, you look like death," Stan commented.

Ford glared at his brother, but chose not to get into an argument with him. He didn't have the energy to spare.

He poured a cup of coffee then placed it in the microwave. He noticed that all the coffee stains that he was certain had been there since the seventies was scrubbed away.

"I'm too tired to cook, pizza okay with you?" Stan asked.

Ford nodded. The microwave beeped. He pulled out the mug and blew the liquid before letting it fall down his throat.

Stan picked up the phone and dialed the number to the only place that delivered all the way out to the Mystery Shack. Ford took a seat at the table. He knew he needed to get back to work, but his body begged for rest.

"Poindexter, you need to get some sleep," Stan said.

Ford looked up at his twin. "I'll rest once I figure out this-"

"And then you'll be working on something new," Stan interrupted. His clicked his tongue. "Dipper's gonna wanna spend quality time with his uncle, not a zombie."

Ford smiled. "I want to spend as much time with them as I can," he replied. He took a long gulp of his hot beverage. "Which is why I need to perfect this as soon as possible."

"What is it this time? Head transplants?" Stan asked.

Ford snorted. "That sounds like something you'd display out there," he said and pointed to the attraction part of the house.

Stan gave a mock laugh.

Ford managed a smile. "No, it's a healing potion," he explained. "It will hopefully limit our hospital stays."

"In that case you better work faster," Stan responded.

Bill finished his task and made his way down the stairs. He yawned when he reached the kitchen. The other two stared at him. Ford noticed that his hands were red from all the cleaning he had done.

"Dinner will be here soon," Stan announced.

Bill nodded. He pulled out a can of soda then handed it to Ford. The scientist sighed and opened the can for the smaller man. Bill muttered a thanks and downed half the drink in one go. A few droplets dripped down his chin when he took his last swallow.

It had been a little over a week since he and Bill shared their first kiss. The others in the house were starting to take notice. However, both involved refused to speak on the details leading Stan to assume the worst.

Bill sat down across from Ford and fiddled with his near empty can. Ford looked away from Bill and pulled out the journal from his coat. Stan chuckled nervously then excused himself to go wait on the porch for the pizza man.

The author flipped to one of the newer pages that contained his recently written entry on the healing potion. He found it ironic that Alicia included all of her research except the formula for that crucial medicine.

Ford looked up at Bill. The latter flicked the sides of the aluminum can. He brought his lips to the opening and sucked up the bit that had pooled against the edge. He called the other man's name. Bill looked up from his drink to see Ford's eyes out of the journal.

Ford removed his glasses to pinch at his nose. He cleaned the lenses on his jacket the placed them back on his face.

"Did you by chance see the formula for this potion in one of the journals you read?" Ford asked.

Bill started. He quickly caught his breath. "What are you saying? You read them all after me."

Ford sighed. "I was only hoping I overlooked something."

"Oh, of course," Bill replied. He managed a fake smile then added, "I'm kinda tired, your brother had me working hard today."

"So I've heard," Ford said. He looked away from the smaller man.

Bill moved to his feet. He announced that he was going to get cleaned up before dinner and headed towards his room. Ford nodded then returned his attention to the journal.

He pulled out a slip of paper that contained all the failed combinations thus far. He knew all the ingredients, only not how much of each was needed. He wondered if in order to perfect the potion a chant needed to be recited, or magical blood added, or something else he would never know because the creator was dead. Ford gripped at his hair.

Bill grabbed a set of clean clothes then headed to the bathroom. He stripped of the wet and sweaty ones then turned on the shower. He stepped into the tub and let the steamy water wash over him.

Shaky fingers reached for the shampoo bottle. Mabel was kind enough to leave her product behind since he liked it. The empty squirt reminded him that he would require a new bottle before long. Perhaps Mabel would be in a generous mood again on the last day of her stay.

Grime and dust pooled at the drain. Bill felt a little bad for lying about the potion. He came across the recipe in one of the journals he kept secret from Ford. The very notebook was stuffed inside the messenger bag in his room. It was too late for him to suddenly discover the missing notebook now that Ford had studied them all at least three times.

Bill feared that Ford would sneak into his room one night and check the bag. It made him shudder at what Ford would do when and if he discovered that he had been keeping secrets. The only two options left were to burn the extra notebooks or stash them in Chelsea's apartment.

The water rinsed away the soap. Bill shut off the shower. He smiled to himself. There was no reason for Ford not to trust him now.

After dinner Ford asked Bill to accompany him to the laboratory. He knew that Bill contained very little of his once infinite knowledge, but it wouldn't hurt to get a second opinion.

When they got to the lab Ford instructed Bill to take a seat at the desk while he brought out the newest attempt at the potion. He handed the vial to Bill who looked it over and nodded at its color matching the original.

Bill was handed a sheet of paper that showed how every potion attempt was tested on two mice-to rule out any flukes. Thus far none of them came close to curing the injury.

"I wish I could get in touch with Elkim," said Ford. "To find out if I need to cast a spell."

Bill shook his head. "Not with a potion," he revealed. "Though it'll help if you use magical energy."

"Which I don't have," Ford lamented.

"Sure you do," Bill replied. He gave the other man a smile, despite the burning in his chest. "You were able to work those crystals."

"I told you that was pure coincidence," Ford argued.

"Was it?" Bill retorted.

Ford caught the bitterness in Bill's voice, but chose not to address it at the moment. Stan mentioned earlier that Bill had been acting strange.

"It's not necessary, but will help," Bill stated.

"There's some good news," Ford said. He returned to the issue at hand. "The problem is I don't have any more mice to try it out on. Maybe I can try another rodent-type creature. I wish I had kept that lava rat."

He heard Bill hiss and swiftly turned. He nearly dropped the journal at the sight of Bill slicing his forearm with a fairly new pair of scissors.

Ford grabbed Bill's wrist with the weapon and pried the sharp object out of his hand. He tossed the scissors against the wall. Blood dripped freely down Bill's arm.

The blond grinned up at the gray-haired man. Bill picked the potion up off the desk.

With a smirk he said, "I can be your test subject."

Before Ford could argue Bill pulled off the lid and tilted it back. He took a long swallow of the potion then handed the rest to Ford. The scientist prayed that the medicine would have no negative side effects.

Bill clutched at his stomach then leaned his head against the back of the chair.

Ford placed the vial in the test tube rack then hurried for the first aid kit. He returned and went to work on Bill's wound. The cloth quickly stained red. From what he could see the cut was not deep enough to require stitches. However, Ford hurriedly applied the dressing that stopped the bleeding for the time being.

The bloody cloths were tossed into the trash can and then Ford washed his hands. He moved back over to Bill and glared at the other man for attempting such a foolish action.

"If that potion works, be warned I will slap you," Ford threatened.

Bill only laughed. "I don't mind being the lab rat."

"Well I do," Ford retorted. The second he spoke the words he felt his cheeks burn red.

Bill opened his eyes and smirked at Ford. "I thought you didn't care about me."

"I never said that," Ford clarified. "I said that...what we did was a mistake." He knew the entirety of his face was a deep shade of crimson. It was humiliating blushing like a schoolboy when he was only years away from a senior discount.

The smaller man leaned forward. His golden curls drooped over his face. Ford made a mental note to take Bill for a haircut for the way those tresses laid so delicately over his forehead made him too difficult to resist.

Bill grinned. He took Ford's hand in his.

"Do you really mean that, Sixer?" he asked.

Ford pulled away. "I do," he said. He cleared his throat and quickly moved away from Bill. "And you did too."

Bill shrugged. "I suppose I did," he said.

Holding onto the armrests, Bill moved to his feet. He walked a few steps then stumbled. Ford turned and quickly caught him before he banged his head on the desk.

Bill opened his eyes when he heard Ford calling his name. His head spun, yet he managed a small smile.

"I forgot to eat lunch," he confessed.

Ford sighed. With one hand under Bill's arm and the other around his waist he guided Bill to the bed. Bill snuggled against the pillow. It reminded him too much of his second day at the shack.

"Get some rest," Ford said. "When you wake we'll take a look at your arm and see if..." He trailed off when he realized Bill had a hold of his wrist.

Ford yanked his arm away. Bill was too fatigued to fight.

"Sixer," he said softly.

Ford made the mistake of looking at him. In that state Bill was so vulnerable. His eyes begged him not to leave. He needed someone to comfort him, someone to care for him.

"Stay," Bill asked.

Ford knew it would be yet another mistake to give in. He wondered what Bill had to gain from indulging his fantasies.

He pushed those thoughts away. Bill only wanted a friend who would take care of him in a weakened state. It was the same thing Ford would have wished in the cave were his life not relying on immediate medical attention.

Ford sat down on the bed next to Bill. Bill scooted over and rested his cheek on Ford's thigh. Ford felt his heartbeat increase. He looked around nervously for any excuse to leave. His own desires cancelled out any rationality. For once his heart was winning over his brain, and he didn't like it.

Subconsciously, Ford stroked Bill's hair. The demon moaned at the touch. With his eyes shut he smiled wide causing Ford's blush to deepen.

Bill tried to sit up, but Ford pushed him down on the pillow. His lips slightly parted. Ford swallowed. He tried to look away, but it felt like something kept him frozen in place. Bill was too helpless. He needed him.

A six-fingered hand cupped the side of Bill's face. He leaned into the palm and closed his eyes. Without wanting to, Ford moved closer to Bill.

Bill lifted his face. Ford's other hand stroked his other cheek. Bill opened his mouth further and granted the other man permission.

Ford's lips collided with Bill's. Bill wrapped his arms around Ford and pulled him closer. Ford lay atop Bill. His hands explored Bill's curly mess of hair. Bill gripped at Ford's arms. He slipped his hands into the front of the jacket and assisted Ford with removing it. The trenchcoat was tossed to the floor.

Bill inserted his tongue into Ford's mouth. Ford moaned as he gently caressed Bill's arms and chest. Bill broke the kiss and rubbed his cheek against Ford's. His kissed the side of Ford's neck. His kisses lowered until they reached the human's collarbone.

Ford's brain scolded him that he would regret his decision in the morning. In fact he knew he would kick himself for it once they finished. Bill was the enemy. Even if they were friends, the fact remained that he wouldn't allow himself to fall for the demon's charm again. He had blindly loved him in the past and it led to nothing but pain.

Bill's nails scratched Ford's side. He groaned and felt his sweater being lifted. He swatted at Bill's hands, but continued to kiss his lifelong foe-the man who had become his friend again and rightfully regained his trust. Instead Bill gripped at Ford's hips.

No, he shouldn't have given him his trust again so soon. Last time he had used him. Bill was still in a relationship with that woman.

"Stop," Ford panted.

Bill continued to kiss him. Ford pushed back against the demon's lips. He pushed Bill back down on the bed and interlocked their hands. Bill wrapped his legs around Ford's waist. He turned them so that he was on top. Bill leaned down and harshly claimed Ford's bottom lip between his. He moved and gently nipped Ford's chin with his teeth. He moved again and kissed the human's adam's apple.

"Bill, stop," he begged. Though he made no effort to stop. How long he yearned to make his idol his lover.

Bill ceased kissing and simply held Ford close to him. He leaned his head on the human's chest. Ford kissed him on the forehead. Bill looked up allowing Ford to steal his lips once more. Bill's mouth was intoxicating.

The best part of it was while they kissed, Ford was disable from speaking those three words that would've put the demon back in control.

Ford's eyes shot open. "No, this needs to stop now," he declared. He yanked himself out of Bill's grasp and hopped off the bed.

Bill turned on his side then slowly moved himself into a half sitting, half laying position. He wiped away the saliva from the side of his mouth.

Ford mirrored his action. The human labored for air. His shoulders rose and fell heavily with each deep breath. His body was heated and his face flushed.

"I don't know why I did that," Ford tried to explain. "But it will not happen again."

Bill knew it was an order rather than an apology.

"It was good," Bill said.

"Yes, it was," Ford replied. He felt the ghost of Bill's lips on his. "I won't deny it. And I won't deny I didn't dream about it when I was younger." He took a deep breath then said, "No more." He said softer, "No more."

Ford picked up his coat off the floor and put it back on.

Bill nodded. He kicked his legs over the side of the bed and moved to his feet. He felt more tired than before.

"Very well," Bill agreed. He rubbed at his eyes. "After all, I do have a girlfriend."

Ford sighed sharply.

"Don't use her to get back at me," Ford ordered.

Bill turned and glared at the author.

"It isn't fair," Ford added.

"Since when have I cared about fair?" Bill asked. He paused then added, "Since when have you?"

Ford was left speechless. Bill hurried to the elevator. Stan would have something else assigned to him tomorrow.

Besides, he needed to have a clear head to complete his goal. Dipper would be in town within the next forty eight hours.

* * *

"He never came to collect it," Chelsea explained and handed the book to Bill. She pushed her hair behind her ear. "He selected the wrong one."

Bill laughed. "How silly." He rested one arm on the check out desk and leaned against it.

Chelsea chuckled. Her eyes brightened. "Oh! And since you're the only one in ten years whose been interested in that book, you can keep it."

"Are you sure you're not doin' this just 'cause you like me?" he asked with a wink.

Chelsea's cheeks flushed. "Of course not," she replied. "It was going to be donated next month anyway."

Bill leaned over the counter and pressed his lips against hers. An older woman let her distaste for their public display of affection be vocalized. The two turned to see her scowling.

The two laughed as the elderly patron moved along with her nose in the air.

"Usually I get so lonely this time a year," Chelsea mentioned.

"Oh? How come?" Bill asked.

Chelsea sighed. "I never have anyone to spend Thanksgiving with." She took Bill's hand in hers. "But this year I do."

"Family comin' in town?" Bill asked.

Chelsea wrinkled her nose. "My family disowned me," she said. She shook her head and put on a smile. "Nevermind that. I'll have you with me."

"Um, Chelsea, I can't," Bill explained. The woman glared at him. "My boss' family is coming up, and I'm expected to be there."

"I don't understand," Chelsea hissed. "You'd rather spend your time with your boss and his family than your girlfriend?"

She clenched her fists by her side. Bill picked up the book and put it away in his messenger bag before she suddenly decided to take it away from him a second time.

"I don't understand why you let him control your free time," Chelsea snapped.

Bill rubbed the back of his head. "Look, it's complicated."

"Let me guess. You'll be spending Christmas and Valentine's Day at that shack too," Chelsea spat.

"Probably, I do live there," Bill answered.

Chelsea narrowed her eyes. "What?" she growled through clenched teeth.

"Look, Chips, I need to be honest with you," Bill said.

The woman crossed her arms and awaited an explanation. Bill laughed nervously, not sure how much information he should give. He wondered how much Pyronica had told her, or even if she knew of the other demon's occasional possession.

Bill sighed then came up with a half truth. "I don't have any money." Chelsea's eyes widened at the news. "My boss is nice enough to give me a place to stay." He rubbed his head. "In a way I'm considered family too."

"Why didn't you say so?" Chelsea asked.

Her anger was replaced with a look of sympathy. Bill wanted to slap her for looking at him in that manner.

"In that case I'll come over to your place on Thanksgiving," Chelsea proclaimed.

"Chips, this is a family event," Bill tried.

She smiled at her boyfriend. "I should get to know your family if I eventually will be too."

Bill was forced to end the conversation when another patron who needed to check out a few books stepped behind him. Bill looked over at his girlfriend who eagerly helped the other man.

If Ford didn't kill him, Stan would. Bill sighed and headed for the door. On the way home he wondered if he should let the others know beforehand, or just let them be surprised when the uninvited guest showed up on Thursday.

* * *

The day finally arrived. On the door of the Mystery Shack Stan hung a note announcing the shop would be closed for Wednesday and Thursday.

The whole family stood at the bus stop waiting for the twins to arrive. Soos paced in excitement. Wendy leaned against a tree, ready to see her little friends again. Bill never believed he would be so nervous; he partly wondered if they would even be happy to see him, or just pretend so as not to ruin the moment.

The bus came into view. It slowly came to a stop. Not two seconds after the doors opened Mabel hopped off and hugged her great uncles. Dipper followed behind. He smiled at the redhead who greeted him with a pound.

Mabel saw Bill standing off to the side. She rushed over and wrapped him in a hug, nearly knocking him to the ground. Bill was shocked, but he patted her on the head.

Little time was given for them as the thirteen-year-old girl caught sight of her beloved pig. She squealed and ran over to Waddles. She picked him up and rubbed her face against his.

Mabel chattered on to Soos as the group made their way back to the shack. It was a short walk, but with Mabel talking it seemed much longer. Stan pretended to not be listening, but looked back at the kids and smiled.

"How's school going?" Ford asked Dipper.

"Boring," Dipper replied. A part of him wished he had taken his uncle's offer to study under him. "I did make a friend who's also interested in ghost hunting."

"They play nerdy games and watch nerdy movies all night," Mabel added.

Ford laughed. "Sounds like you're having fun."

Dipper nodded. "Though I really missed this place."

"There's no other place like Gravity Falls," Soos added. "I can't imagine living anywhere else."

"I see you gotta girlfriend," Mabel teased and poked Bill in the ribs.

"You'll get to meet her tomorrow," Soos said.

"Really?" Mabel exclaimed.

"Yeah, she kinda invited herself over," Bill replied.

Ford grimaced at the reminder. He wasn't to thrilled about having to host her, but he wasn't going to leave someone high and dry on Thanksgiving.

They reached the shack. Mabel took a big whiff when she entered and sighed at the delightful smell of wood and coffee that had been a staple during their summer visit.

"You two get settled in," Stan ordered to the kids.

Mabel cheered and ran up the stairs with her suitcase in hand. Waddles stayed close by her side.

"Pinetree, you need help with your bags?" Bill asked with a smile.

Dipper narrowed his eyes. "No, I can manage," he answered.

"How about a drink?" he asked. "You must be thirsty after a long trip."

"I'm fine," Dipper replied.

"If you need anything just ask," Bill offered.

Dipper nodded, yet slowly backed away.

He looked over his shoulder as he walked to the staircase that led to the attic bedroom. While ascending the stairs he kept his gaze on Bill who continued to smile at him.

Dipper reached the bedroom to see Mabel already putting her stuff in the closet. Waddles sat on her bed eating the leftover crackers Mabel packed for the bus ride.

The girl turned to see a puzzling look on her brother's face.

"What's wrong, Dipping Sauce?" Mabel asked.

Dipper placed his suitcase on the bed. He turned to his sister.

"I've seen some strange things in this town, but nothing weirder than what just happened downstairs," Dipper commented. He shook his head then went to unpack the few items he brought to last the four day stay.

* * *

 **Well, the twins are back for a short stay. This will be one fun Thanksgiving. I'm looking forward to writing it.**


	39. The Night Before Thanksgiving

**Okay, change of plans. I know you are all looking forward to the Thanksgiving chapter, but I wanted to include this one first, just to set up some important conflict for an upcoming chapter. I've already started writing chapter forty, and will hopefully have it up tomorrow or the following day.**

 **Credit goes to Ella Le Hissy for your idea to have Mabel teach Bill how to knit.**

 **Thank you so much to my reviewers! TheEvil4ssHole, DragoncatKHFan, Yosni, Insert Name Here, Ella Le Hissy, and I'mnotaguestanymore, thank you so much! :D**

* * *

Once the twins were settled they came downstairs to visit with the family. Everyone was seated out on the porch. They ate a quick lunch of sandwiches before they were off with their first adventures.

Mabel promised to spend Wednesday morning and afternoon hanging out with Candy and Grenda. Since Candy would be traveling to visit relatives upstate and Grenda's family was hosting Marius for his first Thanksgiving, it would be the only time she could spend with them. Wendy, Soos, and Dipper headed out to go hiking in the woods. No mysteries, just a leisurely walk enjoying each other's company.

Stan sent Bill and Ford to gather the rest of the food needed for the upcoming feast. Ford was reluctant, but his brother wouldn't let him get out of doing the necessary chore.

"No research while your family's here," Stan scolded and tossed the keys to his brother.

Ford and Bill climbed into the car. It was a quiet ride to the supermarket. They two exchanged glances at the other, but quickly averted their gaze when caught staring. Bill sighed and leaned against the back of the seat.

"How's your arm?" Ford asked.

Bill removed the bandage that Ford reapplied last night. The area around the cut was a soft red and it itched, however the potion had not worked. Bill didn't expect it to. He wondered if he should give Ford a few pointers that helped him accidentally create the correct mixture. He decided against it, as Ford would most likely get suspicious at the immediate accurate mix.

Something else occupied Ford's thoughts, and Bill knew exactly what it was. Ever since that night the time they spent together consisted of them walking on egg shells. Ford was too humiliated to speak of the event. Bill wondered if he should be hurt, when he also confessed to it being spur of the moment.

Besides, if he wanted his freedom, he didn't need something as silly as human emotions hindering his progress.

They arrived at the supermarket. By the looks of the parking lot, the store was packed with people shopping for last minute Thanksgiving items. Bill didn't understand the importance of a holiday surrounding food, but Soos promised that pie would be involved. The demon considered making something special himself.

* * *

The majority of the preparation was finished before the younger set of twins returned home. The turkey sat in the sink thawing. Bill put final touches on his contribution to the feast. He placed it inside the refrigerator then washed his hands of the chocolaty mess.

He headed to his room, removing the soiled shirt as he walked. The stained garment was tossed in a pile on the floor. He selected a plain green t-shirt that he found for two bucks at a Good Will a few weeks ago.

The blond returned to the gift shop to hear excited talking. Mabel told of how she planned to pig out until she threw up and then eat again. Dipper informed the others that she had done so twice before. That news earned him a round of laughter from the others.

"Are you sure you can't drop by?" Dipper asked the redhead.

Wendy shook her head. "Thanksgiving is like my family's favorite holiday," she explained. "My dad and brothers love to eat. Then football."

"Which team?" Mabel asked.

"No, we play against my uncle and his sons," Wendy responded. "I'm the designated linebacker."

"Have I told you how cool you are?" Dipper asked.

"Only like a hundred times," Mabel teased.

Mabel noticed the new presence in the doorway.

"Bill!" the girl shouted. Bill took that as his cue to enter. Mabel pressed her hands against her cheeks. "This is your first Thanksgiving isn't it?"

Dipper scowled at the human version of his summer long enemy standing within ten feet of him.

Bill nodded at the female twin's question. "I have to admit, I don't get what all the fuss is about."

"It's about family and being thankful," Mabel explained. She took his hand in hers. "You'll understand tomorrow."

Bill sighed and gently pulled his hand from Mabel's grip. He didn't want to crush the girl's enthusiasm by admitting to her that he had very little to be thankful for. Other than being spared his life he rarely felt gratitude.

Wendy and Soos took their leave. The latter reminded the group he and his grandma would be over the next day around noon. The twins and Bill said their goodbyes.

Mabel announced that she had a fun activity for the three of them (or more particularly she and Bill) to do. The female twin ran up to the bedroom leaving Dipper alone with Bill.

The demon smiled. This was his chance.

"So, Pinetree, did you have fun walking in the woods?" Bill asked.

"Yessss," Dipper replied and stared at Bill with his eyes halfway closed.

Bill pulled himself atop the counter next to the register. Stan had secured all the money in a safe under the floorboards. The key was locked away elsewhere. He sat on the edge, slightly kicking his dangling legs.

"Fresh air and nature different from your hometown?" Bill inquired.

Dipper was confused at Bill's sudden interest to get to know him. Nonetheless he figured he could be decent enough to indulge him in small talk. At the very least it would get Mabel off his back about giving Bill a fair second chance.

"We have parks there, but nothing like this," Dipper explained, though he was certain Bill already knew those common details.

"When you're out there just walking around, does it make you feel different?" Bill asked.

"What do you mean?" the teenager asked, not sure if he wanted to know the answer.

"You know, more confident, in control, that if you tried, you could bend everything to your will," Bill clarified.

Dipper was dumbfounded by the question. However he was suddenly curious to what Bill mentioned.

"Why do you ask?" Dipper questioned.

Bill shrugged. "Just wanted to know." Bill held out his hand. A small blue flame appeared from his palm. "I can only do a little. But I wonder if someone who doesn't have their talent chained can do more."

Dipper narrowed his eyes. "What are you trying to do?"

"I'm just saying that if you look into it, well, it may just benefit you," Bill said with a large grin.

The boy shook his head. "Yeah right," he hissed. "Whatever you're trying to do, I don't want any part in it."

Bill closed his hand and the flame vanished.

"Of course," Bill replied. He looked up at the ceiling and kicked his legs dangling above the floor. The heels of his sneakers bumped the wooden desk. "I suppose Sixer was right."

Against his better judgment Dipper looked over at the demon whose attention seemed to be elsewhere.

"What are you saying?" the teenager asked.

Bill shrugged. "Nothing. Forget I said anything," Bill said and hopped off the desk. He sauntered towards the living room with his smirk hidden from the boy.

Dipper followed a few steps then stopped. He looked away from Bill and then glanced over to the vending machine where he was certain Ford worked against Stan's wishes. There was no doubt in his mind that whatever Bill tried to say would be good for him.

Dipper shook his head and decided to ignore whatever Bill rambled on about. Still the comment about Ford kept nagging at his brain. He decided to go check in with his grunkle.

Mabel passed by her brother with knitting equipment and an armful of yarn in hand. She entered the living room and sat down on the chair. She motioned for Bill to join her on the floor. The demon complied, though unsure what she had in mind. She let Bill choose the color he liked the best. He selected a pale yellow. Mabel handed him two needles.

"Watch closely," Mabel said and instructed him on how to make a proper loop.

Bill watched her demonstration three times before trying it himself. He growled when he accidentally pulled too hard and the loop came loose.

"It's okay," Mabel cheered. "It's going to take lots of practice."

Bill looked over at the cheerful teen then back at the mess of yarn in his lap. He picked up the needles and tried again only to fail once more. He groaned and tossed the needles across the floor.

"Uh-uh," Mabel scolded, shaking her finger at the blond. "That's the wrong attitude." She pointed to where he threw the tools. "Now pick them up and try again."

Bill scowled at Mabel, but the firm look on her face motivated him to obey her wishes. He grumbled to himself about falling so low to be taking orders from a child. Mabel giggled and showed him once more how to knit a simple loop.

It took another five tries before Bill finally completed a single loop. His eyes lit up and he showed Mabel who applauded and placed a purple "Good Job" sticker on his sleeve. Bill lifted a brow at her gesture, but appreciated it nonetheless.

Mabel picked up the remote and turned on the television. She flipped the channels until she arrived to the one that aired the show she had been looking forward to. She hoped that was one of the channels the shack received. The girl squealed when she saw on the guide that the marathon was scheduled to start in ten minutes.

"I'm going to get us some popcorn!" Mabel shouted. She dropped her knitting on the chair and rushed towards the kitchen.

Bill used the time alone to knit a crooked line of eight loops. He frowned at his progress and rested it on his knee. When Mabel returned she complimented his first attempt.

A cold can of Pitt Cola was handed to the blond. Mabel remembered to open the tab for him. She then placed the bowl of popcorn on the skull next to the chair and sipped her own soda.

"This is a waste of time," Bill complained. "I can't do it."

"Not with that attitude, you can't," Mabel replied. "Just keep trying and learn from your mistakes."

Bill wondered if she was only referring to the knitting, or him in general. It angered him so how she continued to believe he could change his ways and become what humans referred to as "good."

Mabel wiggled as the opening credits rolled. Bill looked up from his work to be enthralled by the interior of the house. He vaguely remembered the time period depicted on the screen. The orchestra music ended as the title: _Downton Abbey_ appeared.

"What you kids watchin'?" Stan asked as he entered the living room.

"Only like one of the best shows ever," Mabel gushed. "All of first season marathons tonight."

Bill leaned back. Mabel hopped out of the chair and sat down on the floor next to her hopefully new knitting buddy. Stan sat down in his favorite chair. The two men figured they could give the show a try.

Three hours later Ford and Dipper entered the living room, discussing a possible theory of a new anomaly. Stan shushed them without turning his attention away from the screen. Dipper groaned when he saw what captured their attention.

"What is it?" Ford asked.

"You don't want to know," Dipper replied with a shake of his head and hurried out of the living room before his sister forced him to watch another episode.

Ford looked back at the screen. The premise looked enticing, but decided to take his nephew's word for it. He wanted to get Dipper's opinion on one more thing before he was banned from research until the weekend was over.

"You're right, this show is good," Bill commented.

"I know, right?" Mabel said with a giggle.

"Hush, the Dowager's talking," Stan commanded.

The two complied.

* * *

"That makes sense," Ford said. He jotted down Dipper's suggestion in his journal.

Dipper grinned widely at his great-uncle's compliment. It was times like that he wished he had listened to his own heart and stayed behind to be Ford's apprentice. The boy looked in the direction of the living room where his replacement sat learning how to knit from his sister.

"I'll have to do more research on it though," Ford commented. Ford elected not to let the boy know about his dealings with the Remingtons just yet along with that he knew for a fact that a trained mage could absorb magic from a demon. He brought the bottom of the pen to his lip. "Though I'm baffled that Bill didn't come up with that possibility."

Dipper turned away from his uncle. "I'm not so sure he didn't," he stated.

"Pardon?" Ford asked. He placed the pen in his slot of his coat. "Did he say something?"

"Not exactly," Dipper responded. He rubbed at his arm. "He's been acting strange."

"You're not the first to say that," the scientist said.

He crossed his arms and stared at his nephew. He too had suspected that Bill might be hiding something, but what he wasn't sure. Besides, he didn't have enough evidence to accuse him of anything yet. What more he didn't know just how much of his original knowledge Bill still contained.

Ford decided not to question Dipper anymore on the subject. The boy came to Gravity Falls for a fun retreat, not to be trapped in the middle of drama that didn't involve him.

"Grunkle Ford," Dipper said. The mentioned nodded for him to continue. "Is it, is it possible...I mean this town." The teen stopped talking.

"You can talk to me," Ford assured him.

Dipper nodded. He thought about what he wanted to say and how to word it. "I know that this town is full of magic," he stated.

Ford nodded, curious to where the conversation was heading.

Dipper looked away. He wasn't even sure what Bill could have possibly meant, let alone if it was even true. Still, he knew sleep would be hard to attain if he didn't speak.

"I mean I was able to cast that spell that brought the zombies to life," Dipper said. "And I sent those demons back to their dimension."

"You did," Ford said, hoping his nephew was not about to ask what he thought.

"I mean," the boy said. He swallowed then added, "What if I actually tried."

Ford sighed. It was not the first time he had that conversation with Dipper.

He held up a hand before the boy could continue. "I already told you, I don't want you doing magic without my permission," Ford ordered. He quickly added, "And unless it's absolutely necessary."

The tone in Ford's voice told Dipper that his uncle was not about to debate it any further. Dipper looked down in defeat.

"Look, Dipper," Ford began. He pinched the bridge of his nose. "If there's one thing I agree with Stanley on, it's that magic is dangerous. Especially when used carelessly."

"I won't be careless," Dipper argued.

"Your reckless actions prove otherwise," Ford retorted.

Dipper's eyes widened. He glared at his grunkle then swiftly turned. Ford tried to call him back, but Dipper didn't want to hear it. He stomped up the first three steps that led to the attic bedroom.

"Dipper!" Ford yelled.

The three indulging in the marathon turned away from the TV at the sound of shouting. Dipper spun around to glare at his uncle.

"I didn't mean it like that," Ford tried to explain.

"Careless and reckless, what else could you have meant?" Dipper shouted with tears forming.

The two stared at each other for a few moments before Dipper bolted up the stairs.

Mabel jumped up to go investigate when Stan called her name. She turned to her grunkle who simply shook his head. Mabel sighed and sat back down. She figured her uncle was probably right, Dipper just needed a moment alone.

No one noticed how Bill smirked.

* * *

 **Okay, so now that that final scene has happened, I can promise the actual Thanksgiving chapter will be next.**


	40. Thanksgiving

**So, I originally planned to have this chapter up by Thursday. However, sometime Wednesday night/Thursday morning my stomach decided to catch a virus. Boo! I've been miserable the last two days, not wanting to do much of anything but sleep. But I'm feeling better now, so here's chapter forty-the Thanksgiving chapter!**

 **Oh, this won't be the usual happy, family, sweet and fluffy Thanksgiving story. No, be warned, lots of drama and angst ahead.**

 **One more thing I want to address. Some of you have been asking about my other story Rescuing Pacifica. I know I have not updated it in a while, but I will once I feel inspired to. I haven't decided all I plan to have happen in the last two chapters yet. Once I figure it out, I will finish it. As of now I'm planning on chapter nine being out probably around Friday of next week (maybe sooner if it works out that way).**

 **A shout out to all the awesome reviewers! TheEvil4ssHole, Energy witch, I'mnotaguestanymore, Insert Name Here, DiamondLuna2, and SonderManatee. The story has now reached over 200 review! Thank you all! :D**

* * *

The evening was cut short. Ford retreated to the basement and Dipper had yet to emerge from his room.

Mabel apologized for being short with Bill and Stan and hurried upstairs. She was surprised to see the door open. She stepped inside the darkened room and sighed at the lump on her brother's bed.

Dipper's eyes were wide open, but he kept himself still so as not to have to engage in a conversation with his sister who would only advise he hug it out with his uncle. Mabel stared at her twin for a few minutes before deciding he was indeed asleep.

She whispered a good night to her brother before grabbing her nightclothes and moving to the bathroom to get ready for bed.

When he heard his sister's feet leave the room Dipper sighed. He had stopped crying a while ago. After everything he had been through with Ford in order to save the world, and the man still treated him like he couldn't handle magic. The teenager knew it would take some time for him to properly control it, but it was something he was willing to work at.

A part of him wondered if Ford only refused his request out of revenge for not taking the apprenticeship. Dipper wiped his nose and pushed that theory away-Ford had been reluctant that he use magic long before that.

Whatever Ford's reasoning might be, one thing was clear: he had discussed it with Bill at some point. Dipper's heart burned at just how quick his potential position was handed to the former dream demon.

Dipper heard his sister approaching and shut his eyes. Mabel took one last look at her brother before slipping into bed. She just hated that the falling out had to happen right before Thanksgiving.

* * *

Ford heard the elevator reaching the bottom floor. He sighed at the thought of it either being Dipper to apologize, or Stan to scold him for upsetting the boy on his first day back in time. He was already prepared with a defense if Stan came swinging.

He turned and started at the sight of Bill standing behind him. Ford glared at him then turned away. For some reason he had a strong feeling that the demon was somehow responsible for the boy's sudden interest in magic again.

"What do you want and make it quick?" Ford ordered with his back to the blond.

Bill smirked and made his way over to Ford. The scientist yelled and stumbled when Bill wrapped his arms around his waist. Ford regained his grip on the test tube and spun around to glare at the demon.

Bill greeted him with a chaste kiss on the lips. Ford pushed him away and returned his attention to his notes.

"I am not in the mood to play your games tonight, Cipher," Ford growled. "If you just came down here to pester me, then please go back upstairs."

"Whoa! Someone's a grouch," Bill commented with a laugh. He leaned against the desk Ford worked at. "Y'know Pinetree looked wounded at your words." Bill smiled at the author. "Those were some hurtful things to call him."

"And why do you care?" Ford asked. He jotted down the final ingredient he included in the current mixture.

Bill shrugged

"He wants to do something dangerous that I don't think he's ready for," said without knowing why. Perhaps he just wanted someone to vent to.

"Using magic you mean?" Bill asked.

Ford put his pen down and turned to glare at Bill as if to question how he knew.

"He mentioned it to me in passing," Bill half lied. "You use magic, if I'm not mistaken. So do I."

Ford narrowed his eyes. "Then you know why I don't want to encourage him until later."

Bill crossed his arms and scoffed. "You sure had no reservations when you had him lock my friends away. Or when you chained me to this form."

"That!" Ford shouted. He took a deep breath and let the anger drain from his body as he exhaled. "That was an emergency."

Bill laughed. He patted Ford on the shoulder and said, "Pinetree's not some foolish child."

"He's run straight into danger too many times," Ford argued as he recalled the stories told by Dipper himself as well as Stan, Soos, and Mabel.

"Oh my, Fordsy," Bill said with a laugh. He clapped his hands then added, "I have a new word of the day for you: hypocrite."

Ford stared back in shock. Bill used the moment of surprise to lean in and kiss him on the cheek.

Ford grabbed Bill's wrist and pushed him off a second time.

"We're not talking about me here," the author snapped.

"But isn't that what you're really concerned about?" Bill questioned. "That he'll make the same stupid mistakes as you?" He stroked Ford's hair.

The gray-haired man glared at the blond. "Yes," he admitted and smacked Bill's hand away. "I know good and well what the consequences of using magic without caution are." His tone darkened. "One I'll, unfortunately, have to live with forever."

Bill frowned. "You made your point. Good night, Sixer." He turned and lifted an arm in the air to wave to the scientist as he made his exit.

* * *

The twins woke to the smell of the feast cooking downstairs. The two raced to the kitchen to see everything prepped and ready to be warmed. Over on the counter was a bowl of freshly made chocolate pudding with grated graham crackers mixed in.

Mabel looked to Dipper. They nodded at each other. Mabel hurried to the doorway to be the lookout while Dipper snatched two plastic bowls off the counter. He picked up a wooden spoon and stirred twice before filling both the bowls with the sweet dessert.

The back door opened. The twins spun around, Dipper almost dropping the bowl to the floor. Bill walked in. He noticed the teens with guilty looks on their faces. His gaze fell on the spoon inside the pudding. He distinctly remembered washing it and putting it away after making the dessert.

Bill's lips curved up.

"Looks like we're busted," Mabel said with her tongue sticking out.

"I won't tell," Bill said with a wink.

Dipper handed Mabel her bowl. The two rushed over to the dining room table and sat down. Spoons dug into the sweetness and looked up with smiles.

"Best breakfast ever!" Mabel cheered.

"Why thank you, Shooting Star," Bill said with a smug look on his face.

Mabel gasped. She pointed at the pudding. "Bill! You made this?"

"Sure did, Glitter Girl," Bill replied with a nod.

Dipper pulled the spoon from his mouth and let it fall into the half eaten bowl. He looked over at Mabel then back to his nontraditional breakfast. The bowl was pushed away. So far he didn't feel sick, but he didn't want to take any chances.

Stan entered the kitchen. He stared down at the twin's food selection then over at Bill who still beamed due to Mabel's compliment. He decided he wasn't going to ask and mosied on over to check the turkey roasting in the oven.

"Blondie, you're gonna help me with the food," the gruff man demanded and poured himself a cup of coffee.

Bill agreed. There wasn't much left to do, only a few side dishes but it would take about two hours before the meats were ready.

Around noon the kids were startled by a knock at the door. A friendly voice called from the other side asking permission to enter. Mabel skipped over to the door to reveal the smiling face of Soos with his grandmother in tow.

In one hand Abuelita balanced the two pies and with the other she patted Mabel on the head.

Soos took the pies from his grandma and brought them into the kitchen where Bill and Stan finished the rest of the food.

"Is that what I think it is?" Stan asked Soos.

"Oh yeah," Soos replied with a laugh.

Soos opened the first box to reveal a pumpkin pie and the second one that contained a pecan pie.

"You don't disappoint, Question Mark," Bill said, pointing a finger at the mentioned.

"You two go set the table," Stan commanded.

Soos nodded and Bill followed after him. Soos pulled the folded up long table out of the storage shed. He and Bill set it up then brought out the right amount of chairs.

"Is Music Note coming?" Bill asked.

"Nah," Soos replied with a chuckle. "She'll be with her family in Portland. She said she'll try to visit over Christmas though."

Bill nodded, but didn't say anything. When the job was complete they walked back inside to see Stan having finished the meal.

The three moved to the living room to gather everyone for lunch.

Abuelita sat in the chair with Mabel at her feet, and Dipper atop the skull.

"Someone go get the nerd," Stan ordered.

"I'm already here, Stanley," Ford said as he emerged into the living room. He left his coat in the lab, but was still dressed in his usual getup.

Dipper avoided eye contact with his grunkle.

"We'll be eating outside," Stan announced.

Mabel cheered. Soos helped his grandma to her feet.

Someone else knocked at the door. Dipper offered to answer it this time. He was taken back by the sight of a beautiful woman in a skin-tight red dress and Ugg boots.

"Like, who are you?" Chelsea asked, sneering at the boy.

Dipper blinked twice. "I'm Stan and Ford's great-nephew," he answered. "Who are you?"

Mabel shrieked when she walked over and saw the guest. Her mouth curved into a grin and she grabbed Chelsea by the wrist and pulled her inside. Chelsea ripped away from the teenage girl in disgust.

Mabel continued to squeal as she pointed at the blonde. "Oh my gosh, you're Bill's girlfriend!" Having already forgotten the woman's discomfort at her touch, Mabel took her hand again and repeatedly shook. "I wanted to meet you." She released Chelsea and pressed her hands against her cheeks. "I'm so happy Bill found love."

Dipper rolled his eyes.

Laughter echoed in the room. The three turned to see Bill standing not to far from the door, holding his belly while guffawing.

"Hey, Chips," Bill greeted when his laughter slowed. "Shooting Star here is a little enthusiastic."

"I see," Chelsea said with a nasty stare at Mabel.

Dipper narrowed his eyes at the guest.

Chelsea grabbed onto Bill's arm and lifted her lips to his ear. "You never mentioned there would be like children here." She spoke the word "children" as if it were an illness.

"They're Fordsy's family," Bill explained. "They're cool." He pointed to Mabel. "She's the most creative person on this side of the country." He then motioned to Dipper. "Pinetree-"

"Dipper," the boy corrected.

"Dip-per," Bill repeated. The word sounded funny when he spoke it.

Mabel chuckled at the fact that it was the first time Bill ever referred to her brother by his name.

Bill put an arm around Chelsea's shoulder. "He's one of the most intelligent people you'll ever meet." Bill grinned at Dipper. "If he puts his mind to something, no matter what it is, I know he can accomplish it."

Dipper shivered at the way Bill complimented him. He was reminded of their brief conversation they had the previous night that led to his argument with Ford.

"That's nice," Chelsea said, clearly unamused with her boyfriend's introductions of his boss' niece and nephew.

There came one more knock at the door. Dipper took a deep breath then opened it to reveal Lazy Susan. He was surprised to see her out of anyone else who had shown up.

The waitress was dressed in a modest pink dress with a white cardigan. Her hair and makeup were styled as usual.

"Hey, sugarpot, you made it," Stan said as he entered the living room. He put a hand behind Susan's back and led her into the shack. He noticed the others staring at him. "What?" Stan asked. "You invite your girl, so I can invite mine."

"Oh? Are we official now?" Susan asked.

"Uh...sure," Stan answered.

Susan squealed and wrapped Stan in a hug. The man grimaced and tried to push her away. Reading how uncomfortable he was with the affection, she opted to lock arms instead.

Mabel closed her eyes and folded her hands. She prayed, "Please let the next person who walks through that door be for me."

"Shall we?" Bill asked.

Chelsea wrinkled her nose at her boyfriend. She huffed but followed him to the kitchen anyway.

The family and the guests lined up their fix their plates with a variety of savory, delicious foods and sweet, desserts. Sodas and bottled water were for the kids and those who preferred not to drink, and beer and wine for the adults.

Chelsea pecked Bill on the cheek then offered to set his drink at the table. Bill nodded in agreement as he applied one last helping of pudding to his plate.

"Your plate looks like a five year old chose it," Ford commented at the amount of cookies, pies, and other sweets on his plate. The only somewhat healthy option being the baked maccaroni and cheese.

Before Bill could reply Dipper argued, "Why do you always have to criticize everyone?"

Ford stood speechless for a moment before simply responding, "I don't."

"Yes you do," Dipper and Bill said in unison.

Dipper glanced over at the demon then back at Ford. It felt strange to be in accord with Bill Cipher.

"Over the summer you criticized Grunkle Stan over everything and Mabel behind her back," the teenager continued. He paused for a second and then added, "And now me."

"Enough, Dipper," Ford stated.

"No!" the teen shouted. "Stop trying to control everyone all the time."

With that the boy rushed outside.

From over in the corner Soos and Abuelita watched the exchange.

Soos nervously laughed as if he hadn't seen a thing. "Come on, Abuelita, let's go find our seat," he said as he escorted her outside.

With Soos and his grandma gone, it only left Ford and Bill inside the shack.

"He has a point," Bill said.

"It's none of your business," Ford snapped.

Bill looked up at him with a mock pout.

"And I'd appreciate it if you stayed out of my dealings with my family," Ford added.

"Oh?" Bill asked. "I thought I was family."

Ford glared at the demon. "What would give you that conclusion?"

Ford pushed by Bill with his plate in one hand and a soda can in the other. Bill watched the human leave. For some reason his heart ached, but he refused to pay it any attention. That only made his desire to leave stronger.

Outside sat the rectangular table. Stan sat at one end and Ford at the other. By Stan's right was Susan. Next to her was Mabel, followed by Chelsea then Bill. On Stan's left was Dipper, then Soos, and Abuelita.

Before everyone began to eat Mabel jumped up on her chair sending all eyes to her.

"Hey, everyone. Before we eat, I think it's appropriate we all say something we're thankful for."

There was some chatter and a few muffled groans, but Ford silenced the group with a wave of his hand.

"Mabel's onto something, I second her idea," Ford stated.

"I'll go first," Mabel exclaimed. She cleared her throat and said, "I'm thankful for Grunkle Stan and Grunkle Ford who let us come stay with them." Stan smiled at her. "I'm thankful for my awesome Bro-Bro. Also, that Bill is now a part of our family." She locked eyes with the demon who nodded appreciation for including him. "And of course, I'm thankful for my wonderful pig, Waddles."

She clapped her hands at the swine sitting beside her chair waiting for her to drop something. Waddles stood on his hind legs and let Mabel pat his head.

Chelsea gasped when she noticed the animal. She scooted her chair closer to Bill's.

"What is that disgusting thing doing here?" Chelsea harshly whispered in her boyfriend's ear.

Bill grimaced at her words. He glanced over to see that Mabel was too focused on her pet to have heard Chelsea's insult.

"It's her pet," Bill explained.

"Well, I don't like it," Chelsea replied.

"Chelsea," Ford said. The blond glared up at the man who called her name. "Would you like to go next?"

"Fine," Chelsea groaned. She pushed her hair behind her back. Her hand clamped around Bill's making Mabel grin. "I'm like super thankful for my gorgeous, sweet boyfriend, Bill." She rubbed her nose against his.

Stan lifted a brow, verbalizing his desire to vomit. Ford subconsciously clenched his fist.

"Your turn," Chelsea said to her boyfriend.

"Oh," Bill replied. He released his hold on Chelsea's hand. "Well..." he said. He looked down at his plate then over at Ford who motioned for him to speak. "I, uh."

"You don't have anything to say?" Ford asked.

Bill stayed quiet.

Chelsea looked offended. Mabel bit down on her lip. Soos and Dipper exchanged glances.

"Nothing at all you're grateful for?" Ford asked, his tone louder and with more force.

Stan picked up a piece of turkey and chomped on it while smiling as he watched the afternoon entertainment.

Bill looked over at Ford who had a mix of hurt and anger displayed on his face.

Bill straightened his posture. He glared at the scientist. "I am grateful to Shooting Star," he said smiling at the girl. "For being so kind to me, I'll never understand why."

Mabel grinned.

"And to Question Mark, and even Fez," Bill continued.

Stan dropped the piece of turkey back on his plate. Ford was equally surprised.

Bill looked over at the group before returning his attention to Ford. "They've accepted me as how I am. I know it's not easy."

"Thank you," Soos said with a humble smile.

Bill smiled at Ford. To anyone it would have looked sweet, but Ford knew the demon better than anyone else.

"And lastly, I'm so thankful to you, Stanford," Bill said in a sugary sweet tone.

Ford was taken aback. He had hoped that Bill would have the decency to at least mention him in his list of things he was grateful for, but actually hearing it was something else.

Bill's grin increased. "Yes. I'm thankful because you make it so easy."

The others at the table looked at each other trying to decipher Bill's strange wording.

Bill leaned towards Ford and whispered, "So easy to not love you."

Ford's eyes widened. The look of surprise was soon replaced with one of scorn.

Just to add the last layer of icing Bill leaned over and kissed Chelsea on the mouth. She brought her hand to his face and kissed him back. They parted so as not to cause further discomfort to the other guests.

Bill sat back in his chair with his arms crossed and a large smirk on his face.

"Grunkle Ford," Mabel said. The scientist blinked then looked over at his smiling niece. "It's your turn."

"Indeed it is," Ford said. He smiled at his family. "I'm truly grateful to have met my niece and nephew."

Mabel smiled at the comment while Dipper frowned and looked down at his plate.

Ford met eyes with Stan. "I also can't express my gratitude for reconnecting with my brother."

Stan held up his beer can and tipped it in his twin's honor.

Ford glared at Bill who still sat smug. Ford's blood boiled. He was tired of always taking the high road. Perhaps it was time to cut the demon deeper than he could imagine.

"I'm also thankful that this past summer I was able to conquer my greatest mistake," Ford stated.

Despite his current anger for Ford, Dipper stared at his uncle with a gaping mouth. Surely he wasn't going to mention Weirdmageddon in front of people had been forced to forget.

Ford felt himself smiling as he spoke. "Even though a small piece of it will always be by my side as an annoying reminder of my mistake." He locked eyes with Bill. "It'll serve only to remind me that I am the victor."

Soos gasped and Mabel's mouth dropped open.

The words stung, Bill wouldn't deny it, but even more he wouldn't give the human the satisfaction of wounding him.

"Beautiful speech, Sixer," Bill said with his soda can high in the air. He wrapped his arm around Chelsea. Several drops of cola splattered on the two of them. "What an accomplishment." He put his drink down and started a slow clap. "Come on, everyone, let's give a round of applause for Ol' Fordsy."

Chelsea looked over at her boyfriend and clapped along. Susan and Abuelita joined in as well, not entirely sure what was going on.

"Congratulations," Susan cheered.

Mabel shut her eyes and groaned.

"My turn!" Soos yelled before either Ford or Bill escalated the tension. He chuckled nervously then said, "I'm thankful to Mr. Pines for being a good boss and friend." Stan dismissed the other man's compliment. "I'm thankful to Abuelita for always being there for me." Soos put a hand on Dipper's shoulder. "And you two dudes for being like a little brother and sister to me."

"Thank you, Soos. You're like a brother to us too." Dipper said.

Soos smiled widely.

Realizing it was his turn Dipper said, "I'm thankful to my sister."

"Of course," Mabel interrupted.

"You being by my side has helped me through every hard time," Dipper said. He took a quick glimpse at his great-uncle at the end of the table the returned his attention back to his sister. "And I'm sorry that I ever considered taking that apprenticeship."

Everyone looked over at Ford who dropped his fork on the plate. The utensil bounced off the ceramic dish and landed in the grass. The author tried to block out the sound of Bill snickering in the chair next to him.

"No, I don't want it," Dipper continued. He shot a look in Ford's direction then proclaimed, "I never will."

Despite it being his turn, Stan sat quietly. No one had ever told him about an apprenticeship. He looked over at his brother in hopes of something to fill him in. He looked down and sighed. Stan then glanced over at Mabel who appeared to be equally uneasy. Lastly he turned his attention to Soos who also seemed to understand what Dipper referred to.

"I'm thankful for family and food, let's eat," Stan said, despite his appetite being suddenly reduced.

Susan had a handful of things she wanted to express, but one look at everyone at the table, aside from Abuelita, it was apparent something heavy hovered in the air. She smiled at Stan who politely returned the gesture, though his eyes betrayed him.

The nine ate in silence. Occasionally one would look at another, and when the eyes met, it was time to look away. The only sounds were forks scraping plates and chewing.

Chelsea felt a warm mouth at her knee. She looked down to see a pig snout lapping up bread crumbs off the hem of her dress. The blonde screamed and jumped back. Waddles squealed, running back towards the shack.

Mabel hopped up to see her beloved pet running. "Waddles!" she called.

"That stupid animal!" Chelsea yelled. "Why would you let something that gross at the table?"

The teenage girl threw her fork down on the table and glared at the woman.

"Why are you yelling at my pig?" Mabel cried.

"It's a disgusting creature!" Chelsea screamed.

"It's a pig," Dipper retorted. "It's not going to hurt you."

"Quiet, you brat!" Chelsea snapped.

"Hey!" Stan yelled and moved to his feet. He wiped the beer from his mouth. "You ain't talkin' to my family like that, tramp."

"Stanley," Susan gasped.

"I'm leaving," Chelsea said and grabbed her purse off the back of the chair.

"Good riddance," Stan grumbled. "Ain't no one here like you, not even him," he said pointing at Bill.

Bill glared at Stan.

"What?" Stan asked. "It's true. You said so yourself."

Chelsea turned to her boyfriend. His eyes displayed Stan's truth for her. Her face morphed into one of rage. She reared her arm back and slapped him sharply across the face.

"We're through," Chelsea growled.

Bill shrugged.

Chelsea seethed. Through clenched teeth she hissed, "And I want that book back too."

"What book?" Ford asked.

"Too bad, sl-, you already gave it to me," Bill said with a grin.

"What book?" Ford asked again, rising to his feet.

"Try to get it back," Bill continued as his smirked increased. "I'm sure your job will love to know you gave a book away."

"Why do you care?" Dipper asked his great-uncle.

"What book?" Ford asked a third time, ignoring Dipper.

"Oh, for goodness sake," Chelsea snapped. She looked over at the gray-haired man. "Some witchy book about breaking spells, who gives a crap?" She shook her head and glowered at her ex one last time before storming off.

Ford grabbed Bill's wrist.

"What else are you hiding?" Ford yelled.

Bill struggled making Ford's grip harden.

"Answer me!" he hissed.

"Nothing, let go!" Bill cried.

"Mr. Ford!" Soos called. He got up just incase he had to intervene if things got too ugly.

"Fine, I rented a book on breaking spells, so what?" Bill admitted.

Ford pulled Bill closer. "You dare to ask me 'so what?'" He released his hold on Bill. The blond caught his balance on the edge of the table. "I can't believe I almost gave you my trust again."

"Do you really think I want to stay with you?" Bill wheezed. His cheeks were flushed. "I'd rather be with anyone, but you."

Mabel looked around at everyone at the table. Her eyes watered. "What is wrong with all of you?" she asked in between sobs. "This is supposed to be a happy holiday. We're supposed to be having fun as a family."

The girl ran from the table.

Everyone else looked at one another, almost each of them guilty. The group watched Mabel disappear into the shack. Most likely one of them would stumble over her later in one of her favorite hiding spots, sulking in Sweater Town.

"Is it always this exciting here?" Abuelita asked Soos.

Soos could only nod in reply.

* * *

 **So, this isn't exactly the most traditional of Thanksgiving stories, but hopefully it was exciting, or at least entertaining in some aspect.**


	41. Thanksgiving Night

**Let me just take a moment to say how much I truly appreciate the readers. You all give me the inspiration and motivation to keep writing.**

 **I especially want to thank those who have favorited, alerted, and reviewed.**

 **As always, a special love shout out to the reviewers of chapter forty: DragoncatKHFan, SonderManatee, Yosni, TheEvil4ssHole, Blind-Eyephone, Energy witch, DiamondLuna2, Ella Le Hissy, I'mnotaguestanymore, Insert Name Here, 555abby5551, The Design Nerd, and Gu3t. A virtual hug for each and every one of you. :) Thank you so much for all of your encouragement and kind words.**

* * *

Dipper excused himself from the table. Stan nodded as the boy scooted his chair back. He ran towards the shack to search for his sister. Most likely she wouldn't want to talk, but he wanted to be there for her until she was ready.

Ford adjusted his glasses and announced to the group that he and Bill were also leaving. Against his will, Bill was dragged back to the residence. There was no point in struggling anymore.

Those left at the table sat there in awkward silence.

Soos sat back down. He picked up his fork though not exactly as hungry as he was minutes ago. It just wasn't the same with four of the chairs empty.

Stan sighed. He pressed his hands against his forehead and slowly shook it.

He looked over at his date and said, "I'm sorry it turned out like this."

Susan smiled and gave a dismissive wave. "This is nothing," she said with a chuckle. "There was a Thanksgiving once when my uncle and the fiance of my sister got in a fist fight."

Stan laughed. After the day they had, it was good to find some humor in something.

* * *

The two entered the shack. Ford closed the door behind him. He put a hand behind Bill's back and guided him to his room. For a second the demon feared he was going to be locked up until the twins returned home, if not longer.

The six-fingered hand turned the knob and the other one kept its spot on the other man. The bedroom door was shut once the two were inside.

Bill used the moment to back out of Ford's reach. His heart rate increased when the author locked eyes with him. Bill swallowed. His hands trembled.

"I've been more than patient," Ford began.

Bill stayed quiet.

Ford paced around the room. He lifted his arms only to lower them.

"So where is it?" Ford asked. "Is it in here?"

Bill opened his mouth, but the words wouldn't leave. He glanced over at the messenger bag lying over in the corner. He looked up too late to see that Ford already noticed.

Ford headed towards the bag. Bill blocked his path. Ford grabbed Bill's arms, but Bill pushed against him. The demon could already feel his esophagus burning as his lunch tried to force its way back up.

Bill was knocked to the ground. He crawled over and grabbed the bag, protectively holding it in his grasp. He turned his head to spit up the bit of acid that made its way into his mouth.

"Hand it over," Ford demanded with his arm outstretched towards Bill.

The blond wanted to vomit for real. He shakily unzipped the bag enough to slip his hand inside. His trembling hand reached through the contents inside. His fingers scraped over the bound journals until he reached the book. His heart racing he slowly pulled the book out of the small opening.

Shakily he handed the hardback over to the scientist. Ford snatched it from Bill's shuddering grasp.

Ford looked down at the title. He glanced over at Bill who appeared paler than usual. The human flipped through the pages. He scanned some of the words. From what he could tell anything Bill read had not helped him to break the spell.

The book was tossed on the floor. Ford grabbed Bill by his shirt and hoisted him up and pressed him against the wall.

"I want you to understand something, and listen good," Ford ordered. "I've spared your life twice. You're living comfortably under my roof, because believe me, if I wanted to, I could make your life miserable." He shook Bill. "And after all you've done these past thirty five years, you deserve it. So try to be a little more grateful."

Ford released his hold on Bill before he accidentally did something he'd regret. The blond was too shocked to move. His whole body trembled.

"Now, I'm going to give you one more chance," Ford said. He crossed his arms. His eyes glanced around the room for anything else that looked suspicious. "Is there anything else you're keeping from me?"

Bill looked away. He wondered if it was best to admit to hoarding three of Alicia's journals while given the opportunity. If he did, he knew Ford would never trust him again.

"There is?" Ford asked.

Bill nodded.

"Well?" Ford asked.

"Can we discuss it later?" Bill replied.

Ford frowned at the demon. He sighed and walked to the door. There was nothing he could threaten Bill with to make him talk.

"Very well," Ford said against his better judgment. Whatever else Bill had in store, he wanted to be in a more sound state "I don't want you talking to either of the children until you come clean." Ford left, shutting the door behind him.

Bill listened for the sound of the lock clicking. Upon hearing nothing, Bill put his hand on the knob. He turned it and to his surprise the door opened. He stepped outside his room and looked up at the ceiling at the sound of heavy footsteps making their way up to the attic bedroom.

Ford knocked on the door. He heard a muffled invitation to enter. The gray-haired man sighed and opened the door. Mabel sat on her bed with her sweater halfway over her head. Dipper sat by her side. It seemed he halfway coaxed her out of Sweater Town.

Ford moved closer to the twins. Mabel's hazel eyes glanced up at the adult in the room. She quickly averted her gaze and pulled the fabric back over her forehead.

"Mabel, sweetie," Ford began. It felt odd using that pet name that he often heard his brother call the girl. "I'm really sorry about what happened at lunch."

He watched the head beneath the fabric nod along with a sigh. Dipper gently patted her on the head.

Ford knelt down and took hold of Mabel's hand. She contemplated pulling her hands into Sweater Town too, but didn't want to offend someone who attempted to apologize.

"You are correct, it's supposed to be a happy day," Ford said. He patted the top of her hand. "How about we try again at dinner?"

Mabel poked her head out of her sweater. "You promise?" she asked.

Ford nodded.

"And no more fights?" she asked, looking at both her uncle and her brother.

"I promise, and I'll let everyone else know." He stood up and headed towards the door. He stopped then looked at Dipper who jumped off of Mabel's bed. "Oh, Dipper, we need to have a talk."

Dipper's heart skipped. That was similar to the wording his father used whenever he was in trouble.

Ford noticed the look on the boy's face and said, "You're not in any trouble, there's something we need to discuss. The sooner the better."

Dipper sat down on his bed. Ford sat down next to him. The boy still found it difficult to look at his uncle.

"I know you're not happy with me," Ford began. Dipper nodded. Ford sighed. He wasn't used to dealing with teenagers, and it had been so long since he himself was one. "I understand you want to learn magic. I did at your age too."

"Did you?" Dipper asked.

Ford shook his head. "No, I didn't even know it really existed until I moved here," he explained." Ford shifted. "I don't let too many people know about this. Not even your Grunkle Stan."

It was Dipper's turn to shift. He turned to get a better look at his uncle. He folded his legs criss-cross style towards the top of his bed.

Ford continued, "I was so eager to learn whatever this place had to teach me." He cracked a half smile. "I didn't even have the excuse of being an ignorant kid."

That comment made Dipper smile for a few seconds. He sighed as he knew where Ford was heading.

"I had a few conversations with experienced mages during my time here," Ford said. "But I never had anyone to teach me. I tried over and over, but I couldn't do it." He paused and put a hand on his nephew's shoulder. "Do you know what my first successful spell was?"

Dipper shook his head.

Ford took a deep breath. "Summoning Bill," he revealed.

Dipper gasped and met the older man's eyes.

Ford nodded. "He promised to show me magic I'd never believe, and he did," the author said. "With his help I was able to perform magic." Ford's eyes met with the boy's. "You've seen the kind of things he can do." Dipper replied with a nod. Ford knew it was a potential low move, but he needed to get through to the boy. "And you saw what almost happened when you summoned the zombies."

Dipper sighed. He stretched his legs out before him. He was so quick to cast the spell to prove to the agents he was telling the truth. He desired to know more about the supernatural mysteries of the town he was willing to risk everything and everyone for his own ambitions. It nearly cost him his loved ones.

"I am reckless," Dipper said so softly it barely reached Ford's ears.

Ford hated hurting his nephew's feelings, but the method worked. He figured he should try to soften the blow.

"Even if you weren't, magic is dangerous," Ford said. "I was finally taught how to properly control it in one of the dimensions I traveled. If used improperly, even if you have the purest intentions, it could seriously backfire and cause tremendous damage. I don't like using it unless absolutely necessary."

"Like with Bill?" Dipper asked.

Ford nodded. "Exactly," he said. Ford thought over the horrors he had witnessed his thirty years in the portal caused by magicians and witches. "I couldn't bear it if you got hurt by trying something you can't handle." He paused for a few seconds then added, "I don't want you making the same mistakes I did."

Dipper looked like he wanted to cry. He stared down at his feet.

It broke Ford's heart to see the boy who was a miniature version of himself look so defeated. He took another deep breath and decided something he hoped he wouldn't one day regret.

"Magic is not necessarily evil, it all depends on the person using it," Ford said. Dipper looked up at the older man. "To use it, you'll need a mature, sound mind." The author paused for a few seconds. It wasn't too late to back out. "When you turn eighteen, I'll start teaching you."

Dipper's eyes lit up. "You promise?" he exclaimed.

"If you promise to be diligent, and careful..." Ford said. He paused for a moment then added, "And not go trying it on your own, or without my direct permission beforehand."

"I promise, Grunkle Ford!" Dipper shouted. He wrapped his great-uncle in a hug.

Ford was taken aback by the sudden act of affection. He softly smiled and returned the boy's gesture.

Ford wasn't sure if his hunches about the demon's strange behavior were correct, but he decided to throw it out just incase.

"And that includes anything Bill might want to teach you as well," Ford added.

Dipper blinked. "Do you really think I'm stupid enough to take anything he offers me?" the teenager asked.

"I had hoped not," Ford said with a chuckle.

In the room below, unaware of their conversation, Bill hastily flipped through the journals, salvaging the pages he wanted to keep. A few interesting spells and the ingredients for the healing potion being among those kept. The pages were folded into eights and stuffed in the pants pocket of a pair of jeans he didn't wear too often at the bottom of the drawer.

The remaining journals were shoved into a loose floorboard he found on morning his second week in the shack while waiting for Ford to let him out. He put the board back in place then smeared the dust across the floor to make nothing look out of the ordinary. Afterwards he wondered if perhaps giving it a daily sweeping would work better in his favor.

The journals would be safely hidden from possible room searches until a time came when he could escape and find a way to dispose of them. He could only hope that Ford wouldn't stoop to searching him before he left the house without accompanying him.

* * *

Soos and Abuelita said their goodbyes to their hosts. Stan thanked the woman for bringing over her delicious pies, and extended an invitation for the next year. Abuelita winked at his comment then followed her grandson to his truck.

After they left Susan hugged Stan goodbye, announcing that she'd be needed at work early the next morning with all the hungry shoppers stopping in for breakfast.

"Drive safely, honey pie," Stan said.

Susan giggled then kissed her new boyfriend on the cheek.

The remainder of the food had been piled in on the kitchen counters. There would be enough to last them a week. Stan took comfort in knowing he wouldn't have to cook for the next few meals. He made a mental note to hide all the leftover pie in his room.

Later that night the Pines family attempted their second Thanksgiving meal. The teenage girl looked over to see her brother and Ford getting along as they had the first week they started hanging out. Dipper even suggested they play one of their nerdy games to which Ford agreed. Stan shook his head at their behavior, but was genuinely glad that they were friends again.

Bill stayed quiet during the meal save for the few moments in which he was asked a question. Bill looked over at Ford who nodded his approval at Bill keeping his word for the time being.

After the meal Bill volunteered to do the dishes. Mabel wanted to help, but Bill denied her request. Mabel accepted and walked into the living room to knit while she and Stan watched a television program.

Bill quickly washed the dishes. The sauces and stains received the brunt of his wrath. He had been so close to bringing Dipper over to his side for Ford to go and mess it up last minute. Bill dropped a pan into the water. Soap suds splashed around him. He watched the piece that landed on his shirt slowly dissolve. Now there was no use in trying to teach the boy the spell as he would likely spill it to Ford.

The clean dishes were placed in the drainer. He expected Pyronica to try and contact him soon, be it through a dream, or phone using Chelsea's body. No doubt she would be angry at him breaking off his primary contact with her. He couldn't honestly explain why he felt compelled to end their relationship instead of attempt to salvage it.

Bill finished the last of the dishes and pulled the plug. The water rushed down the drain. He felt like his hope of ever returning to his body and dimension being pulled down into the pipes with the brown water and remnants of their dinner.

With the spell itself saved in a spot not even Stanford Pines would think to look, there was a chance that he could trick someone else into freeing him. Mabel would be a better candidate, but for some unknown reason he wouldn't dream of tempting her. The demon groaned at yet another detour in regaining his life.

Bill passed by the living room. They were engaged in some Thanksgiving episode of an ended sitcom from the early two thousands. Mabel continued the sweater she had worked on the previous night. Bill wanted to join her, but he remembered his promise to Ford. He slipped away before the girl saw him and invited him to sit.

Bill considered getting an early start on sleep, but wasn't in the mood to listen to Pyronica's possible scolding. His gaze landed on the secret door that led to the basement. He sighed and decided to pop in on Ford for a few minutes. Perhaps it was best to go ahead and confess to stealing the journals.

Ford and Dipper were too caught up in their game they never heard Bill arrive. They each held cards in their hands as well as some on the floor in front of them. From what was written on the back of the cards, Bill assumed the game was called: Spell Casting. It was the closest thing to magic Ford would allow Dipper to engage in until his eighteenth birthday.

Dipper made a confident move that Ford easily defended against.

The two looked over when they noticed the third person in the room. Ford displayed his confusion and slight annoyance at Bill interrupting their game.

"Is there something you need?" Ford asked while making his next move.

Dipper groaned. He looked over his hand for something to defend against. He sighed and accepted the damage to his life points.

"Not exactly," Bill answered. He sat down on the side watching the two play.

While he had witnessed Ford in gaming action several times throughout his thirty plus years with him, it was intriguing to see him play while they were on the same plane.

It switched to Dipper's turn. He drew a card and smiled at a spell that would turn the tables in his advantage. He played the card which destroyed Ford's current defense. The older man complimented his nephew's play before making one of his own.

It made Bill smile to see how calm and confident Ford could be even when playing a card game. While it was fun to try and ruffle him, Bill admired Ford's collected nature.

Ford felt Bill's gaze on him. He glanced over to see those gold eyes fixed on him while Bill wore a soft smile. Ford blushed and averted his eyes before he embarrassed himself in front of Dipper.

The game went on for another ten rounds until Ford finally won. Dipper groaned and let himself fall backwards on the floor. Nonetheless he still smiled. It had been a long time since he had a worthy opponent. Jeremy enjoyed playing often, but Dipper always defeated him within fifteen moves.

Ford collected his deck. He looked over at Bill who still stared at him. He felt his stomach flip. Again he looked away.

Dipper helped Ford to his feet. Bill also stood.

"That was fun," Ford said and patted his nephew on the head. "But I know Stanley's going to have you up early to help with the shop."

Dipper nodded. A yawn slipped past his defenses. He turned to try and hide it, but the older man caught him, yet decided not to mention it.

Dipper pocketed his cards then said good night to Ford. He stopped to look up at Bill. Dipper frowned at him and without a word moved onto the elevator that would take him back to the main floor where he would gather his sister and the two head up to bed.

Again Bill was left alone with Ford.

"Observing me again?" Ford asked.

Bill shrugged. "Just bored," he answered.

The two stood in awkward silence.

"Look, Sixer," Bill said. He ran a hand through his hair. "I don't care how paranoid you are, I am entitled to my own secrets." He looked Ford in the eye. "It's nothing you need to worry about."

Ford held up a hand to silence him. The scientist removed his glasses to clean the lenses before placing them back over his eyes.

"Is it anything that will affect me, my family, or the spell?" he asked.

The guilt ripped at Bill's chest. He hated having a human conscience. It would be the first thing he'd be glad to see go when he returned to his regular body.

"No," Bill lied. He made sure to keep his voice and hands steady. From the centuries of spitting out false truths he had perfected looking the victim in the eye while speaking the lie.

Ford stayed quiet for a few seconds. He finally relaxed. "Look, Bill," Ford said. He put a hand on the smaller man's shoulder. "You're going to be here for a very long time. Believe it or not, I don't want you to be miserable."

"But you said..." Bill argued.

"I said that out of anger," Ford replied. "Stop trying to break the bond. You'll be happier once you accept the situation." He removed his hand from Bill. The glare from the overhead light blocked Ford's eyes from Bill's view. "Your old life is gone. It's time to move on."

"You mean with you?" Bill asked.

Ford was surprised at the question. He offered Bill a weak smile. "If that's what you choose," he answered.

"Why would I chose to be with you?" Bill asked, yet for some reason he couldn't make himself sound too malicious.

Ford chuckled. "Comfort, probably," he answered.

Bill glared. "I've never been one for comfort," he hissed.

The human smiled. He put his cards into the box in one of the desk drawers. "No, that would be too boring for you." The drawer was then shut. With his back to Bill he said, "Maybe you long for adventure only I can provide." He turned so that their eyes met. "Or something you feel you don't want to admit?"

"Don't get your hopes up, Sixer, it'll only hurt you in the end," Bill warned.

That comment only made Ford laugh.

"What's so funny?" Bill asked with a scowl.

"Three months ago you would've done anything to see me hurt," Ford replied.

Bill opened his mouth to argue, but he had nothing to say in his defense. Ford continued to laugh much to Bill's annoyance. Ford didn't make him suffer for long.

He looked up at the clock. "You should get some sleep. Stanley expects your help tomorrow too."

"In that case..." Bill began. He smiled. "May I share your bed? Just for tonight?"

Ford's cheeks flushed.

He knew a thousand reasons he should deny that offer. Yet when Bill looked at him that way it would be torture to send him away.

"Only to sleep. Nothing more." Ford answered. "Nothing more," he repeated.

After they both got ready for bed, Ford kept true to his word. He turned out the lights and allowed Bill to snuggle close to him. Ford wrapped his arms around Bill and tucked the smaller man's head under his chin. He inhaled that sweet strawberry scent.

At the very least he knew Bill couldn't be up to no good if he held him in his arms.

* * *

The next morning each of the employees were expected to be ready at six thirty for the store opened at seven.

Dipper, Mabel, Soos, and Bill each stood in the well stocked gift shop. Dipper picked at the crusty eye boogers while Mabel yawned into her sweater sleeve. The buzzing from one of the failing light bulbs made Bill want to claw his ears out. The only one who appeared to be well rested and enthusiastic to work was Soos.

Stan had brought out a cash register from fifteen years ago to help out with the long lines he expected.

Five minutes before the customers were let in, the back door swung open and in dashed Wendy. She stored her items then took her place with the others, ignoring the glare from her boss.

At exactly seven Stan switched the sign from "Closed" to "Open." The doors crashed open and the customers rushed inside. Most of them were people from town, but relatives, and a few tourists were among the mix.

The twins and Soos helped the shoppers find whatever they might have an interest in, while Wendy and Bill worked the registers. Stan stood around, greeting those who entered, and explaining the "deals." For instance, one t-shirt was buy one get one free, yet the price of the first shirt was double the regular amount. The customers didn't care as long as they thought they were getting a bargain.

Ford stood from the corner watching the pandemonium. His mother once said that Stan could sell a nickel for a dollar. From the chaos before him, he could safely say she was right.

A customer bumped into Ford. He grabbed the snowglobe before it hit the ground. He apologized and handed the item back to the customer.

"Good catch," she said with a laugh.

Ford looked up. That laugh sounded familiar.

She accepted it and thanked the man who rescued her from having to pay for a pile of broken junk. That was when she noticed the extra finger on the man's hand. She gasped and looked into his eyes.

"No way," she said. "Stanford Pines?"

"It is you," Ford replied. "Helen Bocchino."

"Donner now, but yes it's me," she said with a laugh.

"How long has it been-forty years?" Ford asked.

"That sounds about right," she answered. "Last time I saw you, you were getting your third PhD."

Bill's line had started to die down. He glanced over at Ford, hoping to get a few minutes with him once he was able to secure a break. His eyes narrowed at the sight of Ford being so friendly with that woman.

"Hey, you gonna ring me up, or not?" the customer asked, bringing Bill back into reality.

Bill apologized with a smile. Wendy noticed Bill's false voice and took a glimpse over at where Ford stood communicating with a woman about his age. She grimaced then returned her attention to her own line.

"What brings you here of all places?" Ford asked.

"My aunt lives out here," Helen answered. "It may be her last Thanksgiving, so the whole family came out to celebrate."

"That's very kind of you," Ford said.

Talking to her made him feel like he was in college once again. Sure they never were anything more than friends, but it was nice to be reminded of the days before he began his research that almost destroyed the world.

"Are you still researching the paranormal?" Helen asked.

Ford nodded. "You won't believe what I've found."

"I don't know," the woman said with a laugh. "Just last night I thought I heard something and could've sworn there was something behind me." She shook her head and laughed again. "Probably just the wind. Not used to all this nature."

"Sixer!" Bill called from behind.

Ford turned to see Bill approaching him with a tray of coffee.

"How do you do?" Bill asked the woman.

"This is my friend, Bill Cipher," Ford introduced. "Helen...Donner?"

Helen nodded. "Pleasure to meet you." She extended her hand.

Bill plucked a mug off the tray. "Here, have a coffee on the...whoa!" Bill stumbled forward and the lukewarm liquid spilled all over the woman's blouse.

She shrieked at first, believing it was going to scald her, but caught her breath when she was met with only a mess and light embarrassment from those standing around staring.

"Oh no!" Bill exclaimed. He put the tray on the nearby counter. "I am so, so, so sorry. I'm such a klutz." His hands were on either side of his face as he lightly shook his head. "Let me help you get cleaned up."

He pulled a cloth off of the tray. He handed her the dishtowel, awaiting her to start chewing him out. Instead she graciously accepted the item and dabbed off what she could. Soos walked over with the mop.

"I am terribly sorry, Helen," Ford said, mortified. He glared at Bill then looked back at her. "I will pay to have it dry cleaned."

"It's no problem at all, Stanford," she said with a laugh. "A mother of four, I've been through worse."

Ford laughed. If any of her kids were like Mabel then messes were just a part of the job.

"Though I'd like to get together and catch up before I go back to the east coast," Helen said.

"Sure," Ford replied. "How about tonight?"

"Sounds good," she said and pressed a finger against his cheek.

Ford smiled as the woman handed her purchase to Bill.

"It's on me," Bill said, still trying to sound genuine. "It's the least I can do. I'm so sorry."

"Hey, it happens," Helen said and poked Bill on the tip of his nose. "Don't beat yourself up about it."

With the snowglobe in hand she headed for the door.

"What was that about?" Ford asked when she was out of earshot.

"I tripped, it was an accident, sheesh," Bill exclaimed.

Ford took a deep breath and decided to let it go. After all he planned on having another meeting with her later that night.

* * *

 **What? Ford has a date? Surely Bill won't try to interfere? Right? This wonderful idea was suggested by DragoncatKHFan.**

 **Incase anyone is wondering, the game I had Ford Dipper playing is supposed to be a parody of Magic: The Gathering.**


	42. Ford's Date

**Credit for this chapter goes to DragoncatKHfan who supplied the overall idea and some of the details.**

 **Thank you to all the readers and reviewers of the last chapter: TheEvil4ssHole, Insert Name Here, Imnotaguestanymore, Energy witch, Yosni, SonderManatee, Gu3t, The Design Nerd, DiamondLuna2, Ella Le Hissy, and the two Guests! I appreciate your comments! :)**

 **Gu3t: Ford Jr. That's a perfect nickname for Dipper. I might have Bill call him that sometime.**

 **After so many dramatic chapters, this is a more light-hearted funny one. It's basically Bill and Mabel trying everything to ruin Ford's date. Also a bit of Dipcifica.**

* * *

The customer traffic slowed around two. Most everyone in the town had already stopped by and moved on to better stores.

Dipper and Mabel fell to the floor, pretending to be out of breath. The antics made Soos laugh, but Stan ignored them. He was too busy counting the cash from the two registers. For a second he considered having two cashiers at all times, but decided against it as it would require an extra employee-an expense he was not willing pay.

Wendy excused herself to visit the bathroom. Soos handed out cold waters to everyone in the gift shop. The group enjoyed the brief refreshments before they would be required to use the break to stock up.

Soos grabbed the broom and began sweeping. Mabel helped her brother to his feet. They looked around at the many bare shelves. Other than the grand reopening, it was the best business they had ever seen.

Bill grabbed a box of mugs from the stock room. He moved over to the shelf to stock up incase they had another rush of people. At the very least it would be less they'd have to do later.

Mabel hurried over next to him to restock the keychains. She stared up at the blond and frowned at the downcast look on his face. She turned back to her work, but kept glancing over at him. If Bill noticed, he didn't address it.

Wendy joined the others with a box of snowglobes. Mabel made eye contact with the older female. She nodded at Bill then shrugged. Wendy pointed in the direction of the vending machine. Mabel wondered if Bill was hungry then it dawned on her.

"Bill, don't be sad," Mabel said. Bill looked down at her for a second then returned his attention to his task. "Grunkle Ford won't stay mad at you for accidentally spilling coffee on his friend."

Wendy groaned and face palmed.

"Well, it wasn't exactly an accident," Bill replied.

Mabel gasped. "Bill! I'm surprised at you!"

"Are you really?" the demon asked.

"The old you, yes, but not the new you," the girl explained.

"Nothing's changed. I'm still the same me," Bill said. He finished with the last mug and tossed the empty box over by the door.

"Why'd you do it?" Mabel asked, ignoring Bill's comment.

Bill glared at the girl. He sighed and walked away. "I don't have to explain myself to you."

Mabel pursed her lips. With hands on her hips she followed after the blond. Bill sharply when he noticed the female twin followed him.

"Why'd you do it?" Mabel asked again. "She didn't do anything to you."

"I know that," Bill hissed. He gripped at his hair and leaned against the wall. "She had to be so nice to me." He picked up a fake gold nugget. "And he's going out with her tonight." Bill tossed the rock against the wall. It bounced off the wood and landed in the center of the floor.

Wendy approached the two. "Dude, have you even told him you like him?"

"No, and I'm not going to," Bill replied.

"Wait! Wait! Wait!" Mabel shouted. She pointed at the sulking demon. "You..." Her lips curved into a smile. "And Grunkle Ford!"

"No," Bill argued.

Mabel shrieked with glee and wiggled. She started dancing as she thought of what she would dress Bill in for their first date.

"No," Bill repeated bringing Mabel out of her daydream. "And I don't like him. Not like that."

"You're not fooling anyone, man," Wendy said.

Mabel sat down next to Bill. She pulled him into an awkward side hug.

"I'll think of something. I'll call it Project Get Bill and Grunkle Ford Together."

"Cut it out!" Bill snapped and pulled away. He noticed the hurt on the girl's face and sighed. "Look, Shooting Star, it's not that easy."

"If you're worried about Mr. Ford liking you back, I don't think you have anything to worry about," Soos said having overheard the majority of their conversation.

"You don't get it," Bill said with a groan. He leaned his head against the wall. "I can't love him. Even if I wanted to."

Mabel blinked twice. "I don't understand what you're saying," she said.

"I can't," Bill repeated. He sighed and pulled his knees in against his chest. "Sixer gave me his word he'd release me when I truly loved someone else." He made eye contact with the brunette. "You see? If I fall in love with him...I'll never be able to leave."

Mabel sat there speechless. She wasn't sure how to process what just left Bill's mouth.

"Maybe you won't want to," she offered.

Bill opened his mouth to protest, but he had nothing to say.

Mabel used his silence to continue her point. "If you're happy with Grunkle Ford, why would you want to leave?"

"Because I don't have a choice," Bill answered.

The others stood silent. It was only when Stan entered his room and saw everyone except Dipper working that the others returned to their tasks. Bill was happy to get back to work if it meant ending the conversation.

Mabel wasn't going to let him off that easy. She looked to make sure Stan was occupied with something else before moving back over next to Bill.

"I don't want you to give up on something that might make you happy," the girl said.

"Drop it, Shooting Star," Bill groaned.

Mabel shook her head.

Bill glared at her, but she kept that smile on her face.

"Besides, he's going out with that cute old friend of his," Bill said in disgust. "Let them have a good time and get hitched for all I care."

Mabel grinned. "I think you do care." She poked him in the ribs. Her smile grew. "Because you're already in love." She poked him again earning an involuntary giggle from the demon.

Mabel's eyes lit up. She fought the urge to tickle him, but kept that weapon in her arsenal for later.

Bill thought about her words. As much as he denied any feelings for Ford, he wasn't going to let just anyone take him away. Helen may be sweet, but she hadn't earned his approval yet.

Bill's lips morphed into an evil grin.

Mabel laughed. With her own wicked smile she said, "Oh, whatever you're thinking, buster, count me in."

* * *

Around six Ford emerged from his laboratory. He was dressed in a nice pair of black slacks and a red button-down shirt. He had tried to tame his hair, but gave up after ten minutes of fussing. Bill frowned-Ford never dressed up for him, not even when he used to worship him.

He stopped when he noticed Bill and Mabel watching him. Mabel whispered something that made Bill chuckle. He said goodnight to the two of them before heading out the door.

Mabel reached into her sweaters to pull out her walkie-talkies. Bill firmly grasped his and the two slowly made their way to the door. Bill poked his head out the doorway to see Ford starting the car he and Stan shared. Mabel stuck her head out then looked up at Bill. The latter nodded at the former.

The door was kicked open and they rushed down the trail and waited for the bus that was scheduled to arrive in five minutes time.

The vehicle stopped to let the new riders on. Mabel and Bill deposited their fare and found their seats towards the back. Most of the seats were vacant.

Mabel spoke in a hushed voice, "I got the scoop from Grunkle Stan. He's taking her to a place called Henry's."

"Sounds fancy," Bill commented.

"It's a bit above average," Mabel answered.

Bill nodded.

A few minutes later they were dropped off at the part of town that included that restaurant. The two exited the public transport and mingled with the rest of the crowd, trying to blend in as best as possible.

The sun was starting to set, and they would need another reason to wear their shades.

Mabel gasped and grabbed Bill's arm. She threw him against the brick wall that hid the both of them. She pointed over to where Ford walked alongside Helen. The woman smiled up at the man, listening to whatever he blabbed on about.

"If he talks about his nerdy interests, he might not need our help driving her away," Mabel commented.

"Hey!" Bill cried. "I am one of those nerdy interests."

"Well you're a big nerd too, but I still love you," Mabel said and patted Bill on the knee.

Bill stuck his tongue out at her when she turned her head.

Whatever was said made Helen laugh. Mabel frowned. She chided herself for forgetting that woman was a college buddy of her great-uncle, she probably enjoyed nerd talk.

Ford held the door open for Helen that made the latter smile. She said something that Ford blew off with a wave of his hand. Helen walked through the door with Ford following after.

The two checked both ways before crossing the street. They stood on either side of the restaurant entrance. A couple dressed nicely walked through, causing both the teenager and the demon freeze like statues. The couple glanced at the two then at each other.

Once the coast was clear Mabel snuck inside with Bill in tow. The hostess greeted them, startling the girl. Bill had to clamp a hand over her mouth to keep her from shrieking and giving away their position. He looked over where Ford and Helen stood behind another hostess about to seat them.

He turned back towards Mabel to hear her explaining to the hostess that they were waiting for the rest of their party. She went ahead and put their names down. Mabel gave an awkward laugh, feeling terrible about lying.

Ford waited for Helen to sit before taking his seat. The hostess handed them both a menu. Helen ordered her drink with a smile. Ford went ahead and put his beverage request in as well.

"He must've called for reservations," Mabel commented. "Classy. That's going to win him some points."

Bill groaned.

"Come on, it's still early," the girl said.

Bill snuck away from the waiting room. Mabel followed after him. He crouched down in the booth across from where the couple sat. A convenient wall acted as a shield for him.

Mabel sat on her knees. She grabbed the tip of the wall and peered through the railing.

The waitress arrived an introduced herself. She placed the glass of water on the table next to Helen and another beside Ford. She announced she would give them a few minutes to decide on their meal and took her leave.

Bill held out his hand. Mabel gasped when his palm glowed blue. The plastic cup of water rattled as Helen put the straw in. Bill released a small wave of energy and the cup toppled over. Ice splattered on the table and a stream of cold water splashed into her lap.

Bill smirked. Mabel hid her face behind her hands. She slowly parted two fingers to peek through.

Helen only laughed as she unfolded her cloth napkin. The knife and fork was placed atop the menu. "I'm having bad luck with drinks today," she commented and dabbed the napkin over her white pants.

Ford opened his silverware and handed his napkin to his date. Helen thanked him and wiped away excess water.

"At least it won't stain," she said with a chuckle. "But I feel bad taking your napkin."

"I'll just ask for another one," Ford replied.

Helen laughed and scooped the ice into the empty cup.

"Crap," Bill spat.

Ford looked over in the direction of the two. Bill and Mabel quickly ducked before the author caught a glimpse of them. Mabel slid down until she laid down in the seat of the booth.

"Stanford, everything okay?" Helen asked.

The mentioned stared back at the woman. He offered her a smile and shook his head.

"I thought I heard something, but I suppose it's just my age catching up with me," he said. He took another glance in the direction of the booth then returned his gaze to his date.

The waitress returned with a new glass of water for Helen and collected the dirty one filled with fallen ice. Helen apologized for not having opened the menu yet. With a slight blush she picked it up to glance over the selections.

* * *

It was relatively quiet back at the Mystery Shack. Mabel had announced that she and Bill had an errand to run. With them gone and Ford on his date, that only left Dipper and Stan behind. Stan ordered a large pepperoni pizza for him and his nephew to share. Not to mention there was still plenty of pie.

The two piled their plates with second helpings of greasy pizza. Dipper plucked off a pepperoni and tossed it in his mouth. He and Stan watched boxing on television. Dipper wasn't really into the game, but from what both Stan and Ford told him, they were forced to learn as children. He wondered if he should take up a self-defense class, but never verbalized that interest as Stan would take it upon himself to teach him.

Dipper put his plate down and picked up the near empty can of Pitt Cola from the carpet. He finished the drink off then crunched the can.

Stan threw his empty soda can at the boy and demanded him to grab them a refill when he went to the kitchen for dessert. Dipper collected the trash and walked into the other room to fulfill his grunkle's request.

The cans were tossed into the recycling bin under the sink. Dipper put his empty plate in the kitchen that he would be ordered to wash later. He opened the cabinet to pull out a saucer. He cut himself a generous slice of apple pie and topped it with a huge helping of canned whipped cream. Dipper looked around to make sure his uncle wasn't watching. He tilted his head back and sprayed the whipped cream into his mouth. He licked the excess from his lips before placing it back in the refrigerator.

Two cans of soda were selected from the second shelf in the fridge. He closed the door with his foot and went over to grab his plate.

Dipper caught a shadow moving out of the corner of his eye. He nearly dropped the sodas. The aluminum cans were placed on the counter. The boy grabbed a wooden spoon and slowly made his way to the door.

From the window he saw the figure of someone about his side on the other side. The fist hovered in the air as if contemplating knocking. The hand retracted. Dipper threw the utensil back on the counter and opened the door. The girl on the other side shrieked at the sudden appearance of Dipper in the doorway.

"Pacifica, what are you doing out here?" Dipper asked.

The blonde lowered her hand. She narrowed her eyes and put her hands on her hips. "I heard your sister was in town." Her cheeks reddened and she turned from the boy. "It's not like I wanted to hang with you our anything."

Dipper stood speechless. Pacifica slowly turned her head so that their eyes met. Her blush darkened.

"Do you want to come in?" he finally asked.

Pacifica sighed. "I suppose it's better than sitting home alone."

"Your parents are out again?" he asked as he accepted her jacket and hung it on a hook next to the door.

"Another stupid adult only function," the female confessed with another sigh. "At least they made an effort to like have a family dinner this year."

Dipper bit down on his lip, not exactly sure how to respond.

Dipper rubbed his arm. "I'm, uh, about to have some leftover pie," he said. He offered her a shy smile. "You, um, want some?"

"I'm not allowed to eat sweets," Pacifica replied.

"Oh," Dipper said. He looked over at his dessert waiting on the counter. "You, uh, don't mind if I, um...?"

Pacifica eyed the treat that had previously occupied the brunet's attention.

She sighed then said, "I guess one piece won't hurt."

Dipper smiled and hurried to fix his guest a slice of pie. He went to cut a good portion, but she reminded him that it had to be a small sliver. He chuckled and complied with her wishes.

He handed Pacifica her piece and led her to the living room where Stan waited.

"I thought you got kidnapped," Stan grumbled when his nephew finally walked in. He lifted an eyebrow at the presence of another kid. "What's the Northwest girl doin' here?"

"She uh, came to see Mabel," Dipper replied, rubbing at the back of his head. "I...um, I thought...I invited her in."

Stan fought back the urge to tease his blushing nephew. He looked over at the blonde and decided to save the jokes for later.

Dipper handed Stan a full can of soda then sat down on the floor.

Pacifica glared down at where they were expected to sit then asked Dipper, "This carpet doesn't like have fleas, does it?"

"Just sit yourself down, kid," Stan ordered then opened the can.

"It's fine," Dipper assured her.

Pacifica sighed yet again then sat down next to the teenage boy. She picked up her fork to cut off the tip of the pie. It was different, but better than being alone.

* * *

Mabel sat at the table with a chocolate lava cake in front of her. A server had thought they were seated and took their order. So as not to get kicked out, they both picked out a dessert. Bill had excused himself to go to the "bathroom" leaving Mabel alone at their hideout.

She held the walkie-talkie close to her face. Her conscience kept nagging at her that what she was doing was wrong, but her heart assured her it was for true love.

Meanwhile Bill snuck into the kitchen. He threw on a cook's jacket he stole from one of the lockers in the break room and waltzed up to where the orders for table twenty three waited.

He hummed as he moved towards the spice rack. He winked at the older woman stirring the soup. She grinned, displaying her yellow teeth. Bill picked a shaker of black pepper off the rack. He hurried over to the clam chowder that was to be served to Helen. He looked around to make sure no one looked then unscrewed the top. Half of the container was dumped into the soup. He stirred it up then stepped away.

The waitress entered the kitchen and picked up the tray. Bill grinned and pulled the walkie-talkie out of his jacket. He pressed the button cluing the girl in that the pranked food was on the way.

Mabel took another bite of her cake then looked over at the table. A part of her wanted to stop Helen from picking up that spoon. She only wished that the white-haired woman had a nastier personality.

Helen brought a huge helping of the soup to her lips. Mabel closed her eyes as it passed over her tongue. She coughed and the spoon dropped back into the bowl. The thick cream swallowed the dip of the spoon.

"Helen?" Ford asked when she continued to cough.

Helen gulped down three large swallows of water before she could talk. She pointed at the soup and said, "They use a lot of pepper."

Ford dipped his own spoon into the soup and took a sample. He grimaced at the spicy flavor.

"Must be a bad batch," the author commented. "Tastes like they dumped the whole bottle in."

Helen laughed. She folded her hands under her chin and said, "Frank used to say things like that."

"How long has it been?" Ford asked, hoping it wasn't too sensitive of a subject.

Helen glanced down at her bare ring finger. She just recently stopped wearing her wedding band. "Six years since he passed," she answered.

"I'm sorry," was all Ford was able to say.

Helen shook her head with a smile. Her shoulder-length hair swayed with the movement. "Don't be," she said. She placed her thin hand atop his. "We had thirty five wonderful years together."

Ford smiled. "I'm happy you had a good life," he commented. "If anyone deserved it, it's you."

Helen nodded in appreciation. "I hope life's been just as kind to you." She leaned with her hand cupping her cheek. "You always were so ambitious."

"I've discovered more than I ever wanted to know," Ford revealed. "Including some things I wish I never did."

"We can't dwell on our regrets, Stanford," the woman replied.

Static came over Mabel's walkie-talkie followed by Bill's voice inquiring how the plan went.

Mabel crouched down and whispered, "She laughed it off." She glanced up through the brass railing. "They're getting along even better."

Mabel listened to Bill groan. He announced he would be returning to their table momentarily.

Mabel hopped up from her seat. It was her turn to try. She snuck up the stairs and hid behind a potted plant about a yard behind their table. The back of Helen's head was in view. Mabel reached into her pocket and pulled out a Skittle. She tossed it at the target.

Helen winced when she felt something pelt the back of her head. She reached her arm and patted her hair. The Skittle fell down her back and hit the floor. Helen ignored it.

Mabel tossed another one. That time Helen looked. Mabel hid behind the planter and looked down at her remaining three ammunition. She peered around the pot and waited a few seconds to be sure the target wouldn't turn and catch her in the act.

All three were thrown at once. One after the other the candies pelted the older woman in the back of her head. Her smile faded. She sharply turned and examined the entirety of the new angle. Ford looked to see what caught her attention. Helen turned back and offered the man a smile.

"I think it might've been a bug," she concluded and folded her hands on the table.

Defeated, the girl made her way back to her secret hideout. Bill had resumed his seat. He picked up his spoon and dug into the chocolate moose pie.

"I failed," Mabel stated and held her face in her hands.

"We'll need to up our game," Bill said with a mouth full of pie.

"Do you know her?" Mabel asked.

"She's some friend from college," Bill answered. He looked up at the ceiling and tried to recall all the details he remembered on the portion of Ford's memory containing that woman. "She was one of the few people who was nice to him in college. Like actually liked him as a person."

"Oh," the brunette cooed. "No wonder he's so in love with her." She realized what she said and waved her hands, "Not that he doesn't love you more." The fork flung from her hand to the floor.

Again they ducked down just in time to avoid being caught by Ford. He lifted a brow, and were it not for Helen's response to his previous question would have investigated.

Mabel looked up through the railing to see the two engaged in conversation again. Helen laughed and Ford stole a glimpse in their direction. Mabel ducked down, though she knew in the back of her mind that he saw her.

"We may need to move," Mabel whispered.

Bill looked up. A hanging lamp hovered above Ford and Helen's head. He reached out his hand and the blue flames appeared. The lamp began to shake.

Mabel gasped and grabbed Bill's arm.

"What are you doing?" she cried in a hushed voice. "You might hurt them."

Bill lowered his hand. He hadn't thought about that. Though a part of him wanted to see Ford slightly wounded for causing him an unknown anxiety.

The waitress stopped by. "Can I get you two anything else?" she asked.

"Another pie," Bill answered.

"Oh, I want strawberry ice cream," Mabel added.

She nodded then went off to put their orders in.

Mabel nodded at the waitress for Ford's table heading by with their food.

Bill reached out and tapped the woman on the elbow. She stopped momentarily and turned so that the tray rested next to Mabel. Bill asked if they could possibly get a refill on their drinks while Mabel reached over to the condiments on the table and dumped hot sauce in Helen's food.

The waitress told Bill she would fulfill his request after she delivered the food. The two watched the plates being put in front of the customers. Helen picked up her fork while laughing at something Ford said. She twirled the noodles then took a big bite.

Helen's eyes widened and she spit it back out. Mabel clamped a hand over her mouth to keep from laughing too hard. Helen pointed at the pasta and picked up a complimentary menu on the table. Ford nodded while she explained that the entre was not supposed to be spicy.

"The cook must be heavy handed," Ford commented.

Helen pursed her lips. "I'd hate to send it back."

"If you want we can switch," he offered and pushed his baked tilapia towards her.

"You don't mind?" she asked with a pout.

"I like spicy foods, and I remember you can't handle it," Ford teased.

Helen playfully smacked his hand. "I can't handle one thing and you make fun of me."

Ford winked at her making her laugh once again.

"This isn't working," Mabel said.

Bill wasn't sure whether he should be relieved or annoyed. Perhaps it was the moment he had waited for. If Ford fell in love with that woman he'd have no choice but to let him go if she requested it.

That feeling quickly dissipated when he saw Helen squeeze Ford's hand. How handsome was his natural smile. The very one he gave him when he held him in his arms as they lie in bed the previous night.

Mabel reached her fingers into her cup and tossed an ice cube at Bill when she noticed him gripping his arm to the point of the nails scraping the skin. Bill released the painful hold on his own flesh.

Helen excused herself to go to the bathroom. Bill smirked. He put a forcefield around her chair and moved it slightly so that she would bump it when she turned the corner.

Helen's ankle tripped on the chair. She fell on the side of the table and bumped her elbow. She sucked in air as she rubbed the aching area.

Ford jumped up to help her. Helen offered him a weak smile and assured him it was nothing to worry about. She limped off in the direction of the bathroom.

"Oh no," Mabel said. She slid into the seat.

"That wasn't supposed to happen," Bill added. He put his head on the table and pushed the half eaten pie away from him. "I don't deserve it," he lamented.

Ford walked over to the wall and leaned over. Mabel looked up and shrieked. Those at the surrounding tables stared.

Bill looked up. He turned away from Ford's glare.

Ford made his way down the stairs and scooted into the seat next to the girl. Mabel didn't dare challenge him.

"One of you start talking," he said calmly.

"I'm sorry Grunkle Ford," Mabel answered. "But-but it was..." she glanced over at Bill who again put his head on the table. She returned her hazel eyes to her uncle. "For true love."

"What are you going on about?" Ford asked. "Why are you here spying on me?"

Mabel looked down at her melting bowl of ice cream. "Trying to sabotage your date," she mumbled.

"That wasn't supposed to happen," Bill finally said. He couldn't look the other man in the eyes. "She was supposed to just trip and be embarrassed, not..."

Ford turned to his niece. "I'm very disappointed in you, Mabel Heather." The girl hung her head. "I'd expect this from him, but you know better."

"I'm sorry," Mabel said and started to weep. "They were just supposed to be harmless pranks, nothing else."

"Me too," Bill said softly.

"Excuse me?" Ford asked. He thought he had misheard him. "What did you say?"

"I'm sorry," Bill repeated. He turned his hands over to stare at his palms. "I didn't mean for it to get out of hand."

Ford sighed. "I don't understand why you did it," he said to the two. He looked pointedly at Mabel. "Especially you."

"Don't punish Shooting Star, it was all my idea," Bill admitted.

"But I agreed to help," Mabel quickly added. She was not about to let Bill take all the blame.

"But why?" Ford asked.

"True love," Mabel whispered.

"I just couldn't stand you being so happy with her," Bill hissed. He clenched his fists. "It makes me so angry just thinking about it."

Ford was dumbstruck. He smiled and started to laugh.

"My, my, are you jealous?" he asked.

Bill glared. "Not one bit," he growled.

"I think you are," Ford said.

"I'm not," Bill argued.

Ford saw how uncomfortable he was making the other man. However, after all Bill had done to purposely ruin his night, he was going to let him suffer.

Bill stopped seething and sighed. "I know. You deserve a nice woman like her."

Ford finally stopped smirking. "Bill, this isn't a romantic date," he explained. "She's just an old friend I wanted to catch up with. Nothing more."

"Stanford, what's going on?" Helen asked from the higher level floor.

"I found the source of all those accidents," Ford said. He glared at the two. "And I think they both have something to say to you."

Mabel jumped up. She reached over the railing and took Helen's wrinkled hand in hers.

"I'm so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so sorry," the teenager said. "I...we..." she looked over at Bill then back to Helen. She sniffled and let a few tears fall. "We made a wrong assumption. I'm so sorry."

Bill forced himself to look into Helen's eyes. He parted his lips and said, "I am scum and don't deserve Sixer's friendship. I'm sorry I made you hurt yourself."

"I tripped," Helen said. She looked over at Ford with a face of confusion.

"I'm sorry they ruined your night," Ford said to his old friend.

Helen waved away his apology. "I had a good time with a friend I haven't seen since the seventies. There's nothing to be sorry for."

Seeing as how no one was really in the mood to eat anymore, Ford went ahead and paid for his and Helen's dinner. She needed to get back to her aunt's house before too long as her family was going to have one more night of visiting before they all dispersed over the country the following morning.

Bill paid for himself and Mabel. They caught a ride to the Mystery Shack with Ford, both sitting in the back.

"Shooting Star," Bill whispered. The girl looked over at him with a weak smile. "I'm sorry I got you in trouble with Sixer."

"It's nothing, I don't think he's even mad anymore," she said.

The fact that Ford was smiling proved her point. It didn't take long for them to arrive home.

Mabel hopped out of the car first. She was surprised to see Pacifica standing on the porch with her brother. The blonde blushed when she saw the female twin grinning at her. Just to make sure Mabel didn't get the wrong idea Pacifica insulted Dipper on the bit of food he had spilled on his shirt. The brunet looked down at his stained garment and groaned.

Ford opened the door for the two miscreants to enter.

Mabel stopped and grinned up at her uncle. "Hey, Grunkle Ford," she said loud enough for only him to hear. "If you're still a little mad at Bill and want to punish him..." her smile increased. "I found out he's ticklish."


	43. Farewell Celebration

**I made a minor change to the last chapter. Originally I had Pacifica leaving the shack at the end of the chapter, but when writing this one, I want her still around, so I rewrote one of the last few paragraphs of chapter forty two so that she's still at the Mystery Shack when Mabel, Bill, and Ford return home.**

 **I have made a decision as far as how long this story will be. Bonded will continue until the summer of 2013, in which I will write the sequel for year two. Don't worry there's a long way to go until then (it's only the end of November 2012 right now).**

 **As a warning, there is teen drinking in this chapter.**

 **Thank you to TheEvil4ssHole, Yosni, Energy witch, DragoncatKHfan, SonderManatee, Insert Name Here, DiamondLuna2, I'mnotaguestanymore, Gu3t, and silverr4ven for your reviews on chapter forty two.**

* * *

The clock read a little after nine when everyone sat in the living room to begin a game of Monopoly. Dipper had invited Pacifica to stay, and figuring playing a nonsensical game was better than sitting alone in her mansion, agreed.

All the money was distributed. As always Mabel insisted that she should get to play as the cute dog pawn. Ford was assigned as the banker, Pacifica the deedsperson, and Dipper to give out the houses and hotels (no one trusted Stan with any of the special tasks).

Each player only had two turns before the noise started from the outside. Dipper jumped up and ran to the window with Stan and Mabel right behind him.

The door opened and in walked Wendy with her group of friends and Soos.

"Not that I don't like company, but what are you doin' here?" Stan asked.

Lee lifted Dipper up on his shoulders. "It's their last day in town, man," the blond said.

Wendy laughed. "We wanted to have one last party," she explained.

"Ooh, a party," Bill chimed.

Ford glared at him and Bill's smile fell.

Thompson walked in carrying a large one layer cake. The twin's eyes landed on the sweet paraded in their line of vision.

"You don't mind, do you, Mr. Pines?" Soos asked.

The elderly man waved a hand at his employee. "It's for the kids," he said. He poked Soos in the stomach. "But you and her will be cleaning up any mess," he said pointing at Wendy.

Nate was the last to enter. He wore a mischievous smile that made Ford worry and the others curious. He placed the box on the table and opened it to reveal fireworks he had kept hidden for the special moment.

"Rooftop firework party!" Mabel yelled.

"Um...Stanley," Ford said.

The mentioned only smirked. "Live a little, Poindexter," he said and smacked Ford on the back. He then added, "Besides, it's not the first time we've ever done this."

"That's right," Mabel said stopping in her tracks. "The last time was..." she gasped and turned to Ford. "The day you came out the portal."

Ford shuddered slightly as he remembered that day. It was not his best memory with his family. He regretted how cold he treated each of them, especially Stan.

Stan noticed the tension and interrupted with, "Are we gonna stand here chit-chatting, or we gonna blow stuff up?"

"Blow stuff up!" Mabel, Dipper, and Wendy yelled in unison.

The group rushed outside. One by one they scaled the ladder that led to the roof. Dipper stopped when he looked down to see Pacifica standing at the base of the ladder. He climbed back down and she avoided eye contact.

"What's wrong?" the boy asked.

The blonde sighed. "I don't like being up high," she confessed.

The news baffled Dipper. He figured Pacifica, who was used to being on a pedestal would enjoy heights.

"We don't have to," he said.

She shook her head. "No, you go have fun with your friends. I'll be fine down here."

"Dipper, you coming?" Nate called from the roof.

"Um..."

"Just go," Pacifica said.

"What's the hold up?" Stan asked when he and Ford joined the group.

"I'm afraid of heights and he's being an idiot," Pacifica groaned.

"I'm not going to leave you down here by yourself," Dipper stated. "I'll have all summer to set things on fire."

Pacifica smiled.

Stan grabbed the girl and threw her on his back. She shrieked as he started to climb the ladder with Dipper behind them.

"No! Don't!" Pacifica screamed. "I don't like heights."

"I don't either, kid," Stan said with a grin.

Against his better judgment Ford joined the others.

The entire party stood atop the roof of the Mystery Shack. Ford glanced around calculating the probability that the aging shack would not hold that much weight. Pacifica clung tight to Dipper's shirt.

The first of the fireworks was handed to Mabel. Robbie reached into his hoodie pocket and pulled out a lighter. He knelt down and let the flame lick at the fuse. Mabel jumped towards the edge to set off the rocket.

It soared into the atmosphere and exploded, setting the sky ablaze. The teenagers cheered.

Bill crossed his arms and wore a pout. "Right," he said to Ford. "But when I blow things up it's wrong."

"You were trying to destroy the world," Ford replied.

"Details, details," Bill argued.

Dipper was handed the next firework. Robbie tossed his lighter to the kid. Dipper fumbled with the wheel until he got the flame to stay. With one arm he moved the light to the fuse. He dropped the lighter as the firework escaped, nearly burning him.

Wendy high-fived the boy as it exploded into multiple ripples. Lee smashed his hand over Dipper's hat and ruffled his hair.

The teens took turns setting the sky (and some of the trees) on fire. The air smelled of smoke.

Mabel scanned the group, feeling someone was missing. When she realized who it was she turned to Robbie and asked, "Where's Tambry? She's always with you."

The dark-haired teen groaned, "She's off being lame in Portland with her family." He paused then spoke soft enough for only Mabel to hear, "Honestly, things haven't been going so well with us these last few weeks."

Mabel frowned. "I'm sorry," was all she could say. She wondered if perhaps the cupid's love potion eventually expired.

Nate offered a firework to Pacifica who shook her head. She gave the reason she didn't want to get soot on her clothes. Mabel rolled her eyes and took the one the blonde denied.

As the activity went on Ford gradually became more relaxed. Bill smiled and slipped an arm over the scientist's shoulder. Ford noticed the warmth and added weight. He allowed Bill to inch closer and wrapped and arm around Bill's waist. Bill took the risk of laying his head on Ford's shoulder, to which the latter welcomed.

Mabel turned to see the two standing in each other's arms. She grinned then returned her attention to the show in the sky.

Nate asked Bill, "Hey, man, you want a turn?"

"Me?" Bill asked with a growing smile. He ripped himself away from Ford.

"No," Ford answered.

"That's not a good idea," Wendy said at the same time.

Bill glared at the author. "I would love to," he said to Nate while keeping his gaze on Ford.

Bill walked towards the edge. He smirked at Robbie who went still from direct contact. He subtly moved out of arms reach of Bill.

The teen handed the demon a large firecracker. Bill's lips curved into a grin. When offered a lighter Bill shook his head. He released a small blue flame from his palm which lit the fuse. Bill poured just a hint of magic into the firework.

It exploded filling the sky with an electric blue hue. Ghostly screams filled the air as illusions of apparitions glided across the stars.

Thompson fell backwards. Pacifica shut her eyes and leaned into Dipper, who pulled her into a close embrace. The blonde girl's cheeks reddened. Robbie could only stare with his mouth gaping.

Ford sighed and shook his head.

Nate laughed. "Whoa, man! That is awesome!"

"Yeah, what brand is that?" Wendy asked, pretending that nothing supernatural just happened.

Bill turned and gave a guilty smile to Ford who glared at him. As he made his way back to the scientist who was likely to scold him, he took another glimpse at Robbie. Gold eyes were locked with dark brown ones. Robbie slowly swallowed spit. He felt each heartbeat pulsing against his throat.

Wendy noticed Robbie's uneasiness. Her gaze landed on Bill who still smirked at the emo teen. When he realized Wendy watching him, he shrugged at the redhead then made his way back over to Ford.

Wendy clamped a hand on Robbie's shoulder. He gave her a weak smile, but she could still see the fear in his eyes.

The finale consisted of five fireworks being fired at once. The crowd applauded and cheered at the sight. Even Ford was somewhat amused with the show.

One by one the group returned to the ground. As before Stan carried Pacifica down the ladder. Most of the fires had dissipated, but Ford ordered Bill to put out the rest. The demon complied and with little effort was able to smother the remaining flames.

The crowd went inside for cake. Thompson cut it into slices while Soos and Robbie handed them out. Robbie quickly handed Bill his piece without making eye contact. Ford felt Mabel didn't deserve cake after what she had done at the restaurant, but since it was a celebration in her honor, he didn't have the heart to deny her the sweet.

The teens ravaged the refrigerator. Stan pretended not to see the minors indulging in his beer.

Ford, on the other hand shook his head. "None of you are driving home tonight," he declared.

"It's just one drink," Wendy complained.

"What are you gonna do about it?" Robbie challenged.

"It's either that or I tell your parents," Ford replied.

"Nark," Lee teased.

One by one the teens agreed not to drive. Thompson suddenly worried how he was going to tell his parents that their vehicle was parked at the Mystery Shack.

"It's okay, Mr. Ford, I can drive them home," Soos offered.

"You're the man, Soos," Wendy said and clanged her beer can against his can of cola.

"Can I have one?" Dipper asked.

Stan glared at the boy. "Nice try, kid."

"You're letting them," Dipper argued and pointed over to where the group of older teens each held a can of cheap beer.

"They ain't my responsibility," Stan replied.

Lee waited until Stan wasn't looking. He nudged Dipper and casually handed him the can. Dipper smiled at the blond and took a huge gulp. His face contorted and he threw the beverage back into the hand of the other boy. He rushed to the trashcan and spit the offensive liquid in the bag.

Wendy laughed making Dipper blush. He noticed that Lee, Nate, and Robbie were also laughing at his reaction to the alcohol's taste.

"I think I'll stick with soda," the boy said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Good choice," the redhead replied. She nodded at her own can. "There's nothing good about this stuff."

"That's not what you said before," Robbie commented as he walked by. He draped an arm over Wendy's shoulder.

The female rolled her eyes and pushed him off. Robbie only took that as a challenge. He pulled her into a side-hug. Wendy playfully punched him in the arm. Robbie laughed and wrapped his arms around her. Wendy didn't fight him off.

Dipper felt heat rising in his face. He clenched his fists, but knew he couldn't start a fight in the middle of his own party. Robbie didn't even look at him with his usual smirk. Dipper hoped the drink was to blame.

A finger tapped him on the shoulder. Dipper turned to see Pacifica once again by his side. He felt that same feeling he used to get when he would be in close proximity with Wendy. He glanced over at the redhead to see her listening to whatever Robbie talked on about. He returned his attention to the blonde.

"I, um, kinda like had a good time tonight," she said. She fidgeted and averted her gaze. Her cheeks burned red.

"I have missed you," Dipper said. He immediately regretted his words. He turned his now tomato red face from the Northwest girl. The teenage boy laughed nervously and stuttered, "I, uh...it's, um, I..." He rubbed at his arm. "It's not like I'm thinking of you all the time."

"Whatever, Pines," Pacifica said and tossed her hair.

Dipper glanced over. From the smile on her face and lack of malice in her voice, he concluded she meant no harm.

"I need to get home," she finally said.

Dipper held out a hand. Pacifica shook his hand with a smile. Before either one knew what happened, they realized they were hugging the other. Dipper closed his eyes and pulled her closer. Pacifica's eyes shot open and quickly yanked away.

She coughed into her hand and pulled out a twenty. "Can I like pay you to pretend that never happened?" she asked.

"I won't say a word," Dipper replied and zipped his lips.

Pacifica's phone buzzed alerting her that her driver was outside the Mystery Shack. He walked her to the porch. Pacifica said a quick farewell to her host before stepping into her limousine. The door shut and the black vehicle disappeared from the driveway.

Back inside Ford had quite enough of the party. He shook his head at the mess left by those uninvited teenagers. He put himself to work picking up the trash and cans littered about the kitchen and living room.

The halfway filled trashbag fell from his hands when he felt someone hug him from behind. In a moment of panic, Ford grabbed the attacker and forced him to his knees. The arm of the perpetrator was pinned against his back.

"Wow, Sixer, you got a strong hold," Bill said with a wince.

Ford released his hold on Bill. The blond stood and wiggled the fingers that had been bent at an uncomfortable angle. From the look of things, nothing was broken or sprained. Ford noticed the beer can in Bill's other hand. The demon's golden eyes were glossy.

"How many of those have you had?" Ford asked, pointing at the can.

"Three," Bill answered. He finished the remainder of the one in his hand. He grimaced at the bitter taste and tossed the can to the floor. "It's disgusting."

"Then why are you drinking it?" Ford asked.

Bill shrugged. He threw himself down in the recliner and shut his eyes.

"Don't pass out in here," Ford ordered.

"'M'sleepy," Bill playfully whined.

"Then go on to bed," the scientist said returning to his task at hand. He threw a candy bar wrapper in the bag.

"I like your bed better," Bill cooed.

Ford lifted a brow. He was in no mood to play Bill's games. "And why is that?" he asked, not entirely wanting to know the answer.

"'Cause you're in it," the blond answered.

Again Ford dropped the trashbag. He turned to see Bill laying across the chair kicking his feet and humming some cheesy pop song from the early two thousands. Ford was almost certain that Bill's words were the result of alcohol. At least that was what he was going to tell himself.

Bill sat up. He took advantage of Ford being lost in his own thoughts and pulled him down on the chair with him. Ford's cheeks were flushed. He tried to pull away, but an inebriated Bill was stronger than a sober one. Bill nuzzled against Ford's ear. He could smell the abhorrent scent of beer on Bill's breath.

"You're drunk," Ford said.

Bill's lips curved into a grin. "No I'm not," he argued before bursting out into laughter.

"That's enough, it's off to bed with you," Ford decided.

He helped the blond to his feet. Bill stumbled and laughed when Ford caught him in his arms. That stench of alcohol made Ford cringe.

"You're impossible like this," Ford complained.

Bill leaned against Ford as he had when they were on the roof. Bill kissed Ford on the cheek. The author had to keep himself from acting on impulse. Bill was intoxicated and was acting the way the drink wanted.

Bill pressed his lips against Ford's ear and whispered, "I love you, Sixer."

Ford gasped. He closed his eyes and begged his brain to forget Bill ever muttered those words. They weren't from the heart, only formed by that awful beverage. Ford felt compelled to order Stan never bring alcohol into his house again.

"It's time for bed," the human stated.

He dragged Bill to his room. It would be impossible to get Bill to brush his teeth, change his clothes, or even use the bathroom in his current state. The demon was obviously a lightweight. Ford pushed Bill into his bed. He only hoped that Bill would sober up enough to not wet the bed.

The covers were pulled up over Bill's body. The blond turned on his side and stared up at Ford with a smile.

"Stay with me, Sixer," he pleaded and pulled on Ford's hand.

Ford yanked his hand away. He headed for the door and shut off the light.

"Goodnight, Bill," was all he said before shutting the door.

* * *

 **So a lot of you wanted Ford to tickle Bill. It didn't end up happening in this chapter due to Bill getting drunk. I do plan on including a tickling scene in an upcoming chapter. In the meantime if you want, I have another story called Tickles for a Workaholic that is a tickle fic focusing on Bill and Ford if you want to read that.**

 **The twins go home in the next chapter. This one was just a farewell from their friends. As of now, they won't be back again until the summer. Maybe for Spring Break, but that's not set in stone right now.**


	44. Hangover Induced Visit

**Well, I finished this chapter today, so here's an update a second day in a row.**

 **After some light-hearted, funny chapters, it's back to the drama.**

 **Thank you to the reviewers: Yosni, I'mnotaguestanymore, Energy witch, Insert Name Here, DiamondLuna2, and Gu3t for your feedback on chapter forty three!**

 **Insert Name Here: I'm so glad you liked that part. That was actually my favorite piece of dialogue I wrote in this entire story.**

 **As a warning there is a detailed depiction of a hangover in the first part of this chapter.**

* * *

How thankful Bill was that Ford no longer locked him in his room. At quarter to eight, the demon lurched out of bed and bolted to the bathroom. He spewed up the drink along with the huge amount of unhealthy foods from the previous night.

He nearly wet himself due to his stomach taking first priority. After emptying his bladder and his stomach one more time he turned on the hot water. His head pulsed with pain.

The water ran over his body. The heat felt good on his aching muscles. Twice he had to keep himself from vomiting in the shower. He leaned his face against the shower walls and just let the comfort of the steamy water caress him for the time being.

A wave of nausea hit him as he stepped out of the shower. He came close to slipping on a wet spot when he turned to puke in the toilet for a third time. Naked and wet, he lowered himself to his knees as his body forced the bile up and out.

A puddle formed around him from the continuous drips from his hair and skin. When he found the strength to move Bill used the toilet to raise himself to his feet. He snatched the towel from where it hung on the door and crudely dried himself. The damp towel was wrapped around his waist and he walked back to his room.

The towel was discarded once the door was closed. He slowly made his way back to the bed and fell face forward onto the mattress. He clutched the pillow as his stomach gurgled. He shut his eyes just to stop the room from spinning. Going to the kitchen to grab a Tylenol required energy he didn't have.

It was at that moment Bill vowed that he would never touch another beer as long as he lived.

He closed his eyes and hoped that sleep would soon come his way. Once again he had a reason to hate his human body that couldn't handle silly things like alcohol.

Eventually fate had mercy on him and he drifted into a deep slumber.

 _He opened his eye to realize he was once again in the Mindscape. Bill sighed. He wasn't in the mood to deal with her. At the very least his form in the Mindscape couldn't feel the effects of the hangover._

 _Pyronica wasted no time showing up. Her anger was apparent in her eye._

 _Bill braced himself for whatever pain was about to come his way. He shut his eye and waited. A few beats passed without any damage to his true form. That single eye opened once again to see the pink demon standing with her arms crossed. She simply shook her head._

 _"Give me a chance to explain," Bill begged. The other demon showed her displeasure at allowing him that opportunity, but granted him his wish. Bill put his hands out in front of him. "I couldn't stand another minute in her presence."_

 _"You think I care about that fleshbag?" Pyronica finally asked._

 _Bill was baffled by the question. He took a step forward only for Pyronica to turn her back to him._

 _"Some of the others think you don't deserve to be our leader anymore," she spoke. She turned her head so that he could see the resentment on her face. "I'm starting to agree."_

 _"Because I broke up with your human?" Bill screamed._

 _Pyronica sharply turned. The room exploded in white flames. Bill backed himself against a wall._

 _"I'm not talking about that!" she snapped. "You are not worthy of this position. You already failed us!" Her fists clenched. "How can we be certain you won't mess up again?"_

 _"I didn't know he'd do that," Bill explained. "I-I forgot about that spell."_

 _Pyronica jumped right in front of the triangle body of her ex-lover. She grabbed his arm and inched him close to her face._

 _"The word going around is that you don't even want the universe anymore," Pyronica said. She added in a mocking tone, "You've become comfortable with your new life, playing pet and servant to Pines."_

 _"That's preposterous!" Bill growled and threw the female from him._

 _"And what about how close you're getting to that six-fingered fleshbag?" she asked._

 _For a split second Bill's eye flashed his resentment of her insult. That small amount of time was all Pyronica needed to get her answer._

 _"The majority have voted you out," Pyronica announced._

 _"No," Bill cried._

 _"All you are is another fleshbag to us," she taunted._

 _"Pyronica, don't!" Bill screamed._

 _The woman's lips curved into a huge smile. "Because of our history I will do my best to convince the others to spare your pathetic human life." Pyronica towered over Bill. She bent over so that her nose touched just above his eye. "But I guarantee when they're finished with you, you'll wish I didn't."_

 _Bill knew exactly how treachery was dealt with in their group._

 _"Please, Pyronica," Bill begged. He fell to his knees and grasped her hands. "Please, don't do this to me. Give me more time."_

 _"Our new leader has already decided to throw you out," she said. Her smile fell and she added, "After last night's confession."_

 _"What confession?" Bill asked._

 _"What you said to Pines," the female spat._

 _Bill's eye widened. "I-I don't know what I said," Bill cried. "I-I was drunk. That human body can't handle alcohol the way this one can." He yanked on her arm. "You have to believe me!" His eye watered. "You just have to!"_

 _Pyronica glared at the other demon and yanked her hand away. She saw the tear fall down the triangle body. Her lips curved up and she guffawed. She pointed at the fallen and her laughter grew in volume._

 _"How pitiful," Pyronica said once her laughter died down. "Oh, if only Victor were still alive. How he'd laugh if he could see you now. How everyone back home would mock."_

 _Bill wiped at the falling liquid that betrayed him._

 _"But I do believe you," Pyronica said. Bill looked up at her. That grin was still cruel, but at the moment he only cared about her words. "Me and one other petitioned to give you one last chance."_

 _Bill's heart swelled. "Thank you, Pyra," he said._

 _He thought over his group of friends, of those still alive, who would ask to spare his life._ _ **Kryptos**_ _, Bill thought._ _ **It had to have been Kryptos**_ _. Next to Pyronica Kryptos was the one he was closest to. If he ever managed to speak to that demon again he would thank him most sincerely._

 _Pyronica opened her hand. The white flames ignited from her palm. When they vanished a silver dagger remained. She turned her hand and dropped the weapon into Bill's. Bill brought the dagger towards his eye with both hands._

 _"This is your last chance," Pyronica said._

 _"Is this a prized dagger from Soria?" Bill asked._

 _The female nodded. That dimension was well known for its magical weaponry. He had visited there thrice in his lifetime, centuries before the natives of that land broke all contact with dream demons._

 _"How'd you get one?" he asked._

 _"Keyhole had talents, too bad he was a coward and a traitor," Pyronica growled at the memory of her former teammate. "He kept this secret from us."_

 _Of all the dream demons, it made sense that Keyhole, or by another alias as The Thief, could break through barriers. Only five (including earth's) were too strong for his magic._

 _"It's a gift from the new leader," Pyronica stated. "He agreed to give you this last chance to prove yourself."_

 _"Anything!" Bill exclaimed. "What must I do?"_

 _"If everything goes right, we'll have the rift opened again by summer," Pyronica explained._

 _"How?" Bill asked._

 _"Our leader found a weakness in the Pines boy's spell," Pyronica revealed. "The child was too inexperienced, a weak mage, so his spell wasn't permanent." She turned from Bill and walked six feet. "You have until then to complete your mission, but I suggest the sooner the better." She looked over her shoulder at the baffled look on the triangle's face. "So your human emotions won't interfere."_

 _"What do I need to do?" Bill asked again._

 _He didn't like that smirk on his ex-girlfriend's face._

 _She answered, "By the time we reopen the rift, you are to plunge this dagger deep into Stanford Pines' heart."_

 _Bill gasped. He looked up at the woman. Her eyes proved to him that her words held no punchline._

 _Bill stared at the dagger. His body shook._

 _"I-I can't," he said. "Please, not Sixer," he begged. "Sixer's brother. Or Pinetree, I'll kill Pinetree. Not Sixer." Bill's eye lined with tears again. "He's...he's my friend."_

 _Pyronica put an arm around Bill. "Then you'll have to decide which friends you want to show loyalty to."_

 _"But the spell won't let me," Bill tried again._

 _Pyronica nodded at the weapon. "That thing doesn't abide by the rules of magic in this dimension," she revealed. "And know this." She pointed at the tip of Bill's head. "Once Sixer's heart is vanquished by this dagger..." she leaned her face against him and ran her finger over the marking on his. "This spell has no more dominion over you."_

 _Bill clenched his fist over the hilt of the dagger. He shut his eye and waved his body in a nodding movement._

 _"You have until summer," Pyronica reminded him before a white light filled the room._

 _Bil knew he would wake any second. He held the weapon close to his body._

Gold eyes opened. He turned and took in the sights of the room. The pain in his head reminded him that he was back in his human body. He shielded his eyes from the light that penetrated through the small window.

His hand clutched around a cold hunk of metal. He looked down to see the dagger Pyronica had given him resting in the palm of his hand. Just like that it vanished. Bill knew of the Sorian magic. It would remain hidden until he called for it again.

Bill sat up and ran a hand through his damp hair.

He ignored the pain throughout his body and rose to his feet. He quickly selected his clothes and dressed before walking into the kitchen.

The smell of coffee jerked his stomach. He made a quick U-turn for the bathroom. Stan walked to the bathroom door with a coffee cup in hand and smirked at the sound of his guest puking his stomach out.

Bill emerged from the bathroom. Stan stood at the entrance of the kitchen. He handed Bill a plate with plain toast, and two pills. He handed the plate to Bill along with a full glass of water.

"Learn your lesson?" Stan asked.

Bill put his head on the table and moaned in agony.

Mabel waltzed into the kitchen shouting good morning to everyone within a mile radius. Bill groaned louder.

"What's wrong, Bill-Bill?" she asked. She shook him and yelled, "We've only got a few more hours together, let's make it special!"

"Shooting Star, please," Bill groaned. He lifted his head and the brunette winced at his horrid appeareance. "Can you please not be so loud?"

"Oh, are you sick?" Mabel asked and put her palm against Bill's forehead.

"No, he's just hungover," Ford answered as he walked into the kitchen. He poured himself a cup of coffee and said, "I hope you remember this for the rest of your life."

"Grunkle Ford, don't," Mabel said. She patted Bill on the head. "He doesn't feel good."

"I'm gonna' miss you, Shooting Star," Bill mumbled.

Mabel looked around at those at the table. "We don't leave 'til one, I thought we could do something fun until then."

"Don't see why not," Stan replied.

"Yay!" Mabel cheered making Bill groan at the noise. She apologized to the demon then sprinted out the room to inform her brother and her friends of their plans.

Ford sat down across from Bill. Stan leaned back against his chair with what little remained of his lukewarm coffee in hand.

Bill sat up and looked over at the author. Ford noticed the eye contact and immediately looked away. Bill figured he was either avoiding him, or he suddenly found the cabinets to the left most interesting.

"Sixer," Bill finally said. The mentioned looked up. Bill bit his lip. "Did, um...did I say anything last night? Anything weird?" A second later he added, "Weird for me."

Ford swallowed the warm liquid and then sighed. He placed the mug down on the table.

"You did," Ford replied. He opened his mouth, but didn't want to bring up those three words. If Bill didn't remember them, he must not have meant them. Ford cleared his throat and made sure neither of the kids were present. "You, uh, asked to go to bed with me."

Stan choked on his eggs. He coughed and pounded himself in the chest until the food went down the right pipe.

"I did?" Bill asked, his face flushed. "Oh boy." He woke up in his own room, but that didn't necessarily mean anything. He glanced over at Ford. "We...didn't? Did we?"

"Of course not," Ford replied. He took another sip of his coffee. "I'm not the kind of man who'll take advantage of someone who's intoxicated."

Bill let out a sigh of relief. Ford couldn't help but feel somewhat hurt by Bill's reaction.

"Not saying I wouldn't if you offered, 'cause I would," Bill said.

"And I'm out of here," Stan said and threw the rest of his food in the trash. The plate nearly fell in the trashcan as well. He tossed it in the sink and left before the conversation became more awkward.

Ford grinned. "I'll keep that in mind," he said and finished his drink.

There were a few minutes of silence between the two. Bill shut his eyes and rested his face in his hands.

"You really don't remember?" Ford asked.

Bill looked up over his fingers. "Not after I started drinking," he answered. He folded his arms on the table. "Is that all that happened?"

Ford smiled. There was no need to bring up Bill's drunk confession.

"That's all," he said and took his cup for a refill. He returned with a mug of black coffee for Bill as well. "Drink up, it'll help."

Bill winced at the bitter taste. However its flavor surpassed that of beer. Besides, if it would get rid of his headache, he would drink ten of them.

"This kind of pain isn't hilarious," Bill commented and downed the coffee.

* * *

The twins, along with Bill, Stan, Ford, Candy, and Grenda went to eat at a diner and then visited the mini golf course Dipper and Mabel had been kicked out of once. However, since the Pines protected the lilliputians during Weirdmageddon, they didn't drive them away, however, they refused to help them anymore.

It was fun and the kids enjoyed themselves. Since Bill felt better after taking the medicine, he joined in their game. It brought up Dipper's spirits to play against someone who was worse at the game than him.

At one point Bill considered using his magic. However, Mabel reminded him that it would be cheating before he had a chance to complete his spell. As Bill went to putt she scolded her brother for teasing Bill on his lack of miniature golf talent.

After the last hole Mabel looked up at the clock to see that it was already half past twelve. Their bus would arrive in thirty minutes' time. The younger twins returned their clubs and left the course less merry than when they arrived.

The ride to the bus station was a somber one. The group stood at the stop awaiting the vehicle that would take Dipper and Mabel Pines back to California until summer break.

Mabel clung tight to Candy and Grenda. The three girls wailed at having to part once more. Stan patted his niece on the head. She turned and jumped into his arms. When they separated Stan realized that a section of his shirt was damp with Mabel's tears.

Just like before she hugged Bill. The blond felt actual sorrow to see her go.

Mabel offered him a sad smile. "You two be good to each other," she said looking from Bill to Ford. She playfully elbowed Bill in the side.

"Oh, don't worry we will," Bill said if only to appease her. He looked over at Ford who was oblivious to the fact that he now posessed an item that could quickly and easily end him.

That night the three ate leftovers from Thursday. The rest of the pie had been consumed. Stan retired to a night of television. Ford was happy to return to the lab where he could continue his research. Bill accompanied Ford to the basement.

While Ford worked on the twenty seventh mixture for the healing potion Bill worked at his knitting. He occasionally looked up to see Ford working with the wrong combination. He wondered how Ford would feel if he ever found out that the recipe was hidden only a few yards above his head.

The scientist pulled a rat out of a trap he had set that morning. The rodent wiggled in his hold. Ford sliced a small incision on the rats back. It shrieked at the pain and blood dribbled down the fur. The creature was placed in a plastic cage. With a dropper Ford fed the injured animal a dose of the potion. He closed the tank and walked away to double check his records.

Bill returned his attention to the unknown item he worked out. Mabel never got around to teaching him how to make an actual garment. He glanced over at the bleeding rat knowing that come morning they would have another lifeless carcass to throw out.

Ford sat down and looked over the calculations from the first twenty six tries. He even had Dipper look over the numbers a few nights ago. The boy who hadn't even taken chemistry yet couldn't give him any advice. He looked over at Bill who pretended not to be interested.

"I don't know what I'm doing wrong," Ford said. He looked over at his part-time lab partner. "Are you sure you don't know anything more?"

Bill sighed. "I already told you, Sixer, it's not in any of those books."

Ford wasn't in the mood to get into another argument. He removed his glasses to rub at his stinging eyes.

Bill scanned the notes of the failed trials on Ford's notebook. He glanced up at the scientist returning his glasses to their rightful place. He couldn't help but smile at how cute Ford looked when he was flustered.

"If I may offer a suggestion," Bill said. Ford looked over to see where Bill pointed. "In every case you're using a lot of this ingredient. Maybe bring it down some."

Ford grabbed the notebook and looked over his mistakes. He too noticed that pattern.

"Well, if I don't see any improvement in the morning, I'll give your suggestion a chance," Ford stated.

"Are you going to bed?" Bill asked.

"I am," Ford answered.

He checked over his notes one last time before calling it a night. He grabbed his pajamas and headed to the bathroom to get ready for the night.

When Ford left the bathroom he saw that Bill was already dressed in his night clothes and sitting in Ford's bed.

Ford chose not to say anything. It had been a rather chilly day and extra warmth wouldn't hurt. Bill scooted over to allow the other man access to his own bed. Bill snuggled up close to Ford. The usual good nights were spoken and the light turned out.

It didn't take long for Ford to fall asleep. Bill scooted out of Ford's reach. The human snuggled against the pillow.

Bill sat up. He opened his hand and summoned the dagger. His eyes penetrated the darkness. He vowed that he would make the strike quick and accurate. At the very least his friend wouldn't suffer.

Ford was turned onto his back. His body twitched, but he didn't wake.

Bill raised his hands high above his head. The blade of the dagger was positioned directly above its mark.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.


	45. The Dagger

**So I wrote two options for this chapter. I almost posted the first one, but then I decided to write the second one (this one) and liked it better. I feel it fits the overall plot better. I hope you all like this one.**

 **Thank you to my reviewers: DragoncatKHfan, Yosni, SonderManatee, Energy witch, Gu3t, DiamondLuna2, and Insert Name Here, and TheEvil4ssHole for your feedback on the last chapter! :)**

 **There is some violence in this chapter.**

* * *

The blade hovered above Ford's chest. All it would take was one swift strike. Sorian weapons prided themselves on their sharpness and ability to cut through flesh and bone.

Bill grinned. It was the moment he had waited for during those three months of human agony. Ford would hold no more power over him. He'd be free and allowed to return to his true form along with infinite power. The world would come crashing down. He would make it extra agonizing as revenge for all he had to endure as a pathetic human being.

How disappointed Shooting Star would be with him. Bill blocked the image of the smiling girl out of his head. He allowed her influence to push his decision last time, but would not make that mistake again.

He adjusted his grip on the dagger. Golden eyes stared down at the pajama clad man. That blue flannel would soon be stained with crimson. The same color he wore after facing the ghoul. Bill twitched. He shook that memory away as well. How happy he was to see him fully recovered in the hospital. Bill bit down on his lip until the skin split. The quick pain and iron taste brought a smile to his face.

Ford shifted. Bill lowered his arms at the sight of Ford sleeping. Never before had the man looked so relaxed. Bill reached out his hand and let his fingers brush the sleeping man's fluffy locks. He ran his hand down Ford's cheek and jawline. His fingertips traced the man's lips. He recalled how they felt against his-how he longed to taste them again.

Bill gritted his teeth. His fingers clamped around the hilt of the dagger again. Pyronica was correct, humanity was starting to spread to him. He was gradually assimilating into their ways. He wondered if it was due to the magic transferring over to Ford and slowly transforming him into a mortal.

He shook his head. Blond curls swayed. That only gave him further motivation to make his kill. He raised the weapon again. His eyes focused on where the blade would stab. A part of him wished the spell Ford cast on him would stay his hands.

How much Bill wished Ford didn't have to be the recipient of his mission. If Ford's blood was all it took to return to his old self and be one again with his friends, then it would be worth the sacrifice. He silently vowed to Ford that he would shed a few tears in his honor.

He only brought the dagger down a few inches when Ford stirred. He slowly opened those brown eyes. The human jolted when he saw the blurred arm falling towards him. He gripped the attacker's wrist and squeezed until he dropped the weapon.

Still gripping the assailant, Ford reached over on the side table and picked up his glasses. The whole time Bill wondered if he should shut his eyes and feign sleepwalking, but Ford's eyes landed on him before that became an option.

"What are you doing?" Ford snapped.

He looked down at his lap where the discarded dagger lay. He gripped the metal in his hand and slung Bill against the wall. He tossed the dagger across the floor.

Heavy hands grasped Bill by his arms. Ford pulled him towards him then slammed his head against the wall a second time. Bill yelped. He looked up to see a fist deck him in the face. Once more his head collided with the wall.

Bill fell face forward onto the mattress. Ford grabbed Bill by the hair and lifted him. He reared his arm back and punched Bill in the nose. A steady fall of blood leaked from his left nostril. His eye was greeted with another fist.

Ford released his hold on Bill. The demon groaned as he fell back onto the comforter that had once welcomed him. As he struggled to pull himself up, he heard the drawer of the side table open.

He lifted his upper body up with his wavering arms. He looked up to see the barrel of the recently built ray-gun pointed at his face.

"You have ten seconds," Ford growled.

Bill's chest stung. He could feel the rhythm of his own heartbeat. Sweat mixed with fresh blood and poured down his face. He swallowed collected saliva.

He opened his mouth to explain only for all the words to vanish.

Bill jumped at the sound of the gun firing up. Bill's eyes widened. He was able to survive the gun last time, but this round he didn't have the ability of rapid regeneration.

"Three," Ford spoke. Bill shut his eyes. "Two," Ford snapped. Bill winced at the harsh tone. "One," Ford said and his finger moved behind the trigger.

"Do it," said Bill. "Just do it."

"Don't tempt me," Ford hissed.

"It's your best option," Bill responded.

Ford shut one eye. His finger rested behind the trigger. The demon smiled, daring him to shoot that laser that would end him forever.

Ford had every reason to go through with his decision. After all Bill proved him right once again-the creature couldn't be trusted.

Bill pulled himself to his knees. Ford adjusted his hold on the gun.

"I've seen that kind of weapon before," Ford said. "But I know you haven't been to the dimension of Soria lately." He quickly glanced over to where the dagger lay. "How did you get it?"

Bill only replied with a grin.

"You want to keep your life I suggest you start talking," Ford demanded.

"I have no intention of living now that I failed," Bill answered. He raised his hands above his head exposing the most vulnerable parts of his body to attack. "Your gun will be much more merciful than the alternative." His smile turned into a smirk. "So go ahead and take your shot."

Ford's eyes narrowed. His hands kept the gun steady. He didn't dare take his eyes off the target. He had been right all along. How he despised himself for allowing the doubt for even a second.

All it would take was one pull of the trigger. The monster that had haunted him for over thirty years would only be a sour memory. Never again would he taint Dipper or Mabel's path. No doubt the girl would be initially horrified by the news of her new friend's death; however once she calmed down Ford prepared to explain to her the reason he had to go. Dipper and Stanley would support his decision.

That smile of a madman taunted him. It only served as a reminder of his own stupidity for trusting that creature again. He had given his trust before it was earned. Bill even admitted to hiding something else just days ago. He let those touches and kisses fool him. Everything logical in his mind ordered him to pull that trigger.

"Get out," Ford bellowed.

Bill blinked. His smile faded.

"Get out!" Ford shouted.

Bill moved off the bed. He looked down where the dagger rested. Ford kicked it out of his reach. He quickly aimed the gun back at Bill.

The barrel was pressed against Bill's forehead. Once again the blond smiled. Ford wanted to knock that smirk off the demon's face. That's all he was-a monster.

"I want you to gather your things and leave my house," Ford ordered. He pressed the gun harder against Bill's skull. "If I ever see you on my property again, I will shoot."

The news surprised Bill and even more broke his heart. Still, he knew it was for the best. As long as he remained in Ford's company he would feel compelled to kill him.

"You're making a mistake, Fordsy," Bill said.

"For your sake I hope you're wrong," Ford replied. "You have ten minutes to get your ass out of this shack." He adjusted his hold on the gun. "If I come up there and you're not gone I will shoot you dead."

Bill nodded. He hurried over to the elevator.

Ford sighed as Bill vanished from his sight. He walked over to where the dagger laid. He picked it up and looked over the body. Sure enough it matched the weapons he watched being made and actually held while in that dimension. One of the tribe leaders there had given him one as a gift for helping end their century-long feud with a rival tribe.

Ford gripped the dagger in his hand. He threw it against the wall. The heavy hilt left a dent in the wall. Ford lowered the gun on the nightstand.

From above he heard the creaking of floor boards. He walked over to the security camera. He watched as Bill walked out the front door with his packed messenger bag across his shoulder. Just to rile him up Bill smiled at the camera. He blew a kiss to Ford then walked out.

Ford shut off the camera. He was hit with a feeling of emptiness. His feet led him to the desk. The scientist sat down and wiped at his forehead with the back of his hand. All he hoped was that he made the right decision.


	46. Nightmares

**I know, I know the last chapter was rough. Well, this one is even worse.**

 **Credit for this chapter goes to Energy witch who gave me the idea of what happens here. (I don't want to give spoilers :P)**

 **As a warning, there is some disturbing material in this chapter.**

 **Thank you to all my awesome reviewers: Insert Name Here, Energy witch, Yosni, Imnotaguestanymore, Sonder Manatee, TheEvil4ssHole, DiamondLuna2, Gu3t, and Ella Le Hissy! I appreciate everything you do. :)**

* * *

The first hour was spent walking around town. Not much was open save a few twenty four hour stores and seedy bars-but even they were close to closing. The added weight of the packed messenger bag didn't allow the walk to be leisurely.

Bill sighed as he stood outside a cheap motel. His body was exhausted and his feet begging for rest. Chelsea no longer wanted to talk to him, and he couldn't exactly knock on someone's door at two in the morning. Seeing no better options he made his way to the office.

The musty smell hit him before the eyesore of lime walls and matching carpet. Rock music from the late seventies played over the radio. A balding man sat asleep in the slightly tattered cushioned chair behind the chipped desk.

Bill cleared his throat. The man continued to snore. It was then Bill noticed the bell sitting on the side of the chair. He leaned over and continuously rang. The manager woke with a start, catching his balance on the desk. Were he not in a state of discomfort Bill would've laughed.

The man picked away crust from the sides of his mouth, adjusted his glasses, and put on his best fake smile he could muster before greeting the customer.

"What can I do for you?" the manager asked.

"I need a room," Bill answered sharply.

The manager nodded. "Yes, yes. For how long?"

Bill opened his mouth, but stopped. He hadn't thought of how many nights he would need shelter until he decided on his next course of action. He had planned to leave Gravity Falls in the morning, but the markings on his finger reminded him that wasn't an option.

The manager, noticing the customer's hesitation gave him the rates. "Forty dollars a night, or we rent for two hundred a week."

Bill shifted. He had a little over that in cash on him. Ford used to scold him for walking around with that much cash on his person. Bill suddenly felt both ill and grateful that someone had not tried to mug him on his way over.

"I'll stay for the week," he said and pulled the wallet out of his jacket pocket.

The ten twenties were placed in front of the manager. He counted and marked each one with a counterfeit detector pen. Once he was certain the amount was right he plucked a key from off the back wall and handed it to his temporary tennant.

Bill was grateful his room was located on the first floor. It took three tries before the key unlocked the door. All of his body weight was required to push it open. The room didn't smell any better than the office. At least the walls inside were a soft yellow that didn't give him the urge to vomit.

Bill unpacked his messenger bag. Five of his ten outfits he had rolled were wrinkled and tossed inside the drawers. The other half had to be sacrificed. No doubt Ford would toss them out in the morning. He put the toiletry items on top of the dresser. Lastly the folded up notes he ripped from Remington's notebooks were pulled from the bag. He brought them with him just to spite the author back at the shack.

He quickly brushed his teeth and used the toilet before walking back in the darkened room. Bill grabbed his charger off the dresser and plugged his phone in.

Two taps and the screen lit up. He shut one eye at the blinding light in the pitch black room. There were no missed calls from a remorseful Ford begging him to come back home.

He leaned back on the lumpy pillow and sighed. The phone fell from his hand onto the carpet below. Come morning he knew that Ford would instruct the others never to speak to him again. He wouldn't be surprised come morning if Stan kicked down his door and bludgeoned him to death with his brass knuckles. In all honesty he would prefer that treatment over whatever the other demons had in store for him.

Enough money was saved up to house him in the hotel for three weeks. That would leave very little for food and other expenses. It would just have to do until he found another job. Without a reference (Stan was out of the picture due to him making an attempt on his brother's life) it would be near impossible. If the owner of the town's phony tourist trap wouldn't vouch for him, no one would.

Bill shut his eyes. The fatigue captured him and with little effort he found sleep.

 _The first thing he noticed was that it was hot. Bill quickly opened his eyes. The heat made everything blurry. He sat up to discover his wrists and ankles were shackled with chains. The world spund and he screamed as he was forced downwards. The heavy chains kept him from plummeting to his death in a pool of lava._

 _The flames lapped around him. Bill struggled, but that only made the chains constrict him dangling caused his four appendages to strain. He tried to take a deep breath, but the air was too thick. Bill choked. His lungs begged for oxygen that wasn't in abundance to allow him comfortable breaths. He had to labor to perform the most basic function._

 _Blinded by the pain he didn't notice until now that the world was void of color except for himself. He heard a familiar laugh from above. Bill closed his eyes. He was in the Mindscape, but still trapped in his human form._

 _He tried to will away the chains, but whatever force bound him was too strong._

 _"Do you want the chains gone that bad?" a deep voice called. Bill opened his eyes to see Pacifier staring at him. "Think that'll be a good idea?" he asked and pointed to the firey pit below._

 _Bill cringed at the thought of roasting alive. There was no way he could die in this dimension, but the pain would be the same._

 _"Why are you doing this to me?" Bill choked out._

 _"After what we saw you do, you'd really ask that?" Pyronica asked as she materialized by the other demon. The flames grew stronger at the woman's presence._

 _"It-it wasn't my fault," Bill cried. He struggled only for the chains to constrict him further. "Sixer-he-he woke up." His eyes landed on Pyronica. "He stopped me. He's stronger than me."_

 _"That's not all I saw," Pacifier interrupted._

 _Bill gulped. The saliva crept halfway down his throat before evaporating. A new chain wrapped itself down Bill's throat. It forced his head against the rock he was attached to._

 _The male demon grabbed Bill by the chin. "You hesitated," he growled. The stench of his breath gagged the blond._

 _"He would've been dead had you not thought about it," Pyronica added._

 _"You had second thoughts," a third voice added as he appeared. It was 8 Ball. "Leader said that was what revealed your true intentions."_

 _Bill's eyes widened. "I still would've done it!" he exclaimed. "You have to believe me."_

 _8 Ball slapped Bill across the face._

 _"We don't have to do anything you say anymore," the gremlin-like demon growled._

 _Bill fought the urge to cry. He wouldn't show those weak human emotions in front of that group. He knew too well that they would not show pity, only openly mock._

 _Bill glanced over at Pyronica. "Pyra," he begged. "Don't do this to me."_

 _The pink demon looked away. "Leader has made his decision," she replied._

 _Bill felt a lump in his throat. The chain around his neck tightened making him gasp for breath._

 _"That weapon was your only chance," Pacifier taunted. "How would you try again if you don't have access to the Mystery Shack?"_

 _The other two laughed. Bill groaned at the memory of Ford kicking him out. The dagger was in the human's posession._

 _"How tragic for you," Pyronica jeered. "Not only are you not wanted here anymore, your sweet Stanford doesn't want you anymore either."_

 _Bill shut his eyes tightly. He begged the tears not to form. The lump became tighter. He sobbed just to clear it. That allowed the tears to break through the dam he had desperately tried to build. The blond lowered his face, hoping the heat would evaporate his tears before the others had the opportunity to see them._

 _Bill wondered where Kryptos was. Even if Pyronica betrayed him, Kryptos would stay by his side no matter the consequences. That demon was his only chance for release, for another chance._

 _8 Ball looked at the other two and said, "Leader says its my turn to torture our captive." He turned back towards Bill and grinned. "We lost Teeth under your rule. So I get to torture you twice as long for both of us."_

 _Bill screamed as the chains vanished. He fell towards the lava pit. His eyes clamped shut, anticipating the burn that never came. He landed on a hard, flat surface._

 _Bill groaned and sat up. He rubbed his aching head that collided with what appeared to be an operating table. A bright light shined on him. He felt himself being pushed down with an invisible force. Metal cuffs restrained his wrists and ankles first. Next they trapped his elbows and knees. And finally one fell over his forehead._

 _The blond screamed for help. He saw the huge approaching shadow and whimpered as he knew what was coming. Too many times before he was on the other side of the table._

 _"Remember this interrogation technique?" 8 Ball asked._

 _Bill could only beg him for mercy, just like all the victims before. He eyed the shears in 8 Ball's hand. He watched as the tool was opened and the torturer discovered the first body part he wanted to remove. Bill screamed as 8 Ball took hold of Bill's hand. The shears were clamped around his left thumb._

 _"Don't do this, please don't do this," Bill begged._

 _8 Ball ignored. Even though it was all a nightmare, the creatures who excelled in creating them used the Mindscape to their advantage._

 _Bill blocked out the pain. The physical aspects of it didn't bother him as he knew it wasn't real, only a manipulation of his mind. It was the hard fact that he would endure this terror everytime he dozed off that made him cry for help. In the mind no one would rush to his rescue._

 _How he regretted all the times he put others through that same torment. After each torture he would regenerate only to experience the next stage. This time it wasn't for answers, only to amuse the group he himself had once been the leader of._

 _Bill shut his eyes again and thought of Ford. How he wished the man who had once loved him would rescue him. He'd give anything to lay safe in Stanford Pines' arms, far from the hell his former friends inflicted upon him._

 _"He's not coming for you," 8 Ball said. He leaned his face close to the human one that trapped his former leader. "He'll never come for you again."_

 _From the shadows the new leader watched. The dream demon smirked. He waved his hand an an illusion of Stanford Pines appeared a little ways down from where the operation occurred. Both Bill and 8 Ball looked._

 _Bill grinned at the face of his lover. For a second 8 Ball backed up, ready to fight the human who foiled their plans last time. However, he caught the glimmer of their new chief smiling down and he too grinned. 8 Ball stepped out of the way. It was time for Leader to have his fun._

 _The restraints vanished from Bill's body along with the interrogation room. He fell to his knees._

 _Ford slowly approached Bill. The blond smiled. Ford knelt down beside him and gently stroked his hair. Bill leaned into the touch. Ford's smile transformed into a smirk. He then swiftly backhanded Bill across the face._

 _Ford reached into his jacket and pulled out the very dagger Bill intended to kill him with. He gripped the weapon and it turned to dust. He put his hand in front of his mouth and blew the metal shavings into Bill's face. The demon rubbed them from his eyes, causing the jagged pieces to cut at his cheeks and eyelids._

 _"You made your choices," Ford spoke. "A lifetime of them." He turned away from the blond whose eyes filled with tears. "And now you have to live with them._

 _With that the figment of Ford vanished from the Mindscape. Bill reached out a hand and screamed for Ford to come back for him._

 _The sound of collective laughter surrouned him. Bill jumped to his feet. The world became black. All he could see were the shining of eyes all around and increased laughter. Bill clamped his hands over his ears, but the sound still penetrated. He was knocked to his knees once more. Tears flowed from his eyes as he muttered apologies. Who the sorrowful words were meant for was unknown._

 _The pressure built up in him. Bill opened his mouth and screamed._

The scream woke Bill from his slumber. He fell off his bed and landed on back. At least the carpet was somewhat softer than hard floor. He rubbed his back as he pulled himself up on his feet.

Bill looked over his body to see no permanent effects of his torment in the Mindscape. The clock on the nightstand read that it was a little after seven in the morning. It had only been five hours, but felt much longer. He felt no better rested than when he first fell asleep.

Bill sat down on his bed and wept into his hands. How he wished he had not summoned that dagger in the shack. He wailed as he lamented the loss of Ford's strong arms holding him close.

His body begged to go back to sleep, but Bill knew that was not an option. There was no safe place for him to go. He knew how it felt to be trapped.


	47. A Way Out

**There are some more disturbing and some dark moments in this chapter. There is also mention of suicide.**

 **Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers: Alec and Alyssa Moon, TheEvil4ssHole, Energy witch, Imnotaguestanymore, Yosni, DiamondLuna2, Insert Name Here, Gu3t, SonderManatee, and the two Guests! Very many thanks for all your encouraging words. :)**

* * *

A week passed since Bill was kicked out of the Mystery Shack. Stan saw very little of Ford during that time. The latter opted to eat the majority of his meals in the laboratory. What more Stan noticed Bill's absence entirely.

That Monday Soos asked Stan where Bill was to which the older man shrugged. From his tone and body language Soos could tell his boss didn't want to discuss it. Soos chose to keep quiet about the demon's whereabouts for the time being.

Finally after a week, on Sunday the second of December, both Soos and Wendy were worried. Stan was also ready for some answers.

Wendy rang up one of her few customers for the day. Soos and Stan bid him to come again as he walked out the door. Ever since Bill went missing she had been asked to work a few evenings much to her displeasure. Stan assured her it would've happened anyway due to the extended store hours for Christmas season.

Due to the fact that neither of the older set of Pines twins mentioned their other colleague since the Dipper and Mabel went home, she had her suspicions. From what Soos told her, their employer danced around the subject. She was tired of the longer hours and ready for some answers.

"Yo, Stan," Wendy called. She waited until the mentioned looked her way. "Did Bill quit?"

"I'm sure he's busy with Ford," Stan answered, not knowing himself.

Wendy didn't let it go. "Robbie told me yesterday his parents got an application from Bill for a job they posted at their funeral home."

Soos gasped. He looked over at the redhead. He whipped out his phone to check if Bill replied to any of his calls or Facebook IMs. His chat box was still blank.

"If he is, I'd appreciate if one of 'em told me something," Stan grumbled.

The three sets of eyes landed on the vending machine they heard opening.

There were no customers in the Mystery Shack when Ford emerged from the laboratory. He closed the hidden entrance and looked up to see his brother and the other two employees staring at him.

"Alright, Poindexter, what's going on?" Stan asked.

"Yeah, Mr. Ford, where is Bill?" Soos asked.

The author sighed. He knew they would ask questions eventually, he just hoped that somehow they would miraculously forget Bill once lived at the shack.

"Please, Mr. Ford, is he okay?" Soos questioned.

"I don't know," Ford finally answered.

"You don't know?" Wendy asked. She looked over at her co-workers then back at the man who Bill was bonded to. "He could be out there destroying the town and you don't know."

"He can't do anything like that," Ford assured the teenager.

He knew for a fact that the only weapon Bill could use to override the magic of the bonding spell was securely locked away in a safe in the basement. Still there was the mystery of how Bill got his hands on the Sorian dagger in the first place.

"You're not worried about him-at all?" Soos asked.

Ford shot him a glare. He quickly adjusted his features. It wasn't fair to take his frustration out on Soos.

"Bill is gone and he's not coming back," Ford stated. He stared at each one of them. "It doesn't matter why. But I'll make it clear he will not come back."

Stan narrowed his eyes. He ordered his employees to a task then followed his brother into the kitchen. Stan grabbed Ford by the arm.

"What did he do?" Stan asked.

Ford pulled away from his twin's hold. "It doesn't matter," Ford snapped.

"For him to run away it has to be bad," Stan commented. He paused then asked, "Did you two get in another fight?"

Ford sighed and visibly relaxed. "Something like that," he replied. He picked up his plate and beverage and headed back to the lab.

Both Wendy and Soos watched him disappear behind the door.

When Ford disappeared from view, Soos took out his phone and called Bill. He had already called him three times earlier that week only for it to go to voicemail each time. The other line rang four times before transfering him to that voice message again. Soos sighed and left a message for Bill before hanging up.

* * *

Across town Bill groaned at the sound of his cell phone buzzing. He picked it up and winced at the light penetrating through the darkness. He managed to keep himself awake for almost fifty two hours. Finally his body had crashed around three, sending him into a much needed slumber.

The phone showed blurred number of Soos trying to contact him.

Bill's finger hovered over the answer button. He sighed and placed the phone back down on the side table. It eventually went to voicemail. A minute later he heard the phone announce that he had a new message. Bill felt somewhat guilty at not returning his friend's concerned messages. At the moment he didn't want anyone to know where he lodged.

The growling of his stomach was the only noise in the room. The clock read half past noon. He missed the complimentary breakfast that had provided his only meals for the past three days. Bill pressed his palms against his aching forehead. Until he found work, he didn't have money to waste on food.

He considered dropping by Greasy's Diner at closing to ask Lazy Susan for any food she was going to throw out. However, he figured Stan already told her not to speak to him. The slim chance that wasn't the case, he didn't want her to ask questions. He cursed his human body for needing to eat.

Everytime he dozed off within the past week he was greeted by those who were once his friends. By the second day they no longer inflicted physical pain upon him, as he resorted to smiling throughout the pain. Not being rewarded with the screams his tormentors turned to other methods. As long as tears were shed by the time their victim woke, it brought them joy.

Bill noticed that the dreams lasted longer each day. He knew eventually his weakened psyche would not be able to escape the Mindscape on its own. With no one to rescue him, he'd fall into a coma until his corporal shell finally gave out. He'd seen it happen too often to their victims through the centuries when he himself was one of the torturers.

A part of him wondered if he should try to apologize to Ford. His pride barred him from doing so. It was only a matter of time before he either died or permanently became the dream demons' toy. At the very least he would die with his freedom and dignity.

He spent most of the day applying for local jobs around town. He could only hope some of them were desperate enough to hire someone who didn't have any work experience or references. He considered adding Soos as a reference, but didn't want to have to explain why he no longer worked at the Mystery Shack and have that potential employer phone up Stan.

The only time he left the room that day was to stop by the office and pay for a second week in his hotel. Just like last time the manager was less than thrilled to see him, but put on an act in order to keep his job.

Bill returned to his room and closed the door. He saw his phone on the nightstand blinking. The missed calls list showed within the last six hours he received two more calls from Soos, a call from Lee, two from Nate, and even one from Wendy. Bill put his phone back on the nightstand and pretended like he never saw them.

Hours passed and before long the sun set. Again his body reminded him it was time for bed. His eyes stung and begged from rest. The lack of nourishment didn't help his fading energy. All Bill could do was curl up in bed and pray that the other demons would have the decency to offer him one night of mercy.

 _When he woke in a world of grayscale he sighed and braced himself for whatever his once friends had in store for him._

 _The temperature was surprisingly comfortable. There was no danger surrounding him, in fact the area was vacant except for the concrete pathway under his feet. He kept alert for any attack that would soon come his way._

 _After what felt like minutes of solitude Bill decided to speed things along. He walked down a gray road that led into nothingness. A part of him wondered if he should just sit down and enjoy the painless existence while it lasted. Despite the logic telling him to stay, he continued to walk._

 _No matter how long he walked the scenery never changed. There was no noise save for his boots against the cement path._

 _Bill saw a figure standing in the distance. A ghost of a smile passed across his face. He sped up to catch the attention of whoever stood there. As he closed in he saw the back view of Soos. Bill called out to him. When the mentioned turned Bill's smile increased and he waved. Soos sneered at him and turned away._

 _Bill stopped in his tracks. Soos simply walked away from Bill. The blond hurried his steps. He moved in front of Soos. The latter turned away before Bill could speak. Bill reached out and grabbed Soos' arm. The appendage melted into goo. The entirety of Soos transformed into that colorless goo and dripped to the tarmac path before evaporating._

 _Bill backed up until he hit something solid. Bill turned to see Wendy. She grinned and revealed a machete from behind her back. She swung at Bill. The demon barely dodged the attack. She smiled again and her entire body transformed into worms. They fell to the ground and dispersed around Bill's feet. He scurried away from the wiggling, green creatures._

 _Over in the distance was another figure. The closer Bill approached he realized it was the form of Mabel Pines. Bill stopped before he caught her attention._

 _He listened to her cheerful laugh. Mabel turned and greeted Bill with her same smile. He began to perspire and backed away. He couldn't watch whatever his former friends did to corrupt his memory of Mabel._

 _The brunette reached her hand into her sweater pocket and pulled out Ford's raygun. She pointed it at Bill. He stepped back as she matched him in speed, advancing with his every retreat._

 _"Shooting Star," Bill muttered._

 _The girl's smile faded. "I trusted you, Bill," she said. "I vouched for you." She sniffled then pointed the gun at him again. "Grunkle Ford was right all along."_

 _"No, no, Shooting Star, let me explain," Bill pleaded._

 _"I don't want to hear your lies anymore," Mabel snapped._

 _The gun fired up. Bill trembled. He wouldn't move. If a laser through the chest would end his suffering, he would gladly accept it._

 _"I can't believe I helped you get close to my grunkle," the girl said with a sob. A tear fell from her eye. It fell to the ground and burned the bit of cement like acid._

 _"No, it's not like that," Bill replied. He held out his hands in defense. "I didn't-I couldn't."_

 _"No more lies!" Mabel shouted and pulled the trigger._

 _From the shadows Leader watched the exchange. He chuckled at the sight of the once powerful Bill Cipher sniveling like the lowest, weakest creature._

 _Bill shut his eyes and waited for the pain that never came. He opened them to see the back of Stanford Pines in front of him. Bill tried to run to him, but fell on his face. He looked over to see what pulled on his feet. Two chains were shackled to his ankles and attached to a stone wall._

 _He looked up to see he was in a dungeon. A window covered with bars provided them light from a half moon. Water dripped into a small puddle by his head. Gold eyes looked back at Ford._

 _Bill reached and called for Ford's help. The author refused to give him the luxury of eye contact._

 _"Sixer!" Bill yelled. "Sixer! Please forgive me!"_

 _Ford didn't respond._

 _Bill felt tingling on his arms. He scratched until the skin bled. He then felt the crawling sensation on his face. He clawed at his cheeks and beneath his chin. He looked down at his arms again and saw moving lumps of insects creeping beneath his skin. He gasped and scratched harder. The flesh bled, but he couldn't reach the creatures beneath._

 _He looked back over at Ford who had not moved. Bill cried out again. Ford sighed and slumped, still would not turn._

 _"Help me, Sixer, please," Bill tearfully begged._

 _Finally Ford's voice replied. "You wanted so bad to escape me, Cipher..." Ford turned. Bill gasped at the vacant look on Ford's face. "Now you have it."_

 _"No! No, please!" Bill pleaded. "Don't leave me here."_

 _"You made your choice," Ford said and walked towards the exit._

 _The barred door opened to allow Ford to exit. Bill tried to crawl after him, but the chains would not let him get close enough. His fingers nearly brushed against Ford's pants. The author of the journals walked out of the room._

 _The door slammed shut. It then vanished leaving Bill locked alone in the dungeon._

 _Bill pressed his face against the cold floor. He let his tears wash the dust from the stones._

 _A lively melody seeped into the cell. Bill looked over. The room began to disappear. The chiming became louder._

Bill opened his eyes. He saw the light on his cell phone in the darkened room. Bill sat up realizing he was finally free from the Mindscape. He glanced over his arms to see no bugs or scratch marks.

The ringtone reminded him he had a call coming in. Bill picked up his phone to see Mabel's name and picture. He pressed his finger over the ignore button. He looked again at the girl's smiling face. He clicked his tongue then pressed the talk button.

Bill put the phone against his ear and greeted the person on the other line.

"Bill!" Mabel exclaimed. She paused for a few seconds before adding, "You're alive."

"I'm alive," he replied softly.

He heard the girl sigh in what he hoped was relief. "Everyone's worried about you," she said.

Bill went silent. He figured neither she nor her brother knew about what happened between him and Ford. Due to all the phone calls and Facebook messages he'd received the only explanation was that Ford kept the events of that night from everyone.

"Where are you?" Mabel asked.

"I...I...I can't say," he said.

Mabel sighed again. "Bill, please go back to the Mystery Shack. Whatever happened between you and Grunkle Ford can be fixed."

"No it can't," Bill replied.

"But Bill-"

"It can't!" Bill snapped. He took a deep breath then said in a softer voice, "Not this time, Shooting Star." He paused then added, "Sixer will never forgive me for this."

He heard Mabel sniffle on the other line. The image of how she acted in his dream surface. Bill gripped at his hair.

"Don't cry, Shooting Star," Bill said.

He heard Mabel sigh. "Please...Bill, please. Don't run away." She swallowed a sob. "He'll forgive you if you really mean it."

Bill knew her ideals were inaccurate. Yet to calm her he promised that he would go back to Ford and apologize. She didn't need to know any different. Odds are he would be dead long before she returned for summer break.

"Thank you, Bill," Mabel said. She spoke a quick goodbye as her dad pulled into the school parking log. She waited until Bill returned her farewell and hung up.

Bill pressed the done button on his phone and let it fall on the carpet. He had spent the majority of his existence lying, but for some reason knowing that he wouldn't be able to keep his promise to that girl broke his heart.

* * *

Back at his house Soos traced the location of Bill's phone from his most recent phone call. He hated having to use Mabel to trick Bill in revealing his location, but Mabel assured him she didn't mind.

Soos wrote down the coordinates then turned off his computer. He grabbed his jacket on the way out. Abuelita handed him a pop tart. The childlike man thanked his grandma and gave her a kiss on the cheek before heading out the door.

With the name of the motel in hand Soos stepped into his truck and drove to the other side of town.

Soos arrived at the low grade motel Bill's call originated from. He walked into the office to see a woman in her early twenties sitting with her feet on the desk, reading from a mystery novel.

She noticed Soos standing there. The woman rolled her eyes, put her feet on the floor, and asked him what she could help him with.

"A friend of mine, a Mr. Bill Cipher is staying here," Soos said. "He didn't tell me his room number. Could you?"

The woman huffed. "I can't give out that information," she said in an annoyed tone.

Soos reached into his pocket and placed a crisp ten dollar bill on the desk. The woman eyed the money and then the man.

"Are you a cop?" she asked.

Soos shook his head. "I wanted to be once when I was a kid," he said with a laugh.

The woman rolled her eyes at his joke, but pocketed the money anyway. She moved to the computer and checked the records.

"Room 105," she said. As Soos headed out she called for him. "If anyone asks, I didn't tell you."

"Got it," Soos said and left the office.

Soos approached the room that currently housed Bill. He stopped and stared at the door with chipped red paint. He lifted his fist to knock, but hesitated. He wasn't even sure if Bill was inside, or if he would accept company. He went out of his way to keep his location secret.

With Ford keeping secrets he didn't know if he was ready to find out what happened between the two. He figured it had to be worse than Bill running around with another person. Ford had forgiven that multiple times and from all he knew they were never technically together.

Soos pushed away the negative. From what he heard from Mabel, Bill was at least alive, for now. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

He waited on the other side of the door for a minute. He knocked again. Out of the corner of his eye Soos saw the curtain move. Another minute of silence passed. Soos considered if he should knock again. There was no need as the door slowly opened.

From the crack Soos saw the slight glowing of Bill's eye. The two stood in silence for a moment.

"How'd you find me?" Bill asked.

"I traced your phone," Soos answered. Bill didn't respond. Soos quickly added, "We're all worried about you, dude. I couldn't stand not knowing."

Bill sighed. He poked his head out to see no one else. He opened the door enough to allow Soos entrance.

Bill turned on the light and closed the door behind Soos. The handyman looked around at the small heap of clothes on the floor. After the first few days Bill didn't see much reason to change his clothes. He spent most of the day in his pajamas.

Soos took a good look at Bill. His hair was greasy from not showering the past two days. The shirt that once clung to his form sagged. Soos noticed the shrunken skin around Bill's cheeks.

"You look rough," Soos commented. "When's the last time you ate?"

Bill shrugged. "I don't remember," he confessed.

Soos knew the truth. Bill was out of work and shelter was not cheap.

"Take a shower then we'll get something to eat, my treat," Soos offered.

"I can't let you do that," Bill replied.

"It's the least I can do after barging in on you," said Soos.

The pain and growling of his stomach led Bill to cooperate with Soos' decision. He picked up his only set of clean clothes from the drawer and strolled into the bathroom.

Soos looked down at the mess on Bill's floor. Hearing the water splash from the shower head he gathered the dirty clothes and picked up the room key from the table. He walked to the laundry room a little ways down. He purchased some detergent from the machine then inserted the right amount of quarters to start the machine.

He then bought a few snacks from the vending machine. The handyman entered Bill's room again. With his strength it wasn't too difficult for him to get the door to budge.

He placed the snacks and the key down on the table just as the shower cut off. Three minutes later Bill emerged fully dressed and drying his hair with the provided towel. He noticed the carpet clean from his soiled and smelling clothes.

"I hope you don't mind me doing your laundry," Soos said.

Bill glared at Soos, but didn't want to say anything incase he cancelled their lunch date. As humiliating as it was to accept Soos' help, he didn't know how much longer he could handle an empty stomach.

On the way out Soos stopped to put Bill's laundry in the dryer. Bill looked away, pretending not to notice what the other man did for him. When finished Soos motioned for Bill to join him in his vehicle.

They rode over to Greasy's Diner. Bill sat down across from Soos. Lazy Susan walked over to greet them. From her tone she knew nothing of what happened between him and Ford.

They were quickly given their drinks and then ordered their food. Soos insisted that Bill order whatever and as much as he wanted. Bill nodded, but couldn't understand the human's motives.

Their food quickly arrived. Soos picked up his cheeseburger and took a huge bite. He allowed the flavor to greet his tongue as he chewed. He opened his eyes to see Bill scarving down the food. Soos swallowed the bit in his mouth and wondered just how long it had been since Bill ate a proper meal.

"Bill," Soos said. He put a fry in his mouth, chewed, and swallowed before finishing his thought. "Mr. Ford's been quiet."

Bill looked down at his plate of chicken tenders and crinkle fries.

"What happened?" Soos asked.

Bill sighed. He prepared to pay for his own meal and possibly be left alone to dine once he revealed the truth, but he felt the need to get it off his chest.

Bill took a deep breath and a long sip of his soda. He looked Soos in the eyes and revealed to him the entire story. He began with how he had been in contact with Pyronica since the end of August, how he had been given an ultimatum, and how he failed to fulfill his end of the test.

Soos stayed quiet throughout the story, but visibly widened his eyes when Bill mentioned how he nearly killed Ford, and would have succeeded had the intended victim not woken up at that exact moment. Bill then revealed his remorse for even attempting to murder the man who had done so much for him. He finished with how every night he was tortured by the other dream demons.

Bill picked up his cup and finished the rest of his soda once he finished. He glanced over at Soos who was still trying to process that load of information.

"Does Mr. Ford know?" Soos asked.

Bill blinked. That was not the reaction he'd been expecting.

"Know what?" Bill asked.

"Any of this?" Soos clarified. "That you were given two equally bad options."

Bill shook his head. "I don't think he'd believe me," he confessed.

"I believe you," Soos said.

Bill looked up to see the human smiling at him. Bill put his hands over his face and let them fall roughly down his cheeks. He folded his arms on the table.

"What would you have done in my position?" Bill asked.

Soos pressed his lips together. He didn't know how to answer without hurting Bill further. From the silence Bill guessed Soos' answer.

"But, hey, I don't know what they're capable of," Soos said. Bill looked up. Soos could see the agony on the blond man's face.

Bill looked down at his empty plate. "I just wish they'd kill me already," he admitted.

Soos choked on his burger. He pounded himself in the chest until the meat went down.

"I don't know how much longer I can handle it," Bill continued. "It hurts to stay awake. It's worse falling asleep." He let his fingers tangle in his hair. "I'm exhausted. I'm afraid to sleep."

Bill had to stop talking before he broke down in front of everyone in the diner.

"Do you want to stay at my house tonight?" Soos asked. He smiled at the demon. "Maybe-maybe they won't do anything if you're with someone else." He folded his hands. "If I see you struggling, I can wake you up."

"I don't think they'll care," Bill replied.

Soos sighed. He looked over at Bill who absently played with his straw. The bags under his bloodshot eyes displayed days fighting sleep. He could see that Bill was fighting to stay strong despite those creatures wanting him dead.

Soos decided he would bring it up to Ford. If anyone had an answer it would be him.

On the way back to the hotel Soos stopped at a general store. He bought some food for Bill despite the other man's protests. Soos ignored him and replied that his health was more important than his pride. Bill was offended by that statement, but he was way too tired to argue.

Soos drove him back to the motel. The handyman was reluctant to leave Bill alone in that room. He looked ready to break any minute. Nonetheless Bill assured him he would be fine.

Bill said goodbye to Soos and sat down on the floor. Now that his stomach was full his body was more than ready for rest. Bill took a deep breath. He wanted so bad to cry. The clean clothes sat on the dresser. He was too tired to put them away. He was too tired to get off of the floor.

Bill curled into the fetal position. He wrapped his arms around himself. The air conditioner didn't help the chilly temperature in the room. However he didn't have the energy or motivation to turn it off.

All he wanted was to fall into Ford's arms. He wanted the author to snuggle him against his chest and pull the heavy covers over the both of them. Bill let himself cry. He wondered why he threw away a good thing. He hoped that when he finally dozed off that the dream demons would just end his life.

It didn't take long for him to fall asleep.

 _It didn't even surprise him that he was back in the Mindscape. He wished he was still in the Mystery Shack where it was more of a chore for them to reach him._

 _Pyronica didn't wait to start. She immediately apparated in front of him._

 _"Go ahead and do whatever you want," Bill said defeated._

 _"Already accepted your fate," the pink demon commented._

 _"I don't have the strength to fight you off anymore," Bill replied._

 _"Pity," the female responded. "I thought it would take much longer to get through to you."_

 _The words stung Bill. He gripped at his useless human arms. How he longed for the unlimited energy and power he used to possess. Now he couldn't stand up to the weakest of his kind._

 _"Very well," Pyronica said. Bill looked up at her. "It'll be too boring if you just surrender."_

 _"Too bad, I'm done," said Bill._

 _Pyronica sighed. "To be honest, I'm tired of watching you suffer."_

 _"I don't believe that," Bill spat._

 _Pyronica grinned. She pushed Bill on the chest and he fell down on his bottom. He didn't even bother to stand back up._

 _"Pathetic," she said. She held out her hand to show a small glass container in the center of her palm. "I told Kryptos about this and he was strongly against me giving it to you."_

 _She tossed the vial to him. Bill reached out his hand to catch it. He turned it to see the contents written in their language._

 _"If you've really given up just take it," Pyronica explained._

 _Bill knew what was sealed inside. When their previous victims had lost the will to live after enduring the torture, the demon who felt an ounce of pity would offer a way out. Consuming the poison usually worked overnight._

 _It was the purpose of the torture. Eventually the victim's body either gave out, or they were driven to take their own lives. Bill remembered how they treated their own members who dared to betray them. How thankful he was that Pyronica chose to show him mercy: whether due to their history, or out of boredom he didn't know, nor care. He would finally be free of the torture and Ford would be free of him._

Bill woke immediately after. He was so relieved that Pyronica released him without any real torment this time. He felt something in his hand. He opened it up to see the glass vial in his grasp. Bill smiled at the poison.

How nice it would be for him to finally sleep without having to visit the Mindscape anymore. He sat up and twisted off the lid. It smelled sweet. The glass container was placed on the table.

Bill walked over to where the clean stack of clothes waited. He selected the outfit he wanted. The clothes atop the ones he chose tumbled to the floor.

A trip to the bathroom later he emerged wearing the same black pants, yellow shirt, and black vest as he had the day he first became human. He completed the look with socks, dress shoes, his bow tie and top hat. Those last two trinkets that were always a part of him made him feel like himself once more.

Gold eyes landed on the vial. With the poison in hand he made his way over to the bed and sat upon the mattress of adequate comfort. He brought the glass to his lips and tilted it back. The scent only encouraged him to drink. From what he heard it tasted like candy.

The liquid slipped over his tongue. He swallowed the entirety of the gift and let the container fall on the nightstand. He laid down on the pillow. His eyes took in the scenery of the less than satisfactory room. What a shame that his last moments would be spent in a place so unappealing.

With a smile he shut his eyes for the last time.

Soon it would all be over.

* * *

"You expect me to believe that?" Ford snapped.

"It's the truth, Mr. Ford," Soos argued. "He told me himself."

"And that's what Bill is known for-telling the truth," Ford retorted.

Stan and Wendy were still in shock at what Soos had revealed to them. Sure he felt bad for telling them Bill's business, but he knew he was doing the right thing.

"You didn't see him," Soos argued. "He's miserable. The way he looked matched what he said."

"Even if he is finally getting his comeuppance from those other demons, why should I interfere?" Ford barked. "This is the perfect justice for all he's done."

Soos gasped. Even Wendy was taken aback from what Ford just said.

"I never thought I'd hear you say that," Soos said with a shake of his head. "Not cool, man."

Stan didn't know what to feel. On one hand the creep tried to kill his brother, but on the other...he knew what it was like to feel trapped with no other option. He himself had almost killed a man out of desperation.

"Bill said they're not gonna stop 'til he's dead," Soos said. "Of all the people I think he knows what he's talking about."

"He's got a point," Wendy said.

Ford gripped at his forehead. "I don't want to deal with this right now," he said exasperated. He adjusted his glasses then added, "I think it's best for both of us to go our separate ways.

"That's your answer, huh?" Stan asked.

Ford glared at his brother. "Don't compare this to what happened with us."

"I think you should at least talk to him before making any major decisions that may have costly mistakes!" Stan shouted.

"I agree with Mr. Pines," Soos said.

"In the end it's my choice, and I don't appreciate being pressured into making one I don't agree with," Ford retorted.

"Stop being so stubborn!" Stan snapped.

Soos wanted to wait until Bill was ready to admit it himself, but there was no time for that. "He loves you, Mr. Ford," Soos revealed.

Ford glared at the handyman.

"He may deny it all he wants, but it's true," Soos continued. "And don't forget he's half of this bonding too. You have to make this decision together."

Ford sighed. As much as he wanted to be free from Bill for good, deep down he felt something nagging at him to not give into his selfish desires. Deeper still he got a sense that Bill was in some sort of danger.

"Fine, but you're coming with me," Ford said to Soos.

Soos agreed and the two rushed for Soos' truck. Wendy tagged along if just to get out doing work for the rest of the evening. Stan called after her, but she pretended not to hear him. He grumbled about being unable to find good help.

The truck pulled into the motel parking lot. The location reminded Ford of less pleasant memories from his past.

"Two guys from my school got busted for drugs here once," Wendy commented.

Soos guided the others to Bill's room. The fading black numbers reading: 105 hung on the door. He knocked to receive no reply. Twenty seconds later he knocked louder.

"Maybe he's not in," Wendy concluded.

"He wouldn't go anywhere right now," Soos said. "He looked sickly when I left him." He regretted not pushing Bill coming back to his house more.

Soos knocked a third time.

Ford put a hand on Soos' shoulder and the latter moved out of the way.

Ford pounded on the door with the side of his fist. "Bill, it's Stanford! Open up!"

There was no response from inside, nor any signs of movement.

Ford ordered the others to back up. Soos and Wendy complied. Ford took two steps back then kicked the door open. The three rushed inside.

Soos turned on the light. Wendy gasped at the sight of Bill passed out on the bed.

Ford hurried over to Bill's side. He firmly shook him. Bill didn't respond. Ford shook him again while calling his name. Wendy noticed the empty vial on the nightstand. Ford sharply slapped Bill across the face to no avail.

"Is he dead?" Soos asked.

"Ford, look," Wendy said picking up the empty container. She pushed it into Ford's open hand.

The scientist brought the vial close to his face. He turned it over to see the language that Bill used to write with. He deciphered the symbols then let it drop to the floor.

"Bill!" Ford yelled. He shook him hard. Bill's body was put back down on the bed. Ford pressed his ear against Bill's chest and let out a sigh of relief. "His heart's still beating, but we have to hurry, he'll need his stomach pumped," Ford instructed.

"What is it?" Wendy asked.

"Poison, a potent one too," Ford answered.

Soos called for an ambulance.

Ford looked down at Bill. He wished he had listened to that nagging sensation sooner. At the moment he couldn't express it, but in his mind all he could do was apologize.

* * *

 **This is the longest chapter so far.**

 **Okay, so this is an edit five hours after I posted the original. I think I might have confused some of you with my previous ending note. The story will not be ending with the next chapter, just part three. Part/Season four will begin with chapter forty nine. The finale for part/season three is in the next chapter. Sorry for any confusion.**


	48. Into Bill's Mind

**This chapter is long. This one ends Part/Season Three of this story. Part four will begin with the next chapter.**

 **Just to let you know, this chapter does have some parallels to "Dreamscaperers."**

 **Let me just take a moment to thank everyone for all their support. This story now has over 30,000 views. A special thank you to the reviewers of the last chapter: TheEvil4ssHole, I'mnotaguestanymore, Among Mad People, DiamondLuna2, Mytamponfellout, Energy witch, Gu3t, Insert Name Here, and Ella Le Hissy! Thank you, thank you all! :)**

 **Gu3t: Thanks. Of course, Soos is awesome. Next to Mabel, I feel that he would be the first to forgive Bill and form a friendship with him.**

 **Insert Name Here: I know, I keep putting them through so much trouble. Bill has his pride and Ford his past regret keeping them from admitting it at the moment. But who knows, maybe today will be the day.**

* * *

It didn't take long for the ambulance to arrive. Ford picked up the vial and deposited it in his jacket pocket to avoid later questions.

Bill was placed on a stretcher and led to the ambulance. It was silently agreed that Ford would ride to the hospital with him. The paramedic moved out of the way for the older man. Ford sat down next to Bill and took the latter's hand in his.

The vehicle sped to the hospital. The words spoken by the medics went unheard by Ford. He mentally vowed to never forgive Bill if he died.

Bill was admitted into a hospital room. Ford was left to wait. Soos and Wendy joined him in the waiting room. None of them spoke. Neither knew what to say to comfort him.

Twenty minutes after they arrived, Stan showed up. He saw the distraught look on his brother's face and simply patted him on the shoulder. Ford grabbed his twin and pulled him in for a hug. Stan held his brother tight and patted him on the back.

An hour later the doctor arrived, asking to speak to the family of Bill Cipher. Ford approached, announcing that he was the closest to what the patient had to family. The doctor tried to argue and that was when Stan stepped in between the two. He was about to slip on the brass knuckles he had hidden in his coat to change the doctor's mind when a second doctor entered.

Ford recognized him as Dr. Boyd, the one they had confided in during their last visit.

"I'll take care of this," Boyd said.

The doctor that had operated on Bill was hesitant, but agreed and went off to see to his other patients.

"Doctor, how is he?" Ford finally asked.

"We were able to remove the poison," he answered.

Soos sighed in relief. Stan patted Ford on the shoulder.

Ford wasn't satisfied. "How is he?" he repeated.

Boyd sighed. "He's in a coma." The doctor looked over at the others then whispered to Ford. "It seems there's something keeping him from waking."

Ford groaned. "That's what I feared."

Boyd lifted an eyebrow.

"I'll fill you in," Ford said. He shifted and asked, "May I see him?"

Boyd glanced over the small group and replied, "Actually, I think some familiar company might help."

The four were led to the room that housed a sleeping Bill. He was hooked to an IV and a heart rate machine.

"What caused this?" Boyd asked. "It didn't look like anything I've ever seen."

Ford looked over Bill's still body. Without removing his gaze he answered, "He was given that poison by a demon."

Boyd noticed the tension in the room. He announced that he would give them some time alone with the patient and took his leave.

Ford sat down in the chair next to the bed. The last time he saw Bill in that condition was after he sliced up his finger in a futile attempt to remove the bond. The skin had healed without so much as a scar over the markings.

Ford took hold of Bill's hand. The demon's heart beat jumped a bit, but returned to normal.

"Is this a side effect of the poison?" Stan asked.

"I don't know," his brother replied without taking his eyes off Bill. "According to my research, no one has ever survived it before."

"Why would they give him that?" Wendy asked.

"To make him kill himself," Ford answered. "To stop the dreams."

Soos gasped. "Does that mean he's trapped in his dreams?"

Ford's eyes widened. He hadn't thought about that. Bill appeared stressed, but Ford believed that to be due to coming out of the procedure.

He could only imagine the type of horrors going on in Bill's head. All they did was prolong his suffering. As long as he was in that coma, Bill would continue to be tormented by whatever terror those masters of nightmares concocted.

"Can we help bring him out of there?" Soos asked.

Ford wasn't sure. Even if they did manage this time, it would only be a matter of time before their enemy found another way to keep him trapped in his mind forever.

The author was suddenly hit with an idea. "There may be a way," he said. He pulled the binder out of his jacket. He flipped to the entry he wrote in the third journal on how to enter someone's mind.

Stan summoned Boyd back into the room. Soos and Wendy agreed to accompany Ford into Bill's mind.

"I can't tell you how dangerous this may be," Ford said.

"I embrace danger," Wendy responded.

"Besides, it can't be any worse than that time we went in Mr. Pines' head," Soos added.

Ford recalled Dipper mentioning that adventure over the summer. He remembered thinking how unpleasant of a journey that must have been. How ironic, he thought, that was their first ever encounter with Bill.

Boyd entered the room. "Has anything changed?" he asked.

Ford shook his head. "I need you to make sure we aren't interrupted for any reason until we return," he instructed.

Boyd wasn't sure what the other man meant but guaranteed he would do his best. Stan would also be left behind.

Ford placed his hand atop Bill's forehead. Wendy and Soos also touched the patient's head. Boyd went to stop them, but Stan grabbed his arm and yanked him back. Ford spoke the words. Their eyes flashed white. When he finished they had vanished.

* * *

 _The brightness slowly diminished, leaving them in a desolate world. One by one they woke and took in the sights. For the most part the location consisted of brown and red rock formations, void of vegetation._

 _In the distance sat the wrecked Fearamid with smoke forever rising. Ford figured it was no doubt used as a reminder of Bill's failure. For a split second the author felt a pinch of pity for Bill, but the images of his family's faces quickly removed that._

 _"Where are we?" Wendy asked when she stood._

 _"Bill's mind," Ford answered. He surveyed the area. "Be careful. There's no certainty what Bill or the other demons have in store."_

 _For a moment Ford wondered if they should just abort the mission altogether. Perhaps keeping Bill imprisoned in his own mind where he could never cause harm to another living being wasn't such a bad idea. Besides, the torture was a just punishment for all the pain and chaos he had caused over his lifespan._

 _The memory of how fragile Bill was after transforming into human surfaced. That along with how Bill broke down in front of him just after meeting the Remingtons reminded him that he wasn't the same Bill as before. At the very least he wanted to hear Bill's reasoning for trying to kill him._

 _"Here's a path," Soos said. "I wonder if it'll lead us to Bill."_

 _"We have to start somewhere," Ford responded. He kept his hand over his holster where the raygun sat just incase they ran into trouble._

 _The three walked for what felt like hours. The air was dry and slightly warm. Both Soos and Wendy wished they had brought water along with them._

 _Soos noticed Bill's mind was vastly different from Stan's. The ruins around the path looked like they once were home to great buildings and past memories. Soos concluded that when Bill lost his infinite knowledge, most of the buildings crumbled leaving his mind a shell of what it once was._

 _Wendy kept her eyes open as they moved. They had gone too long without running into anything, the best reason for suspicion._

 _Suddenly the ground beneath their feet rattled. Soos stumbled. Wendy grabbed his arm. The path split and the second rumble caused the redhead to lose her grip on the brunet. Soos yelled as he fell from the elevated rock._

 _Wendy screamed and fell to her knees, reaching out her hand. Ford grabbed her before she toppled over into the crater with Soos. She watched her friend grow smaller as he disappeared into the canyon below._

 _"Soos!" Wendy yelled. She pulled away from Ford and ran in the other direction. Ford grabbed her hand. Wendy pulled herself free and glared at the man. "We have to go after him."_

 _"Wendy, we have to stay together," Ford argued._

 _"I'm not leaving him to face whatever is in this place alone," the teenager snapped. "You go find Bill, but I'm going to save Soos."_

 _With that she fled in the direction that would lead her back to Soos._

 _Ford grimaced. He didn't have time for a delay. He sighed and ran after her._

 _Wendy heard Ford's voice and turned to see the man following after her. She gave him a smile and stopped to give him a chance to catch up. Ford skidded to a stop next to her._

 _As they ran the ground quaked once more. The two stumbled and fell over the cliff. Ford grabbed hold of Wendy and imagined a parachute. A backpack appeared on his back. He released the red parachute and the two landed roughly on the rocky valley floor._

 _The two stood and brushed dirt from their clothes._

 _"I really thought Bill's mindscape would be more interesting than this," Ford commented._

 _"Those other demons must be doing some major damage to him," said a familiar voice from behind._

 _The two looked to see Soos, slightly bruised, standing behind them._

 _"You're okay!" Wendy exclaimed and ran to hug him._

 _"Yeah," Soos said with a laugh. "After I fell I remembered that we're in the mind." He pointed to the side of his head. "We can do anything we want." He pumped his fists and shouted, "I wished to have Superman flying powers!"_

 _Ford smiled. "Yes, of course," he said. "They might have power here, but so do we."_

 _"Where should we go to find Bill?" Wendy asked._

 _Ford looked over at the ruins of the Fearamid in the distance. It appeared to be about a mile walk. The other two followed his line of vision and agreed._

 _It was a long and tiring walk. The reminder that they weren't in their corporeal bodies gave them the extra energy. It helped that they each had water bottles they could refill on demand._

 _Eyebats zoomed around the ruined structure. The only difference was that each of the creatures had their eyeball sliced. Soos shuddered and had to look away. The air became colder as their neared the building that had once imprisoned many of their family members and friends._

 _Wendy clenched her fists as she recalled her father and younger brothers being taken captive by the very creature they were there to rescue. She suddenly wondered why she tagged along on the quest. She stayed put as Ford and Soos continued towards the caved in entrance._

 _Soos looked behind him. The redhead stared up at the red sky._

 _"Wendy? You coming?" Soos asked._

 _"Why?" was all the girl could ask. She lowered her head so that her eyes lined with the two men. "Why should we be risking our lives and sanity to save_ _ **him**_ _?" She spoke that pronoun as if it were acid._

 _"Wendy, come on," Soos pleaded. He looked over at Ford then back at his friend and co-worker. "He's one of us now."_

 _Wendy shook her head. "He can try to blend in all he wants, but it doesn't change that he tried to kill my family!" she yelled._

 _She turned her back on the other two and started to walk away._

 _"Wendy!" Soos called as he followed after her._

 _The teenager halted. She said in a voice so quiet Soos barely heard, "If you want to go through this trouble for that monster, go right ahead...but I'm not." She lowered her head. "I'll find my way back."_

 _Soos watched her leave. He turned to Ford who had ignored the girl and searched for a way into the Fearamid. Soos hurried over to his side to help him look._

 _Ford walked around to the back. He saw a plethora of golden statues of Bill Cipher similar to the ones he still had in the shrine room. Soos stepped next to him. The two stared at the statue gallery for a minute or so-it was difficult to keep track of time in the Mindscape._

 _The statues captured Bill in his many emotions and moments throughout his last hundred years. They all had that dead, gold look in the eye. All save one. One towards the bottom had a black slit for the pupil as opposed to solid gold._

 _Ford reached out his arm and grabbed the one different eyeball. He cupped his wide hand around the sphere and yanked it out of the statue's socket. The fearamid rumbled. The two stepped back. A slot in the pyramid opened revealing a secret entrance. Ford kept the eyeball in his possession and beckoned for Soos to follow him inside._

 _The interior was dimly illuminated by sconces along the golden brick wall. Many of the bricks had crumbled to nuggets at their feet. The sounds of the structure ready to collapse didn't give the humans much ease inside._

 _They reached the end of the hallway that led to the main room. Within that area were many doors which contained important memories and other aspects of Bill's mind. Ford was certain Bill was trapped behind one of those doors._

 _"Should we split up?" Soos asked as he took in the sight. It was so much larger than the shack inside Stan's mind._

 _"Negative," Ford answered. "Were it anyone else, it wouldn't be so bad, but we're not dealing with any ordinary dream demon here, but a band of criminals. Those who know Bill inside and out."_

 _"We will find him, right?" Soos asked._

 _"We have to," Ford confirmed._

 _The two continued their quest. Ford kept his hand over his gun. He scanned the area as they continued. It was too strange that they hadn't come across any danger yet._

 _That fact alone led him to believe that perhaps the Fearamid was merely a distraction to keep them away from where Bill was being kept. Ford then pondered if one of those demons came up with that plan to deter them from looking in the fallen pyramid. His head started to ache and mentally decided to check where they were until they came across Bill, or a clue to where he was being held._

 _They stopped at the first set of doors. They checked each one discovering several of Bill's remaining memories in his human body. Soos laughed as he came across the memory of Halloween night._

 _Ford opened one door that displayed Bill approaching Dipper that night he drifted off on the rooftop. The boy had only been asleep for a brief moment, but it was more than enough time for Bill to make his move. He offered him a head that always screamed. When his nephew showed horror at the "gift" Bill evaporated it in a most disturbing way. He then offered the twelve-year-old the password in exchange for a "small favor."_

 _Ford slammed the door. He felt anger rising. He remembered how Bill had mesmerized him with that sweet tongue when he was young and naive. Perhaps Wendy made sense._

 _Ford took a deep breath. He reminded himself that Bill was not the same person he once was. While he still had that silver tongue, he couldn't hurt anyone anymore._

 _The next two doors contained a memory of Bill tricking someone else. That Gideon kid agreeing to an unknown favor in exchange for the deed to the Mystery Shack. The other was some woman who lived long before Ford, or even his parents, were ever born. From her tearful pleas she asked for something crucial that only someone like Bill could offer._

 _Not wanting to see anymore of that stranger's agony, Ford slowly closed the door. He still heard her voice begging until the door clicked in place. He wondered how many had come to Bill in search of hope to a desperate situation only to realize the horrible price for their wishes too late._

 _Fifteen minutes was spent checking Bill's memories for some sort of clue. They found not the prisoner nor any indication to where he was being kept._

 _The next door Ford opened showed Bill in his human form. The blond walked bruised, bloody, and near collapse along a road. He recognized the location, but couldn't quite put his finger on it. Bill stumbled as his body tried to give in. Bill continued on, almost terrified to give up._

 _Ford watched as Bill walked towards a diner. That was when he realized they were on the outskirts of the town. He watched Bill beg the others inside to send medical attention to Stanford Pines who was trapped in Cavemouth. Ford's old friend and said man's son called for help, while the others tried to tend to the injured within the eating establishment._

 _Ford shut the door. His emotions fought back. As he had done since the night he realized his muse betrayed him he pushed away his feelings in place of logic. Either way he needed to know._

 _Soos watched as the older man frantically searched the memories for one of that night._

 _Ford stopped looking behind doors. He followed the corridor. The pathway took a sharp turn which the human followed. Soos closed the current door and ran after the other man._

 _The author skidded to a stop when he recognized what he was looking for. He slowly made his way to the door. It was a red metal door with a golden six-fingered symbol at the top. Beneath it was a gold plaque coated in dust. His fingers brushed over the plaque. With the dust removed the black letters spelled out his full name: Stanford Filbrick Pines._

 _Ford grabbed the knob and turned. The golden knob resisted his action. He released and tugged harder only for it not to budge._

 _He grabbed the raygun from its holster. He aimed it at the lock beneath the doorknob, but stopped himself from firing. Soos stood behind him. Ford acknowledged the other man's presence, then turned his attention back to the door._

 _"Why is your door locked?" Soos asked._

 _"I don't know, but I'm going to find out," Ford said. "I need to find out," he whispered to himself._

 _Once again he found himself looking up at the symbol that no doubt described him. He noticed that it was indented. Ford lifted his hand and pressed it into the engraving. The lock loosened at the touch. Ford grabbed the knob and turned. The door unlatched giving them access to the inside._

 _"Do you want me to come with you?" Soos asked._

 _Ford stood quiet for a moment. He turned towards the man who had become his friend over the last few months._

 _"I think it's best I handle this alone," Ford answered. "You should go find Wendy." He tossed the eyeball to Soos._

 _The handyman nodded and left the fearamid to go in search of their missing companion._

* * *

 _Bill laid on the tiled floor, breathing heavily. The last of the terrors Xanthar inflicted upon him still fresh in his mind. There was a reason why so many feared his name in his own dimension. His ability to bring to life the deepest fears of any soul who dared to look into his blank face had been forgotten by his leader. Bill wished he hadn't been foolish enough to try._

 _The images were too gruesome. If Bill weren't already insane he would have a reason to worry. He could only hope Stanford was safe back in his home, far away from him._

 _Bill coughed. His lungs burned. His dry mouth begged for water. He believed if he pressed his tongue it would crisp and break off in between his fingers. Bill was tempted to try._

 _He wondered why the poison had not worked. He remembered drinking every drop. A part of him wondered if Pyronica gave him the wrong potion on purpose to keep him locked within his own brain until they grew tired of him. The other possibility was that he was trapped in purgatory, or his own personal Hell, as atonement for what he had done._

 _Bill heard his name being called. He turned over to his side and watched the figure of his friend grow closer. Bill rolled onto his back. He smiled as the rhombus-shaped demon knelt down beside him._

 _"Kryptos," Bill croaked._

 _The mentioned nodded. He looked around and produced a clear bottle of water. Bill was so grateful to accept the gift. He greedily gulped it down. Some dripped down his neck and onto his shirt. The liquid had all been consumed, but he still thirsted._

 _"Please tell me you have more," Bill begged._

 _Kryptos glanced away. "That's all I can give without Leader getting suspicious," he said._

 _Bill nodded. Despite the discomfort in his throat he thanked his friend for his generosity. Never before had he been so quick to show gratitude to anyone, let alone a member of his own gang._

 _"Kryptos," Bill said. He looked up at the ceiling. "Why-why didn't the poison work?"_

 _Kryptos frowned at the mention of that item. "I told Pyronica not to give it to you," he bellowed._

 _"I know, she told me you were against it," Bill replied. He took hold of Kryptos' hand. "Please, you have to understand why I took it."_

 _"You're in misery," Kryptos stated. Bill nodded. Kryptos grinned. "Someone found you and removed it from your body."_

 _"What?" Bill screamed and tried to sit up. He moved to fast and became dizzy. He fell back down, his head hitting the floor harder than he hoped for. "Why?"_

 _"Don't know," the four-sided creature replied with a shrug. "All I know is your body's still alive, but unable to wake."_

 _"What? What does that mean?" Bill asked._

 _"As long as you're in that sleep, you'll be stuck here," answered Kryptos._

 _The room became frigid. Kryptos backed up and looked around._

 _"I have to get out of here," he said and vanished from the room._

 _Bill stretched out his arm and yelled for his friend not to leave. Another wave of dizziness hit him and he shut his eyes until it passed._

 _He lamented his plan failing. He cursed the idiot who stumbled upon him and took away his one chance to escape his suffering._

 _All he could do was lay there on the floor until the next round of torment began._

* * *

 _Ford was left alone with his past with Bill. He wiggled his fingers and thought over his options. It wouldn't be the most pleasant of memories, but he needed to know. In order to save Bill he needed a clue. For some reason he wanted only Ford to have access to that room._

 _The author checked each of the doors. So many memories of his youth came flooding back at once. He relived the memories of his first meeting with Bill, their first experiment together, the first time Bill showed him that he himself could cast a spell._

 _Ford could only watch with bittersweet regret. How he wished he could return to those simple days before he knew what Bill was capable of. A part of him wondered if he were given a time machine if he would repeat those same mistakes if it meant he could be guaranteed Bill would treat him as kindly as he had._

 _The detailed memories proved that Bill was one of the few who appreciated his genius-even if he had intended to use it for his own selfish purposes._

 _The next door showed Ford the memory from Ford's own head. It was when Bill assured him that when the portal was finished he could take human form. Ford observed his own large grin at the chance of being able to hold his muse that he had unintentionally fallen in love with._

 _Ford felt his heart ache. It had become apparent during the week that he felt a void when Bill was absent. He wondered how he could go on if Bill was permanently taken from him. Ford clenched his fists. It was his own selfishness that summoned Bill to their dimension, and again his self-centered wishes that was willing to bring him back._

 _Ford let that door close. He moved onto the more recent memories. He relived his capture of Bill, their first night in the shack, how they had saved Dipper from that spider-like monster, and how Bill took care of him after he broke his leg._

 _No matter what Bill might have said, there was no denying that gentleness in the demon's eyes as he helped Ford ascend the stairs. Ford went speechless at how Bill slowly guided him up the obstacle. His smile was genuine, and for once nothing in it for him._

 _At last he came to the memory he had been searching for. Behind a rustic door with chipping paint Ford found the night that he sent Bill away. The blond appeared to be distracted while he himself slept. He noticed the pain in Bill's eyes as he summoned the dagger. He watched as Bill hesitated to stab him. Bill had lowered his arms. He whispered an apology. Finally Bill decided to make the kill. He lowered the weapon again and stopped just before he woke._

 _Ford decided to shut the door-there was no reason to relive that moment again. For the first time he considered Soos' explanation._

 _He had seen enough, it was time to find Bill. The door was shut and secured. The reasons were not important._

 _"Oh, look, an intruder," a voice said from behind Ford._

 _The author spun around to see a red-eyed demon smirking back at him. It was one of the band that had accompanied Bill through the rift._

 _"What do you want with Bill?" Ford asked calmly._

 _"He's our prisoner now," Pacifier replied with a chuckle. "I thought you'd be happy. We took him off your hands."_

 _"What do you want with him?" Ford repeated._

 _"He failed us and must pay the price," the demon responded._

 _Ford narrowed his eyes. His right hand rested over his raygun. The left one he raised with the pinky pointing towards the creature._

 _"Technically he's mine," Ford said. He turned his wrist so Pacifier could get a good view of the markings. "As long as he's bonded to me, you can't have him."_

 _Pacifier growled. He thought about it for a moment then said, "You'll have to take that up with Leader."_

 _Ford nodded. "Take me to him," he ordered._

 _Pacifier smirked. He gave a mock bow then held out his arm. "Follow me, human," he said with a laugh._

* * *

 _Outside the fearamid, Soos cupped his hands around his mouth and called Wendy's name. The dust from the desolate road blew in his face. Soos shut his eyes and reminded himself that it was only an illusion._

 _He heard flapping and looked up to see an eyebat swooping towards him. Soos ducked just in time. The creature flipped upside down then plotted another course for its victim._

 _A blade swiped across its body. The eyebat fell to the ground and flopped for a few seconds before falling dead._

 _Soos looked up to see the redhead he had been searching for a few feet away. She ran over and yanked the hatchet out of the eyebat's body. The corpse vanished._

 _"Where's Ford?" the teenager asked._

 _Soos pointed to the fallen pyramid and answered, "Inside looking for Bill."_

 _"He should just forget him," Wendy commented._

 _"Wendy," Soos began. He looked away nervously, then found the courage to look the girl in the eyes. "Bill is not the evil triangle we knew from the summer. He's changed." He placed his hand over his chest. "I think he deserves a second chance."_

 _The teenager walked towards Soos, slightly swinging her trusty blade. "I don't forgive many people anyway." She pointed at the fearamid. "But he goes beyond normal. I might be forced to tolerate him, but I can't just let that all go."_

 _"Mr. Ford did," Soos retorted._

 _"And that prick tried to kill him," Wendy reminded her friend._

 _"For reasons you don't understand," Soos argued._

 _Wendy didn't look convinced._

 _Soos crossed his arms. "And even if he did, he should face Mr. Ford, not these monsters."_

 _Wendy sighed. "Fine," she huffed. She held up a finger. "But he owes me."_

* * *

 _Ford kept his guard up while following the demon. Pacifier looked over his shoulder a time or two, his smirk still on his face._

 _The floor switched to a crimson carpet. The hallway narrowed as they reached the throne room of the fearamid where the so-called leader waited. Ford's hand never strayed from his holster._

 _Pacifier suddenly stopped. Not paying attention, Ford almost ran into him. He stopped himself before he collided with the demon. The author looked up to see a door of solid gold before him. His guide knocked five times. On the fifth knock the door cracked and slowly opened._

 _Pacifier entered first. Ford checked his surroundings before cautiously moving inside. He tapped the toes of his boot on the carpet before walking through the threshold. He grabbed his gun and held it in front of him while surveying the area._

 _From straight ahead came a laugh. Ford pivoted and aimed his gun on the chair floating in the distance._

 _"There's no need for such weapons," the voice said. Leader snapped his fingers and the raygun vanished from Ford's hands._

 _Unarmed, Ford heard the door behind him shut. Leader laughed again._

 _"The great Stanford Pines," Leader said. "What do I owe this pleasure of meeting you?"_

 _"I've come for Bill," Ford said. "I command you and your group to vacate his mind."_

 _"You do?" Leader asked and laughed harder._

 _The other demons appeared in the room with him. They all laughed along with their chief._

 _"Bill belongs to us," Leader proclaimed._

 _Ford moved closer to the creature shrouded in shadows. "I beg to differ," he said. He stopped directly in front of the veiled chair. He showed Leader the tattoo on his small finger. "The spell bonds me to Cipher. You can't separate us."_

 _"Oh, but I can," Leader replied. Ford was dumbfounded. "Do you really want to stay bonded to Bill Cipher? As far as I can tell you hate him as much as us."_

 _The group hissed and spoke evil wishes for their former captain._

 _"That's...not true," Ford said._

 _Leader laughed at the hesitation in the human's voice._

 _"I'll make you a deal," he said._

 _He summoned a mirror of smoke. In the center showed Bill as he currently was-locked somewhere in the structure, his eyes appearing lifeless. All energy had been zapped from him._

 _"All you have to do is denounce your bond to Bill and I will remove the spell," Leader offered. "Leave Bill with us and you're free to go."_

 _"Think of all he's done to you over the years," Pacifier added._

 _8-Ball stepped forward and said, "Think of what he did to your nephew."_

 _"He tried to kill you at your most vulnerable," said Hectorgon._

 _Pyronica placed her hands on Ford's shoulders. She whispered in his ear, "You want him gone? You want him to suffer?" She nuzzled her face against his. "Here's your chance to get him back for everything he ever did to you and yours."_

 _"Your choice, human," said Leader. He stretched his arm out towards Ford._

 _Ford pushed Pyronica off with his shoulders. The female demon backed away and over to the side._

 _It was too tempting of an offer. The threat to the world permanently locked away in his own deserved misery for as long as his human body held out. From his research, comas could last for years._

 _Ford glared at the veil of shadows shielding the head of the demon army._

 _"No chance," Ford spat. "He's my friend and you can't have him."_

 _With that Ford bolted out of the room. The other demons gasped and exclaimed about what just occurred._

 _Leader frowned. He calmly ordered, "Find him before he finds Bill. Find him and kill him."_

 _The others hurried after the human. Ford turned his head to see them following after. He took a sharp turn and slipped down a narrow corridor. 8-Ball heard the noise and stopped. He hurried down the hallway after Ford._

 _The human looked over his shoulder to see the shadow of the large demon following. He picked up speed. Up ahead was an opening just large enough for him to squeeze through. Ford ducked in. He waited until he heard 8-Ball dash by his hiding spot. Ford waited an extra two minutes before making his exit._

 _He poked his head out of the hole and scanned the area for any movement. Seeing none he climbed out and took off running in the other direction._

 _He wondered where Bill was being kept. There was no map to lead him to Bill, and even if he captured one of the other demons, he knew none of them would talk._

 _Ford leaned against the wall and shut his eyes. He tried to think of where the best place to keep someone they wanted to torment. Ford noticed a stairway that led to the next floor up-the very top of the fearamid. He figured what better location than mockingly putting him up high, where he could suffer his failure in the top of his own architectural design._

 _The decision was made. Ford rushed up the stairs. He reached the very top of the fearamid and threw open the door blocking his entrance._

 _Ford had to adjust his eyes to the darkness of the room. His heart skipped at the sight of a defeated Bill on his knees. The blond looked down at the floor. He was too broken to even cry._

 _The author went to move when he noticed the other presence in the room. Ford gasped as he saw the all too familiar figure standing just in front of Bill._

 _The man smiling at Bill Cipher was none other than himself._

* * *

 **Massive finale cliffhanger. I was considering making part three seventeen chapters as opposed to sixteen. Instead I'll just end this part on a major cliffhanger. The main reason is that this chapter is already so long, and there's still quite a way to go. Part/Season four will begin with this scene.**

 **Thank you to everyone who has read, favorited, reviewed, and alerted this story. Already forty eight chapters and about to start the fourth part. Thanks for staying with this story all the way through.**


	49. Escape From Bill's Mind

**Thank you all for your amazing reviews on the last chapter. For some reason Fanfiction is not allowing me to access them on here, so I haven't been able to reply to any of you. :( But I did get to read them in my email, and I so do appreciate all your kind words. :)  
**

 **I ended up splitting this chapter into two parts so as not to make the chapters too long (I've already had the last two exceed 6,000 words). Most of chapter fifty is already written. It should hopefully be up tomorrow, unless something outside my control happens.**

 **This chapter contains violence.**

 **So without further delay-here is the start of Part/Season Four!**

* * *

 _Ford blinked twice and the image before him did not change. The man looking down at the defeated form of Bill Cipher was a mirror image of himself. His face, posture, his clothes, and even his smirk._

 _When the clone's mouth opened to speak, Ford strained his ears to discover that the voice also matched his._

 _"You are worthless, Cipher," the fake Ford taunted. He lifted his hand. "The new leader gave me the chance to break my bond with you."_

 _Clone Ford reared back his arm and backhanded Bill across the face. The blond fell down on the floor, not even trying to fight back. Ford clenched his fists. The demons probably rigged that fake to give Bill the same symptoms he'd face if using violence against the real thing._

 _False Ford laughed. It only made the real one clench his fists. He reached for his raygun only to find the holster empty._

 _Illusion Ford showed Bill his left pinky. "As you can see I accepted his deal," he said with a laugh. Bill only nodded. Illusion Ford bent down and grabbed Bill by the throat. "Aren't you interested in what he asked me in return?"_

 _Bill shook his head._

 _"I'll tell you anyway," the fake taunted and threw Bill roughly on the ground. "All they wanted in return was you. It was too good a trade."_

 _Again Bill nodded._

 _"You're boring," Illusion Ford groaned. He kicked Bill in the side. The latter yelped which only caused the fake to laugh harder._

 _The real Ford had had enough. He carefully crept over to where the two stood. He stopped when he saw Bill slightly raise his upper body. The fake Ford kicked him in the chest making him fall back down._

 _"I'm sorry," Bill croaked. He looked up at the imposter. "I didn't want to hurt you, I never did, I...I couldn't do it." He laid his head back down. "I'm so sorry, Sixer."_

 _Ford watched Bill's body tremble. He heard the sound of a sob._

 _"I'm sorry," Bill repeated. "I'm sorry."_

 _Ford stepped into view. The fake glared at the real one._

 _"Back away now," Ford ordered._

 _Bill looked up through teary vision at the man identical to the one who tormented him._

 _"You don't make the rules here," Illusion Ford snapped._

 _"Bill belongs to me and you can't have him," Ford threatened. He showed his finger tattooed with the black markings._

 _"Sixer?" Bill asked._

 _Illusion Ford smirked. "Your power doesn't exist here," he taunted._

 _"Bill, get up," Ford demanded while keeping his glare on the impostor._

 _Bill looked back down. "You're not real," he muttered._

 _Ford turned to the man on the ground. "Bill, it's me," he said. He knelt down beside the blond and turned him onto his back. One hand was placed under Bill's head and the other in the center of his back. Ford gently sat him up so that their eyes met._

 _Bill shook his head. "Your a figment just like him," he said and glanced over to where the fake laughed._

 _"I'm real," Ford said. He took Bill's hand and put it against his chest. "Feel my heartbeat, I'm real."_

 _"I have a good imagination," Bill said. He_ _gave a weak smile. "Your an illusion I created to help me cope in my dying moments," he whispered._

 _The clone laughed. Ford gritted his teeth and reminded himself to focus._

 _"If that's the case, why would you imagine me?" Ford asked._

 _Bill shut his eyes. He shifted which caused acute pains to pulse throughout his body._

 _"I-you're the only..." Bill began. He swallowed and turned himself over a few degrees so the pain wasn't as severe. He shut his eyes and whispered, "'Cause you're the only one who ever really loved me."_

 _Ford's eyes widened. He pulled Bill close to him despite the painful cries from the latter._

 _The clone spat at the exchange. "I never loved you, Bill," he growled. "How could anyone love someone so putrid and selfish?"_

 _"That's not true," Ford hissed._

 _"Sure it is, you were never happier than when you threw him away," the illusion replied._

 _Ford put Bill back down on the ground. The demon flinched and opened his eyes to watch the two Fords._

 _"It was a mistake," Ford admitted. "I should've given him a chance to explain."_

 _"Was it?" the fake Ford asked. He tilted his head slightly. "Why don't you go back to your own dimension and live your life free of Bill?" He lifted his arms. "It's what everyone wants, right?"_

 _"No," Ford responded. "It's not what I want at all."_

 _The clone held out his hand and with a wave of telekinetic energy forced Bill over beside him. The fake wrapped an arm around Bill's waist and with the other hand grabbed a fistful of Bill's hair. He twisted it until the victim cried out in pain._

 _"You can't have him!" Ford yelled._

 _The fake looked up just in time to receive a blow to the face. The fake fell to the ground along with Bill. Ford stepped in between his doppleganger and Bill._

 _The illusion jumped to his feet. He wiped away the bit of blood from his bottom lip. He grinned at the original. That was enough to motivate Ford to throw another punch. His knuckles grazed the fake's cheek. The false Ford grabbed the real one's arm and pinned it against his back and forced him to his knees._

 _Ford turned as he fell. His opponent landed directly in front of him. Ford kicked the fake in the nose. The clone held the throbbing area of his face and glared at his mirror image over his fingers._

 _Ford moved to his feet. He watched as the other struggled to stand._

 _"Bill and I are leaving," Ford stated. He looked over his shoulder where the shadowed form of Leader watched. "Tell your leader as long as I live, he'll never have him."_

 _"That can be arranged," Leader said with a laugh._

 _The false Ford whipped out a raygun from his holster and aimed at Ford. The real one knelt down and imagined the larger raygun he had lost during his battle with Moore. The gun rested over his shoulder. The two fired._

 _The false Ford was blasted into oblivion while the real one suffered an injury to his shoulder. He hissed and grasped at the sizzling wound._

 _"Sixer!" Bill cried._

 _Ford knelt down. He moved his hand to see the second-degree burns forming. Ford bit down on his lip and inhaled deeply, trying to remind himself it was only an illusion. The pain fought against his brain. Again he covered the burn with his palm._

 _Watching Ford suffer, Bill found the strength to rise to his feet. Shakily he rushed over to Ford's side._

 _Bill took hold of Ford's fingers and gently pushed them away from the burn. Bill sucked in air through his teeth when he got a good look at the wound._

 _"Hurts like hell," Ford said._

 _"Just a sec," Bill replied. He pressed his index finger against the wound and it quickly healed. He helped Ford to his feet._

 _"I wish you could do that outside of the Mindscape," Ford said with a chuckle. He looked over at Bill and placed his palm against the other man's face._

 _No words were needed. The two embraced. Bill leaned into the curve of Ford's neck and inhaled that familiar scent that carried over into his dreamworld. The human tightened his hold on the man he thought he'd never see again._

 _They parted. Ford cupped his hands around Bill's cheeks. "Don't you ever scare me like this again," he snapped._

 _"No promises, Sixer," Bill said with a smirk._

 _They ignored Leader screaming in the distance and the shadows increasing._

 _"Where'd you get this burst of strength?" Ford asked._

 _Bill smiled. "You came for me," he said. He looked up at Leader who fumed from where he hovered. "If you're gonna fight for me, then I'll return the favor."_

 _Leader summoned black flames. They quickly vanished and in their wake was the disfigured remains of those who had sworn revenge on him throughout the years. Each one was held back by chains across their ankles and torsos. Their arms reached for a chance to claw at the one who had ruined them._

 _Bill smirked. He held out his hands and blue flames appeared._

 _"This is my mind!" Bill shouted. "I call the shots here!"_

 _His flames expanded from his body and swallowed up the figments. Leader screamed and moved onto his new plan._

 _Bill took a hold of Ford's hand and the two headed for the door. It swung shut and cased itself in metal. Chains wrapped around it. Spikes protruded through the metal._

 _Bill didn't stop running. Ford looked over at Bill who pushed forward with that maniacal grin on his face. Bill held out his hand and the blue flames blasted the door down._

 _The sound of Leader's enraged shouts echoed as the two made their exit from that room. Bill stomped on the staircase and it transformed into a slide. He threw himself down the spiral slope with Ford behind him. They landed at the bottom. Bill helped Ford to his feet._

 _"Come on, let's get out of here," Bill said to Ford._

 _"We can't just yet," Ford replied. "We have to find Soos and Wendy first."_

 _"Question Mark and Ice Girl are here?" Bill asked._

 _"Yes," Ford answered. "I'm not the only one you worried."_

 _Bill felt a bit guilty at that, but now was not the time to dwell on it._

 _Ford went to run but realized Bill didn't move. The blond looked over at the gray-haired man._

 _"You really came here to rescue me?" Bill asked._

 _"Of course, you idiot!" Ford yelled._

 _"You really care about me?" Bill questioned._

 _"I can't explain it either," Ford answered. He took Bill's hand in his._

 _Bill smiled. He lifted his head. Ford lowered his. Their lips nearly touched._

 _They noticed the shadows growing. Ford nodded at Bill and they took off running from the approaching threat._

* * *

 _Elsewhere in the fearamid Wendy and Soos rushed aimlessly down a corridor. The building trembled. They eventually believed it was designed to purposely do that in order to frighten off any intruders._

 _They had no clue where either Ford or Bill were, but they were not going to stop looking until they found both._

 _Their eyes landed upon a figure in the distance. Wendy picked up speed. Soos took the cue and followed behind her. The two stopped when they realized the creature before them was not one of the two they sought._

 _The red demon was one of those that had attacked during Weirdmageddon._

 _He lifted his hat and greeted them, "Welcome, humans," he said with a laugh. "Leader asked us to bring you in."_

 _"Get real," Wendy snarled._

 _"I would listen if I were you," said a voice from behind._

 _Wendy shuddered. That voice could only belong to one. Her mind would not let her forget that incident that happened a little over three months ago when they last encountered._

 _The redhead spun around to see the pink demon smiling at her. Just like before the white flames danced around her form._

 _"You!" Wendy hissed. She raised her hatchet._

 _Pyronica's grin increased. "The hard way then?" she asked with a laugh. She licked her lips and said, "I've been looking forward to a rematch."_

 _"I won't fail this time," the teenager snapped._

 _Pyronica held out her hand. A steel battle axe appeared. Her fingers wrapped around the rod. She twirled it twice then squared off against her opponent._

 _She jumped at the human and swung the axe. Wendy dodged it. Her back pressed up against the wall. She waited until Pyronica moved in for a second strike and rolled out of the way. The blade of Pyronica's axe scraped the brick wall, causing sparks._

 _The demon turned in time to catch Wendy's fist in her hand. She kneed the girl in the stomach then spun and kicked her in the side. Wendy fell to the ground. She tucked and rolled away, jumping back into a standing position._

 _Her hand swooped down to grab her hatchet. She raised the weapon just as Pyronica lowered hers. Wendy caught the other woman's blade with hers. The two struggled until Wendy pushed up. They both backed away and returned to defensive stances._

 _"Dude, I don't want to fight you," Soos said to Hectorgon._

 _"I don't really want to fight either," the hexagon admitted. A red aura surrounded him. "But Leader's orders are clear."_

 _"You don't have to," Soos responded. He held his hands out in front of him. "Can't we just talk this out?"_

 _Hectorgon smirked. "What? Are you a coward?"_

 _Soos glared at the demon. "No, I just don't like violence," he countered. "There are better ways to solve our problems."_

 _"Orders are orders," Hectorgon replied and the aura that surrounded him passed on to Soos. The handyman squirmed as he was levitated._

 _"Soos!" Wendy cried._

 _Pyronica kicked the girl in the face. She slammed against the wall and dropped her weapon. Blood trickled from her nose._

 _Soos gasped at the sight. He turned back to Hectorgon who used the energy to pull him down the hallway. Soos squeezed his eyes shut. He imagined he had a flaming sword. He opened his hand to see the desired object in his grasp. He sliced at the energy bubble and it broke._

 _Soos fell to the ground. He stood and then imagined an iron fence that kept Hectorgon from moving closer. Soos held the flame sword close to his person._

 _Wendy looked up to see the demon closing in with the battle axe above her head. Wendy reached for her hatchet just out of her reach. She dodged just as the blade of Pyronica's weapon swiped where she would have been._

 _Wendy swiftly turned as the pink demon lifted her arms for a final blow. Wendy grinned and let the blade of her weapon slice across Pyronica's unguarded abdomen._

 _She screamed and gripped at the injured flesh. The axe fell to the ground. Pyronica slowly lifted her hand to see hot pink, gooey liquid coating her fingers. Her gaze landed on the human girl. Wendy held the hatchet high above her head._

 _Soos grabbed her arm. Wendy glared at him. Soos shut his eyes and shook his head. The teenager lowered her weapon._

 _Pyronica floated to her feet. She held her hand against her wound. Blood seeped through her fingers._

 _"This isn't over," she growled._

 _"Yes it is," Soos said before it escalated any further. He put a hand on the redhead's shoulder. "Wendy here beat you. Now you leave Bill's head and don't come back."_

 _Pyronica seethed. She glared at the girl. "This isn't over, human," she spat before vanishing._

 _Soos looked over at the gate he created to see no sign of Hectorgon._

 _"We need to move on," he said._

* * *

 _Leader sped through the fearamid. The veil of shadows increased as he moved, switching the gold bricks into decaying black ones._

 _His sight was locked on Bill Cipher's energy signal. So many years he had to play subordinate to the triangle who had the power and the intelligence. Now that Bill severely lacked the first and lost a good bit of the second, it was his turn to rule._

 _He felt the presence of one of his men and stopped. Hectorgon appeared on the scene. He looked to be confused and in a state of panic._

 _"The male and female companions of Pines," Hectorgon explained._

 _"What about them?" Leader asked._

 _"Py-Pyronica's injured. Dead maybe," the red demon cried._

 _Leader gasped. "She's what?" he yelled._

 _Shadows surrounded Hectorgon. The hexagon trembled._

 _"The female b-bested her," Hectorgon stammered._

 _"And the male?" Leader growled._

 _"He's mentally strong," Hectorgon explained. He turned away. "He easily defeated me."_

 _Leader noticed a new presence in the room. Pyronica hesitantly came forward. She had healed her wound, but the defeat had injured her worse than the hatchet._

 _"You're alive!" Hectorgon exclaimed._

 _Pyronica glared at the smaller demon. She growled and kicked him in the face._

 _"No thanks to you!" Pyronica roared. The kick caused sharp pains to the tender flesh where she had been injured moments ago. Holding the recently healed wound she continued, "You left me."_

 _Hectorgon stepped back with his hands in front of him. "It-it's not like that," he tried to argue. "I-I thought you-you were already..."_

 _The two closed in on him. Leader held up a hand and Pyronica backed away. Hectorgon held his breath while the leader made his choice._

 _Leader smiled at the six-sided demon and snapped his fingers. Hectorgon screamed as black flames ate him up. The creature was reduced to red ashes._

 _He turned to look at the pink demon and offered her a smile. "I'm glad you're okay," he said and kissed her on the cheek._

 _Pyronica allowed the display of affection then said, "They intend to find Pines."_

 _"Pines is with Bill," Leader revealed. He turned back in the direction they had fled. "I won't allow him to humiliate me further."_

 _"You mean us," Pyronica said._

 _"Of course, my dear," Leader said and smiled at the female demon. "I won't let him humiliate us."_

 _He snapped his fingers to summon his underlings. His orders were simple-find and terminate Stanford Pines._

* * *

 _Somewhere towards the bottom of the pyramid Ford and Bill had stopped running. They walked through the longest corridor yet. They had passed the memory archives and were in the general knowledge department._

 _Bill looked as perplexed as the human. Ford figured that while Bill had seen countless minds in his lifetime, his own was probably not one. With over a million years of knowledge, no wonder it was so expansive._

 _Many of the doors were locked, chained, or blocked off by some kind of forcefield. Whenever Bill tried to access any of those doors, especially the ones that used an invisible energy to keep him from getting close, the markings on his pinky glowed white. After a while the two decided not to bother with any more._

 _It was a quiet walk. Ford noticed that Bill kept staring at him as if he were afraid if he averted his gaze for more than a few seconds Ford would disappear. He couldn't blame him after all he had been through over the past week._

 _"I don't think they're in this section," Bill finally spoke._

 _"The truth is they could be anywhere," Ford responded. He could only hope that Stan and Dr. Boyd could keep anyone from intervening and accidentally ending their mission short, or worse-trapping them all inside Bill's mind forever._

 _Bill suddenly stopped. It took a few seconds for Ford to notice. He glanced over to see Bill not by his side. He turned to see the blond standing in front of a plain, wooden door with a simple lock keeping them out._

 _The author walked over to where Bill stood to see what caught his attention. Hanging on the door was a sign that read: Dreamcatcher._

 _"What is it?" Ford asked._

 _Bill pursed his lips. "I don't know, but I have a strong feeling it's important," Bill answered._

 _Before Ford could dissuade him, Bill turned the knob. The brass knob wouldn't budge. The white light on his pinky reminded him it was something the spell blocked access to. Bill didn't give up. He used a bit of his own magic to force the lock open._

 _He was rewarded with a hundred volts of electricity through his body. Bill yelped fell to the ground. He sat up and shook his head. The door slightly cracked open._

 _Bill brushed off his clothes. He pushed open the door and walked inside. Against his reasons for not wanting a detour, Ford accompanied him._

 _The inside looked like a small, private library one would find in a modest house. Two shelves contained books on topics such as methods to prevent nightmares to how to block a dream demon's access to the mind._

 _Bill selected a book on the latter and sat down at the table to read. Ford made a comment on how useful that would've been in the past. Bill stuck out his tongue at the human then let his brain soak in the forgotten information._

 _The blond smiled and called Ford over. He showed him a spell that could be used to keep the other demons from messing with his mind anymore. The only catch was that someone other than the mind's owner himself could cast the spell._

 _Ford sat down and pulled out his journal. He flipped to an empty page and jotted down the information in the book complete with the entirety of the spell._

 _The fearamid shook more violently than before. The vase on the edge of the table toppled over and shattered. Ford finished scribbling what he needed and pocketed the journal once more. They didn't bother to put the book away and ran out the room. The door closed behind them. Bill smiled at not hearing the click of a lock._

 _They ran in the direction they had intended to go before their detour. Ford held his hand over his head incase of falling debris. Bill only grinned._

 _They came to a stop when a massive creature stood in their way. Bill's hands were engulfed in blue flames._

 _"Don't look in his face," the blond instructed._

 _Ford averted his gaze._

 _Xanthar charged towards the two. Bill leaped out of the way and landed on the other creature's back. Bill smirked and lifted his arms above his head. Stakes rained down from the ceiling, several impaling the demon._

 _Bill jumped out of the way of the falling stakes. He bowed to Ford then beckoned him to follow. Ford rushed past the large beast, his legs keeping up with Bill's quick strides._

 _Once they were out of danger Bill turned around. He was all smiles. "That was fun," Bill cheered. He turned back around and continued running. "Oh, I've missed being able to do this," he said more to himself._

 _Ford frowned at Bill's confession. He looked over his shoulder at Xanthar trying to free himself from Bill's trap. The demon almost forced one stake out of his body before stumbling and falling back down. The loosened stake fell over._

 _They heard footsteps coming from the other direction. Bill released the flames from his palms once more. He smiled wide. So long it had been since he could use his true power and it was time for another test. Ford raygun materialized in his hand._

 _The two came to a stop when they recognized the faces of those they had been searching for. Ford lowered his gun and Wendy her hatchet. Bill's flames died-he didn't hide the disappointment on his face._

 _"Glad we found you," Ford said to his other two companions._

 _"We ran into some trouble," Soos said. He looked over at Wendy who smiled then back at Ford. "But we took care of it."_

 _"Same here," Ford replied._

 _"You found him," Wendy said. "Now let's get out of here."_

 _"Not so fast," came the voice from behind._

 _The four turned to see Leader shrouded in shadows along with Pyronica, 8-Ball, and Pacifier by his side._

 _"You're not going anywhere," Leader announced._

 _Ford pulled the journal from his jacket. He flipped to the needed page._

 _"I'll take that," Leader said. He snapped his fingers and a black aura surrounded the journal. He pulled it towards him._

 _Ford reached for his book, but it was lifted above his reach. His opponents displayed their amusement at his futile attempt to catch the journal._

 _"What, oh, what could be in here?" Leader said and opened the binder._

 _Leader's minions laughed when their captain mockingly flipped through the pages._

 _"Alright, enough," Wendy snapped. She looked at the man veiled with shadows. "Stop hiding behind those clouds and show yourself."_

 _Leader gritted his teeth at the teenager's demands._

 _Wendy smirked. "Unless you're scared?"_

 _The other demons whispered among themselves._

 _"Very well," Leader stated._

 _The shadows vanished from his body. Bill's eyes widened and he put his hand over his mouth._

 _"No," the blond said and shook his head. "It can't-no, no it can't be."_

 _"Oh it is," the leader of the dream demons gloated._

* * *

 **Another cliffhanger! The leader will be revealed in the next chapter! I'll give you all a hint, it is canon character and has already appeared in the story.**

 **I have a headcanon that Soos doesn't like violence and will only use it if absolutely necessary, which is why he didn't want to fight Hectorgon. Also, the flame sword he imagined is based on Kuwabara's weapon from Yuyu Hakusho. Seeing that Soos is an anime fan, he would likely know of its existence.**

 **Planning on chapter fifty being up tomorrow.**


	50. The New Leader

**As promised, here is chapter fifty!**

 **I still can't access my reviews on this site, but I could read them in the emails. I liked reading all of your guesses to who the leader is. Two of you guessed correctly! :)**

 **Insert Name Here: I'm sorry I didn't answer your question in the last chapter as to why Wendy suddenly didn't want to help Bill after entering his mind. She was willing to help, but when she saw the fearamid the memory of what Bill did to her family was triggered which caused her to question why she agreed to help the guy who tried to hurt her family.**

* * *

 _Bill stared dumbfounded at the new leader of the group that had once willingly followed him. Only one of the two he actually trusted._

 _"But...but you're his friend," Soos said._

 _"Was," said the rhombus._

 _Bill stood speechless. The shock quickly switched to anger. He clenched his fists._

 _"Why, Kryptos?" Bill asked._

 _"Why?" the leader asked. He folded his hands. "It's true we were close, but we were never equals, were we?" Bill gritted his teeth. Kryptos continued, "You made sure to remind me you were above me."_

 _Kryptos snapped his fingers and an aura surrounded Bill. The humanoid demon was brought close to the face of his once friend._

 _"I was always more suitable for the position, but since your power exceeded mine, there was nothing I could do." He grinned at Bill, "But now the tables have turned."_

 _"That's low, dude," Soos cried._

 _Bill shook his head. "No, I refuse to believe it," he said. He took hold of Kryptos' hand. "It's a decoy. You're being forced to protect the real leader."_

 _Kryptos slipped his hand from Bill's grasp then smacked him across the face._

 _"Don't delude yourself, Cipher," Kryptos snarled._

 _Bill held his stinging cheek. "But...you looked after me."_

 _Kryptos and his minions laughed. Ford glared at the group. However, they had his journal hostage and there was nothing he could do without putting it in danger._

 _"Oh, poor little Bill," Kryptos teased. He gripped at Bill's hair. "It was too fun to fill you with just a little bit of hope." He space his index finger and thumb a half inch to emphasize his point. He then whacked Bill over the head. "Just to suck it all away again." He grabbed Bill's arm and pressed it against his back. "How does it feel to know you have no friends?"_

 _The other demons chorused their agreement._

 _Bill looked over at them. Pacifier an 8-Ball were quick to denounce Bill as their friend. His gaze landed on Pyronica. The only other being he would have trusted with his life._

 _"Put him down!" Ford ordered._

 _Kryptos looked over to see the human pointing his gun at him._

 _"And he does have friends," Soos interrupted. "Me, Mr. Ford, Melody, Mabel."_

 _Bill's eyes widened. He looked over at Soos. Rarely was he ever that serious. Bill smiled to know Soos fought for him._

 _Ford charged up the raygun._

 _The leader laughed. "Didn't we go through this before?" he asked. The gun was yanked from Ford's hands. "It won't work on me." He snapped his fingers and Ford was thrown to the ground._

 _Kryptos released his hold on Bill. The latter also plummeted to the brick ground. Kryptos floated up above the others and shut the journal._

 _"How about I burn it?" Kryptos taunted. "All your work gone forever."_

 _Ford halfway lifted himself from the floor. He glared at the rhombus._

 _Kryptos smirked. "But first, I think I'll turn you to stone and let Bill watch." He held out his hand and the black aura surrounded his palm._

 _"You mean like I did?" Bill asked._

 _Krytpos' glare landed on Bill._

 _The blond moved to his knees. His arms hung limply by his side. The edge of the brick had scraped his right cheek and the tip of his nose when he fell. Nonetheless he smiled._

 _"Your first two proposed actions are just copies of what I did," Bill said. He slowly moved to his feet while keeping his gaze on his ex friend. "Even though you hate me enough to torture me, I'm still flattered that you want to be me." He placed his hand against his chest._

 _While Kryptos was destracted Wendy transformed her hatchet into a crossbow. She shut one eye and aimed it at the four-sided creature. She released her breath and an arrow. The arrow bounced against Kryptos' body, startling him. He dropped the journal._

 _8-Ball and Pacifier both dove for the binder at the same time. They smacked heads. Soos slid in and caught the journal before it hit the floor. He threw it over to Ford._

 _Pyronica stepped in the way. She grabbed Ford by his jacket and hoisted him off the ground. Wendy whistled. The female demon turned to receive an arrow in the eye. She screamed and dropped the scientist back on the ground._

 _Bill shook his head. "Poor little Kryptos," he teased. He clicked his tongue then added, "Not an original thought in your head."_

 _"Quiet," Kryptos threatened._

 _Bill laughed. He glanced over at the pink demon. "I wouldn't be surprised if you started dating Pyra."_

 _Pyronica gasped over from where she stood healing her wound._

 _"I don't want to think about how that would work...for either of you," Wendy commented. She then aimed an arrow at 8-Ball who caught it before it impaled his face._

 _"Shut up!" Kryptos screamed and zapped Bill._

 _The electric current flowed through his body knocking him back down. Despite the pain, the blond was able to laugh._

 _Energy surged through Bill. Again he was on his feet. He lifted his arms and said, "Not only that, but Pyra there tells me you found a way to break Pinetree's spell."_

 _Ford flipped to the back of the binder. He found the necessary spell he and Bill had just discovered minutes ago. He prayed that it worked._

 _Wendy punched Pacifier in the face. She then spun around and kicked 8-Ball's feet out from underneath him. Pyronica healed her eye. Through limited vision she glared and growled at the human teenager._

 _Pacifier readied an attack for Wendy. Soos crept up behind Pacifier and covered his eyes with his hands. Pacifier fell backwards and his attack fired at the ceiling. Several hunks of brick fell on top of him. Soos stepped back just in time. He wondered if he should help dig the demon out, but decided against it when he saw 8-Ball try to attack Wendy._

 _The redhead spun her weapon and it transformed back into a hatchet. She hacked at the gremlin-like demon's knee. He howled as green blood oozed from the gash. Wendy then kicked him in the stomach causing him to land on his head and fall unconscious._

 _Bill continued to taunt the demon who was once his closest friend. "You want to start another apocalypse, just like I did." He grinned at Kryptos. "Only your imagination isn't as creative as mine. How boring your weirdmageddon will be."_

 _"I said shut up!" Kryptos screamed. He snapped his fingers which engulfed Bill in black flames._

 _Kryptos smiled until the smoke cleared showing Bill protected by the blue aura supplied by his own set of flames._

 _"Even copying my bit with the flames," Bill said with a shake of his head. The forcefield vanished. Blue flames erupted all over Bill's arms. They spread to the rest of his body. "You're not a leader, you're just King Bill the second."_

 _"SHUT UP!" Kryptos yelled. He chaneled flames that surrounded Bill and exploded._

 _"Bill!" Soos shouted._

 _Ford stopped reciting the spell. He looked out to see a huge crater where Bill once stood. He hoped that it was just the excess of smoke that clouded him from seeing properly._

 _Kryptos laughed. He said to his teammates, "It'll be a shame to lose a good toy, but in the end it was a good trade."_

 _"I'm not going anywhere," Bill said from above._

 _Kryptos turned around to see Bill hovering in the air-the blue aura around him. Bill proudly wore a grin._

 _Ford resumed the spell. He spoke the words faster. He looked out to where the enemies stood. He held out his hand._

 _Kryptos' eyes widened. A white light surrounded him and each of his minions. They were levitated against their will. The new leader looked ahead to see Ford speaking the last word._

 _"I banish you from Bill Cipher's mind!" Ford yelled._

 _"Bye," Bill said with a wave._

 _Each of the dream demons were marked with a light in the shape of a dreamcatcher. One by one they evaporated from Bill's dreamscape._

 _Kryptos was the only one left. He glared at his previous leader. He then switched his gaze to the author of the journals. He looked down at his body slowly dissolving._

 _"You will regret this, Pines!" Kryptos shouted before he too disappeared._

 _The room was quiet. Bill lowered himself to the ground. He turned to face the others. Ford sighed and shut the binder. Wendy clutched her trusty hatchet. Soos' face showed relief at it all being over._

 _Bill looked down at his hands. He let the blue flames dance around him. The power felt good as it pulsed through him._

 _"That was awesome!" Bill cheered. He pumped his fist and shot off blue fireworks about the room._

 _The damage within the fearamid slowly repaired itself. Any trace of the other demons vanished at Bill's command._

 _Ford walked towards the other members of his party. He flipped through the journal to the page that contained the spell to return their own dimension._

 _"I regret ever wanting mind reading abilities," Soos commented._

 _"Remind me never to go into the Mindscape again," Wendy added. She gave a bittersweet smile as her weapon disappeared._

 _"Come on, Bill, let's go home," Ford said._

 _Bill smiled at Ford. He started to join them, but quickly halted. He stared down at his hands._

 _"Bill," Ford called._

 _"Thank you for rescuing me, Sixer," Bill said._

 _Ford was taken aback by Bill's sudden need to express gratitude. However, he accepted it._

 _"You two too," Bill said to Soos and Wendy._

 _Soos smiled and shook Bill's hand. Wendy crossed her arms and looked away, pretending not to care._

 _"But I'm not going back with you," Bill said._

 _Ford nearly dropped the journal. He stared at Bill with a mix of confusion and anger._

 _"You're what?" Ford asked incase his ears chose a bad time to fail him._

 _Bill gave him a smile. "This is where I belong, Sixer," Bill said. To prove his point he levitated to the center of the room. "You freed my mind. Now I can live in the Mindscape with no worries."_

 _"Bill," Ford interrupted. He marched up to where the blond hovered. "After everything I just did for you...you're going to do this?"_

 _Bill lowered himself to be on eye level with Ford. His feet still floated a few inches off the ground._

 _"I have full access of my powers without any harm to you," Bill explained. "It's a win for everyone."_

 _Ford glared at the other man._

 _An idea struck Bill. He took hold of Ford's hands. "Stay with me, Sixer," he offered. "We can have the perfect life here. We can chase down adventures everyday. Everything you ever wanted I can provide." He tightened his hold on Ford's hands. "You can even become almost as powerful as me."_

 _"Bill Cipher!" Ford exclaimed and jerked his hands from Bill's hold. "There are people waiting for us to return. Waiting for you to wake."_

 _Bill turned from Ford. "Maybe I don't want to wake," he said. "Here I have full access to my powers again. There's nothing that world can offer me."_

 _Ford felt like someone stabbed him in the heart. "What about me?" Ford asked. "I'll always be there."_

 _Bill turned back around. A look of sorrow covered his face. "That's why I want you to stay," he said. "The possibilities are unlimited." He stepped down on the floor and moved next to Ford. "It can just be you and me forever. We can live our dreams." His smile slowly faded. "Isn't that what you wanted?"_

 _"Bill," Ford whispered._

 _"Stay or go, Sixer, but I wish you'd stay," Bill said. He stood firmly in the center of his mind. "But I'm not going back."_

* * *

 **Oh no! What is Ford going to do? It's like Mabel's bubble all over again.**

 **I'm open to any suggestions as to what Ford (or Soos or Wendy) can say or do to convince Bill to go back with them.**


	51. Convincing Bill

**It's later than I hoped for, but here's a new chapter. I've had events the last few nights and I've been working on my costume for an anime convention I'm going to over Memorial Day weekend, so I've been booked. I finally got a chance to start this chapter today on my lunch break.**

 **Thank you to everyone who reviewed chapter fifty: oddperson, DiamondLuna2, DragoncatKHFan, Guest, Energy witch, Yosni, Ella Le Hissy, SonderManatee, I'mnotaguestanymore, Midnight-Solace, Gu3t, Insert Name Here, Kihratsu, and Anon-Chan. Thanks very much.**

 **Also thank you for all of your suggestions for this chapter, I tried to use as many as I could here.**

* * *

 _The three humans couldn't believe the proposition they just heard offered to the leader of their group. Ford closed his mouth and looked over the man they came to rescue._

 _Bill smiled with his hand outstretched towards Ford. "Stay with me, Sixer," he said. "Anything you ever wanted we can have here."_

 _Blue flames erupted from Bill's palm._

 _Soos gasped. Wendy turned her head to look at Ford-she just knew he wouldn't accept Bill's offer. Even if he did love him the way Mabel assured her he did, he wouldn't abandon everything to live in another man's head for the rest of his life._

 _"In here there are no limits," Bill added. "All you have to do is snap your fingers." Bill did that exact motion and a milkshake appeared in his free hand. "And it's yours." He snapped his fingers again and the drink was gone._

 _"Mr. Ford, you're not," Soos said._

 _Ford looked over to his male companion then back to Bill._

 _"Isn't this what you wanted?" Bill asked for the second time._

 _Ford swatted Bill's hand away. "I'm not staying, Bill," he said. "And neither are you."_

 _The flames vanished. Bill's smile was replaced with a glare. He clenched his fists._

 _"I'm not going anywhere," Bill stated._

 _"You stay here and you'll die," Ford replied. He took hold of Bill's arm. "Now stop being foolish and let's go home."_

 _"It's not my home," Bill replied. He ripped his arm from Ford's hold. "You kicked me out, remember?"_

 _"And I apologize," Ford responded. "Deeply."_

 _Bill sighed. "I can't stay angry with you, Sixer," he said with a sad smile. He stepped back and let the flames dance around his body. "That's why I'll miss you terribly."_

 _"Bill, you can't stay," Ford pressed. "Eventually your body will give out. We can't afford to keep you on life support just so you can live some fantasy."_

 _"Then I can die happy," Bill answered. He grinned. "Even if it's just for a short while I will have my powers once more. There are no rules. I can do whatever I want..." He looked out into space with a glazed look in his eyes. "Just like before."_

 _"That life is gone," Ford tried to explain. Bill's smile faded. Again he stared into Ford's eyes. "It's time to move on." He looked over at his other two companions then back to Bill. "It's poison. A lie. Trying to keep you here."_

 _"I'm not going back where I'm stripped of my powers and forced into submission to you," Bill spat._

 _"Since when have you ever submitted to me?" Ford countered. He composed himself and said, "You stay here and you'll regret it. I guarantee it."_

 _Soos made eye contact with Bill. The latter quickly averted his gaze._

 _It was Ford's turn to hold out his hand. The movement forced Bill to look at him._

 _"Come back with me, Bill," Ford offered. He gave Bill a genuine smile. "To our home, our world."_

 _Bill trembled. The two options warred inside his heart. He swallowed and made his choice._

 _"There's nothing for me there," Bill replied._

 _Ford's smile quickly fell._

 _"Goodbye, Sixer," Bill said with a nod of his head. He turned and started to walk away from the group._

 _Ford felt his heart breaking. His hands shook and the journal plummeted to the ground. Its fall echoed through the fearamid._

 _"Oh, for crying out loud, Bill!" Wendy shouted._

 _The mentioned stopped and turned to look at the fuming redhead. Her fists were clenched against her sides._

 _"Stop being such a drama queen," Wendy scolded. "Seriously, man, what's more important to you? Him..." she pointed at Ford. "Or your damn powers?"_

 _"How dare you?" Bill growled._

 _"No! How dare you?" Wendy snapped. She slowly strode over to the demon. "After we came all this way to save your butt, this is how you repay us? By spitting our efforts back in our faces?" She stopped just short of Bill. "You don't know how bad I'm holding back my wish to pummel you right now."_

 _Bill stepped out of her reach._

 _"I thought you hated me," Bill said. "You wanted me gone."_

 _"Oh, don't confuse this for liking you," Wendy retorted. "I'll never forget what you did to my family." Her fingers contorted at the thought of what she wanted to do to Bill to avenge her family's agony. She took a deep breath and let it out through her nose. "But I'll tolerate you for them." She nodded over at Ford and Soos._

 _"It's just like I told your friend...uh, ex-friend, I guess," Soos said. He moved towards Bill. "There's plenty of people who care about you." His face displayed sorrow. "Do you know how sad me and Mr. Ford and Melody will be if you go away forever?"_

 _"And Mabel," Wendy added. She clicked her tongue. "After she stood up for you so many times, you'd do this to her?"_

 _"Well," Bill tried to argue. He looked out to see three pairs of eyes staring back at him. "It's not...they won't..."_

 _"Besides, your powers aren't even real," Soos said. The others all stared at him. Soos knew it was a low move, but they were running out of ideas. He nodded and continued, "Yes. Yes, they're just part of your mind. Nothing here is real."_

 _"He's got a point," Ford agreed. "Everything you think up here is only a product of your mind." He stepped closer to Bill, stopping to be in line with Soos and Wendy. "Even if you try to imagine clones of me, or Soos, or Mabel, they won't be real."_

 _"They'll be real enough to me," Bill argued._

 _Ford shook his head. "It's all a part of your mind. The shells of your friends, your pretend powers. Nothing is real." He started moving towards Bill forcing the latter into an involuntary retreat. "Eventually you'll realize it, and by that point your body will be as hollow as the life you're living." Bill was backed up against a wall. "You'll be all alone."_

 _Bill's face showed a tiny flash of fear and realization at Ford's words._

 _Ford closed in on that limited space between himself and the cornered demon. Bill tried to move away, but Ford took hold of the center of Bill's right arm._

 _He leaned into him and whispered, "I know better than anyone how much you hate being alone."_

 _Bill's eyes widened. Ford stepped back to look Bill in the eyes._

 _"Sooner or later you'll get lonely," Ford said. "Even if you give your creations our mannerisms and personalities, it'll still just be you playing pretend until your body shuts down."_

 _Bill sighed and looked away._

 _Ford put his finger under Bill's chin and tilted it up so that their eyes met. Bill expected Ford to be looking at him with eyes of anger and frustration, but instead they were filled with compassion._

 _"We've had some good times since we bonded," Ford said._

 _Bill nodded. Even he couldn't deny his time as a human had been somewhat enjoyable, especially when in Ford's company. Working the haunted house, going to the movies, the ride to Washington, and even when they quietly read with the breathing of the other being the only noise in the room had been pleasant._

 _"You might not have all your magic anymore, but you have people who love you," Soos said. He paused then added, "Isn't that just as good?"_

 _"I, uh..." Bill replied._

 _"Enough...enough to keep living?" Soos added._

 _Bill looked away._

 _"I'll admit I wasn't initially happy about spending the rest of my life with you," Ford said. He smiled and took Bill's hand in his. "Now I can't imagine my life without you."_

 _Bill looked up at Ford. He moved closer to the human. "Does...does that mean you...you really...?"_

 _"I do," Ford answered._

 _Bill smiled._

 _Ford leaned against Bill's ear and whispered, "Besides, there's no candy in the Mindscape."_

 _Bill jerked his head up at that._

 _"Then let's not waste another minute here," Bill said._

 _"About time," Wendy groaned._

 _Ford smiled and picked his journal up off the floor. He flipped to the page that contained the spell that would send them back to their world. With his other hand he took hold of Bill's. Soos clamped onto Bill's other hand, and Wendy grabbed Soos'._

 _Ford recited the spell. The room glowed white. A blinding light surrounded the four. When the brightness faded they were back in the hospital room._

The heart rate machine beeped in a constant rhythm. Soos was the first to open his eyes followed by Wendy, then finally Ford.

"That was quick," Stan said.

"Quick?" Wendy asked as she got off the floor. "We were gone for hours."

Stan glanced over at the clock on the wall. "It wasn't even twenty minutes," he said.

Ford also looked at the clock. As Stan said only seventeen minutes had passed since they departed for Bill's mind.

"How could I have forgotten?" Ford asked and smacked the side of his head. "Time goes by much faster in the Mindscape."

He looked over at Bill who had yet to wake. He sat down beside the invalid and took his hand. The time difference made him wonder just how long Bill must have endured the torment in his sleep.

"Why isn't he waking up?" Soos asked.

Ford's heart skipped. He wondered if in the last moment Bill changed his mind. If that was the case Ford decided he wouldn't go after him a second time, he could just rot away in his own fantasy world.

Bill's fingers tightened around Ford's. The scientist looked down to see Bill flinch. He blinked twice then slowly opened his eyes. His vision had to adjust to the bright lights of the room. Bill groaned as he looked around the room.

His gaze first landed on Stan standing the furthest away from where he lay. The old man frowned with his arms crossed. A little in front of him was Soos who wore his concern on his face. Ford said something that made Soos' eyes light up and his mouth form a smile. Beside him was Wendy. She gave a small smile, though she would deny it if ever asked. Lastly, he looked directly at Ford.

The two stared at each other for about a minute without any words. Finally Bill smiled. That was all Ford needed to grab Bill and pull him in for a tight embrace. Just as he had in the Mindscape, Bill inhaled Ford's sweet scent. He basked in the warmth of those strong arms holding him close, almost afraid to let him go.

Ford kissed him on the side of his head.

"I swear you're going to kill me one of these days," Ford whispered, to which Bill smiled.

They pulled away enough to look at the other, while still keeping hod of each other. Ford pushed Bill's sweaty curls out of his face.

"I'll never be able to give you the life you could've had," Ford said.

"Did have," Bill corrected.

Ford pretended not to hear him.

He pulled Bill against his chest. Bill leaned his face against him. "But I promise to make it as exciting as I can," he vowed.

Bill shifted in Ford's arms. "I know I'll never truly be happy here," he said. "But I suppose a real life with you can be tolerable enough."

Ford only shook his head. It was the best offer he'd ever receive from Bill.

* * *

 **A happy end to a chapter. This ends the Mindscape arc. What exciting things will happen next? All suggestions are welcome.**


	52. Overnight Stay

**Yes, I know it has been a long while since I last updated. I apologize. Last week, all my extra energy was poured into making my costume for my first ever anime convention. I tried to replicate the Misa Amane costume she wears while singing "Misa no Uta" in the anime Death Note. If anyone is interested in seeing the completed work, it's uploaded on my DeviantArt account under my name: AmberAmethyst.**

 **Thank you to everyone for all your fabulous ideas for future chapters. I plan to use a few of them.**

 **As always, I want to thank all you amazing reviewers. SonderManatee, Yosni, Energy witch, I'mnotaguestanymore, Insert Name Here, Gu3t, Anon-Chan, TheEvil4ssHole, DiamondLuna2, Bee's Best, Ella Le Hissy, Triangle Gal 8, Fro For President, Catwildes, Gravity Pal Gal, Tainted Rainbow, Soooo High, 555abby5551, EagleEyedHawk, Furcats, and the five Guests-thank you all so much.**

 **There is a somewhat disturbing/scary scene in this chapter.**

* * *

"I don't like fishsticks," Bill whined for the third time.

"Bill, you have to eat something," Ford argued.

Bill glared at the human. "Sixer. I. do. not. like...FISHSTICKS!"

Stan, Wendy, and Soos had cleared out of the room half an hour ago. Once it was known that Bill was awake, Boyd contacted the nurse to get him some food. She provided Ford with a menu, but the task proved to be harder than it should've.

"Then will you eat a burger?" Ford asked. Seeing the patient wrinkle his nose, he sighed and added, "They don't all taste like that greasy slop Stanley tried to feed you."

"I want chicken nuggets," Bill insisted.

"That's not on the menu for today," Ford said for the fifth time. He was getting tired of repeating himself.

"There's a McDonald's down the road," Bill replied.

Ford dropped his arms by his side and let the paper containing the meals available in the cafeteria for the day all to the floor.

"I'm not driving to McDonald's when you have decent food here," Ford snapped.

"Then I'm not eating," Bill decided. He crossed his arms and blew a raspberry at Ford.

Ford took a deep breath and let the air slowly escape his mouth. He wondered if he should've left the dream demon in the Mindscape after all.

"They're not going to let you go until you eat," Ford finally said.

Bill groaned. He picked up his phone off the table beside his bed. He pressed the screen and selected one of his contacts. Humming to himself he sent a text then put the device back on the table. He then leaned his head against the pillow and smiled up at the ceiling.

There came a knock at the door. The knob turned and in walked the nurse. She smiled at the two men inside.

"Have you made your decision, Bill?" she asked, smiling sweetly at the patient.

Bill smiled at the brunette and said, "Chocolate pudding." He gave her a wink then stuck his tongue out at Ford.

"Bring him a cheeseburger, please," Ford instructed.

"Nope, don't like burgers," Bill said.

The nurse giggled then hurried off to complete the task.

"Doctor's orders, Bill," Ford said. He sat down in the chair next to the bed. "You want to leave, you need to eat something."

Bill groaned. "I can't believe they're keeping me here overnight," he whined. He kicked his legs, nearly knocking the blankets off the bed. He pouted and made eye contact with Ford. "I'm healthy enough to leave."

"Apparently you're not," Ford replied. He leaned back in the chair. "You just came out of a coma."

Bill shrugged.

"And how many days without eating?" Ford asked.

Bill glared at Ford. "What'd you want me to do? I had no money for food. You kicked me out."

Ford sighed. He looked away from Bill.

"I'm sorry," the author said. He looked back at the demon. He could see the sincerity in Ford's eyes. He reached over and took Bill's hand in his. "You should've told me."

"What? My old friends were harassing me, and would only leave me alone if I..." Bill stopped when he remembered what they wanted to do. He trembled and ripped his hand from Ford's. "I couldn't do it."

"I know," Ford replied. He paused then added, "I saw it in your memories."

Bill smiled. It soon faded when Bill asked, "If I had told you...what could you have done?"

Ford sighed. He didn't even know the spell he recently used even worked until he and Bill accidentally stumbled upon it. He pulled out the journal and flipped to the page he used to enter the Mindscape. They lucked out that Bill fell into a coma, as they would not have been able to enter his mind unless he were in a deep sleep.

The author glanced over at Bill again to see how much that time he spent on his own had affected him. He had lost a few pounds. Thanks to the coma, he didn't look as sleep deprived, but he still looked weak.

"I haven't done a good job of protecting you, have I?" Ford asked.

Bill chose not to answer.

A few minutes later the door opened revealing the nurse again. She pushed a cart into the room. Atop the cart was a plastic tray that contained the food meant for Bill. Ford moved the bed table into place.

The plate was set on the tray. Bill sneered at the flat cheeseburger that looked overcooked in between a lukewarm, torn bun. Next to the entree were a helping of dried up carrots and browning apple slices. The only somewhat appealing item was the pudding cup off to the side and a carton of apple juice. Ford thanked the nurse who nodded and left the room.

Bill picked up the burger. He poked at the rubbery meat. The blond glanced over at the other man who nodded for him to eat. Bill wrinkled his nose and brought the cheeseburger to his mouth. He leaned over and "accidentally" lost his grip on the sandwich. It bounced once it hit the tiled floor.

"Oops," Bill said in too cheerful a voice.

Ford glared at the blond who was more focused on opening up his pudding cup. He licked the lid then dug into the chocolate with his spoon.

There came another knock at the door. Without waiting for permission, Soos entered with a fast food bag in hand. Ford opened his mouth, but chose not to speak. He glared at Bill who smiled at his approaching food.

Soos handed the McDonald's bag to Bill.

"Thanks, Question Mark," Bill said and dug into the bag.

Bill pulled out his container of nuggets. He dunked the chicken into the chocolate pudding then shoved it into his mouth.

"Oh, dude, I'll have to try that sometime," Soos said with a laugh.

Bill dipped another and handed it to the other man. Soos' eyes lit up and he tried the new treat Bill had created.

"Oh, that's good," Soos said.

"Isn't it?" Bill asked with a laugh.

Bill took another bite of the nuggets. He licked the remainder of pudding from his top lip. He then picked up the soda off the tray and downed half of it in one go. He made a comment about being thirsty and burped causing Ford to wince.

"You didn't have to do that," Ford said to Soos.

The larger man laughed then replied, "I don't mind." He motioned to the food the hospital tried to feed their friend. "I couldn't just let him eat that."

"I owe you one, Question Mark," Bill said with a mouth full of fries.

Ford stared at Bill. He smiled, showing off those dimples. Without knowing, Ford smiled. Soos caught him in the act which made the scientist blush and turn away.

"Okay, now that you've got some food in you, we need to discuss something," Ford stated.

Bill looked up at the author while munching on the finger food.

"In the Mindscape," Ford began. He sat down across from Bill and made sure he had the other man's full attention. "Kyrpots mentioned starting a second Weirdmageddon."

Bill nodded and consumed the last of the chicken nuggets. He leaned against the pillow.

"You didn't look surprised," Ford commented.

Bill shrugged. "I already knew." He sighed when he noticed Ford's glare. "Look, I've been in contact with Pyronica for a while now."

"And you never thought to tell me?" Ford asked.

Again Bill shrugged. "I didn't think it important," he confessed.

"You didn't think it important?" Ford repeated, just to make sure he heard correctly. Ford stood from his chair. "You didn't think telling me that one of the creatures who helped you unleash hell on earth wanted to do the same thing again was important?"

Bill winced at the rising volume in Ford's voice.

"Okay, I made a mistake. Yeesh, relax, Sixer," Bill said.

"This isn't just a mistake, Bill!" Ford yelled.

"Mr. Ford, don't yell," Soos said.

Ford realized where he was and calmed his voice. He took a deep breath and felt some of the heat within to diminish.

"Did you think I wouldn't find out?" Ford asked.

"I didn't care," Bill replied.

Ford clenched his fists. He suddenly wondered if it was a mistake to bring Bill back into reality.

Bill continued, "How would you like being trapped somewhere you don't belong, someplace that doesn't want you, that would never bring you happiness?"

"I did," Ford retorted. "For thirty years I was."

"And didn't you try everything in your power to get back?" Bill asked.

Ford was stunned into silence. No matter what he'd try to say, he finally knew how Bill felt. Some from other dimensions might even claim that Ford's methods to return home weren't as pure as he had intended.

Bill looked up at the ceiling. "It doesn't matter, I can't talk to her anymore."

Ford took a deep breath. "Well, it would've saved you a lot of grief if you had just been honest."

"I learned my lesson, Sixer, you don't have to keep scolding me," Bill replied. He let his gaze fall on the scientist.

Ford stopped himself from saying something he would later regret.

The author composed himself and cleared his throat, changing the subject. "Kryptos mentioned starting a second Weirdmageddon." He paused, fighting from inquiring how long Bill knew about their plans. Instead he asked, "Is it something we need to fear?"

"Don't know," Bill answered. "Kryptos is smart. If Pyra said he found a weakness, it's a possibility." Bill smirked and added, "Let's face it, Pinetree's not exactly a great wizard."

Soos sighed and Ford shook his head.

Bill continued, "Pyra said it would probably be summer before they break through." His eyes locked with Ford's. "But after today's humiliation, Kryptos is gonna work even harder."

Ford sighed and leaned against the back of his chair. "I had hoped we were finished with this."

Soos smiled at the man in the bed. "At least Bill here can tell us all his friends' strengths and weaknesses."

"They're not my friends," Bill snapped. Soos stepped back with his hands protectively in front of him. Bill lowered his gaze to his knees covered by the thin blanket. "Not anymore."

"In any case, I'm going to need you to be entirely honest from now on," Ford stated. He offered Bill a smile and patted him on the shoulder. "But for now, rest up."

The trash was removed from the tray, and the tray itself taken down. Ford fluffed Bill's pillow and helped him into a more comfortable position.

As Ford went to reach for the blanket, he felt Bill's hand atop his forearm. Ford looked over to see Bill simply staring at him.

With his other hand Bill grabbed the collar of Ford's shirt and pulled him down so that their lips touched. Ford yelped in surprise, but as the kiss deepened, he shut his eyes and placed one hand behind Bill's head.

They parted and Bill leaned against the pillow with a large grin. "I've missed you, Sixer," he said with a chuckle.

No matter how Ford might try to deny it out loud, inside he knew for sure that he too had missed Bill.

* * *

Three hours later Ford jumped when he felt a heavy hand pat him on the back. He sat up. A large red mark was left on his face where he had leaned on his arm.

He picked his glasses up off the table and threw them on. He pushed his bangs back and looked up to see his twin brother standing over him.

Ford turned his gaze to stare upon a sleeping Bill. He hoped that the blond only saw pleasant things in his sleep after a week-long torture.

"Look at you, Poindexter," Stan said with a shake of his head. "Go home and get you some real sleep." He tossed the keys to his twin.

Ford stretched his stiff back. Again he found himself looking upon Bill.

"I can't just leave him," Ford said.

"I'll look after him," Stan said and pulled his brother out of the chair.

Before Ford could argue, Stan took his previously occupied seat. Stan leaned back with his arms behind his head.

"Go get some rest," Stan ordered.

Ford looked up at the clock. It was after one. He looked back at his brother who entertained himself with a book of crossword puzzles he stole from the supermarket.

"Don't let him out of your sight for a moment," Ford instructed.

"I got this, Poindexter," Stan replied. He pointed to the door with the eraser side of his pencil. "Sleep. Now."

As soon as he heard the door click, Stan put down the book and walked to the door. Through the slit he watched his brother board an elevator. Certain Ford wouldn't be back anytime soon Stan moved back to the chair.

He stared over Bill. It was hard to believe something so fragile was the cause of so much destruction and nearly everyone's death not four months ago.

"You got it bad, you smart, little idiot," Stan commented to his invisible brother. He took a quick glimpse at the door then back at the sleeping blond. "Don't mess this one up."

* * *

Two hours later Bill stirred. He mumbled something incoherent and tossed. He brought his fingers in and thrashed beneath the blanket. He gritted his teeth as sweat poured down his face.

"No!" he screamed and his eyes shot open. Bill sat up and curled his legs closer to himself. He wiped away some of the sweat from his brow with the side of his arm. Even if they no longer had access to torment him in his dreams, he unfortunately still had the ability to see them in his nightmares.

He looked over to see the chair Ford had sat in earlier vacant. Stan had stepped out to use the restroom and grab himself a cup of coffee.

Bill's bare feet dangled over the side of the bed. The urgency of a current need forced him from the bed and into the bathroom. Two minutes later he exited, with the torn papertowel in hand. He tossed it at the trashcan. The wet cloth bounced off the edge and landed on the floor. Bill chose to just leave it.

Once more he looked at the empty chair. Bill glanced down at the tubes connected to his arm. He walked over to the bed and placed his hand atop the mattress. Bill smirked and pulled the IV tubes from his arm.

He tiptoed over to the door and slowly opened it. He peered out to see the coast clear both ways. With a smile he dashed out the door and down the hallway.

He pressed the button for the elevator. After a few minutes of waiting Bill decided to take the stairs. He carefully made his way down, cursing himself for not at least opting to put on socks when his bare feet collided with the cold steps.

He opened the door when he got to the ground floor. He found himself in an abandoned lobby. The lighting was dim and the muffled sound from a television screen played in the background. A total of one doctor and two visitors were seen the entire two minutes he spent in the lobby.

To his left was a small kitchen. Bill snuck inside and opened the freezer to find an assortment of miniature ice creams. He selected a vanilla and peeled off the lid. He used the wooden stick to bring the sweet treat to his mouth. It had been so long since he was allowed the taste of frozen dairy and he planned to enjoy every second of it.

Bill allotted himself two more ice creams before his belly told him that he had enough. The trash was deposited into the trashcan. Bill patted his stomach then decided it would be best if he got some fresh air.

Bill looked down at himself. Clad in only pajamas he was certain to get a few stares and questions.

He waited by the door until two nurses walked by. Once he was in the clear he slowly made his way out. If he was caught he could always feign sleepwalking.

Over in the corner he noticed a lost and found box full of random items, including articles of clothing. He smiled upon seeing a brown jacket inside. He pulled the garment over his arms then threw a pair of slippers on his feet. Both items were too large for him, but it was better than nothing.

Bill headed for the door. He planned to have a walk downtown before making his way back to the hospital before visiting hours began. If Ford showed up before he arrived, he would consider it payback for just leaving him alone in the hospital room.

The automatic doors opened and Bill ran into the chill of the night. He shivered and tightened the coat around his tiny frame.

He walked the path through the knee-length brick wall. In the center was a small fountain. The water had been drained due to the freezing weather and forecast for snow.

Another gust of wind blew past him. Bill gritted his teeth and shoved his hands into his pockets. His heels were starting to burn from the cold.

With a sigh Bill decided a stroll through the hospital would be more fun that facing hypothermia outside.

With little ease he was back inside the warmth of the hospital lobby. Bill felt the urge to fall to the ground and let himself bask in the heat. He decided against it and moved on into the hallway.

By the elevators he saw the hospital directory. His room was on the third floor. Not really hungry, he didn't care for visiting the other kitchens or cafeterias. Even he knew better than to walk into quarantined rooms.

One room caught his eye. Two floors beneath him in the basement was the morgue. Bill had witnessed (and been the cause of) dead bodies for centuries, but never had he had only ever seen one up close. Bill drummed his finger against his chin then smiled as he hurried for the staircase just as the elevator next to him opened.

Bill wiggled as he turned the knob that would lead him to the stairwell. He looked down at his other hand and wondered if he still could perform necromancy.

A heavy hand clamped on his shoulder. Bill spun around with a shriek.

"And just where are you going?" Stan asked with his hands on his hips.

"Who me?" Bill asked, pressing his finger against face while wearing a huge smile. "Oh nowhere." Bill snapped his fingers. "In fact, this isn't even happening. It's all a dream." He wiggled his fingers in front of Stan's face.

The other man stared at him with a lifted eyebrow. "Yeah," he said and took hold of Bill's wrist. He started to drag him back towards the elevator. "All you're gonna do is get your butt back in that bed."

"Come on, I'm bored," Bill whined.

He tried to pull away, but Stan wasn't letting go. Bill forced air from his nostrils. He looked up to see the elevator slowly descending to their floor. Behind him stood the stairway that led to a room more interesting than one that smelled like disinfectant with only stale television available for the next six hours.

Bill's eyes widened along with his smile. He nudged Stan and shouted, "Hey, look! A dollar!"

"Where?" Stan yelled and released his grip on Bill.

Stan frowned upon seeing no currency lying on the ground. He turned back to fuss Bill out only to see him missing. The conman looked ahead to see the door to the staircase closing.

Bill made it down one story before he heard Stan shouting for him. Bill quickened his pace. The slippers he wore were not made for running and he tripped and fell down a few steps, landing on his stomach. The edge of the step pushed into the center of his chest.

Bill sat up and rubbed the sore area. He hissed in pain then let out a laugh. He lifted his pajama shirt to look upon the forming green bruise. Stan stopped just behind him.

"That's what you get," the human grumbled.

"You're so kind," Bill said. He grabbed the handrail and pulled himself up. They could both only hope for minimal injury for neither wanted to face Ford's wrath in the morning.

Stan looked down the steps that led to the basement.

"Come on, let me have just a little fun," Bill begged. He folded his hands and with the sweetest smile he could muster said, "Pleeeeease?"

"Bill, you're not sneaking off into an unauthorized part of the hospital," Stan said. Bill narrowed his eyes. Stan's mouth switched into a smile. "Without me."

Bill smiled then turned. The two made their way down the staircase. They stopped in front of the door that led to the morgue. The door required an staff badge to allow access.

"Allow me," Stan said. He produced a badge he stole off a nurse earlier to give him entrance to the break room where the good coffee and snacks were kept.

The reader beeped and the door unlocked. Bill turned the handle and held it open for his companion. The two walked inside. The automatic lights turned on.

"Why'd you want to come down here anyway?" Stan asked as he and Bill looked around.

Bill shrugged. "Something to do."

"Good enough for me," Stan replied. He pocketed the badge in his jacket.

Bill opened one of the cabinets to find it empty. He closed it then moved onto the next. It was heavier. The tag read Meredith. He opened the bag to stare upon an elderly woman who had died in a car accident earlier that morning.

The blond turned to see Stan looking over his shoulder. Bill moved out of the way as Stan removed the fez from his head and placed it over his chest.

"Did you know her?" Bill asked.

"I took her to the movies once," Stan replied. He lowered his head. "We never made it passed acquaintances, but she never showed any resentment." He put on a weak smile. "I was invited to her wedding a few months ago, but didn't go."

"Oh man," Bill said. He stepped back to allow the other man the time he needed. He wondered if perhaps he shouldn't have let Stan come inside the morgue with him.

Bill turned and opened the cabinet next to the deceased woman that caught Stan's attention. A man named Clem, with the same last name as Meredith rested in that one. He figured Clem was the husband Stan referred to.

"They were good people," Stan said when he caught eye of Meredith's husband.

Again Bill chose to remain silent. He considered bringing Meredith back from the dead for a few minutes to give Stan the chance to say a proper goodbye. His hand glowed blue. He looked over at Stan and decided against the idea-he didn't want Stan to be even more upset when it was time for her to go again.

"Well, I've seen more than I want to," Stan finally said. He gently pushed Meredith back into the cabinet. "Come back to your room when you're done."

Bill lifted a hand and called after him, "Wait, I'm com..."

He stopped when he heard a groan. Bill spun around to see Clem sitting up. His eyes were blank, but stared at the blond nonetheless.

Stan turned having missed what Bill said. His mouth dropped.

"Cipher," Clem hissed in a voice that wasn't his.

Bill's eyes narrowed.

Stan looked around for something he could use as a weapon. He spied a broom over in the corner by the door and rushed for it.

"What do you want?" Bill hissed.

Clem laughed. "I've a message for you." He pointed a finger at Bill. His grin increased. "Don't get cocky 'cause what your human did for you today."

Bill clenched his fists and let the flames engulf them. He moved into a defensive stance then felt his stomach twist. He looked down at his finger to see the markings glow blue. Bill let the flames vanish.

The deceased laughed again. "This is rich."

"What do you want, Pacifier?" Bill growled.

The puppet stopped laughing. Instead he only grinned. "Leader said-"

"Kryptos," Bill interrupted. He then spit on the floor if only to rid his mouth of that other demon's foul name.

"Right," said the corpse. "He said he'll break the barrier sooner than he expected. By the first of June we'll be seeing you again."

He gripped Bill by the throat. Bill clutched at Clem's fingers. With each struggle he felt the vomit forcing its way up.

The puppet leaned closer and with a smirk taunted, "When we see you again, expect worse tortures." Bill gagged at the rancid breath. "What your nightmares let us do will pale when we show you our reality."

Pacifier looked up to see Stan charging at him with the broom. He released his hold on Bill and let the late human fall back on the metal bed.

He looked over at Bill and said, "This time no one can save you." With that he left Clem's body.

Stan shut the cabinet and leaned against the metal doors. He let the broom fall to the floor with a loud smack.

"I've had enough of the undead," Stan spat.

"That was Pacifier," Bill revealed. He let himself fall to the floor. "His specialty is possessing the dead."

"Can't you have normal friends?" Stan asked.

Bill shrugged then moved to his feet.

"I think I'm done with this room too," Bill said.

The two made their way out of the morgue and back into the lobby without being caught. Stan only hoped that no one would decide to randomly check security footage.

They stepped off the elevator and headed to Bill's room.

As they neared the door Stan smacked Bill on the back and said, "Just so you know, this is coming out of your paycheck."

Bill rolled his eyes then opened the door to his room.

The door shut behind Stan. Neither one saw the pair of green eyes watching them cross into the room. The woman smiled as she jotted down Stan's words to Bill.

* * *

"Stanley, I ask you to do one thing," Ford said as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Hey! If you ask me, we lucked out hearing that," Stan argued.

Ford sighed then turned to Bill. "Is that all he said?"

Bill nodded. "June at the latest, that I can confirm," he said.

"That doesn't give us much time," Ford said more to himself. "I'm going to need to know everything possible about those monsters."

"Believe me, I'll tell you everything I know," Bill promised.

There came a knock at the door.

Bill threw himself against the pillow and lifted his arms in the air.

"Finally!" the blond shouted. "They're gonna let me go!"

Ford chuckled then welcomed the visitor. The three were taken aback when it was not a nurse, or even Dr. Boyd who entered, but a woman in a business suit. Her red hair was tied back into a braid. She smiled at Bill with those green eyes fixed on him.

Ford looked from the woman to Bill. By the look on the smaller man's face, he knew who she was.

"May I help you?" Ford asked.

Dr. Avery scrutinized Ford then turned her head to examine his brother.

"I am here to speak with Bill Cipher," she said making sure to look each of the Pines twins in the eyes. When neither one moved she said, "In private, if you don't mind."

Ford looked over at Bill who gave him a nod. Ford put his hand behind Stan's back and guided his twin towards the door.

Once the brothers were out of earshot Caroline Avery grabbed a chair and sat down next to Bill. The demon groaned and kicked his legs.

"Do you remember who I am, Mr. Cipher?" Caroline asked.

"How can I forget?" Bill asked. "You kept me from leaving last time."

Dr. Avery's eyes narrowed, but she kept her voice calm. "Yes, your last visit," she said. She flipped through the paperwork in her binder. "No, our last meeting was in September." She looked at the paper then let her eyes meet with Bill's. "Your finger was caught in a rat trap." She tapped her notes. "And you mentioned a lab accident."

"Yeah, what of it?" Bill asked.

"Mr. Cipher, I'm not stupid," Caroline said as she removed her glasses. "No one is that accident prone."

"You shoulda' met Fiddlesticks," Bill mumbled.

Caroline pretended not to hear what she assumed was an insult to her. She put her frames back on her face then picked up a more recent document. "You came in malnourished, in an exhaustion coma, and having accidentally swallowed poison."

Bill twitched. "I-I thought it was something else," he said.

"Bill, you don't have to lie to me," the social worker stated. She stood up and placed her paperwork down on the chair. "Take off your shirt," she instructed.

Bill was surprised at her demand, but pulled the pajama shirt over his head anyway. The sudden pain in his chest reminded him of last night's event and he gasped when he noticed where she looked.

"This is recent," Caroline commented. "Not mentioned on yesterday's report." She tilted her head. "But found during an examination this morning."

"I-I-I fell, last night," Bill explained. "I tripped going down the stairs."

"With Mr. Pines?" Caroline asked.

"Yes..." Bill stopped. "Really, you don't think."

"You know what I think, Bill," Caroline said. "And that's because we both know it's the truth." She took hold of Bill's face and tilted his chin so that their eyes locked. "Please, Bill, you don't have anything to be afraid of. If you're hurting, please let me know. I can help you. But you have to open that door."

Bill jerked his face away from her hold. "Fordsy and his brother are not hurting me," he snapped.

"You're suddenly hostile," Caroline commented.

"Because you're being stupid," Bill cried. He threw himself back on the bed. "Just go away."

"Mr. Cipher," Avery tried again. "I promise, if they have threatened you to keep you from speaking out, I can protect you."

"Go!" Bill shouted.

The social worker nodded. She left her card on Bill's table.

"Please, Bill," she said. "If you ever feel threatened. If you have anything you want to report, please give me a call."

"If I agree, will you go?" Bill asked.

The redhead sighed then agreed. "I don't want you going back to that shack with them," she pressed. She picked up her items and walked to the door. Pity showed in her eyes. "Anything you ever want to tell me about the Pines, anything at all." She pointed to the card on the table.

Bill watched as she left the room. He snatched the card off the table and ripped it in two. He let the pieces fall on the floor.

About a minute later Ford and Stan returned.

"What was that about?" Ford asked.

Bill sighed. "She's from social services," he explained.

Stan shuddered at the word. "What's she want with you?"

"It's bad news for the two of you," Bill answered. "I've been in the hospital so much, and since we can't tell anyone the real reason, well..." Bill looked down. "She's convinced you two are abusing me."

"We're abusing you?" Stan asked.

Ford shook his head. "Surely you set her straight."

"Of course I did, Sixer," Bill replied. A part of him had wished he had lied as it would be perfect revenge for bonding him to his human vessel. "But I'm positive she doesn't believe me."

Ford turned to his brother. "We're going to have to be extra careful from now on," he said.

"Don't look at me, you two freaks are the ones hunting down monsters," Stan retorted.

Ford sighed and rubbed his eyes. He put the glasses back on then said, "As soon as I can perfect that healing potion, that'll reduce our visits here by alot."

"Good luck," Stan grumbled.

Bill nervously laughed. "Yeah, about that," he said. The twins stared at him. Bill ran a hand through his hair. "Now that we're being honest and all." He turned to Ford who stared at him with crossed arms. "You remember when I told you there was something I was still keeping from you?"

"You mean aside from your contact with the other demons?" Ford asked.

Bill gave a guilty smile if just for the cute effect. "I might have..." he waved his hands in a circle. "The recipe for that potion." He bit down on his bottom lip with a weak smile. "Back at the hotel."

Anger burned through Ford. He clenched his fists and whispered for Stan to give him a few minutes. Ford walked over to the sink and ripped a plastic cup from its protective wrapping. He filled the cup with water and downed it. He repeated the action twice more before splashing the remainder in his face. With a papertowel he wiped away the beads of water trickling down his face.

"I'm sorry, Sixer," Bill said once Ford finally calmed.

Ford took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Bill," he said. He turned to the mentioned and his eyes still displayed his disappointment. "I will forgive you-again." Bill winced at that extra word Ford felt the need to include. "But will you please promise me one thing? Right here and now."

Bill nodded.

"No more lies," Ford said.

Bill looked away. "I-I'll try," he said.

"No, you'll do it," Ford replied.

Bill's eyes met with Ford. "I give you my word I will try my hardest."

Ford sighed. After a lifetime of lying, it was the best Bill could offer.

"Very well," the author said. He paused for a moment and after some debate added, "But it's not fair to lie to someone you love."

Both Bill and Stan wanted to call him out as a hypocrite, but neither one did.

Another twenty minutes passed until the doctor arrived. A thorough examination was performed and only when he passed was Bill was given permission to leave. He hurried to the elevator and hopped inside the carriage as they were lowered to the ground floor.

The three walked outside. Specks of white fell from the sky. Some of the pathway was already covered with a good amount.

Bill looked up only for a fresh snowflake to land on his nose. The crystallized rain melted on his skin and leaked down his cheek. A few more landed in his hair and on his clothes as he was escorted to the car.

With Stan in the driver's seat the rest buckled their seatbelts. Stan had the wipers push away the collection of powdery snow from the windshield before taking off.

Bill smiled as the familiar trail that led to the Mystery Shack came into view. Never before had he been happier to see that joke of a museum.

* * *

 **I hope everyone liked this chapter. Again, sorry for the long wait.**

 **I wanted to have a little bit of Stan and Bill bonding in this story, so they got to have a moment in this chapter.**

 **The next chapter will be mostly fluff. After some heavy drama, fluff would be a nice change of pace.**


	53. The First Snowfall

**So this chapter is mainly fluff. There is still some drama (as this is a drama story), but mostly fluff.**

 **Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers: TheEvil4ssHole, Energy witch, Insert Name Here, Gu3t, Ella Le Hissy, Catwildes, I'mnotaguestanymore, DiamondLuna2, and the three Guests! Many thanks for all your feedback!**

* * *

Soos swung by a little after one with Bill's belongings from the motel in his truck. Bill waited on the porch of the shack with his arms out. The busting messenger bag was placed in the blond's outstretched hands. Bill had not been expecting the sudden weight and nearly toppled to the floor.

Bill hurried to drop his bag back off in his room. He returned to the kitchen to see Stan ladling soup into four bowls. He greeted Soos, and having predicted the younger man's arrival motioned for him to take a seat at the table. The older man then grabbed Bill and shoved him into a vacant chair.

"Eat," Stan commanded. "'Cause I ain't takin' you back to the hospital."

Bill rolled his eyes, but the rumble in his stomach reminded him that he required nourishment. Whatever was in those steaming bowls smelled delicious, and was most likely better than that slop they tried to feed him for breakfast at the hospital.

Soos took his seat next to Stan. Ford arrived on time for lunch and sat down next to Bill.

A bowl was placed in front of each person. Bill inhaled the savory scent of clam chowder with chunks of potatoes in the cream. The blond dumped half a bag of oyster crackers into his bowl.

"Save some for the rest of us," Ford scolded.

Bill grinned at the scientist and dipped his spoon into his chowder then dumped a heap of soggy crackers in Ford's bowl. Stan had to hold his hand over his mouth to keep his brother from seeing him laugh. The muffled sounds still made it to Ford's ears.

The bag was handed to Soos who sifted a few into his own creamy soup. He picked up the spoon and dunked tiny crackers under the steaming liquid.

"I tried to get you some of your money back," Soos said. "The manager wouldn't have it. He has the same refund policy as Mr. Pines."

"Smart man," Stan said with a nod of his head.

"That's two hundred dollars," Ford said. Both Soos and Bill nodded. Ford shook his head. "I doubt that's legal."

"Don't worry, IQ, I'll get him back for it," Bill said with a smirk.

"Bill," Ford reminded the other. "You can't hurt anyone."

Bill turned his grin to the author. "Oh, don't worry, Sixer, I won't be hurting any person." He gave a wicked laugh that made Ford worry.

The demon pulled his cell phone from his pocket. With that same evil smile in place he sent a group text to the teenagers who had recently accepted him into their clique. The phone was set down on the table along with Bill's laughter.

"Bill, what are you up to?" Ford warned.

"Ohhh, nothing," Bill replied with a laugh.

"It's best you don't ask," Stan said when he noticed his brother's discomfort.

Bill smiled as he brought a spoonful of soup to his face. He let the warm food into his mouth and licked the remaining cream from his lips.

Ford decided to let whatever Bill planned go. He could only hope that the blond in time would forget his quest for revenge.

Ford looked over Bill. In that moment he recalled all he had went through to bring Bill back to their side. He hoped that would be their last visit to the hospital for some time.

"Bill," Ford called. Bill downed the rest of his soda before looking over. Ford put his spoon down next to his empty bowl. "You said you have the notes for the healing potion?"

Bill nearly choked. He swallowed the bit of soup then nodded his answer.

"Not out of the hospital for two hours and you're already talking work," Stan commented.

Ford pretended not to hear his brother's words.

Seeing that lunch was practically finished, Bill hurried to his room. Soos busied himself with washing the dishes. A few seconds later Bill returned with a ripped sheet of paper folded into fours. With a sheepish smile he handed it to the author.

Ford accepted the gift. He sighed as he read over the ingredients for the healing potion. The handwriting was Alicia's. He glanced over the paper and glared at the demon.

"You took this out of Mrs. Remington's journal?" Ford asked.

Bill nodded.

Ford looked over the paper again. He wondered why he hadn't noticed a rip in one of the notebooks before. He flipped it over to see a journal entry dated for year he had not read up on.

"Which journal?" Ford asked.

Bill looked away.

Ford noticed the guilty look that Bill tried to hide.

"Bill," he repeated in a firmer tone. "Which journal?"

Without a word Bill returned to his room. Ford was tempted to follow, but waited for Bill to return. Stan cringed at his twin's foot tapping until Bill emerged in the kitchen once more. In his hands he held what appeared to be the bound notebooks from the lab. Ford wondered when Bill could have snuck off with them.

Without making eye contact, Bill placed the remaining three notebooks in Ford's hands. Ford ran his hand over the top one and took a deep breath.

"No more secrets," Bill said.

"You've been keeping these from me?" Ford asked, trying his best to mask the anger in his voice.

Bill nodded. "You asked for honesty, so...I'm coming clean," he said.

However he chose not to tell Ford that the journal entry detailing the spell that passed one demon's power to another was still hidden inside a pants pocket in his bedroom.

Ford dropped the bottom two on the table then flipped through the top one. Sure enough the words and dates written inside were not ones his eyes scanned previously. He felt a mixture of anger and hurt growing inside.

"When did you take these?" Ford inquired.

"A while ago," Bill replied. "Back when I was dating Chips."

"And you haven't tampered with them?" Ford asked as he grabbed the notebooks off the table.

Bill shook his head. He told himself that it technically wasn't a lie since he didn't verbally respond. Besides, he rationalized he only promised to try to tell the truth, and he had revealed most of his secrets. A meager two sheets of paper should be something he was allotted to keep to himself.

Pleased with the outcome, Ford picked up the new materials and headed for the lab without a word to the other three. Bill felt his stomach swell. He followed after Ford. The author quickened his strides. Bill called after him, but Ford refused to answer.

The door to the lab swung open. Bill stopped ten feet behind Ford. The human firmly grasped the bound journals that once belonged to the late Alicia Remington. Bill feared stepping too close.

"You're angry with me?" Bill asked.

Ford sighed. "No," he finally answered after a moment of silence. "I am disappointed," he continued. "Mostly with myself."

Bill watched the figure of Ford disappear down the stairs. The door to the lab shut behind the scientist, leaving Bill on the other side.

Bill's hand hovered over the keypad of the vending machine. He swallowed, knowing that Ford would be most annoyed with his presence at the moment. He let his arm fall by his side and hung his head.

"Oh, he's mad?" Soos guessed.

Bill sighed. "I...I really screwed up this time," he confessed.

"I'm sure it's not that bad," Soos said, hoping for the best.

"Sorry's not gonna fix this one," Bill replied.

It broke Soos' heart to see his friend who was just released from the hospital two hours ago looking so glum.

He looked out the gift shop window and his eyes lit up at the sheet of white covering the outside.

"Have you seen the snow?" Soos asked. He took Bill by the hand and guided him over to the large window.

The two looked out to see hefty flakes falling and merging into the clumps below.

"It's frozen rain, right?" Bill asked.

He turned and smiled widely at Bill. "Dude, we're gonna have so much fun."

The two hurried over to the equipment closet. Soos pulled on his winter coat and scarf that Mabel made him over the summer. Bill put on the hand-me-down coat and gloves Ford gave him as a gift a few weeks ago.

Right before Thanksgiving break Ford had found Fiddleford's old coat and gloves in a box stored off at the end of the basement. Since they were the right fit for Bill, Ford had offered them to his new assistant researcher.

Soos grabbed a couple of fur-lined hats off the shelf and placed one on Bill's head, then one atop his own.

It took a little extra effort to push open the door. The two stepped outside. Bill wrapped his arms around himself when he stepped into the frigid air. He watched his breath turn to fog.

"H-how is fr-fr-freezing to death fun, Qu-question Mark?" Bill asked.

Instead of a verbal reply Bill watched the larger man jump from the porch. He landed in the powdery fluff below. Slowly the blond made his way down the steps. Soos laid on his back and waved his arms and legs. A handful of snow fell off the back of Soos' jacket when he stood. In his wake there laid a figure in the shape of an angel.

Soos pointed to the snow angel then motioned for Bill to try. The demon was hesitant.

Despite his body's reminder that it was a stupid idea, Bill laid down in the snow. The cold seeped through his clothes making him shiver more. He looked up at Soos who nodded for him to try. Bill shut his eyes and copied the movements he saw Soos make.

When he stood he wasn't surprised to see his wasn't as clear as the other man's. His angel looked more deformed.

Bill turned to say something only for a snowball to collide with his face. He shook the snow away and stared with his mouth open. Soos tossed a second one. Bill turned his head and the snow smacked against his hat.

Bill narrowed his eyes. He saw the enemy trying a third attack. Bill grinned and darted behind a tree. He shoved his hands into the snow and pulled out his own weapon. He rounded it and peered around the tree trunk to see Soos waiting for him. Bill ducked in time to miss the assault.

With a laugh Bill launched his first snowball. It hit Soos in the belly. The handyman merely laughed then readied another ball.

Again Bill dodged. He laughed as he threw three in a row. One by one they pelted the childlike man. The fourth caught Soos off guard and he was knocked on his butt. The two laughed.

Stan stood on the porch with a cup of hot tea in hand. He shook his head at his employee's behavior. He figured since there were no customers, and not likely to have any anytime soon in the present weather, he could let them play. Just for today.

Both Bill and Soos noticed the new presence. Bill nodded at Stan then grinned. Soos caught what Bill was trying to say and mirrored his smile.

They waited for Stan to finish the tea and put it down before they launched their attack. Stan yelled as he was pelted with four snowballs. Stan turned to see the two of them pointing and laughing at his expense.

"If that's how you want it," Stan hissed. He pulled a pair of gloves out of his pocket and covered his fingers. He scooped up a nice helping of snow from the porch and formed a large snowball with it. "Then it's war!" he yelled and aimed.

Bill didn't have time to dodge. He took the snowball to the face and fell down. His falling form accidentally knocked Soos down. Soos landed on his stomach and Bill on his back. The two looked up to see Stan charging at them with more ammo.

"Retreat!" Soos cried.

Bill scurried to his feet, his boots spraying snow as he took off.

Soos and Bill hid behind a row of pine trees. Bill knelt down and with the help of his magic, formed twenty snowballs. He and Soos nodded then peeked out from the tree trunks.

Once Stan was in sight, the two let the snowballs fly. Stan yelped as he was hit again and again. He yelled out his surrender before his opponents could finish.

Stan backed up against a tree and his employees came out of their fortress laughing. Bill and Soos gave each other high fives then turned to their boss.

"You two cheated, I know it," Stan grumbled.

"Can't prove it," Bill teased.

"Alright, come inside before you two get frostbite," Stan said and waved for them to follow.

Stan glanced over his shoulder, wearing a sly smile. Soos and Bill took the bait. He waited until they were in place then smacked the center of the tree trunk. The two looked up as a blanket of snow fell upon the both of them, covering their heads and torsos with the frost.

Bill shook his head and laughed. His hat fell to the ground. Drops of white clung to his now wet curls.

"You were right, this is fun," Bill said to Soos.

The three made their way into the shack. Stan announced that he was going inside before he caught a cold. He let them know the snow would linger for about three to four months, and by that time they would be sick of it.

Nonetheless, the two were not ready to head back in. For the next fifteen minutes Soos instructed Bill on how to build a snowman. Again Bill relied on his magic to help roll the large sphere needed for the base of their snow creature. Soos topped it with a less rounded ball. Bill perfected the perfect shape for the head.

The blond leaped up on one of the trees and grabbed a branch. He kicked the trunk and the branch snapped in two. Bill realized his mistake too late as he along with the broken branch fell to the ground. The two feet of snow cushioned his fall. He held the materials they could use for the arms high in the air. Soos laughed and accepted them. The arms were jabbed into the middle sphere of the snowman.

A pinecone was selected for the nose and several stones worked for the eyes and mouth. Bill snatched his hat off his head and planted it atop their creation. The two stepped back to admire their work. It was far from perfect, but it was theirs.

Without the fur to warm his head, Bill found himself shivering more than before. He wrapped his arms tighter around himself and stated that he too would head inside to thaw out. Soos felt he had enough fun for one afternoon and followed his friend's cue.

The two stepped inside and stomped excess snow from their shoes. Bill removed the jacket and hurried to the living room where the main source of the heat originated. Stan sat in the chair nursing a fresh cup of tea and watching some cheesy Christmas special. The instant he noticed company in the room he scrambled for the remote and changed it to a sports channel.

"You didn't see nothin', Blondie," Stan grunted.

Bill placed his finger against his lips and winked at his employer.

Bill pushed through to the kitchen. He quickly made a cup of hot chocolate for each of those in the house. One was delivered to both Soos and Stan in the TV room. He balanced his and Ford's on a tray then walked to the gift shop. Bill looked out the window and his lips curved at a horrible idea. He hurried outside to plan a surprise for his dearest Ford. Said surprise for Ford was hidden in the other hand. He punched in the code then made his way down to the lab.

It was colder in the basement, due to the heat from the house not reaching that level. The heater in the corner was not turned on. As always Ford worked away at whatever project occupied his thoughts at the present moment. Bill was certain he examined the recipe for the potion. Again Bill was hit with guilt that he should have provided Ford with that information the first time he asked.

Ford felt another presence and turned to see Bill facing him with a tray of steaming hot chocolate in hand. Bill waited until Ford gave permission for him to move closer. Carefully, Bill approached and lowered the tray so that Ford could grab his mug.

The author stared into the cup to see the brown liquid covered by a thick layer of whipped cream, seven marshmallows, and a shake of chocolate sprinkles. Ford blew into the cup before taking a long sip. He moaned at the beverage warming his throat.

"It's good," Ford said and placed it on the desk next to his research.

Bill placed the tray on the adjacent table. The item in his other hand was placed beside the tray. He could only hope it would remain intact until he felt safe to use it.

Bill stood behind Ford. The author worked quietly. He wondered if Ford figured he left, or if he was purposely ignoring him. His heart ached at not knowing.

"I'm sorry, Sixer," he finally said. Ford cringed at the apology. "I really am," Bill pressed. "For being deceitful, and well...everything else."

"That's enough," Ford interrupted.

"I'm being earnest, Sixer," Bill pleaded.

Ford turned. He rubbed the sore area on the bridge of his nose then adjusted his glasses. "I wish I could believe you," he said.

That blow hit hard. Even so, Bill could not deny he deserved it.

Bill moved closer. Ford held up his hand to halt him.

"At least believe I do love you," Bill said.

"I can't trust anything you say," Ford replied.

Bill narrowed his eyes. "Then trust this."

Without warning Bill leaned forward and claimed Ford's lips with his. Ford pushed his palms against Bill's chest. Bill pushed harder and Ford lowered his defense.

Bill sat down on Ford's lap. He clamped his hands together behind Ford's back. Ford knew it was a mistake to let his emotions have control if even for a second. However, the look in Bill's eyes proved the truth in his words.

"I love you," Bill whispered in Ford's ear.

Bill moved back and offered a half smile. "I thought you said you'd never love me."

Bill smirked. "I lied."

Ford grabbed the tip of Bill's chin. He lowered Bill's face and let his lips clasp onto Bill's. Bill moaned and leaned into the kiss. Ford pulled Bill closer until their chests touched.

They parted. With eyes halfway shut Bill pecked Ford on the cheek.

"Do you forgive me?" he asked. "For everything?"

"There's a lot I can't forgive you for, and never will," Ford replied. He gave Bill a chaste kiss on the lips. "But this I will."

Bill scooted away. He stood up and reached for the surprise he prepared for Ford. Ford looked up at the blond. In hindsight he should've guessed Bill was up to something.

"I'm sorry for everything," Bill said. He grabbed the ball of ice. Ford noticed Bill's smirk too late. "But mostly for this."

Before Ford could process Bill's words he yelled at the piercing cold against his back. Bill laughed while Ford reached into his sweater to remove the large snowball Bill inserted inside.

Ford grabbed the chunk of ice and glared as it gradually melted. He tossed the snowball against the wall and let his glare fall on Bill. At the sound of Bill's laughter Ford was reminded of a certain weakness of Bill's.

Bill's smile fell as Ford's grew.

"Now you're going to get it," Ford declared.

He tackled Bill to the ground. Bill tried to scurry away, but Ford was too fast. Ford reached for Bill's ribs and tickled him mercilessly.

"Haha! No! Body spasms!" Bill cried as he thrashed. "Not again!"

Ford moved to Bill's armpits and tickled harder. Bill squirmed, laughing and begging for mercy.

"I give! Hahaha. Please! Ah! Haha! Sixer, stop!" Bill pleaded.

Ford granted him mercy.

Bill looked up to see Ford smiling down at him.

Bill wrapped his arms under Ford's and pulled him down. Ford kissed Bill on the lips one last time before moving to his feet. He took hold of Bill's outstretched hand and yanked him up.

Ford sat back down in his chair and picked up his cup. Bill pushed his chair right next to Ford's. The two drank from their mugs of hot chocolate, just enjoying the silence in each other's company.

Bill broke the silence with, "Question Mark and I beat your brother in a snowball fight."

Ford chuckled. He thought of all the times Stan had cornered and defeated him with snowballs.

"I'm sorry I missed that," Ford said.

Bill leaned his head against Ford's shoulder. While stirring his chocolaty drink he offered, "Winter'll be here a while." He grinned at the human. "We can always have an encore."

Ford smiled and draped his arm around Bill. Bill leaned against Ford. Ford shut his eyes and let himself return to that happier time when he and Bill had the world at their feet.

* * *

 **As promised, a sugary sweet fluff chapter. Also, some of you wanted Ford to tickle Bill after it was mentioned a few chapters back, so I included that too.**

 **Bill finally admitted his feelings. Ford still hasn't, but he's proved his love in other ways.**

 **I'm considering doing a Christmas chapter. The younger twins won't be present, but I might do something small with Bill, Ford, Stan, possibly Soos, and maybe even possibly Wendy. No real decisions yet.**

 **Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this one.**


	54. Revenge

**I'm so happy you all liked the fluff of the previous chapter. Well, since I did a fluff chapter, now I've got to do a bit heavier one.**

 **Thank you to Energy witch, Ella Le Hissy, Catwildes, I'mnotaguestanymore, Guest, Nom, Gu3t, DiamondLuna2, I Am SPOON, and TheEvil4ssHole for all your wonderful reviews.**

 **I Am SPOON: Your comment made me laugh so hard.**

 **Insert Name Here: I haven't yet decided if I'm going to have Ford find out about that little secret, at least not at this moment. If he does, I don't know if he could forgive deceit a fourth time.**

 **This chapter is dedicated to all the reviewers who wanted a Bill and Wendy bonding chapter. There's a bit of BillFord, but mostly focuses on Bill and Wendy.**

* * *

A little after one Bill scooted away from Ford's hold. He looked down at the sleeping man. Ford's steady breathing made him smile.

Bill leaned over and gently kissed Ford on his forehead. Ford's eyebrows knitted and he moaned then returned to his relaxed state.

As tempting as it was to sit there and watch the man sleep (as he had done plenty in the past), he had a mission that needed to be completed.

As quietly as he could, Bill stepped down off the bed and tiptoed to the exit. He cringed at the amount of noise the elevator made. Bill glanced over his shoulder to see Ford still fast asleep. He figured after three decades in the portal, he would be accustomed to waking at every suspicious noise.

Nonetheless Bill boarded the elevator and rode it to the top.

The light from the stairway illuminated the gift shop. Bill looked around then made his way to his room. A few minutes later he had everything he needed and snuck onto the porch.

He tapped his foot while shivering. His breath formed into fog and mocked his discomfort. He smiled as headlights announced the vehicle's approach. Bill took off down the steps and climbed into the opening van door.

Bill knocked snow from his hair as he greeted his friends.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Thompson asked from the front seat.

"Dude, don't be lame," Lee teased.

Nate punched Bill in the arm. "Cipherbomb here is gonna give it to the man."

"Cipherbomb?" Bill asked.

"Yeah, we came up with a cool nickname for you, man," Lee replied.

"Sounds like a cheap and gross drink," the person in the passenger seat commented.

Bill looked up and smiled at the dark-haired boy who refused to look at him. Despite Robbie's cold tone, it didn't hide the anxiety Bill felt radiating off of him.

Bill realized the quiet presence in the seat behind him. He glanced back to see Wendy sitting there with her arms crossed.

She noticed his stare and said, "Don't get yourself arrested."

Bill smiled then turned around in his seat.

A few minutes later the van came to a stop. Thompson parked a block away from where they would be doing their work. He shakily stepped out of the car, praying that they wouldn't get caught.

The group hurried down the sidewalk. At the very least they were thankful the city removed the snow from public pathway, otherwise their tracks would give them away.

Bill peered around the side of the building. The motel that had housed him for a week and a day sat in view. He seethed as he thought of the manager who refused him his money when he didn't even stay half the allotted time.

Bill nodded at the others. On his command they crept over to the motel property. It took little effort for them to scale the fence. Bill used his magic to lower himself over without having to climb. Robbie's breathing hitched, but he tried to play it cool. The rest of the group high fived and fist bumped him.

Robbie passed out the cans of black and red spray paint. Wendy came prepared with a few cans she stole from her dad's shed. Bill found a pink one that Mabel had left behind lost and forgotten under the chair in the living room earlier that day.

The group dispersed. Each of the windows on the first floor were entirely painted while the few occupants slept in bliss inside.

Bill approached the room that had housed him. The caution tape had been removed. He wondered if the manager went ahead and gave the room he was currently still paying for to a new tenant.

The blond shook the can. He sprayed neon pink all over the window. Sure it was less terrifying than the darker colors the rest of his team selected, but at the very least it would cause confusion and annoyance to the manager.

A smirk crept over Bill's face. He placed his gloved palms against the glass. He shut his eyes and muttered an incantation. He grinned as he imagined the horrors the current resident witnessed in his sleep.

Bill heard a shriek from the inside. He stepped back and his crimson irises returned to their gold hue. The small dream illusion was nowhere near as terrifying as it could be if he had even half his power. However, it was enough to serve his purpose.

Bill applied a second layer to cover up the prints left behind by his gloves. He made a mental note to throw them in the fire once they returned home.

The group met up close to the main office once the task was done. The empty cans were all deposited in Robbie's backpack. Thompson shuddered as he disposed of his, but not because of the cold.

Wendy pointed at the manager's car parked in front of the office. She nodded at Bill who smirked at her idea. The two held tight to their cans. Bill shook the paint as he laughed under his breath. Bill stepped in front of the windshield and Wendy took the back one. On the count of three they released the paint.

Bill laughed as the windshield was quickly covered by neon pink. Wendy snapped up and put her finger against her lips. Bill never heard or saw her warning. His maniacal laugh filled the air.

The rest of the teenagers came running to see what was so funny. Lee and Nate cheered as Bill defaced the manager's vehicle.

Through the light in the window, everyone except for Bill saw the manager approaching the door.

"Dude, let's go!" Wendy shouted and grabbed Bill's hand. He dropped the paint can by the car as he was dragged away from the motel.

In the distance they heard the angry shouts of the manager. Bill laughed as he imagined the balding man turning red and jumping about as he raged at the damage.

Quickly they piled into the van. Thompson didn't wait to make sure everyone was buckled up before he took off.

"Hey, don't drive like a loony!" cried Robbie. "It'll make us stand out."

"Just calm down!" Wendy exclaimed.

"That was intense," Lee laughed.

"All thanks to Cipherbomb," Nate cheered and clapped Bill on the back.

"Do we have all the evidence?" Robbie asked. He searched through his backpack and sighed in relief at seeing all his cans accounted for.

"My two are in there," Wendy said leaning over the seat.

"Eight total," Robbie announced.

"I dropped mine!" Bill shouted.

A choir of panic arose from those within the van.

"It's, it's okay," Wendy said. She pointed to Bill's hands. "You're wearing gloves. No finger prints."

"Mabel," Bill argued. "It's her can. Her prints are all over it."

"This was a bad idea," Thompson lamented.

"It's okay," Lee said trying to calm the group. "We're all underage. The worse we'll get is community service."

"I'm not doing community service," growled Robbie.

Thompson looked like he was about to cry.

Wendy leaned against the back of her seat. She would never get into college with a criminal record. She placed her hand against her head and mourned her chance of ever leaving the lumber town. Her father would definitely ship her off to the logging camp the upcoming summer, if not the next day.

"Stop the car, I'm going back," Bill ordered.

All eyes (save Thompson, who was driving) landed on Bill.

"Man, we can't let you," Nate argued.

"It was my idea and I dropped it," Bill reminded him. His grin widened. "I'll set things right."

The car halted at a stoplight. Bill opened the door and threw himself out. The others watched as he rolled in the snow, scrambled to his feet and started for the motel.

"Bill!" Wendy screamed from the rolled down window. "Are you nuts?"

"Of course I am!" was Bill's reply. We waved at them with a wide smile then continued on his way.

"Let him go," Robbie argued. He hoped Bill would arrive to see cops already on the scene. The thought of Bill being dragged to the police car in handcuffs comforted him.

The light changed to green. Thompson hesitated. Wendy used that time to jump the vehicle and hurry after Bill. The rest of the group were both in awe and terrified. She yelled for them to go on without her.

It didn't take long for Wendy to catch up to Bill. The two stopped just outside the motel room. The manager yelled at someone. The two closed in to see the angry man screaming into the telephone.

"What are you going to do?" Wendy asked in a whisper.

"Plan B," Bill said with a laugh.

Wendy grabbed Bill's arm as he went to confront the manager.

"Don't," she pleaded. She looked over at the raging man then back at the demon.

"It's what I wanted to do from the start," Bill said with glee dripping from his voice. He stared at his target. "But Fordsy wouldn't approve of it."

"But he'd approve of this?" Wendy whispered, motioning to the vandalism.

"Compared to what I'm about to do..." Bill began. His eyes flashed red and his fangs grew. "Oh yes."

Wendy released her hold on Bill. She watched with wide eyes and a gaping mouth as Bill neared the man they had just escaped.

He stepped into sight. The manager whipped around at the new presence. He gasped when he recognized the man standing halfway in the light.

"You," he hissed.

"Me," Bill said with a laugh. "Oh, yes, it's me."

He moved closer. The manager gripped a metal wrench he always kept on him for protection.

"Don't be ridiculous," Bill said and snatched the weapon from the shorter man. The wrench clanged as it smacked against the sidewalk.

Wendy trembled. She wished she had not let go of Bill. She hoped that the spell would take effect soon before Bill did something they'd all regret.

"Don't come closer!" the shorter man yelled. "The police-the police are on the way."

"All you had to do was refund my money," Bill continued. He ignored the rising pain in his stomach. "Even half of it." He turned his head to spit a bit of stringy vomit. He looked back up at the human. "Now all these repairs are going to cost way more than a measly hundred."

Wendy stood in the shadows with her eyes widened.

Bill's stomach lurched. He bent over and pretended to be laughing. He grabbed his knees and felt the bile forcing its way up his esophagus. Effort was put into hiding the blue glow on his left hand.

The manager was backed against the chain-length fence. He looked over in the direction of approaching sirens.

Bill used the distraction to rid his stomach of its contents. Tomato and beef soup tasted horrible coming back up. Bill ran the sleeve of his coat across his mouth.

His legs wobbled as he continued to walk. Despite the wave of dizziness, he continued on with a smile on his face.

"Of course now that I'm really pissed off," Bill said. His eyes switched to crimson.

The manager shrieked. He turned to run, but tripped over his own feet. He grabbed onto one of the holes on the fence and shakily pulled himself back up.

Bill smirked and snapped his fingers.

The entire motel burst into flames. The manager pushed his back against the fence and yelled in horror. The colored windows shattered as black smoke poured out. The flames danced all the way down the building.

His eyes landed on his precious office building. The structure crumbled around the leaping flames. His eyes watered. His money box was likely being ravaged by the fire. The business his father-in-law had left him in charge of smoldered.

Shakily he looked up at Bill and screamed at the red-eyed creature staring back at him. Bill laughed, displaying the fangs that glistened in the flame light.

The manager sunk to his knees. He grabbed onto what hair remained on the sides of his head and yanked. His face pressed against the tarmac of the parking lot. The sounds of the fire consuming his livelihood combined with Bill's laughter echoed behind the hands he pressed against his ears.

Bill slowly approached the weeping man. He leaned over and whispered in his ear, "Was it worth it?"

The man sobbed. Bill stepped back and chuckled. He made his way over to the vandalized car and snatched up the can of spray paint. He grinned at the redhead who stood with her mouth hanging open.

When Wendy could finally speak she asked, "What? What did you..."

Bill's grin increased. "Just a little illusion," he said with a wiggle of his fingers.

Wendy looked back at the broken man crying over a loss. She looked back at the motel. Other than a few major updates and paying to remove the paint from the windows, there wasn't much in terms of repairs.

The two walked away from the property and turned the corner just as the police showed up. Wendy felt a little bad for the man's state, but according to most people in the town, he was no good.

Bill fell to his knees. Wendy spun around to see Bill clutching her stomach with one hand and pressing against the sidewalk with the other.

"Dude, what's wrong?" Wendy asked.

Bill smiled despite his head spinning. "That one uses a lot of energy."

Wendy shook her head and called Thompson to come pick them up.

"You are worthless, man," Wendy commented when she hung up.

Bill laughed. He leaned against the side of the building until their ride arrived. Melting snow dripped about a foot away from him.

"But I suppose that was kind of cool," the teenager admitted.

Bill bowed his head. "I am, aren't I?" he said with a laugh.

Wendy smirked and kicked up a good hunk of snow into Bill's face. He jumped up and yelped at the sudden cold. Wendy didn't bother hiding her laughter.

"I'll get you back for this, Red, just you wait," Bill said pointing a finger at her.

Wendy lifted her eyebrows. "I'll be waiting."

It took little time for the van to arrive. Everyone was relieved to hear that there would be no charges against them. However, Bill never explained why.

"Way to go, Cipherbomb!" Lee cheered.

The two pounded fists.

Bill was dropped off at the Mystery Shack. He waved off his new set of friends.

As quietly as possible, Bill snuck into the shack. He tiptoed over to the vending machine.

Bill smiled as he approached the lab. The coat was shed and the soiled gloves tossed in the wastebasket. Bill made a quick trip to the bathroom then moved to the bed.

He pulled back the covers and snuggled up close to the warm body.

Without opening his eyes, Ford asked, "Where were you?"

Bill started. He smiled and draped his arm over Ford's chest.

"Bill," Ford pressed.

"Don't worry about it, Sixer," Bill said and kissed the other man on the cheek. "Just go back to sleep." He then kissed him on the lips.

Ford smiled. He pulled Bill in tight. The demon yelled in surprised, then grinned when he felt the warmth. He nuzzled his head under Ford's neck.

"You're not going anywhere else tonight," the gray-haired man spoke.

Bill looked up at the man staring down at him.

"I don't plan on it," Bill said with a laugh. He pecked Ford's lips with his own, then shut his eyes.

Ford sighed and tightened his hold on Bill. He wondered why he ever granted Bill permission to share his bed. Those soft curls tickled his chin. Perhaps it wasn't such a bad thing after all.

* * *

 **There's a little bit of fluff here.**

 **The illusion Bill did here is the same type he used on Robbie back in the Haunted Shack chapter. He can't hurt anyone physically, but people outside the Pines family he can still perform illusions on. Bill only has a small fraction of his magic, which goes to show just how powerful he is. The moral of this chapter: Don't try to rip off Bill, it won't end well.**

 **I might do a Christmas chapter next. Fluff and possibly some more drama.**


	55. Decorating

**Thank you everyone who read the last chapter. I just thought it was time for Bill to remind everyone why Ford and everyone else was so afraid of Bill entering their dimension.**

 **Thank you to my awesome reviewers: TheEvil4ssHole, I'mnotaguestanymore, Rivkae Winters, DiamondLuna2, Energy witch, Guest, Catwildes, Gu3t, Potions Failure, I Am SPOON, and Insert Name Here! As always, your reviews make my day! :)**

 **BillFord drama ahead.**

* * *

That Saturday Ford, Wendy, Bill, and Soos ventured into the woods to find a good tree. Wendy and Ford scouted for the best choice while Soos and Bill pelted each other with snowballs.

Bill grinned and held his hand out towards Soos. He grinned and pointed at the man leading their mission. Bill scooped up a huge helping of snow. He nodded at Soos and both tossed one at the back of Ford's head.

Ford spun around to see Bill and Soos doubled over in laughter. Bill fell forward in the snow and laughed harder, ignoring the piercing sting against his cheeks. Ford sighed and turned away.

"Serves you right," Ford commented with his back to Bill.

"Oh, Sixer, don't be like that," Bill said laughing. He jumped up and brushed snow from his jacket front. He ran over and took hold of Ford's arm.

Ford gave the blond a half smile. He noticed Soos smiling at them and pulled his arm away from Bill. The demon whined and crossed his arms with a pout.

"Stop being so childish," Ford chided and continued on.

Wendy called out that she found the perfect tree. Soos tied ropes to the top of the branches. He and Bill each took one end. The redhead pulled the hatchet attached to her belt, spun it once, then started hacking. Ford took hold of his ax and chopped on the other side. As the tree fell, Bill and Soos lowered it to the ground.

The tree landed, splashing snow on Soos and Bill. The two high fived.

Ford revealed a box from his jacket. He removed the top then placed it in the tree's wake. The other three stared at the collection of gold and red tinsel inside. Soos looked down at the box then back up at the author. The handyman shrugged then helped the other three lift the tree. It was carefully loaded in the bed of Soos' truck. The chords were applied and then the four headed back to the shack.

They entered to find Stan topping a Santa hat on all three heads of his fake taxidermy creature.

The tree was positioned over by the counter. Several pine needles littered the floor by the time they got it in place. Ford left the room while Soos began to add the lights.

Soos handed the cord to Bill. Bill finished applying the line of lights. Soos plugged the chord in and the two admired the red and green lights shining in the gift shop.

Ford walked in with a box of ornaments he found in the basement. Due to it possibly bringing back old memories, he invited Fiddleford over to help decorate the tree. So far the guest had not shown up, but now that he got on with his family, he wondered if he'd even be interested in showing up. After all he had put McGucket through, Ford wondered why he was so quick to forgive him. He looked over at Bill and realized he could be asking himself the same question.

Wendy stepped down from the ladder. The chain of fake icicles hung from the ceiling.

Stan stood in the center of the gift shop and stared at their work. "The place looks festive enough I can charge double for a holiday tour."

"I think you're missing the point of the holiday," Ford retorted.

Stan rolled his eyes. He wore a smug grin. "Don't care, still doin' it."

"Mr. Ford, did you ever celebrate Christmas in the portal?" Soos asked.

"Not exactly," Ford answered. "Some winter holidays, but different. Some unpleasant to watch." The dark look on his face dissuaded everyone but Bill from curiosity.

"That's right," the blond said while tapping his chin and looking at the ceiling. "On the third quadrant of the planet Fleddrig in the dimension of Yorminidge they..."

Ford placed his hand over Bill's mouth. "Never speak that custom again," the author ordered.

"Not sure if I want to know," Soos commented.

"Trust me you don't," Ford replied. He shook his head to try and rid the horrors of that ceremony.

Soos noticed the FedEx truck pulling into the driveway. He offered to take care of the business while Stan crouched down to hide on the other side of the counter.

A little over two minutes later Soos walked in with a large, brown box in his hand. He placed it down on the register counter. Stan stood and made his way to the front of the package. Written on the side were Dipper and Mabel's names.

He pulled a switchblade from his jacket and ripped down the center of the tape. The four flaps were folded open. On top of the smaller boxes was a card.

Stan opened the envelope to see a Christmas card with the twins and their parents smiling. The rest of the group peered over Stan's shoulder. Bill was surprised to see Mabel dressed in a red formal dress rather than her usual sweater. He chuckled at the sight of Dipper in dapper fashion.

The card was opened and Stan read out the typical card greeting signed by the entire family. On the sides each twin was allowed to write their own message.

Stan read Dipper's first: _Merry Christmas, Grunkle Stan and Ford, Wendy, and Soos. I hope you're all doing well. Build a snow gremlin._

Bill pretended not to be offended that he wasn't included in the note. He hadn't expected him to.

He then read the message from Mabel: W _e don't have snow, but I heard all of you do. If I did I would make so many snowmen and snowwomen. And I'd make each of them a snowkitty. I hope you all like your presents. Each of you have a Mabel only creation. Lots of Christmas fun._

A box was handed to Ford, one to Bill, one to Wendy, and the last to Soos.

"They're not coming for Christmas break?" Bill asked.

"They're goin' to Jersey to visit their grandpa," Stan answered.

Ford's heart stung as he thought of his older brother he hadn't seen in over three decades. The poor guy probably thought he was dead.

"Stanley, we really ought to go visit him sometime," Ford said.

Stan smiled at Ford. "I was just thinkin' the same thing." He opted not to remind his brother he was banned from the state of New Jersey.

"Can we open them now?" Soos asked.

"Yes, can we?" Bill added.

"I don't see why not?" Stan replied and tore into his box.

The group opened their boxes to see they each had a scarf and mitten set handmade by the female twin. Dipper included a box or bag of each person's favorite snacks. Soos opened the bag of Burrito Bites and popped a few in his mouth.

Bill held the bag of M&Ms in his hand. He figured Mabel either talked her brother into buying them, or snuck them in on her own after all the presents were finished. At the very least he felt a strange warmth that the kids included him.

The box was almost tossed away when he noticed an extra item under the tissue paper. He placed the knits and candy on the counter. His fingers pushed away the crinkling white paper. A red stocking sat at the bottom with a note pinned to it.

The note read: _Bill, I saw this and thought of you. -Mabel. PS: Don't be angry._

Bill lifted an eyebrow then took the stocking out of the box. It was red with a gingerbread man holding a rattle with a pacifier in his mouth. Beneath it read: Baby's First Christmas.

Wendy laughed when she saw the item in Bill's hand. Stan snatched it from his hand and also began to laugh.

"We're hanging this up," Stan cried.

He grabbed a tack from the plastic container and rushed to the wall where his, Soos', and Wendy's were nailed. He pressed the tack into the loop of Bill's new stocking.

"That's one down," Stan said when he admired his work. He laughed at the scowling demon then turned to his brother. "If you ain't got one in that box, I'm gonna get you one."

Earlier that day when Soos realized that neither Bill nor Ford had one, he insisted that one be purchased for each as soon as possible. Saving a dollar on a second stocking pleased the conman.

"I'll go through it when Fiddleford gets here," Ford replied. In all honesty he couldn't remember if their stockings were inside. He was surprised the Christmas decorations weren't thrown out when Stan took over the shack.

The crew snacked on popcorn while they waited for customers, while Stan worked on Christmas or winter themed attractions. They had been busy during the first few hours, but for the last four, the gift shop felt like a ghost town.

Headlights approached the shack. Heavy footsteps arrived followed by the door swinging open. Old Man McGucket greeted those within.

"Fiddle-Diddle!" Bill cheered.

"Triangle, yer lookin' good," Fiddleford replied.

Fiddleford took in the display. He smiled and commented on it bringing back memories of his early years. Ford felt guilty for being the reason he erased those memories in the first place.

"Thanks fer havin' me over, fellers," Fiddleford said and sat down in front of Ford.

Ford opened the Tupperware box that had been in storage for over thirty years. The combined scents of plastic, cinnamon, and pine escaped from the enclosed bin.

Bill handed their guest a cup of black tea with two spoonfuls of sugar stirred in. McGucket thanked him and took a huge gulp. He nodded and spoke his approval of the taste.

Bill squealed in delight then sat down beside Ford. He rested his chin on Ford's shoulder and put his hand atop the other man's. Ford shook him off and gave him a warning glare. Bill returned Ford's glare with one of his own. Remembering where he was, Ford removed the frown from his face and returned to his previous task.

The two former research partners searched through the Christmas ornaments while the others watched. For the most part they were generic baubles and a few common figurines: angels, candies, stockings, and Santa Claus.

"Is it bringing anything back?" Ford asked.

Fiddleford tilted his head to the side. He picked up a figurine of a dog in a Santa hat. He turned it over, inspecting every angle. He placed it back in the box then looked up at the ceiling decorated for the holiday.

"I do remember us dragging a fresh tree through that door," McGucket said pointing at the gift shop entrance.

"That was an experience," Ford said with a laugh.

"Those little men chased us all the way back," the engineer said before bursting into laughter.

Ford also recalled that night. The gnomes had chased them through the forest. Eventually they had reached the shack. A hoard of gnomes blocked the entrance. Realizing they were surrounded and outnumbered, they surrendered. The leader claimed the tree they hacked down was from their territory and demanded something in return. It cost them a good amount of tinsel, but in the end they were able to keep their tree.

Bill laughed as Ford finished the story. He laid down on his belly and propped himself up by folding his elbows on Ford's though.

"Do you mind?" Ford whispered.

Bill sat up and crossed his arms. He looked to see the old friends sharing moments from the past. The blond sighed and laid back with his arms under his head.

They continued to search through the decorations. Ford smiled when he came upon a set of stockings. One belonged to him. Stan snatched it, and with a quick examination claimed it was good enough for reuse. Ford shook his head then turned his gaze back to Fiddleford who held his own stocking.

Fiddleford chuckled. "I remem'er us tryin' to stuff these without gettin' caught."

"How did that work out?" Soos asked.

"For the most part it did," Ford answered. "But one night we kept running into each other. Eventually we both passed out with the presents on us."

That earned a laugh from the group.

Ford looked into the box. His smile faded when he picked up a third stocking. It was much smaller than the previous two. The fabric was red velvet. In the center he stared upon the triangle with a single eye inside the shape. Ford's heart raced as he remembered painting Bill on his stocking. The gold words "Bill" were written at the top where the white fur was sewn on.

"And I remem'er that," Fiddleford said pressing his finger against the stocking. Ford retracted it from his grasp, afraid that a single touch would bring all of Bill's power back.

"It's Bill," Wendy said seeing the design made with fabric paint thirty-two years ago.

Bill sat up at the mention of his name. He noticed the stocking in Ford's hand and smiled. Again he leaned his chin on Ford's shoulder. The author shuddered at the added weight. He turned to see Bill pointing at the stocking.

"Oh yeah," Bill said. "I was here for two Christmases."

He tapped the side of Ford's head. Again Ford pushed him off.

"I don't know if he could even eat, but Stanford stuffed his stockin' with candy an' other sweets," Fiddleford said.

Ford felt heat rising in his neck and cheeks. He looked away so the rest of the group didn't notice-especially Bill.

"Come to think of it," Fiddleford said, not catching the tension. He stroked at his chin. "You always left him offerin's."

Ford took a deep breath. He knew his face was red as the stocking in his hand. The memories of leaving sweets in front of Bill's statues surfaced. At the time he only wanted to show his love and gratitude, now it filled him with bitterness and embarrassment.

"Maybe that's why you like candy so much," Soos said to Bill.

"Could be," Bill replied. He put his arm around Ford's waist and pressed his face against his hair. "He used to spoil me with it."

"He still does," Stan teased.

Everyone except for Ford laughed at that comment.

Wendy noticed how uncomfortable the conversation made Ford. She mentioned they should get started on the tree before closing time. Ford was quick to agree with her statement. He, Bill, and McGucket moved to their feet.

Fiddleford walked towards the tree, carrying the box of ornaments.

Soos turned on the radio and switched it to a channel that played holiday music all day until Christmas was over. The group quietly added the Christmas trinkets to the tree.

Ford hung a candycane ornament on the side of the tree. It was one of the gifts Fiddleford had put in his stocking the first Christmas they spent in the shack. They had only had a total of three Christmases there until Fiddleford married and moved out. Ford had filled the void knowing that Bill was still with him.

Ford started when he felt a hand slip into his. He yanked his hand away from Bill's and glared at the blond.

"Cut it out," he quietly ordered.

Bill pouted. Ford pushed by him. Bill grabbed a hold of Ford's wrist. The author snapped around with a glare.

"What did I do now?" Bill asked louder than Ford would've liked.

Ford pulled his arm free. "I'd appreciate it if you didn't show affection in front of our guests."

Bill's eyes narrowed.

The others in the room stared. Ford cringed as his face reddened further.

Ford replied in a hushed voice, "This isn't appropriate. We're not teenagers."

Stan moved closer.

"You didn't mind before," Bill argued.

"When we're in private," Ford whispered.

"Are you embarrassed by me?" Bill questioned.

Again Ford winced at how loud Bill chose to speak.

After a few seconds of silence Ford finally said, "Yes."

Bill crossed his arms and pouted. He exited the gift shop for the part of the house off limits to the customers.

Stan only shook his head.

Fiddleford approached Ford. The author's face flushed when he realized his old friend had witnessed the entire exchange.

"I'm sorry you had to see that, Fids," Ford said.

Fiddleford only smiled. "What're ya apologizin' for?" he asked.

"If he made you-any of you-uncomfortable," Ford replied.

McGucket shrugged. "Love's nothin' to be 'shamed of," he said.

Again Ford felt his face heating up.

"Yeah, there's no use tryin' to hide it anymore," Stan added. "We all know."

"Stanley," Ford argued.

"Yeah, it's kinda obvious, dawg," Soos replied.

"That's...that's not the point," Ford said. He suddenly found the tree much more interesting.

From behind the other four exchanged glances. Soos stared in the direction Bill left. He returned his attention to the person who had insulted him, and the only one who could make things right.

Ford heard footsteps approaching. The other body stopped directly beside him. The author turned to see his old friend smiling up at him.

"You always loved him, Stanford," Fiddleford said.

Ford found himself at a loss for words.

Fiddleford continued, "I may not remem'er much, but I do know that look you always had in yer eyes when talkin' or thinkin' 'bout him."

The other man's words shocked Ford. He recalled how nervous Fiddleford was after an encounter with Bill. In hindsight he wished he had listened to his assistant's advice earlier. It would have saved them from much grief.

The look on Fiddleford's face was not one of bitterness, hatred, or regret. He had forgiven Bill of all he had done in the past.

Nonetheless Ford refused to give into something so foolish.

"That was back when I was young and naive," said Ford. "I'll admit, I loved him at one point, but...it's in the past."

"Is it?" Stan pressed. Ford's eyes met with the firm look in his brother's. "I recall havin' to force someone to leave the hospital."

"That..." Ford began.

"And how you kicked down the door to get to him," Soos added.

"And all those other times you protected him," Wendy stated.

"Not to mention how jealous you were to see him with that skank," Stan teased.

"I was not jealous," Ford defended.

Everyone looked at him with disbelief in their eyes.

Fiddleford patted Ford on the shoulder and said, "Let me tell ya, Stanford, don't let a good thing go."

"Yeah, so stop bein' an idiot, you idiot," Stan ordered and whacked his twin over the head.

Ford rubbed the aching area as he headed into the kitchen where Bill waited. He frowned at the demon sitting at the table nursing a cup of hot chocolate. He watched Bill dip his spoon in the whipped cream. The blond let out a sigh and pushed the sweet drink away from him.

The blond looked over to see the source of his sorrow standing in the doorway. He averted his gaze, landing itself on the chocolately beverage he wished he felt like tasting.

"Bill," Ford began.

"What are we, Sixer?" Bill asked and sat up with his back against the chair. "Are we friends, lovers, what?"

Ford stayed silent.

"You care for me, right?" Bill asked.

"Of course I do," Ford answered.

"Then why are you so ashamed of others knowing?" Bill asked.

"It's inappropriate," Ford answered.

"Do you want to be with me or not?" Bill asked. He stood. The chair legs skidded across the floor.

Ford shook his head. "I trusted you with my heart once. I...I can't just give it blindly. Not again."

"How many times will I need to apologize for that?" Bill asked.

"Until I can wholly trust you again," Ford answered. He paused then added, "In the meantime, can you cut down on the affection in front of others?"

"No," Bill replied. He walked back into the threshold that separated the gift shop from the rest of the house. Bill crossed his arms and stared directly at the man. "Prove to me what we are now."

The other four turned. Soos was the first to notice and he turned to see Ford standing only a few feet away from Bill. He suddenly became nervous for the author.

Ford was confused until he looked up. His cheeks reddened. He lowered his line of vision until his eyes met with Bill's.

Fiddleford commanded everyone to look away and at least pretend to give the two of them their private moment.

"Bill, I'm not..." Ford said.

"Prove it," Bill demanded.

Ford's hands shook. He glanced over to see everyone acting as if they were more interested in dressing the tree. He looked back at Bill who stood with his hands on his hips.

Bill's lips parted. Ford bit down on his own bottom lip. He knew how delicious Bill's mouth was, but he wouldn't, he couldn't.

"I'm not going to do this," Ford said.

Bill lowered his head.

A blue bauble smacked against the side of Ford's head. He turned to see Stan glaring at him.

"Stop being an idiot," he mouthed and shook his head before returning to hanging ornaments on the tree.

Ford slowly approached Bill. The blond smiled. Ford felt his stomach jump. He tilted Bill's face up then claimed his lips. Bill moaned and deepened the kiss. Ford started. Soon the embarrassment was replaced with passion.

Bill put his hands around Ford's back to bring him closer. Ford mirrored the move. Bill lifted a hand to tangle his fingers in Ford's fluffy mane. They finally parted.

Looking half drunk Bill said, "Was that so hard, Sixer?"

With a smile Ford shook his head.

On the other side of the room the other four smiled. They resumed working when Bill and Ford walked away from the mistletoe, hands interlocked.

Stan pulled out the topper-a simple golden star. He placed it in his brother's hands.

"Wanna do the honors, Poindexter?" he asked.

Ford smiled and hung the star atop the Christmas tree. He stepped back and all six admired their work.

It was then Wendy noticed the clock.

"Woo-hoo, closing time!" the redhead cheered. She hurried for the supply closet to grab her coat.

"Big plans tonight?" Soos asked.

"Oh yeah, the gang's goin' ice skating," Wendy answered.

"Oh, that sounds like fun," Bill said. He turned to Ford. "Can we go too?"

"Can you even skate?" Ford asked.

"Nope," Bill replied with a laugh.

"Ford and I used to go skating all the time back in Jersey," Stan said. He smiled at the nostalgia. "One sport he was good at." Stan laughed at his own joke which no one else found funny.

"Now you have to go, Mr. Ford," Soos said.

"Come on, it'll be fun," said Wendy.

"What else you got to do?" Stan asked. His brother opened his mouth, but Stan put up a finger. "If you say research or anything nerdy I'm gonna punch ya."

"Very well," Ford agreed.

Everyone cheered and Stan readied to shut down the shack.

* * *

 **I had so much trouble writing the drama in this chapter. I know I rewrote Bill and Ford's argument and the other's reaction/intervention at least four times. I'm still not sure if I'm happy with it. Is it in character? Does everything fit? I don't know. I might end up rewriting it a few more times.**

 **I feel that Ford doesn't like PDA. He still doesn't fully trust Bill, despite the fact that he loves him. He just doesn't want his heart broken again. Throw in that he thinks PDA is inappropriate against Bill who strikes me as someone who likes to touch and show affection would lead to clashing when others are present.**

 **While writing the other four trying to convince Ford to go after Bill kept making me think of Meg and the Muses from Hercules during the "I Won't Say I'm In Love" scene.**

 **Anyway, the ice skating chapter is next.**


	56. The Skating Rink

**Here's the next chapter the very next day.**

 **Thank you Energy witch, Guest, SonderManatee, DiamondLuna2, Insert Name Here, and Catwildes for your reviews on the last chapter.**

* * *

The sign was switched from open to closed. Those in the shack bundled up in their winter attire. Bill proudly wore the mittens and scarf Mabel knitted for him. Soos laced up Bill's boots for him.

Fiddleford knew Bill's coat looked familiar, but couldn't place from where.

Wendy opened the door to be greeted by her friends. One at a time they pushed their way inside. The redhead glanced behind her to see Stan glowering while tapping his foot.

"Ready to go, Wendy?" Robbie asked and slipped an arm around her shoulder.

The teenage girl rolled her eyes before greeting him with a smile.

Robbie noticed the mistletoe hung above the doorway. He took hold of Wendy by the elbows and pulled her over. Wendy raised an eyebrow, but kept her smile.

"You know what we have to do?" Robbie said. "It's like tradition."

"Whoa. I thought he was dating Tambry," Thompson whispered.

"Nah, they broke up last week," Lee responded.

Nate didn't try hiding his smile.

Thompson turned his head away, once again pretending not to be offended that no one felt obligated to include him in the loop.

Wendy sighed then leaned in. Her ex-boyfriend caressed the side of her face. Their lips met and with a quick smack parted. Robbie stared at her with a sincere smile. Wendy's cheeks were slightly flushed, but she turned.

"You'll be glad you took me back," Robbie said.

"Alright, enough, let's get goin' before the ice melts," she cried.

The rest of the group hollered and followed the redhead out the door.

Those left inside walked onto the porch. They offered Fiddleford an invitation to the skating rink, which he denied. Soos offered to give him a lift back to Tate's house and would meet the others later.

Stan, Ford, and Bill waved the other two men off then climbed into Stan's car. He started it up and ignoring the speed limit, drove off in the direction of the night's entertainment.

"Jingle Bells" played over the radio as they pulled into the parking lot. The three exited the vehicle.

Bill ran over to the rink. With his hands atop the walls of the make-shift ice skating arena he watched the people of the town move about the frozen lake. Some were more graceful, and others just concentrated on not falling.

Ford paid for him and Bill to skate. Stan opted to just sit and watch the spectacle with the excuse he hurt his back while decorating the shack. Ford rolled his eyes at his brother's obvious lie and helped Bill lace his skates.

Bill jumped up once Ford was finished. Ford didn't have time to warn Bill before the blond slipped and fell on his stomach. Ford winced then rushed over to check on Bill. He sat up with a smile. Fortunately the fall missed his face and they hadn't made it out on the ice yet.

"Just wait for me," Ford instructed.

With a pout Bill complied.

It took little time for Ford to put on his skates. He glided over to the door and took Bill's hand in his. Carefully the author stepped onto the ice. A hint of nostalgia rushed over him. He almost expected to look out and see the frozen lakes and ponds of Glass Shard Beach before him.

He was brought back into reality when Bill clumsily clanked the blades of his skates onto the ice. Ford turned to see Bill clutching the wall.

Ford checked to make sure the coast was clear before skating backwards. The icy chill whipped against his cheeks. He turned to assist Bill. The demon was too eager and pushed against the wall before Ford was ready. Bill slipped and with arms waving fell on his butt.

"I told you to wait," Ford scolded. He heard Stan's laughter from the table, but chose to ignore him.

Bill laughed as Ford lifted him off the ice. The blond winced and rubbed the stinging area.

"That's gonna leave a bruise," Bill laughed.

Ford held out his other hand and Bill took it. Ford's grip was strong. Despite the wobbling of his legs, Bill was confident he wouldn't fall again if Ford had a hold of him.

Ford guided Bill across the ice.

"You're too stiff," Ford instructed. "Loosen up. No, loosen up. No, that's too rigid. Slow down. Slower."

Bill tried to follow Ford's directions, but his legs didn't want to cooperate. He didn't want to be all bruised up in the morning.

Bill slipped and grabbed Ford's jacket. The author stopped his skates and wrapped his arms around Bill's back. He waited until Bill's nerves eased. Gold eyes stared up at him. Ford had to keep himself from laughing at Bill's innocent expression accented by the smaller man's chill blushed cheeks.

"Let's try again," Ford offered.

He skated back with his hands still around Bill's. He stopped once their arms were straightened out. On Ford's cue Bill shakily skated in rhythm with him. His legs still wavered, but eventually found himself gaining confidence.

He slipped again and almost crashed into Ford. The human steadied him.

"I'm gonna fall," Bill cried.

"You're not going to fall," Ford assured him.

Neither one noticed some of the stares they received.

Bill faltered. His legs parted and he nearly fell. Ford caught him before he collided face-first with the ice and steadied him.

"Calm down," Ford instructed. "Don't think about gravity. Just move."

Bill let out a breath that formed into fog. Ford repeated his instructions. Bill nodded and tried to steady his legs.

"Whoa, Cipherbomb," Lee said as he stopped alongside him.

"Cipherbomb?" Ford asked.

"It's what we call him," Lee said and patted Bill on the shoulder.

"I don't really know myself," Bill explained.

Ford shook his head and decided it was best not to inquire.

"Dude, can't you skate?" Robbie teased when he joined his pal.

"Obviously not," Bill replied, his cheeks reddening, but not because of the chill.

Robbie laughed. "Lame."

"Hey, don't pick on him," Nate said approaching the other two. "Wendy said he's never skated before."

"Yeah, look at Thompson," Lee said pointing to their friend on the other side of the rink, clinging to the wall for dear life.

The three teenage boys laughed at their nonathletic friend's struggles.

Bill moved only to stumble. Again, Ford caught him and straightened him up. He heard Robbie's laughter over on his left.

Ford glared at Robbie. The look silenced the teen, but he still wore his smug grin.

"We'll keep trying," Ford said to Bill.

Robbie laughed over his shoulder. He spun on his skates and grinned at the demon. "Looks like Cipherbomb's not as cool as you thought he was." With that the dark-haired boy skated off towards Wendy.

Lee and Nate took one last glimpse at Bill before following after their friend.

Ford shook his head at the disrespectful youth.

"I think I'm done," Bill said.

Ford turned towards Bill. His previous smile had vanished.

"No. You wanted to skate and that's what we're going to do," Ford replied.

"But," Bill tried to argue.

Ford shook his head and skated backwards. Bill yelped, not expecting the sudden move. He crashed against Ford's chest. Ford smiled and stroked Bill's hair.

"You're doing fine," he said.

"I'm an embarrassment," Bill whispered.

"We all start as beginners," Ford reminded him.

Bill smiled. He nodded and allowed Ford to guide him around the ice rink for a few more minutes. Several more times Bill stumbled, but Ford never let go of him.

More people stopped to stare at them. Ford looked up from his partner to see a few people whispering among themselves. He chose to avert his eyes and look back at the man who needed his support.

Another five minutes and Bill requested a break. Realizing he was thirsty Ford granted Bill his wish.

With Bill's hand interlocked with his the two skated towards the entrance. A young couple moved out of the way for them. Ford went first then helped Bill over the step.

Bill clumsily made his way over to where Stan sat. He plopped down on the chair, instantly regretting his decision, when the steel seat pressed against the forming bruise on his bottom. He laughed as the pain slowly vanished.

"Either of you want something to drink?" Ford asked.

"Hot chocolate," Bill said.

"A soda," Stan answered. Ford skated off to the concession stand while Stan turned his attention to Bill. "Having fun?"

Bill stared up at Stan with a look of despair.

"I didn't think it was so much work," Bill confessed.

Stan laughed. "It is a sport," he said. He looked up at the stars and reminisced the days of his youth when he and Ford would waste their winter break ice skating. He regretted not staying in shape, then he too could be enjoying the activity.

He looked over at Ford to see him standing behind an orange-haired woman. Whatever Ford had faced in the portal only increased his strength, stamina, and agility. Never before had he been envious to be the one stuck on his side of the portal.

The woman in front of Ford received her order. Ford approached the counter. He ordered the three drinks. The money was handed over with the word that it would only take a minute.

"Do you have no shame?" said the man behind him.

Ford turned around to see Sprott standing with his arms crossed.

"I beg your pardon?" Ford asked.

Sprott shook his head. He glanced over where Bill and Stan sat. Ford watched Soos join the two.

"He's what? Half your age? Maybe younger?" Sprott commented.

Ford's eyes narrowed. "That's none of your business," he spat.

The server handed Ford his drinks in a styrofoam tray. Ford thanked the man then glared at Sprott one last time before making his way over to the table.

"What's wrong with you?" Stan asked as he grabbed his soda from the tray.

Ford realized his brother addressed him. Ford stiffened then slowly relaxed as he released a breath. He sat down and took his own cup from the tray. He looked over at Bill who sipped his hot chocolate.

Ford took a long gulp from his drink then looked up to see the other four staring at him.

"Sixer?" Bill asked.

Ford smiled and shook his head. "Nothing. It's nothing."

Wendy came to a stop next to the wall just in front of the table where the rest of her colleagues sat.

"Dudes, why are you sitting?" she asked.

"I don't think I like skating," Bill answered.

"You just need to practice," Ford responded.

"I'm coming," Soos said as he pulled on his second skate. He said farewell to the other three and moved onto the rink.

Ford looked up to see a couple in their thirties looking his way. When their eyes met they promptly turned away. Ford watched out of the corner of his eye the woman glance over at Bill and frown before whispering something to her husband.

The three looked up when they heard cheering coming from the rink. A slim woman dressed in a sparkling, silver figure skating dress glided about the rink. She jumped in the air and spun twice before landing back on a single foot. Her other leg positioned up above her head, her petite toes pointed.

She twirled again. Her hair, white as snow, swayed about her face. She performed a salchow which caused the audience to gasp and whisper in awe. She leaned back with a single leg spinning her in six circles.

"Whoa, she's good," Bill commented.

Ford could only nod.

On the seventh twirl she stopped with the leg in front slightly bent. She leaped forward and performed an axel before coming to a complete stop. Her arms were positioned in an X above her head. Her face tilted back and her back straight. Her ruby lips gleamed in the starlight while the audience applauded.

The woman lowered her face back to its original setting. It was then Ford noticed she had sparkling blue eyes. Her skin seemed to glitter like fresh snow upon the forest ground. Her white hair hung in subtle waves a bit below her collarbone.

She approached Robbie. The teenager's eyes widened as her slim fingers stroked his cheek. Wendy's eyes narrowed, but she chose not to speak.

Robbie skated towards her as if he were in a trance. Wendy called out to him, but he didn't bother to respond, nor even look in the girl's direction. Wendy gritted her teeth and stormed off the rink, grumbling about him being no different.

Wendy plopped down in Soos' previous seat next to Bill and Stan. The two could see the hurt in her eyes. She crossed her arms and glared over where Robbie skated with his hands locked against the stranger's.

"I don't know why I thought he could change," Wendy said more to herself.

Robbie looped around the woman. While behind her, he placed his hand against her stomach and twirled to the front. She laced her fingers in between his and guided him across the ice. The two spun in synchrony. They stopped with their arms up in a V.

Again the audience applauded. Wendy turned her head away.

Robbie turned back to the stranger. She pressed her finger against the tip of his nose. Robbie nearly yelled out in pain at the sudden sting of cold. He shivered then turned to watch his previous skating partner flee. The emo teen smiled as she moved around the edge of the rink.

The boy made his way over to the redhead.

"Wendy, did you see that?" Robbie exclaimed.

"I saw," Wendy snapped without giving him eye contact.

"What's your problem?" Robbie asked. "That was cool."

"Yeah, you were really enjoying yourself!" Wendy shouted. She jumped up from her chair and pushed him against the wall.

"Wendy!" Robbie yelled and skated after her.

Wendy spun around and met him with a glare. "I gave you another chance and you showed me why I was right to get rid of you before," she hissed.

Robbie clicked his tongue. He turned and glared at Bill. "What're you lookin' at?" he snarled then made his way back towards the rink. He shivered again and rubbed at his nose. He moved his fingers away to see frost atop three of his fingertips. The teenage boy shrugged and returned to the rest of the group waiting along the side of the frozen lake.

"Dudes, I hope Wendy's okay," Soos said from the other side of the wall.

Stan shrugged. "She'll be fine," he assured his employee.

"I should go after her," Soos proposed.

"Soos, just drop it," Stan advised. "She needs time to sort this out on her own."

Soos sighed and looked over in the direction Wendy headed. He decided to follow Stan's advice and resumed his activity.

Ford finished the rest of his drink. He put the empty cup back on the table and stood, stretching his leg muscles.

"Go skate, Sixer," Bill said. "Don't worry about me."

Ford sighed. He had hoped to have another round with Bill. Yet the demon seemed more interested in the sweet beverage warming his hands. Ford decided he would take Bill's offer and returned to the rink.

Bill watched as Ford proved Stan's earlier praise. Despite his age, he was agile on the ice. He swiftly maneuvered about the rink as if he were a master of snow and ice himself. Bill and Stan wondered if Ford had come across any ice worlds in the portal.

Ford passed by the teenagers. Lee, Nate, and Thompson applauded.

"Cipherbomb's boyfriend is something," Nate commented.

"He's okay," Robbie commented. He shuddered again and tightened his jacket about himself. He blew into his hands.

"That's not Bill's boyfriend," Lee argued. He looked over at the author who spun in backward circles. Lee looked over at the others. "Is he?"

Nate shrugged.

"Exactly how old is Bill?" Thompson asked.

"Who cares," Robbie groaned. He sneezed. Robbie's eyes widened to see ice crystals in the palm of his glove.

Ford passed by another group of skaters. They all stopped to watch the show. Ford leaped in the air and spun twice before landing back on the ice. The family clapped and watched the show.

The white-haired woman pushed through the group. She smiled as she watched Ford handle the ice with such delicate movement.

With a grin she charged towards him.

Ford turned to see the woman approach. She grabbed ahold of his gloved hand and the two twirled in perfect circles. Ford pushed against her. She lifted her right leg above her head while they spun about the vacant ice floor.

"You've got talent," the woman said.

"You too," Ford replied, his cheeks turning red.

The woman laughed. She used the blades of her skates to halt their movement. Ford felt his stomach twist. He glanced over at Bill who stared with a look of confusion.

"Wherever did you learn to skate like that?" she asked.

Ford returned his gaze to her. "When I was a child," he answered. "My-my brother and I. We-we skated...every winter." Ford glanced over at Stan who also looked baffled at the turn of events.

"Tell me, do you have a name?" she asked.

"Stanford," he answered. "Stanford Pines." The woman smiled. Ford felt his face heating up. "But-but you c-can call me Ford."

"Ford," she repeated. "I like it."

Ford didn't know how to respond. He looked down to realize she still had a hold on him. He tried to pull away.

"I-I need to get back to my family," he said.

"Not yet, I pray," she said and put her hand against his jaw.

Bill narrowed his eyes.

Ford turned to look in her blue irises.

"I must," Ford insisted.

She tilted her head to the side. Ford found it difficult to look away from those blue eyes.

"One more performance," she pleaded.

"I...I...I suppose," Ford surrendered. He swiftly turned towards her. She slid her fingers in between his.

Bill seethed at the sight.

Ford stared into her eyes. The woman backed up bringing Ford in her direction.

The air suddenly felt colder-Ford blamed it on the night.

"By the way," she said. "You may call me Frost."

* * *

 **I like the idea of Ford being an expert skater. Not good enough to compete, but better than average from years of practice.**

 **I had to do some research on figure skating terms and moves since I've never been ice skating myself. If it's anything like my attempts to roller skate, well, it won't be pretty-I'd be just like Bill in this chapter.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**


	57. Frost

**So many of you compared Frost to Elsa. I didn't mean to make her look so much like Elsa in addition to having ice powers. Her hair is shorter and her face more heart-shaped. Her powers are similar to Elsa's, but more dangerous-it'll be revealed more in this chapter.**

 **Thank you to I'mnotaguestanymore, Guest, DiamondLuna2, Energy witch, Guest, Insert Name Here, I Am SPOON, snow quee, Gu3t, and Ella Le Hissy for your reviews on the previous chapter.**

 **Gu3t: Your comment made me laugh a lot.**

 **This chapter does contain violence and blood. There is also a somewhat disturbing scene in this chapter, but not too much.**

* * *

Most of the others had cleared the rink while the two skilled skaters moved about as if it were their own personal dance floor. Ford didn't dare look away from those beautiful blue eyes.

The longer he stared the more certain he was he saw visions of mountains covered in white while large snowflakes rained down. At the top of the mountain he stood overlooking all he had documented. In his hand he held his new journal, the follow up to the one that had been published and became an international best seller.

Despite the evening chill, he could only find comfort in the cold.

Frost's smile increased as she brushed her hands up Ford's arms. She firmly grasped his toned biceps hidden beneath the heavy charcoal coat. She closed the distance in between their faces. Ford could nearly feel the icy breath on his neck.

The woman leaned in to steal that final kiss of the night. Ford stared into her eyes and felt the magnetic pull of his mouth towards hers. He placed one hand behind her back and grabbed her wrist with the other. Frost's cheeks flushed. She parted her lips to allow the handsome stranger access.

Ford could almost taste her lips. Voices in his head persuaded the action. His hand slid up her arm. Her skin felt like a smooth sheet of ice. He opened his eyes to see the desire in the woman's eyes.

For some unknown reason he looked to the right. In that brief moment he saw Bill standing at the wall with his arms crossed. That image was all he needed to pull him from the stranger's trance.

Ford pushed himself away. The blades of his skates sliced the ice floor. His legs stood their ground against the frozen lake. Ford took several deep breaths while he looked over the woman before him.

Sure she was beautiful and a talented skater. He couldn't understand why he let himself get taken in by her charm. Sure it had been years since the last time he allowed himself to indulge in physical pleasure with another person. He could barely remember the face of the prince who extended him an invitation to his palace after rescuing his kingdom from takeover. In the moment he couldn't even recall in which dimension his lover resided.

Frost stood with one foot in front of the other. Both hands were clasped behind her back. Her sculpted legs were ready for the next move that she would swiftly perform before Ford could make his escape.

"I-I'm sorry," Ford said. "I don't know what came over me." He adjusted his glasses. "It was a mistake."

Ford hurried for the exit. He heard skates following after him. A hand reached out and grasped his wrist. Ford looked over his shoulder to see Frost standing directly behind him. She looked straight ahead with a huge smile. She tightened her hold on Ford's wrist.

"I'm afraid you can't leave yet, Stanford Pines," she said with a giggle. She looked up at him with slightly wide eyes. "We just started."

Ford fought against staring into her eyes, but an invisible force kept his eyes lined with hers. Her pupils showed Ford paragliding over a field of snow. He zoomed in between pine trees covered in the beautiful white decoration. The snow glimmered in the high moonlight as he zigged and zagged through the open space, barely grazing the pine needles.

Again Ford thought of Bill. He turned to take a quick glimpse at the blond watching the exchange. He tried to pull free, but Frost's hand felt as if it were attached to his. He looked down at his wrist to see ice crystals forming on his coat sleeve.

"Please let me go, Frost," Ford demanded.

"Think about this carefully," Frost replied. She smiled and widened her eyes.

Ford looked away. Frost tightened her fingers around Ford's wrist and twisted it at a painful angle.

"I said let go!" Ford yelled.

Frost skated back when she noticed several pairs of eyes on her. She knitted her brows but still kept that smile. She motioned a kiss at Ford then darted around the skating rink.

"Hey, you okay?" Tad Strange asked as he skated over towards Ford. "I saw you struggling."

"Women trouble," Ford said with a chuckle.

"Oh, I understand," Tad said before skating off.

"Though men aren't exactly any easier," Ford said in a quieter voice. He looked up at Bill who tried to look angry, but his smile pushed through.

Ford left the rink. He moved over to where Bill leaned against the wall. Bill's elbows rested on the edges. He smirked at the approaching scientist.

"And you come back to me," Bill sang.

Ford rolled his eyes. He looked back out where Frost skated with another man. Someone from town Ford didn't know.

"Something's not right with her," Ford stated.

"Of course not, she chose you," Stan teased.

Ford glared at his brother then looked back out at the woman. "No, I mean something else," he said. "I haven't come across another like her, but she's not human. I can say that."

"Some night this turned out to be," Stan said. He downed the rest of his soda and tossed it in the nearby wastebasket.

"You're a good skater," Bill said.

Ford smiled at the demon and the two of them sat down.

"How long did it take?" Bill asked.

"Almost all winter before I stopped falling," Ford answered. He looked over at Stan who dared him to tell Bill how much longer it took for him to get the hang of it. "About ten years until I could do tricks."

"Yeah, well you don't seem rusty," Stan commented.

"I might have skated a time or two in between dimensions," Ford revealed. He chuckled then added. "In fact I taught the sport to the kingdom of Selvrin."

"Sounds like you had a great time in the portal," Stan said.

Ford looked over at his brother. He opened his mouth to speak, but held his tongue for the moment. His eyes took in the world he had been born to. Sure there were some more interesting he had the privilege of visiting, but none ever fit him like his true dimension.

"I don't regret it," Ford finally said. "But I'm content here."

The three watched Soos and Thompson assist Robbie into the chair next to Bill and Stan. His breath looked more crisp than the others. The teen looked weak. His already pale skin appeared lighter with a slight glimmer.

He inhaled sharply and coughed. He looked into the palm of his glove to see more pronounced ice crystals. Robbie gasped and dropped them onto the table.

"Robbie, man, what happened?" Lee asked as he approached the table.

A cup of hot coffee was handed to Robbie by Nate. The teen shakily grabbed the beverage. He removed his gloves to see his fingers glistening like snow. He cupped his palms around the sides of the cup and hissed as the heat stung.

Ford's eyes narrowed.

"Robbie, correct?" Ford asked.

Robbie sneered at the old man but nodded nonetheless.

"Tell me, did Frost do anything to you?" Ford asked.

"I-I don't know," the teen confessed. "We were just skating and then..." His stomach lurched. He leaned into himself with a groan. "I feel sick."

"Do we need to call an ambulance?" Thompson asked.

"Hey, don't be lame," Robbie snapped. "Tell Wendy I'm going home."

"I agree, you need to get him to a hospital as soon as possible," Ford said as he jumped up from his chair.

Bill's eyes widened. He too stood.

"What-what's wrong with him?" Nate asked.

"So cold," Robbie whined.

"Sixer, what's wrong?" Bill asked.

"I've only heard the legend, but never encountered one," Ford said. He turned to see Frost approaching her new partner-the failing reporter Toby Determined. "Until tonight."

Robbie stood. He stumbled and fell to his knees. The others crowded around him. Thompson put his arms under Robbie's armpit to help him back up. Robbie clutched at his friend's jacket as his stomach twisted. He opened his mouth and frozen chunks of his dinner spilled on the floor.

Robbie clutched at his throat. He clenched his fists and shut his eyes tight. He coughed and frozen crimson droplets joined the crystallized vomit.

"Someone call 9-1-1!" shouted Thompson.

From the other side of the sitting area a man screamed. Ford recognized him as the man who skated with Frost after him. He watched as his bare hands switched to a snowy white. He backed up against the wall. His hair hardened into ice. The two women who accompanied him screamed and backed away.

Ford and Bill moved away from the table. The author gasped as he watched Frost finish her ceremony with Toby Determined. She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. The reporter giggled then hissed at the sudden sting. She turned from her current victim to see her previous one freezing.

The man shrieked as his feet froze to the cement. His legs stiffened as they too were trapped in ice. Those surrounding him ran for the parking lot. Ford watched Frost swiftly approach the screaming man.

Ford sprung into action. He skated towards the man before Frost. He tried to yank him from his current spot, but the man protested in agony. Ford stopped when he realized if he continued to pull he would amputate the man's feet.

Ford turned to see Frost's shimmering eyes staring back at him. Bill stumbled over. He tripped and fell. The blond grabbed the wall which kept him from busting his knees.

"Bill, get back!" Ford yelled.

He looked over to where Robbie suffered a similar fate to the man behind him. Thompson stripped of his coat and threw it over his friend's body to no avail.

In the center of the rink Toby stopped skating when he too realized his skin turning to ice. He shrieked, but his legs froze into place.

"You're an ice spirit, aren't you?" Ford growled.

"Aren't you smart?" Frost mocked. She gently stroked Ford's face. The author grabbed her wrist.

"What do you want with these people?" he asked.

Frost grinned. "You've heard the stories, genius," she laughed. "As they freeze them I absorb their life force."

Ford threw her to the ground.

Frost laughed.

The man behind Ford screamed as the ice engulfed him. Frost held out her palm. A white light transferred from the human to her outstretched hand. The light surrounded her body. The statue of the man fell to the ground and shattered into a thousand pieces.

The few who had not cleared out ran for the exit. Robbie's heart dropped. Wendy screamed. She rushed over to her ex and pushed Thompson from him.

"Robbie, Robbie, I'm so sorry!" the redhead cried. She knelt down beside him and grabbed his frigid body. Wendy pulled away at the cold.

Frost summoned the moisture in the air to dance around her in the form of ice. The silver specks transformed into daggers which shielded her from every angle. She grinned and the ice daggers shot at Ford. He jumped over the table, dodging most. One sliced the sleeve of his coat. Ford knelt behind the table and hissed at the sting in his arm. He clamped his hand over the wound and felt warm liquid seep through his glove.

Another round of ice daggers charged towards him. Ford rolled out of the way. He ran from the assault. The skates skidded to a stop when he realized he headed for his family and friends. A dagger crashed by his foot. In a quick decision Ford entered back into the rink.

The spirit's laughter echoed.

"Help me!" Toby screamed from the center of the rink. He waved his arms above his head. The man gasped when he noticed the ice trailing up his arms. "Somebody please help me!"

Frost leaped over the wall and twirled as the blade of her right skate touched the surface of the frozen lake. The skirt of her dress flowed as she slowly came to a stop. With both arms slightly out she smiled at her next victim.

The ground shook. Ford stumbled and steadied himself. A pillar of ice shot through the lake. He spun out of the way. He turned to see another assault of daggers heading his way. Ford pushed on his skates, barely avoiding the ice blades. He was thrown to the ground when another pillar formed. Ford landed on his back which knocked the wind out of him. In his condition he still found gratitude that he barely missed being impaled by the spike.

He opened one eye to see Frost standing atop the formation. She jumped from the height and formed an ice spear aimed for his heart.

Bill jumped in front of the assailant. He grabbed the other end of the spear. Frost struggled. Bill felt the energy surging through him. He gripped the ice spear and it shattered.

Frost gagged when she felt the knee in her gut. She looked down and Bill spun and kicked her across the rink. Her back smacked against the wall and she fell forward.

The white-haired creature used the ice to bring her back into a standing position. She held out her arms while jagged pieces of ice swarmed about her form.

Frost jumped back. Her eyes glowed a pale blue.

Bill hovered in the air on the same level as Frost, his hands ablaze with blue flames.

"This doesn't concern you, demon!" Frost shouted.

She summoned the ice in the air and pushed the energy wave against Bill. He was pushed back. Bill narrowed his eyes and with his own energy, sent a wave against hers. The two energy waves battled. Bill's broke through.

Frost crashed against the ice, her body causing a split. The spirit screamed. She eyed the almost frozen man a few feet away. Toby trembled when he locked eyes with her. Frost held out her hand and stole the life force from her former skating partner. Toby's screams caused both Bill and Ford to cringe.

The human fell unconscious. The ice crystals extended to his neck.

Frost grinned. With the new power surge she sent a wave of hail at her opponent. Bill wasn't able to dodge it in time. The balls of ice pelted him. After the hundredth strike his energy gave out and he took a tumble to the ice floor. Bill screamed as his arm took the brunt of the fall.

Ford made it to his feet during Frost's struggle with Bill. He watched as Stan (who borrowed Nate's skates) and Soos came charging to his aid.

Frost turned her head. With a smirk she formed ridges in the ice. Stan and Soos avoided the new obstacles. Soos maneuvered around Frost and hurried to help Bill to his feet. Stan used Frost's distraction with Soos to sneak up on her. The spirit turned just in time to receive a punch in the face from Stanley.

"Leave my family alone, you bitch!" Stan shouted as Frost fell on the ice.

She placed her palms against the surface. She absorbed the ice that healed the injury to her face. Stan's eyes widened as the blood and bruised flesh instantly healed. In a quick movement she was back on her feet. She advanced on Stan and sent an ice spear through his stomach.

"Stanley!" Ford cried.

"Mr. Pines!" Soos shouted.

Soos shocked face switched to one of anger. He skated over towards Stan against Ford's orders.

Frost grinned as she felt Stan's blood against her fingers. Droplets of red stained the ice rink. Stan only glowered.

Her smile fell when she felt herself being tackled to the ground. Her head smacked against the ice rink, breaking the solid surface. Frigid water leaked onto her hair. She opened her eyes to see Soos sitting atop her. The handyman pinned her wrists against the ground. Tears streamed down his face.

"Why?" he asked. "Why?" The image of his father figure bleeding out on the attraction meant for entertainment etched in his brain. Soos tightened his hold on the spirit's wrist.

Ford pulled the raygun from his holster.

Frost heard the gun charging. She looked up at Soos with fear in her eyes. The human hesitated. He made the mistake of looking in her eyes.

Soos was transported to a clearing in the forest covered in snow. Fresh snowflakes fell at a steady rate. The door of a small shack opened revealing Melody dressed in a fur coat and matching boots with a tray of hot chocolate and its toppings in hand. The tray was placed on a plastic table. Soos pulled his girlfriend into his arms. Melody grinned and revealed a snowball she kept hidden all that time. The snowball was thrown against his nose.

Soos shuddered when he was pulled from the vision. His nose stung with cold. Frost retracted her hand from Soos' nose and onto his mouth. The brunet realized in his daydream he had released his hold on Frost. She kicked him off of her. Soos rolled on the ice.

The freezing sensation traveled through his body. Unlike the previous victims the ice multiplied in his insides. He laid down looking up at the stars, suddenly finding no energy to move.

Frost moved to her feet. Ford aimed the gun. Frost took off. She jumped into an axel and kicked the weapon from Ford's hands. While in the air she spun twice and landed on one foot with the other against her opposing calf, mere feet from Ford.

"Now that you pissed me off I'm going to kill each of them," she hissed.

Before Ford could react she lunged forward and gripped his throat. She moved so that they were on eye level. Ford refused to look her in the eyes.

"Look at me," Frost demanded.

Ford smiled. "I figured it out," he said with a laugh. "You can't take anyone unless they're staring into your illusions."

Frost's smile fell.

She heard Bill climb to his feet. He clutched the gun in his hand. The power boost had ended and as usual it took most of his energy with him. Bill cursed his inability to skate as he tried to rush towards her. One leg shuffled forward at a time.

Frost looked from Bill to Ford. She smirked at the human and turned her attention to the demon.

"Bill, run!" Ford yelled.

Frost glided out of Bill's path. She spun behind him. Bill froze and turned his head to see Frost smirking at him. She positioned her foot in front of his and pushed. Bill's face smacked against the ice. The surface beneath him cracked.

Ford knelt down next to him. Bill groaned and yelled as Ford lifted his head as gently as possible. Several gashes covered Bill's face. His nose bled and one of his teeth were loosened, forcing out blood.

The raygun slid across the ice. It bumped against Soos' unconscious body. Stan stared at the weapon. He lowered himself onto his hands and knees. Ignoring the pain throughout his body he slowly crawled towards the gun.

The blade of Frost's skate sliced against Bill's back. He fell into Ford's arms with his jacket split in two. Ford jumped to his feet and fled from Frost with Bill in his hold. Frost created another ice pillar that Ford crashed against. He grabbed for his pounding head, dropping Bill back on the ice.

Frost summoned an ice spear and shoved it into Bill's shoulder blade. The demon screamed out before falling unconscious.

Ford could only stare with wide eyes as blood quickly left Bill's body. He recalled how hesitant he was to kiss him beneath the mistletoe. Bill had asked him what their official title was and he couldn't give it to him.

Ford looked up to see Frost standing before him. She gripped his jacket.

"Now for you, sweetheart," she said and kissed him on the cheek. Ford pushed her away. Frost grabbed his wrist and pulled him closer. She grinned, displaying her white teeth. "It'll be easier for us both if you just give in."

Like before Ford found it difficult to look away from her eyes. Despite his struggle he just wasn't strong enough. He looked away to see Bill dying just out of reach.

A flash of light shot through the sky. Frost's eyes widened and she released her hold on Ford. The author crashed on the hard surface. He looked up to see a laser bullet hole having completely penetrated Frost's forehead.

Frost's body fell face-forward on the ice. The impact cracked the rink enough to break it in two. Ford looked out to see his brother standing with the raygun pointed in his direction.

With labored breathing Stan growled, "No one screws with my family."

Stan dropped the gun then fell to his knees.

* * *

 **I felt it was time for another action packed chapter. But how many casualties in this one? Who all will survive? Find out in chapter fifty seven.**

 **I hope you all liked this one.**


	58. Rescue and Recovery

**So this is the fourth day in a row I've uploaded a chapter. Next week it probably won't be as frequent since I'll be out of town.**

 **I want to take this moment to thank all the readers. This story is at chapter 58 with over 40,000 views 400 reviews, 93 favorites, and 98 alerts! Thank you all so very much! I appreciate all of you! :D**

 **A special thanks goes to my reviewers of the previous chapter: Potions Failure, I'mnotaguestanymore, Insert Name Here, Cheshire Cats, DiamondLuna2, Energy witch, Ella Le Hissy, Guest, Catwildes, and Gu3t. You guys are amazing!**

 **Gu3t: I couldn't think of Soos reacting any other way. As for Stan...well, we'll see. ;)**

 **Cheshire Cats: Stan would do anything to protect his family. He mentioned himself in the episode "Fight Fighters" that he owns guns, so I have a headcanon that he's a good shot.**

* * *

Ford ran over to his brother. Stan pushed him away.

"Stanley, you're hurt," Ford pressed.

"Check on your boyfriend," Stan growled and pointed to where Bill lay bleeding.

Ford jumped to his feet and glided to where Bill lie. In the moment he didn't have time to correct Stan's assumption of their relationship status.

He lowered himself next to Bill and placed his hand on the ice spear. The touch evaporated the ice.

Just a few feet away Frost's body melted into the frigid water. Ford was certain she was dead, but considered suggesting the town drain the lake just to be safe. He could easily contaminate some samples to suggest harmful bacteria.

Soos gasped and sat up. He looked over his body to see all the ice melting and sliding off in the form of water. He rubbed the back of his aching head.

"Mr. Pines!" he shouted and turned to see Stan trying to stand. He faltered and fell back down on his knees. Blood splattered on the cracking ice.

"Soos, I'm glad you're well," Ford said. The mentioned stared up at the older man. "I'll need your help getting the injured off the ice. We don't want anyone to get trapped underneath."

Soos looked out at the ice rink slowly breaking into pieces.

Ford carefully lifted Bill. The unconscious shifted and moaned, but didn't wake. The extra weight made it more difficult to skate. Ford swiftly glided across the splintered ice. He handed Bill over to Thompson and Wendy then went back to the rink.

The teenagers placed Bill on his stomach over by Robbie. The emo teen felt heat slowly returning to his body. He breathed into his hands and sighed in relief at not seeing any ice crystals among the mix.

Ford stopped next to Soos and Stan. The younger man ripped strips of cloth from his jacket. He placed the makeshift bandages atop of his boss' wound. Stan cringed at the pressure, but refused to make a sound lest he upset Soos further.

"I ain't goin' to no hospital," Stan grumbled.

"Mr. Pines, please stop being so stubborn," Soos begged as he secured longer strips to the sleeve he folded into a bandage.

"So those doctors can prey on a fragile old man with long, expensive surguries, I think not," Stan snapped.

"Stanley, you were stabbed," Ford reminded his twin.

Stan looked up at Ford. "It's not the first time I've taken a knife to the gut," he said.

Ford's eyes widened, but he chose not to ask for further details.

Once Stan was bandaged the two assisted him to the chair he had occupied earlier. The conman yelled when he was put down too rougly. Soos apologized. Ford had to turn and leave the scene.

Ford skated over to where the last victim waited. Ford hit a sheet of thin ice. His leg fell through. The added weight strained the surrounding ice pulling Ford under. Ford grasped for the edges and tried to pull himself out. The freezing water numbed his legs. The jagged ice scraped at his wrists and arms.

Red liquid swayed in the icy water. Ford thrusted himself against the edge. He crawled onto the ice and fell down on his side while his lungs fought to function properly.

The tension from Ford's fall caused the surrounding ice to crumble apart. Straight ahead he watched Toby's unconscious body fall beneath the ice. He groaned and moved to his feet. The added weight of the water forced him back down on the ice. His forehead smacked against the hard surface.

Ford heard skates approaching. He turned to see Wendy, Lee, and Nate surrounding him. Wendy took hold of Ford's hands and hoisted him to his feet. Lee and Nate hurried over to the opening. Lee nearly toppled in.

Nate crouched down. "I don't see him!" he exclaimed. "I think-I think he's at the bottom."

Ford and Wendy joined them.

Ford stripped of his jacket.

"What are you doing?" Wendy cried.

"I can't let him die," Ford explained.

"No, you're injured," Wendy argued. She looked down into the hole that if they didn't hurry would be Toby Determined's grave. "I'll do it."

"Absolutely not," Ford spat as he grabbed her wrist.

"I'm not letting you go," Wendy argued.

"Wendy Corduroy, this is too dangerous," Ford scolded.

"Shut it, Mr. Pines," she snapped. "I am a Corduroy, and not a child." With that she dove into the opening.

"Wendy!" Lee and Nate shouted in unison.

Wendy regretted her decision the instant the freezing water seeped through her clothes. She felt like a pincushion receiving hundreds of pokes at once.

She pushed away her own desire for comfort and looked around the water. Her long hair obscured her vision making her wish she pulled it back before jumping into action.

The teenager poked her head above the surface to take a deep breath before submerging into the subzero waters once more.

Wendy scouted the underwater area in what little light the crescent moon and dim stars cold provide. Bubbles escaped from her mouth. She could only hope the frosty air didn't freeze over the opening before she finished her mission. She reached out and nearly shrieked when her fingers touched another.

Wendy grabbed hold of Toby's wrist and lifted her arm above her head. Swiftly she shot it downwards, shooting them both towards the surface. The motion was repeated twice more. Wendy felt her lungs running out of oxygen.

Her grip on Toby slipped. Wendy's heart skipped. She swam to the surface to take another mouthful of air before plunging herself back down. Her face burned. Her ears rang. She could barely feel her fingers anymore.

Wendy's eyes halfway shut. It would be too easy to just fall asleep. Wendy gritted her teeth and forced her eyes open. They stung forcing her to close them again. Instead she relied on her sense of touch to scout for wherever Toby had sunk.

The weakness took over. Wendy felt herself running out of air again. Hating herself for what she needed to do, the teenager abandoned her task and swam back to the top.

No more bubbles escaped from her nose. She clutched at her burning chest while reaching for the surface. All she could see was dark.

A pair of strong hands grabbed her and pulled her from drowning. Wendy filled her lungs the instant she was free from the water. Ford set her down on the ice and let her catch her breath. Wendy turned on her side and coughed out the water she had accidentally inhaled.

Flashing lights and sirens approached. Wendy looked back towards the opening where the remains of the man she nearly saved rested in his watery grave. She didn't have the strength to mourn him.

Over by the entrance Bill and Stan were loaded into ambulances. A paramedic checked Robbie. The condition of his skin made the paramedic load him onto a stretcher as well.

"I think you should get looked over too," Ford said to Wendy.

The girl stared at him for a few seconds before averting her gaze. She looked down at her fingers that were finally getting some feeling back in them. It sounded like a good idea, but she couldn't make her family worry.

"And that wasn't a suggestion," Ford stated.

* * *

"What happened this time?" Boyd asked with his hands on his hips.

"Ice spirit," Ford answered. He looked down at the bandages on his arms and legs. "Not me though, I fell through some ice."

"That's what we're going to say what happened here," the doctor said.

Ford nodded. He looked over at Bill laying on his stomach. He had been lucky the spear didn't penetrate any organs and he only suffered tissue damage that would recover from without any permanent injury. The scar would stay, but Bill already showed pride in wearing it as a badge.

Stan was currently in surgery. Boyd assured him Stan was likely to survive. He would need to be on light duty for the next few weeks, which Ford already knew his brother would milk.

"And for Bill?" Ford asked.

Bill looked up at the mention of his name.

"The same-light work and plenty of rest. I'll prescribe him an antibiotic," Boyd answered.

"Ugh, I don't wanna rest," Bill whined.

Boyd removed his glasses to rub his nose. "Mostly, I'm going to recommend you two find a different career." He put the glasses back on his face and made sure to look at both Ford and Bill. "I can't keep making up excuses for you. Eventually someone's going to start asking questions."

"They already have," Bill muttered.

Ford sighed. He stood and folded his hands behind his back. He took another glance at Bill laying his face in the inside of his elbow.

The healing potion had been concocted-all it required was a test subject. Bill would be on bed rest for a few days until he healed enough to move without pain. Ford figured Bill would be the perfect guinea pig.

Ford made eye contact with the doctor. "How is Jesus Ramirez?" He paused then added, "And Wendy Courdoroy, and her friend Robbie...I don't know his last name?"

"Valentines, I think," Bill replied.

"Valentino," Dr. Boyd corrected. "They all had minimal damage and physically will recover just fine," Dr. Boyd answered. "Mentally, I can't say."

"They're used to seeing this kind of stuff," Bill commented. In his mind he added, _Question Mark and Ice Girl at least._

"Thank you again, doctor," Ford said.

Boyd nodded, though his face displayed his annoyance for having to cover the Pines' admittance to the hospital yet again. He announced he would have someone take final tests on Bill and then he could be released.

The two were left in silence. Ford found it difficult to even look at Bill. Bill stared at the author and frowned.

"What's on your mind, Sixer?" Bill asked.

"I...I think I agree with him," Ford said.

Bill wrinkled his forehead. "What are you saying, IQ?"

Ford turned. His heart broke at the sight of shirtless Bill laying there with the bandages pressed against his back. He would be expected back in a few days for a follow up if the healing potion didn't work.

"I think it's time we retire," Ford clarified.

Bill shifted. "But this is your life," he argued.

"I almost lost you and Stanley tonight!" Ford yelled.

"I...I'm sorry," Bill said and lowered his face.

"Don't apologize," Ford said. He sat down next to Bill and took hold of his hand. "Please don't you apologize."

Bill looked up. Ford stayed silent, but Bill could see Ford's heartache in his eyes.

"Stanley's been right all along," Ford said. "This stuff is dangerous." _And I almost lost the both of you trying to protect me from her._

"But it's what you enjoy," Bill tried again.

Ford tightened his hold on Bill's hand. "Two innocent people died tonight."

Ford couldn't bear showing his face at Toby's funeral. The other man he never got the name of wouldn't even have the option of a proper burial. He couldn't stop from thinking that Wendy came too close to joining that list.

"Sixer, it would've been more if you didn't stop her," Bill replied.

"I know...but I'm tired of seeing you in a hospital bed. I don't know how I could live with myself if you had been a casualty too," Ford confessed.

Bill smiled. "Does that mean...you love me?" he asked.

"I do," Ford admitted. "And I'm so sorry I wouldn't say so earlier." He leaned in and kissed Bill on the mouth. "I almost lost the chance to tell you now."

Bill jumped into Ford's arms. Ford was shocked. Bill bit down on his lip, pushing away the pain in his back. He buried his face in Ford's chest. The human was careful to avoid touching the injury. He pressed his cheek against Bill's hair.

"I'm not putting you into any more danger," Ford promised.

Bill doubted if Ford could keep his word, but frankly he didn't care.

* * *

Wendy had been released after an examination. She had been rescued before she acquired frostbite. Her father was on the way to pick her up. One of the nurses had offered her a heavy blanket she wrapped around herself.

Her hair had finally thawed out. It dried in every direction. She hoped her reddened skin wouldn't terrify her father too much. She recalled how he overreacted when she got bitten by that squirrel one summer and he automatically assumed she acquired rabies.

At last she reached Robbie's room. The teenage girl didn't bother knocking. She opened the door to see Robbie looking bored in his assigned bed. His parents sat by his side. Robbie huffed and groaned at how his mother fussed over him.

The door clicked behind Wendy. Dark brown eyes drifted over to where the redhead stood in front of the door. Mr. Valentino waved Wendy over. The girl obeyed. Robbie's father put a hand around her shoulder.

Robbie smiled. A few weeks ago Wendy had commented on how Robbie's natural smile was handsome, and he tried to wear it more often in her presence.

"Hey," Wendy said.

"We'll give you two some privacy," Mrs. Valentino said in a tone less cheerful than usual.

Mr. Valentino locked arms with her and the two made their exit from the room. Once they were no longer in front of Robbie, Mrs. Valentino broke down into tears.

"I don't want to bury my only son," the mother wept.

Her husband held her close. He too felt like crying, but now was not his turn.

Back in the room Wendy and Robbie stared at each other.

"How are you feeling?" Wendy asked.

Robbie shrugged. "I'm fine. Everyone's freaking out over nothing."

Wendy chose not to remind the other teenager that he almost died at the skating rink. Any longer with Frost's magic in his body and he too would have froze to death. He had suffered minor frostbite which led his doctor to recommend that he stay the night just to be on the safe side.

"Wendy," Robbie said. He looked at the blank screen on the television hanging from the ceiling. "I-I...she wasn't anything. I was stupid. I don't even know why I skated with her."

"No, Robbie, I'm sorry," Wendy said. She wrung her hands. "I overreacted to nothing. Not cool, man."

Robbie smiled.

Wendy leaned over and planted a kiss on his lips. Robbie wondered if it was just guilt that motivated Wendy in wanting to mend their relationship. He snuggled the back of his head against the pillow, not really caring for her reasons.

* * *

Successful was Stan's surgery. He slept in the recovery room. Two hours after the operation Stan finally woke. He smiled at the sight of his brother in the room. Bill sat in the chair and gave the man a wink.

Ford didn't know how to address his brother. Sure Stan had seen him in the hosptial a few times, but it was different to see Stan in the bed. He was confined to that bed for protecting him.

"Stanley," Ford said quietly.

"There's a reason I don't like icy women," said Stan.

Ford smiled at his brother's joke. The smile faded when he watched Stan cringe in pain. After it passed he gave Ford a smug grin if just to rid him of his concern.

"How long will I be here?" Stan grumbled.

"Until the doctor releases you," Ford replied. "And then you will be expected to rest."

Stan smiled. "I like the sound of that."

Another wave of pain came over him. Stan gripped at the sheets and clenched his teeth.

Ford jumped up to ring for a nurse when Stan assured him he would be fine. As usual Ford chose to follow his instinct's instead of his brother's.

Stan rolled his eyes when the nurse appeared. Ford told her Stan was in pain. A quick examination was done before the nurse rushed off to find him some painkillers. Just as fast she returned with some morphine. Stan didn't try to dissuade her from giving him the drugs if it could just allow him to sleep.

"Go home," Stan said when the nurse left.

"Stanley, I'm not leaving you," Ford argued.

"Stanford, if you don't leave this room I will have them escort you out of here," Stan threatened. Bill laughed from the chair. Stan pointed at Bill. "And take him with you."

Ford sighed. Visiting hours ended a while ago; Ford wasn't even sure why an orderly had yet to vacate them. The only exceptions were when it involved a minor, or the patient (or one speaking on behalf of the patient) specifically asked for company-Stan was in neither of those categories.

Wanting to leave with his dignity in tact, Ford readied for his leave. Bill stood, using the cane the hospital provided him with, to help him walk to the door. Bill had argued he didn't need it, but it was recommended. At the very least it brought back memories of his old life.

Ford and Bill said goodbye to Stan. He waved at them and gave them his best smile. Ford felt his heart drop when they left the room. Through the slit in the door he saw his twin lying on the bed. Perhaps with him gone, Stan would no longer pretend to not be in pain.

It was a quiet ride home. Ford tried his best to drive as slowly and smoothly as possible. However it didn't matter once they reached the pathway to the shack. Ford gritted his teeth at every hiss and groan that escaped Bill's mouth as they traveled over rough terrain.

When Bill noticed Ford taking frequent glimpses at him, he shut his mouth and gripped the sides of the seat. He tried his best to put on a smile despite the agony in his back. Once they arrived at the shack Bill vowed he would take a painkiller.

Ford helped Bill out of the vehicle when they reached their destination.

It felt strange for Bill to use a cane out of necessity after donning it for a fashion statement for the past two centuries. Perhaps he leaned on it a little too much.

Ford locked his arm around Bill's elbow. They scaled the steps one at a time. Bill's other hand was clenched in a tight fist. The injured let out a sigh of relief when they stood upon the flat porch.

A few minutes later Bill was settled at the kitchen table with a bowl of vanilla ice cream topped with fudge sauce, sprinkles, chocolate chips and whipped cream. All he had to do was ask nicely and Ford felt obligated to give him what he wanted. Bill popped a mouthful of the dessert into his mouth and figured he could get used to being injured.

Ford returned from the laboratory with the vial in hand. He readied Bill's medicine and a glass of water before sitting down next to him. Bill threw the pills in his mouth then downed half the water. He let out a sigh then licked the clear beads from his lip.

That disgusting potion was poured into a cap and placed beside the ice cream.

"Both rats showed incredible improvement with no side effects," Ford stated.

"Well, I'm not a rat, Sixer," Bill argued.

"I followed the recipe exactly now take it," Ford commanded.

Bill held his breath and chugged down the potion. After swallowing he could still taste the lingering bitter flavor. He scooped up a giant spoonful of ice cream to rid his mouth of that taste.

Ford opened his journal to a blank page. He clicked the end of the pen and began writing. Bill licked the last of the ice cream from the bottom of the bowl. Receiving no criticisms from Ford he turned to see the author at work.

Bill peered over Ford's shoulder figuring he still worked on the healing potion entry. The top of the page read: Ice Spirit. Bill stared at the in-progress sketch of Frost. Once the drawing was complete Ford moved on to writing the warnings.

"You really want to give this up?" Bill asked, startling the writer.

Ford caught his breath and glared at Bill.

"It's for the best," Ford replied. He finished his sentence then shut the binder. His only regret were the numerous blank pages.

Ford inserted the journal into his jacket pocket. Frost's entry would be the last one he'd ever record.

* * *

 **I hope you're all happy that no major characters died. So many of you were concerned for Stan. To be honest, it would hurt me too much to have Stan die in this story. I'm not saying I won't do it if it'll serve the plot tremendously, but it would still hurt.**

 **Yes, I do like Toby, but I felt it would lose realism if someone other than Frost and the unnamed man didn't die. It was between him and Robbie, and I didn't want to off Robbie. Though it would've killed Wendy knowing the last thing she ever said to him was something harsh based on a misunderstanding. I am considering having one of Wendy's friends die in a future chapter. I'm not sure of who or the circumstances yet though.**

 **Now that Ford wants to give up researching anomalies, what will he dedicate himself to now?**


	59. Christmas Approaching

**Day five of updates!**

 **Okay, so this chapter is basically a filler to tie up some loose ends from the last chapter and bridge to the next one-the actual Christmas chapter. I'll go ahead and warn you, chapter sixty is not going to be any ordinary Christmas.**

 **Thank you to Yosni, Energy witch, I'mnotaguestanymore, Insert Name Here, Ella Le Hissy, I Am SPOON, Guest, SonderManatee, Catwildes, Gu3t, and DiamondLuna2 for your reviews on the last chapter.**

 **I Am SPOON: It wasn't intentional. I didn't even know I made a pun until I went back and read it. Haha.**

* * *

The following day Stan was allowed to come home. The whole way back he complained of the pain in his stomach. Ford had to stop at a fast food location to purchase his brother (and ultimately the entire Mystery Shack crew) lunch.

Even with his absence Stan insisted the shack be open. He put Soos in charge of running the place since Ford refused to con people-even if he looked exactly like the original Mr. Mystery. Soos was instructed with charging the patrons double for their holiday tour.

Visitors came in droves-both those from town, and tourists passing through-to see the new attractions.

Since Bill no longer worked alongside Ford, he was required to pick up an extra shift.

The most recent tour group left the building. As always the women, and some of the men, waved at the handsome cashier who always returned their gesture with a huge smile.

Ford waited until the gift shop was clear before he exited his lab. The vending machine closed behind him. He smiled at Bill who whistled, pretending not to see Ford. He made a mistake by smirking which set him off laughing.

"How are you feeling?" Ford asked.

"Hungry," Bill answered.

"When are you not?" Ford asked. "You know what I mean."

"Better," Bill answered.

He turned his back towards Ford and lifted his shirt. The author removed the bandage to get a good look at the wound. With gloves covering his fingers he traced the outline of the injured flesh. Bill moaned at the motion relieving the itch.

The door opened to reveal Wendy. She dropped her bag. Ford and Bill turned, the former's cheeks flushing.

"Whoa! You two need to get a room," she exclaimed.

Bill laughed at Ford's obvious discomfort. One hand touched either side of Ford's face. He turned and planted a wet kiss on Ford's cheek.

"This is our room, Red," he said with a grin. He tapped the top of the counter. "You don't know what me and Ol' Fordsy do up here after hours."

Ford's face grew hotter. "Cut it out," he cried.

"That's an image I didn't want in my head," Wendy commented with a shudder. She walked into the storage closet to hang up her coat and bag.

"Am I embarassing you, Sixer?" Bill cooed while pinching Ford's cheek.

"Yes, now hold still," Ford commanded.

Bill sighed and turned his back towards the human. Ford gently pressed a large bandaid against the wound. Bill bit down on his lip, but didn't cry out. Instead he released a chuckle at the sudden pain.

Bill lowered his shirt and turned to face the man who recently agreed to being his boyfriend. Bill put his arms around Ford's back which caused the latter to look around to make sure no one watched them.

"When are we going to be more physical?" Bill asked.

"When you don't have a gaping hole in your back," Ford replied and pushed Bill's arms off of him.

Bill pouted. Ford rolled his eyes and sighed. He knew what Bill wanted, but he was not going to reward the smaller man's pettiness. Instead Bill surprised him by lunging forward and stealing a kiss.

"The potion's working wonders, Fordsy," Bill said with a wink.

Ford blushed yet again. He excused himself to go check on Stan before he exploded from embarrassment.

Stan reclined in his chair with a can of Pitt Cola in one hand and a half eaten bag of chips in the other. Crumbs littered his lap.

"You look comfortable," Ford commented.

"This is the life," Stan said without removing his eyes from the television screen. "I should've thought of retirement a long time ago."

Ford's interest peeked. He sat down on the skull. The scientist took in the room. In hindsight he wondered what posessed him to choose such attrocious carpet. Ford's question was answered when he heard Bill laughing in the gift shop.

"You're thinking of retiring?" Ford asked.

Stan shrugged. He instantly regretted the decision that caused a pain in his abdomen.

"Why not? I've certainly earned it," Stan replied.

"I wouldn't go so far as to say that," Ford retorted.

"Watch it," Stan growled. He shoved a handful of chips in his mouth. "But I'm gettin' old, so maybe it's time to pass the torch."

"Who'd you have in mind?" Ford asked.

Stan smiled at his brother. "Really? There's only one other person I'd trust with this place."

The man they mentioned straightened up his tie and walked outside to greet the new round of customers. Bill and Wendy scrambled to get into place. Ford wished Bill would have taken his advice and rested, but both he and Stan decided he was well enough to work.

"I've taught him the trade, he knows what to do," said Stan. The conman looked up at the ceiling. "In a way this is his test."

"Will you miss it?" Ford asked. "It is what you've been doing for the last thirty years."

Stan shrugged. "I had a good run."

Ford sighed. He reached into his trenchcoat and grabbed hold of the binder. He placed his palm atop the six-fingered gold emblem on the cover. He was well aware he wouldn't live forever. He had intended to pass the journal on to Dipper once the boy was ready to take the job.

Ford shoved the journal back into his jacket. He made a mental note to store it on the shelf down in his library. The item that once brought him joy would only serve him with misery of his better days.

Dipper would be most angry with him when he broke the news on the boy's next visit. There was no way he'd put his nephew in that kind of danger.

Stan crushed his empty can and tossed it to his brother.

"I need a refill, but I'm in too much pain to get it myself," Stan groaned.

Ford rolled his eyes. He hopped down from the skull and went into the kitchen to fulfill Stan's request. An idea struck him. Ford reached into the pocket on the other side of his jacket and pulled out the vial that contained the potion. From what he saw of Bill, the mixture had been perfected.

A capfull of the potion was poured into the soda. Ford then carried the can back to his brother. Stan gulped down the drink. He made a face and took a peek inside. Fortunately the lime green liquid didn't show up in the red soda.

"I think this one's out of date," Stan said, but gulped it down nonetheless.

* * *

A week passed since the day Bill and Stan were admitted to the hospital. The staff was baffled at how well the injuries healed. After looking over the patients' miraculous recoveries, Boyd stayed behind to find out the truth.

Ford confessed to replicating a healing potion he received from a witch. The details on how he came about that information was not needed. Boyd promised to keep quiet on the subject, but warned him that if the authorities ever found out about his illegal drug brewing, it would be bad news for the entire family.

In exchange for Boyd's silence, Ford supplied him with a sealed vial of the potion. Boyd pocketed the medicine until he could do further tests on it. Despite it being against the law, the doctor couldn't deny the potion could do tremendous good for humanity.

After leaving the hospital (for hopefully the final time) Ford drove Stan home. Earlier that day Susan phoned informing her boyfriend she'd come by to visit him with one of her famous pies. Not wanting to be in the way, Ford and Bill decided they would hit the town to do a little Christmas shopping.

Bill had never celebrated Christmas in human form. The closest he came was lingering in Ford's head while he enjoyed the holiday with Fiddleford back in the late seventies.

Each of the stores they passed Bill was more intrigued by the decorations than the actual sales. He didn't have too many people to buy for, but he still wanted to get them something good. He wondered if he should ship a fairy to Mabel's house, but tossed away that idea when he imagined her reaction to it arriving dead. Bill chuckled to himself at the possibility of sending a gremoblin in the mail to Dipper.

Bill's eyes landed on Ford. There was no way the author would allow him to do anything so dangerous. Still it amused him to imagine Pinetree's face at the surprise.

They arrived at Gravity Falls Mall. A little under four months after the destruction of Weirdmageddon and the place had been rebuilt just in time for Christmas traffic. Unfortunately the businesses missed out on Black Friday, but the holiday rush still brought in revenue.

They browsed through a few stores, not seeing much of anything to gift to their loved ones. Bill stopped to buy some candy from a kiosk. Ford purchased a coffee and the two pushed on.

Bill halted when they reached the center of the mall. A golden carousel lit up with white lights caught his attention. He was about to ask Ford if he could ride when he noticed the other busy attraction.

A snow scene was set up where a man dressed as Santa Claus posed with children for pictures. The kids were given a few minutes to tell Santa what they wanted before the photo was snapped and the line moved on.

"Sixer! I want a turn!" Bill cried pointing at the line for Santa Claus.

"Bill Cipher, you are not a child," Ford scolded.

"But I want to. I really, really want to," Bill whined.

"Honestly, Bill," Ford groaned.

"Look, I know it's fake, I just want to," Bill said.

"Even if he was real, after all you've done do you really think Santa would bring you any presents?" Ford countered.

"Hey, I've been good," Bill argued.

Ford raised an eyebow.

Bill crossed his arms. With a pout he said, "Tell me one terrible thing I've done this year."

"Weirdmageddon," Ford replied without hesitation.

"Oh, you just had to bring out the big guns," Bill groaned, holding his hands over his head.

"Lying," Ford continued. Bill narrowed his eyes, but Ford wasn't done. "Tricking Dipper, tricking Mabel, lying, stealing Remington's journals, burning my journals."

"Hey, that one still counts under Weirdmageddon," Bill argued.

"Not to me it doesn't," Ford retorted. He smirked and continued his list. "Lying. Posessing my nephew, stealing candy-yes, I saw you. Hmm...lying."

"Okay, I got it," Bill gasped.

"Ruining Mabel's play," Ford said.

"Hey! That was her doing, not mine," Bill snapped.

"Lying," Ford continued. "Spilling coffee on Helen." Bill grinned at that one. "Lying. Spitting in Stanley's coffee."

"He deserved that," Bill countered.

"Oh, and don't forget lying," Ford said with a grin.

"Yes, I'm an awful person and you're a saint for loving me," Bill grumbled.

Ford smiled.

"But I saved your butt twice," Bill stated with a pout.

"That's why you'll get a present from me," said Ford.

"I hope that present is you," Bill said wiggling his eyebrows.

Ford's smile fell. "And you wonder why you're on the naughty list," he said.

Bill went to hug and kiss Ford. The latter pulled away and reminded the former that they were in public. Bill sighed and shook his head.

"Can I at least hold your hand?" Bill asked.

Ford's cheeks flushed. "I..." He looked into Bill's pouting face. His heart raced. In a defeated voice he said, "I suppose."

Bill smiled and wasted no time clamping his hand around Ford's.

The blond smiled wide while singing the chorus of "All I Want For Christmas is You." Ford lowered his head, his cheeks beet red, hoping that no one he knew saw him.

"Oh, and candy, I want lots of candy!" Bill cheered. He waved his free hand in front of him. "Oh! And cookies. And pie. Can't forget sweet, delicious pie." The food court came into view. "Let's get some pie now."

"Bill!" Ford yelled as he was pulled towards the selection of restaurants.

Ford sighed as Bill jumped when he joined the line for the sweets shop. So far they had not purchased a single gift for their family or friends, but Bill wanted to be certain that he'd have cavities by the time they left the mall.

* * *

Back at the Mystery Shack Stan entertained his third large group since he returned from the hospital. His two employees in the shop had to admit they never would've believed he knocked on death's door last week.

Soos was grateful he didn't suffer any real injuries after nearly freezing. What more he gave thanks that Stan made it out better than he could've hoped for.

Wendy's smile faded. Both she and Robbie were casualties of that night's events. She had expected Ford to give her a long talk after they left the hospital, but thus far had not spoken a word about it. In hindsight Wendy knew it was a terrible risk, esepcially when all she had accomplished was nearly giving herself hypothermia.

"Wendy, you okay?" Soos asked when he noticed her spacing out.

Wendy snapped out of her trance and gave her co-worker a false smile.

"I couldn't sleep last night," Wendy confessed.

Soos nodded. He was sure he knew the reason for her lack of sleep based on the reason she asked for the next day off. Even Stan couldn't deny her that request.

Soos put a hand on her shoulder and gave it a firm squeeze. Again Wendy offered a sad smile that quickly vanished.

Later that night Wendy woke a little after one. She rubbed her eyes and jumped up from the bed to go use the bathroom. She finished her business and walked to the kitchen for a glass of water.

The refrigerator door opened. Realizing she wouldn't be getting to sleep anytime soon she selected an orange soda instead. The tab cracked and the redhead sat down at the table. She downed half the can in one gulp then let out a sigh.

"Wendy?" she heard her father call as he entered the kitchen.

Green eyes stared up at the muscular man walking into the dim light.

"Dad...I'm sorry I woke you," she said.

"You didn't," Manly Dan replied. He opened the fridge and pulled out two bottles of beer. He slid one across the table to his daughter. Using his teeth he ripped the cap off his bottle. "I can't sleep either."

Wendy sat quietly holding the unopened bottle in her hand. She stared into her reflection on the glass surface and sighed. The bottom of the glass clanked against the wooden table.

"What was the point?" the teenager asked. "All that and he still died."

"I don't know, Wen," Manly Dan replied.

Again Wendy looked down. When she was a child she believed her father knew the answer to everything. Enterting into adolescence she realized he was just as human and flawed as herself. Now she wished again for his wisdom she relied on so much in her early years.

"You tried your best," Manly Dan said.

"Did I?" Wendy asked.

"That Pines man said he had to pull you out of the water," her father replied. "Sometimes things don't go how we want." He took another swallow of the drink and glanced over at the framed picture of his late wife hanging on the wall.

"I don't know if I can handle the funeral," Wendy said. She popped the top of the beer and took a long sip.

"No one's making you go," Manly Dan responded. "But I think you should."

Wendy agreed. It would be hard to literally gaze upon her failure. She wouldn't ask forgiveness from the lifeless Toby, or his family. She could only hope she could eventually forgive herself.

* * *

The next day the Mystery Shack smelled of molasses and cinnamon cookies. Bill removed the tray from the oven and placed them atop the stove. The treats meant to be shaped like Christmas trees and bells had expanded, giving them a more plump shape. Nonetheless, it would work.

Bill and Soos sorted the cookies into forty baggies. Their plan was to distribute them among the customers. Stan wasn't too thrilled with that idea until Soos reminded him it would only perfect the holiday image.

"This will show real Christmas spirit?" Bill asked.

Soos nodded. "It's not all about presents, dude."

Bill held tight to his opinion, but was willing to give Soos' idea a try. The tray of baggies were set next to the cash register as a gift to every paying customer.

Stan spied the approaching tour group. With the cane in hand he tapped the counter. "Make sure you charge 'em each five, no, ten dollars for homemade sweets."

"Stanley, even at Christmas," Ford said with a shake of his head.

"Hey, it's no secret this is a commercial holiday, so why should I be any different?" Stan retorted.

"The man's got a point," said Sherriff Blubbs who was already in the gift shop browsing for a few last minute items.

"Don't charge for the cookies," Ford said.

"Don't worry, Sixer, I won't," Bill said with a wink.

Blubbs approached the counter with his few purchases. Bill rang him up and with a smile placed the bag of fresh baked goods in his hand.

"Have a merry Christmas, officer," Bill said.

Blubbs laughed and wished the cashier the same.

"Your idea, Soos?" Ford asked.

"Nope, all Bill," Soos lied and patted Bill on the shoulder.

Bill looked at his colleague in surprise, but Soos gave him a wink. Bill nodded.

"Yep, Christmas spirit," Bill added.

Ford had his doubts, but wouldn't say anything that might dissuade Bill from any future charitable acts.

It was only a little while longer until Christmas. For the first time in years Ford was actually anticipating the holiday with joy.

* * *

 **This chapter wasn't the best, but it did have some fluff moments. Let's just hope poor Ford doesn't grieve his sacrifice of research too much.**

 **The next chapter will take place on Christmas Eve. Will they get a visit from Santa? No, that would be too sugary. Also, what gifts do you think everyone would like?**


	60. Christmas Eve Visitor

**Here is the first of the Christmas chapters. Well, Christmas Eve. Credit for this chapter goes to Ella Le Hissy who offered this suggestion.**

 **This chapter is meant to have a bit of a horror feel to it. I hope you all like it.**

 **Thank you to Cheshire Cats, Energy witch, Catwildes, Gu3t, DiamondLuna2, and I Am SPOON for your reviews on the previous chapter.**

 **Cheshire Cats: Soos is the one Stan is planning on leaving the shack to. Soos will be so touched when he does get to inherit it. :) Bill was thinking of how happy Mabel would be to see a fairy waiting for her on Christmas morning, but then realized it would likely die on the way there. Yes, they will be back for Spring Break. :)**

* * *

The twenty fourth of December finally arrived. The residents of the Mystery Shack had grown bored of Christmas specials and holiday songs on the radio. Wendy had begged that Soos choose something other than the holiday station-half the customers were on her side.

Bill had expressed his desire to never eat anything with cinnamon in it ever again.

With it being Christmas Eve, the Mystery Shack closed at two rather than its normal hour of five. Wendy said farewell to her colleagues then rushed out the door. Soos stayed a little while longer to help prepare the dinner. It wasn't until Stan and Ford insisted he go home that Soos made his departure for his annual traditions with his grandmother. This year Melody would join in the fun.

Stan turned the open sign to closed. It was too close to dinner to eat a big snack. Stan selected some wheat crackers from the pantry and sat down on the table Ford refused the snack and instead watched Bill taking photos of Waddles outside the window.

Stan returned to the counter to cut himself a slice of pie they had planned to save for the night. Ford was no longer surprised at his brother's lack of tact. Stan sat down across from his twin.

"How'd your meeting go?" he asked then shoved a forkful of pie in his mouth.

"Not as well as I had hoped," Ford said. He stood with his hands behind his back. He stared up at the advanced lightbulb he had invented and had patented. "Thus far every company has turned me down."

"Told you so," Stan said with a mouthful of pie. Ford glared at him. Stan swallowed then added, "It's a business, smartypants. Your bulbs last forever then they lose money."

"I've had quite enough of this greedy dimension," Ford commented.

Stan gulped down an entire glass of milk. He belched then wiped away the excess with the back of his arm.

"Why don't you go back to researching your weird crap, you were happier then," Stan suggested.

Ford pinched the bridge of his nose. "I already told you, Stanley, I've moved on from that." He took off his glasses to clean the lenses with the hem of his sweater.

"Still not buyin' that," Stan retorted.

Ford placed his glasses back on his nose. "I've spent enough time on anomalies. I want to do other things before I die, Stanley."

Ford was spared from further explanation when Bill walked through the backdoor. Waddles followed in behind him. Stan grabbed a cracker from the table and tossed it to the pig.

"I wish Shooting Star could be here," Bill said. He knelt down and pet Waddles on the head. The pig snuggled his face against Bill's knee. Bill stood and clasped his hands. "Sixer! I saw some pixies outside. You wanna dissect 'em?"

"I'll pass," Ford said.

Bill frowned. He walked over to the counter where the fresh cookies were arranged on a plastic, red plate. He plucked one only for Stan to reach over and smack his hand.

"Those aren't for you," Stan growled.

"Oh?" Bill asked. His lips formed into a grin. "Oh, is it a gift for someone special?"

Stan's face glowed red. "Out!" he rodered.

Bill snatched a few from the tray and shoved one in his mouth. Stan shook his fist, but Bill ran away laughing.

* * *

Later that night the Pines twins along with Bill sat in the living room watching a sappy holiday movie. Bill laughed at its corniness while Stan begged if they could change the channel. Ford didn't say much of anything.

Stan glanced over at his brother. He had already question Ford's behavior thrice and each time Ford assured him he was fine. Stan figured it was something personal, and let his twin have his moment.

There came a knock at the front door. Stan jumped up with a huge smile on his face. He checked his reflection in the mirror and popped in a piece of mint gum before answering the door. About a minute later he returned with Lazy Susan in tow.

"You're so sweet to invite me over," Susan said.

Stan smiled. He noticed Bill and Ford staring, the former wearing a large grin. Stan cleared his throat and ordered everyone to the kitchen.

The dinner was nothing special: turkey cutlets, steamed green beans from a can, and made from a box stuffing. Of course there were plenty of pies and a chocolate cake for dessert. Bill only ate some of his meal so Ford wouldn't criticize him pigging out on sweets.

Susan sipped the cheap wine. "So then Franklin jumps up from his seat," she said. "And he has a knife in his hand. Well Jimmy picks up the fork. They yell awful obscenities. My manager-oh, he's shaking behind the counter, threatening to call the cops if they don't stand down. Funny thing is the sheriff and deputy were there in the diner all along watching the show."

Stan and Bill laughed at her story.

"Sounds like 'em," Stan said.

"Then what happened? Did someone get stabbed?" Bill asked.

Ford cringed at Bill's question.

"Almost," Susan answered. "Jimmy jumped at Franklin. Franklin pushed him into my pie display. So I grab my broom and..." She trailed off when she heard the roof creaking above her head. "You got guests upstairs?" she asked.

"Eh, probably just rats," Stan answered with a wave of his hand. "What happened next?"

"So I grab my broom," Susan began. "I go over to those men-"

The four jumped up at the sound of something crashing in the gift shop. Stan held his arm out in front of Susan and grabbed the bat he kept by the pantry. Ford pushed back his jacket to reveal the raygun he almost always kept on his person. Bill grinned with fangs bared, ready for some action.

Ford led the group through the threshold into the living room. He stood with his gun pointed out in front of him, checking every direction. Stan stood to his left with the bat held high. Bill let the flames erupt from his palms.

Ford shuffled in. The lamp flickered. Stan tightened his hold on his weapon. Ford moved over to the entry to the gift shop. He peeked his head through.

The door creaked and with the gun held high he hopped into the room. Bill sprinted after him and turned on the light switch. The three looked around to the rack holding postcards had been knocked down.

"Is this a normal occurrence?" said a voice from behind making all three spin around.

Stan let out a sigh of relief to see Lazy Susan standing in between the two rooms. He put his arm around her and smiled to mask the fact that his heart pounded.

"You'd be surprised," Ford said and slid the gun back in the holster.

"What made this fall?" Bill asked as he picked the item up. Many of the postcards littered onto the floor.

"It's old and faulty. Probably should get a new one." Stan pondered the idea for a second or two, before dismissing it. "Nah. I'll have Soos check on it. Well, back to dinner!"

Susan laughed and he led her back to the kitchen. Bill shrugged and followed behind.

Ford almost left when he noticed the curtain that led to the roof swaying. He narrowed his eyes and with his hand on the the butt of his gun he slowly made his way to the ladder.

Again the curtain swayed. Ford felt the draft from the the second level. He wondered if perhaps Wendy had forgotten to close it after returning from break.

Ford pushed the curtain behind him. He climbed the latter to the roof to find that the door had been left open. He decided not to scold the teenager, as it was Christmas. Ford shut the door before the winter air froze them to death in their sleep and made his way back down.

The curtain pushed aside and Ford jumped, grabbing his gun. Bill yelled and moved into a defensive stance.

Ford let out the breath he had been holding. "Bill, you can't sneak up on me like that," Ford wheezed.

Bill placed a hand over his own racing heart. "I...I came to see where you went," the demon said shakily.

"The door was left open," Ford explained, pointing at the curtain. "A strong gust of wind must've knocked that down." He then pointed to the now leaning postcard rack.

Ford shut off the lights and the two left the gift shop.

Bill felt something move behind him. He swiftly turned to see only darkness. He shrugged then followed behind Ford. Neither one saw the shadow emerge from behind the counter or the pair of yellow eyes watching their exit.

Bill and Ford resumed their seats at the table. Bill poked at his vegetables, stirring them around the plate. He picked up a stray piece of stuffing and popped in his mouth.

"So what've you been up to?" Susan asked Ford.

"Pardon?" Ford asked.

"I hardly see you out," she clarified. "What's keeping you so busy?"

"Work mostly," Ford answered. He bit off a piece of turkey and slowly chewed while he thought over what he had tried to accomplish in the last week.

"My brother has some good inventions, but that's the problem-they're too good, no one wants to buy them," Stan explained.

Ford sighed. He placed his fork down on his plate having lost his appetite. The hundred-year bulbs would put too much of a damper on sales. He wouldn't even consider selling the mind-control ties. There was the option of selling his raygun designs to the military or the police, but feared having to explain where he learned of that technology. The taser gloves were a better choice.

"You'll get it, don't give up," said Susan.

The electricity shut off. Bill's eyes glowed in the darkness. He searched the area keeping his ears open for any sudden sounds.

"Really?" Stan grumbled. "On Christmas Eve of all nights."

Ford pushed his chair back and went in search of candles. He found some in the drawer and handed them to Stan who lit them with his lighter. Ford and Bill positioned the candles about the kitchen.

Stan winked at his girlfriend. "Can't say I never gave you a candlelight dinner, toots."

Lazy Susan laughed at his joke. She looked over in the doorway and screamed at the sight of the yellow eyes staring back at her. Her chair toppled backwards sending her into Stan's arms. Susan swatted at her boyfriend until she realized it was him. The woman broke down and hugged Stan's middle.

In a swift motion all the candles were out.

"Stanley, the light!" Ford shouted.

"There's something there! I-I saw it!" Susan yelled, pointing at the doorway.

Again Stan gripped his bat. Susan moved close to her boyfriend. Ford rummaged through the cabinets searching for a flashlight.

A strong hand grabbed the bat and hoisted it along with Stan in the air. Stan yelled and kicked at the immense creature in front of him. The assailant tossed Stan at the table. It cracked under the man's weight. Contents from the dinner spilled on Stan's suit.

Stan and Susan watched as the clawed hand snapped the bat into two pieces. The two halves of the weapon, along with several smaller splinters, dropped to the floor.

Bill jumped in front of the two. The monster reached for him. Bill easily dodged and hurried around to its back. The creature swiftly turned and blocked Bill's kick. He grabbed Bill by the ankle and threw him up against the wall. Bill caught himself on the counter. He jumped off, aiming for the visitor again.

The monster grabbed Bill's fist and flipped him onto his back. Bill gasped to regain the air that was stolen from him.

A cloth was thrown over Bill's head. The blond screamed as it was tightened about his face. In a quick motion Bill was tossed into a tall wicker basket. He ripped the cotton cloth from his face. The lid wouldn't budge. Bill pounded against the lid, but a forcefield kept it in place.

"Sixer! Get me out of here!" Bill's muffled shouts sounded from the basket.

"One down, two to go," the monster growled.

Ford found the flashlight. He turned it on and shone it on the unwelcome visitor. The author's eyes widened. The tall beastly creature covered in fur with horns licked his long tongue at the twins.

Lazy Susan screamed. She backed up a few steps then fainted. Stan could only look with his mouth hanging open.

"Krampus!" Ford gasped.

"I've come to collect you, Stanley and Stanford Pines," said the horned creature.

* * *

 **Santa Claus is too mainstream, so I had the Krampus visit them instead. Thanks again for the suggestion, Ella Le Hissy.**

 **I'm going to change around the mythos of Krampus because all I could find in my research are reasons children would be afraid of him, so I had to come up with reasons two grown men and a demon would find him scary.**

 **I hope you all found this chapter enjoyable.**


	61. The Ice Cave

**Hello, everyone. Firstly, I want to thank everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter.**

 **Secondly, I am back from my out of town trip. I didn't have wifi where I was staying, so I wasn't able to post any chapters. I was able to write, but not put it up online. This chapter was written three times, and I'm now satisfied with where it is.**

 **Thirdly, thanks again to Ella Le Hissy for giving me the suggestion to have the Krampus visit the Pines on Christmas. However, I think I should go ahead and say that I have tweaked this character a good bit. I've changed his motive and methods to be scary to adults. Also, in this story he is more of a twisted vigilante. It will make sense later in the chapter. Some things have stayed the same, but a good bit of the mythos for this creature has changed. So if you're looking for the traditional Krampus you'll be disappointed, but if you're looking for something a little different, you'll probably like it. Also, no, I have not seen the 2015 movie about him yet, but I heard it's good.**

 **There is violence and blood in this chapter.**

 **Thank you to my awesome reviewers: Whiteling, Energy witch, Bella and the Bulldogs Troy, DiamondLuna2, Rivkae Winters, Nom, I'mnotaguestanymore, Catwildes, Cheshire Cats, Insert Name Here, I Am SPOON, Ella Le Hissy, and MysteriousClue. I appreciate all your feedback.**

 **Cheshire Cats: I do have a plan to bring him back in a later chapter, but I can't say for what yet. ;)**

 **MysteriousClue: That is a good idea. I'll definitely consider it.**

* * *

The twins stared at their unwelcome visitor. Bill's cries from inside the basket provided the only noise.

The monster's eyes stayed on his victims. He blinked then held out his clawed hand. Both Ford and Stan moved into a defensive stance.

"You can come on your own, or I can take you by force," Krampus offered.

"We ain't goin' nowhere," Stan spat.

Ford moved ahead. The creature smiled.

"Your business is with me, leave my brother out of this," Ford demanded.

Stan turned to face his twin. "You know him?" he asked.

"Yes," Ford answered without taking his eyes off of their visitor. "He came after Preston Northwest once. Fiddleford and I were roped into rescuing him."

Krampus laughed. "I assure you, Stanford Pines, I'm not here because of that."

Krampus leaped forward and Ford aimed his gun. The monster laughed and grabbed the human by the jacket. Ford squirmed. He placed his gun against the monster's forehead.

"Leave our home, or I'll shoot," Ford threatened.

"Go ahead and try," Krampus taunted.

Ford gulped. He kept his hand steady. The trigger was pulled. The Krampus dodged the laser. The stream shot through the wall. Smoke sizzled from the bullet-sized hole.

Stan charged at him with a crowbar in hand. Krampus sharply turned with Ford positioned directly in front of Stan. Stan skidded to a stop before he bludgeoned his own brother. The crowbar was yanked from Stan's hand. The monster's elbow knocked him in the chin. Stan toppled backwards. He brought his fists in front of his face.

Ford gripped at Krampus' wrist. He swung himself up and landed on his back. Ford wrapped his arms around the monster's head. Stan used the distraction to charge at their unwelcome visitor.

Krampus grabbed Ford by the back of his jacket and threw him at the approaching man. Ford fell atop Stan, knocking him unconscious on the kitchen floor. Pain shot through Ford's body.

Ford took a deep breath to calm the pain. He pushed himself to his knees. He felt himself being lifted. Before he could react he was thrown in the basket next to Bill. His unconscious brother was added as the third passenger.

They stumbled as the Krampus slid the basket over his shoulder.

Ford pushed his weight against the lid to no avail. He turned to see both Bill and Stan fast asleep. Ford shook Bill, but the latter wouldn't wake. Ford pushed against the lid again. Sweat dripped down his face. Ford grunted and sat down.

Ford blamed himself for dragging his loved ones into his mess.

He remembered writing a page on Krampus in his journal. Ford reached into his jacket pocket. He started and checked the others. One by one he came up empty. The author searched each one a second time incase he overlooked it the first time.

He felt like smacking himself for shelving that journal in the lab. Ford sighed. He looked over at his brother again and felt his heart drop. He leaned against the basket as well. A silent apology was muttered, although Ford knew Stan wouldn't be able to hear it.

The basket was surprisingly warm. As if it were against his will, Ford drifted into sleep.

* * *

Bill was the first to wake. He groaned at the stiffness in his back and stretched. He shivered at the freezing temperature. Ford and Stan were still asleep on the stone floor. Bill looked around the dimly lit area to see bars before him.

The demon rushed to his feet, stumbling back down as blood rushed to his head. Once the dizziness stopped he again stood. He hurried over to the bars and looked out. It appeared they were in some sort of icy cave. Long icicles hung from the ceiling outside their cell. The constant sound of water dripping echoed. He tried to block out the noise, but it resonated in sync with the average heartbeat.

Bill pulled on the bars to discover they were locked tight.

The sound of whimpering echoed. Bill spun around to see two others over in the corner. One was a auburn-haired woman in her mid twenties (the one sobbing), and the other a middle aged man. On the other side of the cell was a woman of Chinese descent, close to thirty.

"It's no use, we already tried," the man said in a British accent.

The woman to his right wailed louder.

Bill turned back to the bars. He held out his palms and let his magic course through him before summoning the flames. The others jumped back at the sudden appearance of blue fire. Not a second later did the flames diminish.

Bill frowned and tried again. Just like before the flames cut out. The blond turned and curled his fingers around two of the steel poles.

The crying woman sniffled and blew into a handkerchief.

Seeing as how his initial plan wouldn't work, Bill turned to find an alternative.

"Where are we?" Bill asked the strangers.

"Wherever that thing chose to trap us," the man answered.

Bill hurried over to Ford. He knelt down and shook the human. Ford stirred then opened his eyes. He shot up in a sitting position and reached for his gun. Ford gasped when he realized his weapon and jacket had been stolen. Ford's gaze landed on Bill and he visibly relaxed.

"Bill..." Ford groaned. "Where are we?"

"Don't know, Sixer," Bill answered. He glanced over towards the bars. "It looks like some kind of cell."

Ford shook his brother awake. Stan started and almost fell back asleep were it not for Ford shaking him again. Stan grumbled and cursed his brother as his eyes took in their new location.

"How drunk was I not to remember gettin' arrested," Stan commented. "What did I do this time?" He rubbed the back of his head and hissed when his hand touched the bump.

"No, the Krampus brought us here," corrected Ford.

The woman in the corner started crying again when she heard the creature's name.

"Well, can you get us out, genius?" Stan asked. He blew warm air into his cupped hands then rubbed his arms over his suit jacket sleeves. "Hurry before I turn into a popsicle."

"No, my journal is back at the shack," Ford replied. He looked away. "I didn't have much information on him anyway. Especially not a weakness."

"What? You always have that stupid book on you," Stan groaned.

"Well, this time I don't," Ford snapped.

Stan sighed. He then looked over at Bill. "You," he said pointing to the blond. "Can't you get us out of here with your magic stuff?"

"I tried," Bill explained. "This place negates magic."

"Is there anything you know about this creature?" Ford asked. "Motivation, weaknesses, anything?"

"I'm sure I do, Sixer, but I can't access that information in this state," Bill reminded him. He held up his hand to display the bond marks. "If you release me I can get us out of here."

"I can't," Ford countered.

"You can't, or you won't?" Bill asked.

"I can't, Bill," Ford cried.

The auburn-haired woman jumped up. She dashed over to Ford and grabbed his sweater.

"If-if he can get us out, why won't you let him?" she cried.

"I don't know the reverse," Ford explained.

The woman gritted her teeth and pulled on Ford's shirt. "We. Need. To. Get. Out!" she screamed.

Ford placed a hand on either of her shoulders. She gasped and let fresh tears fall down her cheeks.

"You need to calm down," Ford instructed. He looked around the cell. "We have to keep our heads. There has to be a way out."

"There is," the raven-haired woman finally spoke. All heads turned towards her. "He will let us go only when he plans to kill us."

Those words made the woman in Ford's hold cry harder. She clung tight to the author and wept on his chest.

"Tell me your name," Ford said trying to calm her.

"Kay-Kayley," she answered.

"Kayley, I'm Ford," he said. The woman continued to cry. "Where are you from?"

"Ch-Chicago," Kayley responded.

"Do you know how you got here?"

"I was-I was in my penthouse," Kayley said. She looked around in the faces of her cellmates. "Drinking some chardonnay." Her voice rose an octave and held panic. "I was attacked from behind! And-and thrown in a basket."

After that she broke down in tears. Ford patted her on the shoulder. She sniffed and dabbed her eyes with her handkerchief.

Ford told the others Bill's and Stan's names. The other man introduced himself as Thomas, and the other woman as Mei.

Bill sat down and leaned against one of the walls. Thomas sat down beside him. He reached into his pocket to reveal a half empty pack of cigarettes. He lit up and took a long drag before passing it to Bill.

Bill held the burning stick in between his fingers. He inhaled then dropped the cigarette on the floor. Bill leaned over and coughed heavily. He looked up to show the gold eyes lined with tears.

Thomas laughed heartily. "First-timer mistake," he teased. He picked up the cigarette and inhaled the correct way.

"Serves you right," Ford said over his shoulder before returning his attention to the bars.

"You're so kind, Fordsy," Bill said in between coughs.

"We don't have time for your lover's squabble right now," Stan grumbled.

Ford stiffened at his brother's words. Ford lowered his face to hide the blush. Only one in the cell caught his change of expression.

"Don't be jealous," Bill said with a smug grin.

That only made Ford's face burn more. He took a deep breath and returned his attention to his previous task.

"What are you doing, smart guy?" Thomas asked then took another puff.

"Looking for a door," Ford answered. Mei stepped beside him. "He had to have a way to lock us in here. If there is a door, it's designed to look hidden."

Mei curled her fingers around the center of the gate.

A shadow fell over the room. The creature that had trapped them reappeared. Mei and Ford moved away from the front of the cell. He peered through the bars at his victims. His long tongue licked his lips. Thomas and Kayley backed up against the back wall.

"That is quite enough," Ford said. He took two steps closer. Thomas and Kayley gasped. Mei smiled. Bill stood up and moved next to Ford. Krampus stared at him in amusement. "What do you want with us, and why have you brought us here?"

Bill and Stan nodded at Ford's question.

"Your sins have brought you here," Krampus replied in a throaty voice.

"What're you talkin' about?" Stan asked. He stepped next to Ford and gripped the steel bars. "We were just havin' a nice family dinner when you barged in on us."

"Silence!" Krampus snarled.

Stan stepped back and brought his hands into fists.

Krampus pointed at the prisoners. "Each of you have committed a crime so wicked, it would be unjust to let you live!

"I didn't do anything!" Kayley screamed.

Krampus laughed. "Lying to yourself. That's all you know how to do is lie."

Kayley shook. She held her hands over her ears while her body trembled and tears spilled.

"Alright, I'll admit, I've done some awful things, and so has the demon," Stan said. Bill scowled at Stan, but didn't disagree. "But Stanford's done nothin' wrong."

"Denying his sins won't save him," Krampus growled.

Stan narrowed his eyes. He grabbed the bars and shook. "Alright! Enough! Let us out or I'll rewind your face!"

Krampus grinned. "Very well," he said. "Since you're so quick to admit you're wrongdoing, I'll deal with you first."

The door opened enough for one person to escape. Stan looked down as chains were swiftly wrapped around his wrists. Another set encircled his waist. Krampus pulled the chains forcing Stan out of the cage. The others ran after him. The door slammed shut causing Ford, Bill, and Thomas to crash into the bars.

Ford rubbed the forming bump on his head and jumped up. He threw himself at the bars and reached his arm out.

"Stanley!" he called.

Ford watched as his twin was carried off to face whatever punishment Krampus found fit for his crimes. Ford frantically pushed and pulled at the bars. The sound of Stan's shoes squeaking against the icy floor filled his ears. Ford tried to kick the bars down only for it to knock him down on the stone floor. He hurried to his feet. Ford backed up to the back of the cell and slammed against it with his arm. The author fell to his knees as the pain pulsed throughout his arm.

"Sixer, calm down," Bill said and knelt down beside his human. One look into Ford's eyes and Bill could see the agony in the other's eyes.

"My brother," Ford said quietly.

Bill pulled Ford against his chest. Ford's arms hung limply by his side. He shook, but wouldn't allow himself to cry. Not here.

"He won't let him die right away," Mei said.

Ford pushed Bill from him and hurried over to the Asian woman. He put his hand on her shoulder and waited for her chestnut eyes to meet with his.

Mei didn't wait for the stranger to ask her. "He wants his victims to suffer. It's safe to assume your brother won't be killed anytime soon."

"And how do you know that?" Ford asked.

"He told me himself," she revealed.

The other three had made their way over towards her. Ford stared in silence. Mei turned her back towards her cellmates.

"I've been avoiding him for the last four years," Mei said. She looked over her shoulder at Ford. "This year I let my guard down and he captured me." She smiled. "He made sure to tell me he'd save me for last and would take his time."

"What did you do?" Bill asked.

Mei smiled. "It's not important," she said. She looked pointedly at Kayley and Thomas. "Now is it?"

Kayley's lip trembled. She lowered her face into her hands. Thomas crossed his arms and turned away from Mei.

Ford walked away from the group. He slipped his hand around one of the steel bars. Having seen the door open, he had a better clue on where to look.

He examined the screws keeping it in place. Ford's eyes lit up. He went to reach into his pocket for his advanced screw driver when he felt only air. He exhaled angry breath from his nose at remembering that Krampus had removed his jacket before throwing him inside the cell.

Bill stepped up beside him. Ford acknowledged his presence, but didn't offer him a word or a change of expression. Ford looked over the bars twice more.

"Are you sure you can't do magic?" Ford asked.

"If I could, we'd be out of here," Bill snapped.

Ford glared at him then returned his attention to the bars. A small smile formed when his fingers discovered the hidden hinge. His hand moved to the right until he found the lock.

He checked his pants pocket for something to pick it. He wished his brother was still with him as lock picking was more of Stan's skill.

"Does anyone have a bobby pin or a straight wire?" Ford asked.

The group each shook their heads.

Mei stared at Kayley. "Your earrings," she said.

"These are Veronica's!" Kayley cried. "Four hundred dollars for a pair."

"They'll be useless if you're dead, now hand them over," Ford ordered.

Kayley hesitated. Ford held out his hand. Kayley put her hands protectively over her ears.

Ford didn't have a chance to ask again when Mei grabbed her by the center of her arms and knocked her to the ground. Kayley yelled out in pain when her head bumped against the stone. Ford moved in to pull her off, but Thomas grabbed him and pushed him away.

Mei gripped Kayley's wrist. She pulled the other woman's hand away from her ear. Mei snatched the earring from Kayley's lobe. The younger woman screamed and grabbed at her ripped earlobe as she jumped to her feet. A few droplets of blood dribbled on the stone floor.

Mei placed the bloody piece of jewelry in Ford's hand.

"That wasn't necessary," Ford commented.

Mei smiled. "Sometimes you have to do what you have to do," she said.

"I like this woman," Bill said with a grin.

Ford chose to ignore Bill's comment. He straightened out the thick wire and plunged it into the lock. He fiddled around with the wire until he heard a click. Ford pushed against the door. It creaked as it scraped the stone.

"Help me," Ford called to the others.

Bill, Thomas, and Mei rushed to Ford's aid. The four pushed the heavy door open. Mei and Thomas rushed out. Ford hurried over to Kayley and helped her to her feet. He handed her back the damaged earring. Kayley snatched it and ran after the others.

Ford looked over at Bill. Ford touched Bill's shoulder then the two rushed out of the cell.

* * *

Back at the Mystery Shack Lazy Susan lie on the kitchen floor. She stirred then woke. The woman jumped up in a start at the unfamiliar location. She remembered going over to Stan's house for Christmas Eve dinner.

The woman used the counter top to help her to her feet. She groaned at the pain in her thigh. She stumbled over to the light switch wondering if she had decided to sleep over. Susan's cheeks blushed as she wondered how much wine she had consumed to consent to such actions.

In one flick the kitchen illuminated. Susan gasped at the mess before her. She suddenly remembered the beast that had attacked them.

"Stanley!" Susan called.

She hurried into the living room and turned on the lights. The television was still on playing a classic Christmas movie she recalled watching every year in her younger days. Nothing looked out of the ordinary in that room.

"Stan, where are you?" Susan called. She shuddered as she moved into the gift shop.

Like the last room, everything appeared normal. The gift shop felt colder than the other two rooms. Susan grabbed the broom lying against the wall. Shivering, she cautiously made her way back to the kitchen.

Her eyes landed on the broken bat in the center of the floor. Her heart pounded as she closed in on the broken weapon. She swallowed, feeling like someone was watching her. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up. Susan bit down on her lip. She tightened her hands around the handle of the broom.

A bird smacked against the window. Susan screamed and threw the broom at the window. The tip of the broom cracked the window. A few pieces of glass fell on the floor. She let out a sigh of relief at seeing nothing standing there. A new anxiety formed at how she would explain to Stan that she broke his kitchen window.

Lazy Susan hurried over to the phone. She dialed the police. She waited for the operator to take her call before she answered.

"I'm at the Mystery Shack," said Susan. "We were attacked by some-some strange kind of intruder. Now-now Stanley and the others are missing."

The operator instructed her to stay put until someone arrived to take her story. Susan agreed and hung up. She went over to the window and picked up the broom then moved into the living room.

Susan sat down on the couch. She refused to look in the direction of the kitchen. If whatever abducted Stan came for her, she didn't want to see it. At the very least she would go down swinging.

"Please be okay, Stan," Susan whispered.

* * *

Back in the cave the five captives made their way down the pathway. It was a thin walkway coated in a thin layer of ice that forced them to walk in a single-file line. No walls or railings protected them from a deadly plummet. Freezing water dripped on their heads from the icy stalactites.

Ford had found a torch hanging in a sconce on the wall just outside their holding cell. He held it high as he guided the rest of the group further into the cave.

Kayley made the mistake of looking over at the frozen wasteland below. The color drained from her face.

No one knew where they headed, but they all decided to follow Ford's lead. He wished he could find his jacket if just to have access to a flashlight.

Bill slipped on a wet sheet of ice. Thomas reached his hand out to steady the other man. Bill thanked him in between shallow breaths.

Ford stopped when he heard screaming. Bill bumped into the author. Ford steadied himself. A few pebbles toppled over the edge. Ford glared at the demon.

"Why'd we stop?" Thomas questioned.

"What was that noise?" Kayley asked.

Ford held out his hand to silence the group. They heard the screaming again.

"Stanley!" Ford cried and took off down the pathway.

"Ford!" Mei yelled as she hurried after the author, nearly knocking Bill off the path.

The blond glared at her. His irises flickered to red for a second then returned to normal. He ran after the other two with Thomas right behind him. Kayley whined at having to run, but she pushed her legs to keep up.

The light trailed farther away. It soon vanished into the shadows. Bill accidentally switched onto a different trail with the other two following after him.

Bill skidded to a stop before he fell of the edge of the pathway. He held out his arms to halt Thomas and Kayley before they plummeted to their deaths. Kayley grabbed onto Bill's middle. She felt woozy as she looked down into the canyon. The collection of stalagmites decorating the abyss that would've been their graveyard reflected in the above ice.

Kayley looked up at Bill when she noticed his eyes glowing. She pushed herself off of him and shrieked. Her boot stepped along the edge of the pathway. The ice floor caused her to slip. She fell backwards only rescued by Bill's quick move. Kayley clung tight to Bill's hand. With Thomas' help the two pulled her back to safety.

Thomas reached into his pocket to reveal a lighter. He clicked it on and looked for something he could light to provide them with a torch of their own. A minute later he returned unsuccessful.

Bill smiled and engulfed his hands in blue flames. Thomas jumped back and Kayley's mouth fell open.

"Would you look at that?" Bill laughed. "It seems magic was only blocked in that cage."

"Okay, what are you?" Kayley asked.

"A dream demon," Bill replied. He paused then added, "Well...I was. Until Fordsy had to interfere with my plans."

"Would it be wrong to ask you what you did to get on Krampus' bad side?" Thomas asked.

Bill laughed. "It's a long list, and we don't have time for me to go into everything."

Thomas hummed.

Bill moved on and the other two kept close.

"How about you?" Bill asked the other man.

"Are you a cop?" asked Thomas.

Bill shook his head.

"Embezzlement and fraud," Thomas answered. "Arson. Quite a few unsolved cases of arson." He shrugged then added with a crooked smile, "Maybe a few covered up murders. Nothing major."

Kayley frowned at the Englishman.

"Don't act so highly, love, you're not here for your beauty," Thomas replied.

Kayley sneered at the brunet and pushed by him. She kept her distance from Bill, but couldn't keep herself from looking back at him.

"Careful, beautiful, a single push-I mean slip," Thomas taunted. Kayley glared at the snickering man.

Bill laughed out loud at Thomas' comment.

"What about your friend?" Thomas asked.

"Sixer?" Bill asked. The other man nodded. Bill shrugged. "Don't know. I can't think of any horrendous thing he's done." Bill extended his hand, extinguishing the flame. He stared at the markings on his finger. "Other than trapping me in this body."

Bill let the flames erupt in his palm again.

* * *

Ford ran aimlessly through the caves, listening for his brother's screams. He stopped for a second to catch his breath and his bearings. Stan's yells echoed in the cavern. Ford sprinted in the direction of the screams.

Mei kept up with him. Ford hadn't even noticed her.

Ford stopped when he approached a stone wall covered in ice. Ford pounded his fist against the boulder, instantly regretting his decision. He stretched out his fingers to alleviate the pain.

He looked up to see those same brown eyes as before staring back at him. It was then that Ford realized that he had left Bill and the others behind. He could only hope that the three of them found their way out of the cave.

The author walked by the woman without a word. Mei narrowed her eyes but kept in stride with the man. Ford gritted his teeth and sent her a warning glare which did little to intimidate her.

"This is your chance to escape, don't waste it following me," Ford said without looking back at her.

"I could say the same for you, Ford," she said.

Ford turned. The flames danced across the air. "You said so yourself Stanley is still alive. I heard him yelling for help."

"What do you plan to do when you find him?" Mei asked. "The Krampus isn't just going to give him to you."

"I'm not leaving my brother to die," Ford snapped.

He turned and powerwalked in the other direction. As much as he hated to hear his twin in pain it gave him relief to know he still lived.

They walked for what felt like hours. Every once in a while he heard another scream which quickened his speed. In that time he hadn't spoken a word to Mei.

They reached another dead end. Ford swore and turned, nearly catching Mei on fire. The woman only stared. He pushed on despite the agony in his legs, feet, and back. His breathing became more labored.

"You really care about your brother," Mei commented.

"Yes," Ford replied.

Mei noticed the discomfort on Ford's face when she mentioned his love for Stan.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Ford asked.

Mei shook her head.

They continued walking. She kept up with him. The author looked over at her and wondered if conversation would keep his emotions in check.

"How did you manage to escape the Krampus in the past?" Ford asked.

Mei smiled. "He only comes out on Christmas Eve," Mei answered. "As soon as I noticed the warnings that he was in the area I fled. He nearly caught me the first year, but I managed to escape by stabbing him in the chest."

Ford's eyes widened. He couldn't help but chuckle. Mei smiled and folded her hands in front of her.

"If you don't mind me asking, why is the Krampus so interested in you?" Ford asked.

Again Mei smiled. "I have special skills. And I have clients who pay good money for those skills." She looked Ford in the eyes. "Most people would be too horrified to do my kind of work."

Ford didn't ask for further details.

After a few minutes of silence Ford asked, "Then why are you helping me?" As soon as the words escaped his mouth he regretted them. Mortified, Ford turned to apologize.

Mei smiled at Ford. "Because I like you," she answered.

Ford's breathing hitched. His cheeks flushed.

Mei covered her mouth when she laughed. "Not like that, old man," she clarified. "Even if I did, it's obvious you love Bill."

Ford's blush increased. He turned away from the woman. Mei saw the nervous expression on Ford's face and decided to change the subject.

"You love your brother and Bill so much," she said. "So what you've done has to be something terrible." She grinned. "In honesty, I'm intrigued."

Ford looked up. He glanced over at Mei who continued to look over at him every few seconds.

Ford sighed. He slightly lowered the torch.

"I-I don't know," Ford said. He held up his free hand and added, "I don't say that to sound haughty."

Mei dismissed his concern.

A thought suddenly hit Ford. "Actually, I think it might be because my research has put my loved ones in danger," he said. "It's dangerous, but I didn't care. Then I tried to drag my great-nephew into it."

Mei nodded.

Ford continued, "Both Stanley and Bill were severely injured recently. I vowed to give up my dangerous research, but it didn't matter. They're still in danger. And Stanley..."

Ford kicked the rock wall. He took a deep breath to release the hot energy inside.

A loud scream echoed through the cave. Ford dropped the torch. It handed on a wet spot, dousing the flames. Ford cursed his luck.

Stan yelled again. Ford carried on through the cave without the light. He heard the pounding of boots behind him and glanced to see the outline of Mei behind him.

Another scream sounded. It was louder and sounded of pure agony. Mei watched as Ford cringed at the sound. He held his hands against his ears. The scream cut short.

Ford looked up. His eye widened and his body trembled.

"Stanley," he said. His eyes glistened. Ford inhaled deeply. He pushed back the tears. "Stanley!" he yelled and continued on.

The caverns were dark. He didn't know where he ran-he only followed the path. The sound of Mei's heavy boots echoed behind him.

It didn't matter if he ran into the Krampus. In fact he hoped he did.

Ford smacked into a boulder. He fell down. Ford rubbed his head then looked over to his right to see the open cell they had escaped from earlier.

"No...no," Ford gasped. "It can't-we can't," he said.

He ran over to the open cage. His hands clamped around the bars. He looked into the vacant area he remembered standing next to Stan before he was dragged away by that beast.

Ford fell to his knees. He heard Mei's boots stop behind him. She inhaled sharply at the discovery, but didn't dare show any severe reaction in front of Ford.

"This isn't possible," Ford said. "We-we must've taken a wrong turn."

He stopped talking. Ford sat there quietly on his knees listening for his brother to make another sound, cluing them in that he was still alive. He had to be alive. He hadn't done any wrong. He had stayed away from the supernatural for at least a week. Stan was safe, it was all a bad dream.

The cold water leaking atop his turtleneck sweater proved the opposite.

"Stanley," Ford whispered. He bowed his head.

Mei stood silent.

"Thirty years," he said. A tear trickled down his nose. "Thirty years ago Stanley made a mistake." Ford clenched his fists. "He spent all those years trying to fix it. When he did I...I wasn't thankful. I criticized him for it."

Mei listened. She lowered her head. Her long hair fell over her shoulders.

Another tear fell from the other eye.

"Everything he ever did was for the family," Ford said with a sob. "I wouldn't forgive him. He did nothing wrong." He wiped away the falling tears with his sleeve. "He doesn't deserve this."

Mei put a hand on his shoulder. Ford lowered his face.

"I should be in his place," Ford wept. "Not him. Not my brother."

Mei listened as her companion cried. Ford could barely remember the last time he allowed himself to give into emotions. It wasn't since the day at seventeen when Stan sabotaged his only chance to go to his dream college. In hindsight he wished he had not let his father drive his brother away.

His own twin perhaps lay dead somewhere in the cave. There was nothing he did, or could've done to rescue him. Had he not let Stan leave that night they would not be deep within the Krampus' lair awaiting their fate.

Ford stopped crying. He sniffed back loose mucus. The excess was wiped on his sleeve along with the remaining tears.

"We don't know if he's dead," Mei spoke. Ford turned to look in her eyes. "There's a chance the Krampus is extending his torture by giving him a moment to think."

"How do you know that?" Ford asked as he moved to his feet.

Mei grinned. "I told you, I have experience," she answered. Her smile fell into a frown. "He may be on his way back here. We need to move out."

Ford nodded.

This time Mei led the way. Ford kept up with her, amusing the younger person.

All Ford could focus on was the chance his brother still clung to life.

* * *

 **While designing the setting for this chapter, I looked up pictures of real-life ice caves. Wow, are they beautiful. If the characters in this chapter weren't facing peril, they might be able to enjoy the beauty of the natural landscape.**

 **Again, sorry for the long wait. I hope this chapter was worth it. :)**


	62. The Lair

**When rereading the last chapter I realized that I made Thomas very similar to Thomas from Downton Abbey. It was purely coincidental, but kind of funny when looking back. I may go back and change some things so there aren't too many similarities.**

 **This chapter does have mention of blood.**

 **Thank you so much to Energy witch, DiamondLuna2, Catwildes, Insert Name Here, Gu3t, and Cheshire Cats for your reviews on chapter sixty one.**

 **Gu3t: Thank you. I'm glad you like my revamp of Krampus. Good to know he's scary. Also, I'm so happy you enjoyed Rescuing Pacifica, and yay another Dipcifica fan!**

 **Insert Name Here: Thank you. Mei isn't based on anyone in particular, but I guess she does have similar traits to a Marvel character. I haven't watched that show, but everyone keeps saying how good it is.**

* * *

It grew colder the further into the cave they walked. The only salvation they had from the darkness was the glow from the demon's hands. Water dripped from the hanging icicles.

Kayley wrapped her arms about herself. The designer cardigan did little to protect her from the winter chill. She pinched at her sore earlobe to discover it no longer bled. The next morning she would call her surgeon to fix her up. He would protest having to work on Christmas Day, but she wouldn't accept his selfish replies.

Thomas slipped on a slab of ice on the ground. He swore under his breath as he steadied himself on the rock walls.

"Bill," Thomas called. The mention glanced back at the other man. "Do you know where you're going?"

"Not a clue," Bill answered.

Kayley huffed. Thomas lifted an eyebrow, but didn't say a word. He pulled another cigarette out of the pack and lit the end. He blew smoke at the woman. She swatted at the foul scented smoke and glowered at the smoker. All her actions accomplished was making Thomas laugh.

"Once I find Sixer we'll be out of here," Bill added.

Kayley screeched. She marched ahead and stood in front of Bill with her fists clenched.

"You're leading us deeper in the cave?" she screamed.

"If Sixer went after Fez, then he went deeper in, and if I'm going where I hope to be, then yes," Bill replied.

"Forget him!" Kayley shouted and swung her arm in front of her. Bill leaned back to avoid being swiped in the nose.

"Well, you see, it's a long story, but I can't exactly leave IQ behind," Bill said.

"We need to get out of here now!" Kayley screeched.

"I must concur, I don't want to be trapped in this cave with that thing," said Thomas.

"Go on then," Bill said. He moved on by the woman. "I'm going after Sixer."

Kayley watched as their leader and light bearer moved in the direction opposite than she had hoped for.

Kayley groaned and threw herself on the ground.

"I don't want to go on anymore," the woman cried. "I want to be back in my penthouse with my warm blankets and my wine, and my cat."

"Get over yourself," Thomas snapped and walked on ahead. He tapped his cigarette over Kayley's head, forcing ashes to fall in her hair.

Bill shrugged and followed the brunet's lead.

"I thought you didn't want to go in deeper?" Bill asked.

"I don't, but I don't think it's wise to venture on my own," Thomas replied.

"Smart choice," commented Bill.

Kayley watched as the light moved farther away from her. Her breath halted. She jumped up and hustled back over to the group. With a frown she accused the other two of not caring about her.

"We really don't," Bill replied.

"Indeed, we could go on better without you," Thomas agreed.

Kayley's eyes lined with tears. "Then you really do deserve to be here," she hissed. "I hope that monster claws your eyes out."

Thomas stopped. Kayley backed up.

Bill noticed the others were no longer walking in sync with him. He turned to see Thomas slowly making his way over to Kayley. He tossed the remainder of his cigarette over the edge.

The brunet shoved the lighter-hair woman against the wall. She yelped when her back slammed against the protruding rock.

"Listen, love, you don't want to know what I want him to do to you," Thomas said with a grin. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his lighter. He flicked it on. The flame was lowered against Kayley's face. "Let alone what I want to do to you."

"You monster!" Kayley yelled.

"It takes one to know one, dear," Thomas said and released the flame and his hold on the woman. Kayley audibly let out a sigh of relief. "Don't forget, you could easily slip." He nodded to the abyss. "It's a long way down."

Thomas turned to Bill who met him with a smile. Thomas nodded at the blond then held out his hand for the demon to continue guiding them.

* * *

Ford and Mei traveled in the direction opposite they first ventured. Ford shivered and his fogged breath became more pronounced.

Mei offered to carry the torch for a while. Ford handed her the item with his thanks. He rubbed his hands against his sleeved arms. He wished more that Krampus hadn't taken his jacket.

"We can rest if you need," Mei offered.

Ford shook his head. "We can't. My brother needs us," he said.

Ford pushed on. Mei pursed her lips, but kept in stride with him.

She held the torch high as they made their way deeper into the icy caverns.

Each second that passed without hearing a sound from Stan made Ford worry. All he could do was pray that his brother had been spared.

Ford stopped when he saw flickering light ahead. He picked up speed. Mei copied his movement.

They approached an open circle surrounded by torches and flame lanterns. In the center of the ring was a rickety chair. Sitting in the chair was an unconscious Stan.

Ford rushed into the ring. Mei hung the torch on a vacant sconce and cautiously followed the other. She searched the area for Krampus or any other potential enemy.

Ford stepped in front of his brother. Stan's jacket had been removed and disposed of. His hands were chained against the armrests. The set of chains around his waist trapped him against the backrest. Bandages covered his arms. What remained of the cloth that was once his shirt laid in loose tatters over his chest. The same bandages were wrapped around his abdomen.

Mei eyed the bloody four-tailed leather whip hanging on a hook on the corner wall. Crimson droplets had puddled on the floor beneath the torture device. She removed her own jacket and covered it up before Ford had the chance to discover it.

Her eyes landed on the table that contained the weapons Krampus used to torture his victims. A five-inch knife caught her attention. She swiped it from the table and fastened it in a secret strap inside her sleeve before returning to Ford.

"Stanley, please," Ford said.

The author grabbed the chains around Stan's torso. He pulled and grunted. Ford stumbled backwards as he lost his grip. He huffed at seeing no change. Again Ford shook his brother.

Stan stirred. He slowly opened his eyes then hissed at the pain in his body.

"You're alive," Ford cried. He hugged Stan around the shoulders. Stan yelped causing Ford to quickly release him. Ford sobbed and let two tears leak down his face. He smiled at his brother then said in a softer tone, "You're alive."

"I feel horrible," Stan groaned.

"I'm so sorry, Stanley," Ford whispered.

"It's gonna take a lot more than that to break me down," Stan said with a laugh. He stopped and winced at the sudden sting from his middle and back.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but we don't have time for sentimentals," Mei interjected. "Krampus will be back when he realizes we're not in the cage."

Ford nodded. He rushed over to the metal table that contained the Krampus' torture devices. He found a bolt cutter. Not wanting to consider what their captor used that tool for, Ford hurried over to his brother. The bolt cutter clamped around the chain.

It took three tries for the tool to cut through the metal. The set of chains clanked as they fell at Stan's feet. Stan lifted his freed hand. Pain pulsed up his arm.

"I could really use some of that potion," Stan said.

Ford glanced over from where he cut the chains from the second hand.

"As soon as I find my jacket," Ford replied.

"He threw all our stuff down there," Stan said, pointing to a canyon over to the right.

Mei ran over to where the elderly man pointed. She dropped to her knees, and with her hands against the stone edge, and peered over. She jumped up and grabbed a torch then lowered it.

The flames did little to illuminate what lie at the bottom, nor the depth of the canyon.

The woman went to stand and slipped on the ice. She stumbled, catching her balance on the ledge. The torch fell into the depths, extinguishing when it hit the liquid at the bottom.

The last of the chains fell at the floor. Ford helped Stan to his feet. The injured twin hissed as he went to walk. Ford offered an arm for his brother to lean on.

Ford walked up next to Mei.

"It's deep," she said.

Ford looked to his brother. From the pale look on his face it was clear that Stan wouldn't be able to make it to the end of the cave in his condition.

"He's going to need the medicine," Ford said.

He helped Stan to sit down on a boulder then ran back over to the ring. He tossed the tools to the ground, looking for something he could use to lower himself into the canyon. All the chains were too short to use.

Ford returned empty-handed.

"Stay with my brother," Ford said as he went to lower himself into the abyss.

"I'll go," Mei argued.

"No," Ford protested. "You know more about this creature. I'll need you to protect Stanley if he comes back."

"What makes you think I won't just abandon you both?" Mei countered.

"You protect my brother and I'll be in your debt," said Ford.

Mei grinned. "Trust me, I will collect."

She held out her hand. Ford gasped at that gesture. He waited for her hand to glow in flames. Mei glanced down at her hand then back up at Ford with a raised eyebrow. He released his captive breath and shook.

Ford let go then moved on the other side of the canyon. Mei snatched another torch from the wall and held it over the edge. Ford carefully climbed down the side. His hands burned from the cold surface. His foot slipped, dragging him a few feet down.

Mei looked over when she heard Ford's yell. She held the torch out. The flames barely shined on the figure of Ford lower in the gorge.

Ford grabbed onto a protruding rock. He outstretched his legs until his toe tapped against another rock. Once his breathing steadied he more cautiously descended into the canyon.

* * *

The other three moved through the icy caverns. Kayley slowed her pace. She tripped over a rock and fell on her face. Bill glanced over his shoulder, but didn't bother to stop.

Kayley lifted herself up onto her knees. A line of blood dripped from her scraped forehead. Short of breath she forced herself to keep up with the other two.

A roar sounded through the cave. Kayley screamed. Thomas clamped his hand around her mouth. Bill put out the flames.

"We need to move," Bill whispered to the others.

Thomas nodded and released his hold on Kayley.

They hurried down the pathway. The shadow of a large creature hopped above them. The ground rumbled when the monster jumped in front of them.

The Krampus straightened his posture. The yellow eyes glowed. He flicked his long tongue at the victims. Bill stood in front of the other two. He allowed the flames to engulf his hands once more.

Krampus lunged at him. Bill jumped out of the way, landing behind Krampus. The creature swiftly turned and kicked Bill in the stomach. The blond slammed against the ground. A few stalactites were dislodged from where they hung. Bill rolled out of the way of being impaled.

He felt gravity's pull. Bill grasped at the edge of the bridge. Krampus swiped at him. Bill swung a few feet down. Bill grabbed onto the edge. The icicles stabbed his palms. He watched as the Krampus kept up with him. Bill continued to swing across the edge. He calculated a shorter jump and used the remaining force to push himself back on top of the path.

Bill's eyes switched to red. The blue aura surrounded Krampus. Bill pulled. The Krampus roared and negated Bill's attack. He reached out and grabbed for Bill. The demon rolled back. The Krampus dove for him again. Bill jumped up onto the largest stalactite. He waited for the Krampus to attack.

When the monster slashed at the hanging ice, Bill moved out of the way. The claws sliced through the thick ice. The ice daggers came crashing down. Thomas grabbed Kayley from behind and pulled her out of the way. The stalactites lodged into the bridge, causing the rock formation to crack.

Krampus grabbed Bill by the leg and threw him against the ground. The impact caused the pathway to crumble. Bill opened his eyes and hurried to pull himself up. Bill faltered and felt himself falling. His legs dangled while he scratched at the rocks, hoping to grab onto something.

Bill felt two strong hands grip onto him. He looked up to see Thomas hoisting him back to safety. The section Bill had previously been hanging on crumbled away and fell into the canyon. The two backed up off the rock bridge. Two hundred yards of a pathway vanished into the darkness below.

The ground under Kayley's feet gave away. She screamed and reached for the others. Bill held out his hands towards her, but she was too far. The two men watched as she too plummeted into the depths of the cave. In seconds her screams no longer reached their ears.

The Krampus stood on the other side. The gap was too wide for even him to jump. Bill leaned his head back and let out a sigh of relief.

"We can't go that way anymore," Thomas commented.

Bill moved to his feet. "Then we'll have to go back that way," he said. He hoped it would only lead them to either Ford or the exit.

Thomas lit a cigarette. He took a puff then let the smoke into the air. Bill wrinkled his nose at the smell.

"So why are you so loyal to your friend-Sixer?" Thomas asked.

Bill laughed. "It's a long story," he said.

Thomas took another drag. "We have plenty of time," he said as he exhaled smoke.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Bill said.

Thomas dumped the collected ashes. "Try me," he said.

Bill complied. After all he needed something to do as they ventured further into the cave.

* * *

Ford saw the base of the canyon coming into view. The rock beneath his foot gave out. He fell to the bottom.

Ford groaned as he sat up. He could still move his legs and each of his arms. From what he could tell nothing was broken or paralyzed. The explosion of pain when he leaned back down proved that he had bruised his back.

Using the icy rock wall Ford pulled himself to his feet.

Just ahead he saw a lump of clothing and other items. Ford laughed at the irony of having not landed there.

The first jacket belonged to a man. The cologne was still fresh. He held onto it, believing it to possibly be Thomas'. The next jacket contained a miniature flashlight. Ford smacked the plastic item praying that it still worked. He pushed up the lever and sighed in relief at the small circle of light in produced.

He shuffled ahead. He picked up a pink jacket that he believed could have belonged to Kayley. He reached into the pocket and pulled out a wallet. The flashlight revealed the face of a woman from Florida he never met. He tossed those items back on the ground.

The floor was littered with things that had belonged to the Krampus' victims. How long those articles of clothing had been there was uncertain. The number of discarded items made him shudder.

Ford waded through a puddle of jackets, scarves, and other clothes. A foot away the flashlight shone on the beige jacket he recognized. Ford pushed through the cloth. He picked up his trusty trenchcoat and threw it over his arms. He let out a sigh at the warmth enveloping him.

All of the pockets were checked and everything accounted for. Ford had a slight panic attack at his missing journal then recalled leaving it back at the Mystery Shack.

"Ford!" Mei called from above. "Are you alright?"

"Yes!" he yelled back up to her. "I found my jacket! I'm looking for Stanley's!"

"Try to hurry," Mei replied.

"I'm doing my best, there are hundreds down here," Ford called up.

Mei thought for a second. She glanced back at her jacket then yelled down, "Get a jacket for me! And a pair of gloves."

Ford searched through a few more jackets. He found some loose cash that he stashed in his own pocket. As far as he could tell the money was no good to the dead.

At last he came upon the blazer that belonged to his brother. He threw that one over his elbow with Thomas'. He grabbed a black woman's jacket that looked about Mei's size along with a pair of pink gloves. The gloves were stuffed in the pocket of Mei's new coat.

Ford yanked the drawstring from a hoodie and inserted it through the loop of the plastic flashlight. He tied the flashlight to his jacket. The light pointed upwards.

Ignoring the pain in his back Ford gripped onto the rock wall. He announced to Mei that he was on his way back up.

Mei heard footsteps approaching. She spun and snatched the pliers off the floor. She held it protectively in her grasp.

Her chestnut eyes narrowed. She raised the weapon above her head. The shadow moved closer. Mei switched her weight onto the base leg. The large shadow split into two. Mei steadied herself when the shadows switched into figures. Mei lowered the weapon as Bill and Thomas came into view.

Bill let the flames disappear from his hands. He smiled at Mei and Stan. It fell when he didn't see the other man with them.

"Where's Sixer?" Bill asked.

Mei pointed to the canyon. Bill gasped and rushed towards the edge. The other three held out their hands and yelled for him not to jump. The blue flames surrounded Bill's body. He levitated himself down into the opening.

Ford felt someone behind him. He slowly turned his head and jumped at the glowing gold eyes. He smiled when he realized those were the friendly set of eyes.

"Need a hand, Sixer?" Bill asked.

Ford nodded. Bill wrapped his arms around Ford. The added weight made it more difficult to maneuver through the air. He focused his magic and slowly lifted the two of them out of the canyon.

The others looked over at the blue light along with their two companions. The two pairs of feet touched solid ground.

Ford handed Thomas his jacket then moved over to his brother. Thomas reached into his pocket and smiled at the metal flask containing whiskey. He ripped off the top and chugged down a good bit of the bitter liquid. Mei held out her hand. With a sigh the brunet handed the alcohol over to the dark-haired woman. She took three deep gulps then gave the rest back.

Ford unscrewed the cap on the vial then filled it with the green liquid. Stan chugged down the nasty medicine.

"I'm afraid we don't have time to wait for it to take effect," Ford said to Stan. "We need to get out as soon as possible."

"What happened to Stano?" Bill asked.

Ford looked away.

"That monster thought he could count me out, but I'll show him," Stan snapped.

The others all agreed. Ford helped Stan to his feet.

"Let's move," said Mei.

"That's not an option," growled a voice from behind.

The five turned to see Krampus towering above them. He licked his lips.

"You are the most competent group I've ever captured," Krampus spoke. "But that only makes me more eager to break you apart."


	63. The Great Escape

**There is more violence in this chapter. There is also a brief disturbing moment in this one.**

 **Thank you to all you awesome reviewers: Whiteling, Energy witch, SonderManatee, I'mnotaguestanymore, DiamondLuna2, Catwildes, Cheshire Cat, I Am SPOON, and Insert Name Here.**

* * *

Krampus stared at his victims. His bushy tail swayed. He stepped closer making the five retreat in reflex.

Mei gripped the knife she stole from the table. She wanted him to close in on her so she could finish what she started five years ago.

Ford looked at the others. Each one tried to hold back their fear. His brother tried to put on a brave front, when he knew firsthand what that creature was capable of.

"Alright, Krampus, I've had enough," Ford said. "You said you're here to torture us for our sins. But what gives you the right?" He looked at the others who agreed. "We might have done some bad things, but so has everyone else."

Krampus laughed. "So typical of humans, trying to rationalize their wrong." He narrowed his eyes. "Each of you have done something despicable."

"And what you're doing isn't?" Mei countered.

"Eradicating horrible humans from the earth-I think not," Krampus replied.

He pounced, landing on the woman. Mei fell hard on her back. Ford reached into his pocket to realize once again the raygun was still in the kitchen back home.

Bill jumped atop the monster's back. He yanked on Krampus' horns and pulled him back. Mei used the distraction to swing the knife against the Krampus' paw. He screeched and fell back, nearly crushing Bill. The blond rolled out of the way.

Mei jumped up. She grinned at the monster with the knife in her grip. She slowly made her way over to where Krampus laid on his back, his belly exposed. The weapon held high, she eyed where she would plunge the blade.

Ford grabbed her arm and pulled her away. Mei struggled and yanked her arm free from Ford. The author beckoned for her to follow. Mei looked back to see Krampus on his feet. His yellow eyes met with her brown ones. The woman cursed Ford's name and followed to keep up with him.

They reached the pathway that had been destroyed earlier.

"Bill, can you fly each of us across?" Ford asked.

"I don't know if I'll have the energy," Bill replied. "I've used so much magic already."

Ford swore under his breath.

"We won't have time either," Thomas added.

The shadow behind showed the Krampus approaching.

"Sixer, we don't have a choice, you have to release me," Bill pleaded.

"Bill, for the last time, I can't," Ford spat.

"You want my full magic, you need to," Bill argued.

"Do what he says," Thomas pressed.

"After all this time you still don't trust me?" Bill asked.

The Krampus jumped behind them. The five started. Ford fell backwards. Bill reached out his hand, catching Ford. He struggled to pull the heavier man up.

Krampus grabbed Bill, lifting them both in the air. In his other hand he grasped Ford's shoulder.

Mei charged at Krampus with her knife hidden in the palm of her hand. She sliced at his knee. Krampus dodged the attack then kicked Mei across the ground. She stopped herself, grasping the ledge, before she fell and joined Kayley at the bottom.

Krampus picked up the knife and threw it against the wall. The blade wedged in between two stones. Fragments of ice shattered on the ground.

He reared his arm back and magically produced five sets of chains. One by one a link of chains around each person. The victims was tied about their waists with their arms pinned against their sides. The chains secured their arms in place down to the wrists. Krampus clenched his fists and each person was shoved by an invisible force against ice pillars along the edge of the cliff. Another set of stronger chains bound them against the pillars.

The five struggled against the chains. Stan hissed in pain as the rough edges of the pillar mashed against the wounds on his back. The sounds of his brother's pain motivated Ford to fight against the bonds harder. Krampus grinned and clenched his fist. The chains surrounding Ford tightened, jabbing the metal links into his skin.

"The harder you resist, the tighter they'll form," Krampus laughed. "Keep struggling and the chains will crush you."

Ford glared at his captor. Water leaked from the icicle above him. The liquid dripped down his face.

"Monster," Mei hissed.

"I'm the monster?" Krampus asked. He laughed then added, "Your kind fills the earth with death and wickedness for your own personal gain, but I'm the monster?"

Mei looked away. Bill took in what the beast said.

"Every year I am only allowed to leave on Christmas Eve," Krampus said. "In that time I collect the worst of humanity and bring them here to eliminate them." His long tongue licked his lips and chin. "I give them a taste of their own wickedness."

"I'm one of the worst?" Stan asked. He lowered his head and added, "I believe that."

"Stanley," Ford countered. "All you've committed are petty crimes." Ford turned his attention to the Krampus. "What did we do that was so bad?"

"Don't try to act all innocent," Krampus spat. He pointed at Bill. "You tried to destroy the world."

"Yeah, I did," Bill admitted. Ford glared at him. "What? It's no use denying it."

Krampus pointed at Stan. "You opened the portal that caused the riff that let him and that chaos in our world."

"He didn't know," Ford argued.

"Did he?" Krampus asked, leaning over Ford. "He deliberately ignored your warnings."

Ford looked over at Stan who looked away, but not in shame. It was the same thing he scolded Stan for the day he emerged from the portal.

"He-he was only trying to save-" Ford began.

"You," Krampus growled. "He risked all the earth for one person."

Ford's eyes widened. He glanced over at his brother who wore his deed with pride.

"And you," Krampus said pressing his claw against Ford's forehead. "You're the one who built the portal in the first place." He inserted the claw deeper into Ford's head. A trickle of red fell down his face. "You let that monster into our dimension." Ford glanced over at Bill who struggled against his chains. "All for your own selfish desire for knowledge."

Ford was stunned into silence. He looked down and stopped struggling.

"Sixer," Bill called.

"He's right," said Ford. "Everything I've ever done is put everyone else in danger."

He recalled how Stan called him a dangerous know-it-all. He remembered telling Dipper the reason he didn't want him to learn magic was because he was reckless and careless. Now he wondered if those words didn't better describe him. Dipper at least had the excuse of being a curious child.

Everytime someone in his family was injured was thanks to him and his research. He almost lost Bill countless times due to his own selfish desire to know more about the spell he had cast.

"You ended the apocalypse," Stan said.

"That I helped cause," Ford replied. He looked over at Krampus. "I deserve this."

"Sixer, don't," Bill cried.

Krampus gripped Ford by the collar of his sweater. The author didn't look away from the monster's glare.

"You're a hazard to humanity," Krampus said. He licked his lips. A clawed finger sliced down Ford's cheek.

The creature smirked. He turned and plucked a torch from the wall. He held it in front of the gray-haired man. Ford tried to keep a firm face, but his eyes betrayed him.

The torch was lowered close to Ford's face.

Bill gritted his teeth. He struggled against his chains.

Ford pushed his head against the rock. He could feel the heat against his skin. Stan begged for the Krampus to spare his twin.

The heat of the flames licked at his skin. The memory of catching himself on fire when facing a dragon in the dimension of Belran surfaced. There was no place left for him to escape. Sweat poured down his face.

With a solemn grin Ford surrendered to his fate. The Krampus was correct. It was what he deserved for nearly destroying all humanity. All for his selfish desire for knowledge.

Bill's eyes switched to red. The markings glowed gold. He pushed against the chains and they shattered. Broken links of metal flew across the opening. The Krampus spun, nearly setting Ford's hair ablaze.

Bill appeared in front of Krampus. He placed his hand against the monster's chest. In a single push, Krampus shot into the rock. The torch fell to the ground. It rolled over the edge of the cliff.

Bill dashed towards the Krampus and pushed another energy wave. The Krampus was pushed into the boulder making the cave tremble.

Stalagmites were loosened and crashed below, raining ice on the other captives. Bill landed in the center of the ice litter. His body glowed blue and he shot another wave of energy. All the chains transformed into ice and melted from the prisoners.

"So that's why you had to seal away his powers?" Thomas asked as he rubbed his sore wrists.

"How'd you know that?" Ford asked.

Thomas shrugged. "We had a long time to talk."

Unaware that he was the subject of the other two men's conversation Bill walked to the ledge. The blue flames surrounded him. He held his arms above his head. The icy rocks above quaked. Bill lowered his arms and one by one they lined up to form a makeshift bridge to the other side.

"Let's go," Bill called to the others then took off down the new bridge.

The Krampus shifted inside the new cavern. The others didn't wait for a new alternative. Several chunks of debris fell from where the rocks were once formed. Bill punched and shot at them with his flames.

Bill held out his hand and exploded the excess pathways and caverns. The entirety of the cave shook. Chunks of rock and ice crashed around them. What counted as ground beneath their feet quaked. Twice the entire party nearly fell over into the abyss.

They saw the exit ahead. Bill beckoned for them to follow. He glanced down at his pinky to see the markings still glowing. The echoes of five sets of footsteps pounded through the cave.

The Krampus jumped in front of them. Pieces of ice and rock fell from his fur.

Bill felt lightheaded. He looked down to see the glow diminish.

"Not now," he hissed.

"No one leaves," Krampus growled.

Thomas lit a cigarette. Even without a weapon Mei lifted her fists. Stan mirrored her stance. He quickly dropped his arms at the pain throughout his upper body.

Bill leaned on Ford. The author pulled Bill closer.

"You will rue your mistake," Krampus bellowed.

Krampus closed in on Bill and Ford. Ford put himself in front of the demon.

The creature stopped when he felt himself being splashed. He turned to receive a face full of alcohol. Thomas dropped the empty flask on the ground.

"How about some Christmas lights?" Thomas said as he pulled the cigarette from his mouth.

Krampus eyes widened as the burning stick was tossed at the flammable liquid coating his hairs. The Krampus lit up in flames. He backed away from the others. The blinding orange light ate away at his fur.

Ford led Bill towards the exit and Mei helped Stan. They rushed through the snow until the legs of the weaker ones gave out. Once they were a good ways away from the cave they turned and waited for the arrival of their fifth companion.

Thomas smiled at his handiwork then ran after them.

A clawed hand grabbed his leg and pulled him back. Thomas turned around to see the burning Krampus towering above him. The others heard the man's screams from where they stood in the snow.

A figure slowly approached the entrance. Everyone felt their hope drain at the sight of Krampus staring at them. The charred fur fell off as new hairs replaced them.

He ran towards the group only for a forcefield to hold him in place. The creature screamed and clawed at the invisible wall.

Ford walked back to the opening of the cave. The others yelled for him to come back. Ford knocked on the invisible wall. Krampus growled and reached for Ford only to be trapped by some glass-like door.

Ford reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. The date read: December 25, 2012, 12:01 AM.

"It's no longer Christmas Eve," Ford said. He smirked at the Krampus. "You're stuck in here for another year."

Krmapus growled. He pointed a claw at Ford. "I'll be back for you next year."

Ford grinned. "Do your worst," he challenged then turned his back.

Krampus slammed his fist against the forcefield.

The four walked through the snow for about an hour. That was as far as Bill made it before he collapsed. Ford carried Bill on his back until they found a shack in the distance. The house was abandoned giving the group a chance to rest.

The heavy coats were thrown in a heap by the door. The visitors hoped the roof wouldn't cave in on them while they slept.

Mei found spare blankets in the cabinets. She passed them out. Ford accepted a fleece blanket and covered up the sleeping blond. Bill's cheeks were red from chill. He placed his cold fingers against the other man's face. Bill shivered at the touch and curled into his blanket.

The three conscious people ate a handful of snow for dinner. Stan threw half of his on the floor and pulled his blanket tighter around his person. He groaned as he stood forcing him back down on the floor.

Ford helped Stan to remove the bloody bandages from his wounds. Ford had to look away when he saw the fresh gashes on his brother's back, chest, and belly.

"He didn't want me to die," Stan said with a laugh. He frowned at his twin's look of horror as he looked upon his ripped flesh. "Don't you go thinking this is your fault, Poindexter."

"He captured you because I made the portal," Ford argued.

"If you blame yourself for that damn portal again, I'm gonna deck ya," Stan said. He laughed then winced at the pain pulsing through him. "I ignored your warnings and I didn't care. Now stop beating yourself up."

His brother nodded. One look at the wounds and it was apparent that after inflicting the injuries, Krampus took care to properly disinfect and dress them. That gave Ford the theory that the creature planned to torment them until the following Christmas Eve.

Mei sliced the linen sheet with a knife she found in the kitchen. Ford washed the injuries with snow making his brother hiss. Stan gripped at his blanket. Together Mei and Ford wrapped the new makeshift bandages around Stan's wounds.

Another dose of the potion was given to Stan. Just like last time he cringed at the flavor, but drank every drop. The empty cap was handed back to the scientist. The lid was tightened on the vial and then the medicine wrapped in its own thick cloth so that it wouldn't freeze in the middle of the night.

It didn't take long for Stan to fall asleep. Ford removed and folded his glasses, then stored them atop a rickety table next to Stan's. He covered himself with a thick blanket atop the fleece one. He rested his head on once was a couch cushion. A few feet away from him atop the couch lie Mei. She laid on her stomach with her arms folded under her face that was tilted to the right.

"Think you'll be able to get any rest?" Mei asked.

Ford shrugged. "We're safe-at least from the Krampus," he answered. He inhaled deeply and released the air slowly. "Next year he'll be back. That gives me plenty of time to get prepared."

Mei smiled. "If you find anything helpful, please let me know."

Ford chuckled. He let his head rest against the comfort of the musty pillow. Even if they did manage to survive a second apocalypse, he now had something else to worry about.

"Does that mean you're going to keep researching?" Mei asked after a moment of silence.

Ford shifted. "Pardon?" he asked.

Mei let her chin touch the edge of the cushion. "You said you gave up your research to protect your family. Now that you need to protect them from something dangerous, does that mean you'll continue?"

Ford sighed. "I haven't decided," he confessed. "I have plenty of reasons why I shouldn't." Each of those reasons had a loved one's name attached to it.

"Then I'll bother you with it no more," said Mei. "Goodnight, Ford." She turned her head facing the couch and shut her eyes.

Ford looked over at Stan and Bill one last time. They both slept peacefully. It was how they should have been back at the Mystery Shack, not far away in a snowy desert.

Ford shut his eyes and let the fatigue of the day overtake him.

The next morning they woke still feeling groggy from the night before. Each of them took a coat or blanket to shield their bodies from the weather. It took little time for them to exit the house and continue on down the icy wilderness.

By noon they reached a small town. They walked into a diner receiving looks from the locals. The four sat down at a booth.

A waitress named Mindy approached to take their orders. It was then they discovered they were in Alaska. They ate a quick meal of soup and sandwiches. Stan ate Bill's sandwich since he only wanted the soup.

Mindy returned to their table to see if they needed anything else.

"Can you tell us where the nearest bus stop is?" Ford asked.

Mindy placed her hand on her hip. "Next town over," she said. She pointed at a man sitting on a bar stool. "Rick there can give you a lift."

Rick raised his glass of cider then downed it. Once the meals were paid for the four loaded into Rick's truck. Mei sat up front with the driver while the others sat cramped in the back. It took ten minutes to arrive in the slightly larger town.

"You going on work?" Mei asked.

Rick shook his head. "No, miss, I got family there," he answered.

Mei smiled then averted her eyes from the driver.

They arrived in the city of Anchorage. Ford and Mei thanked Rick for his service then walked to the bus station. Ford used the money he stole from the cave to buy four tickets to Gravity Falls, Oregon.

Another hour and a half later their bus arrived. It would be a three day ride to Gravity Falls. Bill and Ford shared one seat while Mei sat next to Stan. For the first half of the ride to their next stop Stan and Mei didn't say much to one another. Bill fell asleep on Ford's shoulder.

Ford looked over at Mei. "Will you be staying in town with us?" he asked.

Mei shook her head. "I'll be going back home to Hong Kong." She smiled at Ford. "It's been a pleasure to meet you and your family."

"Some Christmas, huh?" Stan asked.

"To be honest, it's better than most I've had in the last thirty years," Ford said with a chuckle. He looked down at the man sleeping on his shoulder.

Mei nodded. It had been so long since she had the opportunity to spend the holiday in pleasant company. She pushed away those sorrowful emotions. How hilarious her previous victims would have found her having a moment of self-pity.

Bill yawned and rolled onto his back. He rested his head on Ford's lap. The author blushed and suddenly found the snowy scenery outside the window interesting.

Bill opened his eyes and smirked at the human. Before Ford could respond Bill cupped his hand around Ford's cheek and lowered his face so that their lips met. Bill gave him a quick peck then released him from further humiliation.

From behind the red-faced Ford heard Stan and Mei snickering. He covered his face with his large hand.

Mei managed a smile. She turned away to give them their private moment. _Maybe in another life_ , she thought to herself.

Stan groaned. The others turned to look at him.

"I just thought about Susan," Stan said with a sigh. "She's probably worried herself to death."

Ford sighed and shook his head. He already started on a cover story for their sudden absence. At the very least they had the comfort of knowing the local police would not have contacted any outside resources.

* * *

Two days after Christmas the four arrived in Gravity Falls. By the time the bus pulled into the station, the sky had started to dim and within an hour the sun would set. They wasted no time exiting the bus.

Bill ran towards the front of the bus station building with his arms above his head. He took a huge breath of the fresh air. For some reason the crisp air of home was better than the freezing winds of an unknown location.

"I never thought I'd be so happy to see this hick town again," the blond cheered. He picked up a handful of snow and threw it in the air. He stuck out his tongue as sprinkles of snow rained down on him.

Mei stayed behind at the bus stop to board the next one for Portland where she would take a taxi to the airport.

"If you're ever in town, the Mystery Shack's the place to be," Stan said and handed her a brochure on the museum from the visitor information rack.

Mei looked over the paper designed to advertise the tourist trap. She lifted an eyebrow at the list of exhibits then looked at Ford who shrugged.

"You're welcome to stay with us if you're in town," Ford offered.

Bill nodded in agreement.

"This isn't the last you'll see of me," said Mei. "I will return to collect your debt." She gently jabbed Ford in the chest.

"I didn't forget, and thank you," Ford responded.

"If I don't see you next Christmas Eve, I'll assume you're doing well," the woman said before they said their goodbyes.

The Pines twins and Bill waved farewell to Mei then boarded a bus to take them home to the Mystery Shack.

The woman looked over her shoulder as the three men headed towards their next mode of transportation.

"We could've been good for each other, Ford," she quietly said with a sad smile.

Her eyes caught Bill slipping his fingers in between Ford's. From his profile she watched Ford smile as he accepted Bill's gesture. She shook the what-could've-been's from her head and entered the building. She had more important things to attend to.

Another twenty minute ride and they arrived at their home to see police tape surrounding the shack. Several cops stood around the house. They all pointed and yelled when the missing people came into view.

"It's Stanley and Stanford Pines," Deputy Durland said as he ran over.

"Where have you been?" Sheriff Blubbs asked. "Having us out here on Christmas Eve, and you're not even hurt."

"We missed our annual hot cocoa and snowball fight," Durland lamented.

"As long as the time was spent with you, it didn't matter what we did," Blubbs said making his subordinate gush.

"Stanley!" Lazy Susan yelled as she pushed through the crowd. She jumped and embraced Stan by the middle with both her arms and legs. "I was so worried."

Stan held back his urge to yell out in pain. The worst of the injuries were healed, but the skin was still sore. He waited until the pain subsided then he turned his attention to his girlfriend.

"Sorry to worry you, sugarpot," Stan said and patted her on the head.

Ford stood over to the side telling the police that they had been abducted and taken to the kidnapper's house in Alaska. They along with another woman managed to escape. No more questions were asked which relieved Ford knowing he wouldn't have to use the memory gun again.

The police cleared out allowing the residents back in their shack. Stan put his hand behind Susan's back and guided her inside.

The four worked to clean up the kitchen. Stan never even asked what happened to the window, believing it to be a part of the Krampus' attack. The report had already been taken and an insurance check for the repairs would be arriving in two week's time.

After that was over they had a Christmas dinner of delivery pizza and soda. What little of the pies and cake hadn't been eaten by the police was served for dessert.

Dinner quickly ended and they made their way into the living room. The presents were passed out. Stan gave Bill a bag of loser candy. He didn't care and popped them into his mouth. Ford bought Stan a new set of brass knuckles which he proudly slid on his hands.

"You look so manly," Susan said and placed a chaste kiss on Stan's cheek. He turned and the two rubbed noses.

Ford gave Susan new baking equipment which she thanked him for. Susan then handed Bill his present in a large paper bag. He exclaimed at seeing a three and a half foot plushie of a penguin. Bill hugged it tightly. Ford and Stan exchanged glances, but as long as Bill was happy they figured no questions needed to be asked.

In his hand Stan held his gift for Susan while Bill gave her his present. Stan heard his girlfriend laugh at the gift presented.

The small box was clenched in his hand. Stan took a deep breath and felt his heart wanting to leap out of his chest. For a moment Stan would've preferred another battle with the Krampus. Susan turned her attention to Stan. The man gulped. Last second he shoved the velvet box into his pocket. He pulled out a backup gift and offered it to his girlfriend. Susan kissed Stan on the lips then opened up the box to coo at the cat charm bracelet.

Ford frowned. He pulled Stan aside. "I thought..." he began.

"It's not the time, not yet," Stan replied.

"Sixer!" Bill yelled as he wrapped his arms around Ford's waist. Bill leaned his cheek against Ford's chest, delighting in the soft fabric of the human's favorite red sweater. Ford smiled down at the blond. "You still have my present."

Ford sat down on the chair and Bill sat down on Ford's lap making the human blush. Bill laughed at how easy it was to embarrass the other man.

The human looked into Bill's eyes. He hesitantly held his hand over the fancy holiday bag decorated in sparkly snowflakes.

"Open it! Open it!" Bill cried.

"I never know what to expect with you," said Ford.

Bill grinned. He leaned closer as Ford pulled apart the taped edges. He slipped his hand inside. Instantly he recognized the shape to be some kind of book.

The book was pulled form the bag. Ford looked down at a plain white cover. He glanced over at Bill who grinned and nodded for him to open it. Ford took a deep breath and slid his thumb under the cover. He opened to the first page to find it blank.

"Bill? Is it a journal?" Ford asked. He sadly smiled as he had forgotten to tell Bill he considered quitting research. "It's kind of you, Bill. It is."

Bill placed his lips over Ford's ear and whispered, "Look again."

Bill took Ford's hand and placed it palm down on the blank page. The white page sparkled gold and when he removed his hand it replayed the memory of Ford receiving his grant from Backupsmore University to conduct his own research.

Ford gasped. He nearly dropped the book. He leveled the item on his lap then looked into those glistening gold eyes.

"Turn the page, Sixer!" Bill exclaimed.

Ford did as Bill commanded. As before he placed his palm over the blank page. Just like last time it sparkled and revealed the memory of Ford's first day in Gravity Falls when the tree creature grabbed and crushed his car. It was when he realized the place was full of anomalies. The first time he ever felt home.

Curiosity took over and he checked the next page. That time he relived his first kiss with Bill. It was after another argument, but it was a moment both had longed for.

Ford shut the book. He held it close to his chest.

"Where did you get this?" Ford asked.

Bill placed his index finger over his lips. He halfway shut his eyes. "Not telling," he said.

Ford shook his head, but his smile stayed on.

"Anytime you feel sad, just watch one of your happy memories," Bill said and tapped the binding.

Ford placed the book down on the skull. He grabbed Bill and laid him down on his back over the chair armrest. Gold eyes widened as he felt strong hands grasping him. When Bill opened his mouth to inquire Ford's strange behavior, he was greeted with a warm, passionate kiss. Bill shut his eyes and accepted Ford's thanks.

Bill let his hands fall down Ford's back. He gripped the hem of Ford's sweater and tried to pull it up. Ford pushed his hands away and broke the kiss. Bill appeared intoxicated when their lips parted.

"So..." Bill sang. He ran his hand through Ford's hair. "You didn't give me my present yet."

Ford reached into his pocket and handed Bill an envelope. He ripped the envelope apart and let the tatters fall to the floor. Bill smiled at the gift card to the local sweet shop. He threw his arms around Ford again.

"It's exactly what I wanted," Bill exclaimed with a laugh. "Can we go now?"

"It's almost ten," Ford replied. "And you have plenty of sweets here."

Bill frowned. He leaned over and kissed Ford on the lips. As if on cue Ford's face burned red making Bill laugh again.

Ford looked down at his book then back at Bill who held the gift card up in the air. He flipped through the pages to see the next memory. It was the moment he woke up after his ordeal with Moore. Bill had jumped into the bed with him, ecstatic to see him awake and well.

When he looked up from the page he noticed that the two of them were the only ones left in the room. He guessed that Stan and Susan stepped out sometime when he opened his present from Bill.

Bill chattered on about all the junk food he planned on purchasing with the thirty dollars on the gift card. The talk made him hungry for something sweet. Bill rushed into the kitchen for another slice of cake. He returned with two plates: Ford having a thin slice (as he always asked for), and Bill's being four times the size of Ford's.

Bill sat at Ford's feet. Ford cut the edge of the cake with his fork. He brought the dessert to his mouth. He glanced over at Bill who smiled while chewing. Ford couldn't help but grin.

The fork was placed back down on the plate. The hand not holding the dish lifted. Ford stared at the markings on his pinky. A quick glimpse was made at Bill. Four months ago Ford never would've guessed he'd fall in love with his sworn enemy all over again. He took another bite of cake. Now that he thought about it, being bonded to Bill wasn't such a curse after all.

* * *

 **So a lot happened in this chapter. I wanted to finish out Christmas as the next one will be the New Year's chapter which will end the winter holiday arc as well as part/season four.**

 **The suggestion of Bill receiving a giant plushie was submitted by I Am SPOON. I agree that Bill would enjoy having a giant plushie.**


	64. Welcome 2013

**This is the end of Part/Season Four. Is it already the end of part four? I just started this story in January and it's now at chapter sixty four. It has over 45,000 views and 485 reviews. I only have you amazing readers to thank for that. Thank you so much for all the support you have given this story. I appreciate it so much. :)**

 **A special thanks to all my reviewers of chapter sixty three: Cheshire Cat, Energy witch, DiamondLuna2, SonderManatee, Nom, Ella Le Hissy, Catwildes, Insert Name Here, Gu3t, I Am SPOON, and Guest.**

 **Gu3t: I haven't seen that movie, but that line is hilarious. Also, I imagine that since Ford never wanted love and a relationship to be his top priority, and he's got his pride and dignity, he's easily embarrassed when he's involved in something sweet or romantic, especially in front of others.**

 **I'm so happy that so many of you loved the penguin plushie. :D**

 **Warning: Major fluff ahead. And some drama, but mostly fluff.**

* * *

Most people found it odd that Stan chose to keep the Mystery Shack open on Monday, the thirty first of December. There wasn't much traffic at the tourist trap on early New Year's Eve. Sure most of the action didn't happen until after closing time, but not many wanted to spend the holiday at the museum of fake attractions and overpriced merchandise.

The crew wasted time playing Uno. About ninety percent of the time Stan won. The others were certain he cheated, but the conman knew how to keep his strategies a secret. Thus far only three casinos in Vegas banned him with his picture on file.

Ford was not in the shack. He had left early that morning to meet with a representative from Seattle who came to Gravity Falls on behalf of the CEO who was interested in Ford's taser gloves that he received a patent on a month ago. Both Stan and Bill hoped things went well for the scientist. After all they had gone through recently, Ford could use some good news.

Wendy picked up a card. She groaned at it being a red seven when she needed either a green or a two to discard one from her hand. Next was Bill. He plucked a green five and kept it in his grasp. The others eyed the blond wondering why he had so many in his hands, and each of his turns he never picked anything he could play.

"Uno!" Soos called as he laid his blue two in the stack.

Stan threw down a draw four card which made the teenage employee groan and lay her forehead down on the counter.

"Don't be a sore loser, Wendy," Stan laughed.

Those green eyes glared at the older man. Stan shuddered as he heard that getting on the Corduroy's girl's bad list was not a place anyone wanted to be.

Nonetheless Wendy snatched the top four cards. She placed a blue reverse. Stan grinned and played a card bringing him down to one. He shouted the required word before any of the other players had a chance to call him on it.

"Don't be so cocky, Mr. Pines," Soos said as he tossed his final card atop the stack.

Stan stared wide-eyed at the blue four that signaled Soos' victory. Wendy howled in delight and high-fived her co-worker. Bill cheered for no real reason, tossing all his cards in the air. Colorful cards rained down on the other three.

"Bill, you could've won," Wendy said as she grabbed a handful of the cards Bill previously held.

"Yeah," Bill said with a laugh. "But it was more fun this way."

Wendy rolled her eyes. "You're as random as Mabel," she said.

"Oh, thank you, Red," Bill squealed with his finger in the corner of his mouth.

The teenage girl glanced up at the clock. She sighed seeing that there were another two hours until she was scheduled to leave.

"Go," Stan finally said as he stacked the slightly bent cards.

"You're serious, Mr. Pines?" Wendy asked.

"Yes, go do whatever you teenagers do," Stan grumbled.

Wendy cheered, pumping her fist. She jumped over the counter and ran into the storage closet to grab her things. Her jacket was thrown over her form and before anyone could blink she was out the door.

Earlier that day she told Bill and Soos she planned to spend New Year's Eve at the park watching the annual firework display after the plastic pine tree counted down to the new year. Soos then mentioned that he and his grandmother would be attending the festivities. Stan planned to spend the evening there with Susan, and Bill was invited to attend.

Bill looked over at the gift shop door. Any minute Ford would walk through that door with news of whether or not the company accepted his design.

An hour passed with little incident. During that time Stan had Soos thoroughly scrub the gift shop floorboards and Bill was assigned to wash all the windows in the shack. After five minutes of whining Bill finally complied with his boss' orders.

The filthy bucket was dumped outside once the task was completed. Bill tossed an oatmeal cookie to Waddles and sat down on the porch to eat the other one. The pig sat down on the step in front of Bill. The demon reached out his hand and gently pet Waddles between the ears.

After a few minutes of silence the two looked up at the sound of tires crunching the gravel. Bill jumped to his feet as Ford's vehicle came into view. The car shut off and the author opened the door.

"How'd it go?" Bill asked as Ford walked by him.

"They'll think it over," Ford replied.

"Oh," said Bill dishearteningly.

"It's not a 'no' yet," Ford added. "There's some safety concerns, but they're interested." He checked his coat pocket to make sure the blueprints for the design was still present. "If they don't buy, there are plenty other companies who would."

Ford walked into the kitchen. He poured himself a glass of orange juice and gulped it all down in one breath. The appreciation for the drink was displayed through his nodding. He poured another helping and drank that one slower.

"Sixer," Bill began. "Since tonight is New Year's Eve..."

"You want to go to the fireworks?" Ford asked.

"Please," Bill chimed with his hands folded and wearing his sweetest smile.

"Stanley already asked, so yes, I'm going," Ford said then sipped the tangy beverage.

Bill squealed as he jumped up and down. Ford finished his drink wondering why he agreed to something so silly.

* * *

Eight finally rolled around. The Pines twins and Bill climbed into the car. On the way to the park Stan swung by Susan's place to pick her up. Ford offered her the passenger seat which she thanked him for by pinching his cheek.

Red-faced Ford slipped into the backseat next to Bill. He kept his eyes off of Bill who he hoped had not seen the exchange. He was sadly proven wrong when Bill snickered and pulled on Ford's cheek.

Ford swatted his hand away.

With a smirk Bill pecked the author on the cheek instead. Ford jolted and stared at the grinning demon. His face, shaming a summer rose, was hidden behind his large hands.

They reached the park. Susan and Stan locked arms. Stan said something that made his girlfriend laugh.

Bill held his arm on his hip. He nodded at the gesture then at Ford. The human turned away and started walking after the others. Bill ran after him and wrapped both his arms around Ford's. Ford glared at Bill, but the smile on the other man's face softened his heart.

Most of the younger crowd sat on in the field on blankets. Some brought along folding chairs and were already seated for the event that wouldn't take place for another four hours. Every so many feet were vendors calling out their products to anyone who walked past.

Stan stopped at a wooden table. He pulled the chair out for Susan. The woman sat down with her purse in her lap. Stan sat across from her. Bill and Ford took the other two chairs.

Over his shoulder Bill watched a young couple snuggle up under a blanket. He glanced over at Ford who found the stars interesting.

Bill moved his wooden chair right next to Ford's. "It sure is cold tonight," he said rubbing at his arms.

"You should've worn a heavier coat," Ford said not removing his gaze from the night sky.

Bill pouted. With a smirk he ran his fingers across the back of Ford's hand and up his arm. The gray-haired man pulled his hand out of Bill's reach and placed them in his lap. Bill reached his hand across to place it atop Ford's.

"Stop it," Ford snapped. He looked around then whispered, "We're in public."

Bill groaned and leaned his head back. He quickly turned when he recognized the painted metal emblem atop one of the booths.

"Sixer! Sixer!" Bill shouted and patted the other man on the shoulder. "I want ice cream!" Bill shouted as he pointed to the frozen dairy booth.

"You just complained you were cold," Ford argued.

"That's only 'cause I wanted to cuddle," Bill retorted. He stomped his feet on the tarmac path and stood. "Nevermind, I'll get it myself."

Ford watched as Bill stormed off. His gaze landed on the ice cream truck. It had a rather long line despite the frosty temperature.

Once Bill was out of earshot Stan excused himself and took the vacant seat next to his brother.

"What was that about?" Stan asked.

"He's always desiring affection," Ford answered. "In public at that."

"He's your boyfriend, Poindexter," Stan replied.

"He's not my boyfriend," Ford countered. "Not yet, at least."

Stan lifted an eyebrow.

"I haven't asked him yet," Ford corrected.

"What are you waiting for?" Stan asked.

Ford narrowed his eyes. "I could ask you the same," said Ford. He pointed at his twin. "You still have that box in your pocket."

Stan placed his hand protectively over the pocket concealing the velvet box.

"I-I'm waiting for the right time," Stan said. He glanced over at Susan who held a stray cat in her lap. The feline purred as she gently stroked her fur.

"So am I," Ford stated.

He looked away from his twin. The subject of their conversation had disappeared from view into the crowd. He couldn't expect Stan to understand his lingering concerns. One look at his brother and he felt it might help to have a confidant.

"To be honest, Stanley, I...I don't want my heart broken again," Ford confessed.

"That was over thirty years ago," Stan countered.

"I know," said Ford. "And yes, I do love him. But 'fool me twice.'"

Stan sighed. He couldn't argue with that point. Yet it was apparent that for once Ford's brain was in battle with his heart.

* * *

Bill stood in the back of the line. He folded his arms with a pout. The crisp wind blew by forcing him to tighten his hold on his jacket. For some reason wanting ice cream sounded ridiculous.

His ears picked up a familiar sound. Bill stood on his tip toes and searched for that laugh. A few people in front of him stood Chelsea Chipper hanging on the arm of Chuck. Chuck took a large bite of pizza he held in his hand then kissed Chelsea on the forehead making her giggle.

The blonde felt eyes on her. She looked over her shoulder to see her surprised ex looking in her direction. Cheslea smirked then grabbed Chuck's chin. He dropped his pizza when Chelsea pulled him in for a long, passionate kiss.

Suddenly Bill no longer wanted ice cream. He sharply turned, bumping into someone else. Mustard and ketchup stained the front of his jacket.

"Oh, boy, I am so sorry," the man said as he produced a handful of napkins from his coat pocket.

Half of the napkins were handed to Bill. The empty hotdog plate was placed on the ground next to the fallen food. Together Bill and the other man cleaned away the condiments.

Bill looked up into the chocolate brown eyes belonging to Tad Strange.

"Bill," Tad said. He nervously laughed. "Oh man, now I'm really embarrassed." He picked up the ruined hotdog and threw it along with the plate away. He smiled at Bill. "We can try water, but I'm afraid it'll have to soak in soap to take the stain out."

"Let's try the water then," Bill said.

Tad led the way to the public bathroom. Only one other person was in the restroom. The smell made Bill gag. Tad ran the faucet. He saturated three paper towels and handed them to Bill.

"You're always so kind," Bill commented as he recalled how Tad bought him food after his escape from Cavemouth.

"Oh, well, I don't know about that, I just try to do my best," Tad said with a chuckle.

With the use of his magic Bill managed to wash away the stains from his second-hand coat. Tad's eyes lit up.

"Huh, I didn't think it worked that well," the brunet said examining the jacket. He wondered if it was the light, but nothing remained of the stain.

"Oh, it's probably special fabric," Bill replied. He tossed the paper towels in the waste basket then made his exit from the bathroom.

"I'm still sorry about all this," Tad said with a nervous laugh.

The two walked by a few more vendors. The walkway was congested with people from the town Bill had never met.

"It's okay," Bill said. He ran a hand through his hair, an action that made Tad involuntarily smile. "So do I buy you a new hotdog, or...?"

"Oh, no, no," Tad laughed. He became more embarrassed when he realized he grinned and blushed like an idiot. "I'm actually not that hungry anymore." A few seconds of silence passed. Tad took a deep breath then said, "So, um, you want to watch the fireworks together?"

Bill turned. With a sad smile he replied, "I'm already watching them with Fordsy."

"Oh," he said when it dawned on him who Bill spoke of. He tried not to show the disappointment in his voice and with a smile on his face said, "Well you two enjoy your time together."

Bill grinned then turned away.

"Oh!" Tad called cluing Bill to look back. "If you ever need anything, you can-you can just give me a call." He chuckled then handed Bill a slip of paper with his number on it.

Bill smiled and pushed the paper into his jacket pocket.

All want for ice cream ended when Bill saw a booth selling cotton candy. He giggled as he purchased one. The worker stared at the customer bouncing up and down. He shook his head then handed the cone of sugar to the blond.

Bill took a huge bit. A string of sugar clung to his chin. The table at which Ford sat came into view. With a smile he rushed over.

"Hey ya, Fordsy!" Bill exclaimed, startling the human.

Ford moved into a defensive stance. He grabbed Bill's arm, causing the smaller man to drop his cotton candy. Ford released when he realized who he had a hold of. The blond's bottom lip quivered.

Ford sighed and suggested that they buy a new one. Bill immediately perked up. He grinned, knowing that when Ford felt remorse he could get away with almost anything. Again he clung to the other man's arm. Ford rolled his eyes, but didn't say anything.

Once the candy was bought he and Bill walked away, the latter held the cone and stuffed the sugar wads in his mouth. He licked the remainder from his lips.

Childhood was the last time Ford indulged in cotton candy. Ford picked off a large piece and pushed it into his mouth. The way it dissolved on his tongue made him smile. He stole another piece causing Bill to whine.

Bill put his hand on Ford's cheek and turned it so that they were facing. As Ford went to speak Bill inserted his tongue into Ford's open mouth. The action initially surprised him, but when the kiss broke he pushed away.

"Can you please not do that in public?" Ford snapped. He motioned with his eyes the group of young women staring in disgust.

"Then don't steal my cotton candy," Bill replied.

"Bill, I'm serious," Ford said. He took hold of Bill's wrist and turned them so that their eyes met. He guided them off the pathway and up against a short fence. "Look, I've already told you before. This is something I'd appreciate we only did in private."

"Are you embarrassed of me?" Bill asked.

"No," Ford answered. "No one needs to know our business."

"I don't see why it matters," Bill argued.

"Because it's inappropriate and it makes me uncomfortable," Ford answered. He took a deep breath then gently squeezed Bill's hand. "Please. For me?"

Bill grinned. "Sure, Sixer."

"Thank you," Ford said.

"But what is our business?" Bill asked.

Ford blushed. "Actually, I did want to ask you..." He rubbed the back of his head. His brain told him numerous reasons why this was a bad idea. However, his heart instructed his mind to shut up and listen to it for a change. "Do...um...do you want..."

Bill listened with an amused smile. As cute as Stanford was when he blushed and fumbled over his words, he wanted to hear that question.

"Do you want to make our relationship official?" Ford asked.

Bill chuckled. "Stanford Pines, are you asking me to be your boyfriend?" Bill asked.

Now that even his neck and ears burned red he nodded. Bill laughed at Ford's appearance.

"Oh, Sixer, however could I refuse you?" Bill answered.

He then pulled Ford in for an embrace. Slightly embarrassed, he found he didn't really mind. He returned the gesture and let his fingers ran through Bill's hair. Even though Ford didn't want any public display of affection, Bill still kissed him on the cheek.

The rest of the night they spent walking around the park until the clock read thirty minutes until midnight. Almost everyone in the park scrambled to meet up with family and friends, or find a place to view the fireworks.

Stan and Susan no longer sat at the table. It didn't take long for Ford to spot them standing on a bridge over top a lake. The water was currently frozen. The moon glistened in the icy surface.

Stan took a glimpse at the makeshift tower in place only for the night's event. The plastic pine tree sat at the top of the tower ready to make its slow descent when the countdown began. Only twelve minutes remained until the new year.

"Hey, Susan," Stan said. His date turned to him. "You, uh, have a good time tonight?"

"Oh, it was grand," Susan answered with a laugh. "I didn't know you were such a good dancer."

"Yeah," Stan said with an awkward chuckle. "So, um, anyways, you see." He stopped and took a deep breath.

He snatched a bottle of water that had been abandoned from off the top of the railing. He downed it in three gulps then let it fall to the ground. He placed his hand over his heart in hopes that the nerves would calm.

"Stanley, are you okay? Are you having a heart attack?" Susan asked, her hands atop his shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm fine peach dumpling," Stan said. He took another deep breath. His entire body shook. He felt like he stood at the top of the water tower again. "You know, Susan. I've known you for some thirty years or so."

Susan nodded. "Even if you thought you were someone else," she said.

Stan gave an awkward grin. Eventually he would have to tell Susan the truth about why he took his brother's name. Then again, perhaps it was a secret that could stay shrouded. If the town believed him, why bother changing it?

Stan took yet another deep breath. He grabbed the tiny box in his pocket. A quick look at the clock showed him he had another nine minutes. Stan gulped down saliva in his throat.

"Look, I know I'm nothin' special," Stan said. "I'm lazy, gross, selfish, and dishonest. And all this comin' from my family. And you-" he held his hand out towards her. "You're so classy and lovely, and I don't know why you're with me."

Susan stood quiet. She wondered why her boyfriend chose this of all times to start comparing their flaws and traits. Her heart dropped as she realized he was about to break up with her. He used the clever tactic of saying she was too good for him.

Her eyes watered. She sniffled and a tear broke through. After all, it did make sense that he'd want to start the new year with a new woman.

"Susan Wentworth," Stan said. "What-what I'm tryin' to say."

"You don't have to say anymore," Susan whispered. "I understand."

"You-you do?" Stan asked and his face lit up.

"It's for the best," she said trying to smile despite the tears falling, ruining her mascara. "And you don't have to talk down about yourself. I think you're a great guy."

Stan smiled. "I don't know what I did to deserve you," he said.

Susan went to leave.

"Where ya goin'?" Stan asked. He reached out for her hand.

She turned and with a sad smile said, "I love you, Stanley."

"So do I," Stan said.

Susan's cheeks turned pink. It was the first time he ever admitted it. Still he hadn't said the actual words, but it was the closest she would get. She watched her boyfriend kneel down before her.

"Stanley, what are you doing?" she cried.

"Might as well do this properly," said the man. He opened a box containing a gold band with a small white diamond he stole during his travels to Columbia . "Susan, will you be my wife?"

"Oh, Stan," Susan gushed. "Oh, of course I will."

He jumped up and took her hand in his. The ring was slid halfway on her finger. Susan winced at the tight band being pushed over the finger that was a bit too wide. She held out her hand and switched the ring onto the pinky. She made a note to take it to a jeweler the next day to have it resized.

The crowd surrounding applauded Susan's decision. She squealed and wrapped him in an embrace. Stan yelled at the sudden reaction. He laughed and then patted her on the head, yet she still held tight. Susan felt like a fool that she almost walked out on her own engagement, but the joy overtook that emotion.

"Way to go!" Bill cheered as he and Ford approached the two.

Ford held up his hand and his twin clapped.

"Just had to wait for the right time," Stan whispered to his brother.

"Me too," Ford said and smiled down at Bill.

Bill snuggled his face against Ford's chest. Ford put an arm around Bill and held him tighter than he usually did when they were in the presence of others.

With five minutes to go Mayor Cutebiker stepped up to the podium. All conversation ceased.

"Good evening, everybody," Tyler announced. "We've had some difficulties this year."

The crowd nodded and murmured their agreements.

"But we pulled through the earthquake and rebuilt," the mayor said. A collective cheer came over the audience.

"Earthquake," Stan said with a scoff.

Ford sharply nudged him in the side. Bill looked away. Unknown to Ford the memory of what he did to that town still made him smile. The smile faded with the forever mocking reminder that he came so close only to ultimately fail.

Bill glanced up at the primary reason for his failure. Although the anger still burned in his heart, he couldn't find it anywhere within him to hate the six-fingered genius. Bill berated himself for falling for whatever trick Ford used to make him fall in love. He snickered under his breath at being so foolish to not even care anymore.

"I know this year will be better," Mayor Cutebiker ended. He clamped his hands together and shouted, "Let's welcome 2013!"

The audience roared with applause. Everyone turned their attention to the clock. A little under a minute remained. Slowly the plastic pine tree began its fall to the bottom of the tower.

"You better make this a good year," Bill said to Ford.

"Likewise," replied Ford.

In synchrony everyone chanted the descending time starting at twelve. Stan and Susan joined in the choir. By the time it reached seven even Bill and Ford found themselves counting along.

"Three...two...one...Happy New Year!" everyone shouted.

The first of the fireworks exploded. The cheering increased. Those who came with loved ones kissed and hugged. Stan removed his fez and leaned over to smooch Susan on the mouth. She grasped his shoulders and pushed back.

Bill looked up at Ford. The author's heart raced at an unhealthy rate. He swallowed his fear and tilted Bill's chin up. Their lips met for a total of five seconds before Ford let go. Bill's eyes opened as Ford pulled away.

With a giggle Bill cuddled against Ford with his arms around his waist. Ford sighed and decided he could hold Bill in public just this once, as they had something to celebrate. He draped his arm around Bill's shoulder. Bill leaned his head against Ford's chest. The two turned their attention to the display in the sky.

Bright colors lit up the night sky with a following explosion. All everyone hoped was that many happy moments would come with 2013.

* * *

A little ways down, away from the rest of the crowd enjoying the fireworks, at a steel table sat two who had little interest in the colorful light display.

The child dug into the bowl of vanilla ice cream topped with hot fudge, whipped cream, and assorted sprinkles. He shoved the spoon into his mouth.

A woman sat across from him with one leg crossed over the other. "But the mayor offered you and your friends a pardon for helping the survivors out of the wreckage?" she asked.

He halfway swallowed then said, "That's not what happened. Everyone thinks I'm crazy, but I know it wasn't an earthquake." He took another large bite then shivered at the cold throughout his body.

The woman jotted down notes from the eleven-year-old's testament.

He pointed the spoon with remnants of whipped cream at the woman. "My dad mocks me. He says, 'Oh, Gideon, you were just dreamin'. You were hit in the head." He knocked himself on the side of his head with his fist. The boy glowered. "I wasn't dreamin', I was there."

"Are you sure it wasn't something you dreamed up?" the redhead asked then adjusted her glasses. "You did go to the hospital afterwards."

"Don't patronize me," Gideon hissed. He calmed then pushed the bowl of ice cream from him. "Ghost Eyes stood right next to me, and he doesn't remember a thing about Bill."

Dr. Avery wrote down Gideon's last sentence.

"You don't talk about it anymore?" Avery asked. She pushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

Gideon sighed. "What the use? No one believes me." He slumped in his chair. "Ghost Eyes said just let a good thing be. And everyone thinks I'm a hero again."

"And you're not happy about that?" Caroline asked.

Gideon shook his head. "The one person I'd want to think of me as a hero would hate me for lyin' about a good deed I didn't do." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a photograph of a smiling Mabel.

"Is there anything else you can tell me about Bill or the Pines?" Caroline asked.

Gideon folded the picture back into fours and stuffed it in his pocket. He shook his head.

Caroline pulled a business card out of her pocket and placed it in the boy's chubby hand. "If there's anything else you want to add, just give me a call." She stood. Gideon's eyes followed her. With a smile she pointed at the bowl. "Enjoy your ice cream. Happy New Year's, Gideon."

As soon as she left Gideon looked over the card. A part of his brain told him to let Mabel know that social services was asking about her family. Gideon sighed and pocketed the card. The last person she wanted to hear from on New Year's was him.

* * *

 **And this is the season finale of part four. Part/Season five will begin with the next chapter.**

 **I'll go ahead and say that I know there are many theories about Tad Strange, but in this story he's just a regular guy who happens to have a huge crush on Bill.**

 **So lots of fluff in this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it. :)**


	65. Scars

**This chapter starts Part/Season Five of Bonded! Thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, favorited, and alerted this story. I know I say that a lot, but it's because I really appreciate all the support you all give to this story. Thanks a bunch. :)**

 **A special shout out to the reviewers of chapter sixty four: DiamondLuna2, Insert Name Here, Nom, Energy witch, Cheshire Cats, Catwildes, lucy, and I'mnotaguestanymore. You guys rock! :D**

 **Insert Name Here: I'm not sure if I'm going to have Ford find out about that secret. I don't think he'd be able to forgive another huge lie.**

 **Nom: I'm so happy you thought the proposal and the setting for it was romantic. Avery and Gideon will be making more appearances later in this season.**

 **Lucy: Thank you so much. Oh yes, the twins will have very different reactions when they find out. I'm glad you're enjoying the story. :)**

* * *

It was a slow Saturday at the shack. Mabel was on Skype on Soos' laptop. She rambled on about the design she made for Susan. The others stared upon the drawing in a sketchbook. Mabel announced that she planned to fax it to Susan and if the bride-to-be loved it, she would make it a reality.

Wendy still couldn't believe her boss was engaged. She almost hit the floor just under two weeks ago when he made the casual announcement to her and Soos. Soos lit up, promising to help in any way. Part of that included phoning Mabel who would work alongside him as wedding planner in addition to bridesmaid, which she called the second she found out.

"I think you need roses on every surface," Mabel said. "And an ice cream bar. Oh, and a nacho bar. And a make-your-own-soda bar."

"Calm down, kid, I ain't spendin' over six hundred dollars," Stan countered.

"Oh, Grunkle Stan, don't be such a cheapo," Mabel whined. "This is your wedding."

"Second wedding," Stan corrected. "And I ain't spendin' a ton of cash me and Susan don't have."

"I can lend you some, Mr. Pines," Soos offered.

"That's generous of you, Soos, but we both know I don't intend to pay you back," said Stan.

"Where's Grunkle Ford? I know he'll agree with me," Mabel replied.

"Not here," Bill answered from where he sat swinging his legs on the empty shelf across from the register, where the computer rested. "He had an important meeting today."

Currently Ford was at Henry's with both the CEO of Secure Stock and the representative that he met with two weeks prior. Bill was tempted to follow Ford as he and Mabel did before, but didn't want to face Ford's wrath if he accidentally ruined any chance he had of selling his design.

Two weeks had passed since Ford and Bill became an official couple. Stan knew the night it happened. On Ford's request, Bill was asked to waited a fortnight to tell anyone else the good news so as not to take away from Stan's engagement.

Ford made it clear that he didn't want either of the kids to know of their relationship yet. Bill was tempted to let Mabel know right away, but he would keep his boyfriend's wishes for a little while longer.

Mabel signed off. Stan knew that in a few minutes he would receive a call from his fiancee with her gushing over the dress his niece intended for her. The woman was a treasure. She readily accepted Mabel's desire to be a bridesmaid. Of course that left Stan with no choice but to include Dipper as a groomsman.

Stan looked over at Soos who shut down the laptop. His heart ached knowing that if he ever did marry again he intended to give the position of best man to the employee who had become like a son to him. Yet it would be wrong to select anyone other than Ford for the position. He only hoped it wouldn't break Soos too much.

He and Ford discussed sending an invitation to their older brother Shermy. They hadn't spoken since his last wedding, but he figured that the second one was the best reason to reunite.

The door opened revealing Ford. All eyes landed on him waiting for his news. Bill literally sat on the edge of his seat.

Ford shut the door then looked up at the four pairs of eyes awaiting his story. He sighed and shook his head. A collective groan greeted his ears. Bill hopped down from the shelf and patted Ford on the shoulder.

"Are they stupid?" Stan cried.

"No, they think there are too many legal risks involved," Ford answered. "I could always redo it, as it was designed to subdue cycloptopi. But as of now they don't want to face possible lawsuits if someone is seriously injured."

"Aw, sorry, man," Wendy said.

"I'm sure you're next one will sell," added Soos.

Bill took hold of Ford's hand and gave a reassuring squeeze. The scientist offered Bill a smile.

"On a lighter note," Ford said. He put his hand on Bill's shoulder. "I think it's a good time to announce that Bill and I are in a relationship."

The room went silent.

"I thought you already were," Soos said.

Stan snickered.

"It's official now," Bill cheered.

Wendy pretended to not be interested, but she still offered Bill a sincere smile.

Soos offered them congratulations. Bill thanked him then leaned his head on Ford's shoulder.

The quiet attention became awkward for the author. He cleared his throat then said, "I'm going to head out and collect ingredients to restock on the healing potion."

Bill grinned knowing that he was the main reason they were nearly out of the first batch.

"I'll come with you," the blond said.

"What about work?" Stan asked.

"I'll pass," Bill replied and followed Ford to the back door.

Bill watched as Ford removed his nicer jacket and hung it up on the hook by the door. He was dressed in another sweater. In all their time together Bill had never seen Ford wear anything other than sweaters and long-sleeved pajama shirts.

In its place he threw on his trusty trenchcoat. From the pocket Ford produced the journal. He flipped to the page on the healing potion.

Bill tossed a cold bottle of water to Ford then saved one for himself. The two stepped out into the forest to gather what was needed for the potion.

It was a quiet walk. Ford glanced over at his boyfriend many times, concerned at his unusual hushed state.

It took less than an hour to gather all of the natural ingredients. The last two items Ford had picked up on his way home-as it was easier to do his shopping without Bill in tow asking for every candy and cookie they came across.

"You know, Sixer," Bill said as he placed the last of the herbs in the plastic bag. He pressed it against his stomach and squeezed the excess air from the bag before sealing it. "You could always patent and sell this potion."

"I'd rather not have to explain how I came across it," Ford replied. "Besides, I already gave it to Dr. Boyd in exchange for helping us out and keeping quiet."

Bill groaned. He downed half his water. While screwing the lid back on a howl echoed through the forest. Bill nearly dropped his water bottle and Ford spun around. He reached for his gun, holding it out before him.

The two stood silently for a few seconds. They heard the roar again. The third time, the creature emitting the cry sounded to be in agony.

Ford beckoned Bill to follow. The two rushed through the forest, pushing by trees, and crunching over branches and roots covered by the snow.

A hidden root caught Ford. He tripped and tumbled down a small slope. Bill jumped and slid down after him. The smaller man jumped to his feet and helped the larger one from the snow. With a nod Ford assured the other that he wasn't hurt.

Ford snatched the raygun from where it rested atop the powder snow.

Quickly and quietly they turned the corner where the sound originated. The two backed up at the sight of an immense creature thrashing and roaring. Ford calmed when he realized it was the Multibear.

Carefully, the author approached. He saw that two the bear's paws were caught in separate traps. Ford called out to the creature. Multibear stopped squirming when he heard a familiar voice call his name. He looked over to see the relative of Dipper Pines closing in.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Ford said with his hands up to Multibear could see he was unarmed.

Ford knelt down next to the trap. Blood leaked from the metal. It was clear by the angle of the beast's foot that it was broken. Bill stepped beside Ford.

"What happened?" Ford asked.

Multibear groaned as the human examined the trap for the best way to release him.

"I-I scouted for food," Multibear explained. A second head added, "It was hidden. I heard it snap and it hurt." "It really hurts," said a third head.

"We'll try to get you out of here," Ford said and pet the bear on the back.

Bill knelt down next to the trap. The forest creature noticed the second presence. The nose closest to Bill picked up a familiar smell that brought forth an unpleasant memory.

"You!" all of Multibear's heads snarled. He momentarily forgot his agony and swiped at Bill. The blond barely dodged having his eye clawed out. A second paw gripped for him. Bill jumped out of the bear's reaching range.

"Whoa! Calm down," Ford instructed. He stepped in between Bill and Multibear. "He's here to help you."

"He tried to kill us," Multibear snapped. The nose of the head closest to Bill sniffed at his shirt. The mouth on that head spoke, "Even in a different body, I'd never forget that scent."

"Fine, you can get yourself out of this," Bill hissed. He turned when Ford grabbed his wrist.

"He can never cause anyone harm again," Ford explained. "He's powerless now."

Bill glared at the human.

Multibear went silent for a moment. All his mouths formed into smiles. He tossed his main head back and laughed. Within seconds all the heads laughed along. Bill felt anger building within. He clenched his fists.

"So," he said to Ford. "If I wanted, I could tear him apart, and there's nothing he could do to stop me."

"Not exactly," Ford answered. He glanced over at his fuming boyfriend. "He still contains a bit of magic."

"More than enough to decapitate each head," Bill stated.

Mutlibear growled. He rose up to strike the grinning demon. Again Ford acted as a barrier between the thrashing bear and the demon. Six sets of teeth reached and snapped at the blond. Twice he nearly bit Ford. At last the pain in his paws forced him back down.

"Bill, would you please?" Ford asked and pointed to the bear traps.

With a sigh Bill knelt down next to Multibear. Ford held out his hand to stay whatever means of revenge the victim had for Bill.

Against his better judgment Multibear sat still while Bill's hands glowed blue. He placed his hands atop the trap. The beast wished that the traps would instead snap on Bill and break each of his fingers.

The metal melted into a pool. Multibear sighed in relief at the teeth no longer digging into his skin. He lifted his paw only to roar at the pain of the broken bones. Again Bill duck to avoid receiving claws to the face.

Quickly Bill melted the second trap. Multibear sat down and writhed at the pain coursing throughout him.

"This is bad," Ford said. "Whoever set these traps will be back. He won't be able to escape in this condition."

Bill shrugged. Ford narrowed his eyes then looked over a the monster who laid down as it removed unnecessary pressure from the injured paws.

Ford sighed. It would take too long to go back to the shack and pick up the healing potion. Besides, he didn't know the kind of effect it would have on animals other than rats. In addition they didn't have excess to waste.

"I'm going to the creek to pick up some healing crystals," Ford said.

"It's frozen over," Bill reminded him.

"I'll think of something," Ford replied. "You stay here and protect him."

With that Ford took off. Bill sighed as he watched his boyfriend disappear deeper into the forest. He looked over his shoulder to see the creature who less than five minutes ago tried to maul him.

Deciding that with two broken paws Multibear could do little to hurt him, Bill sat down by the rocks next to him. Multibear lifted his head, but didn't say anything. Bill silently wished that the hunters returned before Ford.

* * *

It took about fifteen minutes for Ford to reach the creek that housed the red crystals. As Bill predicted the small body of water had frozen over. Ford sighed at the knowledge that it would be another two months until the snow melted.

In hopes that the ice was thin Ford stepped atop the surface. He pushed down with his foot. Tiny cracks formed and the liquid below swirled. The boot pushed harder and the ice slowly cracked allowing a small amount of water to seep through. Ford moved quickly knowing that it would be mere minutes before the new water froze over.

He braced himself for the chill and plunged his foot into the creek. The ice shattered and frigid water leaked through his pants. Ford winced as his arm entered the freezing water. He clenched his teeth and reached for one of the crimson stones.

Pain shot through his fingers and he groped along the bottom. At last he gripped onto something hard and pulled to discover he grabbed a regular stone. It was tossed aside and he reached in for another.

The ice beneath him gave away and he fell into the water. Ford yelled. He splashed as he hurried to his feet. Balance was lost and he fell back down. Ford shuddered at the frigid waters surrounding him. Again he moved to his feet. He searched the open creek from where he stood in knee-deep water. Despite the constant shivers his eyes picked up a crimson glow beneath the surface. He snatched it and smiled at seeing the crimson shine.

Shielding the crystal in his jacket Ford picked up a second one just in case. He jumped out of the creek. Water poured from his clothes. Ford ignored the pain and discomfort throughout his body and pushed on back where he left Bill with the injured creature.

* * *

Bill sat on the ground rolling a ball of snow between his hands. He occasionally glanced over at the other creature.

Bill continuously looked in the direction Ford would soon be returning. Every minute that passed made him more antsy. He hoped that Ford wouldn't be able to retrieve any of the stones. Even more he wished that Ford hadn't left on his own to find them.

He tossed the snowball against the nearest pine tree. Snow topping the tree plumeted to the ground. Multibear looked up. He frowned at the demon.

"If I wasn't hurt I would maul you," Multibear growled. "I don't care if you helped me." He lifted himself up on two of his uninjured paws. "When I recover I will come for you."

Bill opened his hand. He summoned blue flames that made the beast keep his distance.

"You can try," said Bill. His glare met the eyes of Multibear's main head. "But be warned the spell only keeps me from hurting humans." He allowed the flame to grow so that it danced about his arm. "If you come at me I won't show mercy."

"Neither will I," Multibear threatened.

Bill's mouth switched into a grin. "I'm counting on it," he replied. He clenched his fist and the flames vanished.

Bill looked out again for Ford. He stared down at his hand and his smile returned. Gold eyes took a quick glimpse at Multibear. If Ford didn't show soon he could say that the injured tried to attack him and he acted in self-defense.

His head leaned against the boulder. Ford would never believe him.

They only had to wait a few more minutes until Ford showed up. Bill jumped to his feet. Multibear looked up and smiled at the approaching Pines man.

Bill frowned when he noticed Ford moved slower than usual. When he closed in Bill saw that the other man's clothes were drenched. His cheeks were red.

"What happened to you?" Bill asked.

"I had some difficulty," Ford replied. He knelt down next to the wounded animal.

"You shouldn't have gone to that trouble for me," Multibear groaned.

"I wasn't going to leave you to die," Ford responded.

 _You could have_ , Bill thought.

Ford produced the healing crystal from his jacket. He held it up against the sun which caused the stone to glow.

The shining crystal was placed atop the front injured paw. Within seconds the bone mended and the bleeding stopped. The flesh healed. The crystal lost its glow. Ford dropped it into the snow.

Multibear lifted his paw and smiled at being able to move it without pain. He shifted and let Ford have access to the other wounded paw. With the second crystal Ford healed the other injury.

The bear moved onto his paws. He walked in two circles to make sure all the bones were back in place.

"Thank you, Pines," Multibear said to the scientist.

Ford nodded. "Watch out for other traps," he said.

Multibear looked down at the two melted puddles of metal. He sent a quick glare at the other man then thanked Ford once more before leaving.

Bill hoped that the bear stepped in every trap on the way back to his cave. He grinned at the thought of the hunters approaching and capturing their unusual prey. It made him cackle at the humans' surprise at seeing a multi-headed bear in their traps.

Ford looked over at his companion with a raised brow. He decided not to ask as it was sometimes best not to ask with Bill.

"Let's head back," Ford said to Bill. The smaller man was quick to agree.

"I'll be glad when winter's over," Bill said. "I don't like being cold."

"Don't talk to me about cold," Ford said and then sneezed. He wiped his nose on the sleeve of his jacket.

Bill kept his eye on Ford as they walked back to the shack. The human gripped at his coat while he shivered. Bill noticed his breathing became labored.

Ford started when he felt a second layer of clothing being draped over him. He looked over at his boyfriend who had shed his coat. Ford smiled and pulled the smaller jacket over his wet and freezing arms. He sneezed again making Bill laugh.

"You sneeze like a kitten," he teased.

Ford smiled when his house came into view.

The door to the Mystery Shack opened. The others in the room stared as Bill helped Ford inside.

"Mr. Ford!" Soos cried as he approached his boss' twin.

"Dude, what happened?" Wendy asked as she dropped her feet to the floor and stood.

"I fell in the creek," Ford answered with a laugh.

Ford handed Bill's coat back to him. Bill aided his boyfriend in peeling the soaked jacket from his body. Soos took the wet garment to hang in the kitchen.

Stan grumbled at the track of water left on the floor. He then turned to his brother and shook his head.

"Do you want some tea?" Bill asked.

"Thank you," Ford answered. He blew hot air into his cupped hands. "I'll be downstairs taking a shower."

Bill nodded then hurried into the kitchen to make a warm beverage for the author.

Once the vending machine door closed behind Ford, Stan followed Bill into the kitchen.

"What was he doing in the water?" Stan asked.

Startled, Bill nearly dropped the teacup on the floor. He steadied the plaster dish and placed it down on the counter. He selected a bag of mint tea and set it inside the water. The cup was inserted into the microwave.

"Sixer decided to get a healing stone to heal Multibear," Bill answered. He clicked his tongue. "I thought it was stupid, but try telling him that."

The microwave chimed. Bill pulled the smoking teacup from the appliance. He hissed at the sting against his palm and set it atop a saucer. He stepped by Stan and made his way into the laboratory.

The elevator reached the bottom floor. Bill placed the tea on the desk. His ears picked up the sound of water rushing in the bathroom.

Ten minutes later the water turned off. Bill jumped up from where he sat in Ford's chair. He heard Ford sneeze twice then cough.

Bill waited on the other side of the door. When Ford coughed a second time he turned the knob and pushed the door open.

"Bill, what are you doing?" Ford roared.

Bill stepped back. Amidst the steam Ford stood dressed only in pants. It was the first time Bill had ever seen his boyfriend shirtless. While his trunk and arms were muscular, it was apparent why he chose to keep covered.

Many scars were etched into his skin. Some were results of monster hunts from his early years, but the majority occurred during his inter-dimensional travels. Some were clearly left by claws and others were the result of blades.

"You had no right to walk in on me," Ford bellowed.

"I-I-you were-I wanted to make sure you were okay," Bill replied.

Ford's features softened. He sighed and let Bill move closer.

"Of course, I'm sorry," Ford said. "I'm much better. My sinuses just had to adjust from the cold."

Ford noticed Bill still staring at him. He went to grab his sweater when Bill knocked the garment out of his hand.

"You're not repulsed?" Ford asked.

"Are you kidding?" Bill asked. He placed his hands on Ford's arms then moved onto his chest. He caressed down his sides. "It only makes you sexier. If that's possible."

Ford chuckled. He noticed that Bill looked out of intrigue and desire rather than disgust or pity.

Bill smiled then pressed his lips against Ford's. The larger man pushed back while his arms encircled Bill's skinny frame.

When they parted Ford whispered, "And thank you for not giving me any looks of pity."

Bill suddenly felt a hint of sorrow for his boyfriend. He wondered just how many people who have had the privilege of looking upon Ford's body had given him those looks.

Bill leaned in and kissed the scar at the base of Ford's neck. Ford put his finger under Bill's chin and tilted his face up. Their lips locked once again.

"I made you some tea," Bill said and nodded to the cup on the desk.

"It can wait," Ford whispered.

Bill sharply turned his head so that his eyes met with Ford's. Bill grinned and nodded.

Ford unbuttoned Bill's shirt and tossed it to the floor. While kissing they slowly made their way to the bed. Bill noticed how Ford's hands trembled as he removed the t-shirt Bill wore under his main one.

"My, are you nervous?" Bill teased.

"Yes," Ford answered. He gently laid Bill down on the pillow. "But I'm ready."

"I'm glad," Bill replied. He put his hand behind Ford's neck and lowered his face down for another kiss.

Ford pulled the covers atop the both of them.

* * *

 **And what happens next is up to your imagination. I want to keep this story rated T/PG-13, so no more details than that.**

 **The next chapter will begin close to Valentine's Day, but as always, don't expect a typical holiday story.**

 **No, I have not forgotten about Gideon. He will show up again when Dipper and Mabel arrive for Spring Break.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter in part/season five. :)**


	66. Inter-Dimensional Visitor

**So here is the first of the "Valentine's Day" chapters. Again, as a warning, it's not going to be your typical Valentine's Day story. Sure there is some fluff, but also...you'll see.**

 **Also there is a bit of a time skip as this chapter takes place a month after the last one.**

 **Credit for this chapter goes to Energy witch who gave me the suggestion for what happens in the second half of this chapter. Also Energy witch has made some lovely fanarts to go along with this story. If you're interested, you can check them out on her DeviantArt page.**

 **Thank you to Energy witch, I Am SPOON, DiamondLuna2, Imnotaguestanymore, Cheshire Cats, Insert Name Here, TheConManAndTheGhost, and Catwildes for your reviews on the last chapter. :)**

* * *

Bill's eyes fluttered. He stretched then fully opened his eyes to take in the dimly lit area that was the laboratory bedroom. He looked to his left to see Ford breathing in peaceful rhythm.

With a smile Bill scooted closer to his boyfriend. The bare arm reached onto the sleeping form of Ford. He ran a hand through the author's fluffy locks. Even with bedhead the human looked handsome.

Ford opened his eyes. Even without his glasses he recognized the blurred figure that was his boyfriend. Strong arms grabbed Bill from the back and pulled him in. Bill nuzzled against the curve of Ford's neck, inhaling his scent.

"Morning, Sixer," Bill sang.

Ford hushed Bill with a kiss. "It's too early to talk," he whispered when they parted. Bill grinned and they smooched a second time.

Silently they cuddled while the clock over on the desk counted away wasted seconds, minutes, and eventually an entire hour.

Ford moved to leave, but Bill grabbed him by his middle and refused to let him leave.

"Do you have to get out of bed?" Bill asked. He pressed his cheek against Ford's chest. "It'll get cold if you leave."

"It's time to get up," Ford said and broke from Bill's hold.

Clad in a red tank top and black boxer shorts Ford felt exposed. He selected a set of clothes for the day and went to the bathroom to change.

Bill reached over on the table for his phone the laid down on his back. Lazily he scrolled through Facebook. Half of his friends had posted something about Valentine's Day on the news feed.

Gold eyes looked away from the screen and landed on the shut bathroom door. The holiday was in three days.

He exited out of Facebook then brought up his contact list. His index finger tapped on Mabel's picture and sent her a text: _What should I get someone for Valentine's Day?_

The phone dropped on Ford's side of the mattress. It was still warm from the body that occupied it mere minutes ago.

A few minutes later the bathroom door opened to show Ford dressed in gray slacks and a navy blue sweater.. He glanced over at Bill who laid there shirtless beneath the covers.

"I take it you don't wanna go again," Bill said with a mischevious smirk.

Bill laughed at how his boyfriend blushed. Even though Ford had proven to Bill three times that he could be passionate outside of research, he still managed to blush whenever Bill brought up intimacy.

"I'm only kidding, Sixer," Bill teased and kissed the larger man on the cheek. He slapped Ford on the behind then ran into the bathroom laughing.

Ford shook his head. He picked up his trenchcoat from where it laid haphazardly across the desk chair and threw it over himself.

The phone on the bed buzzed. Ford looked down to see Bill's phone lit up displaying that he had a new message. Ford sat on the edge of the bed with his hand hovering above the device. It buzzed a second time with a following message.

Ford knew that whatever was written on that phone was for Bill's eyes only. He looked back at the bathroom door and heard the bathtub faucet pouring out water. The lever was pulled and the sounds of droplets hitting the tub followed.

With a captured breath Ford tapped the screen. The picture of his niece stared back at him with the announcement of two new messages. Mabel then sent a third text.

After a few seconds of contemplation Ford opened the texts. He read the initial question that Bill sent to Mabel. The following three were her responses.

 _Mabel: OMG! Who U getting a gift for?_

 _Mabel: Is it Grunkle Ford?_

 _Mabel: U have 2 tell me. I can't help til U tell me._

Ford sighed. From what he could see Bill hadn't told Mabel that they were together. Yet it wasn't hard to conclude that Mabel already knew of Bill's fondness for him.

The phone was set down in the same place as before.

Ford stood and pondered if he should do anything for Bill for Valentine's Day. He had forgotten all about that holiday during his time in the portal.

In his youth that day only brought misery knowing that he was always excluded from the card and candy exchange. Sure his mother always provided her sons with something sweet, but it didn't alleviate the sting of being left out by his peers. It didn't help that in school Stan always received gifts from at least three girls who crushed on him.

Decided that he wouldn't waste another minute wallowing in self-pity for the past Ford went up to the ground floor. He walked into the kitchen to see Stan sitting at the table, dressed in his lounge clothes, with a paper in his hand. The torn envelope rested on the table. Stan looked up to see his twin in the doorway.

"Can you believe this crap?" Stan asked and handed the document to his brother.

Ford skimmed through and sighed when he discovered the reason for his brother's frustration.

"They think I'm committing insurance fraud," Stan scoffed. He snatched the paper back from Ford and growled, "I paid the mortgage on this crummy property and they won't give me a cent for some basic repairs."

Ford knew the logic behind the insurance company's decision, but knew it was the wrong idea to present it to Stan. Within a year's time the Mystery Shack required two other major repairs. Without any paperwork leading to where all the money went the first two times, and no evidence on the "intruder," they found Stan's testimony questionable.

"I can't even fight it," Stan grumbled as he sat down. He gripped the handle of the coffee mug. "We have no proof that someone ransacked the place. I can't exactly tell 'em the Krampus did this." He stared into his reflection in the brown liquid. "Not to mention all the thefts on my record."

"I could talk to them, perhaps I can set things straight, " Ford offered.

"I hope you can," Stan said and sipped the liquid that had become lukewarm.

* * *

"Thanks for coming with me, dude," Soos said to Bill.

Bill waved his hand dismissively. "Hey, I need to get something for Fordsy too."

He figured while Ford was in the lab making alterations to the taser gloves so that they wouldn't be lethal to a human, it was the best time to shop for him.

"Any idea what he'd like?" the human asked.

Bill shrugged. "Probably another sweater."

Soos nodded.

They walked through the mall. Soos turned in the direction of a jewelry store. The woman behind the counter greeted them and offered to help whenever needed.

Soos surveyed the bracelets. Melody mentioned she liked white gold. He saw one in particular complete with white diamonds. His eyes landed on the price and he backed up.

Bill scanned the items. Ford never showed any interest in jewelry. Besides they technically had wedding rings tattooed on their fingers.

After checking the other pieces Soos returned to the bracelet. He asked the saleswoman to let him hold it. She pulled the desired item out of the case and placed it in Soos' palm. He examined it and imagined Melody's smile when he presented it. Again he stared at the price tag. It was useless to ask Stan for a raise.

With a sigh and a downcast countenance he handed the bracelet back to the clerk. He looked over at Bill and the two exited the store.

Soos headed for the food court for comfort snacks.

They passed a men's clothing store. Bill mentioned that he was going to go check it out. Soos nodded and the two went their separate ways.

The store smelled of leather. Many selections of coats and jackets hung from racks. He had taken notice that Ford's tattered trenchcoat was outdated.

"Is there anything I can help you find?" the salesman in his thirties asked.

"I'm getting a gift for my lover," Bill answered. "He needs a new jacket."

"Well, you've certainly come to the right place," the salesman laughed. "Any kind of style? Dressy? Sporty?"

Bill thought for a moment. "Something that he can easily move around in," he said. "But still proper and fashionable."

"Right this way," the clerk said motioning with his hand for Bill to follow. He stopped in front of casual jackets. "Here's our latest models. Come find me if you need further assistance."

Bill searched through the garments. None of them were suited to Ford. He'd sacrifice style for practicality. He didn't want to buy anything too nice that would only be saved for special occasions.

He selected a beige knee-length rayon jacket. He held it up to himself then stepped in front of the mirror. It was plain, which he was certain his boyfriend would appreciate. It would work better than the ripped jacket he owned.

"Bill," he heard a voice call from behind.

Bill turned to see Tad Strange approaching. The man met him with a huge smile as he greeted everyone in town.

"What brings you out here?" Tad asked. He eyed the jacket in Bill's hand. "That's a good brand, but you usually choose more color." He indicated Bill's ensemble consisting of a red shirt, blue jeans, and yellow socks.

"Oh," Bill said. He hung the jacket back on the rack. "It's not for me."

Well," Tad said and slid his hands into the pockets of his black slacks. "I just happened to be walking by and saw you, so..." He laughed.

He met Bill's eyes to see a look of confusion on the blond man's face. He flushed and laughed.

"So, do you have any plans for Valentine's Day?" Tad asked, his face burning bright like a ripe apple. His heart rushed at having managed to ask the question.

"Not yet," Bill answered.

Tad's face lit up. He felt like his heart would burst.

Bill continued, "But I'm sure Fordsy will think of something."

The smile faded. "You mean Stanford?" Tad asked.

Bill nodded. "He's my boyfriend."

"I see," Tad said. He managed to form a smile. "Well I hope you two have a lovely evening." The glimmer in his eyes nearly betrayed him. His lips twitched twice, but he kept his smile. "I have some things to attend to. I just wanted to say hi."

Bill smiled and waved as Tad made his exit from the store. He took notice that the other man quickened his speed as he moved down the pathway.

Bill looked back at the jacket and decided against him. He still had a few days left to choose something.

* * *

Back at the Mystery Shack Stan stood on the porch. He looked out over the land. Sure he had enough money in his account to cover the damages.

The conman searched his brain for other attractions he could use to raise extra money. February was always a bad month for business. Not many toured Gravity Falls during that time, and those from town didn't want to spend their time and money at the tourist trap.

It was decided he would just have to call his fiancee and ask her over for an important conversation. It pained him to know how she would agree to either a bare minimum wedding, or even postponing it to the end of summer. He closed his eyes and imagined the face of the woman who loved him and wondered what he did to deserve her.

Stan sighed and turned to head back inside his house.

The sound of static caught his ear. The wind suddenly picked up. Stan turned to see light swirling in a circular pattern in front of the entrance to the gift shop.

"Stanford!" Stan called. He rushed for the door.

The portal pulled. Stan skidded backwards. Pine cones, fallen branches, empty soda cans, and other various items littering the yard was sucked into the silver whirlpool.

Stan placed his foot firmly on the bottom step. His left hand gripped the fez that nearly flew off his head. His collar swatted at his chin. The bowtie pulled, choking him. Stan gripped at the tie, loosening it and it flew into the vortex.

"Stanford!" Stan yelled again.

He whipped his head in the direction of panicked squeals. Waddles attempted to run, but was pulled closer to the portal. The elderly man jumped from the steps and grabbed the pig by his middle. Waddles squirmed in the human's arms.

Foot tracks were left in the dirty snow as the vortex yanked them closer. With his free hand Stan grabbed onto the trunk of the nearest tree. Waddles squealed and writhed. A pebble smacked the swine in the face. The fez blew off of Stan's head and became added to the list of lost items from their dimension.

The inter-dimensional detector had caught onto the circular rift. Ford rushed outside with his gun in hand. He watched his brother being pulled. Stan's arm slowly gave out and he was yanked off the tree.

Ford slammed the gun back in his holster and ran after his brother. He grabbed hold of Stan by the elbow then brought his other arm up to meet the one that held tight to Stan. He pressed a button on his watch that encased them within a pink forcefield. The gravity force ceased within the dome and Stan fell to his knees.

A minute more and then the gravity pull outside their safe ground stopped. What items hovered in the air crashed down. The totem pole landed atop the forcefield and snapped in two.

Ford stared wide-eyed at the pulsing portal. "They couldn't have found a way back already," he whispered. "We're not ready."

"What-what are you talking about?" Stan cried.

Waddles ran in circles, bumping into the walls of the forcefield.

Ford reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. He nearly dropped it twice while searching for Bill's number. All the while he hoped his boyfriend was out of harm's way.

He looked back up to see a figure approaching the exit. Ford forgot the call and armed himself with his ray-gun. Once the demons came through the first person they'd seek would be Bill, and it wouldn't be for a happy reunion.

Two people stepped through the portal and neither of them were former members of Bill's team. Ford dropped his gun when he saw the face of the taller man. He quickly dismantled the force field and slowly moved forward. A nagging voice in his brain warned him it could be a trap, but Ford shushed it.

Ford stopped once he was within fifteen feet of the visitors. Stan rose to his feet and slowly made his way over to the people who nearly caused his death. Waddles followed in tow.

"Did it work?" the shorter man asked.

The taller man ran a hand through his long black locks. The shiny hairs glimmered in the sunlight before landing at his mid back. Eyes the color of mocha locked with Ford's.

He smiled and said, "I believe it did."

"How is this possible?" Ford asked. He was afraid to blink incase the figments before him would vanish.

"You look exactly as I remember," the guest said as he slowly made his way to the scientist. He walked with confidence and a slight sway. His hair rocked with each step. The man stopped just short of Ford and smiled. "A bit older, but nothing else has changed. I am pleased."

"Okay, who is this?" Stan asked.

The two men looked over at the man who resembled the one they clearly knew.

"You must be Sir Ford's brother," the visitor spoke. "He has mentioned you before."

Before Stan could answer they were interrupted by the sound of wheels approaching. All heads turned to see Soos' truck pull up in the driveway. Soos and Bill stepped out of the vehicle and made their way to the Pines brothers.

"Sixer!" Bill called and threw his arms around Ford. His smile faded when he noticed that not only did Ford not greet him, but that he looked beyond him. Bill turned to see the person who had caught his boyfriend's eye.

"Sir Ford, who is this?" the dark-haired man asked.

"I'm his boyfriend," Bill replied coldly. He looked the other man up and down. He appeared handsome with dark skin, dressed in fancy fabrics, and a beautiful face.

"Boyfriend?" the vistitor said. He grinned at Bill. "You still have good taste, Sir Ford." He reached out and grabbed a few strands of Bill's hair. "Beautiful."

Bill pushed the other man from him and met him with a glare.

"Not as beautiful as yours," Soos gasped. "You look like you could do your own shampoo commercial."

"Bill...Stan," Ford said. He looked at Soos and addressed him too. "This-this is Prince Kellen. Someone from my travels in between dimensions." He looked at the smaller man. "And his servant, Barr."

"No need to be so formal, Sir Ford," Prince Kellen said and stroked Ford's jawline.

Bill snarled and grasped the prince's fingers. Kellen's dark eyes met with Bill's gold ones.

"So hostile," Kellen spoke. He pulled his slender fingers from Bill's hold then smoothed out his silk robes.

"I don't remember you mentioning him," Stan said.

Ford turned to face his brother. He opened his mouth, but couldn't speak. He looked over at Bill who glared at the inter-dimensional guest.

"That's surprising," Kellen said. He draped his arms over Ford's shoulders and pressed his cheek against Ford's. "As we were lovers."

* * *

 **GASP! What will happen next? Thanks again to Energy witch for supplying this idea.**


	67. The Old Flame

**Thank you to all the reviewers of the previous chapter: Yosni, Catwildes, Insert Name Here, DiamondLuna2, Gu3t, Energy witch, and I'mnotaguestanymore.**

 **Gu3t: Thank you. I'm glad you enjoyed the last few chapters. Your rant made me laugh, as well as your list of things that deserve the same fate as Frost.**

 **Yes, there will be some jealous Bill ahead.**

* * *

Silence fell over the Mystery Shack. Bill clenched his fists. He felt his blood boiling every second he stared at that prince.

Kellen tightened his hold around Ford. His hands clamped in front of the other man's body. Not once did Ford try to push him off.

Stan stepped forward, "Whoa, whoa, okay," he said. He pointed to Kellen who still held tight to his ex. "You never once mentioned you had a lover. Didn't you think that would be something we'd want to know?"

"Yes, why didn't you mention me?" Kellen asked as he slipped his hand around Ford's cheek.

Bill inhaled deeply. His eyes flashed to a crimson for a second. Barr witnessed the change and reached for the dagger sheathed on his belt.

Ford glanced over at his boyfriend who met him with a glower. He started and pulled away from the prince. Kellen pouted which melted the author's heart as it had plenty times in the past.

"I-um-it's cold, why don't we all go inside," Ford suggested.

"Splendid idea, my love," Kellen said. He snapped his fingers and Barr grabbed the hem of his employer's train.

Kellen took in the change of scenery. It certainly was different from the homes in his own kingdom.

Plastic covered the broken window and the loose edge waved in the wind. Crumbs from the most recent meal littered the table. Waddles went to work lapping up the fallen pieces of food on the floor. The unwashed dishes sat in the sink.

Ford beckoned for the guests to follow him into the living room. Kellen wrinkled his nose at the cramped area. Ford offered the recliner to the prince. Kellen offered his thanks then nodded to his servant. Barr removed his own cloak and placed it over the piece of furniture. Kellen lifted his robes from the knees and sat down.

Soos headed into the parlor to grab extra chairs. The handyman returned with the extra seats. Everyone else sat down. Bill kept his glare on the guest as he slammed himself down in the chair with his arms crossed.

"There's room for the both of us, Sir Ford," Kellen said and patted the cushion.

Ford's cheeks flushed. He stole a glimpse at Bill who shook his head.

"I'm comfortable here," Ford said as he sat in the chair next to Bill. He looked over at the blond who wouldn't give him the pleasure of eye contact.

"You can sit down," Stan said to Barr.

"Negative," the stoic man replied. "I must be ready to attend to any need of his majesty."

"I must admit, Sir Ford," Kellen said. He waved his hand in the air as his dark eyes surveyed the tiny room. "This is not the type of home I imagined you'd own."

"It serves it's function," Ford replied. "And you haven't seen the basement."

"And what's down there? Food and supplies? Or your armory?" Kellen questioned.

"Nothing you'd be interested in," Bill snapped.

Barr frowned at the fuming blond, but Kellen only grinned.

Ford sent a warning look at Bill then returned his attention to Kellen. "It's where I conduct my research."

Kellen played with a strand of his long hair. "I assure you, anything that captures my dear Ford's interest would be intriguing to me." His gaze fell on his ex. "It was Sir Ford's intelligence that rescued my kingdom from conquest against our enemies."

"I just introduced them to weapons that I had invented," Ford answered. "I had learned the technology in another dimension and brought it to Selvrin." He patted the weapon on his side. "I used the same technology to invent my raygun."

"So, uh, your majesty," Soos said. Kellen met the other man's eyes and nodded for him to continue. "How did you get here?" He looked over at Ford. "I though the portal was destroyed."

Kellen snapped his fingers and Barr pulled the sack from his back and opened the flap. He pulled out a silver mirror and placed it in his employer's hands.

"I've had many lovers before and after you, dear Ford," Kellen said. He held up the mirror, the glass facing the author. Ford stared back at his own reflection. "But none I loved more than you."

Bill gripped at his arms. Barr kept his hand on the hilt of his dagger while watching the demon. Those gold eyes threatened to switch to red.

"I sought a sorceress, and she provided me with this," Kellen answered. He flipped the mirror back to himself. He admired his own face in the glass. "She told me all I had to do was imagine your name and face and I'd be transported to your dimension."

Ford scooted towards the edge of his seat. He held his hand out and Kellen handed the mirror to Barr who transported it to Ford. The author's hand trembled as he held the magic device in his grasp.

"How many of these are there in your kingdom?" Ford asked.

"That's the only one as far as I know," Kellen replied. He sat up straight. "Sir Ford, you look flustered. What has upset you?"

"Would it be alright if I ran some tests on this?" Ford asked.

"Certainly," Kellen answered. He stood to his feet. "But I will be present during these experiments."

"We don't need your help," Bill spat as he rose to his feet.

Kellen raised an eyebrow. "It is my transporter," the prince spoke. He pressed his finger against Bill's chest. "You're the one who doesn't need to be present."

Bill growled and pushed Kellen up against the wall. Stan watched with a grin on his face. He ordered Soos to bring him the opened bag of popcorn.

"Don't you dare put your hands on me," Bill growled. His eyes glowed red. His canines grew into fangs.

Barr unsheathed his dagger and aimed it at Bill. The demon spun and gripped Barr's wrist with his free hand. Barr swung his other arm to reveal a hidden knife in his palm. The blade slit the tip of Bill's chin.

"What's going on?" Soos cried when he walked back into the living room. He threw the bag in the air. The popcorn rained on Stan's head. Stan shrugged and plucked a piece of his shirt then threw it in his mouth.

"That is enough!" Ford roared. He stepped in between Bill and Barr. On Kellen's command Barr put away the weapons. Ford turned to Bill. "Kitchen. Now." he ordered.

Bill glared at Ford, his irises still red. Ford repeated his demands. With a huff Bill complied with his boyfriend's request.

Ford took a deep breath to calm himself down. Stan stood in awe-it had been decades since he saw his brother act in that manner.

Ford turned to the guests. "Please have a seat," he said with more force than he intended. He looked pointedly at Barr. "Both of you." He stepped away from the two. "I will prepare us some tea and then we'll proceed from there."

Everyone started at the sudden clanging coming from the kitchen. The noise repeated twice more followed by the sound of shattered glass.

"Excuse me," Ford said then took his leave.

Kellen grinned as his ex left the room.

"I remember how authoritative he was in battle," the prince said with a chuckle. "How demanding he could be-even with me." His smile grew while he looked in the direction Ford went. "He must've known how it turned me on."

Ford entered the kitchen to see three pots and a splintered drinking glass on the floor. Waddles cowered under the table. Bill held a coffee mug high above his head. He slammed it down and watched the porcelain shatter upon contact.

"Are you finished with your tantrum?" asked Ford.

Red-eyed Bill glared at the other man in the room. "You couldn't defend me?" he spat.

"They are guests and you're acting like a spoiled child," Ford replied.

"Screw you, Sixer," Bill hissed and slung another mug across the kitchen.

Bill picked up another mug and turned to face his human. Ford ripped the cup from Bill's hand and set it on the counter. He took hold of Bill's wrists.

"Let go of me!" Bill screamed as he writhed in Ford's grasp.

"When you calm down," Ford said.

Bill wiggled his hands, but Ford's hold stayed strong. Bill pulled and he slammed the center of his back against the ledge of the counter. He hissed then laughed at the sudden pain.

He looked up at Ford and his irises gradually returned to their default color. Ford watched Bill's breathing slowly calm. He released his hold on the blond man's wrists.

Once the restraints were gone Bill pulled his arms away from Ford. He looked away and kicked a piece of glass across the kitchen.

"Now if you'll listen," Ford said. Bill sighed, but gave Ford his ears. "That mirror is too easy a transport device." He put his hand on Bill's shoulder. "If someone like Kryptos can get his hands on one."

He didn't need to say anything more. Bill sighed, but he nodded.

"Good," said Ford. "Now I'll make a pot of tea." He looked around at the mess scattered about the kitchen floor. "I recommend you clean this up before Stanley sees."

* * *

Later that night after dinner Ford, Bill, and Kellen stood in the elevator. With crossed arms Bill kept his eyes on the inter-dimensional prince. Kellen had changed into a cyan robe with a shorter train and had his hair tied into a ponytail.

The doors opened. Ford stepped out first. Kellen grinned at Bill then followed his host. Seething, Bill kept close to the prince.

Those mocha eyes lit up and his mouth widened at the sights before him.

"Did you invent all this yourself, dear Ford?" Kellen asked.

Ford shook his head. "My assistant McGucket helped me many years ago." He looked back at the dark-haired man who examined every machine. "Before my travels into the portal."

Kellen spun around. The hem of his robe swayed about his slippers. "And what do you do?" he asked Bill. "Clean up, I presume."

Bill growled. He clenched his fists and nearly summoned the flames.

Ford stepped in before another fight broke out.

"Bill here is the one who designed and helped me build the portal," Ford answered. "He accompanies me on my many field investigations."

Kellen smiled. "Then it's you I owe my thanks to," he said to Bill. His gaze switched to Ford. "For introducing me to my dearest Ford." He stroked Ford's chin.

Ford shut his eyes as he relived the many wondrous occasions in which Kellen touched him in said manner. He leaned into the touch of his old lover's hand.

Ford pulled away when he realized where he was. He quickly looked over at Bill who stared with his mouth halfway open. No longer did a glimmer of anger reside in Bill's face. The blond sighed and averted his eyes from the scientist.

Kellen produced the mirror from the pocket inside his robe and handed it to Ford. Ford put the transporter on the desk.

"Bill," Ford called. The mentioned stepped forward. Without turning to face him Ford said, "I'll need you to check the area surrounding the location of the portal. Search for any rifts."

"Why can't Princey do it?" Bill countered.

Ford sighed. "Bill please," he said. He turned to see Bill glaring at him. "You know what these rifts look like. He doesn't." He pointed at the grinning prince.

With a heavy sigh Bill obeyed. He stomped over to the elevator and slammed the door shut.

"What a child," Kellen commented as the elevator ascended to the ground floor.

Ford leaned over the desk. The glass shimmered in the artificial light.

"You shouldn't have come here, Kell," Ford said.

Kellen frowned. "Certainly you don't mean that," the raven-haired man said. He draped his arms over Ford's chest and pressed his face against his back. "Don't let that yellow-haired boy skew your feelings for me."

"Kellen," Ford said. He turned causing Kellen to release his hold on him. "It was so long ago."

Kellen frowned. "If I recall you spent three years in my kingdom. In my palace." He placed his palms on either side of Ford's face. "Living and laying with me."

Ford placed his hands atop the backs of Kellen's. He flushed as a thousand pleasant memories pelted him at once. Kellen was the second person he had truly loved. Never before had someone been so happy to see him. Each of their kisses had been sweet. Rarely had they argued.

"You'd be lying if you said you didn't love me," Kellen whispered.

"I do," Ford answered. He leaned closer to the prince. The memory of Bill stopped him. He pulled away. "I did."

Kellen frowned.

Ford turned his back. "You don't understand what you could've done by coming here," he said. "These demons already warned us of their plan to attack. We beat them last time, but they'll come back more prepared. All they have to do is weaken the spell my nephew cast and reopen the rift."

He slammed his palms down on the desk. Kellen walked beside him and also stared down at the device he used to transport himself to Ford's dimension.

"But if they could find a new one," Ford said. He slid his fingers across the silver mirror. "What they have planned for my world is horrendous." Ford turned to face the man who stood half a head shorter than him. "By coming here you could've created a new rift."

Kellen gasped. He covered his mouth with his slim fingers. "I hadn't considered that," he said and looked away. "I'm exceedingly sorry, dear Ford." He folded his hands and looked down at the floor. "All I could think about was finding you."

Ford smiled. As he looked into those sweet eyes he remembered all that could have been. If only he hadn't run after that rift into the next dimension.

"I suppose I can't fault you for your ignorance," Ford said and placed a hand on Kellen's shoulder.

The sound of the elevator returned Ford to reality. He picked up the mirror and walked to where the box containing his current boyfriend lowered. The door opened to reveal a frowning Bill.

"I didn't see anything, Sixer," he said as he stepped out of the lift. "I think we're safe for now."

"Well that's one good piece of news," Ford said.

Bill looked over at Kellen who sat on the desk, innocently drawing circles on the loose fabric of his robe. He glanced up at Bill and greeted him with a smirk.

* * *

Barr finished putting the sheets on the bed. Stan offered them the attic bedroom as it already contained two beds.

He walked over to where Kellen stood looking over an ink painting of Ford he had commissioned an artist to construct during Ford's stay in their kingdom.

Kellen held out his arms and Barr unhooked the broach that held the robe in place. The cyan silk was carefully removed and folded on the bed before placed on the table beneath the triangle window.

Dressed in only a white, long-sleeved tunic, Kellen sat down in a chair. Barr removed the ribbon from his employer's hair. The silky locks fell to his mid back. A wooden-back brush straightened out the hairs.

"Do you want me to take Bill out?" Barr asked as he brushed.

"Not yet," Kellen said with a smile. He folded his hands. "Dearest Ford is fond of that imp. I'll keep him as a gift to my beloved." Kellen's grin increased. "And I wouldn't mind one that beautiful as a toy myself."

Barr frowned. He had a strong feeling that Bill wouldn't submit to Kellen's influence so easily.

"Will he go along with your plan?" the servant questioned.

"I'm sure I can persuade him," the prince replied.

Barr finished with his employer's hair. The brush was set down on the table next to the folded robe. Barr opened the bag and selected a scarlet one embroidered with gold swirls.

"Ah, yes," the prince said as he stood. He held out his arms for Barr to dress him. "This one was always Sir Ford's favorite."

The white tunic was replaced with the gold one that hung off his shoulders. Barr pinned the form-fitting red robe second. Three squirts of perfume were applied to the fabric. Barr combed Kellen's hair halfway over his right shoulder with the rest hanging in the back.

"If Bill becomes too much of a hindrance..." Kellen said with a smirk. "Do what you must."

* * *

Having noticed the tension, Soos offered to take Bill out for ice cream. Ford agreed it was best for Bill to have some time out of the house after all that had happened.

Soos licked the vanilla ice cream topped with caramel sauce from the spoon. He looked over at Bill who poked through the ice cream sundae. Most of it had already melted.

"Major emergency," said Soos. "You denying ice cream."

Bill threw his spoon down on the table. "I'm not hungry," the blond said. He leaned back and looked up at the ceiling.

"You can trust Mr. Ford," Soos said then took another bite.

Bill crossed his arms. "It's not Sixer I'm worried about." Bill gripped at his hair and placed his elbows on the table. "I wish that stupid prince would go back to his own dimension."

"Didn't Mr. Ford say that could cause another rift?" Soos asked absently.

Bill glared at the handyman who quickly apologized.

With a sigh Bill pushed away the ice cream from the table and rested his head on the surface. Ford would argue that it be too risky to send Kellen back before they had a chance to figure out all the workings of the mirror portal.

"I can't blame him," Bill said. "Kellen is so handsome, and rich, and powerful." Bill scooted back and slumped with his hands in his lap. "I'm a hideous meatbag with no more power and no more intelligence." _If only I won the battle. Sixer would have no choice but love me._

"But he loves you, right?" Soos asked. Bill looked up and met the other man's eyes. "Sure that prince might have some cool points, but he's old news. Mr. Ford loves you."

Bill sighed. "No offense, Question Mark, but you humans aren't exactly known for their fidelity."

"Okay, you got a point," Soos said rubbing the back of his head.

He could testify to a few girls from his own experience and those of his family and friends who couldn't be faithful.

Soos watched Bill dip the spoon in and out of the ice cream bowl. He picked it up and tossed it in the trashcan. Soos bit down on his lip-it had turned into a code red.

"Bill, there's something Mr. Pines told me after Mr. Ford said you were dating that you ought to know," Soos said as Bill sat down. Bill gave Soos his undivided attention. "He said that Mr. Ford wasn't always lucky when it came to girls...or guys I guess."

Bill recalled Stan's reaction earlier when he found out that Ford and Kellen used to be a couple.

Soos continued, "He said Mr. Ford must really love you if he's willing to put it out in the open. Apparently people used to pretend to like him only to embarrass him."

Bill sighed. He recalled witnessing a few of those memories when he used to have unlimited access to Ford's mind. He himself used that to his advantage when he acted as a close friend, and gave Ford false hope for possibly more.

Bill sniffled. He now understood why Ford would chose someone like Kellen who truly loved him all along rather than a creature who betrayed him more than once. Bill fought the urge to cry. He knew in his heart he didn't deserve Ford's love.

* * *

Back at the Mystery Shack Ford stood in the kitchen sipping a cup of tea. He looked out the window into the backyard.

A part of him wondered if Bill performed a thorough search for any rifts, or if he was too concerned to be away from him for too long. Ford swallowed the warm liquid and wondered if Bill had any real reason to doubt him. Ford pushed those thoughts away. Even if his thoughts had wondered to Kellen, he hadn't acted on any of those desires.

He felt another presence walk in the kitchen. Stan had already retired. He figured it was Bill back from his trip with Soos.

Ford turned only to be greeted with an image from seven years ago. The cup and saucer trembled in his hand. He quickly set the dishes on the counter and swallowed what little tea remained in his mouth.

In a soft glide Kellen made his way into the kitchen. He stood with his hands on his hips. Ford recognized the outfit that Kellen wore the first time they made love. He always had a fondness for that garment.

"Does it bring back memories, dearest Ford?" Kellen asked.

Ford was dumbfounded. All he could manage was a nod.

With a smile Kellen moved closer and wrapped his arms around Ford. He pressed himself against him. Kellen's hands moved up Ford's back and connected behind his neck.

"That's a low move to come to me dressed like this," Ford said. He gave into temptation and ran his fingers through Kellen's soft tresses.

"Perhaps," Kellen said with a giggle. "But you know part of my training are tactics. Whether used in governing, negotiations, or..." he let his eyes look Ford up and down. "Other things, well, can you blame me?"

"I don't," Ford answered.

Kellen grinned and pulled Ford's face closer to his. Ford inhaled the fragrance of Selvrin's sweetest rose on Kellen's clothes.

"Admit it, you've missed me as much as I have missed you," Kellen whispered.

Ford's cheeks lit up. It's true that he had missed the connection he had with Kellen. The prince admired his intelligence and gave him the respect he always desired. But so had Bill.

The reminder of his boyfriend made him pull free of Kellen's embrace.

"I can't," Ford said. He backed away. "I love Bill."

Kellen frowned. He took Ford by the hand and led him into the living room where the two sat down in the chair. Red flags waved in Ford's face, but he didn't bother to heed them.

"Sir Ford, do you remember that summer night when we laid on the roof looking up at the moons?" Kellen reminded him.

Ford nodded. It was the most fascinating sight seeing three moons all in different phases: one blue, one purple, and one orange.

"Then you recall telling me about a Bill Cipher," Kellen stated.

Ford's breathing hitched. It had been after twenty years of traveling through multiple dimensions on his way back home. It wasn't until Selvrin that he found another world he could consider living a new life.

Though there were many who had heard Cipher's name spoken with the utmost bitterness, Kellen was one of the few who heard him rant. In his dreams Bill had shown Ford a glimpse of Selvrin's night sky, and seeing them in person reminded him of the despicable triangle. Like a good boyfriend, Kellen listened without interruption.

Kellen placed his hand atop Ford's. With his other hand he drew circles on Ford's chest.

"You mentioned how he betrayed you," Kellen said. His eyes met with Ford's. "How deeply you had been wounded. How you could never forgive that demon. How you wished upon him the worst of deaths."

Ford pulled his hand away. "I was angry," the author exclaimed. "That was almost ten years ago."

He tried to scoot away, but Kellen grabbed his wrist.

"Do you really think he's changed?" Kellen asked. "He tricked you into believing he loved you before? What makes this any different?"

"He has changed," Ford pressed. "I've seen it."

"Do you really love him, or is it just what you desperately want to happen?" Kellen probed. He gripped both of Ford's wrists. His thumbs gently caressed the other man's arms. "He's using you. I can look at him and tell."

"You're crossing a line," Ford warned.

Kellen's eyes narrowed. "I love you, Stanford," he argued. "You never have to question my love for you. Even with others trying to take your place." His eyes teared up. "They only satisfied my body, but not a single one could claim my heart. It's yours. It's still yours."

"It's too late," Ford protested.

"Is it?" the prince asked. He cupped his hands around Ford's cheeks. "It's not if you don't let it." Tears dripped down his dark cheeks. "Don't toss a good thing into the wind. Forgotten forever."

Kellen brought his face closer to Ford's. Ford's heart ached as he too fell a magnetic pull against the other man's mouth. Ford parted his lips as his eyes shut. Those luscious lips caressed Ford's.

Kellen's arms wrapped around Ford's back. Ford pushed further into the kiss. Kellen opened his mouth and claimed his former lover's mouth again. Ford buried his fingers in Kellen's hair. Kellen leaned in, pushing his torso atop Ford's, bending him back into the armrest.

From the doorway Bill watched. He felt a knife chopping away at his heart with every second that passed. He gripped at the wall. Tears leaked down his face.

How he wished that Soos had dropped him off a minute earlier, or an hour later. How his shredded heart slowly fluttered away. At that moment he hated his humanity worse than ever before.

Bill turned and hurried for the backdoor. He let it slam as he ran from the Mystery Shack. His shoes pattered through the snowy forest. The tree branches scratched him. The physical sting was welcome.

Back on the recliner Ford realized what he did and pulled away. With a smile Kellen moved in for a second round. Ford jumped off the chair.

"I can't," Ford said. He felt disgusting. "This is a mistake. I love Bill." Kellen leaned on his hands atop the cushion. He looked up with a pout. Ford shook his head. The guilt of his deed hung over him. "I'm sorry, Kells. I love Bill."

Ford rushed for the gift shop. Kellen stood and watched his lover disappear. Ford quickly punched in the code then slammed the door behind him. He stood with his back against the secret door. He was safe.

* * *

Bill stumbled as he walked further into town. Not many places were open after midnight, but he didn't care. There was only one place in which he hoped the door was open to take him in.

His chest burned. There were no more tears inside him. His breath escaped into the atmosphere in the form of white fog.

At the moment he didn't care if he fell down in the snow and froze over. In the morning they would find an ice sculpture of the man who was once the king of their dimension that no one in the town remembered.

Ford wouldn't care. He'd be happy in the arms of his old lover. If Ford wanted to return to Selvrin hand in hand with Kellen, then who was he to deny him that luxury.

The address he sought came into view. Bill's bottom lip quivered. He pushed himself to continue through the cold. He stumbled up the stairs.

His hand hovered over the doorbell. With a captive breath he pressed the orange rectangle. The bell echoed through the inside of the modest house.

Bill shivered as he waited. He figured it wasn't too late to turn and run. Perhaps it was all a nightmare and he'd wake in the morning safe in Ford's strong arms with Kellen being nothing more than a monster lurking in his subconscious.

The door unlocked from the inside. Bill turned to see it open. The dark-haired man stood on the other side of the glass dressed in cotton pajamas.

"I'm sorry for waking you," Bill greeted.

The other man shook his head. "No, no, come on in," he said and opened the door.

Bill didn't waste any time. He pushed into the warmth of the Strange residence. Tad offered to take Bill's coat. Shaking the blond pulled himself from the heavy garment.

"Bill, what's going on?" Tad asked as he hung it on a vacant hook.

Bill turned to face Tad. He opened his mouth to speak, but the words wouldn't form. Instead his communication was reduced to tears. He leaned over and sobbed into his hands.

"I didn't know where else to go," Bill wailed.

Tad pulled Bill in for a hug. Bill threw his arms around the other man. He buried his face in Tad's pajama shirt.

"I never knew it hurt this much," Bill cried.

"Please come in," Tad offered and guided the weeping man further into his house.

* * *

 **So, lots of drama in this chapter. What will happen next? Can their relationship be mended?**

 **Thank you to Energy witch who suggested the use of a mirror to act as the portal.**


	68. Separate Ways

**So last time we left off Bill caught Ford kissing Kellen and he ran to Tad's house for comfort.**

 **The new cover art was made by Energy witch. If anyone is interested she has drawn many wonderful illustrations for this story which are posted on her DeviantArt page.**

 **As always thank you to the awesome reviewers: Energy witch, Guest, Whiteling, DiamondLuna2, Nom, Catwildes, Insert Name Here, Cheshire Cats, Yosni, TheConArtistAndTheGhost, SonderManatee, I AM SP00N, and I'mnotaguestanymore!**

 **Guest: Thanks for the great review. This one sentence made me laugh so hard: "I mean even I would want my employee who's basically my son to get me popcorn when my sibling's ex and boyfriend are about to have a cat fight in my living room." That's exactly how Stan would react to seeing people fighting in his house.**

 **Nom: Thanks for the three-chapter review! I'm sorry for breaking your heart multiple times. And yes, Ford will definitely regret his decision.**

 **Insert Name Here: I'm sorry. :( Sadly, things will get worse before they get better.**

* * *

Tad sat Bill down on the sofa. A fleece blanket was offered to the guest. Bill wrapped himself up in the soft fabric.

Tad walked over to the fireplace and threw two logs inside before setting them ablaze. Bill watched the flames dance. Pieces of the wood sparked and reduced to ash.

A few minutes later Tad returned with two cups of hot chocolate. One was handed to Bill and the other he kept for himself. Bill brought the steaming cup to his lips. The whipped cream melted against his lips. He licked the fluff then took a deep gulp of the warm liquid.

Beginning with Kellen's arrival (minus the bit about the portal), Bill filled Tad in on what happened. Twice during this tale he teared up, but stopped himself from crying.

"I know they're old lovers," Bill said. He sniffed. A tear passed by his defenses and slipped down his face. "But he didn't even hesitate."

Tad nodded. All he could do was listen and apologize. He had some bad break ups in the past, but none that involved infidelity.

Bill drained every drop of the hot chocolate. He placed it down on the wooden coaster on the coffee table. He adjusted the blanket and leaned his head against the back cushion.

"The worst part is that I know Kellen is a better match for Fordsy," Bill said unable to look the other man in the face.

"I'm sure that's not true," Tad said. "You don't deserve this."

Bill looked up into Tad's eyes. "That's where you're wrong," he admitted. "I've done some terrible things in the past." He looked down at the floor. "I mean some horrible, indescribable things."

"Oh, I'm sure they're not that bad," Tad said.

Bill shook his head. With teary eyes he met Tad's. "If I told you all my sins you wouldn't be able to be in the same room as me."

Tad swallowed saliva. He decided it was best not to delve further into that topic.

"I still know it was hard to witness that," Tad said. He put a comforting hand on Bill's shoulder.

Bill appreciated the gesture. "Why are you so kind to me?" he asked, his cheeks brightening, but not from the tears.

Tad pulled his hand away. "I-I don't know," he confessed.

"You like me, don't you?" Bill asked.

Tad went red faced. "I...I, uh," he stammered. His mouth formed into a smile. "I am infatuated with you a bit, yes."

Bill smiled. He let himself fall on Tad. The other man's eyes widened. Bill snuggled his cheek against Tad's chest. The dark-haired man nearly cried out when Bill put his arms around him.

Tad returned the gesture. Bill looked up. His golden eyes shimmered with tears. He lifted his face and parted his lips. Tad jolted when he realized Bill's plan for his mouth.

"Bill, Bill stop!" Tad cried.

Bill looked up and Tad pushed him off. Tad's sock-clad feet touched the floor. He breathed heavily.

"I thought this is what you wanted," Bill said, tilting his head to the side.

Tad clamped his lips together. He shuddered at the fact that he had fantasized about a quiet, romantic evening with Bill plenty of times. One of them included him comforting an upset Bill.

"Not-not like this," Tad explained. He let his eyes meet Bill's. "You're unstable." He placed his hand against his chest. "I care for you. And I want you to come to me because you really love me."

Bill lowered his head.

"I don't want to be your rebound," said Tad.

"Of course," Bill responded softly.

"I'm sorry if I gave you mixed signals," Tad added.

Bill shook his head. His curls flew about his face. "No, Tad," he said with a sad smile. "You've been a saint as usual."

Tad smiled.

The host fluffed a cushion and motioned for Bill to lie down.

"You stay here for tonight," Tad offered. "Get your thoughts together and some rest."

Tad took hold of the fleece blanket and covered Bill up to his neck. He knelt down beside his guest and ran a hand through his hair. Flushed, Bill smiled.

Tad spoke a sweet goodnight to his guest and turned off the light.

Bill listened as Tad's feet pattered to his room down the hall. He smiled and cuddled into the warmth of the blanket.

The cracking of the fireplace slowly lulled him to sleep.

* * *

Ford jolted awake. The morning greeted him with an ache in his back. He stretched himself out in the chair he had fallen asleep in.

Per usual Ford looked over at the bed. He moved to his feet at the absence of his boyfriend. Rarely Bill slept in his own bed anymore. The memory of the previous night with Kellen surfaced.

Ford ran a hand over his face. His stomach twisted at the thought of Kellen having extended that news to Bill. He knew the prince was not above bearing bad news if it meant getting what he wanted.

After a shower and dressing, Ford made his way up to the main level of the house. He walked in the kitchen to see Stan eating breakfast with their guests. Kellen sat at the table laughing at Stan's comment, while Barr stood behind the prince with his plate in hand.

"So if you marry my brother, does that mean you'll give me a ton of cash?" Stan asked, leaning in closer to the prince.

Kellen laughed with his hand over his mouth. "If your culture requires a dowry then I don't mind following your customs if it means being with my beloved,"

Barr caught Ford's presence before the others. He pressed his hand atop of Kellen's shoulder and pointed to the subject of their conversation.

"Good morning, Sir Ford," Kellen said with his hands folded under his chin.

"Change of plans, Poindexter, you have to marry him," Stan said and sipped his coffee.

"I am in favor of this plan," Kellen said. He stood and made his way over to his ex.

Kellen laughed and clamped his hands behind Ford's neck. Ford knew that Stan only teased, but one look in the prince's eyes and it was clear that Kellen's words were not just in jest.

"Kell, may I talk to you in private," Ford said.

Kellen grinned. He excused himself from the others and followed Ford out the back door.

Ford walked down onto the gravel pathway. Kellen stood at the top. The hem of his emerald green robe hung off the step.

"I'm surprised you wanted to see me after your odd behavior last night," Kellen said.

Ford sighed. "Kell," he began. He clenched his fists. The words he needed to speak bore down on him. "I'm happy to see you again."

Kellen's mouth curved into a smile. "I knew you'd return to your senses, love," he said.

"You need to understand a lot of time has passed since then," Ford added.

Kellen nodded. "I am aware of the ache caused by time," he lamented. "Each day without you in misery."

The other man's confession burned him from the inside.

Ford swiftly turned. The sunlight caused a momentary flare on the lenses of his glasses.

"You need to leave," Ford commanded.

The words caught Kellen by surprise. When the shock wore off the prince gathered the center of his robe and walked down, stopping on the second step.

"You and Barr need to return to Selvrin," Ford repeated.

Kellen's eyes narrowed. "I am in disbelief at how you speak to me."

"Listen, Kell, it's too dangerous for that mirror to be in existence," Ford explained. "Please, when you get back promise me you'll smash it."

Kellen sneered at the author. "I don't recall treating you with such inhospitality when you arrived in my kingdom." He slung his arm across his person. "I welcomed you with open arms, and treated you as one of my own citizens."

"And I'm grateful," Ford replied.

Kellen wasn't finished. "I accepted your war plans against the distrust of my general, and even knighted you when you proved your worth."

"Please try to understand," Ford begged. "Everyone in this dimension is in danger as long as you stay here with that portal in your possession."

Kellen snapped his fingers. Barr rushed to his side and bowed his head. Kellen whispered into the shorter man's ear. Barr quickly returned with the mirror in hand.

"You used a portal of your own to gain access to my world," Kellen spoke.

"Against my will," Ford replied with bitterness in his voice. He regained his composure then added, "That portal almost cost everyone in this dimension their lives just last summer."

Kellen clutched the handle of the mirror. He held the glass a little ways from his face.

"Wouldn't you do anything to protect your people?" Ford asked.

He shut his eyes and lowered the item.

"Very well," said Kellen.

Ford was taken back. Never before had he witnessed the other man give in so easily.

"On one condition," Kellen said. Ford frowned. There it was. Kellen grinned, "You come with me."

Ford's frown deepened. "Don't do this," he said.

"An intellectual man such as yourself understands that if you want something you have to give something," Kellen said while twirling the mirror.

Ford secretly wished it would fall from his grasp and shatter. Kellen looked up at him with that infamous pout that had the power to bend him to the prince's will.

Kellen inserted the mirror into the chest pocket inside his robe. Lifting the fabric from his feet he stepped down onto the rocky terrain next to his ex.

Slender fingers caressed Ford's temple. The hand lifted to stroke his hair. The silk sleeves gently swiped his face. He lowered his fingers to fall down Ford's nose and stop on his lips. Kellen retracted his hand with a coy smile. He moved onto his tiptoes and kissed Ford on those very lips.

Again Ford was transported to the happier days he spent in the portal. That man had nearly seduced him into settling in his kingdom once before. Other than the five months in battle, Ford genuinely enjoyed his stay in Selvrin thanks in most parts to the man in front of him.

Kellen pressed on palm against Ford's back while the other held the side of Ford's face. He parted his lips and claimed the author's lips once more.

Desire encircled him. Ford suddenly started and pushed Kellen from him. Kellen stepped back, nearly tripping over his long garment. He steadied himself then stared at his ex.

Ford touched his mouth, still able to feel the other man's lips on his. So many pleasant memories played through his head. With a sigh Ford reminded himself that's all they were.

"I can't," Ford answered. "My life is here in my dimension." He swallowed and then added, "I can't just abandon my family, friends, and Bill."

"Bring them with you," Kellen offered.

Ford was stunned into silence.

Kellen circled the other man. "As you know my palace can accommodate anyone you'd want to bring along. Your brother, those kids you told me about." He halted with his back to Ford. He looked over his shoulder. "Even Bill."

"I-I don't understand," said Ford.

"I want you to be happy, dearest Ford," Kellen replied. "I wouldn't mind having him around." With a smirk he added, "I'm sure he'd provide me with some amusement."

Ford considered the offer. Life in a palace with all their needs met was tempting. What more he could be certain that none of his loved ones met with anymore danger.

The reminder that he had a responsibility to his own dimension pulled him from that dream. He couldn't bear the thought of leaving Earth to the mercy of the dream demons, or possibly putting Selvrin in danger with his presence.

"I can't," Ford decided. "My place is here. With my family...and Bill."

Kellen's heart sank.

"Don't bother," said a familiar voice from behind. Both men looked to see Bill making his way over with his hands in his jacket pockets.

"Where have you been?" Ford asked, pushing by Kellen.

The author stopped when he met Bill's glower.

"At Tad's house," Bill answered.

"Tad? Tad Strange?" Ford asked. He stepped closer to Bill only for the latter to take a step away. He never knew that Bill and Tad were that close.

"Sure," Bill said with a scoff. "I figured if you can spend the night in the arms of another man, well so can I."

Ford's eyes widened. "Bill," he said softly. "You are mistaken."

"Oh, then I must've imagined seeing you two in lip action," Bill snapped.

Ford stepped back. "It-it was an accident," he tried to rationalize.

"You must think I'm an idiot," Bill hissed. "I may have lost most of my knowledge, but I know when I see someone enjoying a kiss."

Kellen approached with a smirk. He clamped his hand on Ford's shoulder. "And he did enjoy it," the prince said with a chuckle.

"Stay out of it," Ford snapped.

"Don't try to cut him out now," said Bill. "It's clear to me who you'd rather be with."

"He has a point," Kellen said, stroking Ford's arm.

Ford ripped his arm from Kellen's hold and followed after a fleeing Bill. Ford took hold of Bill's wrist. Bill spun around with a glare.

"Bill, please listen to me," Ford begged. He noticed that Kellen had followed. "Both of you. What I did was a mistake." He looked at Kellen. "I never should've kissed you."

Kellen's face lost all joy. He went to reach out for Ford, but brought his hand back towards him.

"But you did," Bill snapped. Ford turned to Bill. "Answer one question." Ford stood still. He nodded and awaited whatever Bill desired to know. "Do you love him?"

Ford sharply inhaled. He looked over at Kellen who refused to look him in the face. Ford's gaze landed back on Bill.

"Do you love him?" Bill repeated with more force.

"Of course I do," Ford responded. "That's not going to change."

Bill scoffed. "You are remarkable, Sixer." He shook his head. "To think I was once the mastery of trickery, but you-you've surpassed me, oh high one." He offered Ford a mock bow followed by the middle finger.

"Bill, calm down," Ford said holding his hands out in defense as he moved closer to the blond.

Stan and Barr stood on the porch watching the exchange.

"I am a fool," Bill continued. "I allowed myself to believe that you loved me." He laughed then added, "You fooled me into believing I loved you back."

Bill's eyes widened. His teeth formed into fangs. He held his stomach and laughed heartily. In that moment Ford stepped back, inserting himself in between Bill and Kellen.

Bill stopped laughing. "Go on back with him," Bill said coldly. He lifted his left hand with his pinky facing Ford. "But first release me from this curse."

"Bill, I'm not going anywhere, and neither are you," Ford replied.

"That's where you're wrong," said Bill. He looked in the direction of the driveway where a car waited for his return. The wind swept through his curls. "I'm going with Tad." A grin crept across Bill's face. "He appreciates me."

A moment of silence passed between them. The wind picked up blowing loose pieces of snow about them.

"Bill, don't do this," Ford said softly.

Bill turned with a grin. "You won't make a fool of me again, Sixer. I've tricked you once and in revenge you have tricked me twice. You win."

"Bill, it's not true," Ford exclaimed. "I do love you."

Bill stared at his boyfriend in disgust. He turned his attention to the guest. He scrutinized him and clicked his tongue.

"You have him now," Bill said. He turned his back. "I hope he's worth it."

Bill headed for the Mystery Shack. Both Stan and Barr watched him as he walked by with a broken smile on his face.

It took little time for him to pack. With a stuffed messenger bag across his shoulder and a small suitcase containing the rest of his items he said farewell to Stan.

Bill's gaze met Kellen's. "You better appreciate him," he said to the Selvrinian and without a word to Ford walked on to where Tad awaited him.

The two bags were packed into the trunk. Ford watched Bill open the passenger side door. From the driver's seat Tad smiled at Bill. Whatever the man said caused the blond to laugh. Tad put the car in reverse. The wheels crunched the stones as it backed away.

Stan picked up a pebble from the porch and hurled it at his brother's head. Ford winced at the sudden sting and looked over to where his twin glared.

"Go after him," Stan mouthed.

Ford looked back at the vehicle. The car pulled forward and slowly made its way down the dirt road that led into town. The automobile carried his boyfriend farther away until he was no longer in view.

Once Bill had left the property Kellen clamped his hand on Ford's shoulder. The author shook him off.

"You're better off without him," the raven-haired man stated.

Ford glared and gripped Kellen by the collar of his robe. Barr jumped into action with his dagger in hand. Stan grabbed the servant's arm. Barr swung the weapon at the older man. Stan ducked then decked him with a right hook. Barr stumbled and fell off the porch.

Ford brought Kellen's face close to his. Unlike last time Kellen knew his ex had no intention of indulging in affectionate gestures.

"I want you to leave this dimension, and don't come back," Ford bellowed.

He roughly released his hold on Kellen's clothes. The prince fell to the ground. He winced at the pain coursing through his leg and looked up at his old lover with tears in his eyes.

"How can you do this to me?" Kellen wailed.

"You cost me the man I loved," Ford spat.

Kellen leaned on his hands. "Please reconsider, dear Ford," he begged. "You don't realize the mistake you're making."

"My only mistake was letting you tempt me," Ford lamented. "One that I'll have to pay dearly for." He walked away from his ex.

Kellen crawled after the fleeing man. He gripped the hem of Ford's trenchcoat. Ford turned to see Kellen looking up at him with tears spilling down his face.

"Please don't do this," Kellen pleaded.

Ford was hit with another wave of pity for the man he still cared for. Any desire of continuing a relationship was tossed aside by the reminder that Bill was gone.

"Kellen, you are embarrassing yourself," Ford said and helped the other man to his feet. Kellen clung to Ford's arm. "I'm sorry, Kell, but what we had has long since passed. I'm sorry I gave you false hope."

"No," Kellen said with a sob. "You said you love me. You have to still love me."

"I do, but not the way you want anymore. It's for the best that we go our separate ways," Ford said.

Kellen still held tight to him and violently shook his head. "You're coming back with me!" he cried. "We'll work this out. We can still be happy."

Ford put his hand under the other man's chin. "I know you're not used to being told 'no,' but maybe it's time someone did."

Ford left Kellen weeping as he climbed the stairs. He looked over at Stan who offered him a sorrowful smile and a gentle punch in the arm. Ford stepped through the door. Stan shook his head at the two guests then followed his brother inside.

Barr hurried over to Kellen. The prince lowered himself to his knees. Barr knelt down beside him and rubbed his back.

Kellen's puffy eyes peered through the strands of black hair that shielded his face. He gripped Barr's tunic and pulled him close so only he could hear his words.

"I want Bill dead," Kellen ordered.

Barr placed his palm against his chest and bowed.

* * *

That night Bill sat at the circular dining room table. It felt strange eating in a room separate from the actual kitchen.

The walls and curtains were all drab. Even the table and chair set itself was generic. However, the style seemed to suit Tad.

The host walked into the room carrying a two-handled pot while wearing oven mitts. He placed the boiling pot atop a dishcloth in the center of the table. He picked up Bill's bowl and ladeled the chicken broth. The food was placed before the guest.

A bottle of spring water was opened and poured into the goblet at Bill's place setting. The remainder filled up Tad's cup. He fixed his own bowl and sat down across from Bill.

Bill brought the spoon to his mouth. The soup was warm, but lacked any taste. He glanced over at Tad who met him with a smile. The blond looked down at the food his host had generously offered him. He glanced back over at Tad who took a bite of his meal. Bill sipped the soup and forced it down his throat.

"You're welcome to stay here as long as you like," Tad offered.

Bill thanked him. He took a long gulp of the water. With a sigh he placed the goblet back on the table.

"I hope you can forgive me for not being hungry," said Bill.

Tad nodded. He sipped the soup from his spoon.

Within fifteen minutes the meal had finished. Bill helped the host carry the dishes to the kitchen where Tad rinsed them off and put them in the dishwasher.

Tad stood facing the counter with his hands holding onto the edge. He nearly yelped when he felt weight pressed against him. He looked to see Bill leaning his head on his shoulder. Bill's arms encircled around Tad's middle. The human had to keep himself from laughing when Bill's knuckles gently brushed against his ticklish tummy.

Bill snuggled his face against Tad's neck. Tad felt the urge to laugh. His cheeks lit up. A part of him wondered if he made a mistake allowing Bill Cipher free access to his home. One look at Bill with his eyes closed negated those thoughts.

Tad turned. Bill looked up at him with glossy eyes and flushed cheeks. Tad clamped his hand around Bill's fingers. Against his better judgment he guided Bill into the living room. The two sat down on the same sofa that acted as Bill's bed the previous night.

Tad sat down and Bill laid his head atop Tad's lap. Bill's arms folded across his chest. Tad blushed like a tomato. So many nights he dreamed of someone to love him and finally his wish had been granted.

Fingers stroked Bill's hair. He moaned at the soft fingertips gently massaging his scalp. He leaned into the touch. Bill gripped Tad's shirt making the man gasp. Bill realized and released his hold on the garment.

Tad slowly let out a breath he had held. So much he yearned to place his lips atop Bill's. Despite the desire apparent on his face he kept his composure and resisted the temptation. He resumed playing with Bill's hair.

Neither of them were aware that someone watched from behind the curtain. The intruder waited with quiet breaths, his hand atop the hilt of the dagger. His victim laid a mere thirty feet from him.

Quietly he would wait for the right time to strike.

* * *

 **So, I'm wondering if this story would be considered the Gravity Falls soap opera.**

 **Yes more BillFord drama, but I can't have the issue resolved so easily right away. Ford is going to have to earn Bill's trust back.**


	69. Late Night Visitors

**As a warning there will be violence and blood in this chapter.**

 **Thank you to Insert Name Here, SonderManatee, Energy witch, Whiteling, the two Guests, I'mnotaguestanymore, Nom, I AM SP00N, Gu3t, Glitch, TheConArtistAndTheGhost, DiamondLuna2, Catwildes, Ella Le Hissy, and 555abby5551 for your reviews on chapter sixty eight. I appreciate all your wonderful feedback.**

 **Guest: It is ironic. Don't worry, Ford will definitely regret his poor judgment.**

 **Gu3t: Tad...poor Tad, that's all I'll say on that. Kellen is pretty despised. Maybe he'll redeem himself some in this chapter. Yes, the "Ford Wrong Song" sounds awesome, especially if Mabel suggests it. I'll keep that in mind. ;)**

 **Nom: Thank you. I can't make things too easy for the characters, I want to give good, believable drama. As for your favorite line, I figured if Bill feels he lost, he's at least going to bite Ford in the process.**

* * *

The television was set on a family station. A cheesy Valentine's Day episode of a nineties sitcom played. Bill and Tad absently watched it. Tad chuckled at a particularly funny line that just made Bill roll his eyes.

Bill sat up. Tad felt his arm being lifted by Bill's head. With a smile he let Bill snuggle up against his chest. Tad's arm fell over Bill's shoulder while Bill wrapped his arms around Tad's middle.

It was an hour past Tad's bedtime. However he was fine with changing his routine if it meant holding his crush. The characters' Valentine's treats were ruined resulting in exaggerated responses. Both Bill and Tad laughed along with the studio audience in the background.

After that piece of comedic brilliance it cut to commercial. Tad turned to look at Bill. From the appearance of his eyes it was clear that Bill was close to drifting off.

Tad gently shook the blond.

"Mm?" Bill asked. Bill sat up and rubbed at his eyes.

"You want to go to bed?" Tad asked.

"On day two? You move fast," Bill teased.

Tad gasped. His cheeks burned red. "No! Not like..." He stopped at the sound of Bill's laughter.

"I'm only kidding," Bill laughed.

Tad let out a sigh of relief. He let his back bump against the couch cushion. He looked over at Bill and with a shy smile became nervous at the prospect of inviting Bill in his bed. It had been close to five years since he had been intimate with anyone.

"Hey, um, Bill," Tad said. Bill looked over which made Tad blush even more. "You know Valentine's Day is in two days." He stared down at his lap. "I-uh, I was wondering-do you maybe want to go...out with me...to lunch?"

With a deep inhale brown eyes looked over at the blond man. His heart felt like it would force its way out of his chest.

"It-it doesn't have to be anything fancy, just a simple lunch," Tad said. "I know this good seafood place. Do you like seafood?"

"I don't like fishsticks," Bill replied.

Tad laughed. "I don't either." He looked away, humiliated that he even asked in the first place.

"Sure thing, Tadster," Bill said.

Tad grinned.

Bill yawned and shook his head. With a laugh Tad turned off the TV. He beckoned for Bill to follow him into the guest room.

The room was beside Tad's and across from the bathroom. Bill grabbed his pajamas and toothbrush and went into the bathroom.

Once he was finished he said goodnight to Tad's closed door then went inside his designated room. The bed was comfortable and smelled of powder.

Bill laid down on the bed and looked up at the ceiling. _What am I doing?_ he thought. He turned over on his side. Sure Tad was a great guy, but he knew it was a mistake to attach himself to someone else so quickly.

He closed his eyes and the image of the author popped into his head. Bill groaned and punched at the mattress. He kicked his feet then crossed his arms. Golden curls fell in his face.

 _What am I doing? Now is my chance to get out of here. I don't belong to Stanford anymore._

Bill smiled as he conjured up a plan. First Ford would be reminded of his promise to release him to whoever he fell in love with. Bill would make his escape before Ford could make the transfer. Bill chuckled at the thought of regaining his powers and possibly his true form.

 _Oh, you don't have to worry about Kryptos any longer. By the time he gets here there won't be anything left for him to destroy._

Bill stared at the markings on his finger. He couldn't wait for them to melt away. The first person he would squash would be that prince. If Kellen no longer resided in their dimension then he planned to seek out Selvrin after earth was vanquished.

He'd keep Ford alive. Bound in chains the author would only watch as Bill destroyed everything he loved. Screaming the people of the earth would be reduced to ashes. Those not so lucky would be transformed into unnatural beings that would only beg for death. Eventually, after enough torment and tears Bill would grant their wishes.

Bill made a mental note to of course spare Mabel. And Soos. As a gift to Soos he'd also spare Melody's life. He thought that he'd also allow Nate, Lee, Thomspon, and perhaps Wendy to survive. He decided against Wendy as the redhead would likely fight against him. After all Tad had done for him he couldn't let him face a horrible death either. Susan had been most kind to him. She would beg for Stan to live as well. There were too many that Mabel would want saved (some of which Bill didn't want to spare).

The more he thought about it the more names were added to his list. Bill let out a frustrated groan and slammed his head against the pillow. Again he pouted with crossed arms at the fact that he had made too many friends. Each of those friends had loved ones.

The reality struck him. His arms lowered by his side. Bill's mouth hung open. He would never be able to fulfill his dream of taking over the universe. One more look at the weaved lines on his finger and he knew that the bond was no longer needed to keep him from his destructive ways. He threw the pillow over his face.

"I hate you all more than you'll ever know," Bill muttered into the pillow.

He laid there helpless. No longer did he have a purpose or a goal. He curled up in himself and shut his eyes. It was only a matter of time before sleep seized him.

* * *

Back at the Mystery Shack Ford sat awake in the living room. A cup of coffee in one hand he sat down in the chair. The drink was placed atop the skull and Ford opened up the book he held in his lap.

He placed his hand atop a blank page. The gold glitter brought the page to life. He watched a memory from a few weeks ago in which he walked through the lab looking for Bill. _He was certain that Bill had not gone upstairs in the ten minutes he left alone. Just as he turned the corner Bill jumped out and screaming causing Ford to stumble backwards. He caught himself on the desk with heavy breathing. Bill pointed while laughing at the author's expense._

Ford smiled as he remembered slowly approaching the laughing demon. _He pushed Bill up against the wall and began mercilessly tickling his ribs. Bill jerked and squealed with laughter. In between laughs he gasped out pleas for mercy. Ford finally granted it. Bill fell to the floor, clutching his middle while still laughing. Ford sat down next to him. Bill greeted him with a scowl. Ford removed the frown with a soft peck on the lips._

With a sigh Ford put his hand back on the page to stop the memory. He turned the page and wondered why he wanted to torture himself. He knew he was the one to blame that Bill sought refuge in another man's house.

What more he knew it was only a matter of days until he was forced to transfer over the bond to Tad. Already he dreaded having to explain everything to the one normal man in town. In a way Ford hoped that the truth about Bill would scare Tad away.

The hope vanished in acknowledging that even if Tad ran away scared Bill would not chose to come back to the Mystery Shack. Deep in his heart Ford couldn't blame him.

He looked down at the new empty page. Like before he brought the memory to life. He was surprised to see a different location. He watched snowflakes fall over the Colossal Lake. It was a memory of his stay in Selvrin.

 _Ford had made his own pair of ice skates. The citizens of the kingdom watched the foreigner glide across the frozen lake in his battle attire. Ford spun in an axle. He looked up to see the prince staring down at him with a huge smile. Ford held his hand out. Kellen's mouth fell open. He shook his head, but Ford nudged him again._

 _Sweating Kellen walked to the edge of the snowbank. Barr pinned up his robe as he had the days during the war. His feet were inserted into the skates. Ford took his hand and pulled him out on the ice._

Ford ripped the page from the book. Crumpled into a ball he tossed it against the wall. He closed the book and placed it down next to his chilled cup of coffee. Ford forced himself up and went to the kitchen. The cool drink was poured down the drain and the mug washed out.

There came a knock at the kitchen door. Ford pushed back the fabric of his jacket and held his hand over the raygun. He slowly made his way to the door and looked out to see Kellen standing on the other side.

There were many reasons why Ford should have walked away. His brain begged him to head in the other direction and pretend he never saw the sullen prince on his doorstep. The ache in his eyes reminded him that he needed sleep anyway.

Nonetheless Ford turned the knob. Large brown eyes looked up at the older man.

"You better have a good reason for coming here," Ford bellowed.

Kellen shook. "I-I'm cold," he confessed. He shivered to help prove his point. "You can't be so cruel to leave me out here to die."

Ford shifted his weight onto his back leg. "Why didn't you go back to your world?" He looked out to see that Kellen was alone. "Where is Barr?"

Kellen looked away. "He said he had something he needed to do before we left." He wrapped his arms around himself and sneezed. "That was before nightfall. I don't even know if he's coming back."

Ford snorted. He couldn't fault Barr if he chose not to return to serving Kellen.

Despite everything that happened Ford motioned for Kellen to come inside. Kellen relaxed at the warmth of the kitchen.

"I'm about to make a fresh pot of coffee if you want some," Ford offered.

Kellen shook his head. "Yes, please," he said and sat down at the table across from his ex.

Ford poured the beans into the filter then added the needed amount of water. It wasn't long until the kitchen smelled of Columbian roast. Kellen watched Ford pour two cups into plain white mugs.

Kellen accepted his and held it in his frozen hands.

"You used to talk about coffee all the time," Kellen said as he stared at his warped reflection in the drink.

Ford hummed then gulped the hot beverage. It was a drink he missed during most of his travels. Only three other dimensions grew and drank coffee.

Kellen brought the cup to his face. It had a scent like nothing he could compare from his home world. He took a sip and winced at the bitter taste. The mug was placed back on the table.

"I want to apologize for my behavior earlier," Kellen said. "It's not how royalty should act and I'm dreadfully ashamed."

"As you should be," Ford replied.

The two sat in silence for a few minutes. The only sounds were the hum of the refrigerator and Ford swallowing coffee.

"I took a stroll through your forest today," Kellen said. He looked up to see Ford looking away. Not caring if his old lover listened, he continued to talk. "I came across a frozen pond. It's nothing like what we have in Selvrin."

"I don't want to talk about this," Ford cut him off with a heavy sigh. His cold eyes met with those belonging to the other man. "We are finished."

"I understand that," Kellen cried. He slumped in his chair with crossed arms before saying something that would cause Ford to throw him back out into the snow. "I just thought we could go skating, like we used to. Just for memory's sake."

Ford gripped at the fabric of his jacket. That relived memory still played fresh in his mind.

"I want to leave on a positive note," Kellen said. Ford turned to see the sincerity in his eyes. "I couldn't bear going back home knowing you hated me."

Ford sighed. Before him was the man who had taken him-a stranger-into his home. The entire kingdom treated him as a hero. Suddenly he too felt ashamed of his actions.

"I don't hate you, Kell," Ford said. "I never could." He reached out and put his palm against Kellen's chilled cheek. "You will always have a piece of my heart."

Kellen looked down with a smile.

Ford stood startling the dark-haired man. He beckoned for Kellen to follow.

Down in the basement Ford found old boxes containing items from the shack's early years. What little remained from being sold, stolen, or used in various attractions by Stan sat in the back. Ford pulled out two pair of skates. One belonged to him and the other was McGucket's. He figured he should eventually return all Fiddleford's things. But at the moment the skates would receive better used by his guest.

"Show me this pond," Ford said and plopped the skates in Kellen's hands.

The prince accepted the gift. He looked up at the half smile his ex wore. Kellen nodded and the two headed upstairs and out the door for one last adventure.

* * *

The intruder crept through the house with the shadows serving as a cloak. He opened the pantry to find many varieties of bread. His hunger didn't have time for a picky tongue.

His teeth ripped at the bread slice. The clock showed that an hour had passed since Tad and Bill retired for the night. Barr took a trip to the bathroom and drank a bottle of water while he waited for that second hour to roll around.

As soon as the clock read two in the morning he tiptoed down the hallway that contained the two bedrooms. With the dagger in hand he pondered which of the rooms housed Bill. In the end it didn't matter. As long as they weren't in the same room then he could escape without having to spill innocent blood.

Barr decided on the room to the right. He slowly turned the knob. The door cracked as the latch was released. The hinges softly groaned as the door was slowly pushed open enough for him to squeeze through.

He grinned at the sight of golden hair poking out of the covers. Bill was curled on his side facing away from the door. Barr crept over to the other side of the bed. The moonlight provided him what little light he needed to complete the task. The target's face came into view when he turned the corner. That stray curl rose and fell from his forehead with each breath.

It was a shame to have to end him in this manner. However his majesty's orders were clear. At the very least he knew that Kellen's would allow his ex the needed time to mourn his loss.

The dagger glistened in the moonlight. Barr grinned. He clamped one hand over Bill's mouth. The demon's eyes shot open and grabbed the human's wrist. Even with Bill's mouth covered Barr could still see his grin.

Bill tightened his grip. Barr lowered the dagger. Bill dodged the attack then with his free hand punched Barr in the stomach. The assailant slammed into the dresser then fell to the ground. A porcelain vase that set atop the dresser shattered as it fell atop Barr. He pulled himself up on his hands and knees. The servant cried out at the sudden pain in his back. Bill lifted his foot only to slam it back down on the other man's spine. Barr fell back down.

Bill rolled Barr over on his back. Saliva dripped from the edge of Barr's mouth. He stared wide-eyed at the glowing yellow eyes looking back at him. Barr's gaze landed on Bill's hand that gripped the very same knife he had just tried to murder him with.

With a large grin Bill tossed the blade across the room. It smacked against the wall then fell to the floor with a thud. Bill's fingers constricted around Barr's throat. Barr gasped and thrashed.

"You're not from this dimension," Bill taunted with a laugh. His wide gold eyes slowly transformed into red ones. His canines slipped into fangs. "So this spell doesn't protect you."

With those words Bill sent his fist into Barr's jaw. He grinned at the sound of bone shattering. Bill raised his arm a second time and bashed Barr in the nose.

Barr spit in Bill's face. The action distracted him for the two seconds he needed to reveal the hidden weapon in the secret pocket of his tunic. The small knife swiped at Bill. Growling, the demon grabbed Barr and hurled him against the wall in front of the bed. Barr's head smacked against the window, cracking the glass. A few slivers sprinkled on the carpet.

The door swung open revealing a startled Tad Strange.

"Bill, what in the world is going on in here?" Tad cried.

Bill jumped up from his spot on the floor. Tad clamped a hand over his mouth at the sight of blood splattered on Bill's yellow t-shirt. Tad's gaze switched to see a stranger jumping to his feet with a knife in hand. The discarded dagger laid in front of him. Trembling he looked back over at Bill and nearly screamed at the sight of the man he had become close with staring back at him with red eyes.

Barr realized he was outmatched and bolted for the door. Tad froze with his arms out in front of him. Barr swung the knife, slitting down Tad's forearm. The man fell to the ground, yelling in pain. Bill watched blood pour from the human's wound.

With a Hellish scream Bill leaped over Tad and dashed down the hallway. Barr turned to see the outline of a man in fury, and those crimson eyes closing in. Just as Barr reached the front door, Bill slammed into him. Barr's injured face was pressed in the door, yet the man didn't cry out in pain.

Bill's nails transformed into claws. He slashed at the tunic and sunk the claws deep into Barr's shoulder. Bill reared his arm back and screamed as Barr was tossed in the air. The nails released the flesh, splattering the the beige living room carpet in scarlet.

Barr groaned and hissed as he tried to move his broken arm. Bill knelt down beside him and gripped at his throat. Barr was hoisted, he dangled ten inches from the floor. Red puddled beneath him.

"You made a grave mistake coming after me," Bill hissed. He grinned and let out a laugh. "Did you think I couldn't hear you behind the curtain?"

Bill kneed Barr in the groin. He groaned and fell to the floor in a sitting position. The assailant opened his eyes to see Bill holding that same dagger he tried to kill him with. Bill poked the tip of the blade and squealed at the sharp sting. Fresh blood dripped over the edge of the steel.

"This is a good weapon," Bill mused. He turned to Barr with a huge grin. "Even worse you had the nerve to hurt my friend." He knelt down next to Barr. One hand held Barr's chin and the other pressed the blade against his cheek. "That's not something I can forgive." Bill licked his lips. "I'm gonna have fun."

Barr looked into those red eyes glowing in the moonlight.

Tad stumbled into the living room, clutching his injured arm. He nearly gagged at the sight of the intruder. Bill held the dagger against his cheek.

"Bill, don't," Tad cried as Bill nearly plunged the dagger into Barr's throat.

Bill placed the dagger up against his chin. "He tried to kill me," Bill argued. He pointed at Tad with the dagger. "He wounded you."

"This isn't the way," Tad pressed. Tears leaked down his face. Sometime during the fight Tad had wet himself. He held his palm tightly against the injury, but the blood still seeped through his fingers. "I don't know what's going on here. Who he is?" He nodded at Barr. His gaze landed back on Bill. "Or what you are." He swallowed. "But don't do this. Please don't."

Bill tossed Barr on the ground. He grinned at the sound of the man's skull colliding hard with the floor. Barr fell unconscious. Bill's eyes returned to their normal color. Tad fell to his knees and cried.

Bill turned on the light and knelt down beside Tad. The other man recoiled at first then slowly extended his arm for Bill to take a look.

"I don't have any more band-aids," Tad confessed.

Bill removed his shirt and ripped off the sleeves. The bulk of the fabric was folded and pressed atop the wound. Tad hissed in pain. Bill lowered his hand for Tad's shoulder, but the latter wouldn't let bloodstained palm touch him.

Tad's response punched Bill in the chest. Instead he wrapped the sleeves around the makeshift bandage as he had watched Ford do before. Once he was finished he'd make the phone call.

* * *

Ford pulled the skates over his feet. Over to his left Kellen copied Ford's movements. Kellen pulled the broach from his hair. The black locks blew freely in the night wind. The broach was used to pin up the excess fabric from his robe.

Ford moved onto the ice. He turned to help the other man. Kellen slipped and landed safely in Ford's arms. Kellen looked up at him sheepishly.

"I hope you can forgive me for being out of practice, Sir Ford," Kellen said as he regained his balance. "Ever since you left I haven't had much desire to skate."

The gray-haired man shook his head. He steadied the other man and guided him around the ice. It was an average sized pond not giving them much room for tricks, but it served its purpose for a quick indulging in the shard past time.

"As gentle as I remember, Sir Ford," Kellen said.

"You can stop calling me 'Sir,'" said Ford. The prince looked up at the author. "I'm not a knight here. I'm just part of the population."

"You'll always be a knight to me," Kellen replied. "Someone who bravely helped me defend my land."

"You're a good warrior too," Ford said as he twirled with Kellen in his arms. Kellen smiled and held tight to the man in control.

They stopped. Kellen trembled as he was hit with the past. So many good days they had enjoyed together. He hated fate for taking his Ford away from him.

"Every night after you left I prayed that you'd get home safely," Kellen admitted. He pulled away from Ford. The heel of his skate bumped the edge of the pond. Chunks of snow broke off the bank and landed on the ice. "Though I can't say for certain if I meant your home or mine."

Ford rubbed the back of his head.

"You must think I'm selfish," Kellen said.

Ford opened his mouth, but couldn't find a comforting thing to say.

"You don't have to answer, I know I am," Kellen stated. "Even now I'm trying to convince you to come back with me without considering your feelings or wants."

Kellen sat down on the ledge above the frozen pond. He folded his arms in his lap and looked down. His silky tresses shielded his face from Ford.

Ford stood there unsure of what to say or do. He opted to sit down next to the other man. The hair split as Kellen turned to look at him.

"You know, before the war," Kellen said softly. "The king of Trement offered to spare my people's lives if only my father, brother, and I surrendered our land to him." Kellen looked away. "It's obvious what I chose."

Ford placed his hand atop of Kellen's. "No one blames you for your decision," he said. "It wasn't his to take and you don't know how he would've treated your citizens after he acquired your land."

"That's what my father said," Kellen said. Still he couldn't forget his brother and a third of his subjects that perished from his decision.

Ford watched the other man sitting there regretting a decision he made nearly a decade ago. He too had been in that place. Ford suddenly wondered how often the crown prince of Selvrin blamed himself for the war that killed a good number of his people.

"You are selfish," Ford finally said. Kellen smiled. "And I can say that because I too have a selfish streak." The image of his brother popped in his head. "I let a petty grudge keep me from someone who genuinely loved me for forty years."

Kellen didn't need to hear the name of who Ford referred to. During his three years in Selvrin, Kellen often caught Ford lamenting the fight he had with his brother before an accident separated the two of them yet again.

Ford continued, "But you're a good leader, and you care for your people." Ford put a comforting hand on Kellen's shoulder. "You'll make a good king one day."

Kellen smiled. He wrapped his arms around Ford. The other man was startled, but returned the hug. Kellen held onto Ford, no longer out of lust or the desire to possess him, but just accepting the physical comfort.

The two parted. "I am sorry for everything I've done over the last two days," Kellen said. He stood up, Ford mirroring his action. "I shall return home." He smiled up at Ford. "I give my best regards to you and Bill."

Kellen suddenly stopped when he realized what he ordered Barr to do. He looked out in the direction of town. All he could do was hope that for once his servant disobeyed his orders. His heart burned at the thought of having permanently cost Ford the man he loved.

"Ford...there's something I need to tell you," said Kellen.

Ford turned. "It's about Bill."

The author sighed. He placed his hands on his hips and listened to what the other man had to say.

"I-I-" he tried. Despite having fought valiantly in a war, rebuilt his kingdom with the aid of his people, and hosted many negotiations, he quivered at the thought of revealing the news. "I...I hope you and Bill are happy together."

Ford smiled. "I don't know if he'll take me back."

"He will," Kellen said. "In his heartbreak I could see he truly loves you." Kellen looked away. "I should never have tried to interfere."

Ford ran a hand through Kellen's hair.

"That's the man I remember," Ford whispered as he touched the side of Kellen's face.

Kellen's heart broke at his own cowardice.

The moment was short lived when Ford's cell phone rang. He furrowed his brow as he searched for the device. He figured it had to be of the utmost importance for someone to be calling at that hour.

The caller ID read Bill. Ford pressed the talk button.

"Bill, what's wrong?" Ford asked.

Kellen heard Bill's voice on the other line. He let out a sigh of relief.

"Could you repeat that?" Ford asked. He went still. Bill continued to ramble on the other side. "Stay put. We'll be right over."

Ford hung up the phone.

"What? What's going on?" Kellen asked.

Ford turned with a sharp glare. "Why don't you tell me," he bellowed.

Kellen's eyes widened. "I...I don't..."

Ford pushed Kellen on the ground and threw him his shoes. The two quickly changed and ran back to the Mystery Shack to grab the car keys.

With Ford in the driver's seat and Kellen in the passenger.

"Surely you're mistaken," Kellen cried. "Barr would never."

Another glare from Ford silenced him.

 _I said that out of anger,_ Kellen thought. _I never meant for him to go through with it._


	70. Chapter 70

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. Guest, Whiteling, Energy witch, Nom, Insert Name Here, Cheshire Cats, DiamondLuna2, and SonderManatee. You guys are great.**

 **So I have rewritten this chapter three times. One of the alternatives probably would've been more exciting, but would've caused a lot more dilemmas, and take this story in a direction I don't want it to go, so I decided on this instead. However, I might use that other scene later in this story.**

 **Nom: Thanks for your review. Yeah, Barr has a high pain tolerance. Maybe some will get a happy ending, but I can't guarantee everyone involved will.**

 **Insert Name Here: I'm sorry for all the trouble I put them through. Maybe you'll like the ending of this chapter. ;)**

* * *

Ford's fist pounded the front door. Bill jumped up from where he sat next to Tad. He threw open the door to allow the author and the prince entrance to Tad's residence.

The human's heart nearly broke at the sight of Bill shirtless in another man's house. He glanced away from the body that he used to freely hold and kiss. Again he reminded himself that he was the one to blame.

Ford stepped back at the amount of blood and destruction within the house. His eyes landed on the wounded. Both Tad and Barr would require medical attention. He turned back to Bill to see blood on his face and hands. A closer inspection proved that the red didn't originate from Bill's body.

"I'm relieved you're not hurt," he said and embraced the other man.

The reaction was not expected. Nonetheless Bill smiled and wrapped his arms around Ford's back. The blood on his hands smeared on Ford's jacket, staining the fabric.

Tad averted his gaze from the exchange. At the moment he was grateful that the pain provided him with the perfect distraction.

Ford knelt down beside Tad and removed the t-shirt bandage. Ford let out a sigh of relief when he realized the reason Bill stood shirtless. At least he hoped that was the only reason.

Kellen handed Ford the first aid kit he kept in the car to treat any possible injuries during a research outing. The prince then hurried over to the lump in the corner that was his servant. Kellen put his hands under Barr's head and gently lifted him, begging in a whisper for him to wake.

The prince reached into the satchel hidden in his pocket and produced a bottle of lavender powder. The crushed crystals were smeared over Barr's wounds.

"This is going to sting," Ford warned before applying the disinfectant to Tad's wound. The other man hissed in pain, but let Ford thoroughly clean it.

"Do I need stitches?" Tad asked.

"I'd recommend getting it looked at," Ford answered as he applied the bandage.

Bill darted over to Kellen. He grabbed the visitor by his robe and slammed him up against the wall. Kellen's struggles were useless against Bill's hold.

"Bill!" Ford yelled and jumped to his feet.

"Why'd he come after me?" Bill snarled and slammed Kellen a second time.

Kellen looked at Bill speechless. He grasped at Bill's wrist only to have his head collide with the wall a third time.

"That is enough," Ford said as he clamped his hand over Bill's shoulder.

Bill looked over his shoulder to see the firm look in Ford's eyes. Bill turned back to Kellen and with a huff released his hold on him. Kellen caught his balance on the wall and positioned his feet to be ready if Bill tried to attack him a second time.

"Call an ambulance for Tad," Ford instructed.

Bill glared at Ford for a few seconds before finally complying with his suggestion.

"I can drive myself," Tad argued then winced at the sting in his arm.

"Yeah, not happening," Bill replied.

Ford looked over at Kellen who had crawled back over to Barr. He wept over the unconscious body.

"This is all my doing," Kellen cried. He put his hand atop the other man's forehead.

Barr stirred. He slowly opened his eyes and groaned at the pain. He sat up too fast causing him to fall back down.

"Don't exhaust yourself," Kellen ordered.

Despite the pain in his arm Tad walked into the kitchen and returned with a glass of tap water for Barr. The bruised man furrowed his brow when the beverage was handed to him. He sniffed the liquid then took a sip. In three seconds time the clear liquid had been consumed.

Bill announced that an ambulance was on its way. Tad shook his head on how they exaggerated his injury.

Bill seethed at the sight of Kellen, Ford, and even Tad fussing over Barr. The injured handed the empty cup back to the man of the house. Bill marched over to the group.

Ford inhaled sharply at the bloodthirsty look in the demon's eyes. He watched Tad wince in pain when he slightly moved his arm. All pity he had for Barr vanished.

"Why did you try to murder Bill?" Ford asked.

Barr could sense the anger in Ford's voice. The expression in his eyes alone displayed the desire to shred the person who dared to harm his Bill.

Kellen's breath halted. The jolt in his heart eased away. He closed his eyes and slowly made his way to his feet. He would accept his deserved punishment with grace.

"I couldn't stand his majesty unhappy," Barr lied.

Kellen's eyes shot open. He nearly choked on absent air. His chest ached.

Barr continued, "I thought if I did away with Bill then you'd go back with him." Barr looked over at his prince. "I just wanted my soon-to-be king happy."

Kellen sobbed. He held his face in his hands and wept.

Bill growled and lunged for Barr. Ford grabbed him by the arm. Bill swiftly turned, eyes blazing with anger.

"You're gonna let him get away with this?" Bill hissed.

"Not in front of Tad," Ford whispered.

Bill suddenly remembered the other man in the room. He looked back to see Tad avoiding eye contact with him.

The sounds of sirens approached. Ford instructed Bill to assist Tad outside.

"Wait!" Kellen called after them. Bill met him with a glare, but Tad awaited his approach.

Kellen removed the broach from his robe. The hem of his garment landed at his feet. The solid gold trinket lined in pearls was placed into Tad's hand.

"I do hope this covers any medical expenses," Kellen said. He slightly bowed his head. "I apologize for all the trouble we've caused you."

Tad's fingers clamped around the broach. He accepted the prince's apology then followed Bill outside. Bill held out his hand to Tad, the latter moved himself out of the former's reach.

The paramedics accepted the wounded man into their care. One EMT asked if Bill wanted to ride along for support.

From where Tad sat in the ambulance he looked over at Bill and shook his head. "That won't be necessary," he answered in Bill's stead.

Bill pretended to not be affected by Tad's statement. The paramedic nodded then shut the door behind him. Bill watched the vehicle disappear down the street. He turned and walked back into the house.

The other men watched Bill enter. The blond man walked to the room that had been set aside for him. He selected a blue and black striped shirt and pulled it over his lithe frame. He sighed knowing that he should probably pack his things.

Back in the living room Kellen tearfully apologized to Ford.

"I never should've come here, Sir Ford," Kellen wept. "I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused."

"Are you sure you don't want to take him to the hospital?" Ford asked despite still wanting to break Barr's neck.

Kellen shook his head. "We've overstayed our welcome," he replied. "I'll see to his mending back home."

"I'm sorry for wrongfully accusing you," Ford apologized.

The guilt swelled up in Kellen's heart, but nonetheless he nodded and with a smile accepted the other man's apology.

Bill glared at Ford. He asked, "You're just going to let them go? After what they did?"

Ford took hold of Bill's shoulders and spun him around to take a good look at Barr. Kellen steadied the shorter man and helped him outside of Tad's house. The servant could barely lift his right arm more than an inch.

"I'd say you got your revenge," Ford stated.

Bill sharply turned. He gritted his teeth at Ford and spat, "That's only a fraction of what I would've done had Tad not stopped me."

Ford narrowed his eyes. "Then I'm thankful he did."

Nothing more was spoken between the two. The four men piled into Ford's car. Ford and Kellen in the front and Bill and Barr in the back. Fresh snowflakes pelted the windshield. For the most part it was a quiet ride back to the shack.

The car turned on the road that would lead them through the woods to Ford and Bill's home.

Bill leaned in close to Barr. He said low enough so only the intended could hear, "One liar to another, I hope he's worth the wrath I will unleash on you one day."

Barr frowned. "There's nothing you can do against the Selvrin army in this form," he argued.

Bill grinned. "Don't look so smug." He looked down at the markings on his finger. "In another dimension I won't be bound by Fordsy's rules." He sat back and crossed his arms. "You will see me again. Your entire kingdom will tremble at my presence. And you..." He grinned at Barr. "You'll rue the day you made an enemy of me."

"When you come, you'll find me prepared," Barr replied.

The vehicle shut off and the headlights went black. The four stepped out of the car. Kellen and Barr hurried upstairs to gather their few belongings. Among those items was the magic mirror.

The two Selvrinians walked over to the same spot they stood when they arrived. Bill crossed his arms with a mixed look of anger and relief on his face.

Kellen glanced over at Ford and gave him a smile. Ford returned the expression. With a sigh Kellen ran over and embraced his ex one last time. He inhaled Ford's scent and memorized the form of his body. Ford tightened the hug and let his hand run through Kellen's hair a final time.

The two parted. Kellen didn't bother hiding his tears. After some quick deliberation he moved onto his tiptoes and kissed Ford on the cheek. Bill grimaced, but kept himself in check knowing that they would soon be gone.

"Don't forget me, Sir Ford," Kellen begged.

"I don't think I can," Ford replied.

Kellen grasped the handle of the silver mirror. He held it high above his head and imagined his kingdom. The landscape of Selvrin appeared in the glass.

A whirlpool started. Ford grabbed hold of Bill by the waist then pressed the button on his watch. Both he and Bill were safe inside the energy bubble while surrounding items were pulled into the forming vortex.

A portal ripped through their dimension. Three loose logs were thrusted into the opening. New snowflakes and older clumps that were previously packed on the trees and land drifted by them.

Kellen looked over at Ford. With a tearful smile he waved at his ex, devastated at knowing he'd never find another man like him. Barr's eyes locked with Bill's. The sadistic smirk combined with the blond man's glare promised the servant that one day he would regain his powers and seek revenge.

The two visitors stepped into the portal. The rip closed and whatever floated landed with a thud. A branch crashed down on top of the forcefield and cracked. Ford removed the bubble allowing them to freely move again.

Bill shivered at the chill. He headed back for the Mystery Shack. Ford grabbed hold of Bill's wrist. The blond turned and stood facing the taller man.

"I want you to know something, Bill," the author spoke. "I admit I kissed Kellen and I regret even thinking about it." He cupped his hands around Bill's cheeks. "I love you. I never want to kiss anyone other than you again."

Bill stood silently for a few seconds. The longer he looked in Ford's eyes, the more true the words became. He chuckled. Ford could not bluff with Bill, for the latter could always see the lie in the former's eyes.

"I didn't sleep with Tad," Bill confessed. "I only implied it to hurt you like you hurt me."

"I am relieved to hear that," Ford admitted.

He pulled Bill's face close to his and they shared a kiss. It was as sweet as their first.

"Come to bed?" Ford asked.

Bill smiled. He put an arm around Ford's shoulder and the two walked back inside their home. For Bill it was good to see familiar surroundings with an even more familiar man by his side.

* * *

It took seconds to arrive back in the kingdom of Selvrin. The screams of those within the castle walls echoed as the portal threatened their lives, pulling away their possessions like a hungry tornado.

The crown prince walked through supporting Barr by his uninjured arm. The sight of their future ruler caused all fear to vanish. Nobility and commoners alike flocked to the prince, each with questions and curiosity.

Those employed by the castle asked to assist. Behind the workers stood a few members of his court. One of which was the sixth woman presented to Kellen as a potential bride that he had no intention of marrying. She reached out for him. Kellen turned towards the strongest servant to gently take hold of Barr, pretending not to see her.

Prince Kellen pushed by all save the two servants he commanded to carry Barr to the hospital wing. The mentioned hurried to bring the wounded to where he would hopefully be treated. The blood staining the tunic gave Kellen a reason to worry.

Kellen entered the room with them. The top two surgeons in the kingdom, both of whom resided in the castle, were summoned at once. Kellen put the mirror down on the table by the window. He stood over in the corner while the trained men worked on their patient.

Bones were set. The gaping wound of Barr's shoulder was stitched without the use of any anesthetic. It baffled the prince how although his servant grunted several times during the process, not once did he cry out in pain.

A total of three hours and the medical procedure was complete.

The medical crew walked out of the hospital room leaving Kellen alone with Barr. Kellen sat down in a plush chair beside Barr's bed. For the first time he could breathe easy knowing his servant would recover, though he would lose some mobility in his dominant arm.

The gruff man met the prince with a smile. "I promise I'll return to work come morning," Barr said.

Kellen shook his head. "No, you rest," he ordered.

Barr opened his mouth to speak, but the words vanished. He turned from his employer and stared down at the crocheted blanket covering his barely clothed body.

His mocha eyes landed on Barr. "I must ask why you lied for me?"

Barr chuckled. "It's no surprise, is it, your majesty?" He shifted causing him to wince at the sudden pain. "Could you bear having Nobel Ford hate you?" _Or possibly kill you_ , he added in his head.

Kellen lowered his head. Again he could feel his eyes lining with tears. He wiped them away with his silk sleeve.

"I don't deserve you," Kellen admitted.

"I vowed my loyalty to you years ago, and I won't forget my promise," Barr replied.

Another tear dripped down Kellen's cheek. He sniffled then smiled. "Then I promise to never again give orders on impulse."

"As your loyal servant I will remind you of your promise," Barr stated.

Kellen thanked him. He stood as he suddenly remembered another promise he made to a special someone.

He stepped over to the table by the window. The mirror laid where he left in hours prior. Slender fingers grasped the handle. Kellen met his own reflection. Never before had he been so ashamed to look at his own face.

Gripping the handle Kellen reared his arm back then slammed the mirror against the table. The glass cracked then shattered all over the hospital floor. He repeated the action a second time. The remaining slivers joined the mess on the floor. One last smash snapped the base from the handle. Kellen tossed the piece in his hand against the wall.

Kellen looked out the open window. The soft breeze moved through his loose hair. He only hoped that he wouldn't eventually regret destroying his only vessel to transport him to Ford's dimension.

 _If only you never had to leave, dear Ford_ , he thought. A new tear fell lamenting lost love.

* * *

The next morning Bill woke around nine. He slipped out of bed while Ford still slumbered after a long night. Bill planted a kiss on Ford's temple.

The blond quickly dressed then left the shack and headed into town on foot. He walked up to the familiar street until Tad's house came into view.

Three steps up and he stood on the small porch. Bill hesitated. With a deep breath Bill rang the doorbell. Two minutes passed with no response. The doorbell rang a second time. Bill fidgeted. He figured that Tad didn't want to see him and turned to leave.

The sound of the lock opening stopped him in his tracks. Bill looked over his shoulder to see the front door open. Tad stood there with his stitched arm heavily bandaged. Bill turned around fully to look the other man in the eyes.

Silence passed for a few seconds that felt much longer. Tad twitched.

"I just came to check on you," Bill finally spoke.

Tad nodded. "I'm feeling better."

Bill moved up a stair causing Tad to subconsciously take a step back. One foot inside the house and the other on the porch the dark-haired man took a deep breath.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Tad," Bill said. "I literally can't."

Tad asked, "If I let you in will that give you power over me?"

"I'm not a vampire," Bill replied with a laugh.

Against his better judgment Tad allowed Bill access to his home. Bill stepped in by Tad. With a swallow and a sting in his chest Tad shut the door behind him.

Bill sighed at the mess on Tad's carpet. He wondered if he should offer to clean it up for him. He decided against it with the excuse if Tad wanted his help he'd ask.

The two sat down on the couch. Unlike last time there was no touching or tasty treats to share. Tad kept himself against his corner of the furniture. Bill fluffed the cushion to his right and leaned on it.

Tad found it difficult to look Bill in the eyes.

"I suppose you want some explanation," Bill inquired.

"Yes, that would be nice," Tad snapped. He looked at Bill, but kept his defenses up. "A strange man breaks into my house, tries to kill you, cuts me, and then I'm sent away to a hospital. No one comes to see me. I had to take a taxi home and find the place unlocked, a wreck, and empty."

Tad stopped speaking. He took three deep breaths to contain the boiling inside.

Bill sighed as he contemplated where he should begin and what should be omitted. "Well, to start, that man wanted to kill me because of a misunderstanding." Bill clenched his teeth at that word. Yet it was useless to try and convince Ford otherwise. "Some miscommunication between him and Fordsy's old boyfriend."

"So you and Stanford are back together?" Tad asked.

Bill nodded. "I jumped to conclusions," he confessed.

Tad's heart stung. "I see." He shifted on the couch ignoring the pain in his arm. He would take a painkiller once his unwanted guest left.

"Tad, I didn't mean..." Bill began.

"No, it's fine," Tad cut him off. "It's not the first time I've been used for immediate comfort only to be tossed aside when he wants to go back to his ex." He scoffed. "Since I can't seem to learn my lesson, it probably won't be my last either."

Bill was left speechless.

"I don't even want to ask about your eyes and that inhuman strength," Tad continued. "I told myself it was a hallucination brought on by the shock of getting cut." He glared at Bill. "And I don't want you correcting me if I'm wrong."

The many forgotten memories of having seen something that looked out of the ordinary came flooding back through his brain. Each time he convinced himself it was something else: a trick of the light, an overactive imagination, the effects of overworking. He didn't need anything undoing that now.

"Fair enough," Bill replied. He looked over at Tad who curled his legs up under himself. "It hurts?" he asked eyeing the injury.

"I'll be okay," Tad responded.

The two sat there in silence for a few minutes. From the absent look on Tad's face along with him not bothering to look at his guest, Bill realized it was time for him to leave.

"So-tomorrow," Bill said. Tad glanced over at Bill before looking away again. "Do you still want to go to that restaurant you were telling me about?"

"To be honest, I think we need some time apart," Tad replied. He shifted. "Besides, you should spend the day with your boyfriend."

"I understand," Bill said. He stood. "I'll grab my things and see myself out." Bill walked to the door with his two bags in hand. He stopped and looked over his shoulder at Tad watching him leave. "I still want to be your friend."

Tad sighed. "This is a lot to take in," he confessed. "I don't even know what I saw." He leaned on the armrest of the couch. "But I don't want to be your enemy."

Bill looked back at the other man for a few seconds more. He turned the knob and headed out with his messenger bag over his shoulder and his suitcase in his right hand. He walked to the bus stop and sat down.

While waiting he couldn't help but feel a little sorry for Tad. However he felt a burden being lifted knowing he had nothing left to keep him from Ford.

Tad sat there on the couch. He knew it was for the best that he break ties with Bill, but his heart still ached at losing yet another chance at happiness.

* * *

February the fourteenth finally arrived. Ford woke to the smell of crispy bacon and burnt toast. He grabbed his glasses off the nightstand only to be greeted by his boyfriend's smiling face.

Bill was dressed in a yellow sweater with a white collar and black pants. He hid something large behind his back.

"Morning, handsome," Bill said and leaned forward to kiss Ford on the cheek.

Ford groaned and ran a hand through his messy hair. He sat up as Bill revealed his surprise. The blond slid a tray of breakfast food over Ford's lap.

"Breakfast in bed?" Ford asked with a raised brow.

"Hey, Shooting Star gave me the idea, so blame her if you're not pleased," Bill said with a pout.

Ford chuckled at his boyfriend's expression. He looked down at his present. A plate scrambled eggs, three strips of extra crispy bacon, shredded hash browns, and slightly blackened toast greeted him. To the left was a bowl of eight apple slices. And to the right stood a tall glass of orange juice. A napkin was folded into a triangle with a fork and knife placed atop.

"You put a lot of effort into this," Ford said.

Bill shrugged with a coy smile. "As long as my Sixer is pleased," he said and pet Ford on the head.

Ford picked up the utensils and cut into the eggs. Bill watched in delight as Ford brought the food to his mouth. The eggs were a bit rubbery, but one look at his boyfriend and he gave him a smile as he swallowed.

Bill squealed with his pumped fists high above his head. He threw himself back on the bed. His head hit the pillow and he kicked his legs in glee. Ford watched his boyfriend's antics and simply shook his head before going back to the meal.

"Sooo," Bill sang. He hugged Ford's arm. The author nearly dropped the fork full of hash browns on his shirt. "What did you get me?"

Ford sighed and put the utensil down. "Nothing," he answered. Bill's smile fell. "Look, the last few days have been hectic. I'm sorry."

Bill shrugged. "It's okay. We have all day to do fun things." He laid back down next to Ford. "I brainstormed a few ideas," Bill said where he laid next to Ford. "We could go to the movies, but that's kind of boring. Or we could go skating, but we know how that ended last time. Or we could go out to eat, but I already cooked you something yummy."

Ford lifted his brow for a second at Bill's confidence in his cooking ability. Nonetheless he continued to eat the meal his boyfriend lovingly prepared for him. Although he wasn't ready to hear Stan's complaints on how Bill left the kitchen a mess.

"Oh!" Bill cried. "How about a long, romantic walk through the park." Ford choked on his bacon. Bill grinned, "Oh, yes. Holding hands and skipping. We can sing and everything." He laughed at the look on the other man's face. "I'm only kidding, Sixer," he added with a chuckle.

Ford downed the entire glass of orange juice finally dislodging the bacon from his throat. He coughed away the discomfort that remained in his esophagus. No doubt that idea was another that originated from his niece's brain.

Having finished all he could of the breakfast, the tray was pushed aside. Ford announced that he would make a decision in the shower. Bill leaned back against the pillow and crossed his arms. He pulled his phone out his pocket and messaged Mabel, telling her that Ford was pleased with the breakfast in bed.

Ford emerged from the bathroom fifteen minutes later fully dressed in a sweater and loose fitting pants. His fluffy locks were combed. All that was needed were the shoes and jacket to complete his look.

"So, where are we going?" Bill asked as he sat up.

"I thought maybe we could stay here," Ford suggested.

Bill frowned. "Really?" he asked. "You have this incredibly gorgeous boyfriend," he said indicating himself. "At least by human standards. And you don't want to show him off?"

Ford rolled his eyes. "We're not teenagers," he stated.

Bill groaned and threw his arms up in the air. That was not the first time Ford had used that phrase. Of course it made sense considering that Bill received most of his dating advice from Wendy, Mabel, the other teens, and Soos (who tended to have a more childlike view on things).

"It's a holiday that celebrates being a couple and you want to stay home and be boring?" Bill whined.

Ford put his knee on the bed and put his hand behind Bill's head. He put his face close to the other man's.

"I just thought we could have some alone time," Ford whispered. "Just you and me."

He leaned in for a kiss. Bill pulled away at the last moment.

"And then we can do something fun?" Bill asked.

Ford surrendered. "Yes," he replied. "We can have a picnic at the park."

"And play on the swings?" Bill squealed. He gasped. "You can push me."

"Fine," Ford replied. He pointed his finger at Bill. "But no skipping or singing."

Bill held out his hand. "Deal," he said.

Ford hesitated. He looked down at the outstretched hand then back up at Bill who looked at him with a hopeful smile. Brown eyes glanced back down at the pale skin that wasn't engulfed in a flame.

"I'm waiting," Bill sang.

With a sigh Ford shook Bill's hand.

"Deal," he replied.

* * *

 **So they're going to have a somewhat cute date after all. I'm probably not going to write it though. But the next chapter will include fluff.**


	71. Chicken Pox

**This is pretty much a fluff filler chapter so there's not such a huge time gap between Valentine's Day and spring break. It's also a sick fic. I've been wanting to write a sick chapter for some time now.**

 **Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter: Cheshire Cats, Energy witch, Nom, DiamondLuna2, Insert Name Here, TheConArtistAndTheGhost, Tippy Turn, SonderManatee, and Ella Le Hissy. Thanks a lot, everyone! :)**

 **Nom: Thank you for your review, and happy belated birthday. I didn't want any of them to die (even though I had to break Tad's heart). I'm glad you liked the outcome with Barr and Kellen. I think Stan would like to go all out for Valentine's Day, but as for Ford, I think he would prefer simple.**

 **Tippy Turn: Thank you for your review. Kellen and Barr aren't meant to be evil, they just made poor choices. There were some other non-evil OCs: Elkim, Constance, Helen (Ford's college friend), Dr. Boyd, Chelsea (she has a bad attitude but isn't evil). I was going to say Mei, but nevermind, she kind of is.**

* * *

The rest of February flew by. The first week in march welcomed the people of Gravity Falls with warmer weather. The residents of the town watched the snow say its goodbyes with bittersweet feelings.

Bill walked out on the front porch of the Mystery Shack to see an open path down the stairs. Melting snow dripped from the ceiling onto several puddles surrounding the house. In a few weeks he would no longer require gloves and a heavy jacket.

He watched a black Corvette approach. Bill frowned at seeing the teen behind the wheel. His red-haired co-worker sat in the passenger seat. Bill watched Wendy lean over and kiss Robbie on the mouth. She opened the door and thanked her boyfriend for the lift.

Robbie's eyes met with Bill's. A jolt of fear shot through him for a second. He glared at the demon then backed out of the parking spot. The Corvette hurried down the dirt path through the woods.

Wendy stopped at the bottom of the stairs. She noticed Bill watching the other boy's exit. He took a sip of the hot chocolate from the mug in his hand. Slowly she made her way up the steps.

"I didn't ask your opinion," Wendy said when she stepped on the porch next to Bill.

The blond looked over at the teenager. "I didn't say a word," he responded.

The girl pushed through the gift shop entrance. Bill stood out on the porch a few more seconds. His stomach twisted. Bill stared into his cup wondering if what Ford said about requiring healthy sustenance in the morning had actual validity. He tipped the remainder of his hot beverage over the side of the porch before heading back inside.

March started tourism season. With it being the first weekend in the third month of the year, Stan required all three of his employees on deck just incase they had a good rush. Since Ford was out at a meeting with a representative from another company, Bill was free to work.

The calendar on the wall showed that in exactly two week's time the twins would be arriving for their week-long spring break. The entire Mystery Shack crew was ready for their visit.

Bill rinsed the mug out then took a quick trip to the bathroom before the customers started piling in. Hands in his jeans pockets he made his way over to the counter where the teenager read from a alternative music magazine.

"So did you and Mr. Ford take winter off or something?" Wendy asked. Bill looked at her. Wendy put the magazine down on the counter. "I mean you've been here every weekend."

"Sixer doesn't have the heart for research anymore," Bill answered. "He's convinced someone will die if he keeps researching, and now he wants to work on his inventions." Bill leaned over the counter.

Wendy hummed. Bill pursed his lips as he recalled their last scientific outing three months ago. He didn't count the collection of ingredients for the potion.

Bill chuckled. "Little Pinetree is going to be so disappointed."

Wendy gasped. "Oh man! He really liked those mysteries."

The demon smirked as he imagined Dipper's frustration when he realized that not only would he never be able to go on another adventure with his great-uncle, but now Ford would be even more hesitant to teach him magic. Bill leaned back against the wall and wondered if he should try again to trick the boy into transferring magic to him.

Stan announced to them that the first group of tourists arrived. Bill moved off the wall and walked over to his register next to Wendy's. He figured it wouldn't be needed, but Stan had a feeling they would be busy.

For the next two hours customers came and left. Both cashiers had a line for the entire time. They both let out a sigh of relief once the traffic died down. A few tourists scattered around the gift shop gazing upon the merchandise. Stan stood in the center of the room encouraging people to buy.

Bill suddenly felt weak. He gripped the edges of the counter. Wendy noticed the change, but a customer approached her, causing her to forget. Bill found the energy to stand up straight. He ran a hand through his hair, confused at the strange feeling.

A sour-faced middle-aged woman approached him. She slammed a t-shirt that was obviously two sizes too small for her down on the counter. Bill considered that she might be purchasing it as a gift and rang her up. The woman snorted as she commented about highway robbery, but handed him the required cash anyway.

The rush ended a little after noon. Soos announced he would make a quick lunch before the next group arrived.

Bill sat down behind the counter and wrapped his arms around himself. His face felt flushed and his head ached.

"Hey, Blondie, get up, I ain't payin' you to sit on your butt," Stan commanded. He patted a box of merchandise that needed to be stocked.

Bill nodded. He grabbed the counter and pulled himself up. The pain in his head intensified. He pushed himself to pick up the box and headed over to the corresponding shelf. He stood up and rubbed at his aching arms.

"You okay, man?" Wendy asked as she hung keychains on the near-empty spot.

Bill smiled. "I'll be fine." He took a deep breath willing away the pain in his head. "Probably just hungry."

The two resumed their tasks of stocking merchandise. The entire time Bill shivered. His head felt like it was about to bust. It made him snicker to imagine if his head did explode how much Stan would complain about the bloody mess on the gift shop floor. Then again the conman would probably use it as another attraction.

"Hey, speed it up, slowpoke," Stan chided Bill and slapped him on the back.

Bill stumbled. He grabbed a hold of the postcard rack and fell over, taking the rack with him. The metal structure landed with a loud clang.

Wendy and one of the customers ran over to him. Bill sat up and gripped at his throbbing forehead. Wendy noticed her co-worker's flushed cheeks.

"Yeah, you're not okay," Wendy said as she placed her palm against Bill's forehead.

The commotion summoned Soos from the kitchen. He hurried over to where Wendy and the stranger helped Bill to his feet. One look into Bill's eyes and Soos could tell he was unwell. Soos assisted Bill into the kitchen.

Soos sat Bill down at the table then hurried for the first aid kit. A thermometer was popped into his mouth. Bill held the device under his tongue. He groaned at the discomfort and nearly jumped when it beeped. Soos pulled the thermometer from his friend's mouth.

"This isn't fun pain," Bill lamented. "It hurts inside." He wrapped his arms around himself.

Stan busted into the room. "What? Is he sick?"

Soos showed his employer the thermometer that read: 101.2.

Stan groaned. He pointed in the direction of Bill's room. "Bed. Now." he ordered.

"I'm thirsty, and I have to pee," Bill whined.

"Go to the bathroom and then bed," Stan grumbled. "I'll bring you some orange juice."

Bill jumped to his feet. Stan sighed.

"Can you cover register?" he asked Soos who poured the juice for Bill. The handyman nodded then passed the glass to Stan.

A few minutes later and Bill snuggled underneath the warmth of his blanket. He groaned at the aversion to the heat and threw his covers from his body. He instantly regretted the decision as he shook at the sudden chill.

The door opened to reveal Stan. He handed the cup to Bill who downed half the beverage in one gulp. He sighed at the relief in his throat.

Stan picked the comforter off the floor and threw it over Bill. The smaller man tried to protest, but Stan continued to tuck him in.

"Too hot," Bill whined.

"You need to sweat it out," Stan replied.

"Too hot," Bill repeated.

Stan pretended not to hear him. He ordered Bill to finish the juice then left with the empty cup in his hand. Bill was too weak to remove the uncomfortable cover from him.

* * *

Two hours later Bill woke groggy and in pain. The sound of water dripping into a bowl caught his attention. He saw the figure of a built man by his bed. He rubbed at his eyes and smiled at realizing the man was Ford.

Ford turned Bill on his back then placed a cold compress on his forehead. Bill moaned at the immediate release of heat.

"I can't leave you alone for a few hours," Ford chided.

Bill grinned. He opened his mouth for the thermometer Ford stuck under his tongue. A minute later it beeped to show the fever had gone down to 100.8.

"You'll be spending the rest of the day in bed," Ford decided.

Bill sat up and a wave of dizziness confirmed Ford's recommendation. Ford helped Bill to sit up and leaned his back agaisnt the headrest. A cold glass of orange juice was handed over to the patient. Bill greedily gulped it down.

"I want to go outside, it's too hot in here," Bill said.

"Negative," Ford answered. "I want to get your temperature under a hundred by morning."

"How'd your meeting go?" Bill asked.

Ford sighed and turned away. From his profile Bill could see the answer to his question.

"That's not important," Ford said. He handed Bill two Tylenol capsules. The blond popped them in his mouth and washed them down with the rest of his juice. "Do you want something to eat?"

Bill winced at the mention of food. His stomach performed a full acrobatic routine.

"That medicine should help you sleep," Ford revealed.

Bill put his hand atop of Ford's.

"Please stay with me," Bill begged.

"That's a terrible idea," Ford argued.

"Please," Bill repeated in a weaker voice. "I hurt all over." He looked up at his boyfriend with huge eyes and an even larger pout. "You'll make me feel better."

Ford felt his heart melt at the pitiful sight before him. He cursed his boyfriend for being so cute.

"Until you fall asleep," the author compromised.

He laid down next to Bill. Bill snuggled up against him and buried his face in his chest. His frail arms wrapped around Ford's back.

"If you get me sick," Ford warned while massaging Bill's scalp.

Bill muttered something into Ford's shirt that the latter couldn't understand.

Bill slowly fell asleep. By that time Ford almost didn't want to leave. He kissed Bill on the forehead and slipped away. Bill shivered at the absence of warmth. Carefully Ford covered the smaller man with the comforter.

* * *

The next morning Ford woke Bill when he entered his room. Bill sat up groaning and rubbing at his still sore head. He scratched the severe itch on his arm. Suddenly his sides started itching. Bill wondered if perhaps the shack did have fleas.

"How are you feeling?" Ford asked as he made his way to the bed.

The human jumped at the other man's appearance. Tiny red blisters covered his face and arms. Bill scratched at the back of his neck.

"Can't stop itching," Bill complained. He then scratched at his belly.

"Take off your shirt," Ford commanded.

Bill lifted an eyebrow. "The strangest things turn you on," the smaller man commented, but obeyed his orders anyway. Bill threw the pajama shirt on the bed. "But I don't have the energy for anything rough."

"Quiet," Ford snapped and put the thermometer in Bill's mouth. He sat down on the edge of the bed an examined Bill's torso. His stomach was also covered in a rash. Ford stepped behind him to see the same on Bill's back.

"What's wrong?" Bill asked. The thermometer beeped prompting him to take it out. It read a temperature of 100.1.

"Well...the good news is you don't have the flu, or anything that could've infected me," Ford said.

Bill absently scratched his chest. Ford swatted his hand away.

"Don't scratch, that'll make it worse," he scolded.

Bill looked down and nearly shrieked at all the blisters covering his body. He threw the covers from him. He pulled up the pant legs to see more bumps on his shins.

"What's wrong with me, and why do I look like a freezer pepperoni pizza?" Bill exclaimed.

"Most likely chicken pox," Ford concluded.

Bill groaned and threw himself down on the pillow. "This is what I get for always eating chicken nuggets and chicken strips," he lamented.

Ford chuckled at his boyfriend's behavior. He wondered just how much knowledge in Bill's brain was locked away due to the spell.

"How do you know you won't get it?" Bill asked.

"You can only get it once," Ford answered. "Stanley and I had it when we were seven. Stanley was ecstatic to get out of school for a week."

"Does that mean I have to stay in here for a week?" Bill cried. "I don't think I can handle it." He scratched a collection of bumps on his cheek.

"You can go to the living room," said Ford. He took hold of Bill's hand and lowered it back down to his lap.

Bill groaned. He scratched at his face with his shoulder. Again Ford stopped him.

"Agh! It itches so much!" Bill whined. He laid back down and kicked his feet and flailed his arms. "Oh, this horrible torture! I wish it would end."

Ford had to stop himself from laughing and possibly encouraging Bill's behavior.

"Take a shower and then I can put on some lotion," Ford suggested.

Grumbling, Bill marched into the bathroom. He let the water warm as he undressed. He sneered at the hundreds of red dots in his reflection. Each one begged him to scratch.

"You better not scar," Bill threatened his skin.

The hot water felt good on the rash. He stood there and let it cascade over his back. He turned to let it relieve the itch from his sides. Bill spied the backbrush and nearly shouted in ecstasy as he scrubbed the blisters.

The decision was immediately regretted when hot water seared the open sores. However Bill leaned against the shower wall and let the water assault the blisters.

Another ten minutes and he turned off the water. He scratched at the bumps with the towel. Ford would probably scold him, but at the moment he didn't care.

Ford knocked on the door and entered with Bill's permission. The calamine lotion was smoothed all over Bill's skin. He enjoyed the touch of Ford's callused fingers and wished that he would be just a bit rougher while applying it.

"You probably got it last weekend," Ford said. "Or maybe from one of the kids who came in the shop."

Once they were finished Ford washed his hands then helped Bill dress. The blond grimaced at how the clothes felt when sliding atop the watery lotion.

"Do you want breakfast?" Ford asked.

Bill clutched at his stomach. He wrinkled his nose and shook his head.

"You should eat something," Ford encouraged.

Again Bill shook his head. "My tummy says no," he said.

* * *

A few hours later Bill sat in the living room with Soos. The larger man handed him a bowl of chocolate and vanilla ice cream topped with chocolate syrup and chocolate sprinkles. He opened the soda can for Bill and placed it on the armrest of the recliner. Though his stomach still wasn't settled, Bill decided he should eat something, and that something was ice cream.

Soos sat down next to him with his own bowl of ice cream. Their show would resume after the last of commercial.

"You know, I can get used to this being sick stuff," Bill commented. He scratched at the side of his neck. He wrinkled his nose at the pus under his nails. "Except the being sick part." He scratched the chair until his fingernails were clean.

The program continued. Bill leaned against the back of the chair. Thus far he and Soos had watched three episodes of an all-day marathon on Cartoon Network.

Ford was making more alterations to his invention and Stan had gone over to Susan's house after work for a little alone time with his fiancee. Since Abuelita would be spending the next few hours with her friends, it left Soos free to spend the evening looking after Bill.

An empty plastic bowl that contained only a small collection of popcorn kernels sat at the base of the chair. Five empty soda cans littered the floor. As long as they cleaned up before Stan returned, he wouldn't care.

Bill pointed at the screen and laughed. "Oh man, that Krillin is hilarious," he said in between cackles.

They watched as the tiny, bald fighter fled from Frieza only for the alien to be waiting when he got there. The gag was repeated a few times more. Bill nearly tipped the drink over from bending over from laughter.

"I told you you'd like this show," Soos said then took a bite of his ice cream.

"The action is good. I like that Vegeta guy," Bill stated.

"Makes sense," Soos said then took a sip from his drink. Bill's curiosity was peaked. He glanced over at Soos. "You're a lot like him, dawg. Both tried to destroy the world at first, then joined the good guys."

Bill hummed. "What makes you so sure I'm good?" he asked.

Soos' mouth hung open. "You are, aren't you?" he asked.

Bill shrugged. He held up his left hand. An itch on his elbow begged to be scratched, but he ignored it for the time being.

"If I didn't have this thing on my finger, do you really think I'd be good?" Bill inquired.

"You want the honest answer?" Soos asked.

Bill folded his hands and nodded.

Soos smiled. "Yes," he replied.

Bill was taken aback. "Question Mark, surely you can't be so foolish to think I could change."

Soos laughed. "If you asked me in August, or maybe even September, I'd have doubts." He clapped Bill on the knee. "But now, I don't think you'd return to your old life, even if you had the chance."

Bill fumed at the other man's arrogance.

"Just because I was domesticated against my will, don't let that lead you into thinking I'm tame," Bill stated. "It will be your worst mistake."

"If you say so, dude," Soos said with a laugh. He shoved another spoonful of ice cream into his mouth.

Bill crossed his arms and pouted. Eventually he would show them all that they made a mistake letting their guards down around him so soon.

Gold eyes stared back at the television screen. With gritted teeth Bill hoped that Frieza killed Krillin.

* * *

The third night of the virus Bill sat at the kitchen table with Ford, Stan, and Lazy Susan. The guest brought over freshly baked oatmeal raisin cookies.

Bill held a cookie in one hand with a soda pop in front of his setting.

The game board for Trouble was set up. The layout of the board brought the twins memories of lazy summer afternoons. The simple rules were quickly explained to Bill.

"Me and Nerdy Ford here used to play this when we were teens," Stan said.

"That's because it was one of the few games in which you couldn't cheat," Ford replied.

Stan cut his eyes at his brother. The other two laughed. Susan put her hands on either side of Stan's shoulders.

"Ladies first," Stan said to Susan.

She plucked out the red pegs. Bill chose blue. Stan selected red, leaving Ford with yellow. All the pieces were placed in their home slots. They each popped the dome to see who would go first. Stan rolled the highest number earning him the right to start.

Stan popped a three. He moved his first peg. Susan went next and according to the number face up in the dome she was allowed to move five spots. Ford went third and accelerated four spots. Bill popped a one. With a pout he slammed his piece one spot.

Bill reached his hand up to scratch at his neck. Ford took hold of his hand and in a whisper reminded him not to scratch. Bill groaned and pulled his hand loose from Ford's grip.

"Out of all that stuff you researched, there's nothing to stop itching," Bill complained.

"If I had, trust me I would've given it to you already if just to stop your whining," Ford retorted.

Bill stuck his tongue out at Ford then took his turn. He popped another one. Bill groaned and with a huff moved his peg another single spot.

"Poor thing," Susan said. "He's suffering so bad." She reached over and popped the dome. The die read three. Susan picked up a second peg and moved it three spaces.

"Thank you," Bill said with a nod at Susan. He glared at his own boyfriend. "At least someone has some compassion for me."

Ford rolled his eyes. Bill ignored his boyfriend and plucked another cookie from the tray.

"You have your appetite back," Stan commented.

"Not really," Bill replied and took a bite. With chewed up clumps of cookie in his mouth he added, "Ice cream and cookies don't count."

Ford winced at a saturated crumb that shot out of Bill's mouth. With the aid of a napkin he picked up the piece and tossed it in the nearby trashcan.

Susan smiled at Bill. "If it makes you feel better, you can have as many as you like," she cooed.

"I wouldn't say that if I were you," Ford warned the woman.

"He'll take your offer," added Stan.

Bill frowned at the twins. He suddenly got a mischievous look in his eyes and snuggled up against Ford. The author nearly dropped his cup on the ground. Bill scooted his chair closer to Ford's.

Susan made a commented about their adorable behavior that only made Ford blush. He glared down at Bill who pretended not to notice.

With a sigh Ford patted Bill on the head. Blond hairs tickled the front of the author's neck. He swallowed then quietly reminded Bill that it was his turn.

Bill leaned forward and pressed the dome with both hands. He jumped up and cheered at seeing the number five looking back at him. Susan laughed and Ford rolled his eyes. Bill spoke, "Bop" with each move of his peg.

Fifteen minutes later and almost everyone was on the last leg of the game. Ford was in the lead. His last pawn was only six steps from the finish line. The six-fingered hand wiggled as it pressed the dome. The die popped and landed on a number three. Ford released a captive breath and moved his piece.

Bill scratched a particularly itchy spot on the back of his scalp. His long nails dug into the flesh and relieved the itch on that troublesome blister. He nearly eased the entirety of the pressure when Ford nudged him and helped to lower his hand. The itch instantly returned causing Bill to glare at his boyfriend.

Gold eyes surveyed the board. A blue peg sat five spots behind Ford's last yellow one. He glanced over at the plastic dome then back at Ford's pawn.

Bill placed his hand over the dome. He quickly emitted just a bit of magic into the board. He pressed his palm atop the rounded piece and released. His lips curved into a grin as the number five came into view.

Ford's eyes widened. Stan snickered. Susan placed her hand over her mouth.

Bill picked up his blue piece and tapped it the first four spots. He placed his peg atop Ford's last ones and flicked it over. The yellow peg twirled twice and stopped with the circular opening facing the author. Bill's piece sat in the slot Ford's previously proudly occupied.

With a sigh Ford returned his last piece to the beginning spot. One look at the board showed that Susan and Stan were too far along with their last pegs. Unless luck favored him there was no chance in him winning. He looked over to his left to see Bill scratching that same spot.

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed this. After some heavy chapters I just thought it would be nice to have some fluff and humor (and a bit of Bill angst). I also wanted to make a bridge between Valentine's Day and Spring Break.**

 **The end of this chapter was written for Ella Le Hissy who requested the group play board games. I used to play Trouble all the time with my sister when we were kids. Since it's pretty much impossible to cheat at that game (unless you possess magical abilities), I figured it would be a safe one to keep Stan from cheating.**

 **Dipper and Mabel will be in the next chapter.**


	72. Back in Town

**So Fanfiction is being dumb again and not letting me view my most recent reviews. So those of you with accounts I have not replied to yet, I apologize.**

 **Anyway, thank you to all the fantastic reviewers: SonderManatee, Energy witch, Insert Name Here, Shastamoon, DiamondLuna2, Guest, and I Am SPOON for all your lovely reviews.**

 **So now Bill has recovered and now it's Spring Break. You know what that means: Dipper and Mabel return in this chapter!**

* * *

The week of spring break finally arrived. As soon as Dipper and Mabel jumped off the school bus that Friday, they rushed to their rooms to grab the suitcases they packed a week ahead of time.

Dipper unzipped his bag to check on one item one last time. The journal Stan had given him sat atop all his clothes and other items. With a smile he nodded and zipped it back up.

After dinner their father would drive them to the bus station where the twins would board the vehicle that would take them to their second home. Mabel was still a bit downhearted that her family couldn't afford tickets to Disney World like they originally intended, but a week at Gravity Falls was just as good.

The twins said goodbye to their dad as they boarded the bus. Mabel sat by the window, kicking her feet and grinning. Dipper ate from a bag of chips while wishing he had grabbed his journal before loading up their stuff.

If everything went according to plan they would be at the Mystery Shack by eleven. Mabel took a moment to pray that there would be no delays on the duration of their trip.

"Oh, I can't wait to see Grunkle Stan!" Mabel exclaimed with pumped fists. "And help him plan his wedding." Her eyes glimmered. "Oh! Candy and Grenda will definitely love to help me."

Dipper rolled his eyes. "Just don't go overboard," Dipper reminded her. "He said he wants to keep it simple."

"Dipper, it's a wedding," Mabel retorted. "A proclamation of true love." She stood on the seat and put her fist against her heart. "Grunkle Stan and Lazy Susan deserve the best."

The bus went over a bump causing Mabel to stumble. She flailed her arms and jumped back into her seat.

"Besides I'm the one who set them up," the female twin bragged. Mabel gasped. "We can call her Graunty Susan," she said with a giggle.

Dipper shook his head. He had a feeling his great-uncle would be dreading the event with Mabel as his planner.

"Well, I told you my goal," Mabel said. "What do you plan to do?" She grinned and playfully punched him in the arm. "Besides flirt with Wendy."

Dipper rolled his eyes. He put his hand atop the hat the redhead gave him his last day during summer break.

"Me and Wendy won't ever happen," Dipper said. "We're still friends, and that's all I care about."

Mabel poked Dipper on the cheek. "You're lying."

Dipper sighed. Deep within he still felt a little something for the older teen, but knew it was hopeless.

"As long as she's happy, and not dating Robbie, I don't care," said Dipper.

Mabel bit down on her lip and turned away. She knew that her brother didn't spend much time on social media sites it he hadn't seen Wendy's new profile picture that showed her and Robbie hugging.

Dipper continued, "But no. Lee told me most of the snow melted. I can't wait to go monster hunting with Grunkle Ford."

Mabel felt a small sting at her brother's mention of hanging out with Ford. Nonetheless she willed it away. Dipper gave up the apprenticeship for her, so she could allow him a little time with his favorite great-uncle.

They made it to the town of Gravity Falls by 10:20. The dim lighting did little to show their way to the bench where they would wait for Stan to pick them up. Mabel glanced over at the sign that read the local buses stopped running after ten.

Dipper pulled out his cell phone to call the shack. After three rings he reached Stan and told him they had safely arrived. Stan replied that he would be there in a few minutes to pick them up.

Mabel leaned back and looked up at the stars. She inhaled the fresh scent of nature they both had missed in their California city.

Melting snow from the overhead dripped into a puddle below.

To her left Mabel saw a small wad of snow. One side was brown and had twigs sticking from it. Quickly she pulled the pieces of the tree from the frozen gem. With a large grin she chucked it at the side of her brother's face.

"Mabel, cut it out!" Dipper cried, his voice cracking on the last word.

Mabel laughed louder. She held on to the side of the bench and hunched over with laughter.

Dipper grabbed a collection of snow and tossed it at his sister's ear.

"Oh, it's on," Mabel declared.

"Bring it," Dipper challenged.

The two rushed for any snow they could find. Using the bench as a fortress for both teams, they ducked and tossed. Mabel landed a snowball in Dipper's nose. His sister's weapon was used for his own gain as he threw it back at her. Mabel ducked in time so that the snowball splattered apart on the metal armrest.

The game was short lived when the familiar automobile pulled up. The headlights flashed and the teens looked out to see Stan waving from the driver's seat. Mabel used the distraction to get one last hit at Dipper.

The twins watched Stan laugh at Mabel's display as they walked to the backseat of the car. The two climbed in and greeted their great-uncle who didn't bother to dress into something more presentable.

The ride back to the Mystery Shack Dipper and Mabel took turns telling Stan about how things were back in California. More often then not Mabel would interrupt Dipper when something her brother said triggered a memory of an exciting story she wanted to tell. By the time they reached the driveway Stan felt like he had listened to the entirety of a novel on tape.

Mabel hopped out of the car as soon as it was shut off. She slammed the door shut much to the chagrin of Stan and dashed up the stairs. Without knocking the thirteen-year-old threw open the door and announced her presence to the empty room.

Stan and Dipper carrying his suitcase walked in behind her. Mabel turned with her mouth hanging open.

"Where's everybody?" Mabel asked.

"In the basement," Stan answered. The teens ran for the gift shop when Stan called for them to stop. Both halted and looked back at their uncle. Stan rubbed the back of his neck. "You two, uh, might wanna let Ford know before you go down there."

"Why?" Dipper asked. His smile grew. "Is he working on something big?"

"Uh, sure, we'll go with that," said Stan.

Dipper squealed. "Oh, I can't wait to see!" he yelled, his voice rising two octaves.

Stan cringed and Mabel laughed.

"Oh, Bro-Bro, you're so innocent," she teased and pinched him on the cheek.

Dipper pushed his sister off. He glared at her then over at Stan. He got the feeling the two of them were hiding something, but chose not to dwell on it any longer.

The tension was broke when Waddles ran in to greet his friend. Mabel screamed and picked up the pig high above her head. She rubbed her cheek against his.

"I've missed you Waddle-Wads!" Mabel exclaimed.

Waddles sniffed the girl then kicked his feet indicating that he wanted down. Mabel complied and rubbed the pig between the ears.

The door to the lab opened. Ford walked out first with Bill in tow. The twins smiled at their other grunkle. Ford was not prepared for the two tackles he received. Dipper on one side and Mabel on the other pinned him to the ground. Bill pointed at his fallen boyfriend and laughed.

Ford sat up and laughed at the twins hugging him around the middle. He put his arm around Dipper's shoulder then rustled Mabel's hair.

Hazel eyes stared up at Bill. The girl jumped from Ford's hold and threw her arms around Bill. Bill's back smacked against the wall. He opened a single eye to see Mabel looking up at him with a huge smile.

"I've missed you too, Shooting Star," Bill said and patted her on the head.

Dipper glared at Bill and turned away from him before his former enemy had the chance to speak a word to him.

"I'm glad you kids had a safe trip," Ford said as Bill helped him to his feet.

"It's late, so I think you two should hit the hay," Stan ordered.

"But Grunkle Stan we just got here," Mabel argued.

"Can't we spend a few minutes with Grunkle Ford?" Dipper begged.

"And some ice cream," Mabel added.

"Yes can we?" Dipper seconded.

"Yes, can we!" Bill exclaimed and batted his eyes at Ford who merely shook his head.

Both Dipper and Mabel looked up at Ford with puppy dog pouts.

"One bowl of ice cream and exactly thirty minutes later it's off to bed," Ford compromised.

The twins cheered and clapped hands. Mabel then turned and pounded fists with Bill.

Thirty minutes turned into two hours. At half past midnight the younger twins fought to keep their eyes open. They each consumed an entire ice cream sundae, half a pack of Chips Ahoy cookies, and three cans of soda.

"I think it's time you two turned in for the night," Ford suggested.

"I'm so not tired," Mabel said with a yawn. She rubbed at her eyes and yawned a second time.

"Mabel, stop that," Dipper whined and yawned himself.

The twins and Waddles made their way up to the attic bedroom, dragging their luggage behind them.

Once in the room Mabel slammed herself atop her bed that had been dressed by Bill that morning. She turned on her side and noticed something glittery sitting atop the table under the window.

She picked up a wood-back hairbrush lined around the edges in pearls.

"I wonder where this came from," Mabel pondered.

Dipper looked over from where he slid under the covers. "You think Grunkle Stan and Ford had company while we were gone?"

"Nah, that's unlikely," Mabel replied with a giggle. She ran the brush through her hair. "It feels nice." She stuffed the item in her partially open suitcase then looked up to see her brother staring at her. "What?" she asked raising her arms. "I'll ask 'em in the morning, and if it belongs to someone I'll put it back."

Dipper shook his head. Mabel grinned and snuggled against the pillow. It radiated that Mystery Shack smell she had missed.

The boy turned on a reading light and opened up his journal. He grinned at the few things he had written his last days over the summer and three observations he made at home. There weren't as many anomalies in his hometown.

Dipper stared out the window. He could barely contain his excitement of spending a week with Ford, tracking down mysteries. The best part was that Bill would be expected to work a few of those days, giving him minimal interaction with the demon.

He whispered to himself about the fun supernatural experiences from last year (as well as some of the more frightening ones). Mabel tossed and glared at her brother.

"Dipper, it's time to go to sleep," the girl complained.

"I just can't wait to show this to Grunkle Ford," Dipper exclaimed and turned the page.

"He can listen to your nerd rambling in the morning," Mabel argued.

Dipper nodded and closed the journal. He sat it on the table and rested his cheek against the pillow. After all he wanted to be well rested for their first mission.

* * *

The next morning Dipper woke half past eight. He jumped out of bed and hurried to the bathroom to change his clothes, not bothering to bathe. Without waking Mabel he snatched the journal from the table and noisily dashed downstairs.

Ford and Stan heard the boy's approach before he came into view. The journal was hidden in Dipper's jacket pocket.

"Did you sleep well?" Ford greeted.

Dipper nodded. He sat down beside Ford and poured himself a glass of orange juice. Stan put a plate of toast and eggs in front of his nephew.

"Grunkle Ford, can you show me what you've been working on?" Dipper cried. "Not now, but I really want to see. I promise I won't touch." He wiggled in his chair. "Unless you want my assistance."

"You're that excited to see the gloves?" Ford asked. He sipped down his coffee. "You viewed them in action last summer. I've made them less lethal for liability sake."

"That's the big secret?" Dipper asked. He looked over at Stan who drank milk from the carton.

Stan swallowed and wiped the excess from his mouth with the back of his arms. "It certainly is, kid," the conman replied. He put his hand on Ford's shoulder and said, "But they're still dangerous." He whispered, "I'll tell you later," in his brother's ear.

Ford shrugged then looked back at his nephew who wore a look of suspicion.

Bill walked into the kitchen, his hair damp from the shower. He was dressed in black skinny jeans and a form-fitting yellow dress shirt with the top button undone. Water droplets from his hair wet the fabric making it cling tighter to Bill's frame. Ford narrowed his eyes, knowing Bill only dressed like that to tease him.

"Morning, Pinetree...Stanny Boy," Bill greeted.

Stan grunted his morning salutation then resumed eating.

Bill slammed one hand on the table on the left side of Ford and the other hand he put atop Ford's right shoulder. Bill leaned over Ford's other shoulder and put his lips behind Ford's ear.

"And good morning, Sixer," he said in a quiet voice.

Wet hairs touched the side of Ford's neck while Bill leaned in. He nearly planted a kiss on Ford's cheek when he remembered the boy's presence in the room.

Bill slowly stood up. Ford sat there wide-eyed, praying that his face hadn't flushed. He glanced out the corner of his eye to see Dipper staring in confusion.

Ford downed the rest of his coffee and stood. He straightened the wrinkles from his jacket and headed towards the gift shop.

Neglecting his breakfast, Dipper ran after him. He stopped in front of Ford, nearly causing the older man to bump into him.

"Grunkle Ford, I was wondering can we please go on a monster hunt today, please?" Dipper begged.

Ford was startled by the question then sighed. He pat Dipper on the head. "I'm sorry, my boy, but I don't think that's a good idea," Ford replied and walked on.

Dipper frowned and kept up with the author. "Why not? Is it the weather? I don't mind a little cold." He nearly tripped over a small hole in the floor, but pressed on. He blocked Ford's path to the lab. "How about tomorrow then? Or tonight?"

Ford shook his head.

Dipper pulled his own journal from his vest pocket. "I've done some research back home, but the creatures there are boring compared to here." He opened a page to show a poorly scribbled attempt at drawing a lake monster that was likely a hoax.

Ford knelt down so that he was on eye level with his nephew. "Look, Dipper, it flatters me that you're excited to investigate the unknown." He closed Dipper's journal then placed it back in his hands. "I think it's best you forget this dream. It's too dangerous." He put his hand on Dipper's shoulder. "I'll never forgive myself if something happened to you."

Dipper narrowed his eyes and pushed his great-uncle from him. "I'm not a child, Grunkle Ford," the teen protested. "Mabel and I encountered worse dangers before."

"Dipper," Ford tried.

"I helped you defeat Bill and his henchmen," Dipper argued.

"Dipper," Ford said again.

The boy interrupted, "You said so yourself you wanted to take me on as your assistant."

"And that was a mistake," Ford replied.

Dipper stepped back. His smile fell.

Ford pinched the bridge of his nose. "What I mean is that there are plenty of other things you-we-can research."

"I don't want to research anything else!" Dipper shouted and stomped his foot.

Ford's face hardened. "Don't raise your voice at me," he ordered in an authoritative tone that eased Dipper's attitude.

"I'm sorry, Grunkle Ford," Dipper apologized, lowering his face. "It's just...I wanted so bad to have adventures with you all summer, but we didn't get to until the very end, and..."

Ford lifted Dipper's chin with two fingers. The hurt was apparent in the boy's face.

"I understand, and I want to spend time with you, dear boy," Ford said. "I promise we will." He stood. Dipper's eyes followed the movement. "Maybe we can have some other adventures. Ones that aren't so dangerous."

Dipper sighed, but nodded. It was better than nothing.

Ford disappeared behind the vending machine. The door shut closing out the light of the gift shop in addition to Dipper's disappointed face.

He held his hand against his heart hoping he had not crushed his nephew's dreams too hard. Each word felt like a stab, but he knew it was the best choice for the boy's safety. He figured Dipper would eventually understand and one day thank him.

Back in the gift shop Dipper held the journal in his hands. He opened back up to the page he showed his uncle. A wave of humiliation shot over him at the cruddy quality of his attempt to imitate Ford's work.

He looked out the door and with a determined look on his face headed outside. The door swung shut alerting Stan. The elderly man watched his nephew head out towards the woods. He shrugged then took a long gulp of his coffee.

From the corner Bill had watched the exchange. He wore a grin as he slipped through a second door and walked out the shack.

Dipper turned as he felt another presence behind him. All fear transformed into annoyance when he caught sight of the grinning man standing behind him.

"What do you want, Bill?" Dipper asked as he turned and continued on his way.

"Oh, poor little Pinetree, no one to accompany him on his little quest," Bill taunted. He put his hand down on the top of Dipper's head to better accentuate their height difference.

Dipper turned and pointed at the demon. "Leave me alone, Bill, you can't do anything to me. So go make yourself useful somewhere else."

Bill mocked fear. "Oh no, Pinetree is angry, whatever shall I do?" He laughed causing Dipper to growl.

The boy stomped away making Bill laugh harder. Dipper looked over his shoulder to see the demon marching up alongside him.

"Go away, Bill," Dipper groaned.

"Nope," Bill sang.

The two walked in silence for about a minute. All the while Dipper seethed.

"I've missed you, Pinetree," Bill said. He put his arm around Dipper's neck causing the boy to yelp. "Who else can I pick on so easily?"

"Get off of me!" Dipper shouted and stomped on Bill's foot.

The demon fell down and grabbed the stinging appendage all while laughing. Dipper glared at the creature then continued on his way.

Bill jumped up and followed after, slightly limping on his right foot. Dipper hoped that he left a good sized bruise.

"What do you want anyway?" the teenager asked.

"The same as you, kiddo," Bill replied. He looked up at the clouds. "For Fordsy to go back to researching."

Dipper sighed as he thought of how Ford blew off his idea.

"Why did he stop?" Dipper asked.

"After me and Stano almost got killed by an ice spirit," Bill answered.

"Why would he care what happened to you?" Dipper spat.

"Ouch!" Bill cried and put his hand over his heart despite still wearing a smile. He ruffled the boy's hair beneath his hat much to Dipper's chagrin. "But I may have warmed up to ol' Fordsy to some degree." He laughed at his own pun that only made the teen roll his eyes.

Dipper turned and faced Bill. Their eyes met and in that moment Bill could see the fire behind Dipper's.

"What are you trying to get out of his research?" Dipper growled.

Bill shrugged. "Just want him back to his old, exciting self," the blond answered.

Dipper halfway shut his eyes. "Why are you suddenly so concerned with my grunkle's happiness?" the boy inquired.

"Why wouldn't I care about my own boyf..." Bill stopped himself from nearly spilling the secret a second time in one morning. "I just do." He put his hands on his hips and leaned down so his face was on the same level as Dipper's. "Is it so hard to believe I changed?"

"You might have everyone else fooled, but not me," Dipper snapped. _Not again_ , he added in his head.

"Eh, fair enough," Bill said with another shrug.

Dipper didn't remove his glare. He stepped forward and grabbed Bill by the center of his shirt. The demon was caught off guard by the sudden aggression.

"I don't care if everyone else likes you, if you hurt Grunkle Ford at all, I will do what we should've the day we ended your apocalypse," Dipper threatened.

Bill blinked. His baffled expression quickly transformed into a smirk.

"Well done, Pinetree," Bill said with a laugh. "I like the darker side of you."

Dipper's breathing hitched. He released his hold on Bill and swiftly turned. The boy pulled his own journal out of his pocket in addition to the pen incase something caught their eye.

Bill smoothed the wrinkles out of his shirt. The fabric was slightly stained by the residue left behind by whatever the teen had eaten earlier.

Deeper into the woods they trekked.


	73. The Decaying Shack

**Well, everybody, it's chapter seventy three. It's time for some long overdue Bill and Dipper bonding. Or at least as close to bonding as it can get with those two.**

 **Several people were asking about the brush, it's just something Kellen left behind as payment for letting him and Barr stay the night.**

 **Thank you to I Am SPOON, Energy witch, Whiteling, Insert Name Here, SonderManatee, Ella Le Hissy, DiamondLuna2, Nom, and Firefox for your reviews of the last chapter.**

* * *

The two walked in silence. Dipper was still annoyed that Bill chose to tag along, but he was at least grateful that he had an accomplice in his mission.

Light shone through the collection of trees. What remained of snow dripped in puddles, and occasionally on the adventurer's heads. Bill opened his mouth to allow the crisp water to fall into his mouth. Some splattered over his chin and nose, but the majority helped to quench his thirst.

Dipper moved in quick strides. He kept his eyes peeled for anything out of the ordinary. In the summer the strange creatures and happenings of the town were all over the place. Now that it was the very beginning of spring, Dipper wondered if the weather had anything to do with the absence of anything supernatural.

"Any idea what you're looking for, Pinetree?" Bill asked.

"Something to prove to Grunkle Ford that not all anomalies are dangerous," Dipper answered.

"He knows that, Pinetree," Bill said. He pushed a branch out of his way. Pellets of snow fell atop his head. "He's just being a human right now, what with your mortality and all."

"You're human now too," Dipper spat.

Bill opened his mouth to protest when he remembered that he was bound in human form. He glanced down at the markings on his pinky. With a sigh he recalled Victor's warning that he would eventually become a full human. Bill hoped he was long dead before that happened.

Dipper tripped over a root and landed face down. His journal landed a few feet in front of him. From where he lie on the ground he heard Bill's laughter. The boy glanced back to see Bill leaning on a massive tree, bent over guffawing.

The brunet stood up and dusted the dirt from his pants. He snatched his hat from where it tumbled and placed it back over his head. He sent a glare in Bill's direction while the blond wiped a tear from his eye.

"It's not that funny," Dipper growled.

"No, it's funny," Bill argued.

Again Dipper gritted his teeth. He grabbed the journal and stuffed it back in his jacket pocket.

Bill moved from the immense tree covered in vines. He followed on after the Pines boy, laughing under his breath. Dipper seethed at the muffled sound originating from the demon.

Something whipped around Bill's wrist. He winced at the sting then looked down to see one of the vines from that tree encircling his arm. He pulled only for the vine to tighten.

Calling upon his magic Bill yanked the vine from the tree. The severed vine was tossed to the ground. It bounced twice and then shriveled.

The tree swayed and growled, causing Bill to step back. Dipper turned at the noise and his eyes widened when the vines wrapped around him.

"What did you do?" Dipper shouted.

"I didn't do a damn thing!" Bill replied as vines surrounded both of his legs.

"Trees don't attack for no reason!" Dipper argued.

"Have you asked every tree in the world?" Bill retorted.

He summoned the flames and exploded the vines that had captured him. Two more took their place. A third wrapped around his left arm and two bound his right one.

Dipper swatted at the approaching vines with his journal. Another one shot out and knocked the book from his hands. A thick vine smacked the boy in the center of the face. Dipper fell to the ground, allowing time for the vines to surround all four appendages and his waist. Blood dripped from the injury on his forehead.

"Help!" Dipper screamed.

"I'm kinda tied up at the moment," Bill replied as he struggled against the plant that held him in place. He ripped another vine loose. "Oh, Sixer, you picked one hell of a day not to join us." He muttered a spell that melted the vine. The tree growled and whipped back the remaining half of the vine Bill deformed.

There was nothing in any of Ford's journals that spoke on that tree. Bill shut his eyes hoping he could think of a weakness. He knitted his brows and clenched his teeth, but nothing came. Three more wrapped around his waist and a fourth encircled his left thigh. A fifth coiled around his head and the tip aimed for his eye.

Bill grinned. He let the energy build up within him. In one burst he released the energy in the form of flames. The blue fire crisped each of the vines that surrounded his body. The charred pieces fell to the ground.

Another shot out and encircled his arm. Bill sent an energy wave through the vine. Both he and Dipper watched the blue light travel to the tree. In an explosion the majority of the bark splintered. Debris rained over the two. A large hunk of bark sliced Bill on the cheek.

"Yes! Again!" Dipper shouted as the vines surrounding him loosened enough for him to pull himself free. Several pieces snapped and fell at his feet. "One more should do it."

"Gladly," said Bill with a maniacal grin.

New vines emerged from the fresh openings in the tree. Dipper grimaced at them slithering like a hundred green and brown snakes surveying their prey.

"Hurry! Now!" Dipper shouted.

Before he could summon the energy, a vine crept behind Bill and wrapped around his neck. Bill's eyes shot open. It squeezed, cutting off air supply. Bill clawed at the vines to no avail. Another set bound his hands together. He fell to the ground, gasping for oxygen. The vine tightened-it threatened to squish his windpipe.

"Bill!" Dipper cried. He pulled against the vines. A new one entangled itself around his arm. Dipper slid free from his jacket. He watched with wide eyes as the vines mashed the fabric into a ball.

Three more vines extended for Dipper. He suddenly got an idea.

Dipper ran around the tree while the vines followed. The boy waited for the assault on the other side. As soon as the two sets of vines met they tangled within each other. Another party came his way. Just like the last few, they too knotted with the other vines.

Dipper grinned at his success. One look at Bill proved there was no time for celebration. The boy slid over and with his switchblade sliced the vines that surrounded Bill's neck. The demon inhaled a lung full of air then sat up while Dipper worked on the one that trapped his hands.

"Never thought I'd see the day you'd help to free me, Pinetree," said Bill.

Dipper glared at Bill. "You know I can just leave you like this." With that Dipper put the blade away and pocketed it in his pants.

"Hey! No! Wait!" Bill cried, but Dipper moved on without him.

With a huff Bill moved to his feet. He followed after the thirteen-year-old with his bound hands in front of him. He used another bit of magic to burn the plant that had tied him. He rotated his now free wrists and wiggled his fingers.

"Why didn't you just do that to the other one?" Dipper nagged.

"Well excuse me for not being able to focus because I was having the life strangled out of me," Bill spat.

Dipper rolled his eyes. "I thought you couldn't do magic anymore," he said.

"I can still do little things," Bill replied and pointed back to where the tree writhed while trying to untangle itself. "But nothing big." He frowned and added in a softer tone, "That includes healing."

Dipper found himself speechless. He glanced over to see Bill looking down at the slashes in his shirt along with the lacerations on his arms. A few lines of red slightly stained the white fabric. Dipper surveyed his own injuries. Ford would ask questions, and if he happened to miss them, Mabel would certainly notice and inquire the reason his face and arms were all bruised up.

The younger male opened the journal to a free page and pulled a spare pen from his jeans pocket. Now that they were a safe distance from the plant that tried to murder them, he turned to get a good look at the struggling tree. With a huge grin he drew a rough sketch of the creature.

"Are those squiggles supposed to be vines?" Bill asked from where he peered over Dipper's shoulder. The boy jumped and glared at his companion. Bill laughed and pointed to the vines. "Just put a dot for an eye right there, and it'll look like a big, fat snake."

Dipper snapped his journal closed, nearly pinching Bill's finger in the process. The blond moved his hand and continued to laugh.

"So I can't draw, who cares?" Dipper defended.

"Hey, so sensitive," Bill said raising his hands in defeat.

"When we stop I'll fill in the details," Dipper said.

"Okay, Ford Jr.," Bill commented. Dipper looked back at Bill with a raised eyebrow. "What? You and Ol' Fordsy are so much alike. It's like you're a kid him."

Dipper smiled. He wasn't sure if Bill meant it as a compliment, but it still felt nice.

The passed a few pine trees, many of which had snow clinging to them for dear life. Bill considered pelting the boy with a snowball, but decided he would save that for later.

"Hey, look at that," Dipper said.

A few feet away hidden in the woods was a small shack. From the looks of it the majority of the roof had caved in. It made the boy shiver to think of what critters made nests inside. Most likely the floorboards were all rotten.

"I don't remember seeing this before," Dipper said.

"It was inhabited back in the seventies," Bill supplied. "Sixer and Fiddlecrackers used to stop in for snacks, and had conversations with the man who used to live there."

Dipper tilted his head to get a different angle of the crumbling building. The windows were boarded up. The rain damage alone supplied enough of a warning.

"He never mentioned it before," Dipper said.

"Yeah, I don't doubt it," Bill replied. He recalled one of Ford's memories he used to freely run through.

The boy glanced back at the older male then returned his attention to the shack. He stepped forward.

* * *

Mabel walked into the kitchen with a yawn. Waddles followed closely at her feet. The girl jumped up the chair across from Stan. She wore a handmade sweater with a smiling kitten face in the center.

The man scratched his side while gulping down coffee. He held a newspaper in his hand. He pushed the plate meant for Mabel in front of her.

Mabel's eye caught the newspaper's title. "You don't buy _Gravity Falls Gossiper_ anymore?" she asked.

Stan fidgeted. He placed the paper down on the table. "Yeah, long story short, Toby ain't in the newspaper business anymore."

The girl's eyes lit up. "He finally got his big break?" she squeaked at the thought of him performing on stage.

"Not exactly," Stan said. He took a long sip of his coffee. "He died." Mabel's smile fell. Stan pointed in her direction. "Whatever you do, don't bring it up to Wendy. And I mean it, kid."

Her curiosity was peaked, but she agreed to never inquire information directly from Wendy. She pulled her plate closer to her and decided she would ask Bill later. Half the toast was tossed next to Waddles. The pig wasted no time lapping it up.

Mabel's eyes landed on the second story on the front page. She gasped and snatched up the discarded newspaper. Her eyes brightened and her smile returned.

"Grunkle Stan! A carnival!" Mabel exclaimed. She turned the paper around and shoved it in her great-uncle's face. The black and white image showed a ferris wheel and a balloon stand with the words: _Sanderson Carnival This Weekend_. She flipped the paper around again to read the dates. "Grunkle Stan it's this weekend. Can we go? Please?"

Stan shrugged. "I don't see why not."

"Yes!" Mabel cheered. She looked around and noticed for the first time that none of the others were present. "Where's Dipper? And Bill? And Grunkle Ford?"

"Ford's in the lab," Stan said nodding to the door. "Your brother and Bill left about a half hour ago. Looking for monsters." Stan shook his head. "He's followin' in Ford's footsteps."

Mabel sighed. She then realized what Stan said and sat up straight. "Wait? Dipper and Bill? Hanging out? Getting along?"

"I guess," Stan answered. "Or stranglin' each other," he added under his breath.

Mabel clapped her hands and wiggled. She hopped up on her chair and looked out the window. She stared out at the woods. Deep in her heart she hoped that during their journey her brother and friend could put aside their past and become friends.

The two heard a knock on the front door. Mabel jumped down from her chair.

"That's Candy and Grenda!" Mabel exclaimed. "They're gonna help me find a cute veil and shoes for Lazy Susan." Mabel pulled a sketchpad out of the bag she hung on the hook by the backdoor. "Based on which of my designs she picks."

The visitor knocked a second time.

Stan flipped through Mabel's potential designs for Susan. While the creativity was there, most of the dresses would look silly on his bride-to-be.

"Don't you have something a little plainer?" Stan asked.

The knock sounded a third time.

Mabel gasped. "Grunkle Stan, are you saying the woman who wants to spend her life with you deserves a plain, boring dress?"

"That's what we are," Stan replied. He groaned then added, "She don't need nothin' fancy. We're a couple of old people gettin' hitched, no need dressin' her like a princess."

Mabel pouted.

Stan let out a heavy sigh. He held his hand over his face for a few seconds then said softer, "Mabel, I want this wedding to be cheap," Stan reminded her. "The cheaper the better."

Right then the visitor knocked harder than the previous times.

"Can't hear you, Grunkle Stan, gotta go, bye!" Mabel replied and dashed for the door.

The door was swung open. Mabel greeted her guests with a huge smile. That smile quickly vanished and was replaced with surprise at seeing the white-haired boy on the other side.

"Uh, hi, Mabel," Gideon said with a nervous grin.

"Gideon?" Mabel asked. She stepped outside and shut the door behind her. "What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you," he said and grabbed her hand.

"Whoa! No!" Mabel shouted and pulled her hand free.

Gideon held his hands up in defense while apologizing. One look in his eyes and she could tell that he truly was sorry for all he had done the previous summer.

Dipper had told her after they went back home for the beginning of the school year how Gideon had gave up claim to Mabel and turned on Bill. Afterwards she learned that Gideon had spent time in the hospital following Weirdmageddon. A part of her felt guilty for not at least sending him a card, or even a get well text.

"Mabel, this is important," Gideon said. Mabel accompanied him down the stairs. The two stood at the entrance pathway of the Mystery Shack. Gideon patted his perfect hair. "Social services has been asking about your family."

"What?" Mabel asked.

"She suspects abuse," the boy answered. "Mabel, please, if you're in any danger?" Gideon clenched his fist. While he made his peace with the twins, he still wasn't a fan of Stanley Pines.

"No!" Mabel cried. "My grunkles take good care of me, and my brother, and Bill."

She stopped when she saw Gideon's eyes widened. She bit down on her lip and wondered if it was a mistake to mention the former dream demon's name.

"So he is here?" Gideon asked.

"He's not," Mabel said subconsciously blocking the entrance to the shack. "He left with Dipper."

By the look on Gideon's face it was apparent he didn't believe her.

Mabel decided to change the subject. "How do you remember Bill?" Ford had only spared a select few from having their memories erased. Thus far no one else in town save those few even recalled a dream of the four day apocalypse.

"I was hopin' you could tell me," Gideon replied. "Everyone else thinks I'm crazy." He grinned. "But now I'm a hundred percent certain I didn't dream it up."

Mabel thought for a second. "Maybe it's because you made a deal with him," she offered.

"That is a possibility," Gideon said and tapped his chin. He looked up at the door. "Maybe I'll stick around and ask that demon myself."

Mabel gasped. She didn't know what time Dipper and Bill would return, but she would make sure Gideon was not present to question them.

She pushed him away from her grunkles' house. "Look, Gideon, I'm expecting company."

"I am company, and you're not bein' hospitable," Gideon complained. He straightened out his blazer. "I came to warn ya this social worker is investigatin' your uncles for abusin' that Bill." Under his breath Gideon grumbled, "Though I think he deserves it."

Mabel couldn't quite make out the last thing Gideon said. She figured it was for the best, for the look on his face clued her in that it wasn't well wishes for Bill.

"Now that you and Dipper are here, she'll be askin' more questions," Gideon warned.

Mabel narrowed her eyes. "So why is she asking you of all people?"

"Don't know," Gideon responded. "But I'll tell ya this, she became interested in talkin' with me when I told her the town weren't destroyed by no earthquake."

"No, you didn't," Mabel said with a shake of her head.

Gideon glared at the girl. "Speakin' of which, why didn't you correct anyone?"

Mabel avoided eye contact with Gideon and gritted her teeth.

He moved closer. "You obviously remember Bill, but you didn't think it strange that everyone else couldn't?" the boy inquired.

Mabel shrugged. She put on her cutest smile. "Dunno, Gideon," she said. Her cutesy grin met with Gideon's scowl. "But isn't it better this way?" She waved her hand and blew her lips. "I mean why bring back everyone's bad memories?" She nudged Gideon in the side making the boy giggle. "Besides it got you out of jail, right?"

"How-how'd you know that?" Gideon asked when he stopped laughing.

"Soos told me," she revealed. She shrugged again and added, "Everyone's complimenting you helping." She folded her hands and gave him a sweet smile. "Everyone likes you again." She gently punched him in the arm. "And I think you earned it."

Gideon smiled. His cheeks turned pink. Mabel congratulated herself on her performance. She wondered if she should pursue an acting career.

"I promise no one's getting hurt here...on purpose," said Mabel.

The two exchanged phone numbers as Mabel wanted to be in the loop if anymore questions were asked.

The sound of approaching bicycles clued Mabel in that her friends were approaching. She saw the outline of Candy on her mint green bike and Grenda on the pink dirt bike waving in the distance. Mabel put on a false smile and greeted the girls.

"I'll call you later," Mabel promised.

Gideon's heart skipped and he blushed despite knowing that Mabel had no intention of getting back together with him. He knew deep down that it would take much more than a few good acts to win her back, as well as the realization that she might never want him.

"How 'bout we talk at the carnival this weekend?" Gideon asked.

Mabel watched the girls closing in. She turned back to Gideon and nodded.

"I'm going with my family, but I don't think they'll mind you meeting us there," Mabel lied.

Gideon smiled. He bowed his head at Mabel then took off back in the direction of the bus station. Both Candy and Grenda watched the boy pass them as they parked their bikes in front of the Mystery Shack.

"What is Gideon doing here?" Candy asked. "I thought you and him were on bad terms."

"Is he causin' trouble?" Grenda bellowed. "Do I need to put him in his place?" She waved her fist.

Mabel shook her head and waved her hands. "No, no, he just stopped by to apologize."

The other two girls bought her story. Mabel tried to rationalize her lie by telling herself it was a half truth.

"I'm ready to start wedding planning!" Grenda exclaimed. "Beautiful dresses and vows of eternal love-how romantic."

"Oh me too," Candy added. She reached into her purse and pulled out seven different fabric alternatives for veils. "Surely she'll like one of these."

"Those are so pretty," Mabel cooed. "Okay, girls, let's get going."

Mabel held the sketchpad close to her chest. Although she wore a smile, deep down she couldn't shake Gideon's warning.

* * *

Carefully the boy walked up the two stairs to the front door. The whole time he held his breath expecting the steps to collapse underneath his weight.

Dipper stood on his tiptoes and wiped away the dust on the plaque hanging in the top center of the door. The name read: Wilson. He reached down and turned the doorknob, half expecting the door to fall atop him.

The knob released the latch. Dipper pushed allowing the light from the outside to filter in. He took a step into the musty foyer and coughed at the dust kicked up by his shoes. From behind Bill entered.

Dipper reached into his pocket and pulled out a flashlight. The thin beam led their way inside. The rotted board snapped when the boy stepped upon it. With a scream Dipper fell through. In a split second he gripped onto the sturdier board and called for help while his legs dangled over the basement. Bill grabbed the boy by his ribs and hoisted him out of the damaged floor.

Once put on secure flooring Dipper patted dust from his pants. He groaned at having dropped his flashlight during his fall.

"Not a problem, Pinetree," Bill said and summoned a blue flame.

"Maybe you're not such a bust after all," said Dipper.

Bill closed his fist and the flame vanished. With his nose in the air he walked away from Pines.

"Real funny, Bill, but you need light too," Dipper said.

"Au contraire, Piney boy," Bill said with a laugh. He looked over his shoulder to display his glowing gold eyes.

"Bill!" Dipper cried when the outline of the taller man walked out of his view.

Dipper crossed his arms knowing that the demon only bluffed. A few more seconds and Dipper ran after Bill calling his name. He smacked into another body. The boy screamed and raised his arms. He calmed at the sight of gold irises.

"Watch your step," Bill warned as he stepped over large slabs of wood that used to be the ceiling. "Or not," he added with a laugh. "It'll be much more amusing if you don't."

Dipper looked down. Using the light from the flame atop Bill's hands he carefully climbing over the debris. He prayed his tetanus shot was up to date. A beetle crawled through the wreckage. The boy felt uneasy with the possibility of snakes slithering beneath his feet.

The vast space led Dipper to believe they stood in what once was the living room. What shredded remains of a couch sat a few feet over. By the corner what had been a chair had finally rotted and the damp pieces lay on the floor.

"I wonder what happened here," Dipper commented.

"Snowstorm," Bill answered. Dipper looked over at the light bearer. Bill continued, "Yeah, boring. No foul play." He chuckled then said, "A bad storm in the winter of 1978 caused the roof to cave in. Crushed the child. Phone lines were down and your fancy cells didn't exist."

They passed into the ruins of the kitchen. The wallpaper was peeled back and mold covered one whole side, while spreading onto the two adjacent ones. Plants thrived around the rotted dinette set.

The cabinets were dusty. What little he could see through the glass cabinet doors showed that the dishes appeared to be in good condition. Most likely they were dusty and possibly the breeding ground for a few insects.

This room was likely the same one that Bill mentioned Ford and Fiddleford visited and partook in snacks with the home's owner. Now the boy wondered why Ford never mentioned a friend from town.

"When the rescuers finally arrived they saw the mother and sister desperately trying to dig him out," said Bill. "By then it was no use. All the bones in his body were splintered."

"That's terrible," Dipper replied.

"The mother had to be forced away," Bill continued. "By the time they got to the hospital the teenage girl had caught pneumonia. She blamed her husband for building this shoddy shack and left. Don't know what happened to the father. No one's seen him since."

The boy put a hand over his chest. He wondered how close he came to putting himself in that same situation. Never before had it occurred to him how his family would be affected if he suddenly died.

"How do you know all this?" Dipper asked.

"Oh, I was around," Bill said with a laugh. He pointed to the side of his head. "In Ol' Fordsy's brain."

Dipper shivered. The memories of Bill's possession surfaced.

Dipper glanced over at a mirror. He wiped away a layer of dust to see his own face staring back at him. Over to the right he caught the reflection of another boy standing behind him. Dipper jumped and turned to see the figure flee.

The teenager ran after the stranger. Bill jumped up in alarm and called for Dipper to wait. The request never reached Dipper's ears.

He turned a sharp corner to slam face first into a door that led to the basement. Dipper turned the knob twice to discover it was locked. By that time Bill caught up with him.

Bill noticed the huge bruise on Dipper's face and laughed. Dipper ignored Bill and pushed on the door. It wouldn't budge. The hinges seemed to be in the only thing in the house in stable condition.

"Figures," Dipper groaned.

"Want me to break it down?" Bill asked as the flames around his fist increased.

"No need," Dipper said with a wave of his hand. He reached into his pants pocket to retrieve his wallet. In one of the pouches was the president's key. The key was inserted into the lock and in one turn the door opened.

"Nifty," Bill commented and reached for the key.

Dipper pulled it out of Bill's reach causing the demon to stumble. His weight pushed the door open wider and nearly fell down the stairs.

"Those steps will probably kill us," Dipper said, debating whether or not it was worth the risk.

"That's the fun, Pinetree," Bill exclaimed.

With the flames lighting the way Bill jumped on the first step. Dipper shut his eyes. The step only creaked. Slowly the boy opened his eyes and poked his head into the stairway. Bill took off down the stairs at a fast pace. With a sigh and a quick prayer for safety Dipper followed after Bill.

Dipper's foot broke through the third step from the bottom. He yelped and used the handrail to pull himself free. Ignoring the pain in his ankle Dipper rushed down the last few stairs and stood next to Bill.

A few feet ahead of them shone a light. Dipper realized it was the flashlight he lost minutes ago. He rushed forward and picked it up. Bill then extinguished the flames. His head spun, but elected not to mention it.

Dipper used the flashlight to look around. Papers littered the floor. Dipper picked one up and shone the flashlight over it. The page showed aging and was partially frayed. He read what seemed to be apologetic poetry. He leaned over and selected another page from the floor. It crinkled in his hand as he stood back up. In the same handwriting as the previous one the author wrote: _My eternal regrets_ over and over.

A few more pages were collected, all reflecting the same apologetic tone. The flashlight illuminated a pile of beer, whiskey, and vodka bottles piled up in the corner. He picked one up and examined it to find it empty. The same was true of the second. When Dipper touched the third the bottles on the bottom rolled away causing the others simultaneously move, each one clanking against the others.

About a yard ahead Dipper noticed a desk. He placed the pages atop the desk then shone the light on the flashlight on the a bulky object sitting in the chair. He shrieked and fell backwards. The flashlight hit the floor and shut off.

Bill rushed to Dipper and helped him up. Dipper gripped Bill's arm and pointed at the lump sitting in the chair. Again Bill summoned his flames and the two looked upon the skeleton resting its skull on the desk surface with the right arm in front of the head. A pen sat in the right hand over a stack of unfinished papers. A half empty bottle of Jack Daniel's sat over on the left corner.

"How long has he been here?" Dipper whispered.

Bill leaned closer to get a better look. All of the skin had decayed leaving only bones in its wake. "Oh, I'd say a long time," he replied.

"Who-who is he?" Dipper asked, already knowing the answer himself.

"I have a good idea," Bill said. He pulled the pen from the skeleton's fingers. The pinky bone snapped off.

"Why'd you do that?" Dipper cried. Bill shrugged. "No! Put it back."

"Yeesh, what's your problem, kid?" Bill asked.

"Just put it back," Dipper repeated. "It's not yours. These are his thoughts, his pen. Just put it back."

Dipper kept his glare on Bill. With a sigh Bill complied with the boy's demands. The pen was placed back inside the curved fingers. Without the support of the last bone the end of the pen slanted away from the paper.

"There, you happy?" Bill snapped.

Dipper shook his head. He looked around at the numerous papers lying about him.

"This whole thing is wrong," the teen lamented.

With a deep breath Dipper looked upon the skeleton. The door to the basement was locked from the inside. The rusty bowl that had once probably contained food that had long since been ingested (whether by the man himself, or other creatures dwelling in the house). The angle showed the man had likely died in his sleep.

Dipper wondered if anyone ever filed a missing person's report for him. According to Bill's story no one knew what happened to him. Dipper looked back at the corpse with the lingering question of why no one ever thought to check his house. Even if they did, why did no one think to look in the basement.

"I-uh...I don't want to be here anymore," Dipper said unable to take his eyes off the skeleton.

"Who are you?" said a voice from behind.

The two spun around to see a boy about seven or eight standing a few feet away from them. He was dressed in loose pants with suspenders over a striped shirt. His hair was worn a little past his ears. The most surprising feature was that he was void of color and transparent.

Dipper was dumbfounded. Bill stared on with intrigue.

Again the ghost asked, "Who are you?"

* * *

 **This looks like a good place to stop. I had intended to make this all one chapter, but it's getting long, especially since I added the bit with Mabel and Gideon in this chapter.**

 **Yes, not much BillFord here, but some bonding with Bill and Dipper. Also, it was time for a mystery chapter too. I hope you all enjoyed.**


	74. Lost Apologies

**In the last chapter Dipper and Bill stumbled upon a ghost child. What will happen now?**

 **Thank you to Whiteling, Energy witch, DiamondLuna2, SonderManatee, The Echoing Scream, Insert Name Here, and I Am SPOON for your reviews on the last chapter.**

 **I Am SPOON: That would actually be a funny story to write. This chapter takes place in 2013, so Pokemon Go didn't exist yet. However, I can probably do that in a future chapter of Pacifica at the Shack (takes place three years after this one).**

 **Insert Name Here: No, Ford is not going to be happy about that. Yes, Bill enjoys picking on Dipper.**

* * *

"Who are you?" the boy asked a third time.

Dipper looked over at Bill then shakily stepped forward. "I'm-I'm Dipper Pines," he said. "And that's Bill," he added pointing to the man behind him.

Bill stepped ahead of Dipper and extended his arm. "Nice to meet you, Dylan Wilson."

The ghost gasped. "You know my name?"

Bill shrugged. "I'm a friend of Ford Pines," he answered.

Dylan's face lit up. He smiled at Dipper, "Are you related to Mr. Ford?" he asked.

Dipper's mouth hung open for a few seconds before he remembered that he introduced himself with his last name. He nodded. "I'm his great-nephew." He stared at the transparent boy for a few seconds more. "How do you know Ford?"

"He's my daddy's friend," Dylan replied and pointed to the skeleton at the desk. The child's smile faded. "But Daddy can't talk to me anymore."

"I'm so sorry," said Dipper. He lowered his head.

"Maybe you can talk to him," Dylan suggested.

Dipper waved his hands. "I uh...don't think I can really..."

The teen glanced back at the corpse on the other side of the desk. He suddenly wondered if there was a possibility that the soul still lurked inside the bones.

"He's trapped there," Dylan said pointing to the desk.

Dipper gulped. He looked at the apparition then slowly made his way over to the skeleton in the chair. He reached out his hand while his heart felt like it would burst through his skin at any moment. Fingers touched the tattered, moth-eaten cloth.

A hand clamped on Dipper's shoulder with a yell. Dipper spun around screaming, with his arms waving in the air. He gripped at his hat with wide eyes and his mouth open as he attempted to catch his breath.

From the right he heard cackling. The teen turned to see Bill on the ground, curled in a ball laughing. He pounded his fist on the floor twice then rolled on his back. His arms clutched at his stomach.

"You should've seen your face, Pinetree," Bill squealed in between laughs.

"Real mature, Bill," Dipper chided after he regained his ability to talk.

Bill halfway sat up, using his hands to balance himself. "Oh come on, it was the perfect opportunity."

From the other side of the desk Dylan laughed. His eyes met with Dipper's and he silenced himself.

"Casey used to do that to me all the time," the ghost stated. His smile fell. "But I can't talk to her anymore either."

With a deep breath Dipper reached out his hand again. He sent a glare in Bill's direction who held up his hands in defense. Dipper shook the corspe. The bones rattled. Dipper shook harder and called his name.

The teen jumped back when the skeleton fell to the ground. The bones shattered and Dipper shook his head, apologizing to both Mr. Herbert Wilson and Dylan. The pen that had previously been in Herbert's hand rolled off the desk and bounced twice before landing still on the floor.

A dim blue light caught everyone's attention. The glowing orb transformed into the figure of a middle-aged man. He looked distraught as he picked the pen from the floor and scribbled on the paper. A meaty hand clamped over his mouth and chin. The spirit looked down and buried his face in his folded arms while weeping loudly.

"Daddy," Dylan said and slowly approached the man.

Herbert didn't hear him. He continued to wail and sob. Dylan put his hand atop his father's arm. His fingers passed through Herbert's arm and the boy backed away.

He looked up at Dipper with downcast eyes. "He can't hear me anymore."

Dipper swallowed and approached the ghost. He reached out his hand and tapped the cool, mist-like apparition. The bearded ghost gasped and looked into the eyes of the thirteen-year-old. His transparent eyes switched over to Bill.

"Visitors?" Herbert asked. "I haven't had visitors in a long time." The ghost stood and stumbled. He caught his balance on the desk, causing it to rattle. The bottle of whiskey knocked to the ground and shattered. "That was my last good one," he lamented.

Unknowing, Dipper moved closer to Bill. The demon stepped an inch in front of the boy incase the specter became volatile.

Herbert picked up the smashed framed photo that he had recently slept on. Shards of glass sprinkled on the floor. A family photo of himself, his ex-wife, and his late children smiled back at him. The ghost traced his loved ones' faces.

"My Loretta," Herbert said and his eyes watered once more. He let the frame fall to the floor. The structure snapped and the photo fell out. "I wonder if I should try to call her again."

Dipper twisted his lips. He rubbed the back of his head. "I don't think that's possible for a number of reasons."

Herbert sighed and slumped down in the rickety chair. He buried his face in his hands. "I've tried to talk to her since...it happened." He wiped ghostly tears from his face. "She refuses to see me."

Dipper's heart broke. He put his hand on the burly apparition's shoulder and attempted to pat it. Herbert felt like a mixture of mist and loose strings of cotton candy.

His glowing hands picked up a handful of the papers. "I've written hundreds of apologies." His voice cracked. Again he sobbed. "It won't fix what happened. It can't turn back the clock."

From the corner Dylan watched with soaked eyes. He leaned against the wall and lowered his head. Dipper saw the boy's back quickly rise and fall. For a moment he wondered if he should ask for the time machine once more.

Herbert lifted his head. "She blames me for not building a stronger home," he lamented. The blue glow switched to red. Herbert slung the desk across the basement. It broke into seven pieces the instant it hit the wall. "And she is right."

Dipper jumped back. He realized he didn't have his backpack on him with any tools he could possibly use to protect himself from spirits. Bill jumped into action. The blue flames surrounded his hands incase Herbert chose to take his anger out on Ford's nephew.

The ghost's aura switched back to blue. "She won't forgive me," Herbert finally said.

"It's been thirty years," Dipper said. He put a hand on Herbert's arm. "She has to by now."

"Thirty?" Herbert questioned. He looked at the child with confusion written on his face. His eyes landed on the skeleton lying in pieces on the floor. It wore his coat.

He picked up a shard of the glass bottle from the floor. For the first time since the late seventies he looked upon his reflection.

"All this time wasted," Herbert cried.

Dipper moved towards the ghost again. "It's time to move on," he said. He recalled when Mabel said those exact words to him three times during his past. Each time she had been correct. For extra measure he added, "It was an accident. It wasn't your fault."

"But if I..." Herbert began.

"You can't help what happened in the past," Bill spoke up, unsure why he even considered intervening in something that didn't involve him. He put his hand on Dipper's shoulder. "The kid's right, it's time for you to move on."

"Kids," Dipper said. His eyes lit up. He looked into Herbert's eyes and added, "Your children are waiting for you."

Herbert put his hand against his non-existant heart. Fresh tears lined his cheeks. Dipper heard the child crying from across the room.

"My little Dylan," he cried. "And sweet Casey." He nodded. The papers were collected into his massive hands. "I meant to send them to her, but never did."

"We can send them for you," Bill offered.

Both Dipper and Herbert stared at the demon. Bill himself was alarmed at what he suggested. However, it was too late to take it back as Dipper had already heard.

The Pines boy nodded at Herbert. "Yes, leave it to us. Do you have an address?"

Herbert nodded. He pushed back some empty pages to find a notecard with Loretta's new address. He looked over at his sweetheart's residence somewhere other than the house he built with his own hands. The card was handed over to Dipper, in addition to the papers.

"Dylan's been waiting for you for a long time," Dipper whispered.

For the first time in over three decades Dylan came into view. Had Herbert possessed a pair of lungs they would have malfunctioned. The child ran over and embraced his father. Herbert picked the boy up and wrapped his colossal arms around him.

Bill suggested that he and Dipper leave before the sappiness of the moment made him throw up his breakfast. Dipper agreed. The two living beings turned to make their exit when Herbert asked them to wait.

The ghost knelt down and looked into Dipper's eyes to thank him. He then stopped when a thought hit him. "You look familiar," Herbert said in a low voice. He pondered what the teen had said about a thirty year gap. "But that's not possible?"

"I heard you were friends with my great-uncle Stanford Pines," Dipper replied.

Herbert smiled. "Yes. Pines." He chuckled. "Good man, even if he was too smart for his own good."

Dipper laughed. Twice he had heard Stan say the exact same thing regarding Ford. He suddenly wondered if anyone thought that about him.

"Thank you both," Herbert said. He took hold of his son's hand. The boy looked up at his father in ecstasy. In a blue flash both spirits vanished.

The two were left in dark silence. Dipper crinkled the papers in his hands. Bill lit the way and both cllimbed the steps to the ground floor.

The light penetrating the decaying structure was welcomed. Both explorers had to shield their eyes from the blinding sunlight. The musty smell encircled them.

"Oh, man, I can't wait to write about this," Dipper squealed.

"Whatever you say, Ford Jr." Bill teased.

Dipper never heard him. He looked over the address that Herbert had supplied him with. Loretta lived in a town called Rayant Grove, Oregon. Dipper slammed the manuscripts in Bill's hands and pulled out his cellular to look up that town.

"She only lives two towns away from here," Dipper cried. He looked over at Bill as they exited the condemned shack. "I think she deserves a personal visit."

"Yeah, good idea, Pinetree," Bill replied with a roll of his eyes. "And how do you propose we do that when I can't go ten miles away from Fordsy?"

"Oh yeah," Dipper said and rubbed the back of his head.

There was only one option. The two headed back through the woods for the Mystery Shack.

* * *

Bill and Dipper greeted the Mystery Shack crew as they walked into the gift shop. Dipper laughed and hugged Wendy. She ripped the hat from his head and ruffled his unkempt hair. The boy gasped at the potential of her exposing his birthmark.

Stan and Soos watched on in amusement. Wendy leaned against the counter and shared that nothing of interest had happened since the boy's last visit. The three men in the room could testify otherwise, but chose not to speak on it.

Ford walked in from the kitchen. He went to greet the two when he saw that both Bill and Dipper were bruised, cut, and scraped. His great-nephew walked with a bit of a limp.

"Where have you two been?" Ford inquired.

"Oh my gosh, Grunkle Ford, you're not gonna believe it," Dipper exclaimed. He pointed to Bill and himself. "We fought off a killer tree. Oh, and there were ghosts." Dipper walked closer to his grunkle with a huge smile. "I wish you were there, Grunkle Ford."

Ford stood quietly for a few seconds. He released a heavy sigh and turned away from the two. Dipper's smile fell. He quickly followed after his uncle.

"Grunkle Ford," Dipper spoke.

With his hands behind his back, and turned away from his nephew Ford said, "I told you those anomalies are dangerous. I asked you not to go looking for them and you disobeyed me."

"Grunkle Ford, we're fine," Dipper argued.

"You're bleeding," Ford snapped as he turned to face the child. He snatched the first aid kit and plopped Dipper down on the table. Ford treated Dipper's injuries. "I have a good mind to ground you." He glared at Bill. "Both of you."

Bill grinned and teased, "Oh, I'd love to see you try, Sixer."

"Your room still locks from the outside," Ford reminded him as he applied the last band-aid to Dipper's arm.

"Mm, perhaps," Bill said. He moved close to Ford and draped his arms around the other man's shoulders. His hands clasped behind Ford's back. Ford dropped the adhesive bandages on the floor. Bill continued. "But then I wouldn't let you in." He grinned and leaned in for a kiss.

Ford remembered Dipper literally sat two feet away from them. He pushed Bill away and hid his face from Dipper incase the blush was still present.

"What was all that about?" Dipper asked when Ford turned to face him.

"Nothing, my boy," Ford said with a shake of his head.

Dipper glanced over at Bill who seemed annoyed at Ford's comment. Nonetheless Bill leaned against the counter waiting for his turn to get patched up.

"I didn't mean to upset you, Grunkle Ford," Dipper said as Ford cleaned the cut on his forehead. "But we helped your friend-Mr. Wilson and his son crossover."

Ford stepped back at the mention of his old friend. He remembered that day he received the news that Herbert's son had been crushed when the roof caved in. Not forty eight hours later his other child died in the hospital. After Loretta left, Herbert never spoke to anyone again.

"Where-where did you see him?" Ford asked.

"His house," Bill answered. Ford looked away. "It's just like we remembered, only falling apart."

"He was there all that time?" Ford asked himself more than the others. He wished he had stopped in and investigated after Herbert had gone missing. However, that coincided with the building of the portal.

"And to think, your old friend would still be wailing in agony if the kid and I didn't help him," Bill said with a smirk.

Ford finally looked up to see his great-nephew staring at him. Ford offered him a smile and patted him on the knee.

"Perhaps I was a bit harsh with you, Dipper," Ford said. The mentioned nodded. "I want you to promise me you'll be careful."

"I promise," Dipper said. His smile grew. "Does that mean you'll start researching again?"

Ford sighed, "I don't think so," he said. One look at both Dipper and Bill it was apparent that chasing after the supernatural was still a dangerous hobby.

"Will you at least drive us to Rayant Grove?" Dipper asked.

Ford opened his mouth to argue. The memories of Herbert's kindness softened his heart. He agreed after he treated Bill's wounds.

Dipper ran out of the kitchen to gather the materials Herbert wanted to give his ex-wife.

Bill hoisted himself up on the counter. He kicked his feet while his boyfriend approached with the first aid kit. Despite the author's scowl, Bill kept his smirk.

"You two think you can double-team me?" Ford asked.

He dabbed the cotton ball in disinfectant and pressed it against Bill's cuts. The demon hissed in a mixture of pleasure and pain. He grinned up at Ford, his eyes begged him to continue cleaning.

"We only want the best for you, Fordsy," Bill answered. Ford lifted an eyebrow. Bill continued, "You love researching the weird. It's what makes you...you."

Ford granted Bill's wish and mashed a clean, sopping wet cottonball against the laceration on Bill's cheek. The blond yelled and gripped the counter top. Ford stepped back as Bill leaned his head back and laughed as the sting erupted on his face.

The demon's pleasure was ended when Ford applied a bandage to his face. Bill frowned. He then smirked and grabbed hold of Ford's collar, catching the latter off guard.

Bill leaned close to Ford so that their noses touched.

"Kiss it better," Bill demanded and pointed to his wounded cheek.

"Bill, we both know that's just a silly myth for children," Ford retorted.

Bill crossed his arms. "Sixer doesn't want me to feel better," he said with a pout. He turned his head from Ford and kicked his heel against the counter, grinning at Ford's annoyance at the unnecessary noise.

"You're an infuriating brat," Ford said.

"Yeah, I am," Bill agreed and leaned his head back with a laugh. He lined his eyes with Ford's again. "But you still love me." He flicked the author's nose.

"I'll never understand why," Ford said.

Nonetheless he leaned forward and gently kissed Bill atop the bandage. Bill clamped his hands behind Ford's neck. He rubbed his nose against Ford's.

From the doorway Dipper watched the exchange. He tried to rationalize what he just witnessed. He told himself it was just Bill being his usual physical self. Still he felt the urge to throw up.

Bill put his hand on Ford's cheek blocked from Dipper's view. The two leaned in and let their mouths collide for a quick kiss. Ford deepened the kiss. He put his arm around Bill and pulled him off the counter. Bill wrapped his legs around Ford's waist and ran his slender fingers through Ford's thick hair.

Ford stopped the kiss and helped Bill to the floor before Dipper returned. The two turned to the direction in which the boy would arrive to see him already standing there standing wide-eyed and trembling.

"Dipper," Ford said.

Dipper shook his head and backed away. His elbow collided with the door frame, but the pain never registered. He looked over at Bill who wore a smile, in no way remorseful for what he did with Ford.

"Grunkle Ford," Dipper finally said when he regained his voice. "Why? Why? Bill?" He couldn't form any other words.

"Give me a chance to explain," Ford said.

Dipper shook his head. "Why?" Dipper said. He seethed and screamed, "Why? Why, Grunkle Ford?" He spoke with limited breath. "Why were you kissing Bill?"

"There's no point in hiding it anymore," Bill said with a shrug.

"Hiding?" Dipper shouted.

"What's all this yelling about?" Stan asked as he, Wendy, and Mabel entered the kitchen.

Mabel had just returned home from Susan's. Candy and Grenda were left in the living room watching their favorite program on TV. The brunette glanced over at Dipper to see him fuming. She then looked over at Bill and Ford. Bill looked smug and Ford flustered.

"Oh no, did he find out?" Mabel asked Ford.

Dipper spun and glared at his sister. "You knew?" he shrieked.

"Kinda, sorta," Mabel said with a smile despite her heart racing.

Dipper advanced on his twin. Mabel cried out as Dipper backed her up against the wall with his fists clenched against his sides. Mabel knew her brother wouldn't do anything to harm her, but her legs still shook at that look on Dipper's face.

The male twin looked over at Stan and Wendy, both of which wore guilty looks upon their faces. Dipper felt his heart drop.

"You all knew," Dipper said barely above a whisper.

"Dip-Dop, please don't be mad," Mabel said as she tried to put a hand on his shoulder.

Dipper pushed her off. Mabel stepped back.

"You all purposely kept it from me," said Dipper.

"Look, man, we didn't have a choice," Wendy tried to explain.

"We didn't intentionally leave you out," Ford tried to explain. "Mabel found out on her own."

Mabel nodded, hoping it would defuse the situation. Instead it only fueled Dipper's anger. The boy hated himself for not picking up on the signs earlier. Mabel's comment the previous night about being so innocent finally made sense. How stupid he was to believe Stan's cover up that Mabel quickly saw through.

"Don't talk to me, Grunkle Ford," Dipper snapped as the older man approached him. Dipper sneered at his relative. "You disgust me."

With that the teenager bolted from the house. The door slammed shut behind him. Both Mabel and Wendy ran onto the porch and called for Dipper to return. The figure of the boy ran deeper into the forest.

"Let him go," Stan advised. The girls looked back at Stan whose face matched his words. The two females complied with the elderly man's words and walked back inside the shack.

Ford sighed.

Dipper ran deeper into the forest. He didn't know where he headed, but would keep moving until his legs finally gave out.

* * *

 **Well, that didn't go well at all. How will Ford, Bill, etc fix this one?**


	75. Discoveries

**The two big events of this chapter were suggested by Energy witch. Thank you for your awesome suggestions.**

 **Also thank you to all fantastic reviewers for your reviews of chapter seventy four: Energy witch, Shastamoon, Insert Name Here, DiamondLuna2, TheConArtistAndTheGhost, Ella Le Hissy, Firefox, and RealYrooXrksvi! You all rock!**

 **So, I now own a copy of Journal 3. It is one amazing book. It contains a lot of information that wasn't present on the show, as well as an extended backstory on Ford's research and his early years in Gravity Falls. I plan on incorporating some of that new canon info in this story. Obviously, some stuff will be different since I wrote over seventy chapters before buying the journal, but some of the stuff that hasn't been touched on yet can be pulled from that new source material.**

 **I gave Dipper the name Matthew in my other story Rescuing Pacifica. In the journal it states that Dipper's first name begins with the letter M. I don't know if his name actually is Matthew, but that's the name I'm going to stick with.**

 **Firefox: Thank you. There will be more Dipper angst in this chapter.**

 **RealYrooXrskvi: It will remain T for now. I don't feel comfortable writing M rated material.**

* * *

The shack was quiet. All eyes stared in the direction that Dipper Pines had exited.

Bill slipped his hand into Ford's, who immediately retracted it. He gave Bill a pointed look that meant he should hold off on the displays of affection for the time being.

"This isn't the way I wanted him to find out," Ford said. Everyone turned to look at him, but Ford said no more.

The author berated himself for his momentary lack of self-control. Immediately he was transported to his late twenties when he first arrived in Gravity Falls. He researched all he wanted and accepted Bill's offer without considering the consequences. Again he gave in to his own desire.

Mabel was ridden with guilt. In hindsight she wondered if she should have told her brother as soon as she received enough hints that Bill and Ford were a couple. Mabel pushed those thoughts from her head. It was Ford's secret to tell, and Dipper would just have to forgive her for holding out on him that one time.

"I'm going to give him a few minutes to calm down, and then I will go after him," Ford decided.

"Should I come with you?" Bill asked.

"No," Ford sharply replied. In his head he added, _You've already caused enough damage for one day_. Ford instantly scolded himself for such thoughts. After all he was just as much to blame as Bill-if not more. "I don't want him to feel overwhelmed," Ford offered as a legitimate reason.

Ford excused himself from the shack, heading in the direction that Dipper ran. All the while Ford wished he hadn't decided to keep his relationship with Bill secret from the kids.

* * *

The anger-fueled adrenaline eventually ran out. Dipper slowed his pace. He winced at the constant throbbing in his ankle. The wrapping that Ford applied had come loose. The teenager cursed his own stupidity and looked for a place to rest. He knew for sure that many supernatural creatures lurked in the forests-most were friendly, but there was always the case that one of the few who didn't know him would stumble upon the injured.

Dipper remembered that a small meadow existed just a few yards to the right of where he stood. The brunet picked up a long branch that had snapped off the adjacent tree. Dipper picked up the branch and tested it against the trunk of the oak tree to discover that it was indeed sturdy.

Resting the majority of his weight on the staff, Dipper headed for the opening. The sunlight became clearer as he approached his destination. The sudden rise in temperature made him grateful that the murder tree had stolen his jacket earlier that morning.

Thanks to three feet of snow for four months, the fresh blades of the most vibrant green thrived in the sunlight. What little remained of the winter months melted in the afternoon's warmth.

Four pale yellow butterflies danced around Dipper's legs while he hobbled on the makeshift staff. A rare dry patch of grass proved to be the best seat in the meadow. Dipper carefully lowered himself down. He winced at the pressure on his ankle. A few swift wraps and the bandage was back in place.

Dipper lowered his head as he thought over his behavior in the kitchen in front of Ford and Wendy. Still he couldn't help but feel justified in his actions. He wondered how long Ford and Bill had been dating.

Even more he wanted to know how long Mabel knew, and why she neglected to tell him. His heart burned in fresh anger at the image of Mabel letting Candy and Grenda in on the secret. Once again he was made the target of her teasing-only this time she did it behind his back. Were they laughing at his expense back at the shack?

Dipper laid down in the grass and stretched out his arms and legs. He closed his eyes knowing that his sister wouldn't intentionally hurt him. If her jokes ever went to far, she always made sure to apologize.

Minutes passed and the pleasant weather helped Dipper doze off. He woke when he felt a strong hand shaking him. Dipper jolted awake and sat up, irritating his twisted ankle.

Sitting to his right was none other than Stanford Pines. Dipper frowned and refused to look his grunkle in the eyes.

The two sat in silence for a long period of time. Dipper watched butterflies flutter about the new flowers. A few bees buzzed about them, but never lingered longer than necessary.

"Look, Grunkle Ford," Dipper said without looking at the other man. Ford gave his nephew his undivided attention. "I-I don't care if you're gay. Or even if you want to date a magical creature." He swallowed as he felt like his next words were a dagger sliding up his throat. "But why Bill?" The boy finally gathered the strength to look Ford in the eyes. "Out of everyone why him?"

"That's not something I can explain," Ford answered.

"So is it a side effect of the spell?" Dipper asked.

"Dipper!" Ford scolded.

"I know I'm being rude, but after all he's done to us you want to date him?" Dipper said. "I mean, what if he tries to screw you over again?"

Ford was shocked at that type of language he didn't know existed in Dipper's vocabulary. Ford cleared his throat then replied, "I don't think I have anything to fear."

"Why? Because a stupid tattoo on your finger binds him with some magic?" Dipper spat. "You honestly think if a way to break the spell comes along, he won't just take it? And then what?" Dipper narrowed his eyes. "I thought you were the smart one."

"Matthew Pines, I will not have you speaking that way to me, or about Bill anymore," Ford bellowed.

"No, Grunkle Ford!" Dipper shouted as he moved to his feet. He winced at the sudden sting in his ankle. "I know I'm right about this." He clenched his fists. "You said so yourself. Bill can't be trusted. He's a monster. He will do anything to get what he wants."

Dipper recalled his recent journey with Bill. He couldn't believe he almost let Bill trick him into thinking he changed. It made sense that the only reason he offered to help the Wilsons was to win Dipper's trust. Dipper made sure he wouldn't fall for something so transparent.

Ford also stood. The added height along with the glare on his face was intimidating, but Dipper refused to cower before him. He knew he was correct.

Ford removed his glasses and cleaned the lenses before putting them back on his face, all the while counting in his head.

"Dipper, I understand you don't have the best record with Bill," Ford said. "I understand you're hesitant to give him another chance. In fact I'd be worried if you weren't." He offered Dipper a weak smile. "But I promise you he has changed." He put a hand on Dipper's shoulder. "Do you really think I would risk my safety and all of yours if I didn't believe he's no longer a threat?"

"You're making a mistake," said Dipper. "You fell for his flattery before. He puffed up your ego and you liked it." Dipper stepped back and shook his head. "I can't, Grunkle Ford. I'm not blinded by his tricks anymore." He turned away from his relative. "Apparently you didn't learn your lesson last time."

Not since his falling out with Stanley thirty years ago, did Ford believe that words from a loved one could sting so deep.

Before Dipper could move a yard, a large shadow flew overhead. He looked up and gasped at the giant, white horse hovering over his head. Dipper dove out of the way as the pegasus gracefully landed. He sniffed the air and walked around, inspecting the ground for any dangers.

The horse caught sight of Dipper and Ford. The animal whinnied and grunted in the Pines' direction. Ford pushed Dipper behind him and held out his hand. The pegasus grunted and slowly approached the scientist. His crystal blue eyes stared into Ford's plain human ones. After an extended staring contest, the pegasus finally stepped forward and let the human pet him.

Ford whispered calm words to the creature. Both he and the pegasus looked over in Dipper's direction. The younger human froze in fear as the animal three times his size scrutinized him. The pegasus nudged Dipper in the chest with its nose then turned away, swishing his tail. Its wings fluttered and neighed out to others hiding in the distance.

One by one an entire flock of pegasi floated down into the meadow. Among them were other stallions, and twice as many mares. It was apparent that the female creatures were pregnant, or already nursing. The lead stallion checked on each of its colony before trotting back over to the humans. With a nod of its head, he offered them permission to mingle with his pack.

"How did you know what to do?" Dipper asked.

Ford chuckled. "One spring Fiddleford and I happened upon them," he said. "I ran straight for one-it was a female. The father of her unborn charged me and knocked to me on the ground hard."

Dipper laughed at the image of his great-uncle in his youth running after a pegasus in a similar manner to how Mabel approached most animals.

"Fiddleford was the one who showed me how to properly greet a horse," the author finished. "He says you have to give them respect in order to receive it."

Dipper nodded. He felt that the same could be applied to humans.

Ford stared at the hoard with a smile on his face and hands on his hips. "I remember how much I wanted to study them."

"You did, didn't you?" Dipper asked. "You mentioned it in your second journal." Ford even scribbled a side note on how the behavior of the pagasi vastly contrasted with unicorns.

"Yes, I saw them migrate here that one year, and I interacted with them twice, but never got the chance to do proper observations like I wanted," Ford replied. He lowered his tone and added, "I was busy with other things."

"Bill," Dipper spat.

"Yes, Bill," Ford replied. He looked over to see his nephew fuming at the mention of that name. "I assure you he's different now," Ford said.

Dipper pretended not to hear him. He stared on at the amount of winged horses that crowded the meadow. The creatures had picked a not so frequented sight to birth and raise their young.

"Mabel will want to see this," Dipper said and texted his sister.

Within the next ten minutes the rest of the people in the shack showed up at the clearing. At the front of the crew was Mabel who ran from the vehicle with her two best friends in tow. Bill followed behind the girls. Bringing up the rear were Wendy, Soos, and Stan.

"I just hope they're not like the unicorns," Wendy groaned.

"If they are, we know what to do," Grenda replied.

"They're not," Ford stated. "And you must not approach them with any intent to cause harm. They go berserk protecting their young."

"Kind of like someone else we all know," Wendy said and glanced back at Stan, who pretended not to hear her.

"There's a baby one!" Mabel exclaimed and pointed to the foal. She clenched her fists and squealed at the thought of petting one.

Dipper took his sister's hand and led her to one of the mares. The blue-haired horse sniffed the girl and Mabel gave her best curtsey. The mare accepted the girl's humility and lowered her head. Mabel pet the pegasus' mane while giggling.

Ford turned to Bill and said, "I don't think it's wise for you to mingle with them."

Bill raised ane eyebrow. Mabel turned from where she pet the pregnant pegasus.

"They're timid and protective," Ford explained.

"And I'm a demon, I get it," Bill said and walked away with a wave.

"Bill, I didn't mean it that way," Ford said as he ran after him.

Bill stopped and met Ford with a grin. "You don't have to apologize. It won't change what I am." He playfully nudged Ford in the arm. "That just means I'm not fully human." He winked then kissed Ford on the cheek.

From further up on the hill Dipper cringed as he watched. He clenched his fists and the pagasus next to him whinnied. Dipper relaxed and reached out his hand to calm the creature. The pegasus pulled away at first then butted Dipper in the face.

Wendy pushed ahead and put one hand behind the horse's head and the other on its nose. She spoke softly to the animal until it calmed. It nuzzled its face against hers. The redhead felt eyes on her and turned to see both Dipper and Mabel staring.

"My cousin owns a ranch," Wendy explained. She gently pet the pegasus' thick silver hair. "We used to go over there for a few weeks on summer break."

The now calm creature lowered his head and ate freely from the grass.

"What happened?" Wendy asked while still patting the horse.

Dipper glanced over his shoulder to see Ford making his way back to the meadow.

"Neither of you think it's weird to see them...kissing?" Dipper said, grimacing at the word.

"Of course not, Dipping Sauce," Mabel replied and smacked her brother on the back. "It's true love."

"It's Bill. He tried to destroy the world," Dipper reminded them. He looked back again to see Ford helping Candy onto the back of a male pegasus. He returned his attention to the girls. "How can we be sure he's not planning to betray us again?"

"Oh brother, you're so paranoid," Mabel groaned. She then laughed at realizing she made a pun.

"To be honest, man, I don't think you need to worry," Wendy said. She rested her elbow atop Dipper's hat. "I don't trust him all the way, but I think he really loves Mr. Ford."

"More than power?" Dipper questioned.

Wendy's smile fell at the mention of that. Considering how Bill almost chose staying behind in the Mindscape while his living body rotted away gave her enough reason to doubt. She glanced over at Ford who waved as Candy on horseback was hoisted into the air. The dark-haired girl screamed at the sudden change in altitude.

"Of course he does," Mabel said staring at the other two in disbelief. Dipper still wore a frown. Mabel shook her head. "If only you knew the truth," she said with a shake of her head.

Dipper gasped. He looked over at his sister who smiled at the approaching pegasus. Mabel cuddled against its soft pink hair. Once again Mabel proved her genius without even knowing it.

A few feet away the pegasus that held Candy landed. The girl clutched its hair. Shakily she let Ford help her down.

Dipper's mouth formed into a grin. Before the night was out, he would prove his theory correct and Bill would be thrown from the shack, and out of Ford's life forever.

* * *

After dinner Dipper volunteered to do the dishes much to Stan and Mabel's surprise. However, neither one wanted to question a good thing, so they cleared out while Dipper worked at the sink.

"Hey, Bill," Dipper called before the blond walked through the doorway. "I have something I want to ask you about. Can we talk later?"

"Sure thing, Pinetree," Bill said and waved as he left.

Behind him Ford watched with a wrinkled brow. Nonetheless he let his nephew's odd behavior go and followed Bill into the other room.

"I think my talk with Dipper went better than expected," Ford said to Stan who sat down in his recliner. Bill sat down at the foot of the chair next to Mabel.

"Dipper's a reasonable boy, you just gotta level with him," Stan said then opened up a can of soda.

"Well, I need to get ready to prepare an observation schedule of the pegasi," Ford said as he walked in the direction of the lab.

"Oh?" Bill asked. He leaped over to Ford and leaned close to his face. "Does that mean you're researching again?"

Ford thought for a moment. "I suppose it does." He offered a small smile. "It feels good to be back."

Bill held tight to Ford's hand. He slipped an arm around Ford's shoulder.

"Come on, no celebratory kiss?" Bill asked with a pout.

Ford pulled Bill in a tight embrace and whispered in his ear, "Later." He kissed him on the forehead then headed to the gift shop.

Bill squealed beneath his breath. He looked over his shoulder to see Mabel and Stan still in the living room. He composed himself before walking back to the others who were engrossed with the television program.

Back in the kitchen Dipper checked to make sure no one lingered around the room or any of its entrances. Realizing he was alone, Dipper pulled a glass vial from his pocket. Ford would be angry that he stole it from the lab, but would forgive him once he proved that Bill was just using him.

Dipper nearly crushed the vial with how hard he clamped it. How could his great-uncle be so stupid to trust that demon again. Even if the bond barred the majority of his powers, he still had his manipulative nature.

Before him sat his master plan. What better way to apologize for his behavior than a peace offering of Bill's favorite food. Dipper fixed up a bowl of chocolate and vanilla ice cream. He added chocolate syrup, peanuts, sprinkles, chocolate chips, and chunks of Oreos on top.

To avoid any suspicion, Dipper made one for everybody in the shack. Bill's ice cream was the only one in a white bowl with a blue ring around it. For a final topping Dipper opened the vial and sprinkled the clear, thick liquid over Bill's dessert.

Dipper entered the living room with a tray in his hand. Everyone looked over in shock to see Dipper had made them all a delicious dessert. Cream, ceramic bowls were passed out to Dipper's relatives. Mabel squealed at the ice cream placed in her lap. Stan mentioned something about Ford needing to have more talks with Dipper as he received his. The bowl with the blue ring was handed to Bill.

"Where's Grunkle Ford?" Dipper asked indicating the extra bowl meant for his other great-uncle.

"In the basement," Mabel answered.

"Nerd wants to research again," Stan said with a mouthful of ice cream, splattering some on his shirt. "Don't bother. He won't eat 'til he's ready."

"That's wonderful!" Dipper exclaimed.

The extra bowl was given to Waddles who greedily lapped it up. Dipper sat down next to Bill to watch him eat his ice cream. Bill noticed and gave the child a look. Dipper picked up his own spoon and looked away.

From what he read in the first journal, the sleeping potion was tasteless making it perfect to mix with food. The effects would only last for thirty minutes to an hour given on the person poisoned. Also in the journal Ford included that it would take roughly five to ten minutes before the potion set in and the victim fell into a deep sleep. Dipper glanced down at the time on his phone then smiled over at Bill who absently ate the potion.

After Bill finished his last bite, Dipper jumped up. He collected the empty dish and placed it on the tray. His own bowl was slipped inside and put high enough up so that Waddles (or either of his family members) wouldn't have access to possible remnants of the potion.

"Come on, there's something I wanted to ask you," Dipper said and pulled Bill in the direction of the lab.

"Secretive, I see," Bill commented as they stepped behind the vending machine.

"It's about the memory machine," Dipper whispered.

"Project Mentem? Does Fordsy know?" Bill asked as they descended the steps

"Not exactly," Dipper replied.

Bill entered the elevator with a smirk. "Oh, well who am I to interfere with your curiosity, kid?" he said with a laugh.

The elevator stopped on the floor above the lab. The two exited into the shrine room. Earlier when Dipper asked about the machine in disguised passing, Ford replied that a few weeks ago he and McGucket fixed it up, and it was stored back in its original room.

When asked why, Ford explained that after receiving uninvited inter-dimensional guests, Ford felt it was time to get as much information as he could on the remaining demons who wanted to invade their world. He planned to use it on Bill in hopes of jogging some of his trapped memories surrounding his ex-friends. Dipper nodded and asked no more so as not to cause any suspicion.

Dipper felt Bill's presence beside him. The door shut behind them giving the teenager a bit of hope that no one would come looking for them until he had a chance to test his theory. By then Bill would be revealed for the fraud he was. Dipper looked down at his phone-any minute and Bill would fall asleep.

"How are you feeling?" Dipper asked.

"I'm fine," Bill said with a laugh. He pushed Dipper. "Why, you feelin' guilty already? And you want to be a paranormal researcher just like your Grunky Fordsy." Bill mockingly side hugged Dipper. "You won't last long in the field, kid."

The more Bill mocked him, the less shame Dipper felt for drugging him.

Straight ahead sat the machine. The screen had been fixed and appeared to be in better condition than when Dipper had first saw it.

"I didn't help him build this, so I don't know how I can help you," Bill commented.

Dipper checked the time on his phone. It had taken Bill five minutes to ingest the potion. Another two minutes was spent on entering the forbidden room. He had to stall him for a few minutes more.

"I know it can scan thoughts and read memories," Dipper said. He pushed a button that turned the machine on. The boy's heart raced and he hoped that Ford wouldn't discover him messing with his machine before he had proof that Bill couldn't be trusted.

"Alright, Pinetree," Bill said. Dipper turned to see Bill grinning at him with his arms crossed. "What's going on?"

"What?" Dipper asked.

"You honestly think I'm a fool?" Bill asked with a laugh. "Me? The master of deceit and manipulation?"

Bill closed in on Dipper. The teen backed into the machine. He looked up at Bill who stared down at him with that same look in his eyes that frightened him the summer before.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about," Dipper tried to argue. He wondered why the potion had not kicked in.

"You suddenly want to talk to me and be extra friendly?" Bill asked. "You bring me in this room Fordsy won't even let me enter without permission." He put his hands on Dipper's shoulders. "You may have fooled Sixer, but not me."

Dipper's gasped at the possibility of giving Bill the wrong bowl. He shook at the thought of having accidentally poisoned Mabel or Stan-or even Waddles. Dipper reminded himself that he put the marked bowl in Bill's hands. The anxiety couldn't calm as he looked into Bill's eyes, seeing the full energy behind them. He dreaded heading upstairs to see one of his beloved family members unable to wake.

"I'm waiting," Bill sang.

Dipper suddenly wondered if the potion wouldn't affect Bill due to him not being fully human. Perhaps it took longer, or he needed a stronger dose. The teenager cursed himself as he would not be able to lure Bill in that room a second time. Once Ford found out he was certain to question him. Afterwards his favorite grunkle would never trust him again.

Bill's eyes drooped. He stepped back and yawned. His smile was still in place, but not as large as before. Bill felt his body shutting down in exhaustion. Another yawn and he fought to keep himself from collapsing.

"Do you need to lay down?" Dipper asked.

"'M'fine," Bill said. He rubbed at his eyes and yawned a third time. He felt the energy draining from his body. His legs wobbled. The older man caught his balance and shook his head to throw away the unexpected fatigue.

"You look ready to pass out any minute," Dipper said.

Bill felt weaker with each passing second. It was a battle to keep his eyes open. His body threatened to give out underneath him.

"Pinetree!" Bill screamed. "What did you do to me?"

"Nothing, Bill," Dipper said with a smile.

Bill's vision blurred. He caught onto the edge of the table to keep from falling on his face.

"What was in that ice cream?" Bill asked. "You poisoned me!"

Bill scolded himself for taking the treat from Dipper Pines of all people. He knew from the start the boy was up to no good and berated himself for not making the connection earlier.

"You don't look so good," Dipper said. He put an arm around Bill and led him to the chair in beside the machine. "I think you need some rest." He pushed the struggling Bill into the chair.

"I don't need any..." Bill trailed off as he fell asleep.

Dipper tapped Bill's forehead-he was out cold.

"Sleep tight, Bill," Dipper said as he placed the helmet over the demon's head.

The machine scanned Bill's thoughts. Dipper looked for anything that contained Ford. Most of it was written in other languages (some not even from his own dimension). A hankering for candy scrolled across the screen.

Dipper walked back over to Bill whose head was tilted to the side. He actually looked like a normal human in his sleep.

"Stanford Pines," Dipper said. "What do you think about Stanford Pines?"

The machine beeped and the main screen showed an image of Bill and Ford's first meeting. Dipper cringed at rewatching how easily Bill tricked his brilliant uncle. They shook hands and Ford asked Bill to call him a friend.

It took all of Dipper's strength not to throw the nearest object at the screen. The desire to know more steadied his hand.

The scene switched to Bill's first moment in human form. Dipper watched as Ford pulled him out of the fearamid before it crumbled. Dipper wondered why Ford didn't just leave him in there to die like Bill wanted.

The next memory was one Dipper had never heard about. _Bill ran into a forest, but it didn't look like any from the present town. Bill appeared to be crying. He leaned against the tree while tears fell down his face. Slowly Bill slid down against the tree trunk and sobbed._ Had Dipper not known it was Bill he would have felt pity for the man. _Ford walked over and tried to comfort him. Bill was hesitant at first and then verbally lashed out at Ford. In response the author pulled Bill in his arms and let him cry it out on his shoulder._

Every emotion looked real. Dipper wondered just how good Bill's acting talents were. _Ford dried Bill's tears and helped him up_. Nothing in those gold eyes looked deceptive, but Dipper still wasn't convinced.

The next memory showed Bill running through another forest. _Urgency was apparent in his eyes. The scrolling text displayed a need to save Ford from death._ Dipper was astonished at that point as he figured Ford's dying would break the bond. _Bill stopped and pondered that exact same thing. His former grin covered his mouth as he decided he would let Ford die as revenge for trapping him._

"I knew it," Dipper muttered. He sneered at the sleeping demon. "Once a liar always a liar."

His eyes moved back to the screen. _The text showed Bill's inner battle on whether or not to save Ford. In the end he chose to rescue him and ran himself to exhaustion to reach someone who could rush Ford to safety._ Dipper felt a hint of anger that Ford had never spoke of that incident with him. Even more he was certain Bill had an ulterior motive for saving Ford's life. He'd keep watching until he had his needed proof.

Another image flashed on screen. _Bill and Ford had just exchanged some heated words. Ford let it known that he was not sorry for capturing Bill and stealing his powers if it meant saving his family._

Dipper smiled.

The next moment forced the smile from his face. _Ford and Bill shared their first kiss_. Dipper shut his eyes wishing he could rid his mind of that disgusting picture. Luckily for him the machine picked a different moment.

 _The next clip was of Bill holding a dagger above Ford's chest. The smile on his face proved Dipper's point._

"I've got you know, you fake," Dipper spat.

 _Bill's smile left as he looked over Ford's sleeping face. He trembled while holding the blade. Ford woke up at the wrong time and assumed the worst. Bill was kicked out of the house_. The memory switched to inside Bill's Mindscape. Dipper watched the demons who once followed Cipher abuse and torture him mentally and physically _. The text scrolling across the images displayed Bill's apologies and regrets for what he considered doing to the man he loved._

"Love?" Dipper asked. He tapped the machine. "It's another trick," he said quietly. "He must know he's being watched."

 _He then viewed the memory of Bill in the Mindscape apologizing to the illusion pretending to be Ford. He spoke his sorrow on ever considering taking the other demon's offer. He cried how he couldn't do it and sought Ford's forgiveness. The false Ford abused Bill while the real one watched from behind._

Dipper glanced away from the screen to see Bill's sleeping face beneath the helmet. For a moment the demon looked pained. Even after all Bill had done to him and his family it was nearly unbearable to watch him suffer. Dipper looked back up and winced at the sight of another human being being pummeled by a deranged version of his grunkle. The boy had to remind himself that the person hurting Bill was not his uncle, but a mere illusion created by one of those demons.

Again the scene switched. Dipper watched the new leader of the demons appear on screen _. Kryptos verbally tormented Bill with the reminder that he had no friends. He was hated by both sides. How Stanford Pines was now happy that he was no longer a part of his life. Ford argued against everything Kryptos threw in Bill's face. Ford's eyes showed that he sincerely meant every word._

Dipper's heart burned at that. How could Bill's own friend tell him that? Even if Bill was the enemy it was hard to watch. Having a clear view of Bill's face on the screen made it even more unbearable. It reminded him too much of how the bullies back in his hometown taunted him on a regular basis. The bullying was more often verbal than physical, but hurt just as much.

He had seen enough. No longer paying attention to the screens he walked over to Bill. Dipper looked over him with pain in his heart. At once he knew he was no better than those bullies who tormented him. They did everything in their power to cause him grief and sorrow. Here he was guilty of the same.

Looking at Bill, Dipper hated himself for his recent actions. Mabel had been so quick to accept him and give him a second chance, where he didn't. What more he had drugged him for nothing. Dipper blushed with embarrassment for how he treated his family and friends for not siding with him. His mind rationalized that it was because of his past with Bill, but deeper down he wondered if there was another reason.

"I'm sorry," Dipper said to the sleeping Bill.

Lost in his thoughts Dipper never heard the heavy footsteps enter behind him. The man cleared his throat catching Dipper by surprise. The teen turned around to meet the angry stare of Stanford Pines.

"Dipper Pines, what do you think you are doing?" Ford asked.

"Grunkle Ford...I-I..." Dipper began.

"Didn't I tell you this room is off limits?" Ford asked, his volume calm, but his tone stern.

"Y-yes," Dipper answered. "But I..."

"And why is that helmet strapped to Bill's head?" Ford asked.

Dipper's heartbeat increased as Ford walked over to his unconscious boyfriend. He removed the helmet and Bill's head slumped forward.

"Bill!" Ford called. He shook the other man to no avail. "Bill! Wake up!" He shook him harder. Bill's head leaned against the backrest. "Bill!" Ford turned to face his wide-eyed nephew. "Dipper, what's wrong with him?"

"I-I'm sorry, Grunkle Ford," Dipper cried.

"Dipper!" Ford yelled. "What did you do?"

"I-I-I..." the boy replied as tears lined his eyes.

Ford knelt down beside the teenager and clamped his hands on his shoulders. He firmly shook Dipper. "What? Speak, Dipper."

Dipper sharply inhaled and exhaled. "I didn't...I didn't..."

"You didn't what?" Ford shouted. "What happened? Why is he unconscious?"

"I gave him a sleeping potion," Dipper quickly answered. He gasped when he realized what he had done.

Ford took a deep breath. He released Dipper and rushed back over to his boyfriend. He placed his ear against Bill's chest and relaxed at the sound of a steady, yet slow heartbeat.

"Grunkle Ford, I...I'm sorry," Dipper said.

Ford stiffened at the boy's voice. Without looking at him he ordered, "Go to your room."

"Grunkle Ford-"

"Now!" Ford yelled.

"I'm sorry!" Dipper screamed. "I'm really sorry!" He ran from the forbidden room.

Into the elevator and up the stairs he ran. The secret door to the laboratory was thrown open. Mabel and Stan watched Dipper dash out the door while screaming apologies.

Mabel ran after him, calling his name. She ran down the stairs and tripped on the bottom one, falling on the gravel pathway. She hissed and examined her scraped and slightly bleeding knee. Ignoring the pain in her leg the female twin looked out in the forest where her brother had ran.

Stan rushed down the steps. He cradled the injured Mabel in his arms and carried her back into the shack. All the time Mabel protested and squirmed, insisting that she follow after Dipper. Stan sat her down in the chair and offered to go look for Dipper himself.

His gaze landed on the vending machine. First he would need to know what caused Dipper to run off alarmed.

* * *

 **Again, thank you to Energy witch for your suggestions of the pegasus group and using the mind reading machine.**

 **I looked it up and the machine Ford used in "The Last Mabelcorn" is called Project Mentem, but in the journal it's just called the Mind Reader.**

 **Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. :)**


	76. Apologies and Forgiveness

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter: Whiteling, Blind-Eyephone, Insert Name Here, Energy witch,** **RealYrooXrksvi, Ella Le Hissy, Firefox, Berrybanana05, DiamondLuna2, RealPibkglh, Nom, Little Plum, Nightwing5, TheConArtistAndTheGhost, and TheRandomSekihanFan.**

 **RealYrooXrksvi: Is that you Bill Cipher? Haha. Your comment made me laugh so hard. When you say M-rated, do you mean violence wise, or bedroom stuff? Yes, if you or anyone would like to write an M rated scene from this story you're welcome to, just make sure to credit and link to this story.**

 **Firefox: That's a good idea. If I don't use them in this story, I'll try to include them in the sequel.**

 **Nom: Thank you so much. :)**

 **Little Plum: I got it on Amazon for I think twelve dollars. I'm pretty sure it's also sold at Barnes & Noble.**

* * *

Ford carried Bill down to the laboratory bedroom. Bill's chin rested on Ford's shoulder while his arms hung limp at his sides. Gently Ford placed Bill on the bed and covered him with a thick comforter.

Bill's lips were wiped clean of any fluids. Just to be on the safe side Ford forced Bill's mouth open and with a cloth scrubbed away any possible remnants of the potion.

The author stood and realized that he sent Dipper away without seeking further information. Bill would wake eventually, but would need at least twenty four hours for the potion to permanently vacate his body. The smaller man was safe for the time being, which gave Ford the time he needed to have a long talk with his nephew.

At the sound of the elevator approaching Ford turned to see his brother stepping off. Stan opened his mouth to question Ford, but silenced at the sight of Bill fast asleep.

"What happened?" Stan finally asked. He recalled Dipper leaving in a panicked state then looked back at Bill.

"Dipper slipped him a sleeping potion," Ford said. He wiped stray curls from Bill's forehead only for them to fall back in place. Ford stood up straight and faced his twin. "Then he forced private information from him on my mind reader."

"You have a mind reader?" Stan asked. The shock was quickly replaced with a smirk. "Imagine the cash I could get from that." He laughed with his hands on his hips. "Oh, yeah, imagine those rubes' faces when I could tell 'em every thought in their empty heads." Stan laughed louder.

"Honestly, Stanley," Ford chided. He turned and looked at his brother. "Would you mind looking after Bill?" Ford's face hardened. "I'm going to have a talk with Dipper."

"Eh, may be harder than you think," said Stan with a wave of his hand. "He ran from the shack. He looked upset."

"I did yell at him," Ford admitted with a sigh. He locked eyes with his twin. "And before you ask, I'm not going to apologize to him."

"You don't have to, he deserved it," Stan replied.

"But at the same time I can't blame him either," Ford stated. He watched the unconscious Bill steadily breath. At least the potion had no negative side effects. After all Bill had done to torture his entire family, he couldn't stay angry with Dipper for wanting to uncover the truth for himself. "I'll just have to wait for him to come home," Ford said in a quiet voice.

* * *

Dipper slowed down as he reached the end of the woods. He stumbled out on the road that led to town. His face red and eyes puffy from crying, he walked down the street. The night chill made him wish he had brought an extra jacket.

Saturday night meant most of the businesses were still open even at eleven, but nothing really appealed to him at the moment. Dipper crossed his arms and strolled down the sidewalk with his head down. The tears had stopped, but the guilt still pulled at his heart.

He had been so sure. Everything rode on his theory being correct. Dipper gripped at his arms at the memory of Ford shouting for answers. Like a frightened child he ran. Dipper hated himself even more. By morning the entirety of his family would have heard of what he had done. He mostly feared what Mabel would say.

On he walked, ignoring the fifth call on his cellular device. There was no need to check again to see Mabel's smiling face on the caller ID. He couldn't face her right now.

To match his mood the sky began to cry. Dipper looked up at the falling rain. One by one the drops splashed on his face. He let a few tears slip and mask with the rain as they fell.

Dipper moved on. He knew it would only be a matter of minutes before his phone continuously rang. Eventually Stan would come looking for him. He also knew he only made matters worse by not turning around and going back home, but he couldn't face Ford-and Bill-knowing what he did. At least not for now.

Minutes later a vehicle slowed. Dipper picked up his pace not ready to confess his misdeeds to his grunkles. The tires squeaked in the rain as the they stopped. Dipper made the mistake of looking over. To his surprise it was not Stan's vehicle but a black limousine. The window rolled down to reveal the face of the Northwest girl.

"Dipper, what are you doing out here in the rain?" Pacifica asked.

The boy looked away while the rain washed over him.

"You're heading in the wrong direction of your uncle's shack," she added.

"I-I'm not going there," Dipper said.

Pacifica recognized the look in the other teen's face. So often she wore that same expression when she contemplated running away. She opened the door and ordered him to get inside. Dipper hesitated for a moment, but the increase in rain decided for him.

The door shut and Pacifica leaned over to turn on the heater. Dipper snapped the seatbelt, wincing at the saturated clothing pressed against his skin. Pacifica ordered her chauffeur to drive around town.

They sat in silence for a few minutes. Pacifica looked out the window, watching the reflection of the Pines boy behind her. Her parents would surely scold her for allowing Dipper to soak the seat.

"Why are you out late?" Dipper asked.

"I was at a party, but it got super lame, so I left," Pacifica said with a roll of her eyes. "Marie and her parents practically followed me out the door, begging me to stay."

Dipper nodded. Any other time he would have laughed at the image or commented on how the girl thought too highly of herself. Instead he decided on sitting quietly while his drenched attire threatened to give him pneumonia.

"So, if I'm like helping you out, you should at least tell me what's going on," Pacifica said. She pointed her nose to the ceiling. "I'm not helping a fugitive if that's what this is."

Dipper sighed. "Not exactly. I made a huge mistake," he confessed. He clenched his fist. "I was certain I was right. But I was wrong-very wrong. I'm so ashamed." His eyes threatened to spill tears again. He wouldn't cry, not in front of the Northwest heiress.

"Dipper Pines wrong?" Pacifica teased. "Never."

"Cut it out, Pacifica," Dipper snapped. He looked away. "I feel bad enough as it is."

Pacifica frowned. "Whatever," she said and turned her face from him. "I don't even know why I stopped."

Just one more drop to add to his already overflowing cup of guilt. Dipper looked over at the blonde and apologized for his reaction. Pacifica glanced over her shoulder and saw the pain in the boy's eyes. She shifted and Dipper looked up. Their eyes locked.

Dipper told Pacifica a brief summary of what had happened. She listened without interruption. It actually surprised Dipper that the girl he used to view as an enemy could be a good listener. Even though they had made up since summer, it was the most personal he had ever been with his new friend.

"I know Grunkle Ford will forgive me," said Dipper. He gripped at the leather seats. "But I don't deserve it." He folded his hands in his lap. "Even now that I know Bill isn't the same evil monster, I just..." He shook his head. "I don't know if I can just forgive him. Or be buddies with him." He looked at Pacifica. "I'm not Mabel. I wish I could be more like her, but I'm not."

Pacifica put her hand atop of Dipper's. She immediately blushed, not sure of why she offered that gesture. Subconsciously Dipper smiled.

Pacifica finally said, "You and Mabel forgave me." She pulled her hand from Dipper's. "You two are the first true friends I've ever had."

Dipper once questioned if Pacifica bought her popularity, but hearing her admit it outloud didn't bring the satisfaction he used to think it would. She offered him a weak smile.

"Even though I tried to hurt you two like all summer long, you still gave me another chance," Pacifica said. "Mabel did too, but so did you."

Dipper returned her smile. It soon fell and he said, "But Bill is different. He...well, you know what he did." Dipper chose not to tell her how Bill had possessed his body last summer.

"Oh, yes, I remember," Pacifica said cringing. "My dad sometimes wakes up from nightmares of what Bill did to his face."

Dipper winced at that news. He wondered if it was something he needed to present to Ford incase too many people regained memories they would piece together what really happened back in August. Not that he cared about the mob tearing Bill apart, but he didn't want Ford to be the next recipient of their vengeance for sheltering him.

"Even if he's no longer the same person, how do I just forgive all of that?" Dipper asked.

Pacifica shrugged. "I don't know. But if he's really changed...maybe-maybe he deserves a second chance."

Dipper winced at her words. It was along the same lines of his sister's thinking.

"You gave me a second chance," Pacifica said again.

Dipper nodded. Something in the way Pacifica smiled made him glad he had forgiven her and allowed her a chance to start over as friends.

The boy's phone rang again. He looked at the damp screen to see Mabel's number shining on the screen. Dipper sighed and answered.

After a few minutes talking to his sister Dipper turned to Pacifica and asked if she minded taking him back to the shack. The blonde sent the request to her driver. The limo turned around at the next intersection and headed back for the Mystery Shack.

* * *

Bill laid in the bed with his hands atop the covers. Ford held tightly to Bill's left hand. He kept an eye on the clock to record how long Bill had been asleep. Only four times he had used the sleeping potion (including himself and Fiddleford as willing participants), and decided that his boyfriend could count as a fifth test subject.

Almost an hour after he had fallen into sleep Bill stirred. Ford dropped the journal and clasped both hands around Bill's. The gold eyes fluttered then fully opened. Bill sat up and stretched his arms above his head then gave a long yawn.

He suddenly remembered what happened and turned to face his boyfriend.

"Not so fast," Ford ordered as Bill slung the covers from him. "Two of the previous subjects reported drowsiness afterwards."

On cue Bill fell in Ford's arms. Ford chuckled then put his arms around Bill's back. The smaller man snuggled his face against the larger one's chest.

"I never thought ice cream would be my downfall," Bill said. Ford looked at him with a wrinkled brow. "Pinetree put something in that ice cream he gave me. I don't know what he wanted with Project Mentem."

"Ask him yourself," said a third voice from behind. They both turned to see Stan back in the lab. Ford made a mental note to up his security system. Stan continued, "Mabel said he's on his way back with that Northwest girl."

Ford picked Bill up bridal style and carried him to the elevator. Bill clasped his hands behind Ford's neck.

"Oh, Sixer, you're so romantic," Bill teased.

Ford rolled his eyes. With a grin Bill stretched his neck and placed a chaste kiss on Ford's lips. Again Ford rolled his eyes, but a ghost of a smile remained.

The three men rode all the way to the top. The vending machine opened. Mabel gushed at the sight of Ford holding Bill. Stan stayed behind in the gift shop to welcome Dipper when he returned while Mabel followed the other two in the living room.

A weak Bill was placed in the recliner, all the while fussing that he didn't need to be handled like a fragile item. Ford shushed him with a finger to his lips. He then covered him with a blanket. Bill rolled his eyes, but the smile on his face proved that he appreciated the gesture.

"I don't understand," Mabel said. "What happened? Why did my brother look so scared?"

Ford shook his head. "Dipper made a mistake." He looked over at Bill who grimaced at that word. Ford offered a smile to his niece. "I'm more than certain he's sorry for it."

Silence filled the room for nearly a minute. Mabel squeezed Bill's hand.

"Oh, Shooting Star, I have something for you," Bill said. He nodded in the direction of his room. "It's the white book on the table."

Mabel stood and walked off in the direction of Bill's room. She turned the knob and stepped inside. A few clothes littered the floor. Among them were the red sneakers she had bought him last summer.

Her gaze landed on the small table next to his bed. She picked it up and on the front cover were written in gold letters: _For Mabel-Winter Pig_. She lifted a brow then opened the book to discover it was in fact a photo album. Mabel smiled at the various photographs Bill had taken of Waddles during her absence.

With the present in hand she rushed back to the living room. She jumped atop Bill on the chair. The blond yelled in surprise as Mabel embraced him. When Bill calmed he chuckled and returned Mabel's gesture.

"It's a late Christmas present," Bill said.

Mabel jumped down. "It's like a second Christmas," she said.

She flipped through her present. She squealed at every adorable angle and situation Waddles had been captured. Mabel turned the page and busted out laughing at the photo of her pig wearing Bill's bowtie and top hat. Bill had even placed a tiny cane in front of Waddles before snapping the picture.

"This is amazing, Bill," Mabel said softly. She looked up at him with a huge smile. "Thank you."

Bill smiled. It wasn't often that someone offered him gratitude. During his centuries of life none of those he ever made a deal with him ever offered thanks-verbal or not. When it came time to pay their end of the bargain, they always tried everything to break the deal. Never an ounce of appreciation.

Mabel put her hand around Waddles as she showed her pet the photos featuring him.

A few minutes later the door opened to reveal Dipper and Pacifica. Were it not for serious matters at hand Stan would have made a joke concerning Dipper being drenched.

Stan greeted the girl, but let it known with his tone that he didn't wish her a long stay. The blonde rolled her eyes and grumbled under her breath about not wanting to spend longer than possible in a house possibly infested with mold and critters.

"Dipper!" Mabel cried when she entered the room. She grinned at the girl. "And Pacifica! Oh my gosh, I haven't seen you in forever!" Mabel clamped her hands around Pacifica's.

"Alright, alright, that's enough," Stan said and pushed Mabel away from their guest.

Mabel frowned at her grunkle then looked back at the other teenage girl. "So, can we hang out some time before we go back on Sunday?"

"Actually, I was hoping you dorks would come to my birthday party on Wednesday," Pacifica replied.

"Birthday!" Mabel exclaimed. She hopped as she thought over the last party she attended at Pacifica's house. Other than the petty fight between her and her two besties, it had been a blast.

"Yes, I'll be fourteen," Pacifica said and tossed her slightly wet hair over her shoulder. She made eye contact with both twins. "So you losers are like totally coming right?"

"Of course, Pacifica," Dipper said with a laugh. He rubbed at his arm while his cheeks burned pink. "I'd love to spend your birthday with you." His eyes widened when he realized what he said, "I-I-I mean, yes. Count me in."

Mabel grinned at her brother. She smiled at the blonde and said, "I'll be there too."

Pacifica said a quick farewell to the Pines and left the shack. She rushed through the mud and rain and slipped into the limousine that would take her back to the mansion.

Dipper treaded up the stairs to the attic bedroom. Stan reminded him that Ford wanted to have a word after he cleaned up. With a sigh Dipper nodded.

Mabel and Stan walked back into the living room. Ford handed Bill a cup of hot chocolate. He sipped the warm beverage.

"Bill," Ford said and sat down next to his boyfriend. He waited until those gold eyes were on him before he continued. "I think you should also apologize to Dipper."

"What did I do?" Bill exclaimed.

"Do I really need to give you a mile long list?" Ford asked.

Bill sulked and contemplated pouring his drink on the carpet. Ford put a hand on Bill's shoulder. The blond scowled at him, but stayed quiet.

"You never did apologize to him for all you did last summer," Ford reminded him.

Bill sighed and nodded. He had asked and received Mabel's forgiveness, and the others eventually granted him the same. Although he was certain that Wendy nursed a sore spot where her family was concerned.

"It's for the best," Mabel said from the other side of the chair. She patted his hand. "I want you and Dipper to be friends, just like you and me."

"Shooting Star," Bill whined.

"You are sorry, right?" Mabel asked.

Bill was stunned speechless. Everything he had done was to further his plan of taking over the universe. He wasn't sorry for working towards his goals. His eyes met with Mabel's, and in that moment he felt remorse for ever causing her and her loved ones any trouble.

"I suppose so," Bill said. He quickly added, "For hurting you and your family." He crossed his arms. "Not for trying to break free from my dimension. My redecoration of this world was fabulous, if I say so myself."

Mabel smiled and Ford shook his head. At least he felt remorse for the right things.

"Please apologize to Dipper," Mabel begged. "Please, so we can move on."

"And say it like you mean it," Ford added.

Bill groaned and leaned his head against the back of the chair.

The subject of their conversation peered around the doorway. Already dressed in his night clothes Dipper waited for the invitation to enter. He stepped into the living room with his head down.

Stan insisted that Mabel go on upstairs for bed. She protested, but a glare from her great-uncle prompted her. She took one last look at Dipper then headed for the attic with Waddles by her side, and her present in hand. Stan then excused himself from the room.

Dipper managed to look up at Bill. The humanized demon sat comfortably on the chair with a smug grin on his face. That expression nearly made him forget he was there to apologize. One look at Ford and the guilt returned.

"I'm sorry, Grunkle Ford," Dipper said, unable to look Ford in the eyes. "I'm...I'm sorry." He clenched his fists and his body shook.

Ford could tell the boy was trying his hardest not to cry.

"I'm sorry," Dipper said a third time, his voice cracking.

The young teenager looked pathetic. Ford was hit with a flashback of the rainy day he and Stan had been forced to play indoors. They were so wrapped up in their game that they didn't realize how fast they moved when the activity migrated into the pawn shop section of the house. Stan threw the ball too hard and Ford slipped as he went to catch, crashing into the shelf. A valuable piece of merchandise toppled of the top of the shelf and fell to the floor with a loud shatter.

Ford recalled how small he felt when their father towered over them with that heavy glare. He remembered how he shook as Filbrick Pines roared at them and how severe their punishment had been. He still remembered how frightened he and Stan ever were to admit any wrongdoing to that man.

Ford's features softened. "Come here," he commanded Dipper.

Dipper looked up for a second. His vision blinded by forming tears he obeyed. Ford scooped the child up and held him close. Dipper was surprised by his great-uncle's action, but leaned into the embrace.

"I'm sorry,' Dipper whispered. "I-I just wanted to protect you." The child sniffled. "I should've-I should've trusted you," Dipper said trying to hide a sob. It escaped which released the dam holding back his tears. "I was wrong. I'm sorry."

Ford tightened his hold on Dipper. "I'm sorry too," he said softly. "I shouldn't have tried to keep this from you or your sister." He patted the teen on the back. "I understand you had good intentions, but still you had no right to invade Bill's privacy without his consent. Or give him that potion." In a calm voice Ford sternly said, "I want you to understand something. You are never to take anything from my lab without permission again. Have I made myself clear?"

Dipper nodded. He wiped away falling tears then looked over at Bill. "I'm sorry," he said. "It wasn't my place..." Dipper stopped. "I was wrong. It wasn't my place to interfere."

Ford looked over at Bill who sat speechless. He nodded at Dipper then mouthed for him to apologize. Bill crossed his arms and glared at his boyfriend. With his eyes Ford asked him again.

With a sigh Bill let his arms fall by his side. "Look, Pinetree," Bill said. Apologizing still felt foreign to him. "I'm sorry for what I did to you last year."

Dipper looked up. He stared at Bill for a few seconds. Bill looked away wishing he still had his mind reading abilities. Dipper wiped at his nose.

"Thank you," Dipper said.

"So do you forgive me?" Bill asked.

A few seconds of silence passed between them. Dipper shook his head. "Yes," he answered. "But I don't trust you. At least not yet." He looked up at Ford then added, "But I'll accept you with Grunkle Ford if you really make him happy."

Bill nodded. It was more than he expected.

"Just so you know, Dipper, you're grounded for three days," Ford said. "And tomorrow you'll be taking care of Bill."

"What?" Bill exclaimed. "Sixer, it was a sleeping potion, I'm not some little child who can't fend for myself."

"You'll be looking after Bill," Ford repeated.

"Fair enough," said Dipper.

Dipper apologized to Ford one last time before running up the stairs.

Mabel sat on her bed awaiting the news. She could tell by her brother's eyes that he had been crying, so she decided not to bring it up.

Dipper climbed into bed without speaking a word to his sister.

"Bill's not a bad guy anymore," Mabel finally said to break the silence.

Dipper rolled over on his side. He only sighed in reply.

"It's time to let go," Mabel added.

"One day, Mabel, but not today," said Dipper. "I still need time."


	77. The Delivery

**Thank you Energy witch, Nom, TheConArtistAndTheGhost, Insert Name Here, SonderManatee, and I Am SPOON for your reviews on the last chapter.**

 **Nom: Thank you. Yes, since she loves scrapbooking herself, I thought Mabel would enjoy a personal gift like that.**

 **Insert Name Here: Dipper does realize that Bill is not the person he used to be, and that he loves Ford. Dipper has forgiven Bill, he just needs time for trust to be repaired. It's the whole forgive, but not ready to forget.**

 **As a warning there are three swear words in this chapter. I try to be very sparing when it comes to foul language in my stories, but I feel that all three in this chapter were needed for the dialogue.**

* * *

Bill sat in the recliner with a half filled can of soda in one hand, the remote in the other, and an empty pudding cup on his lap. Mabel laid on the floor with a cushion beneath her arms. Both were engaged in an episode of _This Week's Most Hilarious Videos_.

Dipper walked into the living room with a mug in hand. He passed the tea over to Bill. The latter looked up at the former with a raised brow.

"I didn't do anything to it," Dipper said.

"And you talk about trusting me," said Bill. He sniffed the beverage then poked his tongue through the liquid's surface. He wrinkled his nose and commented, "It's bitter."

"Look, Bill," Dipper said as he stood directly in front of the chair. "I'm willing to give you another chance." He quickly added, "But I'm only doing it for Grunkle Ford and Mabel. I still don't like you."

Mabel frowned.

"Oh, my poor heart," Bill mocked followed by a laugh.

"I'm serious, Bill," Dipper snapped. "I forgive you for last year, because you really mean it, but you still have to earn my trust." Dipper crossed his arms and nodded.

"Very well," Bill agreed. He took another sip of his drink and grimaced. "This is horrible. It needs more sugar." He passed the mug over to the brunet. "Three more scoops should do it."

"You know where the sugar is," Dipper replied.

"Uh-uh, you're supposed to be taking care of me," Bill sang, wagging his finger at Dipper. "And then you can get me some cookies and maybe a few candies."

Dipper glared at the laughing Bill.

"Or I can just tell Sixer you're neglecting me," Bill threatened. "Which will it be?"

"You're despicable," Dipper groaned as he stood from his chair. He snatched the mug causing the liquid to splash over the side. Dipper waved his hand in an attempt to cool the burning flesh.

"Bill, that's not going to make him like you any more," Mabel scolded.

That morning Bill demanded that Dipper fix him chocolate chip pancakes topped with whipped cream and chocolate syrup. Then he ordered him to make his bed, do his laundry, sweep and mop his room, and bake him a chocolate cake. The cake was currently in the oven.

Bill shrugged. "It's been too long since I was worshiped and waited upon." He snuggled into the cushioned seat. "I get one day, and I'm going to enjoy every minute of it."

"I dunno," Mabel replied. "I think you're taking advantage of him."

"Of course I am," Bill laughed. "That's what makes it fun."

"It's not right," said Mabel.

Bill shrugged. However the look on the girl's face filled him with that horrible guilt he never used to experience in his demon form.

The blond shifted in the chair and brought his legs in closer. He adjusted the fleece blanket.

"I miss those days," Bill said. "When dearest Fordsy would worship me. I was his everything."

Mabel rested her folded arms and chin atop the arm of the chair. "Grunkle Ford loves you," Mabel said. "He takes good care of you."

"I know he does," Bill said. He recalled how Ford refused to leave the Mindscape until Bill agreed to come back to reality with him. Bill's lips formed into a frown. "But it's not the same." He curled into himself. "I miss the admiration and the highest respect he gave me. Everything I said was treated as gold."

"You broke his trust and tried to destroy the world," Mabel reminded him.

Bill sighed. "Everyone has to keep throwing that in my face," he complained.

Mabel stood up straight. "I didn't meant to throw your mistake in your face," she said. "But you can't expect things to go back to the way they were after doing something like that." She smiled and patted Bill's head. "But Grunkle Ford forgave you and loves you and started a new relationship with you."

"You always come with relationship advice?" Bill asked.

"Of course," Mabel said and put her hand against her heart. "I am relationship expert Mabel after all."

Dipper walked in and shoved the mug in Bill's face. The blond inspected the cup and took a small sip. He nodded in approval then slowly drank it down.

"Now are you satisfied?" Dipper asked.

"No," Bill said and sat his teacup on the saucer then handed it to Mabel who placed it on the floor. Bill folded his hands and smirked at Dipper. "Oh, what else can I get you to do?"

"Bill," Mabel scolded.

"Fine, fine," Bill replied with a sigh. "Okay, I was being a jerk, I'm sorry." He ruffled Dipper's hair. Dipper tossed his arm aside. "How about I make it up to you?"

Dipper crossed his arms. "What do you have in mind?"

Bill stroked his chin then smirked. "How about I get you a valid excuse to leave the house?" he asked with a wink.

"I'm listening," Dipper said, tilting his head.

"But first, my cake!" Bill shouted.

A little after lunch (and chocolate cake for dessert) three heads poked through the entrance to the kitchen. The three nodded and walked in together catching Ford's eye. The author stared upon the trio and swallowed the orange juice collected in his mouth.

Ford recently returned from his morning observation of the pegasi. Thus far nothing of interest had happened, but there were still a few months to go.

"Grunkle Ford!" Mabel cried as she skipped into the room. She stopped in front of the man. "Oh my gosh! Dipper just told me about what happened with that ghost family."

Ford set the empty glass on the counter.

"That's a real sad story," Mabel said.

"Yes," Bill added as he walked in behind Mabel. "Don't you think it's time we went to visit that Loretta?" Bill held up the document Mr. Wilson had given him. He had combined all the papers into a single folder to make the delivery more convenient. "Thirty years she's been wanting closure."

"I planned on mailing them tomorrow morning," Ford suggested, somewhat confused at his boyfriend's sudden concern for a person he had never met. He felt the urge to take Bill into the lab for further tests on his strange behavior.

"No," Bill retorted. "She needs a personal touch."

"Tomorrow," Ford decided. "When you're fully healed."

"I have to work tomorrow," Bill argued.

"Please Grunkle Ford, can we go, please?" Mabel begged.

"What else do you have to do?" Bill asked.

"I have a whole list to complete, Bill, you are aware of that," Ford argued.

"Boo," Mabel complained. She turned to the others, "Who's up for a spontaneous road trip?"

"Spontaneous road trip!" Bill and Dipper yelled in unison.

"You can't go anywhere," Ford said pointing at Dipper.

"But Grunkle Ford, you promised we would spend time together," Dipper reminded him.

"We have plenty of time," Ford said.

"But I found the letters, and I made the promise to Mr. Wilson," Dipper retorted.

"He's got a point there, Sixer," Bill said.

Mabel nodded.

Bill put his arm around Dipper making the child yelp. "Besides, your orders, Pinetree has to look after me today."

Dipper nodded and flashed his great-uncle a smile.

Ford caught on to what the three were pulling.

"Three against one is not fair," said Ford.

"No it's not, but it's for the greater good," Mabel responded.

However seeing Bill and Dipper working together he decided he could let the rules slide this one time. With a shake of his head he agreed. Mabel and Dipper high fived. Mabel then turned and pounded fists with Bill.

The twins and Bill left the room to get ready for their day trip. Ford was left wondering when he had grown soft.

* * *

Fifteen minutes was needed to get ready. The twins ran out first, each one picking a backseat door. The four packed into the car. It would take only half an hour to reach Rayant Grove. Mabel looked out the window at all the passing trees. A billboard for canned peas came into view.

The girl sat back down on her seat. "Why do they need to advertise canned vegetables?" Mabel asked. "That's the third one."

"Exactly," said Bill.

Ford only groaned.

"We really should take more road trips, Fordsy," Bill said and opened a Snickers bar. While chewing the candy bar he filled the twins in on a brief version of their trip to Washington back in October. Mabel listened to every word, and Dipper was interesting in a powerful witch who had bonded to more than one demon.

The road signs for Rayant Grove came into view. Ford turned off onto the exit while the others perked up in excitement.

Ford glanced down at the papers Bill had stuffed in a folder for the widow's convenience. He suddenly wondered if Loretta even wanted to view those letters. He released a captive breath. Whether she wanted to or not, it was needed. After all he knew how it felt to spend three decades waiting for an answer.

Ford stopped the car at a repair shop. Two mechanics lifted their heads. The car window was lowered and the scent of oil and gasoline entered through. The larger one made his way to the window. The stranger gave him directions to Loretta's street. Ford thanked him and they were back on the road with the mechanics waving them away.

Within ten minutes time they arrived at the small modular home. Four doors slammed shut. Ford wondered if he should carry out the task alone so as not to overwhelm the woman, but Dipper and Bill wouldn't have it.

Four pairs of feet walked up the crooked pathway. The grass was high and unkempt. The once white walls had stained a mossy green. One of the shutters on the front window barely hung on by a single nail.

With Ford leading the group they ascended the stairs. The structure creaked and threatened to collapse beneath their weight. Ford took a deep breath and knocked on the door. The door felt like it would break off underneath his knuckles. A minute passed with no answer. Ford repeated the action. The sound of footsteps sounded inside. Ford stepped back and allowed the resident to open the door.

A woman in her mid sixties stared upon the floor. She squinted her eyes trying to recall if she had ever met them. Her wrinkled hand held tightly to a cane.

"Mrs. Loretta Wilson?" Ford asked.

Loretta narrowed her eyes. "Ain't no one here by that name," she snapped and slammed the door in Ford's face.

"Mrs. Loretta," Ford called while knocking. "It's me, Stanford Pines."

"Don't know him!" the voice called from inside the house.

"Mrs. Loretta, I just want to talk," Ford called.

A fourth knock was replied with silence. Ford sighed and turned to the other three long faces. He opened his mouth to instruct Bill to just leave the folder on the porch when the door opened again and the woman stared into the face of the man she knew from so long ago. Ford was more acquainted with her ex-husband, but she still held a few conversations with him.

"Look at that, it is you, Stanford," Loretta said when she got a better look at his face. "You got old." She glanced over at the others. "Are these your grandchildren?"

"Actually no," Ford said. "This is my great-nephew Dipper, my great-niece Mabel." Both twins waved at being introduced. Ford turned to the other in his party, "And this is my boyfriend, Bill."

Loretta looked over Bill. "It all makes sense why you were opposed to settlin' down," she said. Ford chose not to address her comment. "What brings you out here all these years later?" Loretta asked.

"I have something for you," Ford said. "You-you may want to sit down."

Loretta looked over the group again. She inched closer to Ford's face just to make sure he was who he claimed to be. She slowly turned and beckoned the group to enter.

The small house was fully furnished in popular styles of the eighties and early nineties. The visitors were instructed to remove their shoes at the door. The kids sat down on a love seat while Bill and Ford took the couch-both pieces of furniture in a peach hue. Loretta sat on a floral accent chair. The arrangement in the tiny living room forced them all to be in close contact with one another.

Dipper noticed a picture hanging on the right. The smiling boy was definitely Dylan, although a few years before his death. An older child sat beside Dylan, who he assumed to be Casey. Mabel also took in the photos. She gasped at one that showed the entire family. However the man's head had been ripped off. She tapped her brother on the shoulder and pointed. Dipper shuddered at the photo.

"Is it something from Herbert?" Loretta asked.

Ford looked over at the others then said, "It is," he said. He nodded at Bill who handed her the folder. "These were found in-in the house."

Loretta gripped the folder. "I don't want nothin' from that house," she spat.

"But they're addressed to you," Dipper interrupted.

Loretta glared at the boy.

Ford continued, "Herbert was found dead among these writings." He met the woman's eyes. "He wanted you to have them."

The elderly woman flipped through the folder. Her eyes skimmed some of the words then she slammed it shut. "I don't care what that dumbass has to say," she snapped.

"You don't care to read them?" asked Bill.

"No, no I don't," Loretta responded. "All his sorries won't bring back my Dyl, or my Casey."

"But it was an accident," Mabel argued. She looked over at Dipper who had just recently explained his expedition with Bill.

"That brainless idiot shoulda known he ain't no carpenter," Loretta spat. She clutched the chair's armrest. "I'm su'prised we didn't die sooner."

"That just makes it sadder," Mabel said. She met eyes with the elderly woman. "You don't even want to take a peek?"

"I'll throw 'em in the fire before I read one word," Loretta snapped.

Dipper jumped up. "He's been suffering for thirty years," the boy cried.

"So have I," Loretta retorted.

Ford motioned for his nephew to take his seat. Dipper protested with his eyes, but Ford remained firm. With a sigh Dipper relented.

Loretta stood and grabbed hold of her cane. In her other hand she firmly grasped the folder. With each step she tightened her hold on the papers her former husband had scribbled in misery. She slowly strode to the kitchen. All eyes followed her moves. The folder was tossed into the trashcan. The lid flaps swung as she walked away from the gift.

Mabel put a hand over her mouth. Dipper felt anger coursing through him.

"If that's all you came to do, you can find the door," Loretta said pointing to the very exit with her cane.

The teenage boy jumped up from the couch again. "This isn't what Dylan wanted!" Dipper shouted.

"Dipper," Ford scolded.

Dipper ignored him. "Dylan begged me to talk to his dad. And he begged me to give those to you!" Dipper yelled.

Loretta clenched her teeth.

"For thirty years they were trapped in that house because you're too stubborn," Dipper finished.

Mabel stood beside her brother and with a hand on his shoulder nodded.

"You're a nutcase, just like him," Loretta snapped and pointed to Ford. Her glare landed on the older man. "Don't know why Herbert entertained your fan'asies."

"I'm sorry we upset you, Mrs. Loretta," Ford said and stood to leave. He motioned for the others to follow.

"Dipper is right," Bill said as he stood. He turned and gold eyes met pale brown ones. "You should've seen him wailing and begging for forgiveness." Bill clicked his tongue and put a hand on Dipper's other shoulder. "Don't matter. He's already crossed over, so our work here is done." Bill looked over his shoulder at the woman shaking with rage. "But it's a shame he didn't find out what she was sooner and spend all those years suffering over a broken heart caused by nothing but a bitter old bitch."

Mabel gasped.

Dipper stood silent. He turned his head and laughed.

"I am terribly sorry," Ford said once he regained the ability to speak. He glared at the two. Dipper stopped laughing and Bill simply turned away with a smirk. He looked at the fuming woman. "We will leave at once."

"You ain't welcome here no more, Stanford," Loretta growled.

The four left the house. Loretta stood on the porch and with a scowl watched her unwelcome visitors pile back into the car. Ford looked up at the woman who slammed the front door shut.

Dipper looked out the window to see a transparent figure staring at him. It was a teenage girl with long hair wearing a jumper, stockings, and boots. He instantly recognized her from the pictures on the wall in Loretta's house. Casey's ghost sighed and turned away, vanishing before the boy could speak.

The car started and drove away.

Mabel glanced over at her brother who looked down at his lap. He grasped the knees of his jeans. The hat covered his eyes from her view.

"It's okay, Dipper," she said and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Your mouth, Bill," Ford scolded. "In what way did you perceive that as appropriate?"

"The bitch deserved it," Bill replied.

"Stop saying that word in front of the kids," Ford ordered.

"He's right, Grunkle Ford," said Dipper. He looked up his eyes burning with rage. "That's what she is." The brunet thought back to the ghostly form of Herbert Wilson weeping as he bared his broken heart and regrets onto the paper. Letters that the recipient of his heartache would never give him the decency of reading it. "He lived with that guilt for too long."

"You can't help everyone," Ford said.

Dipper nodded, but didn't say anything. Ford watched the child wipe at his eyes and nose with the sleeve of his shirt.

A sign for an amusement park caught his eye. It was only something small with a total of seven rides. He looked in the rear-view mirror at the twins. Again Dipper hung his head. Although she hadn't said anything, Mabel looked as downcast. Over to his right Bill looked out the window.

In a split second Ford merged over onto the exit. The kids and Bill looked up.

"I thought maybe we could spend a couple hours at Merry World," Ford said. "To free our minds of what happened."

Dipper and Mabel cheered and high fived.

The car pulled into the parking lot for the small amusement park. A ferris wheel, carousel, and mouse roller coaster could be seen from the entrance. Ford paid the admission for four guests and they walked inside.

Popcorn littered the ground and the trash cans overflowed. The other patrons in the park seemed to be having a good time.

"We're only going to be here for two hours, so let's make the most of it," Ford announced.

"I'm going on the swings!" Mabel shouted.

"Wait for me," Dipper cried.

"Dipper," Ford called after the boy. Dipper turned to see his great-uncle standing with his hands on his hips. "This is a one time exception. Tomorrow and Tuesday you're grounded and not going anywhere."

Dipper agreed then ran after his sister who tapped her shoe waiting for him to follow.

Ford shook his head and wondered if after being hardened by a heavy betrayal and thirty years surviving in other dimensions if those kids had turned him soft. At the very least he could bribe the twins and Bill with sweets to not tell Stan.

Bill put his arm around Ford. "See, Sixer, no sudden drowsiness, I can handle a simple sleeping potion," he said then moved to his tip toes to kiss Ford on the cheek.

"I only took necessary precautions," Ford said.

"You really do love me, don't you?" Bill asked and poked Ford on both cheeks.

"I do," Ford said. "Were you questioning it?"

"Mmm, not really," Bill replied with a laugh.

Ford pulled Bill close and the two headed over to the line for the train that circled the entirety of the park.

* * *

 **That's a good place to end-on a happy note-for now. I didn't want to get into too many details of the amusement park since the carnival chapter is coming up soon, and I don't want it to be repetitive.**

 **This is the last time Loretta will show up in this story. Whether or not she decides to look at the files it up for you to decide.**


	78. Sprinkle and a Party

**Thank you to all the awesome reviewers: Little Plum, DiamondLuna2, Energy witch, SonderManatee, TheConArtistAndTheGhost, Ella Le Hissy, Rosa 22, Guest, Firefox, Insert Name Here, I Am SP00N, TheEchoingScream, CelestiaAndDiscord, Little Red, and Catgirl PA.**

 **Little Plum: Yes he did. :)**

 **Rosa 22: Yes, I can include that in an upcoming chapter.**

 **Firefox: I haven't watched Modern Family, but I could add them watching How I Met Your Mother. In fact I think that show has something that would appeal to the entire family.**

 **I Am SP00N: Absolutely. That's Bill for you.**

 **TheEchoingScream: I don't think Dipper would let anyone possess him ever again. But I may just have to go and revisit Loretta and Casey at some point.**

 **Little Red: You're actually the second person to request that. I might include that in the sequel.**

 **Catgirl PA: I can actually work that into the beginning of the next chapter. I can see Bill, Mabel, and Soos (and secretly Dipper and Wendy) liking that song.**

 **As a warning, this chapter does contain a somewhat suggestive moment. It's nothing M-rated as this is still a PG-13/T rated story, but it is heavily suggestive of what will happen next.**

* * *

The next two days were mostly uneventful. With Wendy pitching in at the shack, Bill was free to accompany Ford to the meadow (with Mabel tagging along). Dipper was fine with the arrangements as spending time with the redhead made his punishment less miserable.

Ford and his two assistants-that Mabel insisted they be called-spent two hours between ten and two observing and interacting with the pegasi. Bill observed from a distance while Ford and Mabel were granted permission to mingle with the herd.

That Wednesday morning the three set out on their path to work. Although Dipper was no longer grounded, Stan required that one of the twins stay behind to help in the gift shop. Dipper opted to stay so his sister could enjoy her time with the recently born pegasus colt that she had formed an attachment to. Besides, Wendy was going to show him a fun new app on her phone.

Mabel skipped all the way to the meadow while the other two followed watching her with amusement apparent on their faces. Mabel wore her new sweater she finished constructing that morning: pink base with a teal pegasus in the center. The girl sang how she would make matching flower crowns for her and Sprinkle (what she had named the pegasus).

At last they reached the clearing. Ford patted Bill on the shoulder while he and his great-niece walked into the meadow. Bill sat down on the damp grass with the notebook Ford had supplied him with open. At the end of the season the two would compare notes and Ford finally write the journal entry.

The brunette rushed over to the newborn colt. The mother pegasus glanced up at Mabel and nuzzled her nose against the girl's cheek. Mabel giggled then pulled a baggie of baby carrots from her sweater pocket. The mare lowered her mouth to the girl's palm and nibbled. Mabel laughed at the tongue tickling her palm.

Sprinkle finished nursing then walked over to the human. Mabel squealed at those large green eyes staring up at her. She waited for the mare to give permission then revealed a dog brush she bought at a dollar store. Sprinkle stood while Mabel gently combed the colt's sky blue hairs. His fur was mostly blue with specks of teal and green that looked like sprinkles on ice cream.

Ford looked among the herd. The babies all looked happy and healthy. There were still a few female pegasi due for birthing their young any day.

Bill yawned from where he watched behind the trees. He dropped the notebook then slumped. He laid back in the grass and stared up at the tips of various pine trees surrounding him. Ford was sound in his decision. Although Bill no longer possessed his demon body, the pegasi were sensitive enough to tell that he was not fully human.

Part of him longed to be back at the shack where at least he would be making money and engaging in human contact. Once the twins left and Wendy went back to school he wouldn't be dragged to the sight anymore save on weekends. Bill never believed he'd be looking forward to returning to his job.

A stallion walked away from the rest of the group. Bill moved to his feet when he noticed him heading in his direction. Bill's legs wobbled at the rush of blood in his nearly asleep limbs.

The pegasus stopped. He blinked twice then inserted his orange nose into the needles of the tree. Bill stared at the creature. He glanced over at Ford who was occupied with a mare who clamped onto the hem of his jacket, wanting food.

Bill took a deep breath and walked closer to the beast. He stood next to the pegasus for about a minute, not making a move. The stray animal noticed to the other presence and backed up. His ears wiggled and he grunted. Bill nearly gasped when the nose of the orange pegasus pressed up against his chest.

Another minute of stillness passed. Bill swallowed then reached out his hand. The hand hovered in the air, slowly approaching the creature's head. The pegasus looked up in those golden eyes. In that moment Bill realized that even in his present state if he wanted to, he could obliterate every last pegasus.

A strong vibe correlating to Bill's thoughts rushed through the pegasus' heart. The stallion started. The animal started, falling over itself. The rest of the males in the heard joined in the choir of panicked neighs.

Sprinkle's mother jumped to her feet, startling Mabel. The girl fell on her back in the grass. Sprinkle whinnied, and hopped around its mother.

The females and young pegasi backed away from the source of chaos. The males provided a barricade between Bill and the others in their group.

Sprinkle trembled as several of its herd rushed about. A larger pegasus bumped hard into his back legs. Neighing in alarm, the colt bolted away from the clearing. Mabel jumped to her feet.

"Sprinkle!" Mabel shouted and ran after the colt.

"Bill, what did you do?" Ford yelled.

"I didn't do anything, Stanford!" Bill cried. "He saw me and freaked out." Bill pointed to the orange pegasus that started the commotion still running about.

Ford rushed over to the hysteric horse. He was kicked to the ground. Ford moved to his feet, ignoring the stinging in his side. He grabbed the beast's face and spoke soft words until the pegasus visibly calmed.

One by one the others calmed once they no longer sensed any danger. The pegasi all returned to their spots.

Ford sighed. He turned around. Bill averted his eyes and looked down at his shoes.

"You're not hurt are you?" Ford asked.

Bill shook his head.

Ford turned around to see their third party member missing.

"Mabel!" he called. Brown eyes searched in every direction. "Mabel! Mabel, answer me!"

Sprinkle's mother jumped and screeched. She turned around and neighed again for an answer. The father of the colt stepped towards her. The female pegasus pushed by still crying for her son. She gave Ford a pleading stare.

"Her offspring is missing," Ford said after counting all the young ones. "Mabel must've gone after him," Ford concluded. He waved his hand at Bill. "Come, let's go." Bill didn't budge. "Bill Cipher, we don't have time for delays."

With a heavy groan Bill followed after the fleeing man. They ran into the woods calling the girl's name.

* * *

Back at the Mystery Shack Wendy rung up her customer. Without much enthusiasm she handed the customer his change. Several others from the recent tour stood around browsing the merchandise.

Dipper stood close to the check out counter sweeping up dirt. He looked out to see Stan persuading the patrons to buy useless junk; it was his personal mission to ensure that no one left his business empty-handed.

Seeing that Wendy no longer had a line he stepped up to the counter next to her.

"Hey, man, that's cool how you offered to cover for your sister," Wendy commented without looking in his direction.

"Yeah, well, she's having a good time," Dipper said. He leaned against the counter. "Before we left home Mabel said she didn't want me hogging Grunkle Ford." The boy let out a sigh. "I guess I didn't really let them spend much time together."

Wendy pressed her hand against the hat that used to be hers. "You're a good brother."

Dipper smiled up at the grinning redhead.

A woman approached the counter with a snow globe in hand. Dipper watched Wendy ring her up. He glanced out at the various items crowding the gift shop. That junk might appeal to tourists and gullible people of the town, but it wouldn't impress the person he wanted to present a gift to.

"Hey, Wendy," Dipper said rubbing the back of his head.

"What up?" Wendy asked while handing the woman her change. She stepped away without offering the teenager any thanks.

"Um...what's the best present you ever got?" the brunet asked. "I-I mean from-from a guy."

Another customer took the previous one's spot. His arms were full of merchandise. The cashier had no doubt Stan nearly wet himself at the amount of cash he was about to receive off of one person.

"Hmm, that's a tough one," Wendy replied.

She read the man his total then bagged them up. The black plastic bag showed a picture of the Mystery Shack on one side and a question mark on the other. Previously the bag contained a picture of Stan's face. That was until Wendy commented that his face as a logo would scare people away instead of intrigue them.

"I've got lots of presents, but I guess the best ones are ones that are personal, you know," Wendy said. "Something that describes me. That I would really like."

Dipper nodded and leaned against the wall with a sigh. "I don't think my allowance will cover anything like that," he confessed.

"Hey, Dipper!" Stan called. "That floor's not gonna clean itself!"

"Yes, Grunkle Stan," Dipper groaned and picked up the forgotten broom.

"Just make her something," Wendy said once finishing with her customer.

"Oh, that's a good..." he stopped and turned to the cashier red faced. "How-how-wh-who said it was for a girl?"

Wendy snickered. "You didn't have to," she said with a wink.

* * *

Bill and Ford ran through the woods. With his hands cupped around his mouth Ford called for Mabel. They pushed through the trees. A stray branch scraped at Ford's face.

Bill helped to steady his boyfriend and the two pressed on. Ford knew that back at the meadow the mother of the lost pegasus would soon pass out from anxiety.

"Shooting Star!" Bill shouted.

"Bill! Grunkle Ford!" they heard a frightened voice yell back.

"Mabel, keep talking!" Ford instructed.

She followed her great-uncle's orders while the two made their way over to where she sat. Ford caught sight of the mess of brown hair and rushed to her side. In front of Mabel was the missing colt. Sprinkle struggled and screamed where his legs were restrained.

As they closed in they noticed her face was flushed. Mabel's hands and sleeves were dirty. She looked ready to cry at any moment.

"Mabel, are you injured?" Ford asked.

"No, Grunkle Ford-but Sprinkle," she said and turned her attention back to the struggling pegasus.

The pegasus had stepped into a pit of quickmoss, an anomaly he discovered and wrote about in the first journal. Mabel knew to avoid it, but the scared colt had run straight into it. Sprinkle struggled against the moss pulling him under. His panicked neighs echoed in the forest.

"I can't dig him out," the girl cried.

Sprinkle jerked in the quickmoss, tossing his head. He had sunk nearly halfway up his legs.

Bill put a hand on Mabel's shoulder. She leaned into his touch. Bill put his arms around her.

Last time Ford encountered the trap he and Fiddleford were saved thanks to the lumberjacks who had been assigned to that location pulling them out.

"A horse is much heavier than a man," Ford stated. "Bill," he said and looked over at the mentioned. Bill nodded and jumped up.

"Please save him," Mabel begged, tugging on the sleeve of Bill's black button-up shirt.

Bill put his arms out in front of him. The blue flames erupted from his palms and the same color glowed around the pegasus. Sprinkle neighed and bucked at the sudden energy surrounding his body.

Bill closed his eyes and waited until he was certain that his energy aura had a strong hold around the captive animal. His eyes shot open and Bill yanked his arms back, pulling the pegasus from the quickmoss.

Mabel cheered at the sight of Sprinkle in the air, kicking all his legs. The pegasus tossed his head, screaming. Carefully Bill sat Sprinkle down in the grass. Mabel rushed over to him and threw her arms around his neck. Sprinkle shook and pulled from the girl's grasp.

Ford put his hand on Bill's shoulder. The blond grinned back at his boyfriend. He was suddenly hit with a dizzy spell.

"Bill!" Ford shouted and grabbed hold of his fainting boyfriend.

Bill opened his eyes and gave Ford a sheepish smile. He used Ford's chest to steady himself.

"Don't push yourself," Ford scolded.

"I'm fine, Sixer," Bill argued. He faltered and fell into Ford's arms.

"Indeed you are," Ford replied.

Mabel removed her sweater revealing a pink t-shirt underneath. She dropped to her knees and with the sweater wiped the muck and moss from Sprinkle's legs. The pegasus shook and backed up twice. Mabel stopped cleaning and moved to her feet.

Sprinkle backed himself against an oak tree. He released a weak cry. Mabel glanced up at her great-uncle. She moved ahead and put her hands on either side of Sprinkle's face. Hot breath from Sprinkle's nose blew on Mabel's face. She smiled at the pegasus and brought his face close to hers.

Seeing that the colt had calmed Mabel turned. She felt tugging on the hem of her shirt and looked to see Sprinkle had clamped his mouth along it. Mabel put her hand on the pegasus' neck and slowly led him back to the meadow.

The other two followed behind the girl and the pegasus. Occasionally Mabel would glance behind her to make sure Bill and Ford followed. Within minutes they reached the clearing where the rest of the herd waited and grazed.

Sprinkle neighed upon seeing his mother. The mare rushed to the side of the smaller winged horse. The two nuzzled. Mabel watched on with a smile.

"I think it's time we head home," Ford suggested. The other two agreed.

Before leaving Mabel walked up to Sprinkle one last time. The baby pegasus stared back at the girl. He stepped forward and lowered his head. With a huge grin the teenager accepted the invitation and rubbed the colt's mane.

Sprinkle lifted his head. Green eyes stared into the human's hazel ones. Mabel rubbed the pegasus behind the ear.

She leaned in and whispered, "I'll be back to ride on your back when you get older."

With those parting words Mabel turned to follow the two men home. All the while she looked out with a huge grin on her face. Bill seemed to have recovered from that bout of dizziness. Nonetheless Ford made sure to stay within arms reach of him.

They arrived at the shack to see only two customers inside. Wendy sat behind the counter with her arms crossed and a scowl on her face. Soos helped a woman reach an item on a shelf a foot above her head.

"Hey, you're back," Wendy called with a wave.

Mabel skipped over to the counter. She spewed to the other teen all that had happened with Sprinkle and the pegasi. Meanwhile Dipper busied himself coloring with his sister's markers on her paper.

"Dipper! You went in my stash!" Mabel whined.

Dipper stood up. His cheeks red he hid the paper beneath his arm. "I'm sorry, Mabel, I'll-I'll buy you some more, I promise."

The girl reached across for her brother's arms. "What are you hiding?" she asked.

Dipper pulled the papers closer. "It's-it's nothing!" he exclaimed. His face turned crimson and sweat poured. "It's." Dipper sighed and looked down at the counter. He rubbed the back of his neck. "It's for Pacifica."

Mabel grinned.

"Mabel, don't you dare," Dipper threatened.

"That's right, you're going to her party tonight," Bill said from behind Mabel.

"Yes, and you should've seen Dipper," Mabel teased. She imitated her brother's voice and said, "'Uh, yeah, I want to spend your birthday with you, Pacifica.'"

Dipper's cheeks burned brighter. He pulled the hat from his head and placed it in front of his face.

Wendy laughed. She looked down at Dipper with her eyes halfway closed. "That's cute, man."

Dipper felt like sinking in that quickmoss Mabel mentioned in her narrative.

"That is enough," Ford said as he approached the group.

Mabel's laughter slowed to a chuckle. Wendy apologized to Dipper and lightly punched him in the arm. Dipper thanked Ford with his eyes. He hurried upstairs to the attic to finish his present.

Mabel looked down at her arms. She decided she would take a bath then get ready for that evening's party.

Once the last customer left the gift shop Ford turned on his heel for the lab. The blond turned and draped his arms over Ford's shoulders. He lifted his feet off the floor and allowed the larger man carry him on his back.

"Tonight we'll try Project Mentem," Ford said.

Bill pursed his lips. "I kinda don't really wanna do that anymore," he said waving his hand. "I didn't have a good experience last time."

"We need to figure out a way to stop Kryptos, we need to explore your mind," Ford argued.

He punched the code into the vending machine. One last glance was taken out the door to make sure no stragglers headed for the shop. The vending machine swung open and he walked in with Bill hanging on him.

"Can't we just go back into the Mindscape and recover the memories behind the doors?" Bill asked.

"That is only to be used in emergencies as it is risky," Ford replied. He opened the elevator and stepped inside.

Bill jumped off of his boyfriend's back. He took Ford's hand in his. Ford had grown accustomed to Bill's constant desire to give and accept affectionate gestures.

The elevator reached the bottom floor. Ford opened the door and led the way to the desk. Bill followed with his arms crossed.

"There may be places I don't want you to pry," Bill admitted.

Ford looked over his shoulder. "As long as you concentrate on what we're looking for, that shouldn't be a problem."

Bill sighed. There was no chance in Ford budging on this one.

Bill stumbled again, catching himself on the wall. He pressed his thumb and forefinger against his eyes to alleviate the spinning.

"You used up too much magic?" Ford asked. He remembered that Bill hadn't eaten a proper breakfast that morning.

Bill shrugged. "I'll be fine," he said. "I just need some food." He refused to admit to Ford that he had exerted himself with that spell.

The journal was slipped back inside Ford's pocket. He sat Bill down at the desk.

"I'll be back with some lunch, and afterwards you can take a nap," said Ford.

Bill sighed. Though he was partially happy that his boyfriend cared so much.

* * *

Around seven Dipper stood in front of the mirror admiring his attire. It was the same suit Pacifica had given him at their last party. He attached his own bowtie this time. He only hoped that no one at the shindig noticed he wore the same outfit to both events.

Dipper reached for the cologne. He stared down at the bottle wondering why he was considering getting all groomed for a friend's birthday party.

The door to the bedroom opened to reveal Mabel. She wore a flowy yellow dress with two white ribbons on the front bodice. Her hair was pinned up with a fake gold hairclip. A few curls hung from the clip.

"You're all dressed up," Mabel teased. She poked her brother in the side eliciting an involuntary laugh.

"Cut it out," Dipper said. He smiled at his reflection and wondered if he should consider styling his hair in a different manner. He pushed the bangs to the side and partial revealing of his birthmark negated that idea.

Mabel noticed the paper Dipper had been working on sitting on his bed. She picked it up to see it was a handmade card. She gushed at the design work. Granted it was less than impressive, but she knew that Pacifica would appreciate it. In addition Dipper had purchased a rose quartz nugget from Stan and attached it to silver chain he found in Mabel's jewelry kit. He promised Mabel he would replace it as soon as they returned home.

"In all seriousness, Bro-Bro, it is sweet," Mabel said.

Dipper smiled. He shook his head then asked, "So what did you get her?"

His twin laughed. Mabel reached into her pocket to reveal a beaded bracelet she had completed the morning after they had been told about the party. The beads were three shades of purple with blue ones accenting.

Dipper nodded. He stared back at his reflection and figured it was the best he could accomplish.

"You look handsome, brosef," Mabel said. She poked her brother in the side and added, "When Pacifica gets a good look at you she's going to fall so deep in love. And then you're gonna get married and..."

"Whoa! Mabel, please," Dipper interrupted. "We're just going to a party." He adjusted his bowtie one last time. "I don't even like her like that. We're just friends."

The girl rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say, Dipper."

Grabbing their gifts the two headed out for a fun night.

* * *

Bill entered into the lab with his and Ford's dinner of leftover rice and chicken. Stan had left to visit his fiancee, and offered to drive the twins to their party. The plates were placed down on the desk. Many nights they had eaten their meals in the lab.

After they ate Ford would want to take him to the above floor and scan his mind. On one hand he wanted to retrieve some of his lost memories, but he dreaded the thought of Ford having free access to his thoughts. Ford had given him permission to wonder his brain, where Bill had not.

Ford was currently in the shower. Bill noticed the man's discarded coat lying over the desk chair. Bill ran his hands over the fabric. So many times he had hugged that jacket while it clung to Ford's body.

A quick glance was shot at the bathroom door. Bill's mouth formed into a grin. He picked up the garment and brought it to his face. The inside lining contained Ford's scent. Bill put his right arm through the sleeve then followed up with the left one. The jacket swallowed him.

Bill walked over to the full-length mirror in the corner. Although it hung too loosely to be practical, it still warmed him. He reached into the pocket and pulled out the journal. Facing his reflection he held the binder against his hip and gave a huge smile.

"I am Stanford Pines, world's greatest paranormal researcher," Bill said, deepening his voice. He busted out laughing then put the journal down on the desk. His attention was turned back to his reflection.

The bathroom door opened. Ford stepped out and gaped at the sight of Bill wearing his jacket. He leaned against the door and watched with an amused smile. Twice he was tempted to laugh, but didn't want to blow his cover just yet.

Bill felt eyes on him and turned to see his boyfriend chuckling with his hand in front of his face.

With flushed cheeks Bill asked, "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough," Ford responded. He walked over to the smaller man. "You look good in my clothes."

Bill smiled and brought his hands to his face. Only the fingers poked out from the sleeves of Ford's jacket. The skinny blond securely wrapped in a jacket two sizes too big was too adorable for Ford to handle.

Ford tilted Bill's face up and claimed his lips. He pushed Bill against the wall and deepened the kiss. One hand grabbed the front of Bill's shirt and the other gripped his hair.

They parted. Bill stared at Ford with wide eyes. "Damn, Sixer, where'd that come from?"

"Are you pleased?" Ford asked in a sensual manner that he reserved only for Bill.

"Oh, yeah," Bill said. His mouth slowly formed into a huge smile. He leaned in close and whispered, "The kids and your brother are gone." Ford stood back and looked into lusty gold eyes. "What do you say, wanna delay Project Mentem a little longer?"

Ford replied by throwing Bill over his shoulder. Bill yelped. Never before had Ford performed such a stunt, but he was too intrigued by the new behavior. Ford gently tossed Bill down on the bed then crawled on top of him.

Bill smirked. "If I knew wearing your jacket would turn you on this much, I'd have done it sooner," Bill teased.

"Save your voice," Ford ordered. "You're going to need it."

Bill's hands were pinned down on either side of his head by both of Ford's stronger hands. The larger man leaned in and pushed his mouth against the smaller man's.

Bill's smirk grew. Oh yes, he intended to wear Ford's clothes more often.

* * *

The twins exited the car and waved goodbye to their uncle. Stan wished them a good time before heading off to his own destination. The two walked side by side up to the main gate. Dipper gave his name to the doorman who motioned for them to enter.

The place was still as overwhelming as the first time they stepped into the mansion. Now they were on better terms with the hostess, and there was no ghost hunting required. Dipper looked forward to just having fun like a normal person.

The main ballroom was filled with people neither of the Pines had ever met. Mabel suddenly felt out of place, at least last time she had Candy and Grenda to offer her support. There were a few kids their age there, most likely friends from her school. Not a single one looked in their direction.

The party guests consisted mostly of adults. The majority of them danced to the music supplied by a hired orchestra. None of the guests from last summer's ball were present; Dipper figured they likely cut ties with the Northwest family after Preston abandoned them all to die.

A throat cleared catching the attention of the twins. Dipper stared up into the stern face of Preston Northwest. Dipper subconsciously stepped in front of his sister.

In his hand, the owner of the house held a martini. He snapped his fingers and a waiter appeared with a tray in hand. The half empty glass was placed atop the tray and Preston's arms folded behind his back.

"I do hope that last summer's exception didn't lead you to believe you're welcome here," Preston said.

"Pacifica invited us," Dipper replied. Mabel nodded in agreement.

Preston leaned over so that he was on eye level with the Pines boy. "Do you honestly expect me to believe that?" he asked.

Dipper glared back at the Northwest if just to hide the stress on his nerves.

"Perhaps if you leave now, I'll pretend this misunderstanding never happened," Preston offered. "Otherwise." He smirked and nodded in the direction of the security guard standing by the wall. "I may have to resort to harsher means."

Mabel grabbed a hold of her brother's wrist. He put a hand on his sister's shoulder. Deep down he knew it was stupid to believe he would ever again be wanted in the Northwest manor.

"Dad, what are you doing to my guests?" Pacifica asked as she approached them.

Dipper blushed at the sight of the blonde wearing a lake foam green ballgown. He felt that the slight curl she added actually suited her. Were it not for the tension in the room Mabel would have teased him for his reaction.

Preston straightened his posture. He turned to face his daughter. "I don't recall you running these guests by me." He sent a sharp glare in the direction of the Pines.

"There wasn't time," Pacifica argued. "We needed two more people to fill the table. I happened to run into them."

Preston put his hand under his chin and thought over the situation. Indeed having two commoners was less shameful than two vacant seats in the great dining room.

"Very well, your reasoning is sound," Preston said. His smile vanished when his eyes met Dipper's. "But let it be known, boy, this is the last time you'll ever set foot in this house." With that he walked away from the teenagers.

Pacifica let out a sigh of relief and stepped closer to the two. "I'm sorry," she said. "You're kinda like my dad's least favorite person."

"Well, that's just lovely," Dipper replied.

Pacifica laughed. "He just doesn't like when people stand up to him." Sheepish blue eyes stared at the male twin. "And you had the nerve to challenge him last time."

"So did you," Dipper said.

Pacifica's cheeks turned pink. Dipper nervously chuckled while rubbing the back of his head.

One of Pacifica's schoolmates approached Mabel with an invitation to dance. The girl squealed and agreed. She wished her brother the best of luck and offered him a wink before stepping off with her dance partner.

The birthday girl cleared her throat. She put her hands on her hips and without looking in Dipper's eyes said, "So, I suppose it's only polite for me to ask you to dance." She glanced over to see Dipper speechless. Pacifica tossed her hair. "If you want to, that is."

Dipper smiled and stared down at his feet. "Yes, um...I-I mean, I would."

Pacifica rolled her eyes. "You're such a dork," she said and held out her hand.

Dipper took her hand and the two walked to the dance floor. Dipper bit down on his lip, not sure how to waltz. Pacifica put both one hand on his shoulders and with the other took hold of Dipper's hand. Dipper put his hand behind her back all the while blushing and holding his breath. Four times he stepped on her feet, and once nearly tripped her by stepping on the bottom of her gown.

"I'm sorry, I've never danced...not like this," Dipper said.

"I didn't expect you to know," Pacifica replied. Pacifica offered him a small smile. "But it's okay. This is the best birthday I've had in like a really long time."

Dipper returned her smile. He knew it was a huge mistake and the next morning he'd regret it, but on that night he fell in love with Pacifica Northwest.

* * *

 **Wow, this is a long chapter. I wanted to get the bit with the pegasus and Pacifica's party in so the next chapter can focus on the carnival.**

 **I actually find Pacifica's lake foam green ball gown to be gorgeous. I love the purple one she actually decided on much better, but the green one is also pretty, and I wanted her to have a chance to wear it for real. I'm planning on making a cosplay of both of those dresses (as if I don't already have enough sewing projects already).**

 **Also, I love the image of Bill wearing Ford's jacket, as well as Ford walking in on Bill trying on his jacket. Therefore I had to include that somewhere in this story.**


	79. Sanderson Carnival

**Wow, it's been a week since I last updated. My apologies. I hope this chapter is worth the wait.**

 **Before the story continues I have some good news and some bad news. The bad news is that this story will be ending with either chapter eighty two or eighty three (depending on how many chapters I make this last arc). The good news is that I plan to write a sequel called Bonded: Year Two. It will begin in the summer of 2013 after the events of my side story The Swing.**

 **Thank you to the following people for your fantastic reviews on the last chapter: Energy witch, Insert Name Here, DiamondLuna2, Ella Le Hissy, Little Plum, Catgirl PA, Whiteling, CelestiaandDiscord, Nom, Firefox, I Am SP00N, SugarHoneyIceTea, Ilovedisshoes, and Mosaic Mouse. Also thanks to Nelja for your reviews on the earlier chapters.**

 **Insert Name Here: It is ironic. I might have Ford mention that in a later chapter.**

 **Little Plum: Thanks. You know they will tease him. Good-natured teasing though.**

 **Firefox: I'll think of a way to include them in the sequel.**

 **I Am SP00N: Bill would definitely do that. He would probably guilt Ford into waiting on him hand and foot.**

 **SugarHoneyIceTea: I might include that little subplot in the sequel.**

 **Ilovedisshoes : Thank you.**

 **Without further ado, here is chapter seventy nine!**

* * *

Friday morning arrived and all woke excited. Only a few hours until the family was to depart from the shack for the carnival.

Stan wanted to see what attractions the carnival brought to consider any changes he needed to make to his own business. Mabel wanted to try out all the rides. Dipper wanted to spend time with Wendy and Ford. And as for Bill, he wanted to eat every dessert he laid his eyes on.

Mabel finished eating her sugary breakfast cereal and tapped her spoon against the plaster bowl to a familiar pop beat. Dipper gritted his teeth and shook his head with his hands against his temples. Mabel then began whistling the chorus.

"Ugh, Mabel, do you have to ruin a good song with your off-key whistling?" Dipper complained.

Mabel rolled her eyes. "Whatever, Bro-Bro, you're just jealous 'cause you're not as talented as me."

"Point to Shooting Star," Bill cried from where he sat next to the brunette. Mabel grinned and high-fived Bill.

"Right, talent," Dipper groaned and rolled his eyes.

However Mabel stopped her attempts at music. Instead she pulled out her phone and brought up the Youtube page with the song playing in her head.

The whistling intro began. Mabel wiggled to the beat. Dipper drummed the table at the tempo of the drumming in the song. Mabel sang along to the first few lyrics. By the fourth line Bill joined in.

By the chorus Bill and Mabel were out of their seats and dancing to the beat while singing. Dipper picked up the milky spoon and sang into it like it was a microphone.

Mabel, Bill, and Dipper sang in unison, "Kiss me 'til you're drunk and I'll show you all the moves like Jagger. I got the moves like Jagger. I got the mo-o-o-o-o-o-o-ooves like Jagger."

Ford walked in on the musical display. Dipper looked up to see his great-uncle chuckling at them and dropped the utensil on the table. It bounced on the edge then fell to the floor. Mabel and Bill turned. The girl laughed while Bill walked over to his boyfriend.

He took Ford by the arm and pulled him into the kitchen. He danced and sang along with the song playing from Mabel's phone, while a stoic Ford stood not amused with his boyfriend's antics, yet allowed Bill to move his arms like a marionette. When the chorus returned for a second round Bill sang louder causing Ford to visibly wince.

"Bill, must you be so loud?" Ford complained. He rubbed at his ear closest to Bill's mouth. "At high volumes your voice can be annoying."

Bill pouted and put his hands on his hips. "Oh, really?" He smirked. "That's funny, 'cause you sure didn't have a problem with my voice two nights ago when I was screaming your name to the ceiling."

Ford's eyes widened and his face turned bright red. He stumbled over his words.

"Oh, gross, I'm not listening anymore," Mabel cried and ran out of the room with her hands over her ears. Her abandoned phone still played the catchy tune.

Dipper lifted an eyebrow, but resumed eating his breakfast. Whatever Bill meant he didn't want to understand.

With a triumphant grin Bill walked head held high out of the kitchen. Ford hurried after him and grabbed his arm.

"Bill Cipher, that was highly inappropriate," Ford chastised. "Promise me you won't talk about that in front of the kids ever again."

"I make no promises," Bill replied, swinging his hand in front of him. He smiled at his beloved. "Besides, when I look at you I think 'inappropriate things.'" Bill made quotations with his fingers on those last two word.

The confession caused Ford to smile. It quickly vanished when he remembered how Bill had tricked him with flattery in the past. Even still he couldn't stay mad at his significant other.

"At least try," Ford pleaded.

Bill tapped his chin. He grinned then asked, "If I do, what will you give me?"

"Anything you want," Ford answered. A second later he added, "Except returning your powers, because you know I don't know how." Bill opened his mouth, but Ford interrupted with, "And nothing that will hurt anyone else."

Bill rolled his eyes. He thought for a few seconds then leaned in and whispered his request into Ford's ear.

"I don't know what that is," said Ford.

"You have a phone," Bill replied. He patted his boyfriend on the chest. "Google it." With that Bill walked out of Ford's view.

Against his better judgment Ford tapped his phone. He brought up the internet browser and typed in what Bill suggested. He clicked on images and his breathing hitched. Horrified, he stared in the direction Bill had walked.

"Is that even possible at my age?" Ford questioned. "Can human bodies contort like that?" In addition he wondered where Bill even discovered something of that nature.

Ford shut off his phone. He shook his head trying to rid his mind of those images. He stood mortified at the thought of someone stealing his phone and reading his browsing history.

* * *

Close to eleven the two vehicles pulled into the designated parking lot of the carnival. The parking direction instructed the drivers where to go.

Stan, Ford, Mabel, and Bill stepped out of Stan's old car. Next to them Soos opened the door to his truck. Wendy and Dipper followed. Dipper waited for the redhead to exit before shutting the door.

The seven headed in the direction of the giant sign that read: Sanderson Carnival-Three Days Only! They inhaled the various scents from tons of foods calling to their bellies. Mabel's eyes lit up at the tallest ferris wheel her young eyes ever gazed upon. As they walked to the entrance Ford and Stan couldn't remember what-if anything-had occupied that location previously.

"I hope this carnival's as fun as the fair we have back home," Mabel exclaimed. She looked up at Ford. "Have you ever been to a carnival before?"

Ford laughed. "Of course." He glanced over at his brother. "Stanley and I used to go to one every summer and fall when we were children. And of course we had the boardwalk."

"Good times," Stan commented.

Ford looked up at the rides poking atop the entrance booth. "Although it's been decades since my last carnival." His smile formed into a frown, "Back when Fiddleford and I were a team."

"Oh yeah, you wrote about that in your journal," Dipper said. He rubbed the back of his head. "I only skimmed that part 'cause it was too similar to the junk Grunkle Stan tries to pass as attractions."

"Hey, watch your mouth, kid," Stan snapped.

The others laughed.

At last they approached the entrance. They were taken back by the booth appearing to be made out of human bones. Hanging on spikes was a faded parchment sign that read in gothic, black letters: Sanderson Carnival.

The gate surrounding the carnival was iron with spikes every three bars. Dipper looked on wondering how they achieved that appearance with a portable fence.

Ford paid for himself, Bill, and his family. Soos and Wendy bought their own tickets. A skull sat in the center of the counter, dispensing tickets from its mouth.

"Aw, sweet," Wendy commented.

The group walked through the spiked fence and past the flaming torches into the busy carnival. The main pathway was cobblestone. Straying from the popular attractions were dirt paths that led further into the fair.

A black carriage passed pulled by a black horse covered in armor, and made up to look skeletal. The driver's face was painted in a sugar skull fashion along with his velvet top hat and cloak.

"They spared no expense to give this place atmosphere," Dipper said.

To the left stood a mouse roller coaster in which swinging axes sliced the air to distract the passengers jut before the tallest drop. To the right was a tunnel of love in which the carts were shaped like caskets, and the inside displayed a zombie prom.

A child approached the balloon stand. A worker dressed as a demented clown jumped out with a low-pitched yell, causing the kid to scream. When the child cried the clown offered a balloon for free. The mother glared at the employee and snatched two then turned away with her nose in the air.

In the way back there appeared to be a gothic castle where the hosts of the fair waited should anyone dare for a meet and greet. On the side of the castle labeled the dungeon served as the location for the sideshow.

"This is so much cooler than the carnivals at home!" Mabel exclaimed.

Dipper and Wendy nodded their agreement with Mabel's statement.

"Hey, free cookies!" Bill yelled and pointed to where a stack of chocolate chip cookies waited on a plate next to a blue sign that read: free.

"Oh, don't mind if I do," Stan said rubbing his hands together.

"Me too," Mabel said mimicking Stan's hand movements.

"You have to give blood," Ford said and indicated the larger sign for the blood drive.

Stan recoiled. "They ain't gettin' nothing from me for free."

"Drat," Mabel groaned.

"Who needs cookies?" Bill pouted and shoved his hands into the pockets of his black jeans.

"Don't worry, dawg, there's like plenty to eat here," Soos said, putting a hand on Bill's shoulder.

Stan reached into his coat pocket and revealed his wallet. A twenty was given to each of the twins.

"Don't spend it all in one place," Stan warned. "Or do, I don't care. Have fun you two." Wendy held out her hand. "Nice try," the elderly man said with a snort and stepped by the teenage girl.

"Heh, worth a shot," Wendy said with a shrug.

"Hey, Wendy," Dipper called. "We can share some chili fries if you want." He waved the crisp twenty. "It's on me."

The redhead smiled and replied, "Sure, sounds good."

Dipper blushed. His smile was yanked away when Mabel pulled on his collar. His twin turned him so that his face met with hers.

"Really, Dipper?" she shouted in a whisper. "You're already cheating on Pacifica?"

"Mabel, what gives?" Dipper cried and threw the girl off of him. "It's just fries." He crossed his arms. "And I already told you I don't like Pacifica like that."

Mabel gave her brother a suspicious look. "It didn't look that way to me," she said.

"Just drop it," Dipper demanded and walked away from her.

Mabel watched Dipper stand next to Wendy. The two walked ahead of the group conversing over something she couldn't hear. Whatever Dipper said made Wendy laugh. She sighed and shook her head.

Bill shrieked in glee at the sight of a cotton candy stand. He pointed while jumping. Mabel caught sight of what captured her friend's attention. She squealed and together they ran towards the stand. Moments later they both stared in awe at the delicious sugar treat that would soon enter their bellies.

"Pace yourself," Ford warned. He looked from his boyfriend to his niece. "Or you two will end up with upset stomachs."

"Grunkle Ford, that's the point," Mabel said with a laugh. "We can eat and eat and eat, then ride the rides, then throw up and repeat."

"Sounds like a plan," Bill cheered. He and Mabel fistbumped.

For the next hour Bill visited every stand that served a sweet. Most of the time he shared with Mabel. Soos and Stan tried various foods. All the while Dipper and Wendy stayed off by themselves making jokes of the other guests. In time the dark carnival felt exactly like a regular one.

After much pleading from Mabel, the group finally stopped in front of the ferris wheel. Mabel's eyes widened. A large black wheel with a skull in the center rotated the smiling guests. The lights screwed into the wheel made Mabel wonder what it looked like all lit up. She hoped they would stick around after nightfall if just to catch a glimpse of the illuminated ferris wheel.

The female twin ran over and grabbed her brother's arm.

"Dipper, we have to ride," Mabel begged.

"Mabel, I'm going to ride with Wendy," Dipper argued.

Mabel pouted and crossed her arms. "But, Dipper, we always ride the ferris wheel together."

Dipper glanced over at the redhead who stared up at the ride. She pushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I'll ride the second time with you, but first I want to ride with her," Dipper pressed.

"But," Mabel tried to protest.

Dipper ignored her and stepped up beside his riding partner. Wendy gently punched him in the arm.

"Please, Dipper," Mabel said as she clamped her brother's shoulder.

The line moved ahead. Dipper looked behind him then frowned at his sister.

"I have to go," the male twin said.

It was a low move, but she had no other options. "You know she's dating Robbie, right?" Mabel blurted.

"Sure she is," Dipper scoffed. He walked away from Mabel. Over his shoulder he added, "Your tricks won't work this time, Mabel."

Wendy and Dipper took their place in line behind Ford and Bill. Soos also stood in line. With a sigh Mabel took her spot behind Soos. Stan decided against the ferris wheel and instead sat down on the black park bench with skeleton horses engraved into the backrest, next to the ride.

"This is exciting," Bill chimed while jumping. "Just you and me, Sixer." He put his arm around Ford who blushed at the unwanted attention from other guests. To seal the deal Bill kissed Ford on the cheek.

A few onlookers voiced their disgust and others whispered at the action. Ford's face flushed with embarrassment. Dipper looked away, pretending he didn't see the exchange.

"It's none of our business," one man said to his wife.

Dipper glanced over at his sister who stared down at the pavement. She let out a sigh and contemplated riding the ferris wheel in Sweater Town. The boy gripped at his arm.

The male twin looked up at Wendy, "The ferris wheel is Mabel's favorite ride," he said. "We've always rode together."

"I understand," Wendy said. She gently noogied him. "She's your sister-your best friend."

"Hey, Mabel," Dipper called. "You need a riding partner?"

Mabel grinned up at her brother. She then looked over at Wendy. "But who will she ride with?"

"I've got Soos," Wendy said and slapped the larger man on the back. Soos laughed and agreed.

The cars lowered to accept new passengers. Ford stepped inside the blood red cart and helped Bill inside. The carny lowered the bar and Bill snuggled close against Ford. The carny made a face, but didn't speak on it.

Next up Mabel and Dipper climbed aboard a burgundy cart. The brunette clapped as the carriage lifted up. As always Dipper held onto the bar with one hand and his hat with the other. Beneath them Wendy and Soos entered their forest green car.

The ferris wheel stopped halfway in the sky. Bill giggled as he looked out at the view. Lost in the moment Ford slipped his arm around Bill's shoulder. The blond man grinned and planted a kiss on Ford's jawline. For once Ford didn't mind; as long as they were up high they had their privacy.

Below them Mabel kicked her feet. She and her brother stared out at the rest of the carnival. Even in a small town the Sanderson brothers didn't hold back.

Mabel glanced over at her twin. Seeing her brother halfheartedly smile she realized her mistake.

"Dipper, I didn't mean to make you sad," Mabel apologized. Dipper looked over at the girl. Mabel continued, "That was a bad way to tell you about Wendy and Robbie."

Dipper grimaced at the sore subject.

"I'm really sorry, brosef," Mabel said and put her hand atop her brother's.

"No, I'm sorry," Dipper replied. He smiled at his sister. "This is our thing." He looked back out at the view. "It's stupid to break tradition now."

Mabel smiled.

"Wendy is my friend, and I want to spend time with her before she goes away to college and we never see her again," Dipper said.

"Dip-Dop, that's in two years," Mabel responded. She looked out at the view. The other attractions looked like specks when they reached the top of the ride. "You two can ride the next ride together." She gripped the bar. "I just wanted this one."

Dipper nodded. "Then let's enjoy it. No more arguing."

Once all the passengers were loaded the wheel completed five rotations. Each time they descended Bill squealed, grasping Ford's hand. The human chuckled at his boyfriend's reaction. He felt glad that he decided to accompany the family to the carnival instead of staying behind to work.

Eventually the ride ended. The six passengers stepped off. As soon as they reached the platform, Bill slid his hand into Ford's. The gray-haired man felt the eyes of strangers on him. He knew their thoughts without having to look in their eyes.

The group happened upon a collection of carnival games. Soos lit up. He decided to stop with the excuse that he promised to win a prize and mail it to Melody.

Soos walked up to a dart game. The carny grinned at the man and exchanged three darts for five dollars. Stan crossed his arms, considering that he would add that game to his carnival over the summer.

With his tongue hanging out of his mouth Soos shut one eye and aimed the dart. He reared his arm back and let it fly. The pointed end barely missed the lime green balloon. The carny heckled his attempt and encouraged his next shot.

The second throw missed and the dart fell in the dirt. Again the carny laughed and shook his head at his customer. Wendy narrowed her eyes. The third dart aimed and popped the blue balloon. Bill and the teenagers cheered for their friend. The carny spit to the side and demanded Soos to pick his prize from the small bucket.

For the first time they took a look at the unusual prizes presented at the booth. Soos reached in and plucked a zombie plushie. He grimaced at its stitched up face and tossed it back in the bucket. Next to the zombie was what appeared to be a plush shrunken head. At least he hoped it was only a toy.

"I don't have all day, son, pick somethin'," the carny ordered.

Shuddering Soos selected a doll with two red pigtails. The eyes were large buttons and the sewn own mouth wore a wavering grin. Halfway across the face was a large stitch. Of all the prizes he figured Melody would appreciate that one.

"Those were some creepy prizes," Mabel stated.

Dipper looked up. "Speaking of creepy, I read there's a side show here."

"The last time I went to one of those sideshows they were all fake attractions," Ford replied. "The junk Stanley displays at the Mystery Shack is more convincing."

"I'll take that as a compliment," Stan said.

A plush toy hanging two booths down caught Bill's eye. He squeaked and grasped Ford's arm. The author stared at the blond jumping like a kangaroo having consumed a two liter of soda.

"Sixer, I want that two-headed cat," Bill squealed. He turned his boyfriend around so that his brown eyes could stare upon the plushie. Bill stepped in front of Ford and clasped his hands. "Please, Sixer, please."

"Bill, what are you going to do with a two foot stuffed animal?" Ford questioned.

"Put it on my bed beside my penguin," Bill answered with a large smile.

"Then go get one," Ford said and walked by his boyfriend.

Again Bill blocked Ford's path. He grabbed his arm and pleaded, "Come on, you're better at these games than me. I want one. Please."

"Bill, you're how old?" Ford asked.

Bill crossed his arms and with a pout replied, "I want one."

"Come on, Grunkle Ford," Mabel added. She grabbed her great-uncle's hand.

With a sigh Ford relented. Bill clapped his hands and followed Ford over to the booth. The game operator smiled at the older man and handed him the baseball needed to knock over pins with monster faces painted on. Splatters of red coated the ball to make it look like blood.

With the ball in hand the author scrutinized the pyramid looking for its weak spot. Bill folded his hands under his chin and watched his boyfriend take a deep breath. Ford smiled at the pin on the bottom right sitting farther out from the others. That meant he needed to aim for the one attached to the top.

The ball was thrown and it smacked the pyramid. The baseball bounced off the metal pins and ricocheted. Ford grabbed Bill by the collar and ducked down. The ball bounced off an oak tree then slammed against the pin pyramid a second time. Just like before the pins didn't move and the ball landed on the floor.

"Ooh, tough luck, maybe another round?" the carny suggested.

Ford frowned. In his head he calculated the speed of the ball against the angle thrown at the weak point. The fact that the ball collided meant that the pins should have moved at least a bit. Ford narrowed his eyes at the smirking game operator.

"It's superglue," Stan said. All eyes fixed on him. The carny hissed through the gap in his teeth. The conman shrugged. "I know all the tricks."

Against the carny's warning Stan stepped over the booth. The elderly man pushed the younger one away and inspected the pins.

"Hmm, just as I thought," Stan said. He turned and glared down at the worker. "You wouldn't be tryin' to cheat my family, now would you?" For extra measure Stan punched his palm.

"Okay, look, just take it," the carny cried and tossed the two-headed cat at Stan.

The plushie was given to Ford who offered it to Bill. The blond brought the soft toy to his face and snuggled against the first of the two smiling kitty faces.

"Grunkle Stan, I want one too," Mabel said with a pout.

"Oh, me too," Soos said. "I'll take the bunny though."

"I want the two-headed owl," said Wendy.

Stan grinned at the game operator. With a weak smile he held out three other plushies to the man of tricks himself. With a wink Stan handed the prizes to those in his group. He then climbed out of the booth and the seven walked away from the game. The carny let out a sigh of relief-he only hoped the boss didn't find out about his loss.

With one hand holding onto his plushie and the other grasping Ford's Bill walked wearing a huge grin. Ford pretended not to see the stares. He took a glimpse at his boyfriend bouncing with each step. That alone brought a smile to his face.

A man in his fifties glared at the couple. He stepped towards the two, stopping the entire group.

"Do you need to be so obvious?" the hard-faced man asked. He glared down at the clamped hands. A few bystanders halted.

Ford looked into the face of the sneering man.

"What's he talking about?" Mabel asked.

Ford smiled at his niece. "It's nothing, sweetie." Ford glared at the other guest. "He's just being rude." Ford glanced at Stan and with his eyes motioned for the group to keep walking.

"He's what? Twenty? Twenty five at the most?" the man clarified. Ford flinched. The stranger showed no sign of backing down. "You don't feel no shame robbing the cradle?"

The bystanders murmured and whispered at the man's words.

"What do you care? It's none of your business how they live their lives," Wendy snapped.

"Excuse me?" Bill spat. He stomped up to the middle-aged man glowering in his direction. "Listen you small-minded fleshbag, I'll have you know that I am-"

"He's thirty six," Soos interrupted. The handyman looked over at Bill and nodded. "Yes. Thirty six."

A few seconds of awkward silence passed until Bill finally said, "Yes, I'm thirty six" Bill said.

The other man wrinkled his nose and snorted in disgust before walking away. The few other guests who had watched the exchange looked away from the Pines group in embarrassment of the situation. Slowly they dispersed.

Bill crossed his arms and with a pout said, "The nerve of humans. What makes everyone think I'm younger?"

"You just look younger," Mabel clarified.

"And you're pouting right now," Dipper answered.

"And you begged for a stuffed toy," Ford said and chuckled behind his hand. "And your eating habits."

"Yeah, so," Bill argued, sticking out his tongue.

"That right there," Dipper stated.

"You whine when things don't go your way," Stan said.

"Yeah, like you're so perfect," Bill retorted.

"You make childish remarks like that," said Ford with a roll of his eyes.

"Okay, I get it," Bill said with a sigh.

Ford put a hand on Bill's shoulder. Bill shoved him off. Ford finally noticed that Bill didn't laugh along with the rest of the group.

"And you throw tantrums like a little brat," Stan finished.

Mabel gasped. Ford gritted his teeth knowing that his brother crossed a line.

"Okay, I get the point," Bill groaned. For a second Bill's eyes flashed red. He gripped the stuffed animal then tossed it on the ground in front of Ford.

With clenched fists Bill stomped off. Ford called after his boyfriend. Bill only quickened his pace. Within seconds he disappeared into the crowd.

"Oh, this is bad," Soos commented.

"Shame on all of you," Mabel scolded.

She ran out into the crowd calling Bill's name. The girl had to step out of the way of a woman who scowled at her. Once the lady passed Mabel continued in the direction that Bill headed. Dipper and Soos followed after her.

"Do we have to go look for him?" Wendy asked.

Ford shook his head. "Give him time to cool down," he answered.

A little ways down Bill stomped down the cobblestone pathway. He bumped into a few people without bothering to excuse his behavior. He received a few nasty stares and mumbled words, but nothing more.

His pants pocket vibrated with a familiar ringtone. Without looking he knew it was Mabel. No doubt the girl grew worried for him the instant he stormed off. Bill clenched his fists and pressed the button to ignore her call.

The vendor ahead of him sold fudge. Bill walked over to the stand and waited in line behind another customer who ordered three different flavors. Bill heavily sighed and stared at the man wishing he still had the ability to vanquish him into a thousand bits of flesh.

When it became Bill's turn he requested a chocolate piece with peanut butter. The money exchanged hands and he bit off a large helping of the sweet in between his teeth. Chomping on the rather expensive comfort snack he moved on along the sea of unfamiliar faces.

Over to his left sat the house of mirrors. Bill grinned as he considered walking through a few of the mirrors. How sorry Ford would be when he discovered him cut and bleeding and in need of a hospital. The last of the fudge was crammed into his mouth. He licked away the remaining sweetness as he approached the attraction.

The sound of a child's cries stopped him. Bill looked over in the direction of the wailing and watched a girl of five being carried away from an attraction by her father. Both he an her mother tried to console her. Out of curiosity he looked to see what had frightened the child.

The gothic castle stood before him. The family had fled from the area directly attached to the castle. A large wooden sign read: Sanderon Sideshow. The sign to the left of the attraction gave a warning that the specimen within the dungeon might frighten most humans. At the bottom was the additional warning that no refunds would be given. All desire to mutilate himself out of revenge vanished as Bill headed for the dungeon.

Bill stood in front of the attraction, his fingers tapped the crease of the inside of his elbow. It was tempting. He grinned. How hilarious would it be to enter the attraction Ford had no interest in viewing.

A quick glimpse was given to the castle. He figured Mabel would want to explore the inside, so he would wait for her to enter. Supposedly the Sanderson brothers sat inside, willing to greet any of their patrons.

Bill noticed a familiar figure exiting through the grand doors. The dark-haired man shuddered and rubbed at his arms. The look on his face spoke that he had been given life changing news.

Gold eyes met pale blue ones. In that instant Bill recognized him. Blue eyes widened in synchrony with his mouth as he gazed upon the man who had assisted in granting him his freedom.

"Bill Cipher," the smaller man gasped.

"Elkim," Bill greeted. A few awkward seconds passed between the two. Bill asked, "What are you doing in this backwoods town of all places?"

Elkim shivered. "I'm days, maybe even hours from turning human," he confessed. "I'm desperate. I-I had to-I had to know. I had to come."

"A carnival?" Bill asked.

Elkim shook his head. Long bangs swayed. One landed on the tip of his pointy nose.

"This isn't an ordinary carnival," Elkim said. "There are rumors. They're true. Oh, they're true." He laughed. "And I came just in time." Elkim gripped at his stomach and cackled.

Bill tilted his head to the side.

Elkim looked Bill directly in the eyes. A large grin covered his face. He exclaimed, "The Sandersons can restore a magical creature's powers!"

Bill gasped. As soon as he realized he was not hearing things he mirrored Elkim's smile. At last he would return to his former glory.

* * *

 **Okay, I have a lot of credits to award. Thank you to the following people for your suggestions for this chapter:**

 **Catgirl PA: For your suggestion that Bill dance to "Moves Like Jagger" by Maroon 5.**

 **CelestiaAndDiscord: For your suggestion that Bill shag and brag.**

 **Ella Le Hissy: For your suggestion of the dark/twisted prizes awarded for winning the carnival games.**

 **Energy witch: For your suggestion that Soos interrupt with Bill's age the next time someone confronted Bill and Ford about their "age differences" and the group giving reasons for why everyone perceives Bill as being younger.**


	80. The Circus

**I know, it's been over a week since the last update. I'm sorry for the delay, but I hope this long chapter is worth the wait.**

 **Just as a warning, this chapter does contain some disturbing and sensitive material. Although I did not to go into too much detail of some of the more gruesome moments. Still some of the acts during the circus may not be to everyone's tastes.**

 **Thank you to Energy witch, Whiteling, Insert Name Here, Guest, Ella Le Hissy, Mosaic Mouse, TheConManAndTheGhost, Firefox, SugarHoneyIceTea, Little Red, DiamondLuna2, I Am SP00N, Little Plum, and DumDum for your reviews on chapter seventy nine.**

* * *

Bill looked at the other demon who wore a cracked smile. He then glanced over at the stone castle. Both Stan twins admitted to the carnival seeming to have appeared overnight. The layout of the place felt like it had an otherworldly feel to it.

The blond passed by the raven-haired creature to take a closer look at the banner hanging over the entrance.

The gray fabric slightly waved in the mild wind. The black gothic letters reading: Sanderson Carnival sat in the center. On either edge the emblem of a black knight sat atop of a skeleton horse acting as bookends for the words.

The heavy wooden door opened and three teenagers exited the castle with huge smiles on their faces. They chattered excitedly while laughing. Bill ascended the stone steps. His hand hovered over the enormous door handle. Elkim stepped up behind Bill-both could feel the powerful energy just standing outside the castle walls.

Bill hesitated. Something didn't feel right. He sensed the other demon behind him which reminded him what the brothers beyond the door could do for him. Bill swallowed and opened the door. He stepped inside with Elkim close behind.

Their shoes echoed on the marble floor. The hallway was lit by sconces hanging on the wall every three feet. Grand chandeliers provided extra illumination from where they hung high above their heads. Bill glanced over to the right to see a tapestry depicting two royals each sitting on a plush chair with chained monstrous servants surrounding their throne.

They stopped before a staircase. A group of high schoolers ran down the steps, the slowest one begging the others to wait up.

"They're on the second floor," Elkim said.

Bill grasped the iron handrail and began his ascension to the throne room. Their shadows cast on the high walls from the candlelight appeared as titans compared to their tiny human bodies.

The two reached the top of the staircase and Elkim directed the other to the right. Shoes stepped upon thick, burgundy carpet. A long corridor met the two. With his hands by his sides Bill pushed along, looking about for anyone-human or not-ready to pounce. Elkim shook as they neared the room that housed the brothers who promised to restore him to his previous form.

Flames atop sconces flickered with the brisk movement of the guests. Bill glanced over at his shadow on the wall and nearly fainted. He backed up against the stone wall and stared at the black hovering triangle on the opposite side. The outline of a top hat along with the scrawny arms brought back thousands of memories of his past self.

Bill leaned to the left and the isosceles shadow followed. He then tilted to the right for the shadow of his former self to again copy his movement. Bill jumped up with his hands above his head. The figment of his true form moved in synchrony. Bill giggled and clasped his hands.

Elkim stared at the blond then over at the shadow on the wall. He tilted his head to the side before asking if his companion had fallen ill.

Bill blinked then looked over to see the shadow had resumed its human shape. The smile vanished and he pushed on wondering it it was all a cruel trick, or merely a figment of his own desire. If it was a display of what the Sandersons could do, then he was glad he ran into Elkim.

Without a word to the other demon Bill pushed on. The double doors that led to the Sanderson brothers stood straight ahead. Bill stopped just short of the heavy wooden doors. He took a deep breath and pushed them open.

* * *

Mabel ran down the pathway calling out Bill's name. She stopped every so often in hopes of catching a glimpse of her friend. Without any luck the brunette pushed on in a vain attempt to search for one who didn't want to be found.

Mabel jumped atop a park bench. Even with the added height she couldn't find him among the crowd. Each person seemed to be having a good time other than her and the man who had ran off in anger. Mabel's heart broke for him. She jumped down from the bench just as Dipper and Soos caught up with her.

Soos hunched over and grasped his knees while catching his breath. Dipper glanced around wondering why he too had run after his sister to help Bill of all people.

"Mabel, maybe we should just wait until he comes back," Dipper suggested.

The female twin shook her head.

Once Soos caught his breath he said, "Dipper's right, Hambone. He might just need some time alone."

Mabel opened her mouth to protest, but the others' words ceased her speech. She too had sought solitude in times of distress. What more she didn't want to ruin Dipper and Soos' fun chasing down Bill all afternoon. The girl pulled her phone from the sweater pocket and texted Bill to send her a message when he was ready to join up with her.

"What should we do while we wait?" Soos asked.

Mabel looked around. There was a house of mirrors ahead. However she didn't feel like getting lost in a maze at the moment. Besides based on the theme of the carnival she wasn't sure she wanted to see what images the trick mirrors inside that attraction showed.

She gasped and pointed to the grand castle. The three walked over to the colossal building. Soos gasped wondering how something so sturdy could be moved in three days time. Dipper knocked on the stones only to recoil his bruised knuckles.

"If it's an illusion, it's a good one," the boy commented.

"Hey, Dipper, it's the sideshow you wanted to see," Mabel called as she rushed over to the entrance of the dungeon.

The three stared at the entrance beyond the iron gates. Mabel shivered at the shrieking sounds coming from inside and grasped a hold of her brother's arm.

Mabel gasped as she heard a familiar cackle. "Hey there, little peach blossom, I was wonderin' when you were gonna' show," the voice spoke.

Mabel slowly turned her head to see the chubby, white-haired boy approaching. Instead of his usual formal get up he wore blue jeans and a black t-shirt complete with cowboy boots.

"I've been waitin' for yer call," Gideon spoke as he approached with his hands on his hips.

"Oh, Gideon, I completely forgot," Mabel admitted.

Dipper looked from his sister to his former enemy.

Gideon only laughed in response. "I understand, Mabel dear," the boy said with a wave of his hand. "I understand ya got a lot on yer mind right now." He approached the girl and held out his hand. "But no harm done, the point is we're here now."

Dipper pulled his sister aside. "Mabel, what are you doing?" he asked.

"Gideon wants to start over, so I decided to give him another chance," Mabel explained. Dipper looked suspicious and she added, "He's changed, Dipper. I know what I'm doing."

With a sigh Dipper relented. After all he too had forgiven Gideon after he helped him rescue Mabel from her bubble prison. Still he wondered if his sister's good nature would one day bring her disaster.

Another shriek echoed from inside the dungeon just as the four approached the entrance. Mabel jumped back with a squeak that made Gideon laugh.

"Don't worry, sweet, I'll protect you," he said and put his hand atop of hers. Were it not for their history Mabel would have found Gideon's gesture endearing.

"These guys are just like Grunkle Stan," Dipper commented when he read the line about refusing refunds.

"I got this one, Mabel blossom," Gideon said and paid the entrance fee for both him and the girl. When Mabel lifted her eyebrow he replied, "It's the least I can do fer all the trouble I caused you and yer kin." He laughed in attempt to cover up the nerves.

Soos offered to pay for Dipper knowing that he didn't have much left on the twenty Stan gave him. Dipper thanked the older man and the two followed Mabel and Gideon inside.

All natural light vanished as they trekked down the stone corridor. Subconsciously Mabel slipped her hand into Gideon's. The boy's pudgy cheeks turned pink and his lips curved into a smile. He offered her a comforting squeeze.

The torches scarcely lit the pathway. Strategically placed vents poured out cold air on the patrons. Accordion music played in the distance.

They finally reached the door blocked with a plastic curtain of burgundy and green. Soos pushed it out of the way and the three children walked through the entrance to approach the theater.

The four exchanged glances and sat down on the wooden benches that faced the circus arena. The accordion player with his face painted in sugar skull makeup stood over to the right of the stage. About thirty other people sat scattered about in the seating area, absently chattering.

A mime also wearing sugar skull makeup acted out tying a noose. He then pretended to slip the loop over his neck. His fists clenched as he pantomimed tightening the rope and gasped for air. He then tossed the invisible rope over a low-hanging beam. The audience exclaimed as his body levitated. His neck tilted as though broken while he stared out dead-eyed at the spectators as he swayed five feet above the floor.

"I-I don't like this," Mabel whimpered.

Gideon put his arm around the shuddering girl. Mabel leaned into the touch and shielded her eyes from the mime swinging from the ceiling.

"It's not real," Gideon whispered if just to comfort the sick feeling in his own stomach.

Dipper couldn't tear his eyes away. He wondered how long the actor had to train to perfect that illusion.

If this was just the pre-show, they wondered what the actual performance had to offer.

* * *

The double doors opened to reveal a grand room. Each of the windows were shielded with thick maroon drapes. A burgundy carpet led the visitors to the throne.

Two gold chairs padded with plush burgundy cushions on the seat and back rest sat in the center of the raised stage. A man sat in either chair greeting those who came before them.

A few guests stood before the kings of the carnival.

With a deep breath and head held high Bill walked down the carpet pathway. Elkim followed that walk for the second time within the hour.

The eldest brother caught the eye of the golden-haired man then smiled at the one he met previously. The women spoke their farewells then left the room with huge smiles.

Bill stopped just before the brothers.

The oldest one greeted his visitors with a wide grin. His dark locks stopped just above his exposed collarbone. Piercing green eyes stared through those long, thick tresses that fell over his smooth, olive skin. He wore a beige poet shirt with the lacing open enough to display the top half of his toned chest. Attached to the center of his bare chest was a circular ruby. A black button-up vest, leather pants, and leather knee-length boots completed the look.

The younger brother was half American and half Italian. His long curly locks were pulled into a ponytail tied off with a black ribbon. He wore a fitted shirt in which the sleeves showed off his toned arms, along with a black brocade vest and a white cravat. He wore identical pants and boots as his brother. He had a strong jawline that was better pronounced with his permanent frown.

"I remember you," the younger brother spoke, his hazelnut eyes fixed on Elkim.

The smaller demon nodded and stepped forward. "I brought another one like me," he said. He glanced over at Bill then looked back at the Sandersons. "I-I told him you-you can help him."

The older brother smiled. His hands gripped the armrests of his chair and he forced himself up. The leather boots thumped along the carpeted steps. The man stood half a head taller than Bill. He smelled of blood and champagne. One look into those glimmering green eyes and Bill had to remind himself that Ford waited for him somewhere in the park.

"Yes," the elder Sanderson spoke in a rich baritone. "I can feel your magic." He tilted his head to the side causing a few strands of thick hair to fall into his face. "You must be a powerful one."

He looked down and noticed the marking on Bill's hand. The owner of the carnival snatched Bill's left hand and brought it closer to inspect the pinky finger.

"You're bonded?" he questioned.

Bill pulled his hand away and nodded. "The spell is too powerful for me to break," he admitted. "I have tried countless times. I know my magic will eventually fade and I will turn human and die."

The older Sanderson smiled. "Perhaps I can help you." He held out his hand. "My name is Chandler Sanderson."

Bill was hesitant to shake, but the larger man insisted. Chandler tightened his hand around Bill's. The blond couldn't help but smile at those perfect teeth grinning back at him.

Chandler glanced back at his sibling. "Luciano, my brother," he introduced. Luciano nodded at the mention of his name, but kept his stare on the blond.

"Is it true you can restore my powers?" Bill asked.

Chandler chuckled. "You're forward, I like that," he said with a grin.

"If you can't then I'm wasting my time," Bill snapped.

Luciano frowned, but Chandler only laughed.

"You are amusing," Chandler said. "Pray tell me your name."

"Bill Cipher," he answered.

Luciano started at the name that he had heard mentioned on more than one occasion. By the look on Chandler's face Bill could tell that he too had heard of him.

"I've heard others speak your name," Chandler confessed. "I never dreamed that I would meet him."

Bill balled up his fists and tried to push away any display of humiliation. "Can you help me, or not?" Bill asked through clenched teeth.

"Of course we can," Chandler replied. He put his hand on Bill's shoulder. Were it not for the fact that he needed the man's assistance, he would have pushed him off. Chandler gripped Bill's chin and green eyes stared into gold ones. "With little effort I can restore both of your powers." Chandler looked from Bill to Elkim, then back at Bill.

"And this bond won't be a problem?" Bill asked indicating the weaved pattern on his finger.

"Not at all," Chandler replied. He chuckled and added, "If anything, that will make it even easier."

Bill swallowed. The dark-haired man grinned which made Bill feel uncomfortable. Chandler decided to grant Bill's face mercy and released him. The elder Sanderson turned his back to Bill and the latter felt his stomach swell.

The older brother turned back to the demons. With a smile he approached Bill and put his arm around him. "It's not often that I have distinguished guests," he said. He turned Bill so that their eyes locked. "Come, I want to show you our main attraction."

Luciano stood from his throne and a servant approached with his employer's metal cane. Bill watched as the smaller servant never once lifted his head and quickly disappeared from view after the task had been carried out.

Chandler guided his two guests to the doors.

Luciano stopped before they reached the doors and called another servant who had waited quietly in the corner. "Close the throne room until our return," he ordered. The servant nodded without making eye contact and Luciano walked ahead of the group, his cane clacking against the marble floor.

The demons were led down the long hallway. Luciano tapped the wall to reveal a hidden door. He slipped inside. Chandler pushed the two after his brother and stepped through the door and closed it before the secret passage was discovered by the carnival goers.

The secret room led to a spiral stone staircase. Luciano grabbed a torch from the sconce closest to the door. With the light in one hand and his cane in the other, he led the way. Chandler chuckled as he brought up the rear, his green eyes focused on Bill.

"Tell me, Bill, how has a human life treated you?" Chandler asked.

"It's boring," Bill answered. "I miss having my powers."

"I suppose you would," Luciano said surprising the three that he chose to speak.

"But it's not too bad since I have Fordsy," Bill quickly added.

"Fordsy?" Chandler asked.

"My human," Bill clarified.

"I see," the older brother said. He chuckled then asked, "So you care for this human of yours?"

Bill glared back at the grinning man. "Not that it's any of your business, but I do."

"How delightful," Chandler replied.

The staircase reached the bottom floor and the four moved through a shorter corridor. Luciano placed the torch on a vacant sconce then pushed back the circus curtain to reveal the stage where the sideshow performance was about to begin.

Chandler took his seat at the balcony overlooking the stage and the wooden benches where the rest of the audience sat. The older brother motioned for Bill and Elkim to take their seats. Elkim promptly sat down where Bill hesitated.

"It'll be wise for you to follow my brother's instructions," Luciano whispered as he passed by the blond then sat down in the chair beside his sibling.

Bill glared at the younger Sanderson then took his seat next to Elkim. He could feel the brothers' stares on his back. Gold eyes glanced back to see both Chandler and Luciano looking at him.

"The show is about to start," Chandler said with a chuckle. He pointed at the center of the ring where the master of ceremonies walked out.

The heavyset ring master stood in the center of the stage. He was dressed in a black suit with white chains connecting the two sides of his jacket. He wore a top hat adorned with the figure of a skeleton horse. A red diamond decorated either of his cheeks. He held out his hands and each of the six torches were set ablaze.

Mabel gasped and Dipper smiled at the show. Gideon was interested and decided to stay afterwards to have a talk with the ring master.

"Welcome ladies and gentleman," the ring master announced. "Prepare to have your tiny brains expanded." He grinned at the audience. "You may think the fee was measly considering what you're about to witness, but hundreds have gone insane after witnessing what we have to offer."

The spectators all chattered excitedly.

"First, let me introduce Nina," the ring master spoke. He held his hand out and to the left. "Nina, a giantess stands over twelve feet tall. Her strength is something to be witnessed."

On cue the woman stepped from the wings. The people gasped at the sight of the woman towering over the master of ceremonies. The toned woman stood dressed in leather pants and a matching leather top that showed off her built arms. Her dark skin glimmered in the candle light.

Ocean blue eyes stared out at the customers. She smiled at the audience. The ring master pulled a cloth from a car that was fashionable back in the seventies. He stepped out of the way of Nina. The woman bent down and grabbed the bottom front of the car. Her two plaits fell over her shoulders.

Grunting she grasped it and lifted it over her head causing the audience to cheer. The woman hurled the vehicle across the stage. It crashed upon impact with the ground. The crowd stood and applauded the feat.

A waifish woman dressed in an alternating blue and black striped dress appeared guiding an elephant onto the circus floor. She stopped in front of Nina and bowed to the giantess before disappearing into the wings.

Nina laid down underneath the elephant. She placed her hands underneath the elephant and with little effort lifted the creature above her head.

"Okay, that has to be the use of magic," Gideon gasped.

Nina slid out from under the elephant. She held out a treat for the animal who picked it up with his trunk and brought it to his mouth. Nina sat atop the elephant and rode off the stage while waving to the applauding audience.

Bill watched with crossed arms. He had encountered plenty of creatures just as strong as Nina, but he supposed as far as humans go she was impressive.

"For your entertainment, I now call forth Blithe the Vocalist!" the ring master yelled.

A beam lowered from above the stage. Sitting upon the rounded board was a young, petite woman. She was dressed in a white gown with pale yellow waves of hair falling over her shoulders. Her arms were covered in feathers and in place of fingers were talon-like claws.

The beam halted seven feet above the floor. She looked out into the audience an unlike Nina she could not train her eyes to hide the sorrow.

Blithe's lips parted and she began a song mourning her old home where she would overlook the ocean. The soprano vocals entered into every set of ears. Her frail arms waved displaying the dove-like wings attached to her skin.

The attendant who previously brought out the elephant appeared once again, only this time walked through the stands with a wicker basket in hand. One by one two thirds of the patrons emptied their pockets of spare cash and casted it into a basket.

The three children exchanged glances. Dipper looked over to see Soos absently reaching for his wallet while watching Blithe's performance as if in a trance.

Dipper noticed the attendant heading their way and nudged the older man in the ribs. Soos gasped, dropping the leather wallet on the ground. He chuckled as he picked it up and placed it back in his pocket, commenting that he didn't know what came over him. The attendant glared at the male twin, yet continued on to the next person.

"That was weird," Mabel said.

"Let's hope Grunkle Stan doesn't find out about her," Dipper replied.

Blithe finished her song wishing that a swift death would come her way. She grasped at her own neck and squeezed causing the weeping audience to cry out. The spectators gasped as the blonde girl fell like a fainting bird to the floor. She landed motionless on the dusty wooden floorboards, her glossy eyes staring out at the audience.

Mabel couldn't hold back her tears any longer. Dipper moved in before Gideon had a chance. The younger boy patted Mabel's back while Dipper held her close.

The ring master threw a white cloth over the fallen act. He immediately ripped it away to show Blithe's body had vanished.

Four audience members made their way to the exit while those still sitting applauded.

"We can go if you want," Dipper offered to his sister.

The girl shook her head. "It's-it's just an act," she said in between sobs. Hazel eyes looked from her brother to Gideon. "Right?"

"Of course," Dipper said although he wasn't all sure himself.

"Next is a creature so strange, much like a monster from your nightmares," the ring master called with a laugh. "After what you witness, sleep will be difficult to come by."

A different attendant: a stocky woman wearing an identical dress as the previous one, walked out pushing a six foot long cart. Sitting atop the cart was what appeared to be a man wearing a hooded brown trenchcoat.

"Here I have Buckley," the ring master said and with the help of the assistant heaved Buckley from the cart and sat him on the floor. The coat was removed to reveal a wondrous chimera.

The audience chattered at the creature before them. Buckley had the head of a ram, the torso of a man, with clawed hands, and the lower body of an octopus. Only one of his tentacles had been severed making him a septapus. Light blue eyes stared out at the audience.

Buckley opened his mouth and bleated in a shrill voice that caused most of the audience to hold their ears.

The first assistant walked on stage with a hare in hand. She tossed the squirming animal towards the chimera. The audience screamed and gasped at the sight of Buckley coiling its tentacles around the hare. The rodent tried to escape only for the tentacles to constrict it like a python.

The strongest tentacle brought the shuddering rabbit to the creature's mouth. Dipper grabbed his sister and pushed her face against his chest before her eyes witnessed the act. The audience shrieked in a mixture of horror and disgust as the flesh was bitten into and in ten seconds flat the animal devoured.

Buckley's segment hadn't finished before fifteen people hurried for the exit. Two children were carried sobbing in their mother's arms.

"Are people really impressed with this?" Bill asked.

Chandler laughed, but Luciano only stared. Bill glared at the younger brother whose gaze never left him. Even when he turned around he still felt those hazelnut eyes on his back.

"Next I introduce Brandon the Impervious," the ring master announced.

At the sound of his name Brandon bungeed down from the rafters. He was a man of average height and build. His thin brown hair and matching eyes complete with freckles. An oversized beige jacket covered his small frame. He wore a huge smile as the assistant appeared wheeling a table covered with a cloth.

On the ring master's cue the woman ripped away the cloth to display various nails and spikes. At the edge of the table sat a mallet. Brandon removed his jacket to reveal his bare arms and chest. The assistant grabbed a set of sewing pins. The audience screamed as he was punctured all over his body with the sharp objects, never once emitting a sound of pain.

Mabel held her hands over her eyes. When the assistant picked up the first of the long nails with one hand and the mallet with the other Dipper held his hand over his mouth and had to turn away. Brandon never even squeaked while the crowd screeched their horror. By the time the assistant picked up the six-inch spike ninety eight percent of the audience were unable to watch.

From the balcony Bill watched intrigued. Elkim felt somewhat disturbed, but not to offend Bill he didn't speak a word. From behind Chandler grinned while Luciano kept his stoic expression.

Seventeen audience members walked out of the circus before Brandon's act ended, many of them shaking or holding back vomit. Gideon checked to see Brandon taking his bow before shaking Mabel to let her know it was finished.

"Lastly, for your entertainment," the ring master called out to the fraction of the audience left. "I show you Markus the Matchmaker."

A chattering chorus sounded at the mention of the odd title.

In a puff of smoke Markus appeared wearing a black suit and skull mask. For ten seconds he stood in silence. Those who had managed to stay whispered at the final act. The accordion player appeared on stage once more.

Markus waved his hand and two skeletons appeared. The taller skeleton bowed to the shorter one. The smaller one brought her hands to her face as if blushing at what the male offered. The taller skeleton held out his hand. The audience exclaimed and spoke at the sight of the two sets of remains dancing the waltz provided by the accordion.

Markus grasped one hand of both skeletons. In sychrony the three bowed. The skeletons turned to Markus and held out their hands encouraging the audience to applaud the magician. Those left in the stands clapped and cheered for the masked man.

The magician turned and the skeletons walked off stage with him. Once they were out of view Markus released the spell he had on the corpses and the bones fell to the floor.

"So, what did you think of our little show?" Chandler asked while the master of ceremonies made closing remarks.

Bill stood. "I've seen better," he confessed. Chandler only shrugged, while Luciano glared. Bill looked back at the empty arena. "But I suppose it's decent for fleshbags."

Chandler grinned. "If your powers were restored do you think you could do better?"

Bill scoffed. "I'll pretend I didn't hear you insult my abilities," he replied. Both fists clenched as Bill recalled the spectacle he had managed during his apocalypse. He stared back at the crowd of people leaving and caught sight of Mabel's bright sweater. With a sigh he said, "It doesn't matter."

Bill walked towards the exit. He halted when he felt Chandler's grip on his shoulder.

"You may never get another opportunity like this," the older brother spoke.

Bill stiffened. Without having to look he knew that man grinned showing those perfect white teeth. Bill gritted his teeth and again headed for the exit.

He pushed back the curtain when he heard Chandler speak, "The ceremony will commence tomorrow evening at eleven sharp."

Bill stopped. Just being in the presence of the Sanderson brothers he could feel his old powers surging through his veins. How nice it would be to regain his immortality and his original body. Even more to bend the world to his will again was too tempting.

Gold eyes stared down at the markings on his finger. He sighed knowing somewhere in the park Stanford Pines worried for his well-being. Mabel and her brother were on their way out of the dungeon now. That phone in his pants pocket were likely filled with missed calls and unread text messages.

"At least think about it," Chandler suggested.

Bill nodded. "I will," he said and with that left the balcony seat. Elkim bowed his head to the brothers and hurried after Bill.

The two made their way down the spiral staircase. Elkim wrapped his arms around himself if just to alleviate the chill of the stairwell.

"Are you really going to pass this up?" Elkim questioned.

"I don't trust them," Bill confessed. Gold eyes glanced back at the smaller demon. "The deal is too good. There has to be a catch." Bill chuckled. "Don't forget I used the same tactic for hundreds of years."

Elkim nodded. He looked back up to the top of the staircase then back at Bill. "You still have plenty of magic left." He sighed then added, "I don't have that luxury." He clenched his fists thinking of how much Alicia and Victor had robbed him of. Their deaths now only gave him minimal comfort.

They reached the throne room. The servant guarding the door looked up then back down when he witnessed the Sandersons' guests enter. Bill stared over the quaking servant who closed his eyes wishing the two would leave.

Slowly they made their way out the castle doors. The sunlight greeted the two. Elkim sighed in relief at the warm air. The two descended the stairs and stepped down on the cobblestone pathway.

"Are you really not coming to the ceremony?" Elkim asked.

Bill shrugged. "I am curious," he answered. "I might come just to check it out." His eyes met with Elkim's. "But I wouldn't trust anything they offered."

"You have your human who loves you, and you have a while before your magic runs out," Elkim replied. "I don't have anything." He crossed his arms and looked away. "Nothing to lose."

Before Bill could say anything else Elkim took off running. Bill sighed and turned away. With hands in his pockets he headed back in the direction he left Ford.

* * *

 **What will happen at the ceremony? What will Bill decide? Will he even get a choice?**

 **Credit for both Nina the Giantess and Buckley the Chimera go to Ella Le Hissy. She designed and provided names for the both of them.**

 **If anyone is interested, while writing Elkim I based his physical appearance on the character Kanon from the anime/video game Umineko no Naku Koro ni. Only he has darker hair and appears to be around eighteen or nineteen.**


	81. A Private Party

**Thank you to Energy witch, TheConManAndTheGhost, Guest, Insert Name Here, The Knight Star, Ella Le Hissy, SugarHoneyIceTea, and Rosa 22 for your reviews of chapter eighty.**

 **A special thanks goes to DiamondLuna2 who gave the suggestion of Sprinkle's mother being named Athena.**

 **Rosa 22: Elkim's true form will be revealed in the next chapter.**

 **Guest who reviewed chapter seventy nine: I'm sorry I didn't answer your question last time. Let's just say that what Bill told Ford to Google was a rather unusual and unsettling bedroom activity.**

* * *

Everything screamed it was a terrible idea. The Sandersons made no attempts to hide that they couldn't be trusted. In a way it felt like a spit in the face to masters of deception such as himself.

However he did yearn for one more chance to feel that immeasurable power surging through him once more. Even though Ford loved him (and Bill had no reason to doubt his claim), it still irked him to know that Ford would never offer him his freedom.

At the very least it wouldn't hurt to explore the other option.

Up ahead he recognized that same orange sweater with a cat face on it. He headed towards the table where his friends along with another shared a basket of cheese nachos.

"Bill!" Mabel called waving her hand.

With a weak smile Bill sat down next to Soos. He looked up to see Gideon's glare.

"You have a lotta nerve comin' over here, demon," Gideon hissed.

"Gideon, please let's just let this go," Mabel pleaded.

Gideon slammed his fist on the table catching the attention of a few others. "No way!" the boy shouted. "After what he tried to do to me."

"Gideon, dawg, your making a scene," Soos said. He felt the eyes of those in close proximity staring in their direction.

"Good, let's let 'em all know he's here!" Gideon shouted. He chuckled as he stared into those gold eyes. "Not so fun when yer not the one in charge, is it?"

"Gideon, please stop," Mabel begged. "They don't even remember, so let's just let them keep their peace."

Gideon turned to stare into the eyes of the girl sitting next to him. He clenched his tiny fists.

"What do you mean by that?" the white-haired boy asked.

"Look, it's hard to explain, but my Grunkle Ford made everyone forget Weirdmagedon ever happened," Dipper replied.

"And you don't want to bring back all those bad memories, do you?" Soos asked.

Gideon never heard Soos' words. His blood boiled and his knuckles turned white from how hold hard he clenched them.

"Mabel Pines, you lied to me," Gideon hissed. Blue eyes glared into the girl's hazel ones. "You knew all along why only I could remember, and you told me some crap story about makin' a deal."

Mabel gasped and her hands covered her mouth. "Gideon, I didn't-I'm sorry."

Gideon ripped the hat from his head and tossed it on the ground. He stomped on it three times before kicking it underneath the table and stormed off. Mabel jumped down from the table and called for him to return. She watched wide-eyed as he disappeared into the crowd.

"Let him go," Dipper said and crunched a nacho between his teeth.

"I'm real worried now," Mabel said. "I-I don't want him telling anyone about Bill."

"Hey, they can't remember," Soos said.

Mabel returned to her seat. She stared down at the table. "For now," she said then looked the others in the eye. "McGucket's got some of his memories back. What will happen if everyone starts piecing things together?"

Dipper put a hand on her shoulder. "We'll figure that out when it happens," he said and offered his twin a smile. Deep inside he worried for his grunkles' safety if the people of Gravity Falls ever discovered they sheltered the very demon who nearly destroyed their town.

Mabel reached into the tray of nachos and took a bite. She pushed the paper container towards Bill and he reached inside to grab a tortilla chip dripping with cheese. Bill stared at the chip for a few seconds and sighed. The other three noticed Bill's strange reaction until the girl finally understood and gasped.

"Oh, Bill, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel sad, " Mabel cried. She put her cheesy hands in her hair and shook her head. "I keep messing up today."

"It's alright, Shooting Star," Bill said with a false smile. He brought the tortilla to his lips, but found it difficult to bite the chip that resembled his former self. He grinned at the female twin and his teeth snapped it in half before he had time to think. A few loose crumbs fell from the nacho onto the black tablecloth.

Mabel bit down on her lip. Suddenly the other three lost their appetite for nachos. An abandoned napkin was used to wipe away the remaining cheese in the corner of Bill's mouth.

"I'm kind of wanting popcorn instead," Soos said. "And a nice cold drink."

The handyman jumped up from the table and the twins followed his lead. Bill stood and with his hands in his pockets followed after the others. Mabel slowed her pace so that she walked alongside Bill.

"Do you miss it?" Mabel asked. "Being a flying triangle?"

"What do you think?" Bill snapped.

Mabel gasped at the blond's tone, but she lowered her gaze to the ground, chastising herself for even asking a stupid question.

Gold eyes took in the sights of the carnival. It was evident now that the Sandersons traveled by use of magic. If anything he was curious just how powerful they were. Even if he didn't accept their deal, there was no harm in exploring the option.

"I mean, even after all the love Grunkle Ford's given you?" Mabel asked. Her heart raced at the likelihood that her words wounded Bill, but she needed to know.

"Look, Shooting Star," Bill said as he stopped. He ran a hand through his golden curls. "I love Ford. That's not gonna change. But it's hard letting go of the past."

Mabel nodded. "I understand exactly how you feel," she said. She took hold of his hand. "But somethings you just need to let go." Bill frowned, but Mabel only chuckled. "You showed me that."

Bill started. "When?" he questioned.

"Last summer," Mabel responded. "When you trapped me in that mind prison bubble thingy." She released her hold on Bill and pressed her fingers into her cheeks. "Now you got Grunkle Ford and you got me." She then poked him in the ribs.

Bill only sighed. There was no use arguing with the thirteen-year-old. He gave her a smile and a nod. After all, she didn't need to know.

The four stopped to grab a few other snacks. Soos offered to pay for whatever they wanted. Dipper chose a candy apple (and used what little cash he had left over to purchase one for Wendy). Mabel selected fried Oreos, and Bill decided on a chocolate ice cream cone. Once all the sweets were bought, they walked on. Bill absently licked the frozen treat, but soon realized this was one funk ice cream couldn't cure.

Not long after the four met up with the rest of the group. Stan sat on a bench licking an ice cream cone while Ford took in the sights with his arms resting on the back of the bench. The discarded plushie sat in between the twins.

Ford looked in the direction of the approaching familiar faces. He frowned at Bill who seemed lost in thought. Sometimes he wondered if true love was worth the difficulties.

"Where's Wendy?" Dipper asked when he noticed the redhead's absence.

"She went off with that boyfriend of hers," Stan answered with a wave. Under his breath he mumbled, "Don't know what she sees in that jerk."

Dipper's gaze landed on the cobblestone pathway. Mabel spoke a soft apology and placed a comforting hand on her brother's shoulder.

"It's alright," Dipper said trying to hide the disappointment in his voice. "We still have tomorrow." With that he stuffed the wrapped candy apple in his vest pocket.

Ford stood and placed his hands on his hips. Bill stared at the other man as silence surrounded them. He opened his mouth to speak, but Bill only put his finger over Ford's lips.

"You don't have to say anything," Bill said with a smile. He told the truth as the author's eyes spoke volumes his tongue couldn't begin to write.

Ford nodded. He cleared his throat and said anyway, "I am sorry I hurt your feelings."

Ford picked up the stuffed animal from the bench and held it out towards Bill. Bill stared at the plush toy for a small while. Gold eyes stared into the brown ones behind the thick frames. How cute it was to see Ford try his hardest to win that prize. Bill hugged the two-headed cat against his chest, and nuzzled it with the side of his face.

Having finished the ice cream Stan jumped up. He wiped the milk drippings on his jacket then said to the kids, "Who's ready to see more of this carnival?"

The twins agreed and Soos seconded the idea.

"As long as we stay far away from that sideshow," Mabel said with a shudder.

Dipper turned to his favorite great-uncle. "You won't believe it, Grunkle Ford. I don't know how they do it but the acts look real."

"That's because it is," Bill said. All eyes landed on him. Bill shrugged. "I met those Sanderson boys. They gave me a VIP viewing of the show."

"When?" everyone asked in unison.

"About an hour ago," Bill answered. He pointed towards the castle. His smile fell when he remembered their offer. He shifted and said, "I've been invited to their private party tomorrow night."

Ford's eyes narrowed. "Just you?" he asked.

Bill nodded. He smirked at his boyfriend. "What? You're not jealous are you?"

"Don't be ridiculous," Ford responded.

Bill poked Ford in the ribs. "I think you are," the blond teased.

"Oh, I wish I could come along," Mabel said folding her hands and stared at the sky. She grinned at Bill. "Oh, can I come, Bill? Surely they won't mind a cute girl in a party dress."

"No fair, if she gets to go so do I," Dipper snapped.

"Please, you'd just bore everyone," Mabel teased. She gave her brother a sly smirk. "Besides," she said and poked his cheek. "The only person you need to be dancing with is Pacifica."

"Mabel, I told you to stop that!" Dipper shouted as his cheeks burned red. "I already told you I don't like her like that."

"Oh, I think you do," the female twin gushed.

Soos chuckled. "You are blushing real red, dude."

"No, none of you are going!" Bill spat. Five sets of eyes landed on Bill. The blond realized his outburst and calmed himself. He ran a hand through his blond curls. "Look, I'm the only one who got invited. They didn't give me permission to bring anyone else."

Dipper and Mabel exchanged glances. Bill shuddered at the intense stares. Ford narrowed his eyes, but elected to discuss the matter when he had Bill alone.

"Alright, enough of this bickering," Stan commanded. He grinned at the group. "Who's up for a journey into the abyss?"

The kids cheered. They walked on after their grunkle, yelling for the next ride that would likely be filled to the brim with nightmare fuel.

Bill and Ford brought up the rear of the line. Ahead of them both Dipper and Mabel jumped in excitement for what this indoor rollercoaster had in store for them. From the warnings on the signs, thirty percent of those who exited the ride required therapy afterwards.

While in line Ford looked at the profile of his grinning boyfriend. The six-fingered hand rested atop Bill's. Bill smiled at the touch. Bill looked over. His boyfriend was truly something amazing, and if he chose to leave, he would miss him.

Bill leaned his head on Ford's shoulder. Not caring about the prying eyes of strangers Ford put his arm around Bill.

* * *

Later that night after the kids had gone to bed, and Soos returned home, the Pines brothers and Bill sat at the dining room table to down the leftover carnival goodies. For once Ford decided to go against the healthy choice and indulged in junk food with the others.

Bill finished off the rest of his candy apple. He licked the sticky sweetness on the wooden stick then cleaned his lips with his tongue.

Afterwards Stan headed off to his room to retire for the night.

Bill snuggled up against Ford as the two headed down to the lab. Ford insisted that Bill sleep in his own room while the kids were in town, and for the most part Bill had complied, but now he sought the comfort only Ford could provide.

The nightly routine finished and the two climbed into bed. Bill wasted no time cuddling up in those strong arms.

"Bill, I wanted to ask you about your strange beh-" Ford's words were silenced when Bill pressed his mouth against Ford's.

After two seconds passed Ford understood it wasn't meant as a simple goodnight kiss. Bill squeezed the center of Ford's upper arm. He pushed Ford down on his back and fiddled with the buttons on the human's pajama shirt.

"We have company upstairs," Ford said once Bill freed him from the shirt.

"I'll be quiet," Bill promised. He ran his hand through Ford's fluffy locks. In his mind he added, _It will be difficult to part from you. I want to remember this night_.

"I doubt you can," Ford teased.

Bill stuck out his tongue then licked Ford on the cheek. Ford pretended to be disgusted with the act, but the sound of Bill's giggle made him smile.

"Regardless, Bill, we need to discuss..." Ford began. He ceased speaking as Bill removed his own shirt.

Ford brought Bill closer.

Before they kissed Bill said, "No matter what happens, I care for you, Stanford."

At the mention of his full name Ford released his boyfriend and halfway sat up. "Bill, what is going on?" he asked. Bill shook his head. Ford fully sat up which gave him the advantage over the smaller man who still laid half naked on his side. "Bill," Ford said again.

Bill shook his head. He smiled and replied, "Something one of the Sandersons said to me got me thinking of you." He clamped his hands behind Ford's neck and pulled their faces together. "It's nothing you need to worry about." Bill brought Ford in for a kiss.

Ford opened his mouth to protest, but his mouth was seized. Ford quickly pulled away, however the way Bill smiled looked too alluring.

There were numerous reasons that Ford should deny Bill until he shared whatever secret he kept hidden. However, after their earlier fight he intended to make it up to his dearest. He pushed Bill down on the mattress.

In the morrow Ford would get his answers.

* * *

The following day Bill enjoyed spending quality time with Ford and the twins visiting Sprinkle and his mother Athena. The pegasi no longer considered Bill a threat and allowed him to enter their territory. Some of the more protective stallions refused to let the blond too close to their mates and young.

Mabel took hold of Bill's hand and led him over to Sprinkle. The colt flicked his tail as the man who rescued him from the quickmoss approached. Mabel slipped something in Bill's hand. He opened it to reveal dried oatmeal. The memory of his first meal surfaced causing him to wrinkle his nose.

On Mabel's command he held the open palm towards the young pegasus. Sprinkle brought his snout to the demon's palm and slowly nibbled. Athena stood directly beside her son. She nuzzled her nose against Bill's ear. After Sprinkle finished the snack Bill brought his hand up to Athena's mane. She leaned into the touch as Bill gently pet the stiff hair. Mabel stood on the other side of Bill and patted his shoulder.

From a yards away Dipper watched the exchange. For the first time since the end of last year's summer he didn't feel uneasy about leaving Ford alone in Bill's presence. The pink mare nudged Dipper in the chest. The teenager chuckled then handed her the carrot he held in his hand.

On their return to the shack Bill let Mabel paint his nails silver while Soos cooked the meal. Dipper sat at the dining room table joining their conversation, although he kept his fingernails out of his sister's reach.

Lunch was served at half past noon. The Pines family, Soos, Wendy, and Bill sat or around the table enjoying macaroni, chicken nuggets, and canned soda. Soos informed the young twins that Melody called earlier with well wishes for them.

Bill glanced over each of the smiling faces. His own smile became hollow. In just a few hours he would make a decision. He wondered when and if he regained his former body and powers if he would remember his time with the Pines family, or if previous desires would surface. Bill's gaze fell on Ford. His heart ached at the possibility that with the restored magic he might attack one of the few who truly loved him.

Ford felt the stare. He locked eyes with Bill. The blond smiled, but Ford could sense the anxiety behind it. A quick glimpse at his family clued him to inquire later.

Bill shook away the concerns. If he decided to accept the Sandersons' proposal than the facade of his life would evaporate along with the bond. He wished he could keep his current feelings for the Pines, but he knew better than anyone that in reality things rarely go a hundred percent the way someone wants.

Later that evening Bill stood in front of the mirror in his bedroom. He was dressed in his favorite attire he wore on his first day as a human. The top hat was placed atop his head. The golden curls had grown longer, yet Ford no longer suggested he get a haircut. Bill picked up his bowtie and placed it in the center of the collar of his yellow dress shirt.

There came a knock at his door. Without waiting for permission Ford entered and shut the door behind him. He wore the same black trenchcoat he sported the day he came out of the portal. Bill grinned which didn't stir Ford's frown.

"I won't be out long," Bill said then turned his attention back to the mirror.

"You've been acting strange, what's going on?" Ford asked.

"I'm always strange, Sixer," Bill said with a laugh.

"Are you sure you don't want me to escort you to this party?" Ford offered.

"You weren't invited," Bill answered while adjusting his bowtie.

"The kids asked to go to the carnival since you are," Ford replied. "We will be traveling with you."

"You do that, Sixer, but don't think you can come with me," Bill said. He pushed a few curls from his eyes. "It's a private event." He frowned at his reflection and said, "And don't let those kids near the castle."

He narrowed his eyes. "What exactly is the reason you were asked to this closed event?" Ford inquired.

"I'm not meeting a lover if that's what you're worried about," Bill said then smoothed the wrinkles from his black vest.

Ford grasped Bill's wrist and turned him so that their eyes met. Bill's heart raced. For a moment he wished Ford would shove him against the wall and passionately smooch him. However the serious look in Ford's eyes displayed no desire for lip action.

"This isn't the time for games," Ford said. He pulled Bill closer. "You're hiding something."

"You're being paranoid," Bill responded and yanked away from Ford's hold.

"Perhaps, but ever since you met the Sandersons you've been acting funny," Ford said. "More than usual." Ford blocked the exit. "Now tell me what those brothers want with you."

"Look, if you must know the truth, those Sandersons are hiding something and I intend to find out what's going on at that so-called carnival," Bill answered.

Ford stared into Bill's eyes for about a minute.

Ford nodded. "All you had to do was tell me. I too have questions," he said. "After what Dipper told me at dinner, I want to take a look at that sideshow in between performances." He glanced down at the pocket that contained the journal. "At the very least it will supply me with good research material."

"That's a good idea," Bill said. He felt no guilt in at least telling Ford a half truth. In his mind he added, _I don't need you as a distraction while I make my decision_.

* * *

The packed car parked farther away than the previous day. Stan and Ford opened the front doors and Mabel jumped out of the middle front seat. In the back Dipper, Bill, and Susan piled out. Stan immediately linked arms with his fiancee.

Earlier that morning Stan swindled two hundred dollars from a rich, yet oblivious customer at the shack earlier that day. He bribed each twin with a hundred a piece to make themselves scarce while he spent the evening with his bride-to-be.

The six walked in through the gates that bore the Sanderson emblem. The kids' eyes lit up at all the illuminated attractions. Many of the workers wore glow in the dark costumes and makeup that made them look more skeletal than normal. A carriage moved their way to display the horse driving also wore the glowing makeup.

Stan said his farewells to his family and with his arm around Susan, the couple strolled away. Bill stared at the castle in the distance. The lighting effects made the sturdy building look older and more haunting than normal.

It was Ford who initiated the action. Bill's heart swelled at feeling those six fingers clamp over his smaller hand. With a smile Bill inserted his fingers in between Ford's. Hand in hand the two moved towards their destination. The twins followed closely behind.

When they stood before the grand castle the blond turned to face his boyfriend. The eyes shielded by those glasses spoke words his lips couldn't. Bill brought Ford in for a possible final hug. They shared a potential last kiss.

"Don't do anything reckless," Ford pleaded.

Bill agreed. It was a lie, and he was certain that Ford was aware of the falsehood of his words. Yet in that moment neither one minded. They parted: Bill headed for the castle doors while Ford made his way to the dungeon.

Ford looked down at his niece and nephew. "You two don't have to do this, you should be having fun," Ford insisted.

Dipper shook his head. "I can go to a carnival anytime, but I want to investigate this mystery with my grunkle." Beside him Mabel nodded.

Ford's heart warmed at those words. He spared a quick glimpse for the castle to see Bill approach the colossal and heavy double doors. He turned back to his family and together they entered the famous attraction.

The sign proclaimed that the castle closed at six. Nonetheless Bill grasped the ice cold handle and retracted his hand at the stinging sensation against his palm. The pained flesh was rubbed against black dress pants. Again Bill reached for the handle and pulled. The thick door opened. Grunting Bill pushed it open wider to allow himself to slip through the narrow opening.

The air thickened when Bill entered the castle. The candlelight on the walls casted flickering shadows on the wall. His glowing eyes surveyed the area for any possible traps. His heart raced at knowing this was a bad choice.

Bill felt a presence closing in behind him. He quickly turned with flames engulfing both fists. The blue-eyed demon backed up with his arms in a defensive stance. Bill let out a sigh of relief and extinguished the flames. Elkim placed his hand over his heart while he caught his breath.

"There's still time for you to turn back," Bill said.

"I can't see in the dark," Elkim replied. "Just like a regular human."

Bill sighed and turned away from the smaller man. Not even the threat of potential death would steer Elkim away. Bill wondered if he too would act in such desperation when his days of using magic reached their end.

Together the two made their way up the stairs. Bill led this time, not paying any attention to the shadow of his true form on the wall. He threw open the door to see nearly forty party guests. Each one turned to give their attention to the newest visitors.

From the front of the crowd stood Chandler. He handed his empty goblet to a man with a ram's head, who bowed his head before him. Chandler approached the humanized demons with both arms open wide. He wore a black suit with a crimson tie. His long locks hung freely, swaying as he walked.

The elder Sanderson clamped both hands around Bill's. "I'm pleased you joined us," he said with a laugh. Green eyes looked Bill up and down. "You look sharp."

"I haven't made my decision yet," Bill stated. "I am only here out of curiosity."

Chandler chuckled. He stroked Bill's face. Gold eyes shut at the touch of smooth fingers gently caressing his cheek. Ford didn't need to know.

"That's all I ask," the elder Sanderson said.

Ignoring Elkim, Chandler dragged Bill towards the crowd. The various creatures smiled at the new company. With hands wrapped around himself Elkim followed after the two. Bill searched the faces of the partiers to see most of them wore false smiles.

"You're early," Chandler spoke. He glanced over at the grandfather clock against the wall. "Another hour still until our ceremony. Until then, eat and make merry." He pressed a quick kiss on Bill's cheek then disappeared into the chattering crowd.

Elkim took his place next to Bill. The two watched the daytime staff dancing and feasting on the fancy food provided. As tempting as the sweets looked, Bill decided not to ingest anything offered at this gathering.

From the area in front of the throne Chandler nodded at the minstrels to begin the music. The accordion player began the distorted waltz. Beside him a viola player screeched a tune that would irritate the average human's ears; those in the room didn't seem to mind the ear-shattering notes. On the other side a cellist harmonized with the other two. He rocked with his five eyes shut.

Chandler approached two courtiers and pointed in the direction of their guests of honor. Bill and Elkim looked up to see two strangers approaching. The first was a beautiful woman with a full head of auburn curls dressed in a puffy lavender dress. The second was a lithe man with platinum blond hair falling down his back. His lips were curled in a wide smile that displayed his fangs.

The woman held her hand out towards Elkim. The smaller demon swallowed spit and glanced over at Bill before placing his hand in her unusually large one. She pulled him onto the dance floor where the other partiers had already began moving in tune to the screeching melody.

The man stepped before Bill. The previous dream demon noticed the man's canine paws and that he sported a bushy tail that swished twice. The wolf-like ears that had camouflaged with his hair now showed when they wiggled. His nose also resembled a wolf's.

"Do you care to dance?" the lycan asked.

Bill stretched out his arm, but quickly recoiled at the memory of Ford.

"What's wrong?" the white-haired man asked and wiggled his ears.

Bill found himself at a loss of words. He glanced over at the throne room entrance. With a smile he told himself that Ford busied himself in another part of the park. He warned the human not to interfere. The last time he danced was with Constance back in October. While he enjoyed the activity, Ford was not one who wanted to waste time moving to music.

He glanced back over at the white-haired man and accepted his hand.

The lycan guided Bill to the dancefloor. It was only one dance. Ford didn't need to know.

* * *

The three watched the last act. Markus the Matchmaker and his skeletons bowed before the audience and made their exit as they had the previous time.

Aware of what would occur this round Mabel found herself not shaking as much, although Blithe and Brandon's performances still disturbed her. Dipper had watched for any strings, or obvious signs of theatrical tricks.

The ring master called all five acts out on the stage for their final bow. He took Blithe's hand with his right, and Nina's hand with his left. What remained of the audience applauded. Even Ford found himself impressed with the show.

As soon as the spectators calmed down and all the actors' hands fell by their sides, the ringmaster stepped forward.

"I have some tragic news," he called out to those once again taking their seats. He motioned for the siren to step closer. The blonde lowered her head and took hold of the emcee's hand a second time. "This will be Blithe's last performance."

She was met with gasps and "aws" from people who had only heard her sing this night. The room exploded with another round of applause for the songstress. Blithe grabbed the edges of her white dress and bowed before the room causing them to give her a standing ovation.

Dipper and Mabel glanced around the room.

"Did they already forget that she hypnotized them into giving up their money?" Mabel whispered.

Dipper shrugged. He glanced over at his grunkle who had been one of the few men in the audience to not fall under the siren's charm.

"It was odd," Ford commented with his fingers on his chin. He glanced over at the girl who found it difficult to look the spectators in the eyes. "Perhaps she is a true siren."

Dipper's eyes lit up. "Can we interview her?"

Ford chuckled. "I don't see why not, if she lets us."

The ring master called out, "Stick around to receive her autograph." He gave a dark chuckle and tightened his hold on the blonde's wrist. In a deeper tone he added, "Who knows, tomorrow that signature will have great value."

The rest of the audience jumped to their feet and rushed the stage. An attendant exchanged a glossy poster of Blithe for fifteen dollars that the songstress could sign. Ford watched as the wavy-haired girl scribbled on page after page. Each time she greeted a fan with a sad smile. The author noticed her look away with a countenance of dread for a moment before greeting the next person.

"Grunkle Ford," Mabel said as she tugged on her relative's hand.

He smiled down at the girl. "Do you want an autograph?" he asked.

Mabel shook her head. With that confirmation the three of them made their way towards the exit. He still wanted to explore backstage to see if there was any merit to their acts, or if it was all a hoax for cash.

"It doesn't make sense," Dipper said as he walked through the curtain Ford held up for him and his sister. "If she's a real siren, and she makes them extra money, why would they just let her go?"

"She probably got a better offer somewhere else," Mabel answered. She stepped in front of her twin. "I mean, with that kind of voice she can sign for a zillion dollar contract."

"Dipper has a point," Ford said. He lifted the curtain to take a final glimpse at Blithe. She turned her head again to show a moment of sorrow before resuming character with the next fan waving a poster in her face. Ford let the curtain fall back in place. "She looks unhappy."

Mabel held her hand against the wall as they walked while the other two looked for the door that led backstage. Most of the others in the audience passed by them. Several glanced in their direction wondering why those three were wasting precious time, but the desire to spend more time in the carnival allowed them little time to dwell on three weirdos dawdling in the corridor.

The girl felt a draft. She pushed on the softer section of the wall to reveal a hidden door.

"Jackpot," Mabel cheered and beckoned the other two over. She and Dipper fistbumped then Mabel turned the knob.

The door opened and Mabel led the way with Dipper second, and Ford in the back. They hid behind a heavier curtain in the wings and peered over at the actors being led away from the stage with the ringmaster in front. He held tightly to the blonde who stumbled twice. Both times the ringmaster sent her a nasty glare and jerked her ahead.

The Pines waited until the lights for the arena were shut off. Together they tiptoed after the cast. Once the curtains ran out they used the shadows as their cover and hoped none of them possessed Bill's ability to see in the dark.

The three stood against the cinder block walls as the sound of a lock latching echoed in the otherwise silent section. Mabel peered over and nearly gasped at the sight of the retiring act trapped behind bars of what appeared to be a holding cell.

"The rest of you get dressed for the ceremony," the ringmaster barked and pointed for the changing room closer to where the three intruders waited. The two attendants followed behind. The ringmaster stomped into his personal dressing room closer to the holding cell.

Before either of the males could stop her Mabel rushed to the cage. Blithe nearly screamed when the thirteen-year-old slammed against the bars. The blonde recognized her as one of the audience members that sat in the second row with two others. Slowly those others came into view.

"What's going on?" Mabel cried. "Why are you locked up?"

Blithe stared down at her lap. In a soft voice she replied, "The masters weren't pleased with my new song."

"Why not? I mean you got them all that money," Dipper replied.

"They didn't like the lyrics," Blithe clarified. "I expressed my desire to leave." She shook her head causing blonde waves to sway about her tiny form. "Escape is forbidden." She avoided eye contact with the outsiders. "Even expressing the want is punishable."

"What are they going to do?" Mabel asked.

Blithe chuckled. She grinned up at the girl with wide eyes. "They're going to grant my request," the blonde laughed. She wrapped her arms around herself and stretched her bare feet out before her. The laughs gradually transformed into sobs. The slender girl leaned over and wept.

Mabel watched with tearful eyes of her own. She turned back her brother and great-uncle who nodded. Ford pulled his raygun from the holster and aimed it at the lock.

Approaching footsteps echoed from the right along with the illumination of firelight.

"Hide!" Blithe hissed in a whisper.

Dipper spied a fallen drape over by the wall. He beckoned his other family members to follow and Ford threw the heavy curtain over the three of them. Through a small hole he and Mabel could see a man approach.

The long-haired male inserted the torch into an empty iron sconce. Those cold hazelnut eyes landed on the siren behind bars. She pushed herself up against the bars at the back of the cage.

"You are requested at the ceremony, now let's get you in a more presentable ensemble," Luciano spoke.

Blithe shook her head. "You want to kill me, you can do it right here."

Luciano grinned which made the blonde shudder. "You know that's not how we do things," he said.

At the sound of Luciano's voice the ringmaster stepped out of his room half dressed for the event. He smiled up at his employer.

"Mr. Sanderson, it's a delight to see you," the ringmaster sang. Luciano acknowledged the other man with a nod of his head. "Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"Have your men in the castle in twenty minutes," Luciano said and returned his attention to Blithe.

The ringmaster bowed before his employer then returned to finish his dressing. He hoped for their own sake those attendants worked faster.

Luciano placed his palm against the lock and with a toss of his arm the door slid open. Blithe showed no intention of moving.

"Then you choose to do things the hard way," Luciano said.

He held out his hand and a red glow surrounded the girl's wrists. The energy bound her hands together. With a sharp turn Blithe was knocked to the floor. Luciano snapped his arm upwards and the siren moved to her feet. The younger Sanderson clenched his fist and began to walk.

Blithe mashed her bare feet against the concrete floor. The magic hold Luciano had on her was too strong. The female skidded across the floor leaving a track of blood in her wake. Luciano pulled harder on the invisible chain and the tiny woman fell on her knees. She cried out in pain then was hoisted back up with magic.

Dipper balled up his fists. Ford had to steady the boy before he gave away their position. Angry brown eyes landed on the older man.

"We have to find out where they're taking her," Mabel begged.

Ford nodded. He moved out of hiding and ordered to the kids, "You two stay put."

"But Grunkle Ford," Dipper argued as he went to follow after his great-uncle.

"Dipper, don't you dare disobey me," Ford snapped. The firm look in his eyes kept the twins in their hiding spot. "I will let you know when it's safe."

Dipper and Mabel nodded.

Checking both ways for any potential guards, Ford moved to the dressing room. He stood still as the door opened and the larger attendant walked out. She closed the door behind her then made her way over to the other dressing room. She knocked and waited for her boss to permit her entrance.

As soon as the coast was clear Ford turned the knob with one hand gripping his raygun. The six set of eyes landed on the stranger entering their domain. The attendant screamed, but the sound was muffled when Markus clamped a hand over her mouth. The attendant stared wide-eyed up at the necromancer. He, Nina, and the attendant stared at the weapon in Ford's hand. Buckley swayed in his water tank.

Ford quickly locked the door behind him. He listened in silence for a few seconds to hear no approaching footsteps.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Ford said and slid the raygun back in his holster. "I only want answers." The others looked among each other. One by one they gave the intruder their attention. "Where are they taking Blithe?"

Nina sobbed at the mention of her friend's name. She sat down on the stool and covered her face in her hands. The cloth of her red dress draped on the floor.

After nearly a minute of silence, save Nina's weeping, Markus stepped forward. "She sang of escape," he answered. "Her blood will be used for the ceremony."

A lump formed in Ford's throat. He swallowed then asked, "And what is this ceremony?"

This time Brandon answered, "The masters came across two demons." Ford's eyes widened. Brandon continued, "They will be binding them into their services tonight."

"Bill," Ford gasped.

* * *

 **Alright, this looks like a good place to end the chapter. It looks like Bill and Elkim are in trouble and don't even know it.**


	82. The Ceremony

**Firstly, let me say that there are only two more chapters of this story following this one. Don't be sad because I will write a sequel that will take place after this story and The Swing which will begin with the summer of 2013.**

 **Thank you to Energy witch, Insert Name Here, BILLCIPHER, Ella Le Hissy, Dum Dum, Rosa 22, SugarHoneyIceTea, Guest, Firefox, Mosiac Mouse, TheConManAndTheGhost, and Invader Ash for reviews on chapter eighty one. I appreciate all your wonderful feedback. :)**

 **Guest: Bill doesn't like sliced cheese, or other squishy cheeses due to the texture, but if it's melted on macaroni, nachos, or fries he doesn't mind it. Or it it's on pizza.**

 **Firefox: I do plan on including her in the sequel.**

 **Insert Name Here: Bill is aware that it's a trap. That will be explained more later in the chapter. You know, I think in the next chapter I will let someone slap him for his stupidity.**

 **As a warning this chapter does include blood and a brief moment of torture.**

* * *

Ford stared wide eyed. He asked Brandon to repeat his words to which the younger man obeyed. There was no doubt that one of the two demons the Sandersons called upon was Bill.

The other acts, including Nina whose crying slowed, looked upon the stranger.

"What do they want with Bill?" Ford asked. In his mind he wondered why Bill would even agree to agree to the Sandersons' deal.

"He must be powerful," Nina answered.

Ford shook his head. "He doesn't have his powers anymore."

"They'll restore them," Markus said and looked down at his own hands. "They'll give you whatever you want, but in return they force you to work in their carnival."

"Dammit, Bill," Ford hissed. He inhaled sharply and for a moment considered letting the Sandersons have Bill. At the very least it would teach him a lesson. Ford took another few breaths to calm down then asked, "Where are they?"

"In the throne room," Brandon supplied. Ford headed for the door. The actor grabbed Ford's arm and said, "You can't get in the castle's locked."

"They're not taking Bill," said Ford.

The door behind him swung open. "Are you lot ready yet?" the ringmaster barked.

"Master Sol!" Nina gasped.

The ringmaster gritted his teeth and clenched his fists at the sight of the man before him. Ford raised his raygun aimed for the shorter man. Sol grinned and with the pull of his arm the weapon was yanked from the human's grasp. Ford looked up to see the ringmaster aim a fist for his jaw. The gold rings he wore on his fingers busted open his lip.

Ford fell to the ground groaning in pain. He turned over on his side and glared up at the man who sent another fist for him. Ford rolled over causing Sol's fist to collide with the stone floor. The man howled and waved his bruised fingers.

In that moment Ford jumped to his feet. He spied the gun a few yards away. Sol's eyes lined where Ford looked and a forcefield surrounded the gun. With a grin the ringmaster blew it apart. The forcefield vanished leaving smoking bits of metal that was once Ford's most prized weapon.

"Not so special now, are you?" Sol teased and sent his colossal fist for Ford's face.

The older man stepped out of the way and kneed the younger one in the gut. Sol gasped for air. Ford folded Sol's chubby arms behind his back and forced the struggling man onto his knees. With more effort he attempted to press him on the ground.

Shouted protests reached their ears. The open doorway was filled with the presence of the bulkier attendant. In each hand she held onto the struggling forms of Dipper and Mabel.

"Intruders, sir," the attendant spoke in her gruff voice. "Shall I dispose of them, or possibly add them to tonight's sacrifice?"

Ford gasped and held his hand out. "Put them down," he ordered.

Sol grinned and elbowed Ford in the cheek. The glasses were knocked to the ground and the lens cracked. Nina caught Ford before his skull shattered on the hard stone.

"Grunkle Ford!" Dipper shouted.

"Leave him alone!" Mabel yelled while writhing in Jenna's grasp.

"Not so fast, Jenna," Sol commanded with a laugh. He stared at the man in Nina's arms. "I think we'll let the bosses decide what to do with them."

Ford gasped. He nodded to Nina who released him. The giantess handed him the broken glasses that had just recently been repaired.

The author steadied himself. "Let the kids go, I'll go see the Sandersons if that's what you want," Ford said.

"Not a chance, they've seen too much," Sol growled. He looked at Jenna. "Take them to the castle." He then smirked at Ford. "You try anything and I'll have her strangle them both."

Jenna grinned at Ford as her arms transformed into ropes. She wrapped them around the twins' necks twice causing the girl to scream.

"Alright!" Ford shouted. He met eyes with Sol. "Alright," he said softer. "We'll go."

Sol's grin widened. "Good choice." He threw his arms over his head and exclaimed, "What a grand night to visit the castle. Our masters are throwing a ball that you three get to attend."

Jenna led Mabel and Dipper towards the secret passage that led to the throne room. Her hands in the forms of robe tied around the twins' necks like leashes. Behind her walked Nina and Markus followed by Sol with his hand firmly gripping Ford's shoulder. Brandon walked behind the captive Ford. In the rear was the smaller attendant pushing Buckley's cart.

* * *

The couples moved to the melody of the demented waltz. Bill smiled at his partner who he had learned was named Eriol. With a smirk Bill twirled him around that made the slightly taller man laugh.

A part of him felt guilty for having much fun with another man behind Ford's back. What more it pained him to acknowledge if he were not tied down to Ford and if Eriol invited him to bed he would accept. Bill shut his eyes and enjoyed the dance. So what if he found another man attractive-he rationalized as long as he didn't act on his impulses it wasn't cheating.

"You're a good dancer, Mr. Cipher," Eriol said.

"I sure am," Bill replied and twirled him a second time.

Eriol faced the dream demon with a face full of mirth. He gently placed his hands back on Bill's shoulders. With a smirk Bill grabbed the taller man's hips that made him burst out laughing.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Cipher, but I haven't had this much fun in a long time," Eriol said while trying to hold back a giggle.

"Aren't you a courtier here?" Bill asked.

Eriol nodded once. "I am, but dancing gets tiresome after doing so everyday for six years," he explained.

"Then should we stop?" Bill asked.

Eriol shook his head then greeted Bill again with a sincere smile. "It's rare I meet someone like you who has the same passion I used to." The lycan tilted his head to the side causing his bangs to fall slightly over one eye. "Master Chandler makes a good partner when he gets the whim to do so. Not as good as you. But don't tell him I said that."

Bill laughed.

Eriol's smile faded. "Even with all these people I see daily I still feel lonely."

"Then why don't you leave?" Bill asked and dipped Eriol backwards.

Those violet eyes widened. He gripped onto Bill's arms hard enough to bruise. Bill only laughed through the pain and helped the professional dancer back upright again.

"I'm afraid it's not that easy, Mr. Cipher," Eriol said. He folded his hands in front of himself and lowered his face.

"I don't understand," Bill said.

"You will soon enough," Eriol said sadly.

Bill's eyes narrowed. "And what exactly do you mean by that?" he snarled.

"I-I-" Eriol cried. His face blanched and he looked around to see no prying ears or eyes. A glance to the right showed Chandler speaking with his brother. The older brother laughed and the younger one kept that same stoic look.

Next to the brothers was the blonde singer from the circus. She was dressed in a medieval styled princess dress of white linen. Gold and purple trim decorated the neckline and bell sleeves. She wore a gold circlet complete with a single white opal in the center of the band. Her hand were folded in front of her. Beneath the long sleeves Bill managed a glimpse of the ropes binding her wrists.

Bill grabbed ahold of Eriol's face and gripped the base of his jaw hard enough to make him cry out in pain. Yet from the angle, any onlooker would believe Bill about to kiss him on the lips.

Bill roughly released the other man's face and walked over to the buffet where Elkim stood eating a few cookies with a glass of wine in his other hand. The smaller demon smiled at the presence of the one person in the room he somewhat knew.

"Something's not right here," Elkim said while nibbling on a ginger cookie. With his pinky he pointed to the woman who recently danced with him. "She kept asking me about my specialties? What I used to be able to do when I had my powers?" Elkim finished the treat then took a long gulp of the red wine. "Something feels off."

"My dance man mentioned he can't leave," Bill said. He laughed. "I was right all along. This is a trap."

Elkim finished the rest of the beverage. He placed the empty cup on the servant's tray and wrapped his arms around his tiny frame.

"I kind of figured that," Elkim said. "I mean we always expect payment of some sort, so why would it be different for a human to do the same?"

Bill nodded. He had always believed there wasn't much difference between humans and demons. Bill sighed. He pushed himself off the wall he leaned on and figured he should leave and hunt down Ford and the rest of the Pines.

The secret door opened and Sol hurried through. The Sandersons stared: Chandler's mouth opened in surprise while Luciano's facial expression the same. The snazzily dressed man whispered something that only the brothers could hear. None of those employed by the Sandersons would dare eavesdrop.

Whatever was spoken made Chandler jump back. Luciano pursed his lips and held out his hand. The walking cane by the throne flew into his open palm. Gloved fingers wrapped around the handle and the two brothers followed the ringmaster to the secret corridor.

Eriol noticed the brothers' absence and while looking in the direction of the hidden doorway hurried over to Bill. Gold eyes narrowed at the shuddering creature. Violet eyes met with his gold ones.

"Now is your chance, Mr. Cipher," Eriol cried. Bill lifed an eyebrow. Eriol clamped his hand over Bill's and pulled him from the wall. "I like you, Mr. Cipher. I really do." The white-haired man looked from Bill to Elkim. "You don't want to be trapped here."

"I can't do that," Bill said. He glanced back at the crowd of muttering party guest. "I'm here to witness how their magic works."

Eriol blinked twice. "Then you're not interested in taking their offer?" he asked.

Bill scoffed, "You think I'm stupid?" he asked. "I just wanted to watch them at work to see if I can recreate the same outcome. Perhaps I can figure out how to amplify my own limited magic by observing how they perform theirs."

"Are-are you powerful enough for that?" the dancer asked.

Bill shrugged. "We'll find out," he said with a grin. "If not I'm sure I can trick Fordsy or Pinetree into helping me."

Eriol nodded. At least he could smile at knowing Bill would be free to leave even if he'd never taste the refreshing air of freedom again.

"I'm not going," Elkim said with a shake of his head. "I don't have magic to waste." He stared down at the floor. "Whatever the price may be it's better than turning human."

"No it's not," Eriol exclaimed. "You'll be forced to work for them."

Elkim smiled. "I don't mind a few years of service if it means getting myself back."

Eriol sighed with a look of pity for the naive demon.

"Eriol, what are you doing?" called a female's voice from behind.

The three turned to see the woman Elkim recently danced with standing there with her hands on her hips.

"Amnette, you can't want them to be imprisoned here with us," Eriol pleaded.

Amnette stomped her foot. Clenched fist out in front of her she shouted, "Of course not, but we don't have a choice!" She grinned at the smaller demon. "But rescuing you is not worth my blood being used in the next ceremony."

Bill's eyes lit up. "So they use blood to fuel their magic?" he asked. The two courtiers looked at each other and simultaneouly nodded.

The door opened to reveal the two brothers, Sol, and the other four circus acts. Chandler walked in first with his hands behind his back and a huge smile on his face. Eriol shuddered at the sight of the younger brother's smile. Luciano stood with one hand on his hip and the other atop the handle of the cane. Both brothers stared in the direction of their two guests.

With a giggle Chandler made his way over to Bill. He stroked the demon's face. Bill gritted his teeth and stepped out of Chandler's reach. The elder Sanderson pouted for a second then his smirk returned.

"I've heard how powerful you are and I can't wait to find out for myself," Chandler sang. He pinched Bill on the cheek only to receive a slap across the face.

Bill immediately regretted the action when he felt the bile rising up his throat. He leaned against the wall with one hand holding his balance and the other on his knee while he hurled up his lunch. The other guests commented their disgust and stepped away from the outsider.

"Serves you right for treating someone who's trying to help you out in such a savage manner," chided Chandler.

Once his stomach was empty Bill stood up straight. Eriol handed him a cloth napkin from the table. He wiped the thick white liquid from his mouth and tossed the soiled cloth back on the buffet line. Elkim offered him a glass of water from the line which Bill quickly declined.

Green eyes landed on the dimming glow of the markings surrounding Bill's finger.

The elder Sanderson grinned and said, "Ah, the consequences of the bond."

Chandler's laughter caused Bill's blood to boil. How much he desired to knock that smug grin from his face. Once he figured out how to perform Chandler's spell he would return full of power and put that man in his place.

The grandfather clock chimed causing Elkim to jump. Everyone in the room turned to see the hour of eleven. Chandler chuckled and put one hand behind Bill's back and the other on Elkim's. The partiers formed a circle around Luciano who pulled apart his cane to reveal a blade.

The demons were brought to the circle. Elkim's heart raced as he stared upon the sharp object. Bill only watched with slight amusement.

Chandler turned to the right and held out a hand. His fingers waved causing a secret door on the other side of the room to open. Two bulky men dressed in leather jumpsuits entered dragging a blindfolded man who begged for mercy. His hands and feet were loosely bound. Tears soaked the cloth that covered his eyes.

The man was thrown down at Chandler's feet. The elder Sanderson laughed and lifted the man's face. The lanky man swallowed at the touch. Chandler ripped the cloth from the trembling man's eyes to reveal the face of the carny who Stan convinced to give up the prizes they rightfully won the previous day.

"You," the carny gasped. He stumbled over to Bill on his knees. He bowed before the demon with tears and mucus dripping down his face. He opened his mouth to speak to reveal lines of thick saliva that connected from the roof of his mouth to his tongue. "Please. Please tell them I didn't have a choice," he wept. "Please. Your friend threatened me."

"Silence!" Luciano commanded and slammed the bottom of his cane against the stone by the man's ear. The collision of metal against stone echoed through the wall causing all inside to stand still.

The carny stared up at his previous employer. He trembled before the younger Sanderson who held the knife in his hand.

"I didn't have a choice, I didn't have a choice," the carny pleaded.

Luciano gripped the carny's hair and lifted his head up. With his right hand he held the blade against the other man's throat all while he begged to be spared the knife. Blithe stared on what would soon be her own fate. The comfort of knowing she'd be freed from servitude brought a fragment of a smile to her face.

Chandler unbuttoned his brother's shirt. Beneath the gray cravat was an identical circular ruby protruding from his chest.

The knife swiftly sliced at the carny's throat. Luciano dropped the knife and held his now free hand against the stone while he let his late employee's blood run over his other hand. The ruby glowed as the crimson liquid evaporated from Luciano's palm. He looked up and stared into the pale blue eyes belonging to Elkim.

"Are you ready?" Luciano asked the smaller demon.

Elkim nodded and stepped forward. The two attendants grabbed the corpse and carried him back through the secret entrance on the right side of the throne room.

Luciano grabbed Elkim by the shirt with his slightly bloodstained hand. The stone glowed and the palm pressed against Elkim's face while Luciano chanted. With each word the pain in his chest increased. Halfway through the ritual Elkim could no longer hold back the screams.

Red light surrounded his body. The pale skin split revealing a gray color. Ram horns protruded from the demon's forehead. His ears and teeth pointed. Tiny horns pushed through Elkim's shoulders. Three sets of smaller horns popped through the skin on his upper arms. A bushy tail emerged from his lower back. Elkim screamed louder and the blue eyes glowed.

Luciano removed his hand from Elkim's face. He grinned at his new servant.

Elkim looked over his body and a huge smile crept across his face. He felt strong magic coursing through his body once more. With tears in his eyes he smiled up at the younger Sanderson.

"I don't know how to thank you," Elkim exclaimed.

Luciano's grin widened. "It is already decided. You will work for us."

Elkim bowed his head. "Of course, Mr. Sanderson." He smiled up at the younger brother. "Anything for what you did for me."

Luciano grinned. "You won't be thanking us for long."

"How many years shall I serve you?" Elkim asked.

Chandler laughed. "Let's see, you're immortal now." His grin widened causing Elkim to shudder. "Oh, we'll have you for a very long time."

Elkim gasped as his wrists were tattooed with black chains. The same thing happened to his ankles. He stared up at the laughing brothers. No matter how hard he tried his body would not budge until the first of the Sandersons' orders were given.

"No, what did you do to me?" Elkim asked. He turned to Bill who met him with a look that bragged: _I told you so._

"So, will he be taking Blithe's spot?" Sol asked.

Chandler shook his head. "I have someone else in mind for that." Green eyes landed on Bill with a huge smile.

Luciano nodded. "We have other uses for you," he spat and with his magic threw Elkim from the center.

Elkim stared up through those long bangs. "Wait!" Elkim yelled. "This wasn't in the agreement."

"Oh, no?" Chandler asked. He spun on his heel to let his eyes meet with the frightened ones of his new employee. "Did we not agree that you'd take care of one of our needs?" Chandler laughed. "We never negotiated for how long. You belong to us now, Elkim."

Elkim gasped. He reached his hand for Bill. "Please! Bill! Do something."

Luciano glared at his new pawn and with a wave of his hand the tattoo shackles zapped sending a severe burning sensation through his body. Elkim writhed on the floor begging for Luciano to remove the pain. The younger brother let him suffer for another thirty seconds before finally granting him his request.

Elkim laid still as he sharply inhaled. The memory of the pain still fresh in his brain he feared to move at the chance of experiencing that agony a second time. When the pain completely ceased he turned over on his side and coughed while his entire body shook.

"Let that be a lesson to you," Luciano said with his back to Elkim. "Next time will be much worse."

Chandler smiled at Bill. "Don't be afraid, Bill Cipher, I promise I won't let Lu treat you that way." He grabbed Bill, placing one hand behind his head and the other on his lower back. "You will be the star of our circus and spend every night in my company." He gripped at Bill's flesh. "Of course if you defy me, I have other methods to discipline you." He kissed Bill on the cheek then bit down on the skin.

"Get off of me!" Bill shouted and pushed the elder Sanderson away.

Chandler feigned a look of hurt while Bill glared. The blue flames flickered at his palms while his eyes switched to red for a quick second. Chandler only chuckled.

"You want your powers back so bad, so why not take my offer?" Chandler asked as he slowly advanced.

Bill raised his fists and moved his legs into a defensive position that only made Chandler laugh harder.

"You're only delaying the inevitable," Chandler said. He held out his hand. "Come?"

"I never intended to take your offer," Bill growled. With a smirk he added, "Now that I've seen how to restore my magic, I don't need you anymore."

Chandler narrowed his eyes. "Even if you do get your powers back, you're still bonded."

"Better to my dear Fordsy than you," Bill spat.

The crowd murmured. Chandler clenched his fists. He glanced over at Luciano and Sol then his smirk returned.

"That's right, you care so much for your sweet Fordsy," Chandler laughed. Bill glowered at the way the other man spoke his pet name for Ford. "Then perhaps I have something that may interest you." Chandler turned his head, black hairs falling over his shoulder. "Mr. Sol, if you will."

The ringmaster grinned and with his magic opened the secret door. Jenna walked in with the ropes around the twins' necks. Dipper pulled at the binding while Mabel thrashed. Jenna gritted her teeth and yanked the ropes causing both thirteen-year-olds to fall to their knees.

"Shooting Star! Pinetree!" Bill cried. He spun around to meet the laughing Chandler with a glare. "You let them go, you monster."

Chandler pointed and Bill turned to see the other attendant leading Ford into the room. His hands were tightly bound and his ankles tied with enough leeway so that he could walk. The attendant held a dagger at Ford's throat.

"Perhaps we can make another deal," Chandler asked. "You become my slave and I'll give you your powers and let your precious Fordsy and the kids live."

For the first time in his existence Bill felt remorse for all the people he trapped with similar ultimatums.

Chandler stepped in front of Bill. He grabbed hold of Bill's chin and grinned showing his white teeth. "Do we have a deal, Mr. Cipher?"


	83. Escape the Castle

**So, this is the fourth draft of this chapter. I knew the main thing I wanted to do, but it was a process of making it happen. Of the rewrites I like this one the best, so chapter eighty three is ready to go.**

 **Thank you to all the amazing reviewers: Berrybanana05, Energy witch, BILLCIPHER, Guest, TheConManAndTheGhost, Insert Name Here, Nom, Little Plum, and dbzgwuk. I appreciate you guys so much.**

 **LittleNut: Yes, I do have a DeviantArt page. It's AmberAmethyst and I mostly post clothes that I have made. Thank you, I would love to see any fanart you post. :)**

 **The characters Buckley and Nina belong to Ella Le Hissy.**

 **As a warning there is quite a bit of blood and violence in this chapter.**

* * *

The room was silent. All eyes rested on Bill who only glared at the older Sanderson. Chandler's grin widened.

Mabel shuddered in both fear for her own life and dread of having her friend taken away.

Ford swallowed, his throat pressed against the sharp edge of the blade. The attendant nearly dropped her hold on the weapon. She gripped the hilt tighter and hardened her hold on Ford's shoulder.

"So which will it be?" Chandler taunted.

Bill glanced over at Ford who immediately averted his gaze. Bill then looked at the children. Dipper struggled to get off the floor only for Jenna to kick him back down. Ford clenched his fists, but the dagger against his jugular kept him in place.

"Well, we're doomed," Dipper commented.

Mabel frowned at her brother. With a low growl Jenna hissed for them to be quiet. Her small finger formed into a thin rope that broke from the others, resembling a whip. With the new strip of coiled rope she lashed Dipper on the back of his calf. The boy yelled out at the stinging pain that shot through his leg. Mabel forced herself not to look lest she see the blood that pooled at the hem of her brother's sock.

From where he stood Ford glared back at Jenna without turning his head. The hateful stare almost led the woman holding him in place to let him go and travel clear out of Ford's reach.

Gold eyes stared back at green ones. Bill stepped directly in front of Chandler with his balled fists by his legs.

"Do you promise me they won't be hurt?" Bill asked. "No tricks."

"No," Mabel whimpered. A pull on the rope around her neck caused her to gag and fall backwards on the floor. Dipper reached for her only to be slammed down himself.

"Tricks? What kind of person do you take me for?" Chandler asked, tilting his head to the side. That gesture Bill found attractive the day before now filled him with rage.

"Don't play dumb with me, carnival boy," Bill hissed. "You forget I too am experienced with these type of contracts."

Chandler hummed in amusement. "How right you are," he said. The older brother absently waved his hand. "Yes, I swear that they will be free to go."

"And unharmed," Bill growled.

Chandler nodded and answered, "I give you my word."

Bill sighed. Those golden eyes usually so full of hope and confidence closed as he swallowed his pride knowing he might never regain it again. With a heavy heart he replied, "Then I consent."

"No, you can't!" Mabel shouted.

"Mabel, be quiet," Dipper hissed.

Jenna pulled the loops tightly against the twins' throats. They both clawed at the ropes while gasping for air. She raised her arm ready to lash them both when Chandler held up his hand to halt her. With a snort Jenna released the leashes, allowing her hands to return to normal. The two teenagers rubbed at the sting left on their necks.

The attendant assigned to keep Ford in line also released her prisoner. For the first time since Sol caught him he could breathe properly.

Dipper stood up first then helped his sister to her feet. They stood back to back while tensing into defensive positions lest the Sandersons decide to double cross them.

Laughing, Chandler stroked the face of the man about to be forever his indentured servant. Bill gritted his teeth as he met Chandler with that venomous glare.

"Don't be so glum, Bill," Chandler said with a mock pout. "It won't be so bad. I know you like showing off your skills, and now you'll have an audience everyday." He motioned to the Pines. "To prove how generous I can be, we'll even stop here in Gravity Falls twice a year and we'll only have daytime shows. I'll let you spend those three nights with your dear Fordsy."

Bill nodded. It was more than he hoped for.

"So, shall we begin?" Chandler asked.

Again Bill nodded. It pained Ford to see that look of defeat in his lover's eyes. Even the day he captured Bill there was still that spark of hope in his face, but now that spark had been extinguished.

"Not so fast," Ford said. Luciano glared at the author, but Chandler allowed him to speak. Ford held up the finger etched with the bond marks. "I am bonded with Bill. Technically he belongs to me. Therefore he is not at liberty to give himself to you."

"We're aware of that," Luciano spoke.

Chandler chuckled. "We won't let a simple obstacle interfere with our plans."

The elder Sanderson ordered Eriol over. The courtier bowed to his master and then nimbly removed the crimson tie. The discarded item was handed to Amnette who accepted with a trembling hand. Eriol then unbuttoned the jacket along with the beige undershirt to reveal the glimmering ruby in the center of Chandler's chest.

Nina grasped Blithe's hand. The blonde looked up at the other woman with a sad smile that she could see through.

"It'll be okay," Blithe said softly. Nina shook her head as tears dripped down her nose. Blithe clamped her tiny hand atop Nina's colossal one. "Don't cry for my pain. Though I'm sorry to leave you this way."

Chandler put one hand against the stone and the other reached out to touch Bill's face. Bill jerked away. Chandler's smile fell into a frown and he backhanded Bill in the nose and mouth.

"We'll have none of that," Chandler scolded.

A stream of blood trickled from Bill's left nostril.

"You better get used to my touch, Cipher, because it will be a constant in your life," Chandler taunted.

Bill gritted his teeth and Ford clenched his fists.

"Stop it!" Mabel called causing everyone in the room to look at her. The brunette stepped forward with her hands folded in front of her. "Just stop. Can't you see he doesn't want you? He doesn't love you."

Chandler chuckled. "Little girl, do you think love has anything to do with this?"

Mabel gasped and Chandler turned back to the golden-haired demon. He put his index finger beneath Bill's bleeding nostril and let it fall into his hand. The ruby glowed while Chandler collected a handfull of Bill's blood. The glow diminished when Chandler removed his hand. He poked Bill on the nose and the bleeding stopped.

"This should be enough for the first spell," Chandler said. The blood transported into the stone. He turned to Ford and beckoned him over. With a deep breath Ford made his way over to the other two.

Bill grabbed Chandler's arm with both of his. "You promised!" he cried.

Chandler slipped his arm free and pinched a good portion of Bill's cheek. "Don't fret," he said patting the bruising flesh. He then turned his gaze back to Ford. "I'm simply going to remove the bond he has on you."

Ford's eyes widened. With a sigh he made a bee line for Chandler and Bill.

Mabel grabbed his sleeve. "Grunkle Ford, you can't," the girl pleaded. "Bill is your boyfriend. You can't just give him to that poopface."

Ford put his hand on his niece's shoulder. "I'm sorry, Mabel, but sometimes things don't go our way."

Mabel gripped his hand. "There has to be a way!" she shouted. "I don't want Bill to go with these people. I want him back home with you and Grunkle Stan."

"Mabel," Ford tried.

"You love him, don't you?" Mabel interrupted.

Ford was stunned into silence for a second. He sighed and patted his niece on the head. "Of course I do." He pulled the girl in for a quick embrace. "But Bill and I both know you two are more important."

Sobbing Mabel turned to her brother for support. Dipper patted her back.

His steps hurried and he stopped just short of the blood magician.

Bill's eyes lined with tears knowing this could be his last possible moment with Ford. He glanced at Chandler hoping the carnival owner would have kindness enough to let them say their goodbyes.

The two stared at each other for a few seconds. Bill sniffed and a tear streaked down his cheek.

"I'm sorry, Stanford," Bill said. He shook his head. "I never meant to get you or the kids involved in this."

Ford took Bill's hand in his. Bill fell into Ford's arms and snuggled his face against his chest. In a matter of seconds Ford felt warm tears soaking his sweater.

"I swear I wasn't trying to leave you, I only wanted my powers back," Bill whispered. He dried his eyes on Ford's shirt. "I want to go back home with you."

"That's enough," Luciano said as he walked behind Bill. He grabbed the blond man's arm and yanked him away from Ford.

"There is something I want to know," Ford said. Both brothers stared at him. Ford pointed to the stone connected to Chandler's chest. "That is a blood ruby, correct?"

"You know of them?" Chandler asked touching the gem.

"I am a researcher," Ford explained. "I came across them many years ago. If you absorb enough blood that ruby can give you extraordinary magical powers."

Ford recalled that the amount of blood heightened the usable magic. He also knew that if the stone was removed from the owner's grasp that their powers would be revoked. Ford looked at Chandler hoping he could stall long enough to get his hands on the ruby.

Ford stared at the ruby. "This is the first time I've seen it up close." Chandler let him inspect it. "How many people do you have to kill to work your magic?" Ford questioned.

"Seldom do we resort to that," answered the older Sanderson. "We mostly use what we gathered from the blood drive." Green eyes stared at the siren who clamped hands with the giantess. "But we do sacrifice naughty servants as punishment."

Ford averted his gaze from the magical stone to not make either brother more suspicious than they already were.

Chandler stepped away from Bill. "A paranormal researcher?" he mused. "Perhaps you can be of use to us."

Ford took hold of Bill's hand. He smiled. "If it means staying with Bill I don't have any objections."

Chandler laughed. "Two lovesick fools, that's what you are." The blood sorcerer held onto his belly as he guffawed. Chandler wiped a tear from his eye. "I'm touched. A better love story than...Lu, what's that horrible vampire series?"

Luciano wrinkled his nose in annoyance.

Chandler clamped his hand on Bill's shoulder making the latter jump. "Most nights I won't care, but remember that Bill will still be mine." He gripped tighter making Bill wince. "So you'll have to share."

Ford glowered at the man laughing at his expense. His eyes landed on the glimmering gemstone and nodded.

"Enough idle chatter," Luciano ordered when he noticed the exchange. He glared at his brother. "We don't need his services if we'll have access to Bill Cipher's mind." The younger brother glared at Ford. "I think it It be best if you commence before anyone else distracts you." He walked over to Ford to whisper in his ear, "Need I remind you of your family's safety?" With his cane he pointed to the twins.

"This is bad," Mabel whispered.

Dipper stared at where his grunkle and Bill stood close to the most powerful men in the room. He glanced up at the ceiling formed with beams and arches. Brown eyes then landed on the unguarded front door. From what he surveyed there were no booby traps. Behind him Jenna stood too close for comfort. Lastly his gaze fell on Mabel.

A thought struck Dipper when he eyed her sweater pocket. He pulled his sister close and whispered his idea into her ear. The female twin was hesitant at first but one look at her great-uncle and Bill and she agreed.

Mabel stomped on Jenna's foot tearing her away from her task of guarding them. Dipper kicked Sol in the knee then threw the height-altering flashlight he hid in his vest to his sister. Mabel revealed the tiny grappling hook in her sweater pocket. The flashlight flicked on growing the gadget to its normal size.

Mabel grasped her brother around the waist and aimed the hook at the ceiling. The tool hoisted them above the crowd just as Jenna nearly grabbed them. Sol ran into the attendant knocking her to the ground. She busted her chin on the stone floor and opened her mouth to spit out a tooth that had been forced loose. The woman kicked herself for not searching the hostages beforehand.

Luciano held out his hand and gripped at the stone. A red aura surrounded his palm while his narrowed eyes focused on the children. He looked at the swiftly approaching blur to his right too late to receive Ford's fist in his face.

The twins landed in the center in between Bill and Ford. Mabel reached into her pocket to reveal a handful of pink glitter that she blew into Chandler's eyes. The blood sorcerer screeched as he wiped away the dust in vain. Mabel recoiled the grappling hook and the four headed for the door.

"It's locked!" Dipper cried as he pulled effortlessly on the door.

"Allow me," Nina said and kicked the door open for them.

The group nodded their thanks to the giantess and made their escape into the corridor.

"After them!" Chandler yelled when he cleared glitter from one eye.

"And when you find them, do whatever you like." ordered Luciano. With a smirk he added, "Don't show any mercy."

The guards, Jenna, and Sol hurried through the secret passage after the fugitives.

"Please, don't! They're children!" Eriol begged as he blocked Luciano's way.

Luciano held out his hand and the chains tattooed onto Eriol sent a wave of pain through his body. The lycan screamed. Luciano forced him against the wall.

"Speak another word against me and I'll cut out your tongue," Luciano threatened. He released his hold on Eriol and the latter slumped against the floor. Amnette hurried over to the shaking Eriol. The two watched Luciano head out the door at an alarming speed. He stopped and glared at Nina long enough to say, "I'll deal with you later."

The four rushed down the stairs. They heard approaching footsteps and looked behind to see a crowd chasing them. Bill pivoted towards the chasers. Blue flames surrounded his hands. The castle quaked and the stone staircase cracked. Sol halted just as the step below his crumbled. Bill jumped on the banister and slid down the stone as if he were on a skateboard.

The stairs collapsed just as Ford and the twins reached the bottom. Bill hopped off the banister, greeting the others with a smile. Mabel gave him a thumbs up before they headed for the door.

The group gasped as the figure of Luciano levitated in front of the exit. Slowly he allowed his feet to touch the ground. The cane in his hand struck the floor causing it to split with a steep gorge separating the two sides by twelve feet. The bottom of the ravine rested far below their view. With the twins on one side and Bill and Ford on the other Luciano hovered to the center so his hazelnut eyes could glare at the guilty party.

"You have made a powerful enemy," Luciano growled.

The younger Sanderson held out his hand towards the kids. A red aura matching the glowing of the ruby in the center of his chest, surrounded the siblings. Mabel and Dipper struggled but found themselves unable to move.

"Please don't hurt them," Ford begged.

Chandler smiled as he appeared next to his brother. His green eyes were bloodshot from the recent attack. The rest of the slaves stood atop the broken staircase. Buckley's tentacles scurried along the wall allowing him to hang sideways. Blithe flew onto the top of the banister.

"Certainly," Chandler said. He looked at Bill. "But that all depends on you."

"Sixer, it's not worth it," Bill said.

"Bill, don't!" Mabel yelled from the other side of the canyon.

Bill winked at Ford then turned to Chandler with a smile that made the latter melt. "I'm ready."

Ford reached for Bill, but Luciano waved his hand trapping Ford within an electrical cage. Ford's hand touched the bar earning him a severe shock that sent him to his knees.

The magician's hand clamped the stone. He gasped when he felt Bill's hands grab his shoulders. Green eyes stared into he grinning face of the man he would soon claim as his own. Bill secured his head under Chandler's chin. One hand gripped Chandler's hip while the other stroked his bare abdomen.

Ford watched with a swelling heart as Chandler ran a hand through Bill's curls. The other one caressed Bill's back. The six-fingered hand reached out only to receive another shock. He recoiled his arm and curled his fingers into his palm, then placed the balled hand against his aching heart.

Bill's fingers crept up Chandler's middle. He stroked the toned pectorals. Ford shut his eyes, unable to watch Bill touch another man in the same manner he caressed him plenty of times before. Smooth fingers stopped over the surface of the glimmering gem. Bill gripped at the stone and pulled.

Chandler howled. He snatched Bill's hand from his precious stone and spun the demon around, holding his arm at an unnatural angle. Bill hissed, but didn't give the other man the pleasure of hearing his painful cries.

"You just made a terrible mistake," Chandler hissed. He slammed Bill on the hard floor. His forehead smacked against the stone leaving a splatter of blood in its wake.

Bill turned over on his back, holding his throbbing and spinning head. Sticky, scarlet liquid smeared in his golden locks. He glared up at the elder brother with a face full of disgust. Chandler inhaled sharply. Luciano went to exact revenge when his brother's screeching halted him.

"You know what, nevermind!" Chandler yelled. "Blithe!" he screamed.

The siren nearly fell off the ledge she perched on at the mention of her name. She glanced over at Nina. Her heart racing she leaped in the air. Her winged arms waved twice as she glided down to the ground floor where her master awaited.

Chandler chuckled. "You've been granted another day, you miserable wretch," the magician snarled.

With wide eyes he turned to the electrical cage. The bars disappeared when he waved his hand. The blood magician's arm reached and gripped Ford by the collar of his turtleneck. Blithe gasped with her hands covering her mouth.

"Grunkle Ford!" Dipper shouted.

"Let him go!" Mabel pleaded.

Bill grabbed hold of Ford's hand. Again Chandler backhanded Bill in the face which sent him to the floor. The demon hissed in pain when his shoulder collided with the stone floor.

"I tried to be good to you, Bill, but now you've really pissed me off," Chandler growled. He snickered. That grin reappeared. "Now I'm going to make your life a living Hell for the rest of your immortal existence."

Ford struggled only for Chandler to grip at the ruby. Ford's arms were pinned against his sides by an invisible force.

Mabel pulled out her grappling hook. Luciano jumped behind her and grabbed her wrist with one hand then yanked away the hook with the other.

"Don't even think about it, child," Luciano ordered then tossed the grappling hook behind him. Dipper turned on Luciano with his fists raised. The younger Sanderson cackled. "I dare you, boy," he taunted.

"Forget the circus and forget your magic," Chandler announced. "First I will strip you of what little magic you have left. Then I will lock you in a tiny cell and let the customers view you for a fee. They will mock and ridicule the fallen demon who used to be one of most powerful. Your name will only bring laughter."

"Sixer, now would be the time to break the bond," Bill called.

Dipper fumed, but Mabel at that man's mercy kept him steady.

Chandler ignored Bill's response. He continued, "For an extra thirty dollars-maybe fifty-I'll decide later, they will be allowed access to you. I'll let them beat and violate you. You will beg for help and no one will come for you." He pulled a small knife from the hidden pocket on the inside of his jacket. "Each day you will beg for death and I will guarantee you never die just to continue your suffering."

The twins screamed. Mabel struggled in Luciano's grip while Dipper ran for the canyon. He had jumped farther distances before. Luciano raised his hand and with another spell flames lapped up from the edge. Dipper leaped back.

Mabel stared up at those who stood at the top of the staircase. "Are you just going to stand there and let this happen?" she cried. Tears poured down her face. "Are you just a bunch of sniveling cowards?"

The crowd murmured. Luciano held out his free hand in the direction of the bystanders. At once the group silenced.

"You are!" Mabel shouted.

Luciano clamped a hand over the girl's mouth. Mabel bit down on the fleshy part of the palm by the thumb. Luciano yelled in pain then tossed the girl to the floor. Mabel screamed as she felt an explosion of pain throughout her body.

In that moment Dipper acquired a strange strength that pulled at his heart. His legs swiftly moved without his knowing. With a yell the boy charged at Luciano tackling him to the ground. Heaving angry breaths Dipper raised his fist to strike the man who dared to lay a hand on Mabel.

Luciano moved to his feet and recited a spell that stopped Dipper's movement. Mabel looked up to see the recovered Luciano holding her brother by his neck.

"Let me show you what happens to heroes!" Luciano yelled.

Dipper was tossed inside the canyon. The boy grabbed hold of the edge only to discover his arms were not strong enough to pull himself up. The boy shut his eyes hoping to call on that mysterious former power to aid him once again. Mabel rushed to her brother's aid only to be kicked away by the younger sorcerer. Gripping her bruised stomach Mabel watched Luciano slowly approach her brother. Luciano's steel-toed leather boots stomped on Dipper's fingers. The boy screamed out in pain and the crunched hand lost its grip. He swung, fear filling his heart as he felt the other hand slipping.

Bill struggled to get off the floor. His right hand gripped at his throbbing left shoulder. Chandler Sanderson, powerful, was still human.

Chandler laughed as he allowed his magic to keep Ford still. With his free hand he grabbed a handful of Ford's gray hair and tilted his head back. Chandler licked his lips and brought the blade to Ford's throat.

"What better way to begin your torture than slaughtering the man you love?" Chandler taunted. "With him dead the bond will nullify and I will claim you as my own."

The markings on Bill's fingers glowed gold. Even if Chandler was human, he would not let a simple spell keep him from rescuing his beloved. Bill rushed over to the man who held his lover captive and grabbed hold of his middle. The magician was shocked to see the red eyes staring back at him. Pain coursed through Bill's body, but he didn't have time to heed to its aversion.

The sorcerer jumped up and swung the knife at his attacker, ripping Bill's sleeve and slicing the skin. Bill held onto Chandler's back and reached around for the stone. The distraction released Ford from Chandler's spell. Bill's other hand clutched at Chandler's throat. Sanderson kicked Bill in the stomach and rushed over him with the knife in hand. Bill opened his eyes to see the blade glisten in the candlelight.

Ford reached for his raygun to remember it had been destroyed. Instead he ran for Chandler. The magician dropped the knife as Ford grasped his wrists. Chandler kicked at Ford which the author barely evaded.

Again Bill grabbed hold of Chandler from behind. Sweat poured down his face. Each of his limbs stung as the effects of the bond fought against the power designed to protect Ford. All thoughts of Eriol vanished allowing the courtier to slip down the wall. Bill dodged Chandler's strike then kicked him in the chin. The human flipped twice before landing in a heap on his side. He leaped over where Chandler lay and kicked him again in the back. The sorcerer nearly fell over the ledge.

With the use of his magic Chandler levitated from Bill's next assault. Bill gripped the edge of the canyon wall before gravity had a chance to sacrifice him to the flames. He pushed against the stone and jumped back to the floor where Chandler stood with his hand over the blood ruby.

Mabel pulled herself to her feet. She wobbled and fell back on her knees causing her to cry out in pain. She looked through her hair that had fallen over her face at the younger magician lift his foot to finish off her brother. She started to run only for her to slip and fall down. Her mouth opened, but no sound would escape. Just then Mabel looked up to see shadows move overhead.

Luciano grinned and aimed his boot for Dipper's other hand. The boy shut his eyes but the pain never came. He felt himself being lifted up and opened his eyes to be greeted by the warm smile of Nina. He glanced over where Luciano battled against Buckley who had hurled himself on the sorcerer. The chimera headbutted his master in the chest, shattering the ruby. Luciano's arms were trapped in the monster's horns. The giantess lowered Dipper back on the sturdy floor.

Elkim stepped down on the floor next to Buckley and Chandler. The rejuvenated demon held out his hands. He shut his eyes and let the new energy pulse through him. Without the use of his magic Luciano could only watch in horror as his new toy turned on him. Elkim's glowing eyes opened and the energy pushed Luciano in the very abyss he created.

Dipper and Mabel only stared with gaping mouths. Dipper pulled the trembling girl close to him and only when her face was buried in his neck did he release a sob of fear he had been holding. The flames within the canyon vanished.

Bill glared at the older Sanderson. Fangs bared he grasped at Chandler's arms. The sorcerer was pushed up against the stone wall, his head smacked against the hard surface. Chandler kneed Bill in the stomach which allowed him a chance to escape the demon's hold.

Chandler lifted his hand for a stronger spell. He gasped as Ford snuck up behind him and folded the magician's arms behind his back. Chandler arched his back and kicked at Bill who dodged the attack.

Clawed fingers seeped into the flesh surrounding the stone. Chandler writhed as he screamed while Bill sliced into layers of his skin. Bill's fingers grasped the ruby and ripped it from Chandler Sanderson's chest. Blood flowed from the new wound.

The ruby was smashed on the floor. Ford released his hold on the injured man who only stared at the fragments of the item that had granted him power. For extra measure Bill stomped on the jewel, leaving thousands of shards behind. Chandler crawled over to where the pieces lie. Blood pooled underneath him from the hole in his chest. He scrambled to gather all the pieces of the ruby in vain, while tears leaked down his face.

The power finally gave out and Bill fell to his knees. Ford hurried over, but Bill held out his hand to keep him back. He leaned over and spewed up what little remained in his stomach. After a minute of puking, the dry heaves began. Bill moved away from the vomit and laid down on his back taking deep breaths.

"Are you okay?" Ford asked.

"I can't move," Bill answered then fell into unconsciousness.

"You!" Chandler hissed. He stood stumbling as he walked to Ford leaving tracks of blood. In his right hand he held tight to the knife. Green eyes looked from Ford to the sleeping Bill. "Both of you will pay dearly."

Before Ford could move Brandon stepped in front of him. Chandler backed up and held the blade at the man who had once been his slave. Brandon gripped the hilt of the knife and removed it from his abdomen. He tossed it against the wall.

"My brother and his wife took care of me for most my life," Markus said as he approached. "All I asked was to see them again and you mocked my wish by forcing me perform with their skeletons."

One by one those he had captured and abused surrounded him. Chandler spun around staring into countless angry faces. Blithe landed directly in front of him, her fingers now in the form of talons-her beautiful features now grotesque. Buckley's tentacles scurried across the floor. His light blue eyes had transformed into black out of pure rage.

Elkim, Eriol, Amnette, and various others encircled the man who was once their master. Chandler reached for the stone only to touch damaged flesh.

"I've-I've always been good to all of you," Chandler cried.

"You treated us as toys for your amusement," Nina called. Her eyes narrowed. She punched her palm. "But that ends now."

"You command us no more," a servant with a goat head added.

The mime from the circus closed in on Chandler causing the latter to shudder. Beneath his sugar skull makeup he grinned. He pantomimed a knife sliding across his throat.

No time was wasted. Dipper turned his sister away and clamped his hands over his ears. He himself endured the suffering of angry cries and Chandler's screams. Ford glanced down at his slumbering boyfriend knowing that Bill would have enjoyed the spectacle.

The chains that bound them severed when Chandler Sanderson exhaled his final breath.

The structure trembled. Several pieces of debris slammed onto the floor. Dipper helped Mabel to her feet.

"We need to get out of here!" Nina called. She secured both of the children under one arm then snatched Bill from Ford and tossed him over her shoulder with the other. Brandon helped Ford to his feet.

Elkim led the way. He used his magic to bust open the heavy doors. The customers surrounding the castle fled as the building began to crumble. Within minutes all that remained of the grand castle was nothing more than a pile of stone. All the lights in the carnival shut off. Those within the gates screamed as they scrambled for cell phones, lighters, and loved ones.

In the middle of the park Stan and Susan sat in a horse-drawn carriage with a black and red quilt draped over them. Stan stood up to see what had everyone in an uproar.

"Heh, people these days can't handle a simple blackout," Stan grumbled. He sat back down and draped his arm over his fiancee.

The previous employees went to work assisting the patrons out of the park.

Nina set the twins on the ground then handed Bill back to Ford.

"Thank you," Ford said.

Nina shook her head. "No, thank you." She smiled at Mabel. "You were right, child. Too long we lived in fear of him."

"Yes, thank you," Elkim said and bowed his head to Ford. "You have given me my freedom twice now."

Ford stared confused at first, but then recognized the pale blue eyes. He grinned and nodded to Elkim. The demon said his farewells and made his way to the exit in hopes he could someday find a way back to his dimension.

Ford carried Bill in his arms while the twins followed closely behind. All around people chattered, some laughed and others still shaken. He eventually caught sight of his brother helping Lazy Susan down from the carriage. Dipper and Mabel called the couple over.

"What a crazy night, huh?" Susan commented.

The other three Pines laughed.

"You have no idea," said Dipper.

Stan raised an eyebrow. In the candlelight he noticed various cuts and bruises on the four. He narrowed his eyes and Ford gave him a look that promised he would explain later.

Bill finally woke on the ride home. Mabel cheered, but a groan from Bill silenced the many questions she had ready for him.

Dipper looked out the window. In all it was just another typical stay in Gravity Falls.

When they arrived home Ford and the kids told Stan of all that had happened with the Sandersons over ice cream.

"I must say these two are the bravest young people I've ever met," Ford said ruffling Dipper and Mabel's hair. Dipper lit up at his great-uncle's compliment.

"What made you trust 'em, I thought you had more sense than that?" Stan asked Bill with a mouthful of vanilla ice cream.

"I didn't," Bill replied. "I just wanted to see how their magic worked."

Ford tensed.

"Oh, ya did, did you?" Stan asked.

He sat down the bowl of ice cream then stood up. Bill watched the other man stand in silence for a few seconds. Without looking up Stan slapped Bill across the face.

"Grunkle Stan!" Mabel cried.

"Stanley," Ford said in a quieter voice. He cleared his throat, folded his hands behind his back, and asked, "Was that necessary?"

Stan never heard his relatives and his glare on Bill hardened. "Of all the stupid things you could've done," the old man barked.

Although it didn't hurt much, Bill held his cheek.

"You put my family and yourself in danger for something so stupid," Stan continued. He sat down despite still fuming. "But this is far from over."

"Agreed, but I think it's time we all went to bed, tomorrow is a busy day for everyone," Ford said as he rose from his chair. He looked over where Bill still sat with a mix of emotions on his face. "Bill, come along," he ordered.

It was a quiet ride down to the basement's ground floor save for the squeaking of the old elevator. Ford made a mental note to have Soos examine it his next shift. The two stepped off and Ford silently walked away from Bill.

"Are you mad at me too?" Bill asked.

"No," Ford said in a soft voice. "If I lost you or the kids tonight, I don't know what I'd do."

"I'm-I'm sorry," said Bill. "I really didn't think it get that out of control." Ford turned around to meet eyes with Bill's. The blond continued, "That you three'd be used as leverage against me."

Ford sighed. He figured that before Bill joined their family there was nothing anyone could threaten him with.

"Now you have people who love you, so you can't behave reckless anymore," Ford said.

"If I knew they'd target you or Shooting Star, I never would've gone," Bill argued. He crossed his arms. "And just so you know, I wasn't trying to break our bond-just restore my magic." He grinned. "I may have figured out a way to do so."

"If you're referring to a blood ruby, I never want to see one again," Ford replied.

Bill shrugged. "I saw them in action."

"And I saw what they used to fuel them," Ford retorted. "It's not happening."

"Oh come on, I'm sure there's someone in this measly town you wouldn't mind sacrificing," Bill sang.

Ford replied with a fierce stare.

"Fine, whatever you say, Sixer, but I don't think it would be such a bad thing for me to have a little more magic when those creeps come back in the summer," Bill reminded him.

Ford sighed. "I hate when you make sense," he said with a smirk.

"You love it," Bill argued. He put his arms around Ford and kissed him on the lips.

Ford smiled. He supposed it wasn't a total loss. Nearly a hundred people were free and the Sandersons could never hurt anyone again.

He yawned then put his arm around Bill. Rest sounded good after a tiring day. As they lie in bed together Ford was grateful that Bill-his Bill-hadn't been stolen from him.

* * *

 **I know this one was pretty long, but I hope you all found it a satisfying conclusion to the Dark Carnival arc . Only one more chapter left. I hope you all have enjoyed reading this story as much as I have writing it.**


	84. So Long For Now

**Well, everybody. Here it is. The very last chapter of this story. The sequel Bonded: Year Two will be coming soon.**

 **Thank you to BILLCIPHER, Energy witch, Nom, TheConManAndTheGhost, dbzgwuk, I Am SP00N, Ella Le Hissy, Catgirl PA, Firefox, Dum Dum, Insert Name Here, Kawaiicake22, The Knight Star, and Chesire Cats for your reviews on chapter eighty three. I appreciate all your support and feedback. :)**

 **Without further delay, here is the final chapter of Bonded.**

* * *

The next morning Ford offered to take everyone out to breakfast. The twins were expected to board the bus for home in four hours giving them little time to spend with their loved ones of Gravity Falls.

The group of seven entered the diner and headed to the large, rounded booth towards the back. Ford sat on the outside with Bill next to him, followed by Mabel, Dipper, Wendy, Soos, and Stan at the end. Stan had tried to keep Soos and Wendy at the shack to keep the business open, but Ford insisted they attend the farewell brunch. Not ones to turn down a free meal, the two employees jumped at the chance to join the outing. Begrudgingly Stan allowed the shack to be closed for one day.

Stan glanced over at his brother who picked up the stack of sticky menus from the slot by the edge of the table and passed them out. Dipper wiped his hands on the leg of his jeans to remove the syrupy residue that stuck to the front of his menu. Stan shielded his face with the menu and leaned over so that only his brother could hear.

"Hey," Stan whispered. He waited until he had Ford's complete attention. "Are ya sure you can afford this?"

Ford sighed. It was true that once the mix up with their identities were taken care of by a clever scheme on Stan's part, Ford again had access to the secret account that housed what remained of his grant money. However over the past eight months the total had dwindled down to a little under five thousand. Thus far his inventions hadn't been successful, and eventually the funds would run out.

"I'll be okay, Stanley," Ford said. "If worse comes to worse I'll just get a job. With twelve PhD's and plenty of inter-dimensional experience, I'm sure I can find something." If need be his research could be pushed to a side hobby.

"Grunkle Stan, is everything okay?" Mabel asked.

The older twins lowered their menus, looked at each other, then back to the children.

"Everything's fine, sweetheart," Stan said reaching around to rustle Mabel's hair.

Stan had his doubts, but not wanting to spoil anything on Dipper and Mabel's last day in town he decided he would reserve that discussion with Ford for a later date.

The younger twins exchanged glances, but didn't say anything more on the subject.

"Well, it ain't everyday a handsome stranger stops in my section," said the waitress.

Everyone looked up to see Lazy Susan standing next to Stan with one hand on her hip and the other clutching the notepad.

Stan turned and stretched his arm over the back of the booth. With a huge grin he replied, "You're a lovely sight this mornin', my little sugar bean."

"Sugar bean?" Wendy asked Dipper who only shrugged in response.

Bill chuckled. A glare from Ford made him stick out his tongue which only made him snort and laugh harder. Mabel and Soos joined in the laughter.

"Everyone's in a good mood," Susan said. "What can I get you this morning?"

"Order whatever you want, I'm paying," Ford announced.

Stan narrowed his eyes. "Not so fast, Poindexter, we can split the bill," he said not about to be outshined by his brother in front of his fiancee.

"When you say split the bill, you don't mean me, right?" Bill asked.

Soos and Mabel laughed. Even Dipper chuckled and Wendy cracked a smile.

"No chance. You're my brother's problem, not mine." Stan replied.

"Feel free to take him off my hands," Ford said while looking at the menu.

Bill feigned offense. "I'll remember that, Sixer." He flashed his boyfriend a smile. "And when you're begging me, I'm still gonna say no."

"You'll cave before I do," Ford replied and flipped to the next page.

"Can we please not talk about this at the table," Mabel groaned. The thirteen-year-old wrinkled her nose at Bill. "I'm happy you guys are in love, but eww."

Susan only smiled at the group. She found herself lucky to soon be marrying into a delightful family. One by one they put in their orders. When Bill ordered chocolate chip pancakes coated in whipped cream and chocolate syrup, Mabel had to have the same.

Within ten minutes the food was delivered. Stan and Ford looked out at the rest of their party feasting on greasy breakfast food. The twins made things more interesting, but it would only be another two months until their next visit.

In all he hoped it would be less eventful than their past three trips to Gravity Falls. If only their parents knew what really went on in the small lumber town they might not be so quick to ship them off. Of course Stan knew the kids would be crushed were they no longer allowed to visit what they considered their second home, therefore he made it a point to never reveal any details of their stay.

After the meal they headed back to the meadow so Mabel could say goodbye to Athena and Sprinkle. Candy and Grenda met them there and the three girls rushed over to the pegasi. Sprinkle sprinted to Mabel and nuzzled his nose against Mabel's cheek. To her right Candy combed her fingers through Athena's mane.

"I have to go home today," Mabel said to the young pegasus. Those soft eyelashes brushed against her face and it took all her strength not to burst into tears. This time she would be leaving both her pet pig and pegasus behind. Two small hands clamped either side of the colt's muzzle. "I'll be back in the summer. Maybe I can see you then, but if not I'll come back next year."

"I'll look after him while you're gone," Grenda announced.

"So will we," said Ford. He patted Sprinkle atop the head making his ears twitch.

Athena pushed by Candy and stopped just short of Bill. She blinked twice then bowed her head to the demon. Bill stared in awe for a moment then returned her gesture with a low bow of his own with his hand across his chest.

From the back Dipper stood next to Wendy who leaned against the tree. She had the rest of spring to interact with the pegasi, but only an hour more with her favorite nerd.

"Well, back to school tomorrow," said Dipper.

"Ugh, don't remind me," groaned Wendy.

"I wish we had more time to hang out," the boy said while rubbing his arm.

"Hey, we got all summer for adventures," Wendy said then pulled him into a headlock and gave the boy a noogie.

Dipper laughed and pushed her off of him. Wendy released with a laugh.

"Let's just hope no more encounters like last night," Dipper said. He leaned against the tree and slid down to the bottom.

Wendy sat down next to him with her knees up. The redhead only knew what pieces of the story Dipper and Mabel had told her. Thus far Bill hadn't been comfortable speaking on the subject of the carnival's recent events, but if what the twins said were true she knew enough to understand why he kept his lips sealed on the details. Eventually she would get his side of the story.

"I owe a lot to Nina and Buckley," Dipper said. In his mind he added: _if I ever see them again._

"Hey, you've been through worse," Wendy said.

Dipper nodded. A part of him had wanted to wear a dirty pair of shorts in order to force more guilt out of Bill, but he opted for jeans as he didn't want Mabel to worry over the wound on his leg. It slightly stung when pressed against the rough fabric, but he had hidden injuries plenty of times in the past for his sister's well-being. Later, after Mabel went to sleep he decided he would properly disinfect his leg in the shower.

The watch of Ford's wrist showed that the hour reached three-the time the bus was scheduled to take the twins back to California. With heavy hearts the group headed back to the bus stop in front of the Mystery Shack.

"I hope you had fun today, Bill, 'cause after all that trouble you put my family through yesterday, you're grounded," said Stan.

"Sure I am," Bill said with a roll of his eyes.

"I don't think that's such a bad idea," Ford replied. Bill glared, but Ford stood his ground. "It was stupid and you could've gotten yourself and everyone else killed."

"Hey, I didn't ask any of you to come save me," Bill retorted. "Had you not gotten yourself taken hostage, I would've walked right out, and there ain't nothin' those Sandersons could've done to keep me, because they would've had nothing to use against me."

"He does have a point, Grunkle Ford," Mabel chimed in. "We're the ones who went backstage."

As much as Dipper hated to, he agreed with his sister. "They would've captured us if Bill was there or not."

"We only lived because he could use us against Bill," said Mabel.

"Well, he was still stupid, and he's still gonna do a whole lot of chores I already got written out," Stan grumbled.

"And no magic," Ford added.

"You're not being fair," Bill said. He crossed his arms with a pout. To pour salt in the open wounds, he had to live with the fact that Elkim walked free with fully restored powers while he had nothing to show for the previous night's efforts.

"You could just tickle him 'til he's sorry," Mabel suggested.

"Oh, you're ticklish?" Wendy asked with a grin.

"That's good to know," added Stan.

"No, no, I'm not," Bill defended.

Wendy and Soos wiggled their fingers causing Bill to shriek. He hid behind Ford nearly making the human trip. Ford glared at Bill and then the other two Mystery Shack employees who stopped when they caught Ford's stare.

"I'm not ticklish, and I'm already sorry," said Bill.

"Well, you're doin' the chores, or you're gettin' tickled by everyone," Stan decided.

"No fair," Bill grumbled under his breath. He crossed his arms and kicked a rock down the pathway.

The twins ran inside to grab the suitcases that had been left for them at the door. They each took one last trip to the bathroom before joining the others on the porch. Together the nine headed to the bus stop.

Dipper gasped when he saw the blonde leaning against the sign inspecting her nails. Blue eyes landed on him. With a frown the girl crossed her arms and stated her displeasure for being kept waiting.

Wendy pushed Dipper closer to the other girl. Mabel brought her hands to her face, while trying to keep her giggles hidden. Nonetheless she whispered something to Candy and Grenda that made the other two girls exclaim in hushed shouts.

"I mean it, dork, don't keep me waiting," Pacifica groaned.

"Maybe a little head's up next time," Dipper retorted.

"Well forgive me for wanting to surprise you," the blonde spat with a roll of her eyes. "I don't even know why I bothered in the first place."

"Well, uh...at any rate, I'm...I'm glad you came," Dipper said, his face beet red.

Pacifica's cheeks flushed and she gave him a warm smile. The second she realized her mistake she pushed away the smile. She put her hands on her hips and pointed her nose to the sky. "Well, don't get full of yourself, loser. I just came to say goodbye to a friend. That's all."

Mabel approached the other girl and took her hands in hers. "Thanks for seeing us off, Pacifica. It's a nice thing to do."

The blonde smiled. "I mean we are like friends...right?"

Mabel nodded. Next to her wearing a placid smile Dipper mirrored her action.

They heard the bus before it appeared. Candy and Grenda rushed forward to give their best friend another goodbye hug. This time would be less of a wait, but still painful as ever. When Mabel parted from Candy and Grenda she turned to Pacifica who held out her hand. Mabel ignored the intention of a handshake and pulled the girl into a full embrace. Pacifica shrieked at first, but found herself accepting the brunette's affectionate gesture.

Dipper high fived Wendy who then pulled him in for a hug. Dipper snuggled against her for a second then parted before it became awkward. She mashed her hand against his hat. He then stepped before Ford who patted him on the head. Next to Ford stood Bill.

"Hey, Bill," Dipper said. "Um..." In those brief seconds he thought over the full week of adventures he had experienced with his former enemy. Just like Pacifica, Bill wasn't too terrible after all. "You're cool enough, I guess," Dipper said and held out his hand.

With a grin Bill tightened his own hand around Dipper's. The teenager accepted the handshake and the two parted with a smile and all bitter feelings cast into the wind.

Once all the goodbyes were spoken the twins boarded the bus. From the window Mabel and Dipper waved goodbye to their friends and family while the vehicle moved along. Within seconds the bus had drifted out of sight.

"They'll be back soon," said Soos.

The others nodded.

"We'll have a good summer," Stan added. "I'll guarantee that."

"If we have a summer," Ford commented. He turned to his boyfriend. "We need to dig into your mind to see if we can unlock any information on those friends of yours."

"They're not my friends," Bill snapped. His features softened. With a sly smile he added, "And if you want information I know an easier way."

"That's not happening," Ford replied. He took Bill's hand in his. "Now let's get you hooked up to Project Mentem."

"My way's more efficient," Bill argued.

"And more dangerous," Ford replied.

* * *

Across town Dr. Avery sat at her desk glancing over documents pertaining to the Pines case. She sighed knowing she was close to figuring out something major, she just needed the right piece of evidence to further her investigation.

"Meteors my foot," Avery hissed and looked over at a framed picture of her husband that sat on her desktop.

She then flipped through papers until she saw the smiling photo of Stanley Pines on one paper and Stanford on the next. The next folder contained Bill's contact information. She wouldn't get much from Bill, and she found out too late that the younger twins were in town; she decided she would question them when they arrived for their annual summer visit.

The conversation with the Gleeful boy had brought her the closest to completing her mission.

A knock echoed on her door. Without tearing her green eyes from the pages she invited the visitor inside. The tiny hand turned the knob and entered. Through the crack Caroline Avery spotted the face of the child who had been her best clue.

"Gideon Gleeful, come inside," Caroline offered with a large smile and a wave of her hand.

The boy did as he was told and sat down on the plush sofa. Caroline returned from the kitchen with two cold sodas in hand. One was given to the boy and she kept the other for herself. Avery sat down on the couch beside Gideon and crossed one thin leg overtop the other.

"This is a pleasant surprise," Caroline greeted.

Gideon grunted. "You said if I had any more information on Bill Cipher, I was to contact you, so here I am," the child said, his eyes full of fire.

"Please, anything you can offer at all," said Caroline.

"Well, for starters, what I said last time weren't the whole truth," the boy explained.

"I won't hold it against you," said the doctor. "We all have reasons for keeping truths." She partially crunched her soda can. "Please go on."

"Yes, I guess we do," Gideon snapped. He frowned, lost in thoughts of his last interaction with Mabel. _You're a liar, Mabel Pines_ , he thought. _Smile in my face and speak lies._

Avery's foot shook as she waited for the boy to speak.

"Well, as crazy as it might sound, he ain't exactly human," Gideon said. "And he nearly destroyed this whole town last summer."

Avery's heart raced. The news she had waited for finally arrived. She would soon avenge her fiance's entire department when she brought forth living proof that the Pines brothers kept something huge from world. She would begin with Stanford's main interest-Bill Cipher.

* * *

Barr tidied the last ebony strands and laid the ruby adorned brush back on the counter. Dressed in his sleeping robe Kellen dismissed his servant for the night. Barr bowed his head to the crown prince then made his way outside the royal's chamber.

Kellen snuggled beneath the silk sheets. A heavy comforter of wool blocked out the evening's chill. With the candle doused he laid his head upon the soft pillows. What a pity he didn't have Ford to cuddle up against, and other company did little to comfort him.

At the very least Ford was happy and that brought him pleasant sleep.

Not long after he fell into slumber was Kellen woken by the sound of a sharp and high-pitched voice. The prince sighed, wondering who would be cruel enough to wake him from any dream of his old lover. Kellen sat up when he noticed the glowing rhombus in front of his bed.

The prince reached for the lamp when the creature snapped his fingers and the light turned on by itself. Kellen brought the covers closer to him. By the time he called for help that thing would have mangled him, and he doubted the dagger he kept beneath his pillow would do any damage to a magical being of his caliber.

"Don't be scared, your majesty," Kryptos said with a mock bow. Kellen narrowed his eyes, but said nothing to possibly offend his unwelcome guest. "I am Kryptos from another world. I only come to you for one small token and then I'll bother you no more."

Kellen let the comforter slip down his arms.

"My research tells me you own an inter-dimensional mirror," Kryptos said with a laugh. "I only want to borrow it."

"What could you possibly want with that?" Kellen asked. Kryptos frowned. The prince continued. "If you can travel to my dimension, then you don't need it."

Kryptos chuckled. He held out his arms. "You're clever, but mistaken." The rhombus scooted closer to the man in the bed. "I can only communicate while you sleep. I'll need something more to get through permanently."

Kellen replied with a grin. "I'm sorry, but I have accidentally broken it. Not long ago, actually."

Kryptos' fists clenched. "You what?"

"I don't have it anymore," the prince answered. His eyes met with the monster's. "And even if I did, Sir Ford already warned me of you." He pulled the dagger from its hiding spot, although he knew it would be useless against a dream demon. "I'd die before I let you own a transporter."

"Oh, that can be arranged," Kryptos growled.

Flames surrounded Kellen's bed. The prince dropped the dagger only to see a new set of flames turn the metal to liquid. The door opened to reveal Barr calling for him. Kellen reached as the distance from his bed and the door extended all while Kryptos laughed.

"Prince Kellen! Prince Kellen!" Barr yelled as he shook his master awake. Kellen flailed as he returned to consciousness. He grasped at his servant and his eyes glanced around the room to see it still in tact.

"That was some nightmare," Kellen whispered. "Forgive me for waking you, Barr."

"It's my duty, your highness," Barr said with a bow of his head.

"Then I thank you from the bottom of my heart," the prince offered.

Kellen laid back down. He tossed a few times, unable to find sleep. The covers were tossed aside.

"That creature Ford warned me of paid me a visit," said Kellen. His feet dangled over the side of the bed. "Sir Ford has a reason to worry." Kellen ran a hand through his hair. "I do know I won't find much sleep tonight."

"Your majesty, if you wish, I can sleep in here tonight," Barr offered.

Kellen smiled. "It would offer me comfort."

Barr nodded and headed out to grab his bedding. Kellen turned over on his side. He wished he had some way to communicate with Stanford. Kryptos' threat were not empty after all.

* * *

Twenty minutes into the mind scan Bill groaned and leaned his head back. The helmet clanked against the chair causing the blond to sit back up. He crossed his arms with a pout on his face. Ford never noticed as he carefully read every thought they passed through his boyfriend's mind.

After the fourth message describing Bill's boredom and wishing that Sixer had more entertaining methods of spending a Sunday evening the scientist finally turned to his test subject. He had to admit that a sulking Bill looked too adorable and if he stared for too long he would succumb to Bill's desire to do anything other than sit in a chair.

Ford turned back to the screens, ignoring the loud groan from the man to his left. He tapped the screen then checked to make sure the machine worked properly.

"There's too many dead ends," Ford finally said.

"Too many of my memories are locked away," Bill explained. He slouched in the chair. "I told you this is pointless."

"We don't have a choice," Ford argued. "We need to know whatever we can on Kryptos and the others." He kept his gaze fixed on the screens. "Not to mention if he comes accompanied by beings you've never encountered before."

"I told you, I.Q., if you want to dig into the depths of my mind, there is an easier way," Bill suggested.

Ford turned and met Bill's frown with one of his own. "I already told you I don't know how to break the bond."

"I wasn't referring to the bond," said Bill.

Ford was taken aback. Once the momentary shock wore off he asked, "Then what did you mean?"

"That spell you used to access my mind last time," answered Bill. He leaned forward with his hands on his knees. "You were able to recover the dream catcher spell last time." He sat up and held up one hand. "Who knows what else we can discover hidden behind locked doors."

The suggestion was tempting. In the end Ford shook his head.

"It's too dangerous," Ford said. "That spell is meant to be used sparingly. I don't know the consequences of frequent mind travel." Ford turned back to the screen. "Besides, we don't know what we might uncover in your head."

"Well, we aren't going to find anything out this way either," Bill said and leaned back against the chair. He wanted to grab the helmet and chuck it at the mind-reading machine. If only he had been able to recover his powers as Elkim had. "What if there was another way to restore my magic?"

Ford nearly dropped the notebook. He held one hand on his hip.

"What if I tried what I saw Chandler do last night?" Bill asked. Ford's face spoke disapproval. Bill frowned. "You still don't trust me? You're afraid I'm gonna destroy the universe?"

Ford sighed. "No," he said. "I don't think you would do that again. I just don't want to do anything that drastic unless necessary."

"And if it is necessary?" Bill asked.

"I hope it won't come to that," said Ford.

"And if it does?" Bill questioned again.

Again Ford sighed. He placed the notebook down on the table. After all he did know where to find blood rubies, but it was not someplace he wished to visit again in his lifetime.

"Then I suppose we have no choice but select an extreme move," Ford answered. Bill smiled. Ford felt himself grinning along, but quickly removed it. He turned back to the task at hand. "In the meantime I want to exercise all other options before having to result to that." Ford's eyes skimmed the thoughts and images on the screen. "Now, get comfortable, this will take another three or four hours."

Bill sighed. He relaxed, although in the back of his mind he smiled at knowing there was a possibility he could regain his powers without having to give up Ford. He never considered that Ford himself read that thought as it scrolled across the largest screen.

Ford glanced over at Bill. He shook his head wondering how much his Bill had changed. Once a friend, then a trecherous monster, turned into an unwanted houseguest, eventually a friend once more, then his best friend and lover. Life had a a tendency to be stranger than any creature he ever encountered in any dimension.

Everytime he held Bill close he was pleased that life had taken that strange course.

"We'll figure something out," said Ford. "If this doesn't work, we can try something else."

Bill smiled. He wasn't going to leave Ford. The human had become a constant, and what more he loved him. Besides, their lives together and the adventures that accompanied that bonded life had just began.

* * *

 **And this ends Bonded. Bonded: Year Two will be posted soon. The story The Swing is actually a bridge between the two stories. It's not necessary to read that story, as I will give a brief synopsis of what happened in both Bonded and The Swing in the prologue of Year Two, but it will be occasionally referenced in the upcoming sequel.**

 **In the meantime if anyone wants a little more BillFord sweetness, I have two other stories: Tickles for a Workaholic and Jellybeans, both of which are fluffy BillFord oneshots that take place in this timeline.**

 **Thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, and favorited this story. I hope you all have enjoyed reading it and will enjoy the second story coming soon. :)**


	85. Bonded: Year Two (Sequel)

**Hey, everyone. I just wanted to say that the first chapter of the sequel Bonded: Year Two is now posted. More fun adventures, heavy drama, and cute BillFord moments are in store.**

 **Thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, and favorited this story.**

 **Catgirl PA: When the wedding chapter gets closer I will have them do just that. I'm trying to think who all would be invited to the bachelor party. Probably just Stan, Ford, Bill, Soos, and Fiddleford.**

 **BILL CIPHER: You know that Bill is not going to stop trying until he gets his powers back.**


End file.
